Leyendo Percy Jackson y la Maldición del Titán
by kleopever
Summary: Annabeth y Percy cayeron al tártaro, pero las moiras no quieren que sus vidas terminen ahí y han mandado unos libros al pasado para ser leídos por los dioses junto con los jóvenes que son parte de esta aventura, Annabeth ya está en la sala con ellos y muchas cosas han pasado. Ahora leerán el tercer libro y unas sorpresas llegarán. Percy Jackson pertece a Rick Riordan.
1. El regalo de las Moiras II

**_Capítulo anterior._**

— ¡Una Gran Estrella! — se levantó y le hizo reverencia a los campistas que rieron ante la bobada de la hija de Zeus — No firmo autógrafos, gracias — se volvió a sentar.

— Bien, ya hemos terminado el capítulo y también el libro — Apolo cerro el libro — Así que ya hemos terminado el segundo libro —

Apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca del Dios un gran estruendo se escuchó afuera del Coliseo y una luz intensa se percibió por la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — se atrevió a preguntar Atenea, todos se habían quedado inmóviles en sus lugares atónitos porque el ruido fue fuerte como si algo cayera.

— Vamos a ver — dijo Apolo poniéndose de pie, muy curioso por saber que sería ese ruido y ansioso por saber si de verdad las Moiras cumplirían con lo prometido.

**_Fin del capítulo anterior._**

Pronto todos salieron del coliseo de los juicios, afuera había un murmullo. Artemisa reconoció que eran unas cuantas de sus cazadoras, entre ellas estaba Zoë parecía que todas tenían un ligero dolor de cabeza por alguna razón, atrás de algunas de ellas había la razón del estruendo, una de ellas no había caído del todo bien.

— ¡Soy un dios! ¡Me las van a pagar! — gritaba la cazadora, una chica que no pasaba de los trece años de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Estaba sucia y con la chaqueta de las cazadoras algo raida. Era fácil para los presentes saber quien era. La nueva cazadora Lina Adara, el ex dios Hércules.

Ares le vio con desprecio y tenia ganas de ir ahí y golpearlo hasta que no quedara ni un gramo de oxígeno en su cuerpo mas se abstuvo de hacerlo solo porque algunos de sus hijos se estaban riendo de la forma en que había caído al suelo.

Lina tenía una mejilla aún pegada al suelo como si no pudiera despegarla por más que quisiera, sus caderas estaban estaban levantadas dejando ver que su trasero estaba con hermoso dibujo de una diana de tiro al blanco y esto era lo que causaba más risas.

Bueno no todos reían. El rey de los fantasmas estaba paralizado viendo a una cazadora en especial, una que él conocía demasiado bien. Estaba como el día en que se fue, su cabello negro trenzado a un lado dejando ver su rostro de piel olivacea, esos ojos tan oscuros como los de él, un sombrero verde guardado en su bolsillo, la chaqueta de las cazadoras.

Sus ojos se encontraron prontamente, ella también lo reconoció, ya no era el niño que acababa de dejar en el campamento, estaba más alto pero también con ojeras. El mismo cabello negro de él pero más largo, sus ojos ya no brillaban con la inocencia de un niño, su mirada estaba rota.

— Nicolo — susurro la cazadora que por supuesto no era otra que Bianca Di' Angelo.

Nico no sabia que hacer, el maldito de su primo si que se la había hecho en grande. Su hermana. ¡Había traído a su hermana! Estúpido Percy que cumplió su promesa. Estúpido sentimiento que crecía en su pecho. Estúpidas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos cuando solo debía tener odio por su hermana.

Bianca se acercó despacio, la voz le había dicho que era posible que Nico este molesto con ella. No lo dudaba, cuando lo dejo en el campamento ya lo estaba y más cuando estaba saliendo de misión. Extendió su mano hacia él pero él no se quedó quieto, hizo un viaje en sombras y desapareció por la sombra de ella en el suelo.

Hazel que les estaba mirando no sabía que hacer exactamente, Nico apenas y hablaba de Bianca, no le gustaba recordarla para nada. Sabia que su hermano la quería pero aún odiaba que ella no estuviera ahí en los campos del inframundo para revivirla, eso aún le dolía a ella porque se sentía como un reemplazo de Bianca en la vida de Nico.

— ¿Estás bien Haz? — susurro Frank a su lado limpiando su rostro y haciendo que abra la palma de las manos. Había estado apretando los puños, tal vez indignada por que Bianca estaba ahí, también estaba llorando pero no sabía si de tristeza o de odio hacia quien abandonó a Nico a su suerte.

Porque dicha sea la verdad, eso era lo que había hecho Bianca, ella lo había dejado en el Campamento solo. Se suponía que los hermanos estaban juntos, al menos hasta que el menor se pudiera valer por si mismo pero no ella había dejado a un pequeño niño de diez años solo. Un niño que no sabia de la vida sin ella. Un niño de diez años fuera de su tiempo en un mundo totalmente nuevo.

— Si, Frank, iré por Nico — respondió ella después de un momento de silencio, paso las manos por su rostro y se fue caminando hacia el templo de Poseidón presintiendo que ahí estaría su hermano.

Frank solo la vio marchar, era mejor que ella hablara con él, Will se quedó ahí a su lado él no era partidario de odiar a la gente pero si odiaba a Bianca Di' Angelo ella había dejado a Nico en el campamento y se había ido con las cazadoras sin importarle su pequeño hermano. Eso era algo que no podía perdonar.

— Zoë Belladona — dijo Thalia poniéndose firme delante de la antigua teniente de las cazadoras, las demás del grupo de Thalia se colocaron detrás de ella mientras que las de Zoë le ayudaban a Lina a ponerse de pie.

— Thalia Grace, si no me equivoco — menciono Zoë sus ojos refulgian en curiosidad, las dos se estaban examinando con la mirada — Algo me dijeron de ti las voces —

— Y algo se de ti te lo aseguro — sonrío de lado Thalia y Zoë le dio una vaga sonrisa, pero la mirada de ambas seguía analítica.

— Las voces dijeron que tenías algo para mí — pronuncio despacio.

— ¡Sucias cazadoras! ¡Soltadme! — gritaba la ex Dios mientras dos la tenían de los brazos.

— Han escuchado a su hermana, sueltenla — dijo Zoe volteando a ver a sus cazadoras igual que Thalia y vieron como Lina cayó de nuevo al suelo con la mejilla pegada a este. Todas las cazadoras rieron ante esto — Nunca me cansaré de eso —

— No se pero yo apuesto que es algo de Percy — ladeo la cabeza Thalia mirando a la ex dios en el suelo. Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Zoe por un instante y se tocó la frente.

— Me imagino que hablas de la voz masculina — mascullo Zoe sonando su sien — Escuchar cuatro voces en tu cabeza no es agradable —

— Tampoco es bueno escucharlo en persona pero te acostumbras — se encogió de hombros Thalia y Zoë negó con la cabeza.

Artemisa solo vio de lejos la reunión de las cazadoras pero al igual que su hermano no se acercó y como muchos dioses, y algunos del Argo II solo se quedaron viendo al grupo de recién llegados, entre ellos había algo que no cuadraba y eso eran dos niños, uno pequeño y otro más grande.

Había un niño entre las cazadoras, pequeño no más de siete años de edad, tenía una maleta y una mochila a un lado, en sus manos sostenía un tiburón de peluche. Su cabello negro revuelto, una camiseta del campamento mestizo de su talla, pantalones cortos azules, zapatos deportivos. El otro de aproximadamente diez estaba más lejos y sostenía en sus manos una caja junto con una tela que tenía algo envuelto.

Pero el gran parecido con Poseidón del más pequeño y sus enormes ojos verde mar no era lo que mantenía inmóviles a los dioses y campistas. Era el hecho de que esos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, cristalizados y morados. Si, uno de sus ojos tenía un gran morado, raspones en sus mejillas, sus manos estaban mal vendadas, sus rodillas mostraban más hematomas y no querían imaginarse que habría debajo de la camisa.

— E... ese... — trato de hablar Orión pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba entre el odio, la tristeza, la sorpresa y la felicidad. Todos estaban hechos un manojo de emociones encontradas.

— Percy — susurro débilmente Annabeth acercándose un poco al niño, mismo que soltó un hipido y retrocedió un paso.

— No me lo creo — dijo Grover captando la atención del pequeño, el verlo con patas de cabra solo hizo que el niño se asustará más y pronto salió corriendo junto con su peluche hacia lugar incierto.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Apolo trato de ir por él pero el ver que un instante estaba ahí atrás y al otro delante del niño solo consiguió que se asustará aún más y se terminó metiendo al bosque.

Perseus no había tenido una buena mañana, había ido a la escuela y los niños no habían sido buenos con él, le habían llamado de muchas formas solo porque no podía leer bien y muchas cosas más, cuando llego a casa su mami no estaba. Había tenido que irse a trabajar temprano. Así que se había quedado solo con Gabe el apestoso. Que no hizo más que empeorar su día.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo estaban permitiendo, tenía que alejarse de esa gente ¡No los conocía! ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Quería irse de ahí ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? ¿Era su mente jugandole bromas de nuevo? Seguramente era eso.

Vio a su alrededor, su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente, estaba aterrado, quería salir de ahí, sus piernas ya dolían de correr y las heridas de su cuerpo igual. Las hojas de los árboles se movían y eso solo lograba asustarlo más, pronto vio un hueco en un árbol y como era pequeño pudo encajar perfectamente ahí.

Se acurruco junto con su peluche de tiburón, trataba de detener las lágrimas que le cegaban la vista pero era imposible hacerlo, en cuanto las limpiaba otras más las reemplazaban y comenzaba de nuevo el proceso.

— ¡Lo asustaste! — acusaba Artemisa viendo mal a su mellizo y él solo se encogió en su lugar, no había sido su intensión asustarlo.

— Tranquila sobrina, lo mejor será buscarlo — toco su hombro Poseidón y ella respiró hondo.

Pudiera ser que ella odiaba a todos los hombres pero aquel era un niño, solo era una criatura indefensa que estaba lastimado, asustado y solo ahora en el bosque. Un bosque al que solo los dioses iban porque no era un lugar cualquiera. Los mestizos lo habían estado visitando pero solo una parte y lo que les preocupaba era que él se haya metido más al fondo de eso.

Apolo encabezó la búsqueda del pequeño, él lo haría desde arriba, aunque él era pequeño así que no sabia si vería demasiado desde el cielo. Los demás comenzaron a repartirse por tierra debían encontrarlo pronto pues estaba por anochecer y el bosque seria aún más peligroso.

— ¡Percy! — era el nombre que resonaba por el bosque, sus hermanos y padre estaban preguntando a las nayades del lago. Los demás estaban en el bosque andando a ciegas para encontrarlo.

Thalia y sus cazadoras se habían sumado a la búsqueda igual que Zoe y las suyas, todos en búsqueda de un pequeño niño que no sabia que lo buscaban.

— ¡Percy! — gritaba Jason que había sido el que más se había adentrado al bosque, se detuvo un momento a descansar había volado buena parte del camino hasta donde estaba y entonces en el silencio lo escuchó.

Un sollozo.

Un pequeño llanto infantil, se alertó enseguida y trató de andar despacio hasta reconocer de dónde venía el llanto, se acercó poco a poco a un gran árbol. El llanto se hacía más fuerte y junto con este algunas palabras poco entendibles excepto por una. Mami.

Perseus estaba llorando acurrucado en el tronco de aquel árbol, rogaba que su mami venga por él, prometía portarse mejor si su mami venía. Prometía no gritar cuando Gabe le castigara y no morderlo por esto. Prometía muchas cosas con tal de que su mami aparezca.

— ¿Percy? — susurro una voz cerca de él y enseguida paró sus súplicas y su llanto, se aferró a su peluche y comenzó a tener espasmos por el llanto contenido — No, no, no, no te asustes — el rubio trató de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

Hace como una hora o más que el pequeño se había perdido en el bosque, todos le estaban buscando excepto por supuesto Octavian y Perseo. Pero el segundo tenía un buen motivo y eso era cuidar del hijo de Poseidón que aún reposaba en el templo de Apolo.

— Hemos acabado el segundo libro Teseo — acomodaba el cabello de su amigo con una mano — Y han aparecido cazadoras y un niño que parece ser tu pequeño hermano Percy, pero ahora anda perdido. Aunque no hay de que preocuparse, estoy seguro que lo hayaran pronto — se acomodó en un asiento a lado de Teseo y besó su mano.

Por otra parte como Hazel había predicho Nico había ido cerca del templo de Poseidón, se había sentado a uno de sus lados con las rodillas contra su pecho y la cabeza hundida entre ellas. Estaba llorando, se sentía tan impotente, tan molesto y a la vez tan malditamente feliz que solo podía llorar. La chica al verlo así hizo lo único que podía en ese momento, se sentó a su lado a esperar que se calmara.

— Ella, esta aquí Haz — susurro Nico, un sonido apenas audible — Él cumplió —

— ¿Qué cumplió Nico? — ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de una de sus orejas y Nico levantó el rostro.

— Estoy seguro que el maldito aún se culpaba... hasta hoy, lo sé — seguía diciendo Nico mientras señalaba hacia donde habían estado con las cazadoras hace un momento.

— Tranquilo Nico, a todos nos sorprendió su llegada — paso su mano por la espalda de él, este limpio sus mejillas con ambas manos.

— La busque tanto y ahora esta aquí — susurro más tranquilo que antes — Termino cumpliendo —

— Percy siempre cumple lo que promete ¿no? — ella asumió que era de él de quien hablaban. Nico asintió apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas todavía muy cargado de sentimientos como para afrontar el verla y Hazel solo se quedó a su lado haciéndole compañía. Porque a veces eso era lo que más se necesitaba, la compañía de alguien mientras te deshagogabas y dejabas salir parte de tu dolor.

— Todo estará bien Percy, ven conmigo — el rubio extendía sus manos hacia el pequeño pero este solo retrocedió más asustado.

— No me llamo Percy — murmuró pasando una de sus manitos por sus ojos, el rubio podía ver más de cerca el daño en esta. Una muy clara huella de mano color rojiza en todo su brazo, eso solo lo indignaba.

— ¿Entonces, cómo te llamas? — susurro Jason aunque estaba claro que era Percy, no podían estar mal en eso.

— Perseus — susurro dejando de llorar apenas y mirando al rubio — Perseus Jackson — el rubio asintió despacio, al parecer aún no le llamaban Percy todo el tiempo.

— Bien Perseus ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te llevaré a un lugar seguro — le extendió una vez más la mano y el niño se abrazó más a su peluche.

— Mamá dice que no hable con extraños — musitó frunciendo el ceño y Jason río ligeramente.

— Bien, mi nombre es Jason Grace, ahora no soy más un extraño ¿Ya vienes conmigo? — pregunto de nuevo aún con la mano extendida hacia él.

— Sigues siendo un extraño — era un niño listo aunque todos los demás (excepto su mami) dijeran lo contrario.

Ve con él se escuchó el niño susurrar al viento y le dio en el rostro a Perseus como si intentara secar sus lágrimas más rápido.

— Solo quiero ayudarte, lo prometo — dijo Jason y con temor aún el pequeño tomo su mano. Él lo ayudó a salir del tronco del árbol y lo cargó en sus brazos, era ligero.

— Auch — se quejó el pequeño cuando Jason apretó sin querer una de sus piernas mientras lo acomodaba. El rubio contuvo un gesto molesto por todas las heridas que cargaba y comenzó a caminar con él en brazos.

— Todo va a estar bien Perseus — decía el rubio mientras caminaba a las afueras del bosque, las ninfas con sus ramas le indicaban el camino a seguir.

— Lo han encontrado — anuncio Apolo bajando de su carro del sol después de ver al hijo de Júpiter caminar con el niño en brazos en medio del bosque.

— Le diré a las ninfas que avisen a las demás para que todos salgan de ahí — dijo Grover y pronto se encaminó ahí.

Cuando el rubio salió con el pequeño Perseus en brazos más de uno se acercó a verlo, este se aferró a su peluche y al cuello de Jason que trataba de avanzar entre la gente.

— Les presento a Perseus Jackson — anuncio el rubio haciendo que todos se queden viendo al niño de cabellos negros que tenía en sus brazos. Aquel era su héroe, el gran hijo de Poseidón, el terror de muchos monstruos.

— ¿Ese es su gran líder? — se mofó Octavian con desdén — Un niño cobarde y asustado es lo que es —

— Al menos no parezco espantapájaros — repuso el pequeño inflando las mejillas, bastante había soportado las burlas de sus compañeros como para aguantar las de ese chico.

Octavian murió de iras ante la risa de los demás, el pequeño era incluso más molesto que el más grande.

— Bien Percy, vamos a que te curen — decía Jason pero Perseus negó rotundamente con la cabeza aferrandose a su cuello.

— Anda pequeño, lo mejor es que curemos esas heridas — decía Apolo con voz tranquila tratando de convencer al niño pero él se volvió a negar.

— No — murmuró — Si se curan solas él se va a enojar — tembló ligeramente en los brazos de Jason, lo que hizo al otro abrazarlo más.

— Esta bien, nadie te hará nada sólo por curarlas — susurro tratando de convencerlo pero el solo se negó una vez más.

Todos se vieron un momento ¿Qué podían hacer si él se negaba? Capaz que si le obligaban salía corriendo una vez más y no les convenía. Poseidón solo veía de lejos a su hijo, recordaba que el de doce años aún estaba resentido con él hasta que llegó al Olimpo, algo le decía que el pequeño lo estaría aún más. Así que Percy solo estaba junto a los campistas y Apolo que pasaba fácilmente por un adolescente más.

— Esta bien, no las curaremos ¿ok? — le dijo Jason al oído. Percy se había pegado a su cuello y no tenía contemplaciones de salir de ahí.

— Ok — murmuró en respuesta, estaba asustado, no conocía a nadie ahí, ahora solo conocía al rubio. Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio negándose a ver a nadie mientras este le llevaba a quien sabía dónde.

— ¿A dónde lo vas a llevar Jason? — pregunto Thalia acercándose a ellos. Percy se aferró a la camisa de Jason con sus pequeñas manos.

— A las mesas por algo de comer, debe tener hambre y sed de correr tanto — respondió el rubio acomodando a Percy, no le agradaba la idea de que siga lastimado pero no quería que lo obligaran a algo, tenía miedo de que se vaya a lastimar aún más.

Apolo solo lo vio marchar, las heridas que traía el niño le preocupaban demasiado, podía tener alguna herida interna y eso lo asustaba. Estaba distraído mirando hacia donde Jason se llevaba el pequeño que casi no sintió el tirón a su brazo que hizo alguien. Hasta que la voz le hizo reaccionar.

— Papá — dijo una voz detrás de él que conocía muy bien, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente topándose con un par de ojos verdes claros, muchas pecas en su nariz y cabello castaño rojizo.

— Hal — susurro su nombre mientras un gran sentimiento se formaba en su ser, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos sintiendo su calor — Mi pequeño Hal —

— Lo siento papá... me lo advertiste y aún así — murmuró contra el pecho de su padre, este lo apartó un poco y pudo ver que su hijo estaba llorando, limpio sus mejillas con ambas manos.

— Todo esta bien pequeño — le sonrío a su hijo — Aunque igual tendrás tu castigo — Hal bajo la mirada al suelo.

— Para mi no es un castigo — musitó sin mirarlo. Apolo sonrió, claro que no lo era para su hijo siempre había sido como una maldición eso de ver el futuro de los demás solo con tocarlos.

— Lo sé pero ey al menos eso ya no está y no te preocuparas por intentar cambiar lo inevitable — levanto el rostro de su hijo con una mano y este limpio las nuevas lágrimas que tenía asintiendo.— Me alegra tanto que estés aquí — Hal sonrío.

Luke solo miraba todo de lejos ahora que habían encontrado al pequeño niño, miró a Zoë aún la recordaba de su tiempo, se habían topado con ella mientras huían de algunos monstruos le parecía increíble que Thalia haya hablado con normalidad con ella. Después de todo en su tiempo solo se ladraban como perros y gatos.

— Espiar a la gente esta mal — murmuró una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que brincara y golpeara su cabeza contra la rama baja del árbol tras el que estaba escondido. Hermes no pudo evitar reír por esto.

— Reírse de los golpeados también está mal — mascullo Luke sobando su cabeza y mirando mal a su padre.

— No lo está cuando el golpeado hace una mueca tan graciosa — señaló el Dios de los ladrones y Luke gruño, el dios solo sonrió.

— ¿Qué deseas...padre? — la última palabra le costó decirla pero Hermes se alegraba tanto de que la dijera.

— Deseo hablar contigo — el rubio suspiro y se sentó en el suelo — Se que tengo que haber hecho una estupidez muy grande para que me guardes tanto odio pero te aseguro que si lo hice no fue con la intención de arruinarte la vida — Luke solo escuchaba y miraba el suelo — A veces hacemos cosas incorrectas sin saberlo pero — se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su hijo y paso su mano por su mejilla — Siempre hay oportunidad de corregir o al menos intentarlo — beso su frente y luego desapareció.

Luke se quedó ahí solo mirando el pasto y sintiendo un calor agradable sobre el lugar que su padre había besado. Era verdad que el Dios había cometido un error, aunque él sabía que más lo cometió su propia madre, también recordaba que Hermes si intentó hacerse cargo de él pero él no se lo permitió. Debía pensar aún en muchas cosas.

Hal le entrego a su padre una caja, misma que contenía el tesoro que había en su casa. Apolo suspiro mirándola y recordando los sueños que había tenido, debía entregarle esa caja a Hermes para que él la tenga y que sus hijos la abrieran cuando fuera el tiempo debido. Pero eso no era lo único que había traído Hal consigo.

— ¿Tú eres Luke? — pregunto el chico cuando se topó con este detrás de un árbol, el rubio alzó la mirada. Esos ojos verdes que lo veían él sintió que los conocía pero no con ese brillo e inocencia. Así que se limitó a asentir ante su pregunta.— Me han dicho que tu podrías cuidar esto por mi — saco del cinto un objeto envuelto en una tela.

El niño abrió la tela despacio, los ojos de Luke se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer lo que él sostenía en sus manos. Una daga. La daga que Halcyon Green le había regalado antes de morir. Miro fijamente al niño que no pasaba de los diez años, piel blanca y sin arrugas, ojos verdes, pecas, vestía una camisa de tela con un pullover verde y pantalones de tela café junto con zapatos de suela negro. Una ropa muy de la época en la que estaban ahora.

— Hal — logro susurrar. El niño sonrió de lado y un brillo fiero como el de todo griego creció en sus ojos, ese que vio por última vez en aquella vieja casa antes de que su existencia terminara.

— Ese es mi nombre — asintió el niño — Y te traje esto, me la dio una niña hace unos días — le extendió la daga y el rubio sólo se la quedo mirando — Me la dio en agradecimiento por salvar su vida pero yo no soy de dagas — la puso en el regazo de Luke — Me dijeron que tu conocías a la niña que protegería ahora — ahí lo entendió debía dársela a Annabeth — Espero que la proteja muy bien — sonrío y luego se fue de ahí.

Luke solo se quedó estático, sobre sus piernas ahora reposaba la misma daga que le había dado a Annabeth cuando la conoció, la misma con la que le hizo una promesa. Ellos eran familia. Una promesa que estaba seguro que no había cumplido en el futuro.

— ¿Quieres más jugo? — preguntaba Jason con el pequeño Percy sentado a su lado, los demás solo estaban mirando aún extrañados por todo esto.

— Si, por favor — sonrío el pequeño levantando su vaso para que el rubio le ponga más jugo de naranja. La comida estaba deliciosa.

— Bien y que ha pasado sin nosotros — pregunto Hazel cuando llego a lado de Frank junto con Nico que ya había dejado de llorar y sus ojos de estar rojos.

— ¿La verdad? Demasiadas cosas — contesto Frank mirando hacia Percy que tomaba su jugo como si no hubiese un mañana. Hazel y Nico vieron hacia donde él veía.

— Ese renacuajo se parece a Percy — soltó Nico sin poder evitarlo y haciendo que Perseus lo mire.

— Nico — regaño Hazel y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, él se lo sobo.

— Pero es que eso es — señaló él de nuevo al niño que solo lo veía con sus enormes ojos verdemar aún lastimados.

— No le hagas caso — Hazel le sonrió al niño y se atrevió a acercase más a la mesa hasta estar enfrente del niño — ¿Tú eres Percy? — pregunto y comenzó a esconearlo con la mirada, no le agrado lo que vio.

— Mami me dice Percy pero solo a veces — aclaro él después de todo su mami solo le decía así de cariño, los demás todos le llamaban Perseus mismo nombre que era causa de sobrenombres y que los otros niños le molestaran.

— ¿Me dejas llamarte así? — pregunto ella dulcemente y el niño asintió sonriendo para después bostezar y cubrirse la boca con su pequeña manito.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que alguien duerma — Jason le sacudió el cabello haciendo que el pequeño ría.

— Deja que mamá Jason te vaya a acostar — se burlo Leo que estaba en una esquina de la mesa y se río cuando Jason lo miró mal pero Percy no prestó atención, sus ojitos habían captado algo que llamó su atención y pronto se escabulló de ahí.

— No, Percy, ven aquí — llamo Jason en cuanto lo vio correr pero se detuvo al ver que el niño lo hacía y lo hacía delante de Annabeth.

— Señorita — Percy captó toda la atención de la rubia, misma que sólo lo había estado viendo de lejos en la mesa donde estaba sentada. Ver a su novio así de pequeño no era fácil.

— Dime pequeño — sonrío triste porque el niño que seria su novio aún estaba lastimado y el yo actual de él no estaba.

— ¿Usted es una princesa? — pregunto acercándose más a ella y casi susurrando mientras la veía a los ojos. Annabeth se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y Piper a su lado tuvo que aguantar la risa.

— No — logro responder la hija de Atenea mientras él se acercó más pestañeando.

— Entonces ¿Por qué pareces una salida de un cuento? — pregunto mirándole a los ojos y Annabeth solo río y lo abrazo. Él ya olía a mar. Lo acomodó en sus piernas y besó su mejilla.

— No soy una princesa pero si quiero ser tu amiga — le dijo haciéndole cosquillas despacio en su pancita. Percy río.

— Y en un futuro más que su amiga — hablo Piper con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que la rubia se sonroje hasta las orejas y que el niño se quede mirando a la castaña.

— ¿Mi mejor amiga? — pregunto inocente Percy ladeando la cabeza y Piper se lo quedo mirando.

— Si cariño, ella será tu mejor amiga — aguanto la risa sabiendo la verdad y la rubia la empujo con su hombro.

Jason solo se había quedado del otro lado de la mesa mirándolos. Nico estaba siendo regañado por Hazel pues seguía diciendo que ese no era Percy sino un renacuajo, Will le había servido comida y escuchaba el regaño mientras que le daba de comer cada que intentaba protestar.

Poseidón y los demás dioses solo podían observar ¿Cómo le explicabas a un niño de siete años que su padre era un dios? ¿Cómo le explicabas de todo este mundo mitológico sin que se asustará y quisiera huir?

— ¿Como te sientes cariño? — susurro Anfitrite a su lado una vez que la demás dioses decidieron ir con sus demás hijos.

— No lo sé ¿Feliz? Bueno, una versión de mi hijo está aquí — sonrío viendo como el hijo de Júpiter lo cargaba de nuevo en brazos a su pequeño — ¿Molesto? ¿Has visto sus heridas? — vio su esposa, la angustia estaba pintada en los ojos de Poseidón.

— Si, las vi — ella acarició su brazo tratando de reconfortalo — Ya se las curaran y pronto también cambiaremos eso —

— Seguro me odia — suspiro el Dios de los mares y lastimosamente para esa afirmación no había nada que hacerle. Anfitrite solo pudo abrazarle.

Tritón por otra parte estaba junto con sus hermanos y Aquiles afuera del templo de Apolo, el mensajero de los mares daba vueltas de un lado a otro. A ninguno le había gustado la forma en que había aparecido Percy.

— Seguro fue ese ser — soltó con desprecio Belerofonte y los demás solo rechinaron los dientes con odio. No les cabía dudas de que el castaño tenía razón.

— Tranquilo — Aquiles abrazaba por los hombros al castaño — Estoy seguro que él estará bien, ya se dejará curar y todos podremos hablar con él — froto sus manos contra los hombros de su amigo buscando que se calmara y que dejara de estar tan alterado.

— ¡Hey! ¿No van a entrar? — pregunto Perseo saliendo del templo y viendo a todos reunidos ahí afuera. Ellos simplemente se detuvieron a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — Tritón lo miraba fijamente, los ojos azules de Perseo le devolvieron la mirada, se le hacía raro que el inmortal le este preguntando acerca del estado de Teseo.

— Dormido, muy quieto y dormido — logro responder y después suspiro cerrando los ojos — Espero que no duerma mucho más — Tritón solo asintió y desapareció.

— Esta un poco raro ¿no? — murmuró Belerofonte muy cómodo entre los brazos de Aquiles.

— Algo — sonrío Orión — Debe ser todo el cansancio por curar a Teseo — desestimó el tema aunque sabia que no era por eso.

— Debe ser eso — acepto Perseo aunque el sentía que era más por preocupación por Teseo que solo el cansancio, pero tal vez estaba mal. El mismo estaba cansado con todo lo de Teseo. — ¿Vamos a comer? — estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza, ahora que sabia que Teseo no empeoraría se tomaría las cosas con más calma.

— Vamos — alento Aquiles poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Belerofonte a hacer lo mismo, Orión siguió sus pasos. Mientras caminaban le contaron a Perseo lo sucedido con el pequeño Percy.

— ¿No crees que debería dormir en el templo de su padre? — Jason escucho que susurro alguien a su lado mientras el revisaba la gran maleta que había aparecido junto a Percy, en esta había ropa y zapatos para Percy.

— Bien, tienes que bañarte — El rubio sabia que lo mejor sería que lo cuidara su padre pero estaba seguro que a esta edad presentarle a Poseidón no sería de ayuda y menos en el estado que se encontraba Percy. Estaba herido y asustado en un lugar nuevo, con gente que lo conocía pero él no a ellos.

Busco un pijama entre la ropa de la maleta, había una de color celeste con pequeños dibujos de animales marinos en color azul, la tomo y llevo a Percy a bañarse. Jason se resignó a bañarlo porque cuando lo dejo solo se estaba demorando demasiado.

— Dije bañarse, no jugar con el agua — regañaba el rubio mientras lo secaba con mucho cuidado.

— Pero es que me encanta el agua — contestaba el niño que estaba sentado de espaldas al rubio sobre la cama. Ya tenía puesto un par de boxers y el pantalón del pijama.

— Por mucho que te guste, no debes estar mucho ahí. Te puedes resfriar — seguía con el regaño mientras buscaba algo para curar las heridas de la espalda del niño.

Will le había dicho que al menos las desinfecte él debido a que Percy solo dejaba que el rubio se acerque lo suficiente a él. Jason curo las heridas lo mejor que pudo, vendo su espalda y pecho, también sus brazos y piernas, puso crema desinflamatoria sobre los hematomas. En especial los de su rostro.

— Esta listo, ahora a dormir — El rubio levantó las mantas y Percy se acomodó, él lo arropó, le dio su tiburón — Buenas noches — se despidió.

— Buenas noches — contesto Percy y lo vio marchar. Se abrazó a su tiburón mientras las luces se apagaban.

— Padre — saludo Tritón cuando apareció muy de noche en la oficina que este tenía en su templo. Poseidón estaba viendo en una pantalla como estaban las cosas en su reino, al parecer las únicas personas o seres en movimiento eran los inmortales y los que estaban en el Olimpo.

— Tritón, hijo — devolvió el saludo desapareciendo la pantalla, se volteó a verlo. Este estaba delante del escritorio — ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano? — Tritón gruño.

— Dormido pero de mejor semblante, su cuerpo tiene una temperatura normal — respondió — Pero eso no es lo que me trajo aquí —

— Déjame adivinar ¿La reunión de las moiras? — se reclino en su asiento el dios de los mares mientras su hijo asentía.

— Aceptaras — fue lo único que pronunció, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Poseidón lo sabía, solo asintió eso era más que seguro, no necesitaba de las visiones de su hijo para saber que eso se trataría en el juicio de esos.

**_N/A: de la emoción olvide la nota XD._**

**_Bien aquí está el porque de la votación donde había ganado el Superman rubio._**

**_A él es a quien Percy estará más apegado.~_**

**_La segunda será con Annabeth ~_**

**_Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el libro wuuuuu ~_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: Capítulo wiii ~_**

**_—se va a a morir ahora si —_**

A la mañana siguiente Jason sintió que alguien invadía su cama y su espacio personal. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y con lo primero que se topó es con unos orbes negros, grandes y redondos devolviendole la mirada. Se asustó e iba a atacar por instinto pero su brazo estaba paralizado, sintió un peso sobre él. Sus ojos trataron de adaptarse a la luz.

— ¿Percy? — pregunto con voz ronca, a la mata de cabellos negros que estaba recostado en su brazo, este solo se movió y quedó boca arriba, su peluche de tiburón estaba encima del pecho de Jason. El rubio se movió lo mejor que pudo tratando de no despertar a Percy.

— ¿No lo habías dejado en su cama? — pregunto Will viendo a los dos con un cepillo de dientes en la mano, su cabello estaba mojado. Evidenciando que el hijo de Apolo acababa de salir del baño. Sus demás hermanos también estaban despiertos a diferencia del resto de campistas.

— Si — respondió extrañado mirando al pequeño que dormía muy cómodo en su cama, le dejo su peluche a un lado y como por instinto se giró a abrazarlo ¿En qué momento había llegado Percy ahí?.

— Los renacuajos cuando están asustados suelen buscar dormir con alguien más — Nico bostezo después de decir esto mientras se frotaba un ojo. Los dos rubios se lo quedaron viendo, bueno la verdad ninguno de ellos había tratado con hermanos pequeños, no al menos de la edad de Percy así que no sabían mucho del tema.

Nico terminó de levantarse de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus cosas para alistarse. Había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior, no sobre aquel lugar, pero si fueron bastante terribles. El ver a Bianca y saber que seguía ahí, estaba haciendo que todas las cosas que creía olvidadas volvieran. Se baño con agua fría tratando de sacar todo eso de su mente, cepillo sus dientes y salió del baño.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar sombritas? — propuso Will con una gran sonrisa. Nico solo rodó los ojos mientras Jason lo miraba con un pequeño Percy en sus brazos que cabeceaba de sueño.

— Si Nico, ve a comer. Lo necesitas — comento el rubio mirándole fijamente como si esperara que dijera que no para soltarle otro regaño tipo madre. El azabache de ojos oscuros se rindió y caminó junto a Will. — Ahora, tu debes entender que no puedes meterte en mi cama — miraba al niño en sus brazos.

— Es que el espantapájaros me asusto — murmuró haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos de foca bebé mientras sostenía su peluche de tiburón. Jason se rindió y no dijo más mientras lo ayudaba a asearse y cambiarse de ropa junto con los vendajes.

Cuando salieron a desayunar, en las mesas solo estaban los campistas, las cazadoras y la reina amazona. Los dioses no estaban. Supusieron que debían tener el juicio de los reyes antes de empezar el nuevo libro.

— Es tan tierno — murmuraba Piper mirando como Percy restregaba uno de sus ojos con su pequeño puño.

— Dice que un espantapájaros lo asustó y terminó durmiendo en mi cama — terminaba de contar Jason mientras le servía comida a Percy y ponía más jugo al vaso de Nico, mismo que solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados porque había logrado convencer a Will de no darle jugo y venia él y le servía de todos modos.

— Octavian — gruño Hazel rodando los ojos — Tuvo que haber soñado con su horrible cara, pobrecito — le sonrió a Percy que estaba más que feliz comiendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

— Bueno lo que podemos sacar de lo de ayer a hoy, es que las moiras si nos trajeron una pequeña sorpresa — señaló Annabeth mirando a Percy que se la quedo mirando. Vaya, su novio ahora tenía siete si no estaba mal — Perseus ¿Cuántos años tienes? —

— Yo, tengo estos muchos — levanto los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda y dos de su mano derecha.

— Esos si que son muchos años — dijo Will con dulzura, misma que hizo que Nico lo vea mal y este levanto las manos inocente.

— ¡Si! — respondió el pequeño animado y sonriéndole al rubio — Los cumpli hace unas semanas — levanto sus manos al aire.

— ¿Y qué traes en esa mochila? — pregunto suspicaz Leo que había estado muy callado viendo que el traía la mochila con la que había aparecido ayer a sus espaldas.

— Es un secreto — declaro con firmeza, esto solo le daba más curiosidad al latino.

— Bien, ya deja en paz al niño Leo — regaño Piper mientras golpeaba su mano que estiró para tomar la mochila del niño, la curiosidad por saber que tenía dentro le estaba matando.

— Pero ¿Nos dirás el secreto? — Leo le hacía ojitos al pequeño Percy. Este le dio una mirada y una sonrisita y nego con la cabeza mientras se llenaba la boca de hot cakes.

— Déjalo en paz latino — gruño Thalia acercándose a ellos — No dejes que coma más azúcar o lo tendrás todo el día saltando por ahí — advirtió alejando de Percy los cupcakes que se estaba devorando a escondidas, le dio una mala mirada a la teniente de las cazadoras — No me mires así, mejor come más fruta —

— Tú, no me agradas — la señalo con su pequeño dedo y ella sonrió de lado.

— Pues te acostumbras enano — ella revolvió su cabello y miro al rubio que solo suspiro mientras limpiaba las mejillas de Percy.

— No me puedes culpar de nada, no se nada sobre cuidar niños — termino de limpiar el rostro de Percy mientras este tomaba más fresas ya que le habían quitado sus cupcakes.

— Aprenderas — desestimó el tema con una mano mientras se sentaba a lado de Annabeth — Tenemos que hablar sobre el otro niño que llegó —

— ¿quién? — pregunto Annabeth mirándole con el ceño fruncido, ella susurró unas cosas a su oído y a Annabeth se le nubló la vista mientras asentía.

— Tal vez para el almuerzo, creo que tienes cosas en que pensar — susurro Thalia antes de levantarse para irse — Y no te dejes convencer por sus dulces ojos, saben como manipularte — le dijo a su hermano antes de alejarse y este solo asintió.

Dentro del coliseo de juicios se encontraban los dioses, los Olímpicos estaban en sus tronos, los dioses menores se encontraban donde se solían sentar los mestizos para la lectura y en medio de todos había tres de los Olímpicos esperando su juicio. Hera y Zeus estaban arrodillados y atados con cadenas doradas, Atenea estaba de pie aguantando estoicamente lo que estaba por venir.

De la nada, una gran luz blanca se hizo presente delante de los dioses, tanto que casi los cegó. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos hasta que esta bajo su intensidad. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, habían tres tronos delante de los acusados y tres mujeres sentados en ellos, llevaban túnicas negras y sus rostros cambiaban de ancianas a mujeres jóvenes e incluso bebés. Eran las moiras mostrando su gran poder delante de ellos.

—Dioses —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, todos se acomodaron en su asiento, ellas fijaron la vista en los tres dioses que tenían en frente —Les dejamos una orden, solo leer los libros y no causar tal desorden, estos tres han desobedecido y tendrán su castigo —

—¡Soy la reina! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Estoy por encima de ustedes! —comenzó a vociferar Hera.

—A callar —dijo una de las tres mujeres mientras movía su mano y la boca de la diosa quedó cerrada inmediatamente.

—Has cometido una falta imperdonable a nuestro mandato —dijo la del centro.

—Ustedes serán los dioses y los reyes del Olimpo pero de nosotras dependen todos sus destinos —dijo la de la izquierda alzando tres hilos dorados.

—Tenemos una tarea que debemos continuar —dijeron las tres cada una tomando un hilo dorado mientras los dioses veían con expectación y los tres del centro con temor, aunque una de ellas parecía quejarse con la boca cerrada —Una reina que a perdido su sentido no puede gobernar, así que en una semidiosa te convertirás —hablo la mujer de la derecha mientras tomaba el hilo dorado que pronto comenzó que perder su brillo.

—Deberás aparender los sacrificios que los hijos de tu familia deben hacer —seguía hablando mientras una luz dorada envolvía a la reina de los olímpicos que se removía incomoda como si eso doliera. Pronto en lugar de la mujer que antes fuera había una muchacha de unos catorce años, no muy poderosa de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules.

Hera veía su nuevo cuerpo horrorizada, quería gritar y farfullaba un montón de cosas pero no podía su boca seguía sellada y sus manos aseguradas por las cadenas doradas que se auto ajustaron a su nuevo y delgado (sin mucho desarrollo) cuerpo.

—Un rey sin justicia no puede seguir al mando, de tus acciones aprenderás y lo mismo que tu hija tu sufrirás —hablo la del centro sosteniendo un hilo dorados que pronto comenzó a perder su brillo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué? —comenzó a decir Zeus que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado pero pronto comenzó a gritar y una luz a envolverlo, se retorcía en el suelo. Cuando la luz se disipó dejó ver a un muchacho de unos trece años de cabello negro y ojos grises, bastante delgado y nada poderoso —¿Qué me ha pasado? —

—No has valorado a tus hijos lo suficiente, sigues pensando en venganzas a personas inocentes. Todo lo sucedido no es más que culpa de tus acciones inconsecuentes —dijo la de la derecha mirándole con reproche y el nuevo Zeus solo agacho la cabeza —Pero para la líder de todo esto, también un castigo habrá. No has atacado de frente pero bien que tramaste el plan, así que las consecuencias de tus planes has de pagar —

—Lo acepto mis señoras —se arrodillo frente a ellas y pronto la luz la envolvió, aguanto el dolor de su cambio y pronto quedo una muchacha de cabellos negros de unos quince años, ojos grises.

—La inmortalidad es algo que se les dio por nacimiento, más ninguno a tomado bien esa responsabilidad. Ninguno es inmortal, esperamos comprendan lo que quisieron mal, el sufrimiento de los actores del libro habrán de aguantar —terminaron por decir las tres y pronto a los tres nuevos semidioses los pusieron en una esquina y vieron a los dioses que quedaban.

—El Olimpo no puede quedar sin reyes ¿Quién nos mandara? —murmuró Hestia viendo con preocupación a los nuevos adolescentes dos de ellos con la cabeza abajo y a la otra aún queriendo ser libre de sus ataduras.

—Tranquilidad mi querida diosa del hogar —le sonrío la mujer de la derecha dejando solo un rostro joven igual que las otras dos.

—También hemos pensado en eso —hablo la del centro y la mirada de las tres se dirigió hacia cierto Dios que miraba muy atento su arma de poder no queriendo enterarse de nada.

—De los dioses más antiguos, un nuevo rey ascenderá y otra diosa igual de antigua con el reinará —dijo la de la derecha moviendo su mano y tomando dos nuevos hilos dorados de las madejas.

—Poseidón, dios de los mares. Podrías dignarnos con tu presencia en el centro —hablo la del centro sin mirarlo, este solo suspiro y se levanto. El resto de dioses solo veía todo con absoluto silencio.

—Mis señoras —hizo una reverencia ante ellas.

—Lo dijimos el día en que Cronos cayó. Solo aquel dios que verdaderamente lo derrotó es quien tiene derecho a ser el rey de los Olímpicos —dijeron los tres viendo fijamente al Dios de los mares que en un principio las veía erguidos pero a medida que hablaban parecía incómodo.

—Ya he dicho, que ese día fue Zeus quien le despedazo —se atrevió a hablar y todos se le quedaron viendo.

—Pero fuiste tu quien dio el golpe que logró desconcertarlo para eso lograr —Las tres le señalaron con sus dedos índices —El Olimpo necesita un nuevo rey, un rey que debió tener hace eones pero que no acepto —Más de uno se vio sin comprender, excepto por los dioses más antiguos.—Volvemos a preguntar ¿Aceptas ese encargo o dejaras que el Olimpo caiga? —

Poseidón se las quedó mirando, el tenía suficiente con su reino, no quería más. Miro a todas partes y lo único que encontraba era miradas de dioses desesperados por un nuevo líder, uno que no fuera como Zeus o Hera.

—Acepto.

—Has decidido bien —dijeron las tres mientras comenzaban a trabajar en uno de los hilos, los dioses festejaban por lo bajo desde sus lugares. Tenían un nuevo rey, uno que seguramente les dejaría estar un poco más de tiempo con sus hijos. Pronto una luz cálida envolvió a Poseidón y una pequeña esquela dorada en forma de corona apareció en su cabeza.

—Has decidido bien, esperemos que reines con honor y gloria, que los aires de poder no se suban a tu cabeza y no tengas ínfulas de grandeza —recomiendo la de la izquierda mientras Poseidón asentía y simplemente volvía a su lugar —Ahora mi pequeña diosa del hogar —le sonrió a esta que solo se la quedo mirando.

—Hestia, cuidadora de la llama que mantiene unidos a todos en el mundo. La diosa más importante y más olvidada del lugar —dijeron las tres haciendo que ella enrojezca y aparezca en el centro de todo —El Olimpo necesita una reina, alguien que tenga que ver por esta familia. Necesitamos de ti, si es que así nos concedes —

—¿Yo? —abrió mucho los ojos, habían dicho que era la más importante.

—Alguien debe cuidar de los olímpicos y de la esferas de Hera, hasta que ella aprenda su lección —Dijo la del centro mirando a la diosa del hogar —Preguntamos hoy ¿Quieres reinar junto a tu hermano? Algo que por ser la mayor y por derecho te correspondía —

Ella miró a todas partes y al igual que Poseidón solo encontró miradas de dioses ansiosos porque ella aceptara.

—Acepto.

—Hestia, diosas del Hogar, reina de la esperanza de todos, cuidadora de la llama que mantiene caliente los corazones de todos. Salve a la nueva reina de los Olímpicos y Salve al nuevo rey de los Olímpicos también —dijeron las tres mientras trabajaban en el hilo dorado y pronto sobre Hestia al igual que de Poseidón aprecio una pequeña Corona —Los tres dioses castigados tienen los libros para cambiar y su inmortalidad será de vuelta pero si vuelven a atacar un nuevo castigo recibirán —Las tres desaparecieron tal como aparecieron.

—Salve al nuevo rey —se medio burlo Hades para romper el silencio que se había instalado en la sala. Poseidón como el rey maduro que era le saco la lengua.

—Bueno señor nuevo rey —se burlo Anfitrite haciendo que su esposo la vea y niegue con la cabeza —Creo que hay que hacer algunos cambios ¿no? —Poseidón pareció recordar eso.

—Es verdad —asintió y miro a Hades que se lo quedo mirando —La sala de los tronos estará lista mañana, si es que Atenea no estaba mal con los planos —La nombrada levantó la cabeza y lo vio con reproche mientras el sonreía burlón. No importaba que fuera el nuevo rey, el seguía siendo un cerebro de coral —Creo que habrá que añadir un trono más y corregir otros ¿no? —

—¿Un trono más? —preguntaron Hades y Zeus al mismo tiempo. Poseidón sonrió.

—Por supuesto que un trono más, yo no voy a reinar solo y lo primero que necesito es a mi hermano mayor a mi lado —vio como los ojos de Hades se abrieron mucho y pronto parecía querer hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—¿Mi/Su trono? —volvieron a hablar los dos uno casi al borde del llanto de la alegría y el otro altamente sorprendido.

—Si —se limitó a contestar Poseidón y luego miro al pequeño Zeus —Siempre te dije que me parecía mala idea hacer caso de Hera y no dejarle venir al Olimpo —el antiguo rey bajo la cabeza y vio de soslayo a Hera que aún trataba de hablar y de soltarse —Pero bueno, creo que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Es mejor que sigamos la lectura —

—¿Estás seguro Tío rey Possy? —pregunto Apolo algo dubitativo mientras los dioses menores se iban poniendo en sus tronos.

—Claro que si —en realidad no estaba nada seguro de querer oír como su hijo se metía en más peligros pero sentía que debía terminar lo más pronto posible así seguro pronto también le traían al Percy real. Aunque también tenía un ligero inconveniente con el pequeño Percy.

—Pueden entrar —Anuncio Tritón a los campistas. Todos comenzaron a entrar sin más dentro del salón.

Las cazadoras se veían las unas a las otras porque unas eran fieles a Thalia pero otras a Zoe así que por ahora tenían una división entre ellas mismas. Otro que tenía conflictos y una división pero interna era Luke, en sus manos estaba la daga que alguna vez le dio a Annabeth pero ahora no sabia como dársela, o si la aceptaría de vuelta.

Jason en cambio tenía otro dilema, uno de cabellos negros alborotados que no dejaba de hacer preguntas de todo ese lugar y sobre todo lo que veía. El rubio agradecía tener mucha paciencia y se preguntaba si el había sido así de pequeño, recordar su niñez no era agradable así que no lo pensó demasiado.

—¿Entonces los dioses existen? —preguntaba el pequeño mientras abrazaba su tiburón y al cuello de Jason.

—Si y uno de ellos es tu papá —admitió despacio el rubio llevándole en brazos dentro de la sala. El pequeño Percy por alguna razón se lo creía, aunque este era el sueño más largo y extraño que había tenido en toda su corta existencia.

Aunque siempre recordaba las palabras hirientes del Apestoso Gabe, él solía decir muchas veces que su padre debía ser un bueno para nada y que era su culpa que se haya ido. A veces el solía pensar que él tenía razón pues todos decían que era un mal niño y tal vez por eso su papá no lo quiso y dejó a su mamá.

—¿Quieres conocerlo? —preguntó el rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos. Percy se recostó bien en su hombro y negó con la cabeza, no quería decepcionar a su papá como ya lo hacía con su mami. Aunque ella decía que no lo hacia. —Esta bien, tal vez después —el rubio se detuvo en medio de los tronos de los dioses.

Percy levantó la cabeza y miró lo que veían todos, había personas que irradiaban mucho poder ahí sentadas en sillas muy distintas a donde estaban sentándose los demás. Lo que el no se espero ver es una cara conocida y que alrededor de esta estaban muchas chicas.

—¡Hermana! —grito antes de bajarse de los brazos del rubio y salir corriendo hasta la persona que el conocía, aunque no se explicaba como estaba aquí. Bueno tal vez porque según él era un sueño. Corrió y se abrazó a la cintura de ella.

Todos dejaron de moverse y acomodarse para ver la escena. Pequeño Percy estaba abrazándose a nada más y nada menos que una estupefacta Artemisa. Los dioses no sabían que hacer y no se explicaban porque el pequeño parecía conocerla.

—No has vuelto —murmuró haciendo un puchero y viendo con los ojitos aguados a la diosa que como siempre solo aparentaba doce años —Mamá dijo que te fuiste lejos con papá ¿Ya no me quieres? —parecía estar al borde del llanto.

—Claro que te quiero pequeño —la diosa tenía una expresión relajada mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. La verdad seguía sorprendida de que el la conociera de algo. Pero actúo de forma conveniente, no podía decirle que no le conocía —Solo que debía irme porque debías crecer y ya no me necesitabas —lo tomo en sus brazos y lo alzo.

—No es verdad, yo aún te necesito. Yo no soy fuerte, yo no puedo defenderla —Percy rompió en llanto y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Claro que lo eres, eres muy fuerte y muy valiente. Estoy segura que ella está a salvo contigo mi pequeño —susurro a su oído tratando de contener todo su dolor.

Poseidón al principio se impresiono bastante pero después simplemente veía la escena con suma tristeza, ya se imaginaba porque su pequeño hijo conocía a la diosa de la Luna. Los demás lo estaban sospechando, mientras que Dos rubios veían la escena entre divertidos y algo contrariados, Artemisa era la diosa de los partos y por ende de los niños pequeños. En especial de los que eran maltratados.

—Ahora que nos calmamos —Ella le limpió el rostro con su mano —Te voy a presentar a alguien y vamos a curar un poco esas heridas ¿está bien? —Percy se lo pensó, no podía decirle que no a su "hermana" así que asintió —Apolo —llamo suavemente haciendo que el Dios del Sol sacuda la cabeza y avance hacia ella —Bien, Percy, te voy a presentar a mi molesto gemelo. Apolo —

—¿Cómo el Dios del sol? —murmuró limpiando el resto de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Ves eres un niño muy listo —beso su mejilla haciendo reír al pequeño y que Apolo se la quede mirando extrañado. Ella cuidaba de los niños, si, pero nunca le había visto comportarse así con uno.

—Hola Percy —se acerco con su mejor sonrisa hasta él —Yo soy Apolo y te voy a curar ¿esta bien? —El pequeño miro a Artemisa y esta asintió, entonces hizo lo mismo.—No te dolerá —paso sus manos por su pequeño cuerpo y curó las heridas más urgentes —Después te haré una revisión en mi consultorio ¿esta bien? —

—¿Eres doctor? —los ojitos verdes le miraban expectante mientras se abrazaba a Artemisa. Apolo río ante esto, vaya pregunta.

—Si Percy, yo soy doctor —asintió y Percy se lo quedo mirando.

—¿También mago? Ayer desapareciste y apareciste —alzo su brazo que ya no dolía con algo de emoción. Apolo y algunos más rieron de su inocencia infantil.

—No, él no es mago pero se le da bien eso —comento con burla Artemisa ganándose un Hey de parte de Apolo —El es un dios, como todos los que estamos sentados en los tronos, tal como lo es tu papá también —Percy se removió en sus brazos para que lo baje, una vez en el suelo busco a Jason y corrió a él.

—¿Mi hermana es una diosas? —le pregunto en voz baja al rubio que ya estaba en su lugar junto con Piper y los demás. El pequeño no quería quedar mal delante de ella al parecer, Jason asintió —¿Qué diosa es? —

—¿Cuáles eran los dioses gemelos? —pregunto el rubio, después de todo mientras entraban a la sala habían hablado de eso y el parecía conocer bien los nombres de los dioses. Percy golpeó su barbilla con su índice mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ya sé —sonrío y corrió de nuevo con Artemisa que solo quería reír ante sus pequeñas acciones —Artemisa, la diosa de la caza y de la luna —hablo tratando de hacer memoria de lo que le leía su madre —También de los partos y de los niños —

—Muy bien Percy —ella se agachó y besó su mejilla como premio y el río ante esto —¿No quieres que te presente a tu papá Percy? Creo que él querría conocerte —

—No, él no. No creo que quiera —murmuró mirando el suelo —No me quiso al nacer y ahora menos, cuando sepa que soy malo en la escuela —estaba abatido por esto, sacudió la cabeza y miró a la diosa antes de ponerse a llorar —¿Me puedo sentar contigo y con el rubio? —pidió en un susurro que Apolo escuchó.

—¿Por qué con el rubio también? —pregunto Apolo mirándole y Percy le hizo un ademán con su dedo índice de que se acerque. Este lo hizo.

—Me cae bien el rubio —susurro mirando al dios, sonrió. Percy miró a Jason y volvió a mirar al Dios —Además tiene a mi tiburón —termino por decir y vio con seriedad al Dios. Apolo solo sonrió.

—Bien, dile al rubio que venga, te sentaras con mis cazadoras —Percy soltó un gritillo animado e infantil mientras salía corriendo hacia el rubio y lo jalaba.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, el niño ha hablado —dijo con seriedad Piper empujándolo y dejando que Percy se lo lleve. Jason se rindió mientras se iba a sentar entre las cazadoras y Percy en sus piernas.

—Estamos listos —sonrío Percy mientras veía que Apolo tomaba el libro y lo miraba, su cara cambió drásticamente solo mirando la portada.

—Lee de una vez Apolo —murmuró Hermes a su lado y Apolo trago saliva.

—**_Percy Jackson y la maldición del titán_** — miro a su hermana en cuanto termino de leer, ella se sintió aturdida ante su mirada.

—Lee el primer capítulo Apolo —pidió Poseidón viendo a su pequeño hijo, se preguntaba que tanto había hecho al dejarlo con su madre como para que no quiera verlo. Tal vez lo odiaba como lo hizo Teseo. Teseo, pensar en él también dolía porque seguía dormido.

Orión veía a Percy desde su lugar pensando en su hermano y en como quería estar cerca de él. De todos era el más apegado a sus hermanos porque el nunca contó con una familia en si. Su madre era un monstruo, el cual no sabe como su padre pudo estar con ella pero bueno aquí estaba él como muestra de que su padre tenía un estómago muy fuerte. Entonces por eso el quería tanto a sus hermanos, esperaba que pronto Percy les dejara acercarse a él.

Belerofonte quería lo mismo que Orión, ver lo lastimado que llegó le había dolido mucho pero no podía hacer nada si el pequeño no quería conocer a su familia. Aquiles viendo la cara de preocupación del castaño lo abrazó por los hombros para reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que todos estaría bien. El castaño solo se dejó abrazar.

—Si, ya voy —respondió el Dios del sol dejando de ver a su hermana y a su amigo —**_Mi operación de rescate sale fatal_** —

—Vaya que este libro comienza bien —comento Poseidón suspirando, su hijo no lo quería conocer, tenía un nuevo trabajo, su hijo era medio suicida en los libros y sus títulos para los capítulos no estaban ayudando.

—Jason —Llamo el pequeño Percy al rubio, este se acercó más a su rostro para que pueda susurrar a su oído —¿Qué es una misión? —

—Pues es como un encargo que debes cumplir, así como las tareas de la escuela —trato de explicárselo de modo sencillo y Percy asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. El rubio veía su rostro, ahora estaba libre de golpes o rasguños, le alegraba verlo así, también que no le doliera cuando lo tomaba de la cintura. Aunque aún le molestaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a un niño.

Thalia los veía de reojo, ella ya se había enterado antes de todo esto que Artemisa había visto a Percy cuando era pequeño, ella siempre había tenido estima por Percy. Lo había cuidado con esmero desde que tenía cuatro pero lo tuvo que dejar de visitar a los cinco porque si no comenzaría a darse cuenta de quien era ella y no convenía por los monstruos.

**_El viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi madre me preparó una bolsa de viaje y unas cuantas armas letales y me llevó a un nuevo internado. _**

—¿Otro? —pregunto Percy poniendo un puchero en sus labios y abrazando a su tiburón. Estaba pensando que ya lo habían expulsado y su madre tenía que cambiarlo a mediados de año, eso era un fastidio. Y eso que solo lo había hecho una vez.

—Este no es para que vayas a estudiar —dijo Nico con una mirada neutra —Solo estarás ahí de pasada, por la misión —Bianca solo miraba al suelo ya se imaginaba que misión era esa. Percy se lo quedó mirando ladeando la cabeza y luego asintió despacio, el chico era extraño pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo por alguna razón.

**_Por el camino recogimos a mis amigas Annabeth y Thalia._**

—Habla de la princesa —soltó Percy en voz alta haciendo que todos suelten una ligera risa viendo como los colores se subían a Annabeth y Percy se arrepintió de gritar. A veces decía las cosas que pensaba en voz alta, en la escuela ya lo había metido en problemas.

Como cuando se presentó su profesora de preescolar y esta tenía una verruga en la barbilla, lo que a él le recordó a una de las brujas de los cuentos que le leía su madre al dormir cuando tenía tiempo. A él se le salió decirle que parecía bruja y la maestra no lo tomó muy bien que se diga.

—Si habla de la princesa Annabeth, Percy —Thalia acarició su cabello tratando de calmarlo y de hacerlo sentir seguro —Ellos se ríen por como ella se ha tomado el cumplido, no has dicho nada malo —acaricio la mejilla del pobre que tenía las manos sobre su boca.

—Todo lo que hago esta mal —murmuró con las manos en su boca, solo Jason lo oyó, pasó su mano por su cabello. El pequeño Percy no estaba bien en ningún sentido.

—Esta bien que digas lo que piensas ¿si? —susurro a su oído haciendo que volteé a verlo —Es mejor eso a estar callado siempre, no has dicho nada malo —Percy asintió despacio y parpadeo varias veces casi se había puesto a llorar porque se reían de él una vez más pero se resistió a hacerlo.

Los dioses veían al pequeño ¿Qué tanto daño hacían al dejarlos con los mortales y no visitarlos? Se suponía que lo hacían por su propia protección o eso decía Zeus pero ¿No los dejaban expuestos a los propios mortales? Ellos también podían llegar a ser monstruos. Tal vez esa era la primera ley que debían cambiar.

**_Desde Nueva York a Bar Harbor, en Maine, había un trayecto de ocho horas en coche. _**

—Maine no es bonito en esa época del año —murmuró Grover viendo a su amigo ahora hecho un pequeño niño de siete años, era más fácil leer sus emociones. Estaba asustado, triste y bastante confundido con todo pero estaba visto que se sentía a salvo donde estaba en ese momento. El se arrepentía de haberle asustado aunque esta mañana Percy pareció más tranquilo cuando lo vio.

**_El aguanieve caía sobre la autopista. Hacía meses que no veía a aquellas amigas, pero entre aquella ventisca y lo que nos esperaba, estábamos demasiado nerviosos para decirnos gran cosa._**

—Pero igual el auto no fue en silencio —murmuró Thalia con una sonrisa y escondiendo el rostro para que Percy no la vea, vaya que tenía para hacerle bromas para el resto de su vida. Lo malo es que no podía hacer eso con el pequeño Percy, así que mejor se lo reservaba.

Bianca por ahora solo miraba al suelo pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo era muy notorio que este libro estaba tratando sobre que iban de misión a verlos a ella y a su hermano. Mordió su labio. Estaba ansiosa por todo lo que pasó, la voz le había advertido sobre que Nico estaba tal vez molesta con ella pero no le había dicho exactamente el porqué y esto le tenía preocupada.

**_Salvo mi madre, claro. Ella, si está nerviosa, todavía habla más. Cuando llegamos finalmente a Westover Hall estaba oscureciendo y mi madre ya les había contado las anécdotas más embarazosas de mi historial infantil, sin dejarse una sola._**

Las mejillas del pequeño Percy se encendieron de color rojo mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho del rubio y su tiburón. Vaya que de por si ya tenía historias para que su madre cuente ahora no se imaginaba las de años venideros.

—Solo mi madre —susurro en su escondite y Jason río aunque luego se cayó al ver la mirada de Thalia y su sonrisa. Algo le decía que ella se sabia también algunas de el a más de la grapadora, desvió la mirada.

**_Thalia limpió los cristales empañados del coche y escudriñó el panorama con los ojos entornados._**

**_—¡Uf! Esto promete ser divertido._**

Zeus arqueo una ceja mirando a su hija desde su lugar ¿Le era divertido ir a misiones? Porque él estaba sintiendo lo que ella sentía y solo sentía angustia, no encontraba el sentimiento de diversión.

—Y vaya que lo fue —Murmuró Annabeth frunciendo el ceño, los dioses no habían dicho mucho acerca del encuentro con las moiras pero desde ahí podía notar que los tres culpables estaban muy cambiados.

**_Westover Hall parecía un castillo maldito: todo de piedra negra, con torres y troneras y unas puertas de madera imponentes. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado, dominando por un lado un gran bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y rugiente._**

Hades frunció el ceño, el lugar le parecía muy interesante y perfecto para que sus hijos estudien. A él le gustaban los lugares así. Esto le dio una mala idea y vio a sus hijos, ambos miraban el suelo con el ceño fruncido lo que solo le confirmaba la terrible idea que tenía.

—Misión fatal —susurro para si mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ahora su hija estaba aquí pero en el tiempo de su otro hijo no estaba ¿Seria que? No, no podía ser así. Ella se había hecho cazadora, así que por lo menos no fue en esta parte, se preguntaba entonces ¿Cuándo?

**_—¿Seguro que no quieres que os espere? —preguntó mi madre._**

**_—No, gracias, mamá. No sé cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto. Pero no te preocupes por nosotros._**

**_—Claro que me preocupo, Percy. ¿Y cómo pensáis volver?_**

—Tienes una buena madre niño —dijo Artemisa viendo al pequeño azabache que ya había vuelto a estar bien sentado en las piernas del rubio.

—La mejor de todas —aseguró él con una gran sonrisa, eso era algo que estaba orgulloso de decir en voz alta.

—Claro que si —ella revolvió su cabello con su mano y Apolo la veía con los ojos entrecerrados para luego desviar la mirada a cierto rubio de ojos verdes que miraba atentamente el suelo.

Su hermana tenía debilidad con los hijos del mar eso estaba visto, medio gruño volviendo a mirar el libro.

**_Rogué no haberme ruborizado. Bastante incómodo era ya tener que recurrir a ella para que me llevase en coche a mis batallas._**

—Pero al menos tenías transporte pringao —dijo Ares ganándose la atención del pequeño que solo se encogió un poco entre los brazos de Jason, aquel hombre no le agradaba.

—Pues siento decirte que te ruborizaste hasta las orejas —añadió Thalia llamando su atención y haciendo que deje de ver al Dios de la guerra.

—No es cierto —frunció el ceño mirando a la hija de Zeus.

—Pero eres una monada con las mejillas rojas —agrego Phoebe pellizcando su mejilla y Percy se la quedo mirando y luego sonrió, la recordaba vagamente.

—Eres la amiga de mi hermana —la emoción en su voz era evidente pero luego se cayó —Digo de la Diosa —

—Tu puedes seguir diciéndome hermana —ella volvió a sacudir su cabello haciéndolo reír mientras asentía y Apolo no sabía si sentía celos de su hermana o por que esta tenía toda la atención del pequeño hijo de su tío —Cabeza de Helio lee —el salto ante esto, se los había quedado viendo fijamente.

—Si, si, ahora sigo —se acomodo y trato de seguir con la lectura mientras a su lado Hermes trataba de aguantar la risa. Su amigo era un caso muy especial. Amigo. La palabra comenzaba a incomodar.

**_—Todo irá bien, señora Jackson —terció con una sonrisa Annabeth, que llevaba el pelo rubio recogido bajo una gorra. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo tono gris del mar revuelto—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de mantenerlo a salvo._**

Atenea podía sentir que así era, que ella estaba confiada pero así mismo tal vez su instinto de madre. Ese que ignoraba siendo diosa porque tenía cosas que hacer como vigilar el camino de sus hijos, mismos que la mayor parte de las veces eran prudentes. Le estaban dando todas las alarmas de que eso no saldría bien.

—Gracias —sonrío Percy a la rubia y esta solo le sonrió, luego él miró a Thalia —A ti también —ella pellizco su mejilla suavemente.

**_Mi madre pareció calmarse un poco. Annabeth es para ella la semidiosa más sensata que ha llegado jamás a octavo curso. Está convencida de que, si no me han matado, más de una vez ha sido gracias a Annabeth. Lo cual es cierto, pero eso no significa que me guste reconocerlo._**

—¿Por qué no? —frunció el ceño Zoe hasta ahora de lo que sabia del semidiós aquel eran cosas buenas pero le preocupaba el hecho de que se fuera a transformar en un cerdo como su nueva cazadora. Misma que intentaba acomodarse la ropa, esta parecía quedarle algo grande o tal vez ella se hacía pequeña no lo sabían.

—Porque sería reconocer que dependes de otros y vamos que hasta a nosotras nos cuesta reconocer eso —contesto Thalia y Zoë asintió, estaba viendo que podía aprender bastante acerca de la hija de Zeus. Porque del último no es que haya aprendido mucho.

**_—Muy bien, queridos —dijo mi madre—. ¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis?_**

**_—Sí, señora Jackson —respondió Thalia—. Y gracias por el viaje._**

**_—¿Jerséis suficientes? ¿Mi número de móvil?_**

**_—Mamá..._**

El pequeño Percy cerraba los ojos contra el pecho de Jason, eso le recordaba al primer día en el jardín de niños. Su madre a veces podía ser un poquito exasperante cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero aún así era la mejor de todas.

**_—¿Néctar y ambrosía, Percy? ¿Un dracma de oro por si tenéis que contactar con el campamento?_**

—Jason —murmuró alzando la cabeza y viendo al rubio junto con su tiburón —¿Qué es eso de ambrosía, néctar y dra... drama? —pregunto por lo bajo.

—Comida, bebida y moneda de los dioses —respondió con sencillez a ese par de ojitos brillantes que lo miraban con asombro. Eso le hacía dudar aún más de como alguien podía lastimarle.

Tritón desde donde estaba miraba al pequeño, parecía inquieto y habido de conocimiento, miró a su padre y al niño. No quería admitirlo pero ya quería que conozca a su padre para aprovechar esa pequeña mente y llenarla de conocimiento, ahora que podían acercarse sin mucho temor a los mestizos. Se sentía ansioso de conocer al pequeño Percy.

**_—¡Mamá, por favor! Todo va a ir bien. Vamos, chicas._**

—Eso no esta bien cariño, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti —regaño Hestia con suavidad y Percy volteo a verla, le pareció una niña muy hermosa pero hablaba con el mismo tono de su madre.

—¿Lo siento? —se disculpo aunque bueno no había sido él quien había dicho si no el Percy del libro.

—Pero Hestia cariño, era entendible que actué así. Su madre lo estaba poniendo en vergüenza delante de su princesa —Afrodita sonrió satisfecha al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Annabeth y la risa de Thalia junto con el resto. Percy solo las veía sin entender nada.

—Esta bien Afrodita, lo disculpare solo por eso —asintió la nueva reina.

Mientras tanto Hera se seguía removiendo en su lugar, los otros dos estaban sentados en el piso aceptando su condena estoicamente. Ella los veía con enfado ¿No comprendían que debían hacer algo? ¡Ellos eran dioses! ¡Ellos gobernaban! No podían aceptar así sin más este castigo, ella iba a encontrar la forma de acabar con todo esto.

**_Pareció algo dolida por mi respuesta, lo cual me sentó mal, pero ya tenía ganas de bajarme del coche. _**

—Igual no debiste contestar eso —murmuró Thalia y le dio un ligero golpe con su dedo en la nariz cuando el volteo a verla, él solo bajo la mirada y asintió.

**_Antes que oír otra historia sobre lo mono que estaba en la bañera a los tres años, prefería excavar una madriguera en la nieve y morir congelado._**

—No es por nada pero cualquiera preferiría eso —admitió Will haciendo que varios asientan, mientras su mirada estaba en el hijo de Hades que seguía con el ceño fruncido —¿Quieres que hablemos Nico? —el levanto la mirada, los ojos azules le escaneaban pero eran cálidos y le transmitían seguridad.

—Después —asintió, tal vez acercarse más a él le haría las cosas más llevaderas con todo este asunto.

**_Annabeth y Thalia me siguieron. El viento me atravesaba el abrigo con sus dagas heladas._**

**_—Tu madre es estupenda, Percy —dijo Thalia en cuanto el coche se perdió de vista._**

Luke que solo miraba la daga que le había dado Hal desde hace rato, levantó la vista ¿Thalia diciendo que un adulto era estupendo? La mujer debía serlo, porque ella no solía expresarse así de la gente.

**_—Pse, bastante pasable —reconocí—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tú estás en contacto con tu madre?_**

Thalia y Jason intercambiaron una mirada y después ambos miraron al que suponían era su padre por la ropa que (ahora le quedaba algo grande) cargaba.

—¿Son hermanos? —pregunto pequeño Percy y los dos le miraron y le sonrieron asintiendo —Yo quisiera tener hermanos —sus ojitos tenían pintado el anhelo.

—Pues aquí en la sala tienes algunos —comento Jason —Ellos están con tu papá y les encantaría conocerte —Percy se lo quedo mirando y luego miro a toda la sala.

¿Su padre estaba ahí no? Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al pequeño. Discretamente le hacían señales hacia donde estaba Poseidón y el resto de su familia. Percy se los quedo mirando y luego a Jason, hizo eso varias veces, no se sentía muy seguro con respecto a su padre así que por ahora solo se los quedo mirando.

Apolo al ver que no iba a decir o hacer nada, decidió seguir adelante con la lectura.

**_Me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije. A Thalia se le dan muy bien las miradas fulminantes. _**

—Gracias, es un don —se ufano ella y Jason solo rodo los ojos, ella lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza —No me ruedes los ojos, sigo siendo la mayor —el frunció el ceño ¿cómo ella sabía lo que hacía si estaba dándole la espalda? Tal vez era cosa de mujeres. Percy solo río de la mirada de Jason a su hermana.

**_Cómo se le iban a dar mal con toda esa ropa punk que lleva —chaqueta del ejército rota, pantalones de cuero negro, cadenas plateadas—, y sobre todo con esos ojos azules maquillados con una gruesa raya negra. La mirada que me lanzó esta vez fue tremebunda._**

—Y eso que no ha visto la suya propia —murmuró Rachel recordando el cuadro que pintó de él y la expresión que tenía en batalla, que Percy decía que tal vez ella exageraba un poco en eso pero ella insistía en que apenas y había captado solo una parte de esa mirada.

Leo en cambio contuvo un escalofrío recordando la que le dio en el Argo II nunca pensó extrañar que le mire así, se volvió a repetir que Percy estaba bien y que le traerían pronto.

**_—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Percy..._**

—No sé porque pero eso me suena a alguien —mencionó Jason recordando el primer libro —Creo que eres muy buena maestra —

—La mejor —aseguro ella para nada avergonzada de haber sido el ejemplo para Annabeth tal vez.

**_—Será mejor que entremos ya —la interrumpió Annabeth—. Grover debe de estar esperándonos._**

—Claro que lo hacía —susurro Bianca aún mirando el suelo, si el padre del pequeño niño estaba ahí, significaba que el de ella también ¿no? ¿Cuál sería su padre o su madre? Era tan difícil no saber nada de ninguno de los dos, su mente trataba de unir fragmentos pero solo logra obtener Dolores de cabeza. Ella le preguntaría a Nico pero dudaba que le dijera algo.

**_Thalia echó un vistazo al castillo y se estremeció._**

**_—Tienes razón. Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado aquí para verse obligado a pedir socorro._**

El sátiro miró disimuladamente a Nico y a Bianca, también recordó a Espino. Contuvo un escalofrío. Con todo eso ¿Quién no pediría socorro?

**_Yo alcé la vista hacia las negras torres de Westover Hall._**

**_—Nada bueno, me temo._**

—Y seguramente tiene razón —mascullo Clarisse apoyándose en Chris, para esa época si no estaba mal ella estaba cuidando de Chris y viendo lo del laberinto. Esa misión había sido de las más caóticas que recordaba sin contar la de matar el Drakon pero esa más que caótica fue dolorosa a más no poder.

—Nadie te lo niega mi guerrera —susurro Chris besando su costado de la cabeza tratando de calmarla.

**_* * *_**

**_Las puertas de roble se abrieron con un siniestro chirrido y entramos en el vestíbulo entre un remolino de nieve._**

**_—Uau —fue lo único que logré decir._**

—Hasta perro les salió —se burlo el ex Augur mirando con sorna al pequeño Percy, este solo ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Y que hay de malo con eso? Los perros son unos animales geniales —se cruzo de brazos y le dio una mala mirada. La cual resultaba muy tierna para todos porque tenía su tiburón entre sus brazos y las mejillas infladas.

Afrodita y todos sus hijos tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos descomunales para no abalanzarse sobre él, no deseaban que se asuste.

—No hay ningún problema Percy —le sonrió Reyna tranquilizando al niño y luego miro a Octavian —Y tú, mejor cierra la boca. No caigas más bajo —masculló con severidad.

Él no le tomó importancia con lo que estaba planeando pronto se acabaría toda esta burla de lectura y también se aseguraría de acabar con los griegos de una vez por todas. Debía aprovechar que era pequeño.

**_Aquello era inmenso. En los muros se alineaban estandartes y colecciones de armas, con trabucos, hachas y demás. Yo sabía que Westover era una escuela militar, pero quizá se habían pasado con la decoración._**

—A mi me fascina la decoración —comentaron Ares y Hades al mismo tiempo, Afrodita y Perséfone solo rodaron los ojos, solo a ellos les podría gustar eso.

**_Me llevé la mano al bolsillo, donde siempre guardo mi bolígrafo letal, Contracorriente. _**

—Uh —Percy pequeño se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco un bolígrafo, todos se le quedaron mirando —¿Qué? —

—Nada, nada —Jason le sonrió, no se explicaban cómo es que lo tenía y más quien se lo había dado.

Percy lo volvió a meter a su bolsillo, la voz del viento cuando la luz lo envolvió en su departamento le había dicho que era para protección. Esa voz le sonaba familiar ahora que lo pensaba pero no sabía de que o quien era. Decidió dejar el asunto para después.

**_Percibía algo extraño en aquel lugar. Algo peligroso. Thalia se había puesto a frotar su pulsera de plata, su objeto mágico favorito. Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo: se avecinaba una pelea._**

Hal que estaba escuchando la lectura entre los que serían sus hermanos se sintió extraño a la mención de esto, como si el tuviera alguna relación con esa pulsera.

Thalia por su parte veía con una sonrisa la pulsera, vaya que era útil además de que le traía recuerdos. No muy buenos pero eran recuerdos.

**_—Me pregunto dónde... —empezó Annabeth._**

**_Las puertas se cerraron con estruendo a nuestra espalda._**

**_—Bueeeno —murmuré—. Me parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato._**

—Esto cada vez más suena a película de terror —murmuró Piper y no es que ella fuera fan de esas películas, le preocupaban sus amigos y en el lío que pudieran meterse.

**_Me llegaban los ecos de una música desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Parecía música de baile._**

—Los bailes en los internados son los mejores —dijo Drew retocando su maquillaje y Lacy bufo claro que a ella le encantaban los bailes, si se la pasaba coqueteando con medio mundo y haciendo críticas de todo. Nunca comprendería como es que ella podía ser su hermana.

**_Escondimos nuestras bolsas tras una columna y empezamos a cruzar la estancia. _**

Ares y Atenea negaron con la cabeza, lo último que debían hacer era dejar sus cosas por ahí, no sabían en qué momento podían necesitarles.

**_No habíamos llegado muy lejos cuando oí pasos en el suelo de piedra y un hombre y una mujer surgieron de las sombras._**

—Y aquí es cuando aparece el tipo con un cuchillo y suena la música instrumental —dijo Leo dramáticamente haciendo el ruido de la música instrumental.

—¡Leo! —regaño Piper viendo como el pequeño Percy y los menores se agazapaban contra los mayores porque no estaba haciendo el ruido con la boca si no con un aparato y de alguna forma lo estaba reproduciendo en toda la sala, más de uno habia brincando de la impresión.

—Hay que darle dramatismo a esto —se excuso él cruzándose de brazos viéndola muy serio y ella solo negaba con la cabeza, los dioses solo reían de la escena.

**_Los dos llevaban el pelo gris muy corto y uniformes negros de estilo militar con ribetes rojos. La mujer tenía un ralo bigote, mientras que el tipo iba perfectamente rasurado, lo cual resultaba algo anómalo._**

A la diosa del amor casi le da algo cuando dijeron lo del bigote, eso era indignante. Por muy general que fuera, no debía existir mujer que llevara un bigote. Sus hijos tenían casi su misma expresión, hasta Piper hacia una mueca junto con algunas otras y otros semidioses.

**_Avanzaban muy rígidos, como si se hubiesen tragado el palo de una escoba._**

—Sabía que no podía ser el único que pensaba eso —río por lo bajo Grover solo siendo oído por Quiron que le vio con una ceja arqueada, bueno que aquellos no tenían el mejor aspecto del mundo después de todo, así que no podía decir que estaba mal esa comparación.

**_—¿Y bien? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_**

—Pues están ahí para hacerle la venta de una crema facial obviamente —contesto Leo con seriedad mirando el libro —O en tal caso mejor ofrecerle de plano una cirugía plástica —algunos rieron ante esto, otros solo rodaron los ojos. Y Leo pues se sentía más tranquilo haciendo eso, manteniendo la mente y manos ocupadas.

**_—Pues... Caí en la cuenta de que no tenía nada previsto. Sólo había pensado en reunirme cuanto antes con Grover para averiguar qué sucedía, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que tres chicos colándose de noche en un colegio podían despertar sospechas. _**

—La verdad ninguno lo pensó —murmuró Thalia mirando el techo de forma distraída, se habían distraído tanto con la mamá de Percy y sus historias, fingiendo que eran familia a su concepto que olvidaron ello. Pero en fin la improvisación salió bien también.

**_Durante el viaje tampoco habíamos planeado nada. Así que farfullé—: Mire, señora, sólo estamos..._**

**_—¡Ja! —soltó el hombre. Di un respingo—. ¡No se admiten visitantes en el baile! ¡Seréis expulsados!_**

—Vaya novedad —murmuró Percy y Jason se lo quedó mirando interrogante —Siempre me viven botando de todas partes, del parque, de la casa del árbol y de mi última escuela —hizo un mohín, porque apostaba que no era la última vez que lo harían.

—¿Cómo se expulsa a alguien de un parque? —pregunto el rubio sumamente extrañado. Percy se lo quedó mirando y suspiro.

—Peleate con unos niños más grandes que tú, mareate porque te han dado vueltas en la pelea y cuando llegue el guardia vomita en sus zapatos. Eso te asegura una expulsión del parque —contó no muy alto pero todos estaban haciendo silencio así que le escucharon perfectamente.

—¿Por qué te estabas peleando? —pregunto Jason aún más interesado.

—Porque los más grandes no dejaban jugar unos niños más pequeños, no me gustan las injusticias —alegó mirando al rubio y este asintió despacio. Apolo siguió leyendo mientras sonreía, era un hermoso niño.

**_Hablaba con acento; francés, tal vez. Decía «seguéis» o algo así. Era un tipo muy alto y de aspecto duro. Se le ensanchaban los orificios de la nariz cuando hablaba, lo que hacía difícil apartar la vista de allí. Y tenía los ojos de dos colores: uno castaño y otro azul, como un gato callejero._**

Nico, Bianca y Grover contuvieron un escalofrío, detestaban cuando tenían clases con ese hombre, primero porque era un monstruo y segundo porque se los quedaba mirando todo el tiempo, haciendo que solo quieran salir corriendo de ahí.

Thalia y Annabeth en cambio hicieron una mueca de desprecio ante ese tipo, bueno monstruos, aunque la verdad no sabían de que forma se veían peor, si de monstruo o de maestro. De las dos se veía horrible fue su conclusión.

**_Supuse que nos iba a arrojar a la nieve sin contemplaciones, pero entonces Thalia dio un paso al frente._**

—Improvisación aquí vamos —dijo Thalia haciendo reír a algunos en especial a sus cazadoras, a veces decía eso también cuando estaban en plena caza. Otras parecía tener todo muy calculado, con ella nunca se podía saber con exactitud lo que pensaba, era como vientos. Muy cambiante.

**_Chasqueó los dedos una sola vez y le salió un sonido agudo y muy alto. A lo mejor fue cosa de mi imaginación, pero incluso sentí una ráfaga de viento que salía de su mano y cruzaba el vestíbulo, haciendo ondear los estandartes de la pared._**

—Salió una ráfaga de viento —decía Quiron mirando a Thalia, de las veces que habían practicado siempre salían estas. Esa era la única forma en que ella tenía dominios sobre los vientos. La chica sonrió.

Percy por su parte junto con algunos otros estaban expectantes a lo que haría esa ráfaga de viento ¿Cómo les ayudaría? Para la familia Marina era lindo ver como se hacía hacia delante con tanto interés.

**_—Es que nosotros no somos visitantes, señor —dijo—. Nosotros estudiamos aquí. Acuérdese. Yo soy Thalia, y ellos, Annabeth y Percy. Cursamos octavo._**

—¡Llegue a octavo! —celebro Percy y los demás se le quedaron viendo.

—Y llegarás más lejos te lo aseguro —le sonrió Annabeth aunque su cabeza dolió. "_¿Qué estudiarías tú, Percy? ¿Surf?_ " un fragmento de una conversación llegó a su mente, no recordaba cuando la tuvo con Percy o donde estaban.

—¿Estás bien Annabeth? —pregunto Piper a su lado y ella asintió, dejó de poner las manos en su frente debía pensar en eso sola.

Percy por otra parte sonreía como nunca, confiaba en la palabra de ella. Había escuchado hablar a sus maestros del año pasado y a los nuevos, ellos decían que con todos sus problemas era mejor que su madre se haga a la idea de que no terminaría el colegio. Esperaba poder cerrar la boca de todos ellos, por su madre, sabía que no podía ser el mejor alumno pero al menos quería llegar lejos.

**_El profesor entornó sus ojos bicolores. Yo no sabía qué pretendía Thalia. Ahora seguramente nos castigaría por mentir y nos echaría a patadas. Pero el hombre parecía indeciso._**

—Si ¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunto Harley mirando a Nissa esperando una contestación.

—Manipuló la niebla —explicó ella mientras le pasaba otra pieza para la máquina que estaba Armando. El asintió.

—¿Por qué la niebla hace eso? —pregunto por lo bajo Percy y Jason río.

—No es la niebla normal, si no como un velo que hace que las personas no especiales por así decirlo, no puedan ver lo que tu, yo y los que estamos aquí si podemos —contesto el rubio y Percy pareció pensarlo antes de asentir y sonrojo de la vergüenza. El rubio dijo que era especial, pero él no era especial.

**_Miró a su colega._**

**_—Señorita Latiza, ¿conoce usted a estos alumnos?_**

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ¿Era enserio que se llamaba Latiza?

—¿Es que no podía ser algo más moderno como Lamarcador o Lapuntero? —agregó Leo y hubo más carcajadas de parte de todos. Cuando se calmaron pudieron seguir leyendo.

**_Pese al peligro que corríamos, me mordí la lengua para no reírme. ¿Una profesora llamada Latiza? El tipo tenía que estar de broma._**

—También tuve que hacer eso —admitieron Thalia y Annabeth, aunque ahora si que pudieron hacerlo y de paso escuchar la risa infantil de Percy.

**_La mujer pestañeó, como si acabara de despertar de un trance._**

**_—Sí... creo que sí, señor —dijo arrugando el ceño—. Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el gimnasio?_**

Perseo se había permitido reír en ese momento, estaba pensando que eso era lo primero que le iba a contar a Teseo cuando despertara, esperaba que no tardara demasiado eso. Iba a darle su buen golpe primero por preocupar a todos, claro que primero iba a esperar que este bien repuesto.

**_Antes de que pudiésemos responder, oí más pasos y apareció Grover jadeando._**

**_—¡Habéis venido...! —se detuvo en seco al ver a los profesores—. Ah, señorita Latiza. ¡Doctor Espino! Yo..._**

—Grover salvando el día —celebró Sophia con una mirada cariñosa al sátiro este se la devolvió.

—Y vaya que lo salvó —murmuró Annabeth que en ese momento ella estaba mirando ya que iba a hacer si esos dos se ponían a luchar ahí mismo, menos mal esa pelea se había retrasado bastante.

**_—¿Qué ocurre, señor Underwood? —dijo el profesor. Era evidente que Grover le caía fatal—. ¿Y qué significa eso de que han venido? Estos alumnos viven aquí._**

—Claro que le caerá mal si era un sátiro —murmuró Quiron mirando a Percy, no se imaginó que su pequeño estudiantes haya pasado por tales calamidades antes de que llegara al campamento. Aunque claro él ya se las temía por la actitud que tenía el chico en la escuela.

—Y entonces el tiburón se fue por ahí a pasear, aunque mamá dice que tal vez solo era un pez —contaba Percy mientras movía su tiburón como si nadara, Jason solo lo escuchaba porque no sabía que más hacer, él se movía a cada momento y hablaba mucho. Debía ser cosa del THDA.

**_Grover tragó saliva._**

**_—Claro, doctor Espino. Iba a decirles que han venido... de perlas sus consejos para hacer el ponche. ¡La receta es suya!_**

—Debes mejorar esas mentiras sátiro —Negaba con la cabeza Hermes, estaba horrorizado por todo lo dicho ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malo mintiendo?

Grover solo le sonrió inocente, no lo podían culpar, los sátiros no estaban hechos para mentir. Podían hacer muchas cosas pero mentir por lo menos en el no estaba.

**_Espino nos observó atentamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que uno de los dos ojos tenía que ser postizo. ¿El castaño? ¿El azul?_**

Los que conocieron al doctor Espino y puesto que ahora no se encontraban en ningún peligro se pusieron a pensar en ese detalle. Ellos no querían pensar exactamente en la parte que iba el libro porque ya sabían como terminaría todo.

Los que estaban preocupados eran Zeus y Atenea, ellos podían sentir la tensión de los del libro. Hera también lo sentía pero su mente estaba trabajando en sacarse las esposas y las cadenas que la tenían prisionera.

**_Daba la impresión de querer despeñarnos desde la torre más alta del castillo, pero la señorita Latiza dijo entonces con aspecto de sonámbula:_**

**_—Cierto. El ponche es excelente. Y ahora, andando todos. No volváis a salir del gimnasio._**

Los dioses comenzaban a sospechar cual era el monstruo de los dos y por más que la mujer de la historia esa profesora, tuviera un aspecto horroroso (para Afrodita) podían notar que era una mortal nada más. Lo cual le daba aún más horror a Afrodita ¿Cómo podía alguien ser así?

**_No tuvo que repetirlo. Nos retiramos con mucho «sí, señora» y «sí, señor» y saludándolos al estilo militar. Nos pareció lo más adecuado allí._**

—Debió ser lo más acertado —comento con aburrimiento Dioniso mirando una revista de vinos con mucho interés y planeando ya pedirle a su tío no ser el director de campamento, además de tener de vuelta su preciado vino.

Ariadna solo sonría y negaba con la cabeza, podía adivinar con facilidad que es lo que pensaba su esposo por el brillo de sus ojos. Esperaba que se lo concedieran, a ella le gustaba verlo feliz.

**_Grover nos arrastró hacia el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música. Notaba los ojos de los profesores clavados en mi espalda, pero me acerqué a Thalia y le pregunté en voz baja:_**

**_—Eso que has hecho chasqueando los dedos, ¿dónde lo aprendiste?_**

Algunos si sabían dónde lo aprendió, no por nada veían a la hija de Zeus, antes de ser la teniente, todos los fines de semana metida en el campamento entrenando junto con Quiron. El centauro solo se movió incómodo sintiendo algunas miradas.

**_—¿La Niebla? ¿Quirón no te lo ha enseñado?_**

—No, a él no. Porque no era hijo del rey y los hijos del rey tienen prioridad para eso —comentó Demeter viendo al Zeus ahora semidiós que solo miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto que sus hijos iban a aprender antes que cualquiera ¡Lo necesitaban! Conocía lo volátiles que eran y también lo exhibicionistas que podían llegar a ser cuando usaban sus poderes, ya había aprendido esa lección con Hércules, también con Perseo aunque él fue menos. Por eso Quiron tenía instrucciones de enseñarles apenas llegaran al campamento.

**_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quirón era el director de actividades del campamento, pero nunca me había enseñado nada parecido. ¿Por qué a Thalia sí?_**

—Pues veamos, yo era mayor, más linda y estaba más cerca del campamento —comenzó a enumerar Thalia con los dedos viendo como el pequeño Percy le sacaba la lengua.

Annabeth solo negó con la cabeza viendo a Thalia molestar al pequeño Percy y a Jason tratando de detenerlos. ¿Es qué no iban a dejar de pelearse a pesar de la diferencia de edad? Parecía que no.

**_Grover nos condujo deprisa hasta una puerta que tenía tres letras en el vidrio: GIM. Incluso un disléxico como yo podía leerlo._**

—Todas deberían ser así de sencillas —murmuró más de uno de los mestizos. No les era agradable su situación.

Hefestos por otra parte ya estaba viendo los planos para construir algo que ayude a todos a poder leer sin problemas.

**_—¡Por los pelos! —dijo—. ¡Gracias a los dioses habéis llegado!_**

—De nada —comentaron Apolo y Hermes mirando el libro, luego chocaron las palmas y Artemisa rodó los ojos ante esos dos pero bueno al menos Percy parecía divertido con la actitud de ellos. Y era preferible verlos tonteando que depresivos así que los dejo ser, igual que el resto.

**_Annabeth y Thalia lo abrazaron. Yo le choqué esos cinco._**

—El mejor saludo de la vida —dijeron los Stoll chocando los cinco.

—Es de los peores saludos, porque se transmiten muchas bacterias en el contacto de las palmas, claro que son menos en que las de un apretón de manos pero aún así no son lo mejor —comenzó a decir Malcom y ellos se le quedaron viendo como diciendo ¿Y eso me interesa por? —No puede ser el mejor saludo de la vida, si lo que menos te da es vida —Stoll fruncieron el sueño.

—¿Y entonces cuál sería el mejor saludo según tú? —comento Connor viéndole con una ceja levantada pues tenía a dos mirando atentamente al rubio. Tuvo una idea del porque.

—Creo que seria un choque de puños, hay menos bacteria en ese gesto que en las demás formas de saludar —murmuró frunciendo el ceño y acomodando sus lentes que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

Travis y Connor chocaron puños:—El mejor saludo de la vida.

Apolo continuó mientras ellos parecían seguir en sus tonterías pero al menos divertían a los demás, porque por el título estaba visto que el capítulo estaría intenso.

**_Me alegraba verlo después de tantos meses. Estaba algo más alto y le habían salido unos cuantos pelos más en la barbita, pero, aparte de eso, tenía el aspecto que tiene siempre cuando se hace pasar por humano: una gorra roja sobre el pelo castaño y ensortijado para tapar sus cuernos de cabra, y unos téjanos holgados y unas zapatillas con relleno para disimular sus pezuñas y sus peludos cuartos traseros. _**

Percy hizo una ligera mueca mientras abrazaba a su tiburón, recordaba que ayer al llegar uno de los que estaba ahí tenía patas en vez de piernas. Comenzaba a preguntarse si era el mismo de la lectura ¿Debía pedir una disculpa por asustarse? Tal vez, si, bueno, siempre tenía que disculparse por todo. Ya se le iba haciendo costumbre.

**_Llevaba una camiseta negra que me costó unos instantes leer. Ponía: «Westover Hall - Novato.»_**

**_—Bueno, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan urgente? —le pregunté._**

**_Grover respiró hondo._**

**_—He encontrado dos._**

**_—¿Dos mestizos? —dijo Thalia, sorprendida—. ¿Aquí?_**

—No, en su casa. Ándale corran —bromeo Leo pero pronto una flecha rozó su brazo haciendo a todos reír de su cara de susto.

—Ándale corre —Thalia lo veía fijamente mientras apuntaba una nueva flecha y el dio un grito bastante masculino escondiéndose detrás de Piper.

—Tu cuñada no quiere a los latinos —sollozo de mentiras detrás de su mejor amiga que solo río igual que la rubia que estaba a su lado y los demás.

**_Grover asintió._**

**_Encontrar un solo mestizo ya era bastante raro. Aquel año Quirón había obligado a los sátiros a hacer horas extras, mandándolos por todo el país a hacer batidas en las escuelas (desde cuarto curso hasta secundaria) en busca de posibles reclutas. _**

Perséfone estaba mirando ya a los posibles mestizos que ellos fueron a salvar y aunque no lo quisiera, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por como acabarían ellos. Aunque claro aún no sabía que pensar exactamente de la chica Di' Angelo, ella era muy parecida a su madre. Esa mujer no era de su agrado pero se volvía a repetir que los niños no tenían la culpa de nada.

**_Corrían tiempos difíciles, por no decir desesperados. Estábamos perdiendo campistas y necesitábamos a todos los nuevos guerreros que pudiésemos encontrar. _**

Muchos griegos miraban al suelo y tenían muecas tristes en el rostro, era verdad en esa época lo que más necesitaban eran hermanos. Lo malo es que muchos no llegaron con ellos, otros cayeron en batalla y otros tantos prefirieron desertar de todo el desastre.

Quiron solo miraba triste a sus campistas, por cuántas cosas no habían pasado solo para sobrevivir. Hasta los sátiros y ninfas tuvieron que hacerlo, claro que no se arrepentian de defender su hogar pero era verdaderamente triste tener que hacerlo a tan corta edad.

**_El problema era que tampoco había por ahí tantos semidioses sueltos._**

—Ahora salen hasta de abajo de las rocas —murmuró Clovis haciendo saltar a más de uno. Los hijos de Hipnos si que sabían poner a uno alerta, Butch que estaba más cerca solo le puso más allá.

**_—Dos hermanos: un chico y una chica —aclaró—. De diez y doce años. Desconozco su ascendencia, pero son muy fuertes. Además, se nos acaba el tiempo. Necesito ayuda._**

Hades comenzaba a preocuparse aún más y Demeter podía notarlo, ahora estaba segura que estaban hablando sobre los pequeños de su hermano. Puede ser que ella lo deteste casi odie en un principio por llevarse a su hija pero no puede dejar de sentir algo de lástima por su hermano. Escuchar que tus hijos estaban en peligro no era bueno. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano haciendo que él la mire, le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y Hades se la devolvió.

Por alguna razón el dios de los muertos se sentía más como en casa ahora, como si todo se estuviera acomodando.

**_—¿Hay monstruos?_**

**_—Uno —dijo Grover, nervioso—. Y creo que ya sospecha algo. Aún no está seguro de que sean mestizos, pero hoy es el último día del trimestre y no los dejará salir del campus sin averiguarlo. _**

_Y vaya que no los iba a dejar ir_ el mensajero de los mares casi quería golpearse la cabeza, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ese chiquillo. Suspiro, tal vez si pensaba en otra cosa eso se le pasara.

**_¡Quizá sea nuestra última oportunidad! Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ellos, él se pone en medio, cerrándome el paso. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!_**

Nico respiro hondo y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Cualquiera pensaría que era ante el recuerdo de ese monstruo o de su hermana, o tal vez recordando las clases con ese maestro pero no era así. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Thalia tendría para burlarse de él hasta la eternidad porque había cosas que solo hizo en presencia de Percy y Grover. Dioses este libro lo iba a dejar en vergüenza.

Will miraba a Nico con una ceja alzada, este negaba de vez en cuando con la cabeza, como si alguna idea no terminara de agradarle. Vio hacia la hija de Zeus pues era otra involucrada con la lectura pero esta estaba tranquila susurrando cosas con sus cazadoras. Vio de nuevo a Nico, tal vez no era algo de la lectura.

**_Grover miró a Thalia, ansioso. Yo procuré no ofenderme. El recurría a mí normalmente, pero Thalia era más veterana y eso le daba ciertas prerrogativas. No sólo por ser hija de Zeus, sino también porque tenía más experiencia que nadie a la hora de combatir con monstruos._**

Los murmullos que hubiesen se detuvieron ante esas palabras. Thalia se quedó mirando al libro igual que Grover, hasta Percy se quedó en silencio no entendiendo porque todos lo hacían.

—¿Ligeros Celos o admiración? —Afrodita dejó la pregunta en el aire porque nadie la contestó. Apolo decidió continuar, bueno era normal que sintiera algo así cuando estaba acostumbrado a que él era el mejor amigo al que recurría el sátiro, ahora que había aparecido ella se imaginaba que se sentía algo desplazado, era normal.

**_—Muy bien —dijo ella—. ¿Esos presuntos mestizos están en el baile?_**

**_Grover asintió._**

**_—Pues a bailar —dijo Thalia—. ¿Quién es el monstruo?_**

—De seguro el hombre —murmuró Hylla mirando a el pequeño Percy le recordaba tanto a Reyna, esa mirada inocente que ella quiso conservar para siempre pero que no pudo. Suspiro, por más que habia intentando cuidar de ella y que no sufriera, sentía que no lo había conseguido para nada.

**_—Oh —respondió Grover, inquieto, mirando alrededor—. Acabas de conocerlo. Es el subdirector: el doctor Espino._**

Algunos confirmaron sus sospechas, otros hicieron una mueca ante esto. Hades, Poseidón, Atenea y hasta Zeus se comenzaban a preocupar por esta misión. Hera en cambio se sentía bien, tal vez por los celos leves que sentía el muchacho en el libro, estaba visto que ella sentiría lo del chiquillo de Poseidón. Tal vez porque a esos fue a quienes lastimó.

**_* * *_**

**_Una cosa curiosa de las escuelas militares: los chicos se vuelven completamente locos cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin uniforme. _**

—Y como no lo haremos —dijeron varios de los que habían estado en internados militares. Ellos pensaban en lo fastidiosos que eran esos lugares, con sus normas, sus uniformes y personas diciéndote que hacer cada cinco minutos.

Los que no habían estado en un internado o escuela así, solo se les quedaron mirando. Bueno que se imaginaban que no era nada fácil estar en uno así.

Ares solo chasqueó la lengua, para él esos lugares eran los mejores porque les enseñaban lo que debían saber sobre el poderío militar y las estrategias, o al menos eso es lo que debían enseñarles, además de que aprendían a obedecer o en todo caso como evadir las reglas de la mejor manera.

**_Supongo que, como todo es tan estricto el resto del tiempo, tienen la sensación de que han de compensar o recuperar el tiempo perdido._**

—¡Si! —exclamaron en su gran mayoría los varones semidioses y los demás solo suspiraron pues estos eran los más desastrosos tanto entres griegos y romanos.

Jason solo se quedó mirando a Percy igual que sus hermanos, estos desde la distancia solo negaban con la cabeza. El pequeño había celebrado igual que los demás, levantaba su tiburón y reía. Era un pequeño revoltoso eso era seguro. Pero así es como lo querían, y no lastimado y asustado.

**_El suelo del gimnasio estaba salpicado de globos negros y rojos, y los chicos se los lanzaban a patadas, o trataban de estrangularse unos a otros con las serpentinas que colgaban de las paredes._**

Muchas de las mujeres presentes rodaron los ojos, las que no estaban más bien pensando que ellas más que patear los globos los reventarian cerca de los chicos. Los varones por otras partes tenían sonrisas traviesas en su mayoría.

Otros como Frank solo suspiraban pero no iban a negar que eso sonaba divertido, después de todo más o menos a esa edad uno no sabía exactamente qué hacer en esos bailes, en especial si eras tímido. Jason por otra parte solo podía imaginar eso, él no había asistido a bailes así, después de todo él se crió en la legión y no es que hubiese muchos bailes ahí.

**_Las chicas se movían en corrillos, como siempre; llevaban bastante maquillaje, blusas con tirantes finos, pantalones llamativos y zapatos que más bien parecían instrumentos de tortura._**

—Parece que han perdido bastante el sentido de la moda al estar ahí —la diosa del amor hizo una mueca y algunas de sus hijas igual, los demás no podían negarle que aquello no sonaba bien si se ponían a ver la edad que tenían las chicas de aquellas fiestas.

**_De vez en cuando rodeaban a algún pobre infeliz como un banco de pirañas, soltando risitas y chillidos, y cuando por fin lo dejaban en paz, el tipo tenía cintas por todo el pelo y la cara llena de graffitis a base de pintalabios._**

Hasta Artemisa que no era partidaria de los hombres para nada, tuvo que admitir que aquello se escuchaba horrendo. Esas chicas estaban ofendiendo a las mujeres. Aunque algunas de las cazadoras de las más antiguas pensaban que tal vez estaban siendo demasiado buenas.

Aunque había una cazadora que se rehusaba a dar algún criterio sobre esto, porque decir que estas chicas estaban mal era estar de acuerdo con algunas cazadoras y decir que estaban bien también era estar de acuerdo con parte de ellas. Era un asco haberse convertido en una de ellas.

**_Algunos de los mayores hacían como yo. Deambulaban incómodos por los rincones, tratando de ocultarse, como si su integridad corriese peligro... Claro que, en mi caso, era cierto._**

—El siempre corre peligro —farfulló más de uno por lo bajo, en especial la familia de Percy, él solo se los quedo mirando porque hablaron bastante alto.

—¿Lo siento? —se disculpo un poco retraído contra el rubio y los demás negaron con la cabeza.

—No hagas caso, todo esta bien —le susurro Jason y Percy solo asintió acomodándose una vez más sobre sus piernas, se movía constantemente porque era raro estar aquí y no en la escuela, aunque agradecía que el "sueño" este durando tanto.

**_—Allí están. —Grover señaló con la barbilla a dos jóvenes que discutían en las gradas—. Bianca y Nico di Angelo._**

Las miradas de varios fueron hasta los hermanos Di' Angelo en especial la de Zeus, él había presentado que su hermano les había salvado pero no sabía dónde. Bueno que ahora no podía hacer nada aunque supiera dónde estaban en esta época. Y más le valía no hacer nada, si es que quería su divinidad de vuelta.

**_La chica llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la cara. _**

—Eso quería —murmuró Bianca aún mirando el suelo, no se sentía segura de estar aquí a pesar de estar con sus "hermanas" cazadoras, en especial si su hermano estaba ahí. Le hizo daño, lo presentía, pero no sabía que exactamente.

**_El chico era obviamente su hermano. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y sedoso y una tez olivácea, y gesticulaban aparatosamente al hablar. El barajaba unos cromos; ella parecía regañarlo por algún motivo, pero no paraba de mirar alrededor con inquietud._**

Bianca recordaba a la perfección de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento, ella le regañaba por estar más interesado en su juego en vez de poner atención en las clases, también le decía lo espeluznante que era ese maestro. Nico también recordaba esa conversación, se repetía que tal vez debió prestar más atención a su hermana y dejar de pensar en sus juegos. Pero no se le podía culpar, después de todo solo tenía diez años.

**_—¿Ellos ya...? O sea, ¿se lo has dicho? —preguntó Annabeth._**

**_Grover negó con la cabeza._**

**_—Ya sabes lo que sucede. Correrían más peligro. En cuanto sepan quiénes son, el olor se volverá más fuerte._**

—Ya estábamos en bastante peligro —murmuraron ambos Di' Angelo levantando un poco la vista de donde la tenían. Nunca olvidarían ese día.

**_Me miró. Yo asentí, aunque en realidad nunca he sabido cómo huelen los mestizos para un monstruo o un sátiro. _**

—En sí para nosotros, ustedes huelen a Ícor divino, olemos su parte divina más que la mortal. Cuando son pequeños y como no saben de su ascendencia solo huelen como todo mortal, pero entre más crecen el olor a Ícor se vuelve más fuerte y es en ese momento en que podemos sentirlo —Explicó Grover frunciendo el ceño y tratando de recordar lo que le habían enseñado sobre esto en las clases que les daban a los sátiros.

Los mestizos comenzaron a olerse a si mismos tratando de reconocer su propio olor divino pero no hallaban nada, Percy hizo lo mismo y luego olió a Jason que solo río por la acción.

—No huelo a Ícor ¿Cómo huele el Ícor? —pregunto mirando al rubio que se puso a pensar en ello.

—Habría que preguntarle a Grover —respondió y Percy solo asintió, acomodándose una vez más contra el rubio.

**_Pero sí sé que ese olor peculiar puede acabar contigo. A medida que te conviertes en un semidiós más poderoso, hueles cada vez más al almuerzo ideal de un monstruo._**

—Pues esta visto que para ellos olemos a su comida favorita —hizo una mueca Ana hija de Venus que no se dio cuenta que Chris el hijo de Marte la olía. A él le parecía que ella olía a flores no a comida.

**_—Vamos por ellos y saquémoslos de aquí —dije._**

—Si, por favor —rogó Hades y Bianca levanto la mirada, él miraba el techo como pidiendo a alguien que le diera fuerzas para resistir esta lectura. Ella lo evaluó un poco con la mirada ¿Él sería su padre divino? Se parecía bastante a Nico y a Ella misma, pero no podía decir con exactitud que dios era, lo único que recordaba es que era una de las figuritas que le faltaba a su hermano. Una figura rara.

**_Eché a andar, pero Thalia me puso una mano en el hombro. El subdirector, el doctor Espino, acababa de deslizarse por una puerta aledaña a las gradas y se había plantado muy cerca de los hermanos Di Angelo. Movía la cabeza hacia nosotros y su ojo azul parecía resplandecer._**

Muchos tragaron saliva, ya se estaban oliendo que pronto el monstruo dejaría de actuar y comenzaría a mostrarse como era. Poseidón comenzó a rogar igual que Hades a quien fuera que sacara a su hijo de esa situación. Misma que aún ni empezaba. Zeus por su parte comenzaba a comprender la angustia de Poseidón de los anteriores libros, solo que él iba a sentir el dolor de su hija a parte de la angustia por ser su padre. Si a eso le sumaba que ya no era inmortal, tenía el combo completo. Las moiras se la habían hecho buena.

**_Deduje por su expresión que Espino, a fin de cuentas, no se había dejado engañar por el truco de la Niebla. Debía de sospechar quiénes éramos. Ahora estaba aguardando para ver cuál era el motivo de nuestra presencia allí._**

Ares se sentaba más adelante en su trono, presentía la batalla cerca. No es que no le haya divertido ver como sus padres se convertían en simples semidioses, pero ya estaba aburriendose de que no haya acción en el libro y menos con el título del capítulo. Así que esperaba con ansias que todo comience.

**_—No miréis a los críos —ordenó Thalia—. Hemos de esperar una ocasión propicia para llevárnoslos. Entretanto hemos de fingir que no tenemos ningún interés en ellos. Hay que despistarlo._**

Atenea y Ares aprobaban el plan pero desde ya la diosa de la sabiduría podía sentir que algo iba a salir realmente mal, tal vez era su hija quien lo sentía en el libro o quizá su instinto de madre despertando, ese que trataba de callar cada vez y cuando; porque según no le permitía pensar con claridad y objetividad. Solo esperaba estar equivocada. Lo malo es que casi nunca se equivocaba ese instinto.

**_—¿Cómo?_**

**_—Somos tres poderosos mestizos. Nuestra presencia debe de haberlo confundido. Mezclaos con el resto de la gente, actuad con naturalidad y bailad un poco. Pero sin perder de vista a esos chicos._**

—Bailar —dijo soñadoramente un legado de Venus y muchos le siguieron el gesto. Las cazadoras solo arquearon una ceja, el plan no estaba mal, sabían que lo mejor era mezclarse para pasar desapercibidos pero ¿Tocar a un chico al hacerlo? Eso no se escuchaba agradable, aunque bueno era por la misión, solo esperaban que nunca les toque hacer algo así.

**_—¿Bailar? —preguntó Annabeth._**

Muchas se preguntaban lo mismo. Algunas se vieron incómodas ante ese plan, una cosa era mezclarse pero ¿bailar? Eso era ir más allá. Artemisa vio a su teniente con una ceja arqueada, la sonrisita que ella tenía en ese momento le decía que ese plan no era solo parte de la misión, era parte de algo más y más grande.

—¿Qué? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia ante su señora y esta solo negó con la cabeza. Su nueva teniente si que era especial.

Zoe aún evaluaba a la chica, no tenía tan malos planes por lo que iba viendo, no había escogido mal a su sucesora. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciendo una ligera mueca pero luego la quitó.

**_Thalia asintió; ladeó la cabeza, como identificando la música, y enseguida hizo una mueca de asco._**

**_—¡Ag! ¿Quién ha elegido a Jesse McCartney?_**

**_Grover pareció ofendido._**

**_—Yo._**

—Eso es un asco —se quejo Valentina una hija de Afrodita y muchos le apoyaron entre esos Thalia que veía al sátiro con una mirada de te lo dije.

—No lo es —se cruzo de brazos el sátiro y otros tantos le apoyaban a él.

—Yo soy el Dios de la música, si me muestran algo de él, sere yo quien les de el veredicto —comentó Apolo metiéndose en la pequeña discusión de ellos, estos miraron al Dios y asintieron —Pero será después, ahora leeremos —prosiguió leyendo.

**_—Por todos los dioses, Grover. ¡Es malísimo! ¿No podías poner Green Day o algo así?_**

**_—¿Green qué?_**

—Green Day, Grover, una fabulosa banda de Pop Punk y Punk Rock, con excelentes canciones, sin contar con sus genios detrás de su fabulosa batería, guitarra y bajo —replico Thalia, ese día no había podido discutir bien el asunto pero ahora si que podía.

—Eso solamente son ruidos, eso no es música —refutó Grover y Thalia estaba a punto de seguir con la pelea pero Apolo leyó más alto y Jason tapó la boca de su hermana, estaba asustando al pequeño Percy con esos gritos. El niño solo veía el intercambio entre ellos aferrándose a su tiburón.

**_—No importa. Vamos a bailar._**

**_—¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!_**

**_—¡Claro que sí! Yo te llevo —dijo Thalia—. Venga, niño cabra._**

—¿Y tú que hacías en los bailes de tu internado? —pregunto Chris queriendo indagar en la vida de su novia, esta le vio con una ceja arqueada queriendo determinar porque venía a indagar de su vida ahora.

—Golpear cerebritos —se encogió de hombros como si nada, la verdad es que a veces se sentaba a ver a las demás chicas "normales" actuaban, bailaban y se divertían. Muy en el fondo ella quería eso, pero sin todo el maquillaje y demás cosas, solo quería ser aceptada como los chicos las aceptaban a ellas pero nunca era así.

Chris no se creyó del todo su mentira pero no le dijo nada, solo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, habían cosas aún que descubrir de su novia. Como ese lado dulce que solo mostraba con él, esa sonrisa tierna que ponía cuando el tomaba su mano a veces y esas caras que ponía solo para hacerlo reír cuando lo veía mal. El amaba cada parte de su princesa guerrera.

**_Grover soltó un gañido mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la pista._**

Grover prefirió comer una lata recordando eso, como le fastidio esa parte de la misión, los sátiros no bailaban con esos zapatos ¡Era imposible! Ellos no estaban para bailar eso, tal vez correr libres y bailar músicas de flauta de pan pero no esas músicas modernas.

**_Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa._**

**_—¿Qué? —le pregunté._**

**_—Nada. Es guay tener otra vez a Thalia con nosotros._**

—¿Enserio? Para eso me mate dejándoles solos —mascullaba Thalia viendo a Annabeth, esta la estaba mirando solo rodo los ojos.

—Estabas mal si creía que le diría que lo extrañaba —artículo ella con los labios, Thalia fue quien rodó los ojos esta vez.

**_En aquellos meses Annabeth se había vuelto más alta que yo, lo cual me resultaba incómodo. _**

—¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta de Sophia mirando a su hermana que perdió el contacto visual con Thalia solo para verla.

—Porque se siente raro que tus amigas sean más altas que tu a esa edad, es como sentir que no creciste nada por más que lo intentes o que te estas quedando atrás de ellas —explico Malcom, al menos él había sentido eso cuando tenía más o menos esa edad y todos parecían superarle en tamaño. Su pequeña hermana solo asintió, bueno que ella era alta con respecto a sus compañeros de clases así que no sentía esa incomodidad y por eso no lo entendía.

**_Antes no llevaba joyas, salvo su collar de cuentas del Campamento Mestizo, pero ahora tenía puestos unos pequeños pendientes de plata con forma de lechuza: el símbolo de su madre, Atenea. _**

Los ojos de Annabeth se pusieron brillos e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su oreja buscando su arete. Ya no estaban, se preguntaba si los habría perdido en el barco, tal vez los dejo junto con su ahora inservible gorra de los Yankees. Se los había dado su padre y por eso eran tan preciados, esperaba no haberles perdido.

**_En silencio, se quitó la gorra y su largo pelo rubio se derramó sobre hombros y espalda. La hacía parecer mayor, no sé por qué._**

—Cómo que el pequeño Percy se está fijando mucho en nuestra Annabeth —comento divertida Afrodita mirando como la semidiosa Atenea fruncía el ceño y para sus males podía sentir que su hija del libro también se estaba fijando mucho en el hijo de Poseidón, se mordió la lengua de decir algo. Oh si, la diosa del amor iba a disfrutar del castigo de la diosa de la sabiduría.

**_—Bueno... —me devané los sesos buscando algo que decir. _**

—Solo tenía que decir que se veía bien —Thalia golpeo su frente, el pequeño Percy se la quedo mirando.

—Pero ¿Y si decía eso y no le gustaba? Tal vez me iba a decir que era evidente que se veía bien, que dejara de ser un tonto o tal vez solo asentía y moría la conversación. No soy muy bueno haciendo amigos —contestó mirando a la hija de Zeus. Thalia se lo quedo mirando, él jugaba con sus dedos. La verdad es que siempre soltaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza y perdía amigos por esto, quizá por eso su yo del libro no sabia que decir, no quería perder la amistad de la rubia.

—Estoy segura de que ella no habría dejado que muera pequeño, ella te quiere —acarició su mejilla y el miro a Annabeth que le sonrió dulcemente —Muchos aquí te queremos, así que no eres malo haciendo amigos ¿entendido? —el pequeño solo asintió.

**_«Actuad con naturalidad», había dicho Thalia. Ya, claro, pero si eres un mestizo metido en una misión peligrosa, ¿qué narices significa «natural»?_**

—La naturalidad a esa edad no existe —murmuraron más de uno en la sala, vamos que a esa edad todo era complicado, en especial si eras alguien con los problemas de ellos, más los de la adolescencia recién comenzando.

**_—. Y... ¿has diseñado algún edificio interesante últimamente?_**

—Bueno, eso es mejor que lo que yo dije, ves que lo sabes hacer bien —felicito ella y el pequeño sonrió. Su yo mayor lo estaba haciendo bien, entonces tenía esperanzas de que de grande no fuera tan torpe como era ahora.

**_Sus ojos se iluminaron, como siempre que tocaba hablar de arquitectura._**

**_—¡Uy, no sabes, Percy! En mi nueva escuela tengo Diseño Tridimensional como asignatura optativa, y hay un programa informático que es una verdadera pasada..._**

—Y esa charla va para largo —dijeron los de la cabaña de Atenea haciendo que ella solo suspiré con exasperación, ni que ella hablara tanto de arquitectura... esta bien puede que si lo hiciera pero no era para tanto ¿no?

Atenea comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, su hija del libro estaba emocionada por hablar de eso con el de Poseidón. Pero se aguanto, iba a aguantar esto, debía hacerlo por sus malos accionar, tenía que entender que hizo mal y porque su hija parecía odiarla. Así que comenzó a dejar su odio por su tío y su cría a un lado una vez más.

**_Empezó a explicarme que había diseñado un monumento colosal que le gustaría construir en la Zona Cero de Manhattan. Hablaba de resistencia estructural, de fachadas y demás, y yo trataba de seguirla. _**

Más de una arrullo por esto, era lindo y tierno que él tratara de interesarse en las cosas que a ella le gustaban, aunque seguramente no entendiera nada de lo que decía. Los chicos en cambio suspiraron, estaban seguros de que ellas se estaban poniendo estándares de chicos ahora y estos solo subían.

**_Ya sabía que de mayor quería ser una gran arquitecta —a ella le encantan las mates y los edificios históricos, todo ese rollo—, pero yo apenas entendía lo que me estaba diciendo._**

—Aún así es muy lindo de su parte que le preste atención —decía Hestia con una dulce sonrisa a todos, lo que les hacía sentir un calorcito interior, relajándose sintiéndose bien con ellos y tal vez anotando mentalmente que debían poner más atención en las cosas de los demás para fortalecer lazos.

**_La verdad es que me defraudaba un poco saber que su nueva escuela le gustaba tanto._**

Las cazadoras y las chicas alzaron una ceja igual que las diosas, hasta ahora todo iba bien ¿Por qué aquello le defraudaba?

**_Era el primer año que ella estudiaba en Nueva York, y yo había confiado en que nos veríamos más a menudo. _**

Las chicas se calmaron y sonrieron con ternura, después de todo los pensamientos de Percy eran una monada. Él era una monada. Enteramente una monada y más ahora que estaba pequeño.

**_Su escuela —donde también estaba internada Thalia— se hallaba en la zona de Brooklyn, es decir, lo bastante cerca del Campamento Mestizo como para que Quirón pudiese intervenir si se metían en un lío. Pero como era una escuela sólo para chicas y yo iba a un centro de enseñanza media en Manhattan, apenas había tenido ocasión de verlas._**

—Una verdadera lástima que no estén estudiando más cerca —comento Ariadna abrazando a su esposo, las cosas hasta ahora pintaban sumamente tranquilas y esperaba que duraran así mucho más.

**_—Sí, qué guay —le dije—. ¿O sea, que vas a seguir allí el resto del curso?_**

**_Su rostro se ensombreció._**

**_—Bueno, quizá. Si es que no..._**

**_—¡Eh!_**

**_Thalia nos llamaba. _**

La hija de Zeus suspiró, esos dos habían estado haciendo el bobo mientras estaban solos. Vaya que ambos eran ciegos, bueno Annabeth más que ciega era necia en no aceptar en ese entonces que algo le pasaba con Percy. Eso hasta Grover lo sabía.

**_Estaba bailando un tema lento con Grover, que tropezaba todo el rato, le daba patadas en las espinillas y parecía muerto de vergüenza. Pero él tenía unos pies de relleno en sus zapatillas; contaba con una buena excusa para ser tan torpe. No como yo._**

—Sigo siendo torpe —se desilusionó un poco el pequeño Percy pensó que mejoraría que tal vez dejaran de decir eso de él pero estaba visto que no seria así nunca.

—Todos somos torpes en algo —le ánimo Phoebe —No siempre se puede ser bueno en todo, pero no dejes que eso te desanime pequeño —le sonrió y este asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

**_—¡Bailad, chicos! —ordenó Thalia—. Tenéis un aspecto ridículo ahí de pie._**

—Y vaya que lo tenían —murmuró Grover aunque el se había sentido aún más en ridículo junto con Thalia en la pista de baile.

**_Miré a Annabeth, nervioso, y luego a los grupos de chicas que deambulaban por el gimnasio._**

**_—¿Y bien? —me dijo._**

**_—Eh... ¿a quién se lo pido?_**

Muchos chocaron sus manos contra sus frentes, sus hermanos solo negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían por lo bajo. Su hermanito era muy distraído, eso solo les recordaba a Teseo. Ya querían que despierte, les hacia mucha falta. Bueno tal vez a Tritón no tanto porque su espalda descansaba de sus ataques sorpresa.

**_Me dio un golpe en el estómago._**

**_—A mí, sesos de alga._**

**_—Ah. Sí, claro._**

Muchos rieron por la situación mientras el pequeño Percy solo sonreía inocente, bueno que en verdad su yo futuro no sabía mucho de eso de hablar con chicas y menos el de aquí.

**_Nos acercamos a la pista de baile; yo miré a Thalia y Grover para ver cómo lo hacían. Le puse una mano en la cadera a Annabeth y ella asió mi otra mano como si fuese a hacerme una llave de judo._**

—Ya me los imagino, debieron verse tan lindos —Hablo Perséfone sonriendo captando la atención de Bianca pues esta estaba junto a Hades, la miró solo un momento antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

**_—No voy a morderte —me dijo—. ¡Desde luego, Percy!, ¿es que no organizáis bailes en tu colegio?_**

—Pero no creo que sea de los que baila —negó con la cabeza Leo —Voy tener que enseñarles yo, para que puedan hacerlo bien —levanto a Piper de su lugar, puso una mano en la cintura de ella y tomo su otra mano mientras comenzaba a bailar con música imaginaria.

Piper le siguió el juego, el la estrechó más contra su cuerpo casi pegando su rostro contra el de ella, se movieron de su lugar, Apolo comenzó a tocar la lira creando armonía para el baile. Sus movimientos tenían gracia y estilo, le hizo dar una vuelta y luego la pegó contra su cuerpo una vez más. Era una música lenta. Ella se movió al son de la música, creando un espectáculo hermoso.

Jason solo sonreía viendo a su novia y a su amigo, le gustaba verlos felices. Aunque claro se sentía un poco incómodo de no ser él quien baile con ella pero verla bailar también lo hacía feliz. Ella sonría y su cabello flotaba ligeramente en las vueltas, era tan hermosa y tan natural. Cuando terminaron recibieron algunos aplausos y volvieron a su asiento.

Si todo estaba bien por ahora.

**_No respondí. La verdad era que sí. Pero nunca había bailado en ninguno. Yo era de los que se ponían a jugar a baloncesto en un rincón._**

Más de uno se sintió identificado con eso porque ellos hacían lo mismo. Esto también respondía la pregunta que algunos hijos de Apolo tenían sobre Percy, porque el no era tan malo para el básquet pero si para apuntar con otros objetos.

**_Dimos una cuantas vueltas arrastrando los pies. Yo intentaba distraerme mirando la decoración; me concentraba en las serpentinas, en el cuenco de ponche, en cualquier cosa que no fuera: a) que Annabeth era más alta que yo; _**

—Lo cual era un problema —dijo Lacy pensando en sus propios bailes, los chicos se solían intimidar cuando la chica era muy alta porque se sentían aún más pequeños de lo que eran.

**_b) que me sudaban las manos, _**

—Estaba nervioso seguramente —Orión sonreía con cariño pensando en que el se ponía igual cuando debía tomar las manos de Artemisa cuando ponían alguna trampa en el bosque. Artemisa también recordaba esto y sonrió levemente.

Afrodita solo suspiro encantada, Zeus por su parte gruño por lo bajo. Estos instintos de padre sobreprotector que estaban naciendo no le agradaban.

**_y c) que no paraba de darle pisotones._**

—No me dio tantos —Annabeth río ligeramente —Tal vez yo le di más, no era el único nervioso —susurro ella y solo Piper la oyó y río con ella.

**_—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? —le pregunté—. ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela?_**

**_Ella frunció los labios._**

**_—No es eso. Es mi padre._**

**_—Aja. —yo sabía que Annabeth tenía una relación algo difícil con él—. Creía que las cosas habían mejorado entre vosotros. ¿O se trata de tu madrastra?_**

A las cazadoras recién llegadas que en principio al igual que muchas no habían querido aprobar que el chico fuera bueno, les estaba comenzando a agradar, las otras cazadoras ya les habían dicho que no era como los demás hombres. Pero como dicen por ahí, ver para creer, y hasta ahora el chico se oía bastante atento y para nada un cerdo. Esperaban no equivocarse con él.

**_Ella soltó un suspiro._**

**_—Papá ha decidido mudarse. Justo ahora, cuando ya había empezado a acostumbrarme a Nueva York, él ha aceptado un absurdo trabajo de investigación para un libro sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial... ¡En San Francisco!_**

Los romanos arquearon una ceja ¿Qué era lo malo de San Francisco? Los dioses en cambio se veían comprensivos ante la actitud de la chica, después de todo era Griega.

**_Lo dijo con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho en los Campos de Castigo del Hades._**

—Siendo Griega puede que lo hayamos hecho ver así —comento Hefestos haciendo una mueca, bueno que tenían sus razones para tenerlos distanciado. Pero estaba visto que estas ya no existían en el futuro.

Los romanos seguían sin comprender del todo cual era el problema con la ciudad en la que estaba su campamento, para ellos San Francisco era el mejor lugar para estar.

**_—¿Y quiere que vayas con él? —pregunté._**

**_—A la otra punta del país —respondió desconsolada—. Y un mestizo no puede vivir en San Francisco. Él debería saberlo._**

**_—¿Por qué no?_**

—Eso —dijeron los romanos viendo a los griegos y a los dioses, Apolo se apresuró a leer antes de que alguien responda.

**_Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Quizá creía que bromeaba._**

—Lo creía, a veces olvidaba que él era nuevo en todo este mundo y que no podía aprenderse todo de golpe —murmuró la rubia con un suspiro, no había tenido más recuerdos extraños en este rato pero quería tenerlos, eso le haría saber donde estaba su novio.

**_—Ya lo sabes. Porque está ahí mismo..._**

**_—Ah —dije. No entendía de qué hablaba, pero no quería parecer estúpido—. Entonces... ¿volverás a vivir en el campamento?_**

**_—Es mucho más grave que eso, Percy. Yo... Supongo que debería contarte una cosa._**

Thalia cruzó una mirada con Annabeth recordando el breve encuentro que habían tenido con las cazadoras meses antes de ir a la misión. Encuentro en el que Thalia y Zoe casi se mataban, literalmente, pero ahora ella reconocía que la chica había tenido razón en todo lo que dijo aquella vez.

Le dio una leve mirada a Luke que la veía fijamente y devolvió la vista a sus cazadoras. Ahora él se preguntaba que es lo que pasaba ¿Por qué ahora se veía más molesta con él? Pues tenía el ceño fruncido.

**_Y de pronto se quedó rígida._**

**_—Se han ido._**

**_—¿Qué?_**

Hades verificó que sus hijos estuvieran ahí sentados, bueno que ya sabía que seguramente algo le había pasado a Bianca porque no llego con los demás y era cazadora, pero ahora que estaba ahí se aseguraría de no perderla. En especial ahora que podría acercarse a sus hijos.

**_Seguí su mirada. Las gradas. Los dos mestizos, Bianca y Nico, ya no estaban allí. La puerta junto a las gradas había quedado abierta de par en par. Y ni rastro del doctor Espino._**

—Los tiene el monstruo perfecto —murmuró Hades apretando su túnica entre sus manos tratando de no mostrar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo desde que identificó que eran sus hijos aquellos mestizos que iban a rescatar de la misión.

—Y más que seguro que mi hijo irá tras el monstruo —se lamento Poseidón cerrando los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué más podía hacer su hijo? Sabia por lo leído que era seguro que iría a por ellos sin importar que ¿Se podía morir ahora siendo el rey?

Sus hijos y esposa le veían con preocupación, sumaban una angustia más para el pobre dios. Tal vez ya tenía bastante con lo de la sala para agregar otra pero no ahí iba el libro sumando una más.

**_—¡Tenemos que avisar a Thalia y Grover! —Annabeth se puso a mirar frenéticamente por todos lados—. ¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos? Vamos._**

—Se me salió uno de los zapatos y no supimos para donde se había ido —trato de recordar Grover porque fue que dejaron la vigilancia.

—Así que tuvimos que buscar entre todas las cosas regadas en el lugar tratando de no llamar la atención —medio gruñó Thalia, como le había molestado haberles perdido la pista en ese momento. Annabeth hizo una mueca recordando eso, después de todo les hizo perder valioso tiempo pero no podían culparse ahora por como salieron las cosas, simplemente habían salido así y ya.

**_Echó a correr entre la gente. Yo me disponía a seguirla, pero un grupo de chicas me cerró el paso. _**

Ahora ella entendía porque en un momento él estaba con ella y al otro había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Bueno mala elección de palabras, porque eso le hizo doler el pecho.

**_Las esquivé con un rodeo para ahorrarme el tratamiento de belleza de cintas y pintalabios, pero cuando me libré Annabeth había desaparecido. Giré sobre los talones, buscando a Thalia y Grover. Pero lo que vi entonces me heló la sangre._**

Poseidón, Hades, Zeus y Atenea comenzaban a pensar seriamente en calmantes, bueno a dos de ellos si que les servirían pero a los otros dos, no demasiado.

**_A unos metros, tirada en el suelo, había una gorra verde como la de Bianca di Angelo. Y unos cuantos cromos esparcidos aquí y allá. Entonces entreví al doctor Espino. Corría hacia la puerta en la otra punta del gimnasio y llevaba del cogote a los Di Angelo como si fuesen dos gatitos._**

—El monstruo los tiene —soltó Hades demostrando su preocupación mientras Perséfone acariciaba su espalda y dejaba que el apreté su mano.

Entonces Bianca entendió que si, aquel era su padre pero si tanto le preocupaba ahora ¿Por qué en su tiempo no se había presentado? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos? Frunció el ceño, tal vez si él estaba a ella no le habría tocado cuidar a Nico sola.

**_Aún no veía a Annabeth, pero estaba seguro de que se había ido hacia el otro lado a buscar a Thalia y Grover._**

—Hacia la otra punta del salón —murmuraron los tres, la verdad aún se sentían mal por tal distracción justo en ese momento.

**_Iba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero me dije: «Espera.»_**

Muchos arquearon una ceja viendo el libro. Aunque no debía sorprenderles después de todo el era impulsivo, tal vez por eso corría tantos peligros.

**_Entonces recordé lo que Thalia me había dicho en el vestíbulo con aire perplejo cuando yo le había preguntado por ese truco que hacía chasqueando los dedos: «¿Aún no te lo ha enseñado Quirón?» También recordé cómo la miraba Grover, convencido de que ella sabría salvar la situación._**

Thalia bufo ante esto, eran muy notorios los celos en esos pensamientos. Si solo el supiera pensaba ella, recordando cuanto no alababan Annabeth y Grover a Percy, cuanto no le hablaron de él mientras estuvo en el internado y en ese mismo baile. Ya la tenían un poco cansada con el temita. Ella sentía celos de él, tal vez si se parecían demasiado.

**_No es que yo tuviera nada en contra de Thalia. Ella era una chica guay y no tenía la culpa de ser la hija de Zeus y acaparar toda la atención, pero aun así tampoco necesitaba correr tras ella para resolver cada problema. _**

—Sesos de alga —musitó Annabeth rodando los ojos y las cazadoras solo negaron con la cabeza como varios en la sala. Bueno que era comprensible que se sienta así, porque sentía que lo estaban desplazando. Cualquiera se sentiría así si la nueva chica acapara la atención.

**_Además, no había tiempo. Los Di Angelo estaban en peligro. Tal vez ya habrían desaparecido cuando encontrase a mis amigos. Yo también sabía lo mío de monstruos. Podía resolver aquello por mi cuenta._**

—No voy a negar que en parte tenías razón pero igual debiste al menos dar un aviso a tus amigos de a donde ibas —medio reprendió Artemisa al pequeño Percy —Es seguro que los dejaste preocupados —este la miro y asintió —Debes ser más prudente —le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Claro que ella comprendía que este no era el Percy del libro pero era mejor que vaya aprendiendo desde ahora a que debía pensar un poco las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Apolo solo les miro fijamente, no estaba sorprendido como los demás, estaba cauteloso. Hermes a su lado quería echarse a reír, hace siglos no lo veía actuar así, tal vez porque nadie intentaba nada con su hermana, aunque aún no determinaba si eran celos por Artemisa o por el chiquillo.

**_Saqué el bolígrafo del bolsillo y corrí tras el doctor Espino._**

—Y ahí va —murmuraron los hermanos de Percy mirando como su padre estaba casi tan pálido como su tío Hades, mismo que parecía haber palidecido más, si es que eso era posible.

**_* * *_**

**_La puerta daba a un pasillo sumido en la oscuridad. Oí ruidos de forcejeo hacia el fondo y también un gemido. Destapé a Contracorriente._**

Perseo frunció el ceño y una sonrisa divertida aprecio en su rostro pensando en las tonterías que solitaria su amigo Teseo con esa palabra gemidos. Amigo. Esa palabra cada vez incomodaba y dolía más, se apretó con la mano la camisa en la parte del corazón, sentía un dolor ahí cada vez que decía esa palabra y Teseo en la misma oración. Aún sin saber la razón.

**_El bolígrafo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una espada griega de bronce, de casi un metro de largo y con un mango forrado de cuero. Su hoja tenía un leve resplandor y arrojaba una luz dorada sobre las taquillas alineadas a ambos lados._**

Cierta semidiosa gruño ante la mención de la espada y su descripción mientras otra le envió una fría mirada, la cazadora se la devolvió desafiante hasta que otra golpeo su cabeza y soltó un compórtate con tu teniente ¡Ella no era su teniente! ¡No era nada! Era todo lo que el ex dios pensaba mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula la tensaba.

**_Crucé a toda prisa el pasillo, pero en el otro extremo no había nadie. Abrí una puerta y me encontré de nuevo en el vestíbulo principal. Me quedé pasmado. No veía a Espino por ninguna parte, pero sí a los hermanos Di Angelo, que permanecían al fondo paralizados de terror._**

Nico observó levemente a su padre, dejando de lado los pensamientos de que pronto saldría su yo más infantil e ingenuo que le dejaría avergonzado tal vez de por vida, sintió un calorcito en el pecho al verlo preocupado. En su tiempo no era algo que solia ver, ni siquiera cuando fue la batalla de Manhattan, aunque ahí fue la primera vez que vio una chispa de orgullo hacia él en sus ojos. Era agradable saber que si le importaba al menos aquí.

**_Avancé poco a poco, bajando la espada._**

**_—Tranquilos. No voy a haceros daño._**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño pensando que eso era demasiado fácil, así que debía ser una trampa ¿Dónde estaba el monstruo? Percy pequeño en cambio sentía temor por su yo futuro y por los dos niños de la lectura.

**_Ellos no respondieron. Tenían los ojos desorbitados de pánico. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Dónde se había metido Espino? Tal vez había percibido la presencia de Contracorriente y se había batido en retirada. Los monstruos aborrecen las armas de bronce celestial._**

La mayoría solo negó con la cabeza, sabían que los monstruos si hacían eso, pero no creían que Espino fuera uno de ellos. Ares y sus hijos en cambio estaban a la espectativa de la batalla por venir.

**_—Me llamo Percy —dije, tratando de aparentar serenidad—. Os sacaré de aquí y os llevaré a un lugar seguro._**

Nico y Bianca pensaban que si que se veía sereno, de hecho eso los había alarmado aún más ¿Cómo pudo mostrar calma en medio de todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Aunque se veía que solo la fingía, estaba visto que el podía hacer eso incluso en los peores momentos. El podía guardar muy bien sus secretos.

**_Bianca abrió los ojos aún más y apretó los puños. Sólo demasiado tarde comprendí el sentido de su mirada. No era yo quien la tenía aterrorizada. Quería prevenirme._**

Poseidón no sentía que pudiera resistir más, quería entrar al libro y sacar a su hijo de ahí, ni siquiera estaba su hijo real ahí para asegurarse que estaba bien y el pequeño no quería conocerle ¿Algo podía salir peor que esto? Lo más probable con la suerte de su hijo y la suya propia es que la respuesta fuera que si.

**_Me giré en redondo y en ese mismo instante oí un silbido y sentí un agudo dolor en el hombro. Lo que parecía una mano gigantesca me impulsó hacia atrás hasta estrellarme contra la pared._**

—¡Acción! —celebro Ares mientras otros hacían muecas comprensivas ante el ataque.

El pequeño Percy estaba asustado y se había llevado las manos a los hombros, Jason trataba de calmarlo y le aseguraba que su yo del libro estaría bien. Eso lo relajó un poco, el rubio le hacía sentir seguro.

**_Lancé un mandoble con la espada, pero sólo rasgué el aire._**

**_Una fría carcajada resonó por el vestíbulo._**

**_—Sí, Perseus Giiiackson —dijo el doctor Espino, masacrando la J de mi apellido—. Sé muy bien quién eres._**

Ahora Luke comenzaba a recordar donde había escuchado el acento francés que tanto le sonaba desde la mención de espino, se pasó las manos por el rostro. Su yo del libro era un estúpido, pero más lo era él por haber aceptado trabajar para Cronos.

**_Intenté liberar mi hombro. Tenía el abrigo y la camisa clavados en la pared con una especie de pincho o daga negra de unos treinta centímetros. Me había desgarrado la piel al atravesarme la ropa y el corte me ardía de dolor. Ya había sentido algo parecido otra vez. Era veneno._**

—Más veneno simplemente genial —masculló Poseidón viendo el techo como pidiendo piedad para su tortura, mientras que la de otra comenzaba.

Hera se comenzó a sentir fatal, el hombro le quemaba horrores, podía sentir el veneno en su sangre. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada al dolor que tal vez lo sentía más que el mismo Percy del libro, pues este tenía más tolerancia que ella.

**_Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme. No iba a desmayarme._**

Hera apenas podía cumplir aquello, su umbral del dolor no existía, simplemente porque nunca había tenido que sufrir dolor alguno a más de un corazón despechado por un marido infiel.

**_Una silueta oscura se nos acercó. En la penumbra distinguí a Espino. Aún parecía humano, pero tenía una expresión macabra. Sus dientes relucían y sus ojos marrón y azul reflejaban el fulgor de mi espada._**

Todos se comenzaban a preguntar que clase de monstruo sería el doctor Espino y como es que le había lanzado esa espina hacia el hombro a Percy porque este no mencionaba que tuviera algún arma, o algo.

**_—Gracias por salir del gimnasio —dijo—. Me horrorizan esos bailes de colegio._**

**_Traté de asestarle un tajo con la espada, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance._**

Habían más muecas comprensibles hacia el chico mientras que los padres de los atacados se ponían cada vez peor. Apolo se preguntaba si ya preparaba las habitaciones en su templo y tal vez pedir a su tía de ese té especial para calmarlos un poco, porque si así empezaba el libro, no quería ver como terminaba.

**_¡Shisssss! Un segundo proyectil salió disparado desde detrás del doctor, que no pareció haberse movido. Era como si tuviera a alguien invisible detrás arrojando aquellas dagas._**

—Una cola tal vez —murmuró un legado de Aquilon y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con él pero ¿Qué monstruo lanzaba aguijones con su cola? Era difícil pensar en ello ahora.

**_Bianca dio un chillido a mi lado. La segunda espina fue a clavarse en la pared, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro._**

Hazel veía a su padre sumamente preocupada por el estado que tenía ¿Los dioses no morían de infartos, verdad? Esperaba que no, luego miro a Bianca. Ella apenas conocía ciertas cosas de ella pero las que sabia hacían que ella no la quisiera de hermana, no después de lo que supo que hizo con Nico. Pero debía darle una oportunidad de que arregle todo con él, si él la aceptaba entonces ella le daría una oportunidad.

**_—Los tres vendréis conmigo —dijo Espino—. Obedientes y en silencio. Si hacéis un solo ruido, si gritáis pidiendo socorro o intentáis resistiros, os demostraré mi puntería._**

—No quiero saber su puntería —murmuró Apolo cerrando el libro —Termino el capítulo —

—Menos mal —dijeron muchos, ese final estuvo bastante intenso y eso que este libro recién empezaba.

—Creo que nos merecemos un descanso y una visita de alguien a mi consultorio —Apolo miro significativamente a su pequeño Paciente, este solo hizo un puchero y asintió, no se sentía con ganas de ver a un doctor. A pesar de que este no se veía como los doctores usuales que olían a medicamento y tenían las manos frías.

—Además que tenemos que ver que hacer con ellos —dijo Demeter señalando a los tres semidioses aún encadenados en la esquina del coliseo de juicios. No podían dejarlos así, ahora si podían morir de hambre.

—Bien, entonces salgamos hasta más tarde —Poseidón dio por disuelto todo, comenzaron a salir para todas partes y él se dispuso a ver que harían con estos semidioses nuevos.

—El que hablo es mi papá ¿verdad? —pregunto Percy de la mano de Jason mientras salían y este asintió —¿Crees que el quiera...? Ya sabes, conocerme —

—Esta ansioso por eso te lo aseguro —le sonrió y comenzó a entender porque no lo quería conocer al principio —Eres su orgullo Percy —el pequeño no se lo creía del todo ¿Él, el orgullo de su padre? No era posible, negó con la cabeza y simplemente avanzo tirando de la mano del rubio.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar —murmuró Thalia a Annabeth y esta asintió, la azabache quería presentarle formalmente a Hal. Ya le había contado a la rubia la historia más o menos cuando era pequeña pero ahora era tiempo de que conozca al antiguo dueño de esa daga.

**_N/A: Habían demasiadas cosas para poner en el capítulo y casi no tenía tiempo para escribir. Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Nos vemos en dos semanas, si la gripe me deja escribir igual que el trabajo._**

**_Pd: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más dejelas en reviews ~_**


	3. Del Doctor y asuntos que arreglar

**_N/A: Les traje un capítulo cortito — susurra y luego se va porque debería estar terminando su trabajo y no aquí— _**

Los dioses se quedaron mirando a los tres nuevos semidioses, aún no le daban la noticia a los campistas, sabían que debían hacerlo en cuanto volvieran al Coliseo de juicios pero por ahora tenían que ver que hacían con ellos, aunque la idea de tenerlos encadenados no parecía mala.

—Por más que me encante tenerlos atados y amordazados, no es lo correcto —comenzó a decir Poseidón y con un movimiento de mano liberó las ataduras de dos de ellos -Sin embargo, creo que para uno de ustedes las dejaré un poco más -miro a Hera que no se veía nada feliz con el hecho de que sus ataduras solo cambiaron a unas más cómodas por así decirlo.

—Si no cambias de actitud, esas permanecerán —dijo Hestia, a ella le dolía tener que ser algo mala con su pequeña hermana pero estaba visto que con ella no se podía ser del todo buena y menos dejarla en total libertad en el Olimpo.

—A ustedes dos —Poseidón señaló a Zeus y a Atenea que solo sobaban su cuerpo adolorido por la posición que tuvieron un largo rato —Se les permitirá estar con sus hijos pero ya escucharon a las moiras, si quieren su inmortalidad una vez más tendrán que mejorar y demostrar que lo merecen —

—Si —musitaron los dos viéndose entre sí y luego suspiraron.

—Y tendrán una difícil misión —añadió Demeter mirando a Poseidón como pidiendo algo y viendo si lo aprobaba, él pareció entender lo que ella pretendía y asintió disimuladamente —Tendrán que cuidar de ella —señaló a Hera, Zeus y Atenea se vieron entre sí y asintieron.

Mientras tanto Apolo habilitaba la habitación en la que había atendido antes a Percy para poder recibir a su versión bebé. Si, así lo iba a llamar a este. Porque el otro se había convertido en su pequeño paciente y este era aún más pequeño.

—Ya está —se había puesto una bata cual doctor que era y le sonrió al pequeño que aún estaba de la mano de Jason. —Ahora te atendere, sube a la camilla por favor —

El pequeño escaneo con sus ojitos todo dentro del consultorio, el dios se había esmerado en que pareciera algo acogedor. Después de todo Percy era un niño y no iba a recibirlo con una habitación normal, había aparecido algunos murales de caricaturas de la época en las paredes, trajo algunas cosas para jugar además de lo necesario para un consultorio pediátrico.

—¡Mira! —tiro de la mano del rubio para que vea que en la esquina del lugar habían peluches y algunos juguetes.

—Podrás jugar una vez termine de revisarte —sonrío Apolo viendo cuán encantado estaba su paciente bebé, este asintió —Deja que lo pesé y lo mida —

Apolo trató de hacer la consulta lo más normal que se pudiera para que Percy no se sintiera muy fuera de lugar, además que le transmitía confianza y calor. Él bien pudo terminar la revisión en un dos por tres con un chasquido pero no podía hacer eso con el pequeño, además estaba amando sus gestos por todo lo que él hacía.

Jason solo estaba cerca de Percy viendo todo lo que hacia Apolo, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo pues este lo veía de vez en cuando buscando su aprobación para dejarse revisar. Veía al rubio con confianza, lo que hacía que Jason se sintiera bien, no era la misma confianza que tenían los de la legión. Esta iba más allá, era una confianza de se que me cuidarás y por eso te aprecio ¿Así sentía tener hermanos cerca o una familia? ¿Thalia sentiría lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él? Debía hablar con ella más a fondo.

—Eso es —Apolo estaba terminando de revisarle y curar sus heridas internas. No había querido demostrarlo demasiado pero estaba furioso con el ser que le hiciera esto. El pequeño tenía varias heridas internas mal curadas, algunos huesos estaban por romperse debido a forcejeo, otros parecían haberse dislocado, sus costillas habían estado muy mal.—Ya esta, eres un niño muy valiente —despeino su cabello con una mano.

—¿Él ya está bien? —quiso saber Jason mientras Percy se ponía la camisa que Apolo le había hecho sacar para curar sus heridas, el dios solo asintió mientras guardaba sus cosas de doctor.

—Todo lo he curado querido medio hermano —asintió el dios —Y ahora para mi mejor paciente —Saco una galleta de color azul de la nada y se la mostro a Percy.

—¡Azul! —el la tomo más que feliz, su mamá solía hacer comida azul para él a veces, se estaba convirtiendo en algo especial entre ellos después de esa discusión con Gabe.

—Apolo —la voz de Artemisa atrajo la atención de todos y Percy corrió a abrazarla.

—Su hermano dijo que soy valiente y me dio una galleta —el pequeño la veía más que feliz por esto y ella acarició su rostro.

—Si, mi hermano es muy gentil y bueno en su trabajo, lo sé. No por nada es el más genial —le guiño un ojo y él rió, luego corrió hasta donde Apolo y lo abrazó.

Este estaba estupefacto, su hermana había dicho que él era genial ¡Su hermana! ¡La misma con la que se la vive peleando! Ella había admitido que era genial, debío grabarlo.

—Gracias por todo —murmuró el pequeño mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdemar, Apolo salió de estupefacción y lo miró sonriente, acarició su cabello.

—Gracias a ti, por ser tan buen paciente —se agacho y beso su frente haciéndole reír, después lo soltó y corrió por su tiburón que lo había dejado en la camilla.—Bien, de que deseabas hablar Arty —ella rodó los ojos por el mote que usó pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

—Deseaba ver como se encontraba Percy —murmuró acercándose a él, los dos dirigieron su vista al pequeño que ahora había arrastrado a Jason a la pequeña zona de juegos que había.

—Ahora se encuentra en perfecto estado, pero quiero pasar mi carro del sol por encima de quien lo dejo tan lastimado —confesó y Artemisa solo asintió, ella quería tener a ese ser cerca y poder darle lo que se merecía junto con sus cazadoras, más de una estaba indignada por la forma en que había llegado el niño. Se enfrascaron en la pequeña conversación de Percy y todo el daño que había tenido, dejando de ver al niño.

En un momento él estaba jugando divertido con todos los juguetes que había en el pequeño espacio, el rubio manejaba un auto jugando con él, entonces pareció recordar algo mientras veía a su tiburón y a un pulpo de peluche sentado cerca de este. Ladeo la cabeza mirándole ¿Qué dijeron las voces del viento? Alguien tan revoltoso como un pulpo que dormía.

—Debe despertar —murmuró recordando lo último mientras se ponía de pie y el rubio lo quedaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien Percy? —preguntaba mientras también se ponía de pie. Percy busco su mochila con la mirada y corrió a ella.

Rebusco entre sus bolsillos hasta que al parecer halló lo que deseaba, sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido color turquesa y lo apretó en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso Percy? —pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño no respondió, camino hasta la puerta y salió del consultorio haciendo que los dioses gemelos volteen.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Apolo junto con Artemisa, Jason solo siguió a Percy.

Afuera del consultorio se encontraban los hermanos de Percy que se encontraban hablando sobre la situación no sólo del pequeño sino también de Teseo. Tritón solo los escuchaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, pero su mirada estaba entre la puerta del consultorio de Percy y la habitación de Teseo.

La conversación que mantuvieran se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a la pequeña mata de cabellos negros que era su hermano salir de ahí y correr a la habitación de Teseo, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo él ya estaba dentro de esta.

—Hola —saludo el pequeño cuando vio que el que dormía en la cama no estaba solo.

Perseo le había estado contando a un durmiente Teseo todo lo de la sala cuando de sobresalto escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse por las mismas, se quedó mirando por un segundo al pequeño intruso que ahora había en la habitación.

—Hola —le sonrió y soltó un instante la mano de Teseo girando su cuerpo para estar de frente al pequeño —¿No deberías estar con Apolo? —

—Ya terminó, dijo que era valiente y ahora sano —aseguro caminando hasta estar cerca de Perseo —¿Quién es el que duerme? —pregunto viendo al chico de la camilla, Perseo le sonrió y lo levantó de la cintura hasta ponerlo sobre sus piernas.

—Es Teseo, él es tu hermano —respondió el antiguo héroe sintiendo como la puerta se abría apenas unos centímetros, tenían curiosos espías.

—¿Hermano? —parecía que la idea le sorprendía mientras se acercaba a Teseo, bueno que el rubio le dijo que aquí los tenía. Vaya que el sueño estaba cada vez más extraño —¿Tengo más de estos? —miro a Perseo y este río, si supiera.

—Bueno, aquí tienes cuatro hermanos, si es que contamos que uno de ellos es un dios también —comento acomodando a Percy bien sobre sus piernas.

—Uau —una sonrisa creció en su rostro, el tenía la ilusión de tener hermanos para tener con quien jugar y no estar tan solo en las tardes, aunque la idea de que fueran hijos del Apestoso se las quitaba.

—Si y ellos te quieren mucho te lo aseguro —peino sus cabellos con delicadeza, Percy le recordaba a sus propios hijos, tan inocentes y tiernos para ese terrible mundo.

—Tal vez después los conozca —murmuró y luego vio de nuevo a Teseo, después su mano —Me han dado algo para él —le mostro el frasco con líquido turquesa a Perseo y este lo vio detenidamente —Hará que despierte más rápido —mencionó poniendolo en la mano de él.

Perseo evaluó el frasco y el líquido, que ahora estaba en su mano, podía notar que tenía bastante energía, no era una medicina cualquiera ¿Una poción? ¿De dónde la había sacado el pequeño? ¿Quién se la dio?

—Bueno, si es así, se la daré ahora ¿esta bien? —el pequeño asintió a su pregunta. Perseo se levantó con cuidado junto con Percy, lo sentó en el borde de la cama mientras el avanzaba con el pequeño frasco hasta la boca de Teseo y vertía su contenido con mucho cuidado en su boca, apartando los cables y demás que tenía conectado a él.

Teseo lo bebió y pareció suspirar aún dormido, aunque parecía tener más energía que antes, su pulso estaba estable como siempre pero Perseo vio que movía las manos y se acomodaba en la cama, reaccionaba más que antes. Eso lo alegraba, esperaba que de verdad despertara pronto.

Percy se acercó y besó la mejilla de Teseo, luego dejó que Perseo, quien estaba gratamente sorprendido, lo bajara de la cama poniéndolo nuevamente en el suelo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunto mirándole, Apolo si había dicho que existían medicamentos que podían hacer que él reaccione más rápido y llenen su energía vital pero que esos eran especiales. Y aunque el fuera el Dios de la medicina, aquello era algo más especializado y le tomaría tiempo hacerlo.

—Es un secreto —hizo una señal de silencio y abrió la puerta dejando caer al suelo a sus espías que eran bastantes.—Es malo escuchar tras las puertas —sonrió divertido viendo como se trataban de levantar del suelo y se quejaban por el golpe.

—Es malo que escapes de la gente también —decía Jason sobando su brazo, se había golpeado el hombro en la caída, Percy río y se abrazó a él quien tenía su tiburón en sus manos, Jason lo levantó sacándole de la habitación mientras el resto se ponía de pie.

—¿Me presentas a mis hermanos? —pregunto algo inseguro, no sabia que sentir con respecto a sus hermanos tampoco, tal vez sentía algo de celos de que ellos si conozcan a su padre y él no, de que su papá los vea con orgullo y a él no lo vaya ver igual. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo la ilusión de tener hermanos.

—Claro que si —el rubio le sonrió y espero que todos se pongan de pie mientras se acercaba a Tritón, el único que no fue de espia. —Él es tu hermano inmortal, Tritón — hizo que Percy lo vea.

—¿El Dios? —pregunto por lo bajo mirando al señor que tenía en frente, no pasaba de los veinticinco ¿Todos los dioses se veían jóvenes? ¡Pero si tenían muchos años! —No estas viejo —fue lo primero que soltó en voz alta y Tritón se lo quedo mirando.

—¿Gracias? —arqueó una ceja mirándole y luego vio al rubio que lo bajo y dejó en suelo para que se pudiera acercar cuanto quisiera. Percy se paró frente a él y lo vio hacia arriba.

—Mmmm ¿Somos hermanos? —Tritón asintió viendo esos ojos iguales a los suyos pero muy inocentes —¿También te pareces a papá? Mamá dice que me parezco a él —el inmortal sonrió, los otros se fueron acercando a ellos.

—Si, te pareces mucho a él —contesto el inmortal descruzando los brazos, de verdad Percy comenzaba a remover muchas cosas dentro de él entre más lo veía.

—¿Vives con papá? —quiso saber mientras ladeaba la cabeza aún con los ojos fijos en Tritón.

—Si, soy el único de sus hijos que vive con él —pudo ver un poco de desilusión en sus ojos —Pero no por eso creas que me quiere más, él nos quiere igual a todos. Aunque puede que a ti un poco más —hizo cosquillas en el estómago de Percy te este río.

—No te creo —decía entre risitas.

—Pues deberías —hablo Orión a sus espaldas haciendo que voltee, Percy estiró mucho su cuello hacia arriba y después a Jason, le hizo el ademán de que lo cargue.

—Eres muy alto —se medio quejo el pequeño haciendo reír al semigigante.

—¿gracias? —vio divertido a su pequeño hermano —¿puedo? —pregunto al rubio para que le dejara cargar a Percy, este se lo paso.

—Uau, eres muy muy alto —sonreía feliz —¿También eres mi hermano? —Orión asintió, Percy se veía tan pequeño, inocente y frágil ¿Cómo alguien podía haberle hecho daño?.

—Mi nombre es Orión

—¿Cómo las estrellas?

—Si, como la constelación -le sonrió al pequeño que parecía muy feliz —El inmortal es Tritón, el bello durmiente es Teseo y este castaño de aquí -se volteó a ver a Belerofonte —Es Belerofonte —

—Te ves más tranquilo —se movió en los brazos de Orión para que lo baje hasta que esté lo hizo y corrió al castaño —¿Seguro eres mi hermano? —lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo reír a este que lo levantó y lo acomodó en sus brazos.

—Totalmente seguro señor —asintió el castaño y Percy río de las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo. Era cada vez más genial este sueño pero pronto su estómago gruño.

—Creo que es hora de comer algo —sugirió Jason mientras Belerofonte bajaba a Percy y este iba con él.

—Si, hay que buscar comer, debe comer al menos cada tres o cuatro horas —dijo Tritón y más de uno se le quedo mirando, no esperaban que el supiera de cuidado de niños pequeños.

—Vamos todos —Percy jalo la mano de Jason y también tomo la de Artemisa haciendo alusión de que también quería que fuera con ellos. Nadie podía negarse a esta petición aunque quisieran hacerlo.

En otra parte en cambio estaban Thalia y Annabeth conversando, a la rubia le costaba bastante creer que este conociendo a Hal. Y que ese pequeño de no más de diez años fuera el que regalo la daga a Luke que luego fuera suya.

—Y por eso quiero que defienda a alguien más —decía el chico terminado con la historia sobre la daga y mirando a las dos chicas —Pero ya no la tengo yo, quien te la dio la primera vez, es quien tiene que dartela de nuevo —

—Te entendemos no te preocupes —Thalia revolvió su cabello y este le sonrió, ese gesto le recordó mucho al Hal de su tiempo. Esperaba de todo corazón que tuviera un mejor futuro que el que tuvo.

—Igual gracias por contarme todo —Annabeth lo abrazo con fuerza y este se sonrojó, la chica era bonita, las dos lo eran.

—Si, eh bueno, yo me voy —salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y la rubia suspiro.

—Si te la llega a dar ¿La aceptarías de nuevo? —pregunto Thalia viendo a Annabeth su pequeña hermana o al menos así la sentiría siempre.

—No lo sé —murmuró, últimamente sentía que su vida era un libro lleno de huecos, con muchos sentimientos mezclados y demasiadas partes desconocidas. A ella nunca le gustó no saber algo y menos sobre su propia vida, pero algo le decía que por un lado era mejor no saber ciertas cosas aún.

—Vamos a comer —sugirió Thalia viendo como Jason ya venía con mucha compañía hacia el comedor y como los dioses parecían terminar también con su reunión.

—Si, vamos —asintió ella caminando con la azabache.

—Yo ahora vengo —decía Apolo dejando en la mesa a Percy con todos sus hermanos, con Jason, con Perseo (a quién sacaron arrastras a comer) y a su hermana Artemisa que quedó sentada en una esquina y los otros lejos de ella excepto por Percy. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Poseidón viendo a sus hijos comer —Tío Possy —

—Sobrino —saludo el dios sin mirarlo, sus ojos seguían en sus pececitos como les llamaba él.

—Te encanta verlos ¿verdad? —sonrió el Dios del sol sentándose a lado de él.

—Me agrada ver que ya este sano más bien —miro al dios del sol que sonreía pero se seguía notando que no estaba del todo feliz —¿Qué te preocupa sobrino? —

Si solo supieras tío pensaba el Dios —No mucho, solo que... —suspiró y miro a su paciente bebé —No estaba en buenas condiciones cuando lo revisé, además que esta algo bajo de peso y de estatura —Poseidón asintió cerrando los ojos —Creo que tal vez ese ser no lo deja comer cuando su madre no está, a esta edad es crucial su alimentación —

—Esta bien, no digas más sobrino —alzo una mano el Dios de los mares, no sabia si iba a resistir más aquella noticia. Se estaba culpando por dejarlo expuesto a él y a su madre, a tales alimañas como lo era ese ser, también estaba seguro que su yo del futuro se culpaba por lo mismo. —Solo me alegro que ya esté bien —

—De lo mejor y hay algo más —murmuró el Dios del sol fijando sus ojos en los de su tío que le vio con el ceño fruncido —Cuando termino la revisión, salió corriendo a la habitación de Teseo y le dio el contenido de un frasco que había traído en su pequeña mochila —Poseidón le vio desconcertado —Según le dijo a Perseo es para que despierte más rápido —

—Pero dijiste que eso tomaría días en hacerse y era algo especializado —recordó el nuevo rey del Olimpo. Apolo asintió y suspiró fijando su vista de nuevo en el pequeño Percy que estaba riendo con Artemisa y comiendo alegremente.

—Así es —afirmó —Eso es lo extraño —susurro haciendo una mueca, Poseidón golpeo ligeramente su hombro.

—Debe ser algo de las Moiras, no te preocupes —el dios se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban su esposa y la esposa del Dios del inframundo.

—¿No iras a ver a Percy? —curioseo Apolo antes de que se alejara más.

—Lo haré cuando el quiera hacerlo —le dio una sonrisa triste, no le iba a imponer a su hijo su presencia si aún no quería tenerle cerca. El Dios del sol lo vio marchar y suspiró.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir Percy? —pregunto suavemente al viento, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia dónde estaban comiendo los demás.

—Solace —gruñia Nico viendo al rubio a su lado que solo sonreía demasiado para su gusto.

—Pero es que tienes que comer más frutas y menos carne, sombritas —argumentaba mientras alejaba la hamburguesa que había sacado de quien sabe donde Nico. El azabache rodó los ojos, delante de él había una copa llena de fruta picada.

Era preferible pensar en esto de la comida que en todo lo demás: Primero; sus sentimientos por Percy y por Will, Segundo; que su hermana estaba ahí y Tercero; que este libro no iba a terminar nada bien.

—No, no es posible —negaba con la cabeza Belerofonte mientras escondía un pedazo de pastel de Aquiles.

—Pero sólo es un pedazo —trataba de alcanzar el pedazo que el otro escondía.

—Ya comiste dos, es suficiente —comenzó a comerse el pedazo de pastel.

—Tu llevas tres Bele —acuso el rubio robándole por fin el pedazo y el otro se lo quedo mirando.

—No, porque el primero se lo comió Percy al final y el anterior se lo comió Jason porque se le cayó —miraba fijamente al rubio y este rodó los ojos, le devolvió el pastel.

Aquiles no lo iba a admitir pero le gustaba que pusiera esos ojos enormes como de niño pequeño cuando pedía las cosas, si Aquiles estuvo enamorado perdidamente de Patroclo. El había sido su adoración incluso en los Elíseos pero este había decidido renacer e intentarlo una vez más en el mundo mortal, el hijo de Metis lo dejó libre, porque así debía ser el amor. Pero ahora estaba solo y tenía un nuevo interés, ese hijo de Poseidón algo torpe y descuidado, pero que daría lo que fuera por que los demás sean felices.

—¿Quieres la fresa? —pregunto Belerofonte sacándole de pensamientos y asintió, la tomo entre sus dedos y la mordió mientras lo veía comer la mitad del pastel y le tendía la otra mitad —Toma, tal vez es mucho pastel para mi —

—Gracias —le sonrió, él sabía que no era así, que apenas y este era el primer pedazo que en verdad comía pero así era Belerofonte, daba todo por los demás sin pensar en él. Tal vez es por eso que el rey de Licia no pudo matarlo como pidió su hija.

**_N/A: \/ Viva yo y mi yaoi de héroes._**

**_XD, espero les guste._**

**_No se como le voy a hacer para el siguiente capítulo pero ya veremos /._./_**

**_Alguien en reviews me dijo algo de hacer un leyendo o viendo de Percy Jackson y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Sepan que ya tengo otros dos pedidos que cumplir ._**

**_y apenas puedo con los dos leyendo que tengo._**

**_Así que por ahora no creo hacer más leyendo aparte de este y el de Leyendo en el pasado el hijo de Neptuno, que tengo que actualizar y ponerlo al día._**

**_Cualquier duda, teoría, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas y más, déjalas en reviews._**

**_Pd: Respeto las parejas Canon así que por más que Percy este pegado a Jason, seguirá habiendo Percabeth y Jasiper._**

**_Pd2: Solo en el otro leyendo del hijo de Neptuno hago desmadre y medio XD_**


	4. Capítulo 2

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: —Deja el capítulo y se va — _**

**_Recordatorio: En este libro también se leerá "La carroza perdida de Ares"_**

Cuando terminaron de comer volvieron a entrar todos al Coliseo de los juicios, los primeros en entrar fueron los dioses que con las miradas decidieron de que era momento de contarles a todos el castigo que le habían impuesto a los tres que agredieron ya sea de forma física o táctica, a los hijos de Poseidón y a sus amigos. La mayoría de los dioses miro a Poseidón pues era el más idóneo para que de el anuncio. Los semidioses ingresaron a excepción de Jason que se quedó en la puerta con Percy de la mano.

—Bien, queridos semidioses —empezó a decir Poseidón pero su vista estaba fija en el pequeño de ojos verdemar que le miraba curioso de la mano del rubio —Hemos de darles una noticia, no tan grata para algunos —miro a su lado donde estaban de pie sus hermanos y sobrina, ahora semidioses, volvió la vista al frente —Las moiras han hablado y dado su veredicto —

—¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre?! —atajo el ex dios, ganándose una fría mirada de parte de los dioses. Dos cazadoras la sostenían por los brazos y la obligaron a sentarse una vez más.

—Tu padre, cometió una penalidad y como tal ahora está pagando por ella —explico con tranquilidad el Dios de los mares que ni le miro, seguía viendo los ojitos brillantes de su hijo más pequeño que ahora le sonreía y se escondía tras el rubio.

—¡Él es el rey! ¡No pueden tocarlo! —bramaba la ahora chica y cazadora, hasta que Phoebe le puso un parche en la boca.

—Gracias Phoebe —asintió Artemisa tocando sus sienes, los chillidos de la nueva cazadora la estaban estresando.

—Bien, como les iba diciendo. Hera, Zeus y Atenea, han sido castigados, su castigo es que ya no son inmortales —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, también las exclamaciones de sorpresa ante lo escuchado.

—Y se ha escogido un nuevo y una nueva reina —Hades sonreía siniestramente al ex Dios, él estaba gozando de este momento como nadie tenía idea. No era muy sabido por todos pero de los dioses menores, Heracles o Hércules, había sido al que más detestaba el Dios del inframundo, por una sencilla y simple razón. Este cometió pecados que debieron llevarlo a los campos de castigos pero por la intervención de Zeus que lo hizo inmortal, no fue posible.—Y esos son Poseidón y mi querida hermana Hestia —

Lina Adara abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se removía atrapada entre los brazos de las cazadoras que la sostenían, iba tomando un color rojo mientras parecía vociferar maldiciones bajo el parche de su boca, estaba hirviendo en ira al parecer. Y por supuesto Hades estaba gozando con esto.

Los demás dioses no dijeron o hicieron nada, la verdad todos estaban disfrutando de la reacción del ex Dios, a excepción de Poseidón y Hestia, ella porque era pacífica, el otro porque seguía prestando más atención a su pequeño que a lo que hiciera la nueva cazadora.

—Los tres han sido convertidos en semidioses —siguió diciendo Poseidón mientras señalaba a los tres jóvenes que ya estaban cambiados de ropa, dos de ellos sin ataduras, también le habían dado de comer y parecían algo mortificados con esto, al menos dos de ellos —Solo si logran comportarse y aprender su lección, su inmortalidad será devuelta —hubo más murmullos y exclamaciones por lo bajo.

Hestia apareció asientos para los tres, cerca de las gradas de los semidioses porque no creía que estos asimilen muy rápido lo sucedido. Los tres se sentaron, aunque Hera parecía reacia a aceptar todo lo que pasaba.

—Y ahora —Poseidón sonrió viendo como Percy se soltaba de la mano del rubio y corría hasta estar frente a él.

—¿Tú eres mi papá? —el pequeño se movía sobre sus pies y estrujaba sus manos, en sus ojos se podía ver al anhelo que tenía de conocerlo pero también el temor por lo mismo.

—Sí, lo soy —se hizo hacia adelante y toco su pequeña mejilla que estaba algo sonrojada —Me alegra mucho conocerte Perseus —los ojitos del pequeño brillaron y luego se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con mamá? —susurro muy bajito aun jugando con sus manos y dejando que las lágrimas bañen sus mejillas —¿Soy tan malo? —Poseidón se lo quedó mirando un segundo ¿Quién le había dicho algo así a su pequeño?

Paso sus manos por sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas mientras Percy aún gimoteaba cosas de ¿La dejaste por mi culpa? Debiste quedarte con ella, te necesitaba ¿Es por qué soy un mal niño? ¿Por qué la dejaste?. Lo tomo con delicadeza y acomodo en su regazo mientras lo dejaba sacar su dolor.

—Te prometo que nunca quise dejarla —susurro a su oído abrazándolo, el pequeño rompió más en llanto —Nunca quise dejarlo a ninguno de los dos —beso delicadamente su frente —Eres mi hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti. Debes saber que hagas lo que hagas, eres un auténtico hijo del Dios del mar y que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti —entonces el pequeño pareció calmarse un poco mientras se aferraba a su pecho.—Creo que hay que leer, para que se calme un poco —

Anfitrite la consorte de Poseidón que según a los ojos de algunas debería estar celosa y muerta de iras, no lo estaba para nada, más bien estaba enternecida de ver al pequeño envuelto entre los brazos de su esposo aún sollozando. Tenía la nariz roja, igual que sus mejillas y ojos, pero se seguía abrazando a su padre como si fuera a desaparecer en algún momento. Era tan tierno ver a su esposo con el niño en brazos.

Más de una de las presentes estaba encantada con la escena, Apolo que debería estar leyendo también lo estaba, Hermes lo veía de reojo. Le agradaba ver a su amigo tan feliz ahora, aunque sabía que estaba sumamente preocupado por donde se encontraba el Percy real.

—Bien, tal vez no sea yo el más apropiado para leer —comentó Apolo viendo a los nuevos semidioses —¿Por qué no lee usted, nuevo padre? —lo último lo dijo con un tono burlón hacia Zeus, que solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria pero sabiendo que no podía rehusarse a una petición de él debido a que ahora era un semidiós y el otro un dios, solo tomo el libro y comenzó.

—**_El Subdirector saca un lanzamisiles _**—Zeus trago saliva y vio a su hija que solo miraba despreocupada a sus cazadoras esperando que empiece la lectura.

—Y aquí es cuando todo empieza a irse por el caño —murmuraron algunos de los semidioses.

La familia marina por otra parte estaba muy preocupada por Poseidón, pues en el último capítulo Percy estaba en peligro pero dejaron de hacerlo al ver que él simplemente acomodaba el cabello del pequeño Percy que aún seguía sollozando porque se había estado culpando de que su padre no estaba con su madre solo por él.

**_Yo no sabía qué clase de monstruo sería el doctor Espino, pero rápido sí que era._**

—No me gusta cómo va empezando este capítulo —susurro Hades asegurándose de que sus hijos estaban ahí en el coliseo de juicios, que salieron de ahí sanos y salvos. Aunque claro eso no le quitaba que en alguna parte de este viaje o uno futuro, no lo sabía, su hija no salía bien.

—Tranquilo mi señor —trataba de calmarlo Perséfone pero era otra que se empezaba a preocupar por esos pequeños. Ella había estado conversando con Anfitrite, que resultó ser muy provechosa, esta le comentó que efectivamente los pequeños de su esposo no tenían ninguna culpa y que de hecho las madres de estos tampocos. Ellas simplemente eran mortales que no pueden evitar enamorarse de dioses cuando estos se lo proponían, así que eran tan inocentes como sus hijos y que algunas eran muy divertidas.

**_Tal vez podría defenderme si lograba activar mi escudo. Sólo tenía que apretar un botón de mi reloj._**

—Pero si hace no podrá defender a los otros dos, no están en la misma igualdad. Ellos no saben nada de eso, podrían resultar heridos los tres —murmuraba para sí Atenea con el ceño fruncido por un momento hasta que lo noto ¿Ella preocupándose por los Di' Angelo? Y peor ¡Por el hijo de barba de Percebe! Debían ser los sentimientos de su hija del libro que estaba preocupada buscando a los tres, eso debía ser.

Zeus simplemente ignoró sus murmullos mientras leía, quería asegurarse que este sentimiento; de angustia, que empezaba a crecer en su pecho fuera por su hija del libro y no por algo de él.

**_Ahora bien, proteger a los Di Angelo ya era otra historia. Para eso necesitaba ayuda, y sólo se me ocurría una manera de conseguirla._**

**_Cerré los ojos._**

**_—¿Qué haces, Jackson? —silbó el doctor_**

Eso era lo que se preguntaban varios de los que oían la lectura, Atenea estaba calibrando que es lo que hacía, le costaba pensar con claridad con todos esos sentimientos creciendo en su pecho. Su gran inteligencia, sabiduría y conocimientos ya no estaban, sentía que su mente ahora solo era un charco de agua, cuando antes era un océano. Qué ironía. La gran diosa de la sabiduría ya no era tan sabia.

**_—. ¡Muévete!_**

**_Abrí los ojos y seguí arrastrando los pies._**

**_—Es el hombro —mentí con aire abatido—. Me arde._**

Los de Atenea fruncieron el ceño, ellos sabían del veneno del monstruo que lo atacó, porque bueno ellos sabían que monstruo era a diferencia de los romanos y algunos griegos.

—Su veneno solo aturde, no es para que se ponga así —murmuró Will tratando de entender que es lo que quería Percy con eso de ponerse mal y claro mientras pensaba en eso se acercaba más a Nico.

Nico por su parte ni se molestaba en apartarlo o decirle algo, él estaba más nervioso por lo que pasaría en el libro. Las acciones de su yo pasado iban a ser la vergüenza de su yo presente y futuro ¿Se le iba a notar demasiado lo infantil? Paso las manos por su rostro con frustración, claro que se iba a notar.

—Sombritas ¿estás bien? —Will pico siu mejilla y Nico le dio un golpe.

—No fastidies Solace —gruño el hijo de Hades, el de Apolo le seguía viendo con preocupación ¿Qué lo tenía tan pensativo y distraído?

**_—¡Bah! Mi veneno hace daño pero no mata. ¡Camina!_**

—Bueno saberlo, así no muero yo también —murmuró Poseidón cuando el pequeño par de ojos verdemar de su hijo menor ahí presente se le quedaron mirando, aún tenía algunas lagrimillas en los bordes de sus ojos pero ya había parado de llorar, estaban secas.

—¿Por qué vas a morir? —pregunto suavemente acomodándose bien en su regazo.

—No la haré, no te preocupes. Es solo un decir —peinó sus cabellos con su mano, Percy solo ladeó la cabeza antes de sonreírle —¿Estas mejor? —el niño asintió y él le sonrió. Juraba que protegería a su hijo, no importaba como.

**_Nos condujo hasta el exterior mientras yo me esforzaba en concentrarme. Imaginé la cara de Grover; pensé en la sensación de miedo y peligro._**

—Ah sí, la conexión con el sátiro —Dioniso le dio una mirada de respeto a Grover, el cual abrió mucho los ojos. El señor D no le daba esa mirada a muchos de los de su especie.

Ariadna vio a su esposo y besó su mejilla, después de todo estaba comenzando a demostrar parte de lo que en verdad era.

**_El verano pasado Grover había creado entre nosotros una conexión por empatía y me había enviado varias visiones en mis sueños para avisarme de que estaba metido en un apuro._**

El Percy pequeño frunció el ceño ante esto, había entendido que Grover, era el medio burr... cabra que vio el día que llegó y está mañana en el comedor pero ¿Ahora qué era eso conejo con me patina? Le preguntaría a Jason cuando pudiera, eso le hizo pensar que no estaban ni el rubio, ni su tiburón cerca. ¿Su papá se molestaría si iba por ellos? Mejor no se movió. El apestoso solía enojarse cuando se movía mucho y no sabía si su papá sería igual, a los adultos no les gustaba que se mueva ni hable.

Le estaba costando mantenerse callado.

**_Si no me equivocaba, seguíamos conectados, aunque yo nunca había intentado comunicarme con él por ese medio. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que funcionara estando Grover despierto._**

—Estando dormido alguno de los dos funciona mejor, porque se puede tener una imagen, pero también funciona estando despiertos aunque solo llegara la voz —explico Grover al ver que todos tenían sus ojos en él.

Zeus tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo se atrevían a interrumpir mientras leía? ¡Él era...! detuvo su línea de pensamiento y hundió los hombros. Era un semidiós como los demás, no era más un Dios, ni el rey. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a leer. Esto le estaba revolviendo muchas cosas por dentro.

**_«¡Grover! —pensé—. ¡Espino nos tiene secuestrados! ¡Es un maníaco lanzador de pinchos! ¡Socorro!»_**

Hera tenía una mirada indescifrable en el rostro, podía sentir la angustia y la desesperación del muchacho. No le gustaba para nada tener estos sentimientos, le revolvía el estómago pensar que era uno de ellos, que no tendría más su trono, que nadie jamás haría lo que diga. Pero debía ser cautelosa con lo que mostraba en su rostro, tenía que primero librarse de sus ataduras, para esto; tendría que ser buena.

**_Espino nos guiaba hacia los bosques. Tomamos un camino nevado que apenas alumbraban unas farolas anticuadas._**

Bianca frunció el ceño mirando el suelo y recordando ese momento, lo indignada y patética que se sintió: por ser llevada de esa forma, por tener que ser la que ayudara y aún así no poder hacerlo, se suponía que ella estaba a cargo de Nico que debió cuidarlo, pero no lo hizo, y por eso terminaron siendo llevados por Espino. Le molesto tener que ser la "adulta" en la relación que tenía con su pequeño hermano.

**_Me dolía el hombro, y el viento que se me colaba por la ropa desgarrada era tan helado que ya me veía convertido en un carámbano. _**

Tritón hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero cambió el gesto rápidamente al sentir la mirada de Orión encima suyo ¡¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?! ¿Por qué las cosas exageradas que pensaba Perseus le parecían graciosas? Esperen... ¿Lo estaba llamando por su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo estaba pensando en él por su nombre? Frunció el ceño y miro el suelo, tal vez que el hijo mestizo de su padre, tenga la edad que tenía en este momento le estaba afectando. Seguro era eso.

**_—Hay un claro más adelante —dijo Espino—. Allí convocaremos a vuestro vehículo._**

**_—¿Qué vehículo? —Preguntó Bianca—. ¿Adónde nos lleva?_**

—Si ¿A dónde? —Belerofonte estaba más que preocupado por su nuevo pequeño hermano y más el verlo tan quieto entre los brazos de su padre, porque comparado con lo que se estaba moviendo cuando estaba con el rubio, que desde donde él estaba lo pudo ver. Percy estaba muy quieto y callado ¿Qué le pasaba?

**_—¡Cierra la boca, niña insolente!_**

Hades soltó algunas blasfemias entre dientes, de todos los idiomas que se sabía muy bien. Los demás se lo quedaron mirando. Deméter lo vio con una ceja arqueada, le recordó bastante a su Arión, más de una ve lo amenazó con lavarle la boca con detergente si seguía blasfemando y maldiciendo. Tal vez por eso Arión no la visitaba demasiado en sus templos. Eso le llevó a preguntarse dónde estaría en ese momento.

—Mi señor —murmuró Perséfone a su oído cuando las blasfemias, maldiciones, insultos, juramentos y todo el vocabulario de marinero, estaba siendo un poco elevado y escuchado perfectamente por los presentes. Que inmediatamente taparon los oídos de los más pequeños, en especial de Percy.

—¿Qué es que te den por...? —comenzó a preguntar Percy pero su padre tapó su boca antes de que termine la frase y susurro bajito, algo de no debes decir eso. Estaba seguro que Hestia lo mataba a él y a Hades, si Percy comenzaba a maldecir ahí en el Olimpo. El pequeño asintió.

—Hades —dijo Hestia con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo mirando a su hermano, este se cayó y trago saliva, murmuró una disculpa antes de cerrarse la boca por completo. Las llamas en los ojos de su hermana no fueron agradables. Zeus continuó leyendo y celebro por lo bajo que no lo vean así.

**_—No le hable así a mi hermana —dijo Nico. Le temblaba la voz, pero me admiró que tuviese agallas para replicar._**

Will miro detenidamente a Nico. Mismo al que una sonrisa complaciente le bailó en el rostro unos segundos. Vamos, que no todos los días podías escuchar que: Percy Jackson, admirara algo en ti, tenía toda la razón para sonreír un poco, o al menos eso creía Nico.

Al rubio por otra parte no le agradaba, no sabía cómo clasificar ese sentimiento amargo que creció en su estómago al ver que el chico que le gustaba, sonreía por el cumplido de otro chico. Aunque no fuera de forma directa pero lo habían hecho. Solo se limitó a observar a Nico, al menos estaba más tranquilo que antes y eso fue lo que calmo ese sentimiento.

**_El doctor soltó un horrible gruñido. Eso ya no era humano. Me puso los pelos de punta, pero hice un esfuerzo para seguir caminando como un chico obediente._**

—El que no parece conseguir eso es otro —murmuró Ares medio burlándose de su tío Hades que estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos del mundo para no soltarse a decir más groserías con respecto a Espino y donde se podía meter sus aguijones.

**_Por dentro, no paraba de proyectar mis pensamientos a la desesperada, ahora cualquier cosa que pudiese atraer la atención de mi amigo: «¡Grover! ¡Manzanas! ¡Latas! ¡Trae aquí esos peludos cuartos traseros! ¡Y ven con un buen puñado de amigos armados hasta los dientes!»_**

—Y las manzanas y latas fue lo que le dio la alerta a Grover —murmuró Thalia con burla mirando al sátiro que solo se sonrojó desviando la mirada. Es que eso sí que había llamado su atención, no por la comida, sino porque Percy hubiese estado tan desesperado que haya tenido que usar eso para llamar su atención.

**_—Alto —dijo Espino._**

**_El bosque se abría de repente. Habíamos llegado a un acantilado que se encaramaba sobre el mar. Al menos yo percibía la presencia del mar allá al fondo, cientos de metros más abajo._**

—Un excelente hijo del Dios del mar —dijeron los hijos de Poseidón, incluyendo a Tritón que después miro a la nada, como si no importara lo que hubiera dicho.

—Yo no soy excelente —susurro Percy tratando de acomodarse lo menos posible en el regazo de su padre, sentía que iba a explotar si no podía moverse con libertad pronto. No quería que su padre (era raro pensar que estaba con él) se enojara, muchos lo hacían cuando él no paraba de moverse. Quería ir con el rubio, este le había tenido paciencia.

**_Oía el batir de las olas y notaba el olor de su espuma salada, aunque lo único que veía realmente era niebla y oscuridad._**

Poseidón despeino el cabello de Percy y lo acomodó bien en sus piernas, le parecía que para ser un niño hiperactivo, estaba muy quieto. Le hizo cosquillas consiguiendo que se relajará un poco mientras se movía. Después tenía que hablar bien con él y aclarar algunas cosas, como la razón de sus heridas. Él sabía quién era el responsable pero Percy debía confirmárselo.

**_El doctor nos empujó hacia el borde. Yo di un traspié y Bianca me sujetó._**

**_—Gracias —murmuré._**

La nombrada sonrió levemente aún con la mirada en el suelo, le había alegrado ser de algo de ayuda en ese momento. Después de todo Percy estaba protegiéndolos, algo que ella no pudo hacer. Las cazadoras se la quedaron mirando, una de ellas frotó su espalda queriendo que se sienta mejor entre ellas. Bianca levantó un poco la cabeza y le agradeció con la mirada el gesto.

**_—¿Qué es este Espino? —murmuró—. ¿Podemos luchar con él?_**

**_—Estoy... en ello._**

**_—Tengo miedo —masculló Nico mientras jugueteaba con alguna cosa; con un soldadito de metal, me pareció._**

—El bebé con su juguetito entre sus manos —se burló Lina Adara que había logrado sacarse las mordazas de la boca —Pobre bebé que no puede defenderse solo —

—¿Por qué no te callas? —gruño Nico apretando los puños.

—Aún eres el bebé con olor a muerte, te lo puedo asegurar, eres una basura que se cree que puede llegar a ser héroe —escupió Lina Adara mientras las cazadoras intentaban hacerla callar.

—Él puede llegar a ser un Héroe y mejor de lo que tú llegarías a ser —salto Percy viendo con el ceño fruncido a la chica, los demás solo se lo quedaron mirando.

—Yo soy el gran Hércules ¡Y ninguno, será un mejor héroe que yo! —se jactó, Artemisa les indicó a que le dejaran a hablar quería ver que decía el pequeño Percy.

—¿Tú eres Hércules? —Abrió mucho los ojos ante la nueva información —Déjame decirte que no pareces un héroe —La cazadora gruño pensando que se refería a su aspecto de mujer —Los héroes no deben ofender a otros para sentirse grandes —frunció el entrecejo —Los héroes son aquellos que son grandes pero que no lo andan divulgando para tener atención, esos son héroes —

Todos se quedaron callados mirándole con atención, ya a esta edad demostraba que podía ser una gran persona. Nico era él que más perplejo estaba ante esto, se comenzó a preguntar si él era un héroe ¿Percy lo consideraría un héroe?

—Eres un gran semidiós y un gran héroe Nico —susurro Will a su lado pensando que tal vez la ex Dios había cumplido su cometido de bajar su autoestima o hacerlo rabiar hasta explotar.

—Lo sé —masculló Nico entre dientes desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo. Que Will le dijera eso, lo había vuelto mucho más importante de lo que pensara Percy, que el rubio pensará que él era un héroe hizo que el corazón de Nico casi estallara de felicidad. Maldita sea tenía un revoltijo de emociones, sentimientos encontrados y su desayuno. Debía comenzar a aclarar las cosas.

**_—¡Basta de charla! —dijo el doctor Espino—. ¡Miradme!_**

**_Nos dimos la vuelta._**

—Y ahora es cuando uno debe cubrirse la cara con las manos como en las películas de terror —dijo Valentina y varios lo hicieron, algunos rieron por esta acción. Leo le guiño un ojo a la chica y le levanto dos pulgares, ella solo le sonrió.

—Puede que consiga una cita reina de la belleza —sonrío Leo empujando a su amiga por el hombro y Piper negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba segura que Valentina solo pensaba en él como un futuro amigo pero nada más, era de las personas que no le gustaba ver mal a otros. Tendría que hablar con Leo antes que se haga ilusiones.

**_Ahora sus ojos bicolores relucían con avidez. Sacó algo de su abrigo. Al principio creí que era una navaja automática. Pero no. Era sólo un teléfono móvil. Presionó el botón lateral y dijo:_**

Los dioses miraron el libro curiosos, incluso los tres nuevos semidioses y Hal. Esas cosas inventadas por un hijo de Hefestos ¿Habrían evolucionado? No muchos le veían futuro, bueno que ayudaron mucho en la comunicación de los militares pero de ahí al resto de la sociedad no lo sabían.

**_—El paquete ya está listo para la entrega._**

**_Se oyó una respuesta confusa y entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba en modo walkie-talkie._**

Muchos de los mestizos no pudieron evitar medio reírse del Dr. Espino porque a pesar de según usar tecnología era un asco en ello. Thalia murmuró unas cosas al oído de Zoë que la hicieron medio sonreír ante lo hecho por Espino.

**_Aquello parecía demasiado moderno y espeluznante: un monstruo con móvil._**

—Lo es —aseguro más de uno con una mueca entre la incredulidad y el asco, pues los monstruos podían usar tecnología pero ellos no ¡Era injusto! Y un asco porque ni sabían usarle.

**_Eché una ojeada a mi espalda, tratando de calcular la magnitud de la caída._**

—Si es suicida —dijo entre dientes Hermes no queriendo ser oído por un ya angustiado Apolo que estaba sufriendo con el libro pero él no tiene mucha suerte en eso del sigilo a veces, el dios del sol volteó a verlo. Sus ojos decían claramente "No ayudas a mi angustia" Hermes sonrió a modo de disculpa y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

**_Espino se echó a reír._**

**_—¡Eso es, hijo de Poseidón! ¡Salta! Ahí está el mar. Sálvate._**

—Aunque parezca buena idea, no creo que lo sea —comento Orión y más de uno estuvo de acuerdo, bueno que él ya había caído de un lugar mucho más alto que ese pero igual no creían recomendable que se tire.

**_—¿Cómo te ha llamado? —murmuró Bianca._**

**_—Luego te lo cuento —le dije._**

**_—Tú tienes un plan, ¿no?_**

—Casi nunca tiene un plan —comentó Frank recordando los juegos bélicos y más de uno asintió.

—Le salen mejor las improvisaciones —se encogió de hombros Annabeth vigilando de reojo a su madre, esa que ahora parecía mucho más joven que ella en este momento. Era extraño por mucho.

**_«¡Grover! —Pensé desesperado—. ¡Ven!»_**

Más de uno miro al sátiro con clara actitud de más te vale haber llegado a tiempo, este solo levanto las manos en son de rendición ante las miradas. En especial de la diosa de la caza, sabía que el chico debía estar bien pero no se explicaba cómo es que iban a salir bien librados de eso, pues ellos solo eran cuatro y estaba segura que Espino no estaría solo por mucho, además que los Di' Angelo no es que vayan a ser de ayuda sin saber su ascendencia divina.

**_Tal vez lograra convencer a los Di Angelo para que saltasen conmigo. Si sobrevivíamos a la caída, podría utilizar el agua para protegernos. Ya había hecho cosas parecidas otras veces._**

—Que no recuerde esas cosas por favor —rogaba Anfitrite viendo como su esposo se tensaba levemente pero después se calmaba.

—Y papá te va a proteger mucho, mucho cuando crezcas —murmuraba Poseidón a Percy que solo le veía con una gran sonrisa, esperaba que de verdad lo proteja —¿Quieres conocer una cueva submarina? Son bonitas y seguras —

—Siiii —Percy no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, su papá lo quería llevar de viaje, eso le emocionaba. Después de todo, él solo hacia viajes con su mami, a veces tenía celos de los demás niños contaban lo que hacían con sus papás. Bueno que ahora podía contar lo que hacía con su papi de aquí. Poseidón le revolvió el cabello.

Los hermanos del chico, Perseo y Aquiles se le quedaron viendo preguntándose qu le habría dicho al niño para que grite así y más que nada sonría tanto, en especial porque Anfitrite negaba con la cabeza suspirando. Los demás se preguntaban lo mismo.

**_Si mi padre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a escucharme, quizá me echase una mano. Quizá. _**

Hades le dio una mirada a Poseidón como calibrando si el sería capaz de matar a sus pequeños, pero enseguida descarto la idea. No importaba de qué humor estuviera Poseidón, él sería incapaz de atacar a sus niños. Especialmente porque estos no le habían hecho nada, si lo hubieran ofendido de alguna forma quizá. Los dioses eran demasiado sensibles con los temas de las ofensas. Lo dramático lo llevaban en la sangre, claro que unos más que otros. Si fuera que los quisiera llevar volando, ahí sí que les podía pasar algo a sus niños.

**_—Yo te mataría antes de que llegases al agua —dijo el doctor Espino, como leyéndome el pensamiento—. Aún no has comprendido quién soy, ¿verdad?_**

—No creo que lo haya comprendido —murmuro Atenea, detestaba su cerebro semidiós y la poca información que estaba obteniendo del libro. Si fuera aun una diosa podría haberlo descubierto más fácil pero no, tenía que ser una semidiosa por sus estúpidas acciones de Diosa. Si ahora reconocía que fueron estúpidas.

Algunos aun no comprendían cual era el monstruo pero comenzaban a barajar sus posibilidades, los dioses en cambio ya se hacían a la idea de que monstruo era, después de todo; no muchos monstruos tenían una cola con la que lanzaban espinas, y vamos que hasta su nombre decía espina.

Hades comenzó a sufrir por adelantado y miraba a sus hijos como si las espinas fueran a salid el libro y a golpearlos en ese momento, Deméter se hubiera burlado de el en cualquier otro momento, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Ya el dios del inframundo tenía suficiente con ver como sus pequeños estaban en peligro.

**_Hubo un parpadeo a su espalda —un movimiento rapidísimo— y otro proyectil me pasó silbando tan cerca que me hizo un rasguño en la oreja. Algo había saltado súbitamente detrás del doctor: algo parecido a una catapulta, pero más flexible... casi como una cola._**

—Tal vez porque eso era —comento por lo bajo Annabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no era fácil escuchar como tu novio en el pasado se enfrentaba a un monstruo. Tal vez la falta de él le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir o dejar ver. Se recostó contra Piper quien solo paso su mano por su cabello tratando de calmarla.

—¿Qué monstruo? —susurro Percy ladeando la cabeza, se había distraído y no entendía porque el doctor ese atacaba a su yo futuro, además que dijeron que era un monstruo. Él había visto monstruos, aunque nadie le creía, así que se preguntaba si sería alguno de esos ¿Sería el de un solo ojo? ¿O serían las bonitas mujeres del mar? ¿O las feas señoras que a veces se escondían en los callejones?

**_—Por desgracia —prosiguió— os quieren vivos, a ser posible. Si no fuera así, ya estaríais muertos._**

—Menos mal que los quieren vivos —murmuro Reyna preocupada sinceramente por el Percy del libro, vio al pequeño Percy que estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre y estirándose hacia adelante para poder oír la lectura. Era adorable. Desvió la mirada ¿Qué le pasaba? Estar tanto tiempo sin batallas la estaba ablandando, que horror.

**_—¿Quién nos quiere vivos? —Replicó Bianca—. Porque si se cree que va a sacar un rescate está muy equivocado. Nosotros no tenemos familia. Nico y yo... —se le quebró un poco la voz— sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro._**

—Y aun así, eso no impidió que prefiera a las cazadoras que a su hermano —murmuro Hazel apretando los puños y mirando detenidamente el suelo, ella no solía odiar a las personas pero definitivamente Bianca no era su persona favorita, en ningún sentido.

—Tranquila Haz, tal vez hasta eso se pueda solucionar. Quizá ella tenía sus razones —le contesto Frank frotando sus brazos pero ella le lanzo una mirada que lo hizo temblar.

—Tratare de entenderla —mascullo arrimándose más a él. Aunque en verdad todo dependía de Nico, solo si el la perdonaba ella lo haría, de lo contrario los dos seguirían estando solos en el mundo.

**_—Aja. No os preocupéis, mocosos. Enseguida conoceréis a mi jefe. Y entonces tendréis una nueva familia._**

**_—Luke —intervine—. Trabajas para Luke._**

Luke que se había limitado a mirar a cualquier parte menos el libro, respiro hondo. Claro que tenía que trabajar para él, era estúpido creer que él no aparecería en este libro. Se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración. No podía creer los límites de su estupidez, secuestrar a unos niños.

—Genial, ahora mando secuestrar gente —levanto el rostro mirando el techo estrellado del Olimpo ¿Es que se podían cometer más estupideces más grandes que las que ya hizo? Bajo la mirada y sin querer se topó con la de Chris ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía la mirada nublada, tal vez recordaba algo muy malo pero ¿Qué? Y más ¿Él tenía que ver con eso? Si era así, no iba a saber cómo pedir disculpas.

**_La boca de Espino se retorció con repugnancia en cuanto pronuncié el nombre de mi viejo enemigo: un antiguo amigo que ya había intentado matarme varias veces._**

El pequeño Percy se quedó mirando a todos los demás ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso? Bajo la mirada y se acurruco contra el pecho de su padre buscando protección.

_Oh, Genial_ era todo lo que podía pensar Luke, ahora había asustado a un pequeño niño y podía sentir como algunos le mandaban miradas para nada amistosas en especial los hermanos del pequeño.

—Tranquilos que aún no ha hecho nada —reprendió Anfitrite a los hijos de su esposo, estos la miraron y asintieron. Poseidón por su parte solo veía a su pequeño hijo e intentaba animarlo haciéndole cosquillas, esto hacia que se removiera y riera.

**_—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, Perseus Jackson. El General te informará como es debido. Esta noche vas a hacerle un gran servicio. Está deseando conocerte._**

—No me gusta este capítulo —murmuro Apolo temiéndose quien era ese general que acaban de nombrar, de reojo miraba a su hermana que tenía el ceño fruncido, también algo le había molestado de aquel General. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el rostro de Zoë, tenía una mirada afilada y peligrosa, como si ella ya supiera de quien estaban hablando ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Era normal que los chicos griegos al menos la tuvieran pero ella... Era extraño. Tal vez eran imaginaciones de él, porque pronto ella cambio el rostro.

**_—¿El General? —pregunté. Y enseguida advertí que yo mismo lo había dicho con acento francés—. Pero ¿quién es el General?_**

—Eso queremos saber todos —murmuro Hylla viendo como las tenientes de las cazadoras apretaban los arcos, seguro que a la otra le había sonado el nombre de algo y la otra porque seguramente conoció al tal general. Miro a los demás en la sala, estaba visto que sea quien fuere ese tal general, debió ser o era un enemigo que no querían volver a ver.

**_Espino miró hacia el horizonte._**

**_—Ahí está. Vuestro transporte._**

**_Me di media vuelta y vi una luz a lo lejos: un reflector sobre el mar. Luego me llegó el ruido de hélices de un helicóptero cada vez más cercano._**

—Skata —murmuro Perseo presintiendo que esto había empezado mal y que solo empeoraría, pero eso no era lo único que llenaba su cabeza, también estaba lo que hizo Percy y el hecho de que no lo habían dejado estar con Teseo. Le molestaba estar lejos de él ¿Por qué? Antes no le molestaba tanto, pero ahora sí. Seguramente era por el susto que le había pegado arriesgando así su vida o no vida, como fuera el caso, su amigo seguía siendo un Idiota. Un idiota valiente pero un idiota al fin y al cabo.

**_—¿Adónde nos va a llevar? —dijo Nico. _**

—A dar un hermoso paseo ¿No es obvio? —Dijo Leo con toda la seriedad del mundo viendo a Nico —Te van a llevar en un bonito helicóptero chico muerte —

—Yo también te voy a llevar a ti de paseo Leo —Nico le sonrió de una forma que hizo a más de uno temblar.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —Leo fingió ilusión aunque quería estremecerse por la sonrisa que el otro le dedicaba —Mira que soy muy sexy pero no fácil —se arregló el cabello cual diva y sonrió de lado, más de uno aguanto la risilla.

—Y pronto podrás agregar algo más a esa lista —continuo Nico —Muerto —se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a matar al Latino y este dio un chillido escondiéndose detrás de Jason. El hijo de Hades fue detenido por Will.

—Vi mi vida paso delante de mis ojos —musito pegado al rubio que solo rio viendo la sonrisa satisfecha de Nico.

—Literalmente estabas jugando con la muerte ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Nico te tirara un Óscar? —se burló Jason y se rio más al ver el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo.

—Claro, todos búrlense del latino —se llevó una mano al pecho dolido y alejándose de Jason. Los demás se rieron a carcajadas. Entonces Leo descanso, todo estaba demasiado tenso y no le agradaba porque ese ambiente es el que traía malos pensamientos a las cabezas de todos.

**_—Vas a tener un gran honor, amiguito. ¡Vas a poder sumarte a un gran ejército! Como en ese juego tan tonto que juegas con tus cromos y tus muñequitos._**

—¡No eran muñequitos! ¡Eran reproducciones! —se quejó por lo bajo Nico enfurruñándose en su asiento y Will que no los alcanzo a oír (Afortunadamente para el azabache) se lo quedo mirando preguntándose qué le pasaba.

**_—¡No son muñequitos! ¡Son reproducciones! Y ese ejército ya puede metérselo..._**

—¿Perdón? —dijo Hades mirando a su hijo, este le ignoro olímpicamente, las diosas también se lo quedaron mirando. Después de todo en el libro solo tenía diez años.

—Eso es tener carácter —celebro por su parte Ares levantando un puño en el aire igual que sus hijos, las diosas solo negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Por dónde puede metérselos? —frunció el ceño el pequeño Percy mirando a Nico y esperando una respuesta.

—Anda respóndele al niño chico Zombie —Le hinco Thalia desde su lugar, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Por su bolsillo —mascullo de mala gana desviando la mirada, estaba seguro que si le soltaba una grosería al renacuajo, a su padre y hermanos no les iba a gustar que aprenda eso.

Zeus se estaba fastidiando de leer, tenía el ceño severamente fruncido. La preocupación de su hija en el libro, más la batalla que estaba por venir, sumarle el hecho de que no dejaban que terminara su tortura. Le estaba molestando demasiado.

**_—Eh, eh, eh... —dijo Espino en tono admonitorio—. Cambiarás de opinión, muchacho. Y si no, bueno... hay otras funciones para un mestizo. Tenemos muchas bocas monstruosas que alimentar. El Gran Despertar ya está en marcha._**

—Gran despertar —repitió Artemisa temiéndose lo que estaba por venir en el libro y no era una buena noticia, sintió la mirada de los dos rubios hacia ella pero no las devolvió. No importara lo que pasara en la lectura, ella sabría cómo aguantarlo, porque estaba segura que ella estaba involucrada en esta historia.

**_—¿El Gran qué? —pregunté. La cosa era hacerle hablar mientras yo ideaba un plan._**

—O mientras llegaban refuerzos, lo que sucediera primero —murmuro Rachel, pensando que fuera lo que sucediera en ese momento no iba a ser bonito, porque cuando ella vio por primera vez a Percy; no estaba en un lecho de rosas que digamos.

**_—El despertar de los monstruos —explicó él con una sonrisa malvada—. Los peores, los más poderosos están despertando ahora. Monstruos nunca vistos durante miles de años que causarán la muerte y la destrucción de un modo desconocido para los mortales. Y pronto tendremos al más importante de todos: el que provocará la caída del Olimpo._**

Zeus se detuvo, todos se quedaron en silencio ¡Eso era un horror! El ex dios del rayo, dio una pequeña mirada a sus hijos gemelos, el varón solo miraba a la mujer y esta hacia como si no lo notara. El estómago de él se hundió, esto iba perfecto, ahora estaba seguro que no solo una de sus hijas estaba en peligro. Prefirió seguir para acabar por lo menos con la tortura por ahora.

**_—Vale —me susurró Bianca—. Este está loco._**

**_—Hemos de saltar —le dije en voz baja—. Al mar._**

**_—¡Fantástico! Tú también estás loco._**

**_No pude replicar, porque justo en ese momento me zarandeó una fuerza invisible._**

—No tanto, el resistió una caída más alta, en ese momento si lo podías considerar loco —comento Miranda encogiéndose de hombros, vamos que la caída del arco del triunfo sí que había sido una locura, especialmente porque no estaba hacia al mar que era su elemento.

Bianca se la quedo mirando, aun creía que todos estaban locos. Vamos que no era fácil de digerir a un para ella que los dioses existían, que tenía un padre que aún no la reconocía y que los monstruos los veían como su comida. Era muy fácil creer que era una locura.

**_* * *_**

**_Vista retrospectivamente, la jugada de Annabeth fue genial. _**

—Gracias —murmuro la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa pero que después se convirtió en un gesto contrariado. Piper se la quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque la mueca.

**_Con su gorra de invisibilidad puesta, embistió contra los Di Angelo y contra mí al mismo tiempo, derribándonos al suelo, lo cual pilló por sorpresa al doctor Espino y lo dejó paralizado durante una fracción de segundo. _**

Atenea podía sentir la adrenalina que sentía su hija en ese momento, también parte del dolor que sintió por el impacto de chocar contra los tres chicos, se llevó una de sus manos a las costillas para mitigar el dolor. Esperaba que su hija no sufriera más daños.

**_Lo suficiente para que la primera descarga de proyectiles pasara zumbando por encima de nuestras cabezas. _**

Más de uno hizo una mueca comprensiva, pobres tener que ser derribados y por las mismas atacados, en especial comprendiendo a los Di' Angelo que estaban seguro que no entendían demasiado de lo que sucedía.

**_Thalia y Grover avanzaron entonces desde atrás: Thalia empuñaba a Égida, su escudo mágico._**

Hal sonrió después de todo le habían dicho que eso era lo que se encontraba en la caja que había traído, Thalia en cambio miraba la pulsera de su muñeca, era un recuerdo de lo que nunca fue, de una época que no volvería, tal vez jamás, por esto mismo nunca se perdonaría el perderlo.

**_Si nunca has visto a Thalia entrando en combate, no sabes lo que es pasar miedo en serio. _**

—Ya la hemos visto y no es agradable —dijeron los griegos negando con la cabeza y algunos fingieron escalofríos. Thalia solo levantó el mentón orgullosa de esto.

Zoë por su parte solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, la nueva teniente era todo un caso. Pero no iba a negar que de verdad tenía madera para ser teniente, era una buena líder y hermana de caza.

**_Para empezar, tiene una lanza enorme que se expande a partir de ese pulverizador de defensa personal que lleva siempre en el bolsillo. _**

—Y ponerle electricidad a esa lanza y tiene el combo en un arma —murmuró Travis recordando como la ponía en acción en la batalla de Manhattan y su hermano que estaba a su lado asintió.

**_Pero lo que intimida de verdad es su escudo: un escudo trabajado como el que usa su padre Zeus (también llamado Égida), obsequio de Atenea. _**

—Pero que más termina usando Atenea que el propio Zeus —añadió Démeter mirando a su sobrina que ahora era mortal, esta no la miro solo estaba ahí cruzada de brazos y tratando de no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro como solía hacer siempre pero sentía que no resistiría por mucho, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la lectura en cuanto Zeus continuaba.

**_En su superficie de bronce aparece en relieve la cabeza de Medusa, la Gorgona, y aunque no llegue a petrificarte como la auténtica, resulta tan espantosa que la mayoría se deja ganar por el pánico y echa a correr nada más verla._**

—Excepto los monstruos —concordó Connor.

—Pero es porque son estúpidos —secundo Travis.

—Si, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente saldría huyendo —tercio Leo estremeciendose, recordando que ya había visto el escudo de Thalia. Los demás pensaban lo mismo que ellos, se debía ser realmente estúpido para no temerle a ese escudo y querer salir corriendo.

**_Hasta el doctor Espino hizo una mueca y se puso a gruñir cuando la tuvo delante._**

Zeus estaba tenso mientras leía, Ares estaba en el filo de su trono, quería más detalles de la batalla. Hera solo controlaba su respiración, las emociones del muchacho la estaban matando por dentro. La angustia de la batalla, la adrenalina, la impulsividad, todo estaba carcomiendola porque nunca se había sentado así, como reina y diosa, nunca tuvo que pasar por una situación así, es verdad que la habían intentado atacar alguna vez. Pero aún así en aquellas ocasiones, tenía sus poderes pero ahora, ahora solo era una semidiosa. Respiro hondo esto acabaría de alguna u otra forma.

**_Thalia atacó con su lanza en ristre._**

**_—¡Por Zeus!_**

Thalia resopló viendo como su padre arqueaba una ceja mirando el libro, ella no había parado de decir su nombre con desdén desde que llegó pero aún así, estaba gritandolo en la batalla. Era extraño pero con el sentimiento de ella en su pecho, sabía que solo lo había dicho por que si, tal vez algo aprendido de Quiron. Sacudió la cabeza debía seguir leyendo.

**_Yo creí que Espino estaba perdido: Thalia le había clavado la lanza en la cabeza. Pero él soltó un rugido y la apartó de un golpe. _**

Más de uno hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esto, no era divertido que los monstruos aún ya golpeados siguieran atacando como si nada, era horrible cuando pasaba eso.

**_Su mano se convirtió en una garra naranja con unas uñas enormes que soltaban chispas a cada arañazo que le daba al escudo de Thalia. _**

—Maldición —mascullaron Hades, Zeus y Poseidón teniendo ya la certeza de que monstruos era. Atenea por su parte veía de reojo a su hija, aún podía sentir que ella ya estaba planeando algo en libro, algo que no le agradaría estaba segura.

Hestia le dio una mirada a los tres dioses que simplemente miraron a la nada de lo más inocentes, pues además de la primera maldición soltaron muchas más.

**_De no ser por la Égida, mi amiga habría acabado cortada en rodajitas. Gracias a su protección, consiguió rodar hacia atrás y caer de pie._**

—Menos mal la tenias —murmuró Phoebe a Thalia y ella asintió, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y la pelirroja podía sentirlo. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así? Trato de recordar que es lo que pasaría en el libro, vio a la rubia hija de Atenea y entonces lo recordó. —Ella está bien, no tiene que preocuparse teniente —alentó y la otra asintió.

**_El estrépito del helicóptero se hacia cada vez más fuerte a mi espalda, pero no me atrevía a volverme ni un segundo._**

—Mejor que no lo hiciera —comento por lo bajo Aquiles, todos parecían alterados con lo que sucedía en el libro, el ambiente no estaba para nada alegre.

**_El doctor le lanzó otra descarga de proyectiles a Thalia y esta vez vi cómo lo hacía. Tenía cola: una cola curtida como la de un escorpión, con una punta erizada de pinchos. La Égida desvió la andanada, pero la fuerza del impacto derribó a Thalia._**

—Una bonita cueva submarina —susurraba Poseidón haciéndole cosquillas a Percy.

—Una habitación en el palacio, si, una con seguridad extra —murmuraba Hades distraídamente mientras su esposa solo negaba con la cabeza.

—No va a salir bien —se interrumpió Zeus y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez sus hermanos no exageraban con eso de mantener a sus hijos semidioses a salvo. Malditos sentimientos de angustia que crecían a cada paso de la lectura, miro a su hijo que lo puso en este predicamento pero este no le presto atención. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de seguir.

**_Grover se adelantó de un salto. Con sus flautas de junco en los labios, se puso a tocar una tonada frenética que un pirata habría bailado con gusto. _**

Dioniso asintió, sabia lo que podían llegar a hacer los sátiros. Miro a los de la sala y como su "padre" si es que podía llamarlo así, comenzaba a hacer muecas de angustia leyendo, era satisfactorio ver que el sentimiento de padre por fin estaba despertando en él. Él mismo había presenciado su frialdad ante sus hijos mestizos durante todo su tiempo en el consejo, esperaba que aprendiera y fuera un poco más condescendiente cuando ellos se ponían mal por sus hijos.

**_Ante la sorpresa general, empezó a surgir hierba entre la nieve y, en unos segundos, las piernas del doctor quedaron enredadas en una maraña de hierbajos gruesos como una soga._**

—¡Bien! —victorearon algunos en especial los de Ares y su propio padre, algo de acción no les caía mal.

Atenea estaría a gusto con esto pero una emoción creciente en su pecho le decía que no todo terminaría bien, algo planeaba su hija en caso de que pasara algo, estaba segura. Sus hijos al igual que ella siempre tenían un plan, el problema era que esos planes eran muy arriesgados la mayor parte del tiempo.

**_Espino soltó un rugido y comenzó a transformarse. Fue aumentando de tamaño hasta adoptar su verdadera forma, con un rostro todavía humano pero el cuerpo de un enorme león. Su cola afilada disparaba espinas mortíferas en todas direcciones._**

**_—¡Una mantícora! —exclamó Annabeth, ya visible. Se le había caído su gorra mágica de los Yankees cuando nos tiró al suelo._**

Más de uno soltó el aliento y jadeo. Poseidón acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño Percy despreocupado de lo del libro, no, la mantícora no iba a atacar a su niño nunca.

Por otra parte Percy parecía emocionado escuchando la descripción del monstruo, tal vez pensando que simplemente era un libro y olvidando que su yo del futuro era quien lo enfrentaba, además que su mente también estaba distraída con la princesa y el rubio, también su tiburón que ya lo quería de vuelta.

**_—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó Bianca di Angelo—. ¿Y qué es esa cosa?_**

**_—Una mantícora —respondió Nico, jadeando—. ¡Tiene un poder de ataque de tres mil, y cinco tiradas de salvación!_**

—Ternurita —dijeron algunas de las chicas presentes y las cazadoras quedaron viendo al ahora adolescente Nico, este ignoro las miradas pero una en especial.

—Que cosita más bonita eres —le pellizco una mejilla el hijo de Apolo, las mejillas del azabache se tornaron rojas.

—Aléjate Solace —gruño entre dientes dándole una mirada asesina, pero el otro lejos de hacer eso se acomodó en su hombro haciéndole cosquillas con sus rizos en su cuello.

—Es verdad, pero si sacas la carta del Dios adecuado con su arma de poder, podrías vencerla fácilmente —hizo una mueca Frank pensando en las posibles cartas para derrotar a la mantícora.

—Pero sería mejor si tienes una espada y un héroe combinado, es más fácil eso que conseguir la de un dios —añadio Jason y muchos asintieron y comenzaron a dar sus ideas sobre ese juego.

Los demás se los quedaron viendo porque comenzaban a hablar sobre las cartas, puntos de ataque combinaciones, puntos extras, cartas especiales. Zeus resopló, hacerlos cartas, vaya con estos mortales o semidioses. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos puntos de ataque tendría él, tendría que ser mejor que la dichosa mantícora, más les valía que fuera así, siguió leyendo.

**_Yo no entendí qué decía, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de preguntárselo. _**

—Tampoco entiendo mucho de que hablan —frunció el ceño el pequeño Percy después le pediría al rubio que le explique, lo que le recordaba la otra cosa de la mochila. Este sueño era lo mejor que le había pasado pero siempre olvidaba dar lo de la mochila, las voces del viento debían recordárselo más seguido.

**_La mantícora había desgarrado las hierbas mágicas de Grover y se volvía ya hacia nosotros con un gruñido._**

**_—¡Al suelo! —gritó Annabeth, derribando a los Di Angelo sobre la nieve._**

Nico y Bianca, agradecían que ella haya hecho eso, los había salvado. Pero solo Nico le dio una mirada, no se sabía si de agradecimiento o de que, porque enseguida la bajo al suelo. Will solo apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, estaba seguro que pensaba en la condición del Percy mayor.

—Él estará bien —susurro el rubio y el azabache asintió, olvidando por completo su vergüenza anterior.

**_En el último momento, me acordé de mi propio escudo. _**

—Al menos lo recordó —suspiro Chris aún mirando el suelo, recordando por lo que el estuvo pasando mientras esto sucedía. Miro a su novia, sonrió de lado. A ella le debía demasiado, si él había vuelto al campamento y cambiado de opinión sobre los dioses, fue por ella.

**_Pulsé el botón de mi reloj y la chapa metálica se expandió en espiral hasta convertirse en un escudo de bronce. Justo a tiempo. Las espinas se estrellaron contra él con tal fuerza que incluso lo abollaron. _**

—Eso causará que quede débil, no resistirá otro ataque —murmuró Hefestos frunciendo el ceño, le preocupaba no solo el chico de la lectura, sino también sus hijos. Nissa veía de vez en cuando a Leo, igual que lo hacía Jake, su padre se dio cuenta que no era al único que le preocupaba ¿Qué le pasaba? El chico parecía querer recordar algo pero no lo hacía, a más de la culpa, pero ¿Qué sería lo que había olvidado o por qué se culpaba?

**_El hermoso escudo, regalo de mi hermano, resultó seriamente dañado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese parar una segunda descarga._**

—No lo hará —murmuró Jake y sus hermanos asintieron excepto Leo, él estaba perdido en pensamientos, estaba seguro que había olvidado algo desde que empezó el tercer libro, pero por más que quería no recordaba.

**_Oí un porrazo y un gañido. Grover aterrizó a mi lado con un ruido sordo._**

—Menos mal no saliste muy lastimado —Quiron le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, en son de apoyo y el sátiro suspiro, nunca habían sido fáciles las batallas y tampoco ser el señor de lo salvaje. Tenía ayuda de las criaturas del bosque pero habían otros que se resistían.

**_—¡Rendíos! —rugió el monstruo._**

**_—¡Nunca! —le chilló Thalia desde el otro lado, y se lanzó sobre él._**

—Ay dioses, y yo si puedo morir —murmuró Zeus mordiendo su labio inferior, claro que sentía la valentía de su hija pero también estaba el hecho de que era su padre, por el mismo que leerla ser atacada y atacando, no era divertido.

**_Por un instante creí que iba a traspasarlo de parte a parte. Pero entonces se oyó un estruendo y a nuestra espalda surgió un gran resplandor. El helicóptero emergió de la niebla y se situó frente al acantilado. _**

—Lo que faltaba —suspiro por lo bajo Piper pensando en toda la mala suerte que tenían los del libro y ellos mismos. Le preocupaba las caras que ponía a veces su amiga ¿Estaría recordando donde estuvo? Esperaba que no, no sabría que hacer sin Percy ahí. Él era posiblemente el único que lograría calmarla si lograba recordar ese lugar.

**_Era un aparato militar negro y lustroso, con dispositivos laterales que parecían cohetes guiados por láser. _**

Ares, Hefestos y Atenea ponían toda la atención del mundo a aquel helicóptero, vaya que iban a mejor, estaban deseando poder verlo. Pueda ser que ella fuera una semidiosa en este momento pero eso no le quitaba la curiosidad por las armas, tecnología futura, nuevas estrategias, después de todo su "charco" mental, debía llenarlo con algo. Eso le evitaba pensar en que su hija iba a hacer algo arriesgado, ella lo sabía ¿Instinto materno? Quizá era eso.

**_Sin duda tenían que ser mortales quienes lo manejaban, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo allí semejante trasto? ¿Cómo era posible que unos mortales colaborasen con aquel monstruo? _**

—¿Cómo es posible? Pues pues por el dinero, los mortales podrían llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por ello, venderían hasta su propia alma por ello —Hestia tenía la mirada sombría, como si ella ya hubiese presenciado eso. Siendo la diosa del hogar, era la que más veía a los mortales a través de su hoguera, para ella era una tristeza y su debilidad, ver como las familias eran destruidas por solo ese factor.

—Tranquila hermana, no todos los humanos son así y debemos agradecer eso, además muchos de los semidioses que están aquí seguro no serán así —añadió Démeter consolando a Hestia, muchos de los presentes asintieron pero otros escondieron el rostro por vergüenza.

Debían ir cambiando esa actitud si es que querían de verdad tener un mejor futuro. Octavian miro lo que tenía escondido entre su ropa y frunció el ceño, ¿Estaba siendo mejor que los tipos del helicóptero? Las dudas comenzaban a crecer en su cabeza y pecho, escondió mejor aquello.

**_En todo caso, sus reflectores cegaron a Thalia en el último segundo y la mantícora aprovechó para barrerla de un coletazo. El escudo se le cayó a la nieve y la lanza voló hacia otro lado._**

Zeus hizo una mueca adolorida interrumpiendo la lectura y haciendo que varios se le queden mirando, no sabían que él sufría los daños de su hija en el libro. Thalia no le presto atención, estaba distraída conversando con Zoë sobre el obsequio que le tenía.

—Si, cuando quieras solo debes presionar el botón —indicaba señalando un botón verde en el aparato y la otra teniente asentía, se estaba acostumbrando a esto de la tecnología como lo llamaba Thalia. Ella prometió enseñarle todo lo que pudiera.

**_—¡No! —corrí en su ayuda y logré desviar una espina que le iba directa al pecho. _**

—Es tan lindo, queriendo proteger a la prima —arrullo Afrodita y el pequeño Percy le presto atención ¿Thalia era su prima? Si no se equivocaba era la chica que no le dejó comer azúcar, además que era hermana del rubio ¿El rubio era su primo también?

—¿Tengo primos? —preguntó a su padre y este le sonrió.

—Demasiados para contarlos —despeino el cabello de su hijo y este sonrió a más no poder ¿Cuántos más de la sala serían sus primos? Vaya que tenía una familia muy grande en este sueño.

**_Alcé mi escudo para cubrirnos a los dos, pero sabía que no nos bastaría._**

**_El doctor Espino se echó a reír._**

**_—¿Os dais cuenta de que es inútil? Rendíos, héroes de pacotilla._**

Lina Adara gruñía debajo de la mordaza que le habían puesto las cazadoras para que no interrumpa la lectura, pero se estaba prometiendo que todos se la pagarían. Estaban equivocados si pensaban que él se rendiría tan fácil y estaba seguro que su padre le ayudaría, después de todo a él le estaban haciendo lo mismo, ya verían cuando pudieran hablar.

**_Estábamos atrapados entre un monstruo y un helicóptero de combate. No teníamos ninguna posibilidad._**

—Siempre hay alguna, para mi desgracia —se llevo una mano al pecho Atenea, podía sentir como su hija estaba a punto de cometer un locura y lo peor es que sentía lo de ella y lo de madre angustiada, no creía resistir mucho más. Ahora si cabía la posibilidad de morir de un paro cardiaco.

**_Entonces oí un sonido nítido y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza que sonaba en el bosque._**

Apolo miró a su gemela y resoplo, ya se imaginaba que ella iba a aparecer pero no que lo fuera a hacer tan pronto, cerró los ojos, se estaba preocupando por adelantado.

Otro preocupado rubio veía a la diosa de la caza que solo le medio ignoraba, estaba segura que saldría bien pero no podía asegurarlo del todo, así que no podía sostenerle la mirada.

**_* * *_**

**_La mantícora se quedó paralizada. Por un instante nadie movió una ceja. Sólo se oía el rumor de la ventisca y el fragor del helicóptero._**

**_—¡No! —dijo Espino—. No puede..._**

—Si, si puede —madcullaron dos rubios, nada felices de que ella aparezca en escena porque estaban temiendo del rumbo de esta historia. Artemisa solo les sonrió de lado, levantaba el mentón orgullosa de su próxima aparición, no le importaba como fuera a terminar todo.

**_Se interrumpió de golpe cuando pasó por mi lado una ráfaga de luz. De su hombro brotó en el acto una resplandeciente flecha de plata._**

Las cazadoras sacaron pecho orgullosas de su acto de aparición, excepto Bianca porque ella estuvo del otro lado del ataque, así que no tenía este orgullo de ellas.

**_Espino retrocedió tambaleante, gimiendo de dolor._**

**_—¡Malditos! —gritó. Y soltó una lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque del que había partido la flecha._**

—No tiene tan buena puntería como cree —se encogió de hombros una de las cazadoras de Thalia que estuvo ese día, la verdad es que ese aguijón ni siquiera estuvo cerca de darle a alguna de ellas.

**_Pero, con la misma velocidad, surgieron de allí infinidad de flechas plateadas. Casi me dio la impresión de que aquellas flechas interceptaban las espinas al vuelo y las partían en dos, aunque probablemente mis ojos me engañaban. _**

—No le engañaban lo aseguro —sonrió de lado Zoë viendo desafiante a los hijos de Apolo que comenzaban a gruñir por lo bajo, Frank por su parte estaba impresionado queriendo poder ver eso.

Orión por su parte entrecerraba los ojos aún mirando a Artemisa, si que le gustaba enseñarle a sus cazadoras a presumir por su puntería ¿Qué Apolo era el que más se jactaba de puntería? Ja, se notaba que no conocían a Artemisa y sus cazadoras, a ellas les gustaba mucho exhibir su puntería, incluso más que a los hijos del Dios del sol.

**_Nadie —ni siquiera los chicos de Apolo del campamento— era capaz de disparar con tanta precisión._**

—¡Hey! —se quejaron todos los hijos del Dios del sol mientras las cazadoras sonreían arrogantes.

Will solo hizo una mueca ante esto, su puntería no era la mejor de todas, muy pocas veces acertaba, tal vez era una vergüenza ser el hijo del dios de la puntería y no acertar a casi nada. Pero bueno él había heredado otras habilidades por suerte.

**_La mantícora se arrancó la flecha del hombro con un aullido. Ahora respiraba pesadamente. Intenté asestarle un mandoble, pero no estaba tan herida como parecía. Esquivó mi espada y le dio un coletazo a mi escudo que me lanzó rodando por la nieve._**

—Un ocho por el esfuerzo —murmuró Zoë, no el chico no le desagradaba para nada, a diferencia de otro que ahora era su cazadora. Menos mal tenía nuevo nombre porque si no, estaría en problemas.

**_Entonces salieron del bosque los arqueros. Eran chicas: una docena, más o menos. La más joven tendría diez años; la mayor, unos catorce, igual que yo. Iban vestidas con parkas plateadas y vaqueros, y cada una tenía un arco en las manos. Avanzaron hacia la mantícora con expresión resuelta._**

**_—¡Las cazadoras! —gritó Annabeth._**

Los campistas hicieron una mueca ante el reconocimiento de ellas, los romanos se preguntaban el porque de esto ¿Por qué no se llevaban? Aunque bueno podían hacerse una idea, en lo poco que llevaban ellas aquí ya podían notar lo hostiles acerca de los campistas varones, a excepción de Percy y tal vez porque él, era un niño.

**_Thalia murmuró a mi lado:_**

**_—¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Estupendo!_**

**_No tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué lo decía._**

Zoë arqueo una ceja preguntándose lo mismo, ella la miro y solo hizo una mueca y un ademán con la mano, de ya no importa ahora. Zoë volvió a mirar al frente y sobo su sien, seguramente habían recorrido mucho para que no quiera matarla ahora.

**_Una de las chicas mayores se aproximó con el arco tenso. Era alta y grácil, de piel cobriza._**

La teniente de Artemisa Zoë prestó atención, se imaginaba que era ella. Escuchar la descripción de ella de parte del chico le llamaba la atención, a ella no le gustaban los hombres, excepto por dos, uno era Orión. Aunque con él hace siglos que no trataba, esperaba que siga siendo como lo recordaba porque si no tendría una cita con sus flechas, si intentaba acercarse a su señora. El otro era Percy porque era un niño y en el libro no sonaba como una mala persona, esperaba que no le defraude.

**_A diferencia de las otras, llevaba una diadema en lo alto de su oscura cabellera, lo cual le daba todo el aspecto de una princesa persa._**

—Gracias —susurro Zoë muy feliz de su descripción porque no dijo nada fuera de la verdad, tampoco adorno demasiado todo. Solo cumplió con los detalles, era agradable. A veces los chicos describían a las chicas exagerando todo y tratando de enamorar, agh detestaba eso, intentaban ligar como si fueran un pedazo de carne o alguien que estaba interesada en ellos.

**_—¿Permiso para matar, mi señora?_**

**_No supe con quién hablaba, porque ella no quitaba los ojos de la mantícora._**

—Siempre mirando al blanco —asintió Artemisa, eso era lo importante.

—Deberían mirar otros blancos de vez en cuando —mascullo Afrodita mirando mal a las cazadoras, solo se iban a ese grupo porque huían de algo que era completamente natural. Su vista viajo buscando distracción, las parejitas le encantaban y le daban fuerza pero noto algo que la hizo sonreír —¿Podría ser? —mordió su labio inferior viendo como el hijo de Tetis arreglaba el cabello del hijo castaño de Poseidón sin que este lo note —Tan lindos —quería chillar de la emoción pero no lo hizo.

**_El monstruo soltó un gemido._**

**_—¡No es justo! ¡Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas._**

—No es cierto ¿Y por qué el habla de justicia cuando es un monstruo? —gruño Ares molesto de que hablen de batallas justas cuando ellos mismos no las hacían eso, era un sacrilegio poner excusas a una pelea solo porque sabía que perdería.

**_—No es cierto —terció otra chica, ésta algo más joven que yo; tendría doce o trece años. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una cola. Sus ojos, de un amarillo plateado como la luna, resultaban asombrosos. Tenía una cara tan hermosa que dejaba sin aliento, pero su expresión era seria y amenazadora—. _**

—La descripción de la perfección —soltó Orión en voz alta con voz soñadora, ganándose la mirada de más de uno, los gruñidos de otras y un gran sonrojo en su parte desviando la mirada de una divertida Artemisa que aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz por el comentario.

Los hermanos de él se lo quedaron mirando con sonrisas burlonas igual que lo hacía su padre y Anfitrite, Zeus en cambio le dio una mala mirada indignado por la descripción de su hija y el comentario de él ¡¿Cómo era posible que se fije tanto en su hija?! Estos sentimientos de padre indignado lo iban a matar. Leyó más alto.

**_La caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú, repugnante criatura, eres una bestia salvaje. —miró a la chica de la diadema—. Zoë, permiso concedido._**

—Nadie lo pudo haber dicho mejor —comento Apolo mirando mal aún a Orión que solo miraba el suelo aún con las mejillas rojas, él no había querido decir eso en voz alta pero así había salido, no se arrepentía pero moría de vergüenza.

**_—Si no puedo llevármelos vivos —refunfuñó la mantícora—, ¡me los llevaré muertos!_**

**_Y se lanzó sobre Thalia y sobre mí, sabiendo que estábamos débiles y aturdidos._**

—No, no, no lo hagas —susurraba Atenea cerrando los ojos, Zeus leyó con la mirada y luego vio a su otra hija, perfecto si no la mataban las dos del libro, la mataba la que tenía a lado. Maldita sea la hora en que decidió tener tantos hijos, porque si no calculaba mal, la rubia era su nieta. Esto iba perfecto, más gente por la que preocuparse.

**_—¡No! —chilló Annabeth, y cargó contra el monstruo._**

**_—¡Retrocede, mestiza! —gritó la chica de la diadema—. Apártate de la línea de fuego._**

Atenea se llevó las manos al abdomen envolviendolas en este, todos los sentimientos de su hija la estaban mareando, no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Hera solo se la quedo mirando, tampoco soportaba los sentimientos del chico pero este por ahora no estaba en más peligro que la hija de Atenea, se resistía a los demás sentimientos que crecían en ella por todo lo leído y sucedido en la sala.

**_Ella no hizo caso. Saltó sobre el lomo de la bestia y hundió el cuchillo entre su melena de león. La mantícora aulló y se revolvió en círculos, agitando la cola, mientras Annabeth se sujetaba como si en ello le fuese la vida, como probablemente así era._**

Todos se quedaron sin aliento y miraban a la chica comprobando que seguía allí, que sobrevivió, en especial su madre aunque lo hizo de reojo porque estaba sintiendo el dolor del cuerpo de ella en la batalla. No creía resistir mucho más, solo quería que el capítulo termine esperando que esto solo dure mientras sea el capítulo.

**_—¡Fuego! —ordenó Zoë._**

**_—¡No! —grité._**

**_Pero las cazadoras lanzaron sus flechas. La primera le atravesó el cuello al monstruo. Otra le dio en el pecho. La mantícora dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó aullando._**

Thalia apretó su arco y frunció el ceño, ella como la mayor debió ser más lista en ese momento, tenía que haberles protegido y evitado eso, pero no fue así, y después. Se cubrió el rostro con frustración, era idiota en ese entonces, no era mejor que Percy o cualquiera.

**_—¡Esto no es el fin, cazadoras! ¡Lo pagaréis caro!_**

**_Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el monstruo —con Annabeth todavía en su lomo— saltó por el acantilado y se hundió en la oscuridad._**

**_—¡Annabeth! —chillé._**

—¡No! —medio chilló Atenea para después cubrir su boca, vio a su hija completamente horrorizada por lo que sucedió y sintiendo todo lo que ella sentía. Esto era de lo peor a cada minuto que pasaba ¿Cómo es que su hija lo aguantó?

**_Intenté correr tras ella, pero nuestros enemigos no habían terminado aún. Se oía un tableteo procedente del helicóptero: ametralladoras._**

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Luke estaba en shock, Annabeth estaba en peligro mortal y era su culpa, su maldita culpa, bueno del Luke del libro pero igual tenía mucho que ver porque es a donde el llegaría si seguía con lo planeado.

Annabeth solo respiraba despacio recordando ese día y los que siguieron, no había escuchado a su madre por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos. Trataba de calmarse esta lectura no era fácil, esa no fue la mejor época para ellos y no es como que el asunto mejorara después de eso.

**_La mayoría de las cazadoras se dispersaron rápidamente mientras la nieve se iba sembrando de pequeños orificios. Pero la chica de pelo rojizo levantó la vista con mucha calma._**

**_—A los mortales no les está permitido presenciar mi cacería —dijo._**

—No vale la pena que la vean —hizo una mueca de asco ella, estando muy de acuerdo con su yo del libro.

—Ni que fuera un acto espectacular de ver —mascullo Lina Adara ganándose una mirada divertida de Artemisa.

—Vaya, alguien se esta proponiendo para ser el blanco móvil del siguiente entrenamiento —sonrió de forma amable la diosa de la caza hacia su cazadora que abrió mucho los ojos mientras las otras le tapaban la boca, aún tenía mucho que trabajar con ella.

**_Abrió bruscamente la mano y el helicóptero explotó y se hizo polvo. No, polvo no: el metal negro se disolvió y se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos que se perdieron en la noche._**

—Artemisa siendo Artemisa —canturreo Apolo —Vaya que debías estar molesta para hacer eso a mortales —sonrío de lado pensando en porque estaba tan molesta, después de todo aquí el pequeño Percy había dicho que ella era su "hermana" así que seguramente ella aún sentía cariño por el pequeño a esas alturas del libro.

Artemisa comprendía lo mismo que su gemelo, su yo futura seguramente estaba molesta de que le hayan lastimado a él y a las doncellas, además que atacaban a dos mestizos que no sabían nada de su mundo. Era injusto.

**_Las cazadoras se nos acercaron._**

**_La que se llamaba Zoë se detuvo en seco al ver a Thalia._**

**_—¡Tú! —exclamó con repugnancia._**

**_—Zoë Belladona. —a Thalia la voz le temblaba de rabia—. Siempre en el momento más oportuno._**

Luke recordaba bien ese encuentro, mientras viajaban unos días después de encontrar a Annabeth, se las habían topado en una parte oscura de la ciudad y las dos casi se habían matado porque Thalia no los quería dejar y aceptar la oferta de ella, solo porque no quería dejarlo solo. ¿Y cómo le pagaba él su confianza? ¡Fantástico! ¿Se podía tirar desde el Olimpo cuando saliera? Tal vez.

Thalia y Zoë intercambiaron miradas, ambas sonrieron de lado ya habían conversado acerca de eso, después de lo dicho no le sorprendía a la otra que actuaran así en el libro.

**_Zoë examinó a los demás._**

**_—Cuatro mestizos y un sátiro, mi señora._**

**_—Sí, ya lo veo —dijo la chica más joven, la del pelo castaño rojizo—. Unos cuantos campistas de Quirón._**

—Esta siendo muy amable —mascullo Zues presintiendo que aún sentía cariño por el hijo de Poseidón ¿Por qué tenía que tener una debilidad con ellos? Tal vez ahora sentía toda la hostilidad que sentía su hija del libro.

A los demás dioses también les parecía que era muy amable, de ser otros habría gruñido, eso solía hacer y después convertir a los hombres en animales. Claro que sí eran chicas la cosa cambiaba mucho, pero no eran solo chicas en ese momento.

**_—¡Annabeth! —grité—. ¡Hemos de ir a salvarla!_**

Afrodita y sus hijos sonrieron y suspiraron, incluso Piper no pudo evitar hacerlo, era tan lindo como estaba desesperado por ella. Las cazadoras solo le dieron una mirada al pequeño Percy, asintieron, él si era distinto a los hombres que llegaban a conocer.

**_La chica se volvió hacia mí._**

**_—Lo siento, Percy Jackson. No podemos hacer nada por ella..._**

**_Traté de incorporarme, pero un par de cazadoras me mantenían sujeto en el suelo._**

**_—... y tú no estás en condiciones de lanzarte por el acantilado._**

—Gracias —dijo Poseidón entendiendo que es lo que hacia Artemisa y sus cazadoras, no de una forma amable pero lo estaba cuidando.

—Mi hermana es genial —alzo los brazos al aire Percy y Apolo sonrió, el pequeño tenía toda la razón, con él no podía enojarse pero si le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su rubio hermano que solo miro distraído el techo sin decir nada. Si las miradas matarán, capaz Orión estaría de vuelta en los Elíseos.

**_—¡Déjame ir! —exigí—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?_**

**_Zoë se adelantó como si fuese a abofetearme._**

La Zoë de la sala arqueo una ceja mirando el libro pero la bajo de inmediato y trato de calmarse, comprendió que estaba asustado por eso no reconocía a Artemisa, además que se veía que ella le tenía estima, seguro no le dejó hacerle nada al chico.

**_—No —la detuvo, cortante—. No es falta de respeto, Zoë. Sólo está muy alterado. No comprende. —y me miró con unos ojos más fríos y brillantes que la luna en invierno—. Yo soy Artemisa —anunció—, diosa de la caza._**

—La gemela del genial Apolo te faltó —guiño un ojo el dios del sol y la de la luna rodó los ojos.

—Se acabo el capítulo —Zeus cerro el libro de golpe asustando a algunos en el proceso y agradeciendo ya no sentir lo de su hija, las otras dos también lo agradecían.

—Vamos a cenar, hemos tardado bastante con este capítulo —sonrío Hestia con calidez y todos asintieron.

—Quiero ir con Jason —murmuró Percy no muy seguro de que su padre lo deje ir con el rubio, este le revolvió el cabello.

—Ve con él, no puedo negarte a que vayas con tu amigo —le sonrió y le hizo cosquillas antes de bajarlo de su regazo.

Percy salió corriendo hacia las piernas del rubio que estaba caminando junto a sus amigos, se agarró de su cintura riendo y haciendo que el otro se detenga.

—Hola Percy —le sonrió y el pequeño hizo el ademán de que lo cargué —No, no te cargare —frunció el ceño el rubio, no estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

—Por favor —pidió haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno y poniendo ojitos brillantes, como cuando le pedía a su madre más dulces y galletas.

—Anda Jay, no puedes negarte a esa carita —murmuró Piper poniendo una cara parecida a la de Percy a su novio.

—Solo complace al niño Jason —se unió Annabeth acariciando el cabello de Percy que la vio sonriente.

El rubio se rindió y lo levantó en brazos:—No ganaras a la próxima —le hizo cosquillas haciéndole reír.

—¿No merezco un beso por ayudarte? —le dijo Annabeth y Percy se abalanzó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella señalaba con su índice —Y ahora te daré otro —le dio uno en la mejilla.

—Ah —se llevo la mano a la mejilla y luego se acerco al oído de Jason —Me beso una princesa —susurro y abrió mucho la boca, sus ojitos brillaban como si eso hubiera sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

—Eso es todo un honor —río entre dientes el rubio mientras salían de la sala y el pequeño sonría a más no poder.

—Iré con Teseo —murmuró Perseo queriendo escapar de los hermanos de Teseo pero no pudo.

—Tu vienes a comer antes de irte —espetó Orión tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo con los demás para que coma. Se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras se lo llevaban, él quería estar cuando Teseo despierte. Y si, estaba evitando en pensar en la palabra que comenzaba con A junto con el nombre de Teseo porque le dolía y no quería sentir eso.

—¿Dónde dormirán estos? No pueden seguir durmiendo aquí en la sala —decía Démeter viendo a los tres nuevos semidioses.

—No pueden dormir con los mestizos normales aún —alego Perséfone pensando en que debían esperar a que se les pasara un poco el odio hacia ellos antes de hacer algo.

—Dormirán en mi templo hasta que puedan llevarse con los demás —propuso Hestia y los demás asintieron, hablaban como si los tres no estuvieran ahí pero lo estaban.

—Bien, entonces primero que coman y luego que vayan contigo —termino el asunto Poseidón y todos se dirigieron a la salida.

—¿Aún te preocupa donde está el chico? —susurro Hermes mientras salía a lado de Apolo y este solo asintió mirando a su tío, quería decirle lo que sabía pero no se atrevía a darle aquella mala noticia, no ahora que estaba tan feliz con el pequeño Percy y sabiendo que el otro chico despertaría.

—Solo ruego que lo traigan pronto o que le encuentren un lugar lejos de ahí —suspiro mientras su amigo pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y le apretaba en señal de apoyo.

**_N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más en reviews ~_**

**_Por fin tuve tiempo y batería dioses ;—;_**

**_Espero que les agradará y gracias por comentar que les gusta, me hacen tan feliz._**


	5. Cuento para dormir I

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: He terminado de escribirlo, no se imaginan lo que costó. Espero les guste._**

Comenzaron a salir del coliseo de los juicios y se distribuyeron por el comedor, algunos más felices que otro de hacerlo. Luke ahora no estaba solo, estaba sentado con sus hermanos, no cerca de su padre a pesar de que este estaba en la misma mesa que los demás. Poseidón solo podía ver como sus hijos trataban de comer y hacer que su amigo Perseo no salga corriendo para donde su otro hermano sin terminar de comer.

—Solo quiero ir con Teseo—rodaba los ojos Perseo mientras Orión lo sostenía en su lugar, ¿Tan difícil era entender que quería ir a ver a su amigo antes que dedicarse a comer?

—Primero comerás antes de salir corriendo, no antes—repetía el regaño de antes el rubio y Perseo se comportaba como niño pequeño enfurrruñandose en su lugar, sus otros amigos solo se rieron—Solo termina lo que esta servido en tu plato y te dejaremos ir—

—Los hijos de Poseidón son imposibles cuando quieren—comenzó a comer de mala gana, no iba a negar que estaba de mejor humor desde que el pequeño Percy había dicho que Teseo estaba por despertar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún lo tenía preocupado y de que lo golpearía en cuanto lo viera recuperado. Porquesi, no podía golpearlo antes, pero igual se lo merecía por preocuparlo tanto.

—Pareces un bebé Bele —decía Aquiles mientras le quitaba un poco de salsa de barbacoa de la barbilla al castaño y después se chupo el dedo. Belerofonte solo se lo quedo mirando extrañado.

—No es cierto —frunció el ceño ¿Por qué los hijos de Poseidón se ven tan adorables así? Es lo único que podía pensar el rubio mientras veía que el otro volvía a comer.

—Y entonces por eso debes comer todo lo de tu plato —decía Thalia mientras ponía más vegetales en el plato de Percy, este hizo una mueca mirándolos pero empezó a comerlos —Y tu también —miro a Jason que solo le dio una mirada de ¿Y yo que hice? —Come más ensalada y menos carne —

—Si, si, ya va —rodó los ojos el rubio, luego fijo su mirada en lo que estaba comiendo Nico. No fue el único que notó el plato de él. Pronto tres pares de manos cambiaron la comida de Nico que solo eran unas cuantas uvas, hamburguesa, papas fritas y coca cola, por carne asada, ensalada, fruta y jugo natural.

Nico miró con odio absoluto a los dos rubios, solo porque no podía ver con odio a Hazel. Era su pequeña hermana, no podía odiarla, además que ponía esa mirada adorable que era imposible que pudiera hacer eso.

—Quiero... —murmuró Percy viendo la comida, ya había comido bastantes vegetales así que ahora podía pedir algo que no fuera eso ¿verdad? Se había comido toda la ensalada, era lo justo ¿no? Pero se detuvo de hacerlo, recordaba los gritos que pegaba Gabe cuando estaba por pedirle algo a su madre. Bajo la mirada y apartó el plato vacío.

—Te has comido todo, eres un buen niño —Annabeth se acercó a él y limpio su mejilla con una servilleta, ella era la única que tenía más conocimiento acerca de Percy y de lo que vivió a esa edad —¿Quieres un moffin? Te lo mereces por comerte todo —estiro su mano alcanzando uno. Percy solo se la quedo mirando.

—No lo consientas tanto —se quejo Jason y Percy detuvo su mano de tomar el moffin. Thalia rodó los ojos y terminó de pasarle el moffin al niño y le dio otro a Jason.

—Come y calla, el niño se portó bien, además estos no tienen mucha azúcar, los hizo Lady Hestia así que saben ricos y naturales —acaricio la mejilla de Percy que solo comenzó a comer el moffin. Ya que lo tenía en su mano no podía no comerlo. Jason también comió el suyo, tal vez exageraba un poco con eso de los cuidados pero es que el no sabia mucho de cuidar a un niño.

—Tienes migajas en la mejilla —Piper paso su mano por el rostro de su novio quitando un poco de ellas, él solo le sonrió antes de besarla en la boca.

—Iugh —dijo Percy haciendo que los dos se separen y recuerden que ahora había un niño presente.

—Por favor, no hagan esas cosas delante el niño —Thalia fingió estar ofendida pero en realidad solo quería fastidiar a su hermano y lo consiguió porque Jason se sonrojó hasta las orejas y los demás rieron.

—¿Y Percy seguirá durmiendo en la cabaña de los hombres? —pregunto Annabeth cuando habían terminado de comer y veía a Percy que estaba sentado jugando con Rachel.

—Supongo que si —Jason tenía el ceño fruncido, en realidad ese asunto le preocupaba. Porque en la mañana el niño había dicho que soño con el espantapájaros pero ¿Y si no fue un sueño? ¿Y si él estuvo cerca del pequeño para hacerle daño? No podían estar seguros de eso. Percy no estaba seguro en la cabaña de hombres.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar con su padre para que se queden con él —propuso Annabeth mirando como Rachel al parecer le hacia un absurdo juego de magia a Percy pero este reía encantado por eso.

—¿Queden? —el rubio le vio extrañado.

—Él apenas está conociendo a su padre y a sus hermanos, al que más confianza le tiene es a ti, así que si lo llegan a llevar al templo lo más seguro es que tengas que ir con él. O tal vez no podrá dormir. —Ella miró al rubio que solo fruncio el ceño, no podía ir contra esa lógica aunque quisiera.

—¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! —Percy llegó corriendo hasta Annabeth seguido por una extrañada pelirroja.

—Dime Percy —ella le sonrió dulcemente aunque algo avergonzada por como le llamaba.

—Encontré esto —le mostró que en su mano tenía una pequeña flor de color rosado —Era la más bonita que había, la tomé de las que cayeron del árbol porque mamá dice que no debo arrancarlas de este —extendió sus manos hacia ella. Annabeth casi moría de ternura mientras la tomaba.

—Gracias pequeño —la tomo con cuidado, se acerco a él y depósito un suave beso sobre su frente. Sentía que lloraria, extrañaba a su novio y que saliera con tonterías como esta que hacían que su corazón diera mil giros dentro de ella.

—Bien creo que se hace tarde —dijo Jason viendo que a Annabeth casi comenzaban a escaparsele unas cuantas lágrimas, no quería que el pequeño Percy comenzara a hacer preguntas o pensara que él tenía la culpa de su llanto.

—Pero, pero... —Percy miro al rubio con un puchero y Jason suspiro.

—¿Pero? —Percy sonrió y corrió por su mochila qu estaba en las manos de Rachel igual que su tiburón, se los quitó de la mano y regresó con Jason. Le dio el peluche a Jason mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

Más de uno quería saber que buscaba, los demás mestizos que estuvieran repartidos por todos lados comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaban los siete de la misión, más Nico, Will y Rachel. Percy por fin pareció encontrar lo que quería.

—Lo encontré —sonrió triunfante alzando el libro por sobre su cabeza. Leo estaba mirando curioso la mochila del pequeño, esta tenía un brillo muy raro desde su interior —¿Me lo lees? —pidió a Jason.

—¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? —el pequeño asintió, el rubio tomo el libro en sus manos, leyó el título y frunció el ceño —¿Por qué no mejor, lo lees tu mismo? —el entusiasmo que tuviera el niño se esfumó.

—Yo, yo no se leer —casi susurro pero la mayoría oyó lo que dijo.

—Puede que este libro si puedas leerlo —Jason sonrió, cargo a Percy y lo acomodó en su regazo —Anda inténtalo —Percy estaba incrédulo a esto, en la escuela se burlaban de él porque no sabia leer, confundía las letras con otras o cambiaba las palabras en su totalidad, pero al mirar el libro se dio cuenta que era más fácil de leer que los de su escuela.

—**_Percy Jackson y la carroza robada _**—se sintió muy feliz de haberlo podido leer el solo.

—Ves que has podido solo —felicito el rubio pero el título se les hizo verdaderamente extraño a todos, Clarisse frunció el ceño ante tal título.

—Déjame ver eso —gruño la hija de Ares, Jason iba a darle el libro pero Percy se abrazó a él.

—Tiene mi nombre en el título, es mío —se aferro a él ante la mirada de ira de Clarisse ¿Qué si Percy tenía miedo? Si, ella se veía grande y mala, más aterradora que su padrastro cuando estaba completamente borracho, pero él libro decía su nombre ¡Era suyo! No quería dárselo.

—Clarisse, es solo un libro —Chris puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia tratando de calmarla.

—Pues si es lo que creo es más que un simple libro —masculló ella mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Percy que aún abrazaba el libro entre sus pequeños brazos.

—¿Qué van a leer? —pregunto Poseidón llegando ahí por casualidad (en realidad quería ver a su hijo pero no quería imponer su presencia)

—Un cuento de Percy al parecer —Belerofonte se sentó al otro lado de Jason y Percy le dejó ver la tapa del libro.

—Yo quiero oírlo —Aquiles se acomodó en el suelo como empezaron a hacer algunos otros. El cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer pero querían oír lo que decía el libro.

—Yo también quiero oír —se metió entre los semidioses Apolo, hizo aparecer unos almohadones para que todos se sienten.

—Yo traje las palomitas de maíz —se sumo Hermes sentadose junto a Apolo, los demás comenzaron a sentarse también.

—Bien pero después del cuento te bañas y a la cama —dijo Jason y Percy asintió viendo como Clarisse era sentada por Chris en uno de los almohadones.

**_Estaba en el quinto periodo de ciencias cuando escuche ese ruido afuera. _**

—Ciencias buen momento de bromas —dijeron los Stoll divertidos.

—Unas explosiones por aquí y por allá, la maestra distraída. —comenzó a murmurar Leo con una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo anotaciones.

—No harás travesuras Leo —advirtió Piper viendo con advertencia al latino que solo sonrió inocente. Percy los muro feo porque él quería seguir leyendo. Todos se callaron al ver la mirada del pequeño.

**_Sonaba como si alguien estuviese siendo atacado por aves poseídas, y créanme, esa es una situación en la que he estado antes._**

Todos hicieron una mueca recordando el porque había estado antes en esa situación. Clarisse por su parte solo frunció más el ceño y apretó los puños, ahora estaba completamente segura de que ese libro traía esa historia.

—Aves poseídas —Ares llegó de la nada y se sentó en un almohadón a escuchar la historia lo que solo logró molestar más a Clarisse.

—Estúpido Prissy —masculló la chica mirando al suelo con ira. Chris solo se la quedo mirando sin entender porque decía esto.

**_Nadie más en la clase parecía darse cuenta de la conmoción._**

—La niebla seguramente hacia que sonara como algo más común y por eso no se alertaban —comento Rachel, ella también solía oír ruidos horribles pero los demás decían que era otras cosas, suspiro. Eso de tener la vista clara entre los mortales no había sido fácil. No era fácil.

**_Estábamos trabajando en el laboratorio y todo el mundo estaba hablando, y no fui difícil para mi mirar por la ventana, mientras fingía vaciar mi vaso precipitado._**

—Parece que no dejaras la curiosidad ni por más que crezcas —Orión sacudió el cabello de Percy llegando a uno de sus lados, este río. Seguramente el semigigante se había dado cuenta que veía todo y a todos queriendo saber de ellos.

—Imposible que deje de ser quien es, lo curioso lo llevará siempre —Jason sonrió con nostalgia, igual la mayoría de los que conocía al Percy de dieciséis. Percy frunció el ceño mirandoles no entendía que les pasaba así que siguió leyendo.

**_Efectivamente: había una chica en el callejón con una espada desenvainada. _**

Clarisse se movió incómoda ante esto, estaba a punto de hacer su aparición en la historia y Chris la seguía mirando interrogante sobre su actitud. Ares también le dio un vistazo a su hija ¿Qué le pasaba?

**_Era alta y musculosa como un jugador de baloncesto, su cabello marrón y muy descuidado. _**

Muchos comenzaron a pensar sobre quién sería la chica, más de uno ya había caído en la cuenta que era la líder de la cabaña cinco, en especial el dueño de la cabaña. Chris veía a su novia con una ceja arqueada ¿Qué hacía ella cerca de la escuela de Percy? Y más ¿Por qué era atacada por pájaros? Clarisse ignoraba las miradas lo mejor que podía.

**_Con Jeans, botas de combate y una chaqueta de mezclilla._**

Ares miró fijamente al libro y al niño que lo sostenía, no le había gustado que el describiera a su hija. Afrodita apareció a su lado y evitó que hiciera cualquier movimiento, Ares podía llegar a ponerse celoso por nimiedades como esa, pero el pequeño no tenía la culpa el solo estaba leyendo lo que describía su yo mayor.

**_Estaba cortando una bandada de pájaros negros del tamaño de cuervos. Las plumas sobresalían de su ropa, por varios lugares. _**

—Ornithes Areioi de mi templo —Miro a su hija interrogante de porque estos le estarían persiguiendo.—¿Cuántos años tenías ahí? —Clarisse gruño.

—Quince recién cumplidos —contesto y Chris se la quedo mirando mientras Ares asentía, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

Afrodita estaba interrogante sobre esto igual que algunos más, Percy solo hizo un puchero porque no le dejaban leer en paz. El quería ver hasta donde podía leer ahora que había encontrado un libro mucho más fácil que el de su escuela.

**_Un corte estaba sangrando por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Mientras observaba, una de las plumas de las aves cazadas que_**

**_era como una flecha, estaba en su hombro. _**

Chris se quedó mirando a su novia como si las heridas se fueran a abrir en ese momento, vio la pequeña cicatriz que tenía ella sobre el ojo izquierdo y la besó. Ella se sonrojó por esto pero miro con ganas asesinas a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir algo.

**_Maldijo y partió al pájaro en rodajas, pero después voló._**

**_Por desgracia, me di cuenta de quién era la chica. Clarisse, mi vieja enemiga del Campamento mestizo. _**

Clarisse asintió así debía ser. Percy le dio una leve mirada por encima del libro ahora sabiendo quien era la chica, volvió a levantar despacio el libro.

—Cuando pienso en ella como enemiga. No es porque me quiera matar ¿no? —le susurro a Jason, este hizo una mueca. Él no sabia mucho de la relación de Percy con Clarisse, pero sabia que a pesar de todo ella también extraño a Percy cuando desapareció.

De hecho se había llevado un par de golpes de parte de la chica cuando anunció que probablemente esté estaba en su campamento, ella dijo que era por el entrenamiento pero el sintió que era para descargar la furia de que se llevaron a Percy y lo dejaron a él en su lugar. Bueno el rubio no podía culparlos, habían perdido a su casi hermano.

—No, ustedes tienen una amistad extraña pero te gusta verla como eso cuando practican con la espada o se hacen bromas. Pero no, ella no quiere matarte te lo aseguro —susurro el rubio acomodandole bien sobre sus piernas y Percy asintió levemente.

Todos le había asegurado que eran sus amigos y ahora enterarse que la chica era su enemiga no le había agradado, él ya tenía suficientes de esos en su tiempo como para lidiar con uno más en este bonito sueño. Aunque el espantapájaros viéndole la noche anterior desde su cama le había aterrado. Ese chico era extraño.

**_Clarisse generalmente vivía en el campamento mestizo todo el Año._**

—¿Se puede vivir en el campamento todo un año? —pregunto Percy interrumpiendose y mirando a los demás.

—En nuestros campamentos si, porque no son como los demás —contesto Reyna tranquilamente mientras se sentaba con Hylla en un almohadón.

Percy la miró, luego a todos y luego al libro. Él no entendía como podían vivir en un campamento todos, él no sabría vivir en este sin su mami ¿Le dejarían que su mami se quede? El amaba mucho a su mamá como para dejarla sola con el apestoso Gabe. Siguió leyendo.

**_No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en el este de Upper State, y en medio de un día de escuela, pero era evidente que estaba en problemas. _**

—Upper State —volvió a leer Percy, él no recordaba vivir por esa zona.

—Si, es que para ese entonces te has cambiado de casa y de escuela —indicó Annabeth viendo su cara de confusión, el vio a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados y después asintió.

Este sueño si que es extraño era lo único que podía pensar el pequeño Percy pero bueno que si le decían que se iba a cambiar de casa les creía ¿Por fin tendría una habitación sin el olor de Gabe? Esperaba que si, no le gustaba el olor de él, era nauseabundo y cuando le decía eso, mejor no lo recordaba.

**_Y no iba a durar mucho tiempo._**

**_Hice lo único que pude._**

—Menos mal —murmuró Chris quien se había empezado a preocupar por su novia y de si Percy la iba a ayudar o no. Aunque no tenía porque dudarlo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara Percy siempre ayudaría a los semidioses, a pesar de que no todos fueran muy agradecidos con esto.

"**_Señora White" dije, "¿puedo ir al baño? siento que voy a vomitar"_** Tú sabes tienes que decirles la palabra mágica a los profesores, "por favor". Pues no es cierto. La palabra mágica es vomitar.

—Le enseñamos bien —Los Stoll se limpiaron lágrimas falsas de orgullo y los demás solo rodaron los ojos.

—Esta parte si quisiera recordarla —murmuró el pequeño Percy, le convendría mucho esto pues se libraría de leer frente a sus compañeros y maestros.

—Este muchacho me llena de orgullo —mencionó por lo bajo Hermes ganándose una mala mirada de Poseidón que no aprobaba que su hijo hiciera esas cosas y una divertida de Apolo que robaba palomitas de maíz de su tazón.

**_Esa te sacará de la clase más rápido que cualquier otra cosa._**

**_"Ve", dijo la señora White._**

Los mestizos más traviesos comenzaron a anotar mentalmente esto, Leo lo anotó en su libreta mientras Piper rodaba los ojos, esto iba perfecto ahora él había encontrado otra forma de salir de clases.

**_Corrí hacia la puerta, despojándome de mis gafas de seguridad, guantes y bata de laboratorio._**

—Un Percy desvistiendose —comento Drew con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Annabeth.

—Tranquila, esta prohibido matar a cualquiera aquí presente, aunque se lo merezca —tranquilizaba Thalia aunque ganas no le faltaban de unirse a su amiga y hacer correr por su vida a Drew, sabia que ella solo comentaba cosas así para fastidiar. No entendía el porqué pero sabía que era por eso.

**_Saqué mi mejor arma -un bolígrafo llamado Contracorriente-. Nadie me detuvo en los pasillos. _**

—Menos mal —susurraron sus hermanos presentes. Perseo que ya venía de donde Teseo llegó y vio a todos sentados se preguntaba que pasaba ahí.

—Percy está leyendo un "cuento" sobre él mismo —explico Belerofonte cuando Perseo se sentó a su lado. El azabache asintió y presto atención tal vez le podría contar algo a Teseo mañana por la mañana.

**_Salí por el gimnasio. Llegue a la avenida justo a tiempo para ver a Clarisse que deshizo a un pájaro con la palma de su espada, tal como si fuera un jarrón. El pájaro graznó en espiral a la distancia, golpeteando contra la pared de ladrillo y cayó en un cubo de basura. _**

Ares arqueo una ceja viendo a su hija, vaya que era fuerte pero después frunció el ceño, entendía que los pájaros la siguieron por sus hijos inmortales. Ellos siempre se ponían a jugar con sus hermanos semidioses cuando les mandaba ha hacer esta prueba, la pregunta es ¿Dónde estaban hasta ese momento?

Afrodita solo se quedó mirando a Ares y sus gestos, intuía que había algo en todo ese cuento que le convenía oír porque su amante estaba detrás de todo. Además que ella sabía que algo pasaba con sus hijos cuando llegaban a los quince, una especie de iniciación a guerreros o algo así.

**_Eso sólo dejó un puño más alrededor de Clarisse._**

**_"Clarisse" grité._**

—¡No! —Ares grito asustando a más de uno incluyendo al pequeño niño que estaba leyendo.

—Ares —gruño el nuevo rey viéndole con advertencia de que o apagaba las llamas de sus ojos o iba a recibir una bonita tortura o conversión a roedor nuevamente. Porque Afrodita también se lo quedo mirando, no le había gustado que asuste al pequeño.

—Es que la distrae —murmuró apagando la llama de sus ojos.

—Puedes seguir leyendo Percy —susurro Jason al oído del niño este había temblado un poco ante el grito del dios, le dio el libro al rubio.

—Ya no quiero —se acurruco contra el rubio, no le había gustado el grito del dios y menos la mirada enfurecida que le mandó. Casi pudo sentir como quería quemarlo vivo.

—¿Quieres que lo lea yo? —Percy asintió ante lo dicho por Jason. Ares no se libraba de las malas miradas ante la decisión del pequeño. —Bien aquí vamos —

**_Ella me miró con incredulidad, "¿Percy?" "¿qué estás haciendo...?"_**

**_Ella se vio interrumpida por una lluvia de flechas que sisearon por su cabeza y se clavaron en la pared._**

—No son flechas —murmuró Ares jugando con un cuchillo sin mirar a nadie porque no quería toparse con la mirada de ninguno de los dioses que estaban furiosos por asustar al niño.

—Es raro ver a tu padre con miedo —susurro Chris a su novia esta hizo una mueca.

—Quién no lo tendría si buena parte del consejo Olímpico se va contra ti —se encogió de hombros como si nada y se recostó contra el hombro de su novio. Ante la atenta mirada de Ares que la veía de reojo.

"**_Ésta es mi escuela", le dije._**

**_"Suerte la mía", se quejó Clarisse, pero estaba demasiado ocupada luchando como para quejarse demasiado._**

—A mi si me parece una suerte —señaló Chris a su novia, esta solo rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y golpeo su estómago.

—Ahora lo sé, idiota —gruño ella, ahora agradecía haberse topado con Percy, aunque no le agrado que descubra su peor miedo. Pero el hecho de encontrarlo y también saber el de él y saber que también tenía miedo de perderla, le había hecho tener estima por Percy. Porque no muchos se preocuparian tanto por un grupo de desconocidos como lo hacía él.

**_Yo nivelé mi pluma y se volvió una espada de bronce de tres pies de largo, y me uní a la batalla, los pájaros se desviaban cuando se les acercaba la hoja de la espada. _**

—Saben que esta hecha de bronce celestial, no son tan idiotas como el dueño de ellos —mencionó Hefestos sentado en un almohadón mientras parecía construir un lanza misiles pero bastante pequeño. Ares le dio una mirada envenenada pero se calló porque su tío Poseidón aún lo miraba.

¿En qué momento habían logrado captar la atención de todos los dioses y que estos se sentaran en los almohadones? No lo sabían, pero ahora todos, incluso los convertidos en semidioses, estaban sentados entre los mestizos. Algunos obligados por otros pero ahí estaban.

**_Yo y Clarisse juntos rebanamos y cortamos hasta que las aves se fueron reduciendo a montones de plumas en el piso._**

Los hijos de Ares/Marte celebraban por lo bajo la acción del libro, después de todo, aquí tenían más emociones que en la historia que leían en el Coliseo de juicios. No es que ese no fuera emocionante pero tardaban ratos en entrar en lucha.

**_Los dos estábamos respirando con dificultad. Tuve algunos rasguños, pero nada importante. Saqué una flecha de pluma de mi brazo. _**

Escuchar que su hijo estaba lastimado en este cuento también, no era agradable para Poseidón pero levantó la vista y vio al pequeño Percy que estaba contra el pecho del rubio escuchando la historia lo tranquilizaba.

**_No se había enterrado muy profundo. Como siempre, y como no era venenosa, estaría bien. _**

—¿Mi hijo quiere que muera de un infarto? —pregunto Poseidón mirando el cielo.

—Tal vez —se encogió de hombros Tritón, que seguía sin querer admitir que le preocupaban las historias de su hermano... ejem del hijo de su padre, eso.

—No ayudas Tritón —medio regaño su madre, tal vez su hijo estaba empezando a aceptar a los hijos de su esposo, bueno no tal vez. Ella lo sabía. Su hijo estaba aprendiendo a quererlos aunque quisiera negarlo, pero debía ser más sutil con sus comentarios deliberadamente mal intencionados para demostrar su descontento por ellos.

Tritón vio la cara compungida de su padre y prefirió callarse, no quería que se pusiera peor. Aunque eso no quitaba que tal vez tenía algo de razón al pensar que Perseus estaba buscando dar un infarto a su padre, no de forma intencional pero lo hacía.

**_Tomé una bolsa de ambrosía de mi chaqueta, donde siempre está en caso de emergencia, tomé la mitad y le ofrecí a Clarisse la otra mitad._**

**_"Yo no necesito tu ayuda", murmuro ella, pero ella tomó ambrosía._**

Muchos arquearon una ceja mirando a la hija de Ares que solo esquivó sus miradas, la mayoría estaba pensando en que si que necesitaba ayuda.

—No es de débiles admitir que necesitas ayuda cariño —dijo Demeter mirando a la chica mientras comía cereales sentada junto con Perséfone que miraba a Hazel que estaba cerca de ella.

—La hija de mi señor es muy bonita —murmuró la diosa de la primavera, movio su mano sutilmente y una corona de flores apareció en su cabeza.

—¿Y eso? —pregunto Frank mirando a Hazel, ella toco su cabeza y se encogió de hombros no entendiendo nada.

Nico que vio el movimiento de su madrastra, no se confiaba en que ella fuera buena pero al ver que Hazel no sufrió nada se quedó en su lugar. Su mirada viajo brevemente a Bianca que tenía su mirada en él. Dolía verla, así que apartó la mirada y se topó con la de Will que le sonreía.

—Creo que Bianca y tu, se deben una conversación —susurro el rubio.

—Si, pero no ahora —contesto Nico por lo bajo, el hijo de Apolo asintió. Era mejor seguirle dando su tiempo para que arregle sus asuntos.

**_Tomamos un poco, no demasiado, ya que el alimento de los dioses puede causarte quemaduras serias si te dejas llevar. _**

—¿Comida de dioses? —murmuró Percy mirando a su padre y a la que llamaba hermana, así que eso era lo que comían pero también los vio comiendo comida normal, frunció el ceño. Los dioses eran extraños.

**_Supongo que por eso no ves a muchos dioses obesos. _**

—Si no los ves obesos es porque pueden tomar la apariencia que deseen —dijo Poseidón miro a su sobrino Dionisio, si no fuera porque de verdad los dioses podían tornarse atléticos o como quisieran estaba seguro que él se mostraría obeso con todo lo que comía y bebía. Y no era el único, miró a otros dos que se dedicaban a esa vida de buenos gustos comida y bebida.

—He, ni me mires tío Possy que yo si hago ejercicio —el dios de los mares arqueo una ceja, estaba muy escéptico de eso —Suelo correr de un lado a otro con los paquetes —levanto la barbilla orgulloso.

—¿Correr? Apenas y lo haces —refutó Demeter —Solo enciendes las alas de tus zapatos, ese es el máximo trabajo que haces —rodó los ojos ante la mirada indignada de su trabajo.

Zeus por su parte se miró el cuerpo adolescente que ahora tenía ¿Ahora iba a engordar? Esperaba que no. Se tocó el rostro y comenzó a encontrar imperfecciones, puso rostro de horror ¡Tenía acné!

Atenea se quedó mirando a su padre y rodo los ojos, vaya las cosas por las que se comenzaba a preocupar. Como si la apariencia importara. Vio a Apolo, ya veía de donde lo había sacado este. Hera solo se limitaba a tener una mirada muerta sobre todo el asunto.

**_De todos modos, en unos pocos segundos, nuestros cortes y moretones habían desaparecido._**

—Menos mal —murmuraron los hermanos de Percy aliviados de que este mejor.

**_Clarisse enfundó su espada y se sacudió la chaqueta de mezclilla. "Es bueno...verte" _**

"**_espera...-le dije- "no puedes salir corriendo"._**

**_"Claro que puedo." _**

**_"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces fuera del campamento? ¿Y que hay de los pájaros?" Clarisse me empujó, o lo había intentado. Yo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus trucos. _**

Percy hizo una imperceptible mueca ante esto, vaya que no se iba a librar de que quisieran golpearlo. En la escuela ya algunos niños intentaban hacerlo y también estaba Gabe. Suspiro, su vida si que se iba a complicar.

Otros mestizos también hicieron muecas, que él y ellos estén acostumbrados a estos trucos porque Clarisse no era la única en usarlos, no era bueno. Porque eso significaba que su vida estaba llena de personas como ella que intentaban pasar por encima de ellos a más de los monstruos. Los dioses vieron preocupados estas muecas.

**_Pensé que había eludido, y tropezó más adelante de mí. "vamos", le dije. "si alguien casi muere en mi escuela. Eso lo hace mi problema"_**

**_"¡Es que no!"_**

**_"Déjame ayudarte."_**

Ares estaba indeciso, su instinto decía que nadie debía ayudar a su hija porque tenía que hacerse fuerte pero el de padre que se estaba haciendo más fuerte con cada cosa que pasaba en los libros, le decía que si no recibía ayuda no crecería como persona y guerrera, que ella tenía que aprender otra lección que los guerreros debían saber. Debía aprender cuando ceder y aceptar la ayuda de otro.

La cabeza del Dios comenzaba a hacer un total lío.

Afrodita solo le miraba en silencio, pudiera ser que estos libros si que estén ayudando a los dioses, no solo a conocer el futuro si no algo más allá de eso.

**_Dio un suspiro tembloroso. Tengo la sensación de que ella realmente quería darme un golpe, _**

—Que bien me lee Prissy —sonrío Clarisse al pequeño Percy que le saco la lengua —Ven acá —

—Es un niño Clarisse —la sujeto Chris mientras Percy se escudaba en Jason que miraba mal a la hija de Ares igual que los otros del Argo II y los hermanos de este.

—Me las va a pagar —se dejo abrazar por su novio y que la lectura siga.

**_pero al mismo tiempo, había una mirada desesperada en sus ojos, como si estuviera en serios problemas._**

—Es que estaba en problemas —resopló Clarisse recordando a sus queridos hermanos inmortales, su novio le vio interrogante, sus hermanos en cambio hicieron una mueca sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

"**_Son mis hermanos", dijo. "me están jugando una broma."_**

Muchos vieron con una ceja a los hermanos de ella pero estos negaron con la cabeza, ella solo apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—Uhm ellos —susurro Afrodita y suspiró hace mucho que no veía a sus niños, miro mal a Zeus —Estúpida ley —mascullo y se arrimó a Ares aunque luego vio a Poseidón y sonrió levemente, seguro algo iban a hacer.

"**_Oh", dije. No estaba realmente sorprendido. Clarisse tenía un montón de hermanos en_** el campamento media sangre.

—Y como no, si la guerra es muy sexy —Afrodita le guiñó un ojo a su amante y este sonrió de lado acercándose más a ella —Cualquiera caería perdida a sus pies —ronroneo jugando con la ropa de Ares.

Los hijos de ambos les observaban con una clara muestra de asco. Los demás preferían no verlos, que los dioses liguen ahí en frente de ti era un asco.

—Hay un niño presente —regaño Hestia porque las caricias ya estaban pasando a otro tono. Percy tenía los ojos cubiertos por Jason, igual que Nico y Hazel, esta última se abanicaba el rostro con una mano.

—Lo siento, pueden seguir —Afrodita se acomodó bien en su almohadón. Hefestos solo suspiro, ya les tendería otra trampa solo para que aprendan a no hacer cosas indebidas delante de sus hijos. El pobre Harley estaba aún cegado por la mano de Nissa.

**_Todos ellos se mofaban el uno del otro. Supongo que eso fue una gran sorpresa ya que eran hijos de ares. "¿Cuál de tus hermanos ¿Sherman? ¿Mark?"_**

—No creo que este hablando de los hermanos del campamento —murmuró Hylla mientras dejaba que Reyna trence su cabello. Este tiempo sin guerra ni nada, les estaba haciendo mucho bien.

"**_no", dijo ella. Sonaba con miedo, yo jamás la había escuchado así. "mis hermanos_** Inmortales. Fobos y Deimos."

—Mis niños —suspiro Afrodita —Hace tanto que no los veo —se lamento y los hijos de ella hicieron una mueca, casi habían olvidado que esos también eran hermanos suyos.

—Vaya familia que le toca a una —murmuró Piper y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nunca quería conocer a esos en su vida.

**_Nos sentamos en un banco del parque mientras Clarisse me contaba la historia. Yo no estaba demasiado preocupado por volver a la escuela. La Sra. White asumiría que estaba en la enfermería y me habrían enviado a casa, y en el sexto periodo me_**

**_tocaba clase de carpintería. Y el Sr. Bell jamás tomaba asistencia._**

—Es la mejor clase de la vida —Los hijos de Hefestos se llevaron una mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolidos de que no la tomara.

—Creo que Leo le pego mucho de él a sus hermanos —susurro Piper a Annabeth que estaba a su lado y esta río porque era verdad.

—Escucha Percy, no puedes saltarte la clase de carpintería, jamás —Leo le dio una reprimenda pero Percy estaba muy concentrado en no dormirse como para tomarlo enserio.

—Ya Leo, deja al niño —medio gruño Jason y Leo le vio ofendido de que defienda a Percy.

—Me dueles chispitas —rezongó y fingió irse dolido con él. El rubio suspiro, su amigo era difícil, ya después hablaría con él por lo pronto siguió con la lectura.

"**_ Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo", dije. "te llevaste el auto de tu padre para dar_** una vuelta y ahora es que no está"

—¡Es una carroza de guerra! —se quejó Ares haciendo que los que se estaban quedando dormidos pegaran un respingo incluido Percy.

—¿Ah, si? Pues aquí tienes agua para que la limpies —Poseidón le mando una bonita ola que lo mojo entero. Los demás solo le miraron somnolientos y mal, Percy se volvió a acomodar contra el rubio intentando no cerrar los ojos.

"**_no es un auto", gruño Clarisse. "¡es un carro de guerra!" y él me dijo que me lo_** llevará. Es como...una prueba. Se supone que debo traerlo de vuelta al atardecer. Sin embargo..."

Ares asintió aprobando lo dicho por su hija, aún estaba mojado y tal vez no se sectaria hasta que Poseidón así lo deseara. Afrodita se había alejado de él no quería arruinar su cabello por su culpa, además estaba interesada en sus hijos, hace poco había sabido de ellos pero solo lo que Ares le contó cuando los vio en batalla, el único momento en que podía verlos. Pero ella no podía verlos ni ahí porque sus luchas no estaban en medio de los enfrentamientos si no en otros lados.

"**_Tus hermanos lo robaron."_**

"**_Así que me robaron el carro y me persiguieron hacia afuera con los pájaros_** que tiraban flechas."

**_"¿Las mascotas de tu papá?"_**

**_Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Guardan su templo. De todos modos, si no encuentro el carro. . . "_**

—Simplemente no habrías pasado la prueba, tus hermanos habrían traído el carro de vuelta —Ares desestimó el tema como si eso ya hubiese pasado antes —Ellos son la prueba en si, pruebo que tan fuertes son, como hacen sus estrategias, con que fortalezas cuentan y si superarían sus miedos. Puede que nunca haga estrategias como otras —miro a Atenea que solo alzo la mirada hacia él —Pero debo conocer a mis guerreros —

—Si, pero seguro le diste una terrible advertencia de lo que le pasaría si perdía tu preciado carro —rodó los ojos Afrodita —Por eso nacieron Fobos y Deimos, porque eso es lo que infundes a veces a tus propios hijos —regaño ella mirando a Ares que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tienen que aprender que nada es fácil y que todo tendrá sus consecuencias, no puedo ser suave con ellos —se excuso el Dios y aunque los demás no lo quisieran admitir, debían darle la razón en eso. Ellos debían mostrarle a sus hijos a que no todo era fácil y que ellos debían luchar sus propias batallas solos, pero tal vez estar un poco más presentes tampoco los mataría.

Luke recordó las palabras de su padre la única vez que lo vio _Debes recorrer tu propio camino aunque a mi se me parta el corazón _recordó la mirada preocupada que tenía con cada cosa mala que leían que según haría. Su padre si lo quería ahora entendía que si no dijo nada sobre su destino quizá era porque era algo que se salía de sus manos, que era un terrible destino que se estaba labrando el mismo y que aunque Hermes se lo dijera, no lo podían cambiar. Por eso a su padre del futuro le dolía todo.

**_Parecía que estaba a punto de perderla, yo no la culpo. Yo había visto a su padre Ares enojado antes, y no fue un espectáculo agradable. Si Clarisse le_**

**_fallara, la reprimiría de una forma muy dura. _**

—Idiota —farfullaron las diosas que no creían que esa fuera forma de educar a su hija Ares solo miro al frente, cada uno los educaba en la medida que podía y los ayudaba a que fueran fuertes para el terrible destino que tenían. Él no se iba a retractar de eso Jamás.

**_Realmente dura._**

**_"Yo te ayudaré", le dije._**

**_Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? Yo no soy tu amigo"._**

—Puede que no, pero estas en una mala situación y no puedo dejarte así —dijo el pequeño Percy viendo a Clarisse. Él sabía de feos castigos, su padrastro se los daba y no quería imaginarse que podía hacer el dios contra ella si se veía que era peor que su padrastro.

Clarisse solo lo vio y asintió, si habían más persona en la que ahora confiara a parte de su novio. Esos eran Percy y Annabeth, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasaron y como les trato, ellos no se fueron de su lado. Claro esto a parte de sus hermanos.

**_Yo no podía discutir eso. Clarisse había sido mala conmigo un millón de veces, pero aún así, no me gustaba la idea de ella o cualquier otra persona recibiendo una paliza por Ares. _**

—Que se atreva a tocar un solo cabello de uno de sus hijos y vera —Afrodita sonrió dulcemente, lo que ella menos toleraba era que él impusiera castigos físicos a sus hijos y menos a una chica.

—Mis cazadoras bien podrían aceptar otro blanco móvil —Artemisa sonrió igual de dulce, Lina Adara que estaba ahí obligada por las otras cazadoras y Ares, contuvieron un escalofrío. Ser blanco móvil de las cazadoras no era para nada divertido.

**_Estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle a ella, cuando la voz de un chico dijo: "ah, mira. ¡Creo que ya está llorando!" Un sujeto como un adolescente estaba apoyado en un poste de teléfono. _**

—Mi niño —chillo Afrodita olvidando completamente lo de antes, escuchar que su hijo salía en la historia le emocionaba. Ares solo rodó los ojos, tenían cientos de años pero para ella seguían siendo sus niños.

**_Estaba vestido con unos jeans raídos, una camiseta y una chaqueta negra de cuero y un pañuelo sobre su cabello. Y tenía un cuchillo en su cinturón. Y el color de sus ojos eran como llamas._**

—Debo hablar con ellos seriamente sobre esa vestimenta, aunque seguramente la pinta de chico malo le queda perfecta —Afrodita suspiro encantada mientras sus hijos parecían estar de acuerdo con ella, excepto Piper que solo frunció el ceño, no importaba la ropa que cargaran que molestaran a Clarisse le hacían feas personas o dioses a su percepción.

"**_Fobos." Clarisse apretó los puños. "¿dónde está el carro, perezoso?"_**

**_"¿Lo perdiste?" bromeó. "no me digas."_**

—Tengo que hablar con ellos sobre no molestar a sus hermanos —Afrodita suspiro como si fuera a regañar solamente a un par de niños de cinco años por una travesura.

—Son un verdadero fastidio cuando quieren —murmuró uno de los hermanos de Clarisse recordando que también se había topado con ellos cuando estaba fuera del campamento.

"**_Tú pequeño..." Clarisse sacó su espada apuntándolo, pero desapareció cuando_** ella se volvió y estrelló la cuchilla contra el poste de teléfono.

—Demasiado veloces —murmuró Ana viendo el libro con interés igual que Chris hijo de Marte, los romanos también hacían lo mismo. Ellos casi no trataban con dioses menores pero estaba visto que los Griegos sí que tenían contacto con ellos.

**_Fobos apareció en un banco junto a mí. Él se reía, pero se detuvo cuando le puse a Contracorriente en su garganta._**

**_"Será mejor que nos regreses el carro", le dije. ""Antes de que me enoje."_**

Ares evitó darle una mala mirada al chico porque sabía que todos saltarian y que probablemente volvería a servir de blanco a las cazadoras de su medio hermana, algo que no quería repetir.

Afrodita solo hizo una mueca, no le gustaba escuchar que atacaban a uno de sus niños pero también le agradaba el hijo de Poseidón, además que sabía que este lo hacía por salvar a la hija de Ares. Lo que se le hacia muy noble , así que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

**_Él se burló y trató de parecer rudo, o tan rudo como puede estar un sujeto que tiene una espada bajo su barbilla._**

**_"¿Ése es tu novio, Clarisse?" "¿tiene que luchar tus batallas?"_**

—¡No es su novio! —salto Chris bastante exaltado por lo que decían en el libro, se ganó una mirada irritada de Ares, una divertida de Afrodita y una de orgullo de Hermes.

—Aquí tampoco era tu novia aún así que shhhh —lo madaron a callar sus hermanos los Stoll, ganándose una mirada divertida del chico y una sonrisa maliciosa —Pero igual Percy no es el novio de Clarisse —terminaron de decir rápidamente. Su hermano sabía muchos secretos de ellos que podía divulgar si lo molestaban lo suficiente y no querían eso.

**_"¡No es mi novio!" Clarisse tiró su espada contra el poste telefónico. "Ni siquiera es mi amigo. Éste es Percy Jackson."_**

**_Algo cambió en la expresión de Fobos. Me miró sorprendido, tal vez nervioso. "¿el hijo de Poseidón?_**

—Si —contestaron tranquilamente todos menos Ares y su prole tanto griega como romana.

**_¿El que hizo enojar a papá? _**

—El que derrotó a su padre más bien —Poseidón sonrió orgulloso ante esto mientras Ares mascullaba por lo bajo algo de Pringaos hijos de papi que se las pagarían algún día.

**_OH, esto es demasiado bueno,_**

**_Clarisse. ¿Estás saliendo con un enemigo declarado?"_**

—No, ella no está saliendo con él pero él si está saliendo en la actualidad con otra que considera a papá como enemigo declarado —comento como si nada Tritón ganándose una mirada irritada de Atenea y un fuerte sonrojo de Annabeth. Él tenía sus rencillas con la diosa, ella en este momento no recordaba porque pero tenia el sentimiento de que era por algo que hizo, por eso perdió la amistad que tuvo alguna vez con el hijo inmortal de Poseidón.

¿Otro de sus malos planes tal vez? No lo sabia con exactitud pero algo dentro dolía, y mucho, su corazón se estrujaba ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué Tritón estaba más enojado con ella que el padre de este? Las emociones humanas no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

**_"¡No estoy saliendo con él!"_**

**_Los ojos de Fobos brillaban de un color rojo brillante. Clarisse gritó. Ella dio un manotazo en el aire como si estuviera siendo atacada por insectos invisibles._**

—Deberías decirle a tus niños que no sean tan crueles Afrodita —recomendó Perséfone pero después suspiro viendo que su esposo sonreía y que su hijo igual.

—Pero si son de mis sobrinos en segundo grado favoritos —sonrío de lado el dios del inframundo y Nico asintió, los demás sabiendo por donde iba la cosa solo rodaron los ojos. Claro que aquellos que sembraban terror y miedo serían sus favoritos.

Jason solo siguió leyendo mientras acomodaba a Percy que cada vez estaba más dormido que despierto.

"**_¡por favor, no!"_**

**_"¿qué estás haciendo con ella?" le exigí Clarisse regresó a la calle, blandiendo su espada salvajemente._**

—Eso pudo ser peligroso —murmuró Jason interrumpiendose mientras Percy frotaba uno de sus ojos con su pequeño puño.

"**_¡Ya basta!" Le dije a Fobos. Saqué mi espada un poco más profundo en contra de_** su garganta, pero él desapareció simplemente, reapareciendo de nuevo en el poste de teléfono.

—Es el miedo mismo, no será tan fácil lastimarlo, además que heredaron la inteligencia de su madre —se burló Hefestos ganándose una mirada irritada de su hermano. Afrodita solo río por lo bajo. Aunque muchos que subestimaban a la Diosa no entendieron la gracia en esto.

—Afrodita es mucho más que una cara bonita —fue todo lo que les dijo Orión con los brazos cruzados, él mejor que nadie conocía a la diosa. Después de todo, había hecho que se enamore de una diosa que tal vez nunca tendría y lo había hecho con astucia.

—Gracias —sonrío ella y lo hizo más aún al ver como la diosa de la caza apretaba su arco Esos celos pensaba con diversión, aún podía hacer algo con esos dos. Ella aún tenía corazón, la diosa del amor lo sabía.

**_"No te pongas tan emocionado, Jackson ", dijo Fobos. "Sólo estoy mostrando lo que ella teme."_**

—Ese es su poder, puede que sean dioses menores pero nunca hay que subestimarlos —recomendó Frank, muchos de ellos siempre los subestimaban y ni templo les tenían, pero debían recordar que seguían siendo dioses (aunque menores) y que eran poderosos. Podían ayudar o destruir, si no se les trataba con el respeto debido. Muchos asintieron e hicieron nota mental de ello.

**_El brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció._**

**_Clarisse se derrumbó, respirando con dificulta. "Tú", dijo sin aliento, "lo voy a conseguir."_**

—Debéis hacerlo, demostrarle que no puede contigo y superar ese miedo —hablo Zoé mirando a Clarisse esta la vio con los ojos entrecerrados pero asintió. Las cazadoras no eran de su agrado.

**_Fobos me miró. "Y tú Percy Jackson ¿a qué le temes? voy a averiguarlo, ya sabes. Siempre lo hago."_**

—Lo averiguó eso es seguro —susurro Annabeth mirando al pequeño Percy que se estaba rindiendo ante el sueño —Pero estoy segura que encontró la manera de sobre ponerse a eso —acaricio la mejilla de Percy, él siempre encontraba la manera de salir. Una nostalgia terrible le atacó mirando la dulce sonrisa que le dio el pequeño ¿Dónde estaba su novio?

"**_Regrésanos el carro. Traté de mantener mi voz. "Me enfrenté a tu padre una vez. No me asustas."_**

**_Fobos se echó a reír. "Nada que temer, más que al propio miedo, ¿no es lo que dicen?, bueno, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto, mestizo. Soy el miedo. _**

A más de uno le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda tal afirmación, sabían que él era el miedo y todos tenían al menos un miedo, pero enfrentarte al mismísimo Dios de ellos debía ser aterrador.

**_Si quieres encontrar el carro, ven y tómalo. Está al otro lado del agua. Lo encontrarás en donde están los animales salvajes, justo el tipo de lugar donde perteneces."_**

—Al menos es un avance ¿no? —trato de animar Hazel pero se veía tan nerviosa con los demás. Ella no sabía como actuaría si tenía que enfrentarse a ese dios ¿Cuál sería su peor miedo? No lo sabia, habían demasiados. Miro a Nico, tal vez perderlo a él y a los amigos que ahora había hecho. O quizá volver a morir sin haber hecho nada útil con su vida.

No fue la única que pensó en eso, Bianca miró al suelo con atención. Ahora tenía la inmortalidad pero ¿Qué pasaba si caía en batalla? Moriría ¿No? Y si así era ¿A dónde iría? ¿Su hermano sabría de su muerte? Bueno al parecer cayó más pronto de lo que deseaba porque no había ninguna ella del futuro ahí, entonces ¿Quién le dio la noticia a su hermano? ¿Qué habrá sentido cuando se lo dijeron? Un sentimiento de pesar se instaló en su pecho, más la culpa que empezaba a crecer.

**_Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció en una cortina de vapor amarillo. Ahora tengo que decirte, he conocido a un montón de dioses menores y monstruos que no me gustan, pero Fobos se llevaba el premio. No me gustan los matones._**

—No me gustan —murmuró el pequeño Percy aún luchando por no dormir y oír la historia.

**_Yo nunca había estado en la multitud "A" de la escuela, por lo que había pasado casi toda mi vida de pie frente a matones que trataban de asustarme a mí y mis amigos._**

—Tampoco tengo muchos de esos —susurro Percy, en la nueva escuela nadie le quería y le había quedado claro desde el primer día cuando todos habían hecho grupos y el quedo excluido como si tuviera algo malo. Lo que si estaba llegando a pensar.

—Ahora tienes un montón —le susurro Belerofonte que era quien estaba más cerca de Jason y Percy, el pequeño solo asintió. Todos eran muy grandes en este momento para considerarlos amigos, pero si decían que lo eran les creía. Ojalá los tuviera cuando despertara.

**_La forma en que Fobos se reía de mí y en la que hizo que Clarisse se colapsara sólo con la mirada... quería enseñarle una buena lección._**

—Debe aprender a no ser un matón como su padre —murmuraron algunos ganándose una mirada del dios pero nadie le hizo mucho caso, no querían su furia pero no podían evitar querer que esos aprendan a no meterse con ellos.

**_Yo te ayudaré Clarisse. Tenía la cara cubierta llena de sudor. "¿ahora estás lista, para ser ayudada?" le pregunté._**

—Creo que ya lo estabas —dijo Katie quien estaba abrazada a su hermana Miranda y la líder de la cabaña cinco solo asintió.

**_Tomamos el metro, vigilando en caso de que hubiera otros ataques, pero no había nada que nos molestara. En nuestro camino, Clarisse me contó sobre Fobos y Deimos._**

**_"Son dioses menores", me dijo. "Fobos es el dios del miedo. Deimos es el del terror."_**

**_"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"_**

**_Ella frunció el ceño. "Deimos es más grande y más feo, supongo. _**

—Eh, mis hijos no son feos —Afrodita se ofendió de que le digan así a sus hijos —Qué tengan pinta de rebeldes no los hace feos — Jason solo siguió leyendo para evitar alguna cuestión de opiniones entre la diosa y los semidioses.

**_Él es bueno en enloquecer multitudes enteras. Fobos es más, como personal. Él puede conseguir entrar en tu mente."_**

**_"¿De ahí es de donde proviene la palabra fobia?"_**

**_"Si" gruñó ella. "está tan orgulloso de ello. Todas esas fobias que llevan su nombre. Es un imbécil."_**

—Eso si no te lo puedo refutar, salió a su padre —comento como si nada la diosa del amor arreglando sus uñas. Ares sólo rodó los ojos y luego le lanzó una miradita, como de, seré un imbécil pero el imbécil que amas, ella río.

"**_¿Y por qué no quieren que conduzcas el carro?"_**

**_"Por lo general es un ritual sólo para los hijos de Ares al cumplir los quince años. Soy la primera hija en conseguirlo en mucho tiempo."_**

—Los demás la tuvimos menos difíciles porque no éramos los lideres de la cabaña, solo nos persiguieron los pájaros y uno de los gemelos —acotó Sherman y los demás que superaron esa prueba asintieron. Ellos solo habían enfrentado a Fobos o Deimos, no a ambos.

**_"Me alegro por ti."_**

**_"Díselo a Fobos y Deimos. Me odian. Tengo que regresar el carro al templo." _**

—No te odian, solo se divierten —se encogió de hombros Afrodita junto con Ares. Los demás comenzaron a cuestionarse si debían revisarle las cabezas a los dioses, tenían muy mal esos conceptos de diversión.

Hasta Zeus tuvo que hacer una mueca ante eso de que perseguirle hasta lastimarla o matarla fuera divertido. Tal vez era porque ya no era un dios y ahora si podía morir. Atenea y Hera solo miraban al frente sin decir o expresar nada.

"**_¿Dónde está el templo?"_**

**_"En el muelle 86. En el museo La Intrépida"._**

—Vaya ese museo es espectacular —murmuraron los hijos del Dios de la guerra al menos los que habían ido al menos una vez, ya fuera antes de comenzar su vida como semidios o después de esta.

"**_Oh", eso tenía sentido ahora, sabía lo que pasaba. Yo nunca había estado_** realmente en un museo que fuese una nave de guerra.

—Es fantástico verlo por dentro aprendes bastante sobre las naves que se utilizaron en las guerras, además de no solo de la guerra, también esta la parte marítima. Creo que deberías visitarlo —decía Annabeth mirando a Percy y los dioses se los quedaron mirando.

Ares tenía el ceño fruncido, por ahora su templo solo estaba en un museo de la ciudad de Nueva York y no era el que mencionaban ahí. Los dioses ladearon la cabeza sin reconocer el lugar del que hablaban.

—Mi templo no queda ahí —dijo Ares —Queda en El Metropolitan Museum of Art y eso es porque tiene una exhibición de arquitectura romana —frunció el ceño ¿Iba a conseguir un mejor lugar para su templo en el futuro?

—Pues ahora queda en el intrépida —señaló Clarisse. Al Dios le comenzaba a dar curiosidad por conocer el dichoso museo que decían ellos, sonaba bastante interesante en especial porque decían que solo era de guerra.

(N/A: Se pone lentes sin graduación y saca un papel del bolsillo —San Google reza así, el museo de la intrépida sirvió solo como un porta aviones hasta 1982 que se lo remodeló y se lo inauguró como museo, un museo flotante que nos muestra una innovación en conjunto de lo que son naves, áreas, marítimas, terrestres y del espacio. En cambio El Metropolitan Museum of Art fue fundado en 1870 y consta con al menos unas veinte exhibiciones de diferentes épocas y culturas, por eso me pareció el más propicio a mencionar, además que mostraban arte romano. Así que por eso tomé ese. Ambos son de Nueva York —se guarda el papel y se saca los lentes —Ya pueden seguir )

**_Probablemente había un montón de armas y bombas y otros juguetes peligrosos. Justo el tipo de lugar en que un dios de la guerra quiere pasar el rato._**

El Dios de la guerra no podía esperar demasiado para ver ese lugar, ya ansiaba poder estar ahí. Lo malo es que seguro faltaba bastante para eso pero no interesaba, igual lo vería.

"**_Tenemos unas cuatro horas antes de la puesta del sol," adiviné. "Esto debería ser_** tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar el carro."

—Como siempre, todo es contra el reloj —comento por lo bajo Perseo para después bostezar. Artemisa ya había puesto su carro en automático así que la luna ya estaba en su lugar y por tanto era algo tarde. El sueño comenzaba a ganar terreno en todos.

**_Pero, ¿que habrá querido decir Fobos con "sobre el agua"?, recordé._**

**_¡Estamos en una isla, por Zeus sagrado! ¡Podría estar en cualquier lugar!"_**

—Si pero eso no fue lo único que menciono —Shopia hermana de Annabeth se acomodó contra Malcom estaba durmiendose ya.

—Seguro ya se dará cuenta, no es tan despistado —El acaricio el cabello de su hermana y la cubrió con sus brazos para que no sienta tanto frio. Dos chicas más allá deseaban ser Sophia en ese instante.

"**_Dijo algo sobre animales salvajes –recordé- Pequeños animales salvajes."_**

**_"¿Un zoológico?" Asentí con la cabeza. _**

—Ya lo tienen —ánimo un legado de Juventus alzando su mano, el cuento estaba resultando bastante entretenido para todos pero era muy noche.

**_Un zoológico en el agua podría ser el de Brooklyn, _**

Los dioses se miraron entre sí, sabían perfectamente que no podía ser en Brooklyn los dioses menores no serían capaces de guiar a los semidioses a esa zona. Más les valía que no lo hicieran o podían desatar algo grande.

**_o tal vez algún otro...aún más difícil de llegar, con pocos animales salvajes. Un lugar donde_**

**_nadie pensase que podría estar un carro de guerra._**

**_"La isla Staten" le dije. "tiene un pequeño zoológico."_**

—Y por fin su cerebro hace algo bien —se medio burlo Octavian la verdad su mente había estado dispersa aún recordando a esos tipos del libro y cuestionandose su propia persona y decisiones. Nadie le prestó atención a sus palabras por suerte para él.

"**_Tal vez", dijo Clarisse. "eso suena como el tipo de lugar donde Fobos y Deimos_** esconderían algo. Pero si nos equivocamos-"

—Esperemos que no sea así, porque no tendrán tiempo para ir a otro lado —hizo una mueca Aquiles aunque no estaba muy interesado en la lectura sino en Belerofonte que también restregaba uno de sus ojos igual que el pequeño Percy mismo que estaba cabeceando hasta hace un momento.

"**_No tenemos tiempo para estar equivocados"._**

—No, no lo tenían —dijo Thalia viendo al pequeño Percy que estaba ya dormido en las piernas de su hermano, mismo que ahora ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Y que pasa después? —pregunto Leo interesado en lo que estuviera por venir pero Jason no seguía.

—No lo sé —frunció el ceño —El libro esta en blanco —Les mostro las páginas vacías con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a un Percy dormido.

—Pero hace un rato estaban las letras —Annabeth estaba tan confundida como Jason mirando el libro.

—Igual creo que ya es bastante tarde para seguir leyendo y que el cuento ya cumplió su cometido —indicó Lady Hestia mirando a Percy que ya estaba dormido igual que los más pequeños de las demás cabañas —Es hora de dormir —hizo un movimiento y los más pequeños desaparecieron excepto Percy.

—Jason —dijo suavemente Poseidón mirando al chico, se acercó a él despacio. Zeus solo miraba de lejos ¿Qué quería él con su hijo? —Me preocupa la estadía de Percy en la cabaña de hombres —

—A todos —añadió Anfitrite estando cerca de su marido, mientras los que estaban despiertos comenzaban a irse a sus lugares.

—Bueno si, a nosotros también —acomodo a Percy en sus brazos —Anoche tuvo una pesadilla con uno de nosotros —no quiso mencionar que fue con Octavian, el rubio le caía mal pero no al punto de querer ver como lo convertían en barbacoa.

—Si, me he enterado —miro discretamente a Apolo que se había enterado de esto por Will pero que ahora se hizo el desentendido del tema —Por eso quería preguntarte si deseabas ir a dormir a mi templo junto con él —

—Percy te tiene más confianza que nadie y tenemos que si no te tiene ahí pueda ponerse mal —señaló Orión antes de que el hijo de Júpiter replicará.

—Debes aceptar Jason, no todos los días un dios te invita a su templo —dijo Thalia —Además es de mala educación rechazar ofertas de los dioses —susurro a su oído, a lo que su hermano hizo una mueca. Él sabía que no podía rechazar lo que le proponían o el Dios se lo podía tomar a mal.

Zeus no intervino para nada, Poseidón nunca haría algo contra uno de sus hijos a menos que este le ofendiera, así que no debía preocuparse por ello. Pero igual algo dentro se sentía incómodo, tal vez porque sus hijos estaban acercándose mucho al Dios de los mares, tal vez el sentimiento de ser padre estaba creciendo y dolía que tus hijos no te quisieran. Y más, saber que era tu culpa.

—Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor —El rubio acepto y se puso de pie junto con Percy en sus brazos que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

—Gracias —sonrío el dios de los mares para después hacerlos desaparecer y llevarlos al templo.

Apolo por su parte vio a Perseo y le hizo el ademán de que ellos también debían ir para su templo. El chico no lo espero más y siguió al Dios.

Zeus vio a sus hijos alejarse y un sentimiento de soledad creció, nunca dejó que sus hijos se acercaran a él y ahora le estaba doliendo.

—Vamos, Hestia nos espera —murmuró Hera sacando a Zeus de sus pensamientos, este solo asintió. Atenea los siguió después de un momento, se había quedado en su lugar viendo como su hija se iba sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Ella había hecho lo mismo que Zeus con todos sus hijos, la alejo.

—Nico —Bianca trato de llamar a su hermano, este le dio una mirada indescifrable.

—Ahora no, Bianca —murmuró para después caminar hasta llegar a Will. Aún no estaba listo para afrontarla.

—Debes darle tiempo —comento Thalia viendo a Bianca, no toleraba lo que hizo con Nico pero ella no era quien para opinar sobre la vida de los demás —Ahora vamos a dormir —le hizo con la cabeza para que la siga, la chica miro por última vez hacia su hermano y luego la siguió.

—Esta será tu habitación —decía Anfitrite mostrándole una bonita habitación con dos camas a Jason, era como si estuviera dentro de un parque acuático con el techo de cristal y los peces paseando libres, solo que se veía que no había cristal, una fuerza mágica parecía retener a los peces lejos de la habitación.

—Es preciosa —acomodo a Percy en una de las camas junto con su peluche, noto que habían traído las cosas de él y estaban junto a la cama.

—Oh, hay que cambiarlo antes de que se duerma así —la diosa con un movimiento hizo que un grupo de peces desciendan de la parte del techo y se arremolinen alrededor de Percy, lo asearon y cambiaron de ropa por un pijama azul —Así esta mejor —

—¿Ya están listos para dormir? —pregunto Poseidón entrando a la recámara.

—Si —Anfitrite le sonrió —Es un pez angel —murmuró ella viendo a Percy dormir. Jason vio que sus cosas también estaban ahí y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Vio a Poseidón acercarse a Percy y besar su frente antes de meterse al baño ¿Eso es lo que hacían los padres con sus hijos? Se metió a bañarse con ese pensamiento, él nunca había sobrepensando eso de padres, el concepto le era extraño. Él no recordaba mucho de su madre y menos de su padre, a la que si recordaba con más claridad era a Thalia. Salió del baño ya cambiado, ya solo estaba Percy abrazado a su tiburón.

—Espero que no tengas pesadillas —murmuró e hizo lo mismo que Poseidón, beso su frente. Tal vez eso era lo que le pareció que Percy espero la noche pasada, tal vez su mamá le leía un cuento y besaba su frente antes de que duerma. El deseaba que su madre hubiese sido así.

**_N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más en reviews._**


	6. Capítulo 3

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: Capítulo traído a ustedes gracias al insomnio, disfrutenlo._**

**_pd: Agradezco mucho los reviews, también les digo que ya subí de nuevo Familia Jackson y pronto estaré actualizando está._**

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor, Artemisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue a dormir con sus cazadoras, el carro de la luna estaba en el cielo con piloto automático. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, al menos en la mayor parte del olimpo, entre las sábanas celestes de una cama se removía un pequeño azabache.

—¡No! ¡A mamá no! —se sentó de golpe en la cama llevándose las manos a la boca, otra pesadilla le había atacado, su respiración estaba alterada, sus ojos muy abiertos y al borde de las lágrimas. Soñar con Gabe siempre terminaba en pesadilla. Trato de calmarse pero estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, lo que no hacía la tarea fácil.

Miro para todas partes tratando de calmarse y descubrir donde estaba, hace un rato recordaba estar leyendo un cuento con los que decían ser sus amigos, el rubio estaba leyendo después para él ¿Dónde estaba el rubio? Su vista lo encontró rápidamente y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, ver al rubio le calmaba porque significaba que el sueño aún no terminaba.

Aunque tampoco le hubiese afectado demasiado despertar en "su" habitación, cerca de su madre.

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se puso a ver la habitación con atención. Su boca se hizo una perfecta O mirando el techo y las paredes todo lleno de agua, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios viendo a los peces que en su mayoría parecían dormir mientras flotaban muy quietos.

—Que lindos —murmuró pasando las manos por su rostro y sacando las sábanas de encima suyo, tomo su peluche de tiburón se bajo de la cama y metió su mano en una de las paredes —Alucina —sonrió más jugando con el agua y despertando algunos peces —¿Lo siento? —les dijo cuando los vio salir huyendo.

Pero jugar con tanta agua hizo que empezara a tener sed y hambre, miro a la habitación de nuevo. No podía despertar al rubio, se había molestado cuando se metió en su cama la noche pasada, no quería imaginarse si lo despertaba a media noche. Sacudió la cabeza, despertarlo no era una opción.

—Bien Sharpy somos tu y yo —le susurro a su tiburón y se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió despacio para no hacer bulla y salió al corredor. Este lugar le recordaba al templo del doctor Apolo pero le parecía más amplio y olía a mar, lo que era agradable.

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor sin saber dónde ir, quería encontrar ¿Una cocina? Debía haber una ¿no? Bueno no tenía ni idea, dio unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos, todos se parecían mucho. Miraba a todas partes, encontró lo que suponía era el comedor pero pronto, pronto no sabia dónde estaba.

—¿Jason? —comenzó a murmurar cuando ya no sabía como regresar a la habitación, ya no quería la cocina, solo deseaba volver a la habitación con el rubio —Jason —llamo en voz más alta, comenzó a escuchar pasos y eso lo asustó más. Corrió por un pasillo hasta que tropezó y lo único que alcanzó a hacer era acurrucarse —No me lastimes, no me lastimes —rogaba.

Los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más y el pulso de Percy se aceleraba, se sentía como cuando Gabe estaba enojado porque rompió sus botellas de cerveza, pero bueno él no tenía la culpa. Había tropezado por una de las latas que él había dejado en el suelo y había caído contra la caja de botellas que estaba en el piso. Ese día había tenido que correr mucho, a pesar de eso le alcanzo, tuvo que ocultar mucho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto la voz de la persona que se había estado acercando, Percy le lanzó un golpe y trató de salir corriendo de ahí. No quería que lo lastimen, recién lo habían curado —Hey, te hice una pregunta —la persona a la que había golpeado lo levantó del suelo.

Percy tembló y se aferró a su peluche esperando el primer golpe, no se espero que lo acomodaran entre los brazos y frotaran su espalda ¿Era el rubio? No, su voz no era la del rubio, la habría reconocido.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —susurro la persona esa, Percy abrió los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza y vio al azabache que lo sostenía en sus brazos —¿Te has perdido? —limpio su rostro con su mano, Percy se aferró a él.

—Solo buscaba tomar agua, algo de comer. Lo siento —murmuró mientras su hermano pasaba su mano por su espalda.

—No hay porque sentirlo, esta bien, solo te has perdido es normal —Tritón le sonrió —Te llevaré por el agua y a comer, después a tu habitación ¿Te parece? —

—Si, por favor —le sonrió mientras el otro lo cargaba, su miedo se había ido.

A lo lejos habían otras dos personas que les miraban, una de ellas tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras el otro miraba incrédulo la escena, ella había cubierto su boca y detenido los pasos del rubio antes de que fuera a sacar a Percy de los brazos del otro.

—Hace tanto que no veía a Tritón tan feliz —murmuró ella soltando al rubio, estaba muy feliz por su hijo. Jason se quedo mirando a la diosa y acomodando su ropa, cuando había despertado no había visto a Percy y salió a buscarlo.

—Él... ¿No odia a los hijos semidioses de su padre? —pregunto inseguro, no sabia como ella iba a recibir esa pregunta.

—Si, puede que él actúe así —ella suspiro mientras caminaba, Jason la siguió —¿Sabes? Hace siglos mi hijo era muy feliz —veía como Tritón estaba en la cocina y ponía a Percy sobre uno de los mesones. —En algunos mitos lo cuentan, pero como es un dios menor casi nadie le presta atención —

—Pero ¿Por qué ya no lo es? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio viendo como Tritón le hacía un sándwich Percy y se lo daba junto con un vaso de leche tibia.

—Fueron muchas cosas cariño —musitó ella mientras avanzaba —Pero ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? —ella actuó sorprendida de verlos ahí, Tritón bajo a Percy del mesón y frunció el ceño.

—Él se perdió —respondió secamente mientras Percy corría a los brazos del rubio —Y tenía hambre y sed, así que ya lo ayudé. Buenas noches —desapareció en bruma marina.

Jason solo se quedó mirando el espacio donde estuvo el Dios ¿De verdad estaba feliz? Porque había vuelto a su actitud de siempre. La diosa les sonrió, beso la frente de ambos y desapareció también.

—Bien, creo que el paseo nocturno tuyo a terminado —susurro el rubio viendo como Percy frotaba uno de sus ojos con su puño, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación —¿Por qué no me despertaste si tenías hambre? —Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, él no era un Dios para crear una habitación de la nada.

—Porque te ibas a enojar, ayer te enojaste porque me metí a tu cama —murmuró viéndole con sus grandes ojos verdemar, Jason suspiro y sacudió su cabello. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el rubio puso al pequeño la cama de él.

—Perdona por decirte eso ¿Si? Puedes venir a mi cada que tengas miedo —acomodó sus cabellos mientras se acostaba a su lado —Solo quería que fueras más valiente, pensé que esa era la forma de hacerlo, pero olvidé que todo para ti es nuevo, que tienes muchos motivos para tener miedo —

—Entonces ¿Puedo dormir contigo mientras esté aquí? —Percy sonrió mientras el otro asentía, se acomodó contra el pecho del rubio y a su peluche.

Las horas siguieron su rumbo y pronto se hizo un nuevo día, tan hermoso y soleado como siempre, gracias a Apolo por supuesto. Y mientras el sol se ponía en todo su esplendor, un azabache se removía entre las sábanas de una camilla, una de sus manos estaba siendo sostenida pero eso no impedía que abriera los ojos muy despacio, la habitación estaba oscura de momento pero igual tuvo que enfocar bien la vista hasta poder ver algo.

Se fijo en quien tenía su mano y una sonrisa se deslizó suavemente por su rostro, acarició con su mano libre el cabello de Perseo, le pareció lindo ver a su amigo ahí junto a él. La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando entrar un poco de luz y casi cegando a Teseo haciendo que de un ligero gemido de incomodidad.

Apolo quien había abierto la puerta, sonrió al ver al hijo de Poseidón despierto aunque cubría su rostro con su mano y le miraba ceñudo, el dios del sol estaba por decir algo pero el otro le hizo una señal de silencio y señaló a Perseo. Entendiendo la situación Apolo le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Teseo se volvió a quedar en la oscuridad viendo a Perseo dormir ¿Era verdad lo que decía Percy en sus sueños? Ahí estuvieron hablando bastante, a diferencia de lo que Atenea y los ex reyes creyeran, su hermano era bastante listo. Se había percatado de muchas cosas, incluso sin estar presente en la sala. Tal vez estar tanto tiempo solo le permitía pensar.

—No, yo no puedo amarte —susurro acariciando el cabello de Perseo mientras este se acomodaba —El amor no es para mi —vio que Perseo empezaba a despertar y dejo de acariciar su cabello —Hola —saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al de ojos azules.

Perseo parpadeó despacio, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, se frotó los ojos soltando la mano de Teseo. Se había levantado en la madrugada a ver a su amigo porque este al parecer cayó de la camilla al moverse tanto (quizá por eso la cama de su habitación en los Elíseos era tan grande) y lo levantó junto con Apolo, se quedó tomando su mano porque parecía ser la única forma en que no se moviera tanto.

—¿Hola? —frunció el ceño con enojo viendo al de ojos verdemar que solo sonrió inocente —¡Casi te mueres por segunda vez! ¡¿Y lo único que dices es hola?! —Teseo solo asintió no sabiendo que más hacer, Perseo le dio un golpe en el brazo —¡¿A caso te haces una idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías?! —

—¿Eh? ¿Lo siento? —murmuró pero Perseo estaba furioso, se había levantado de la silla y lo había comenzado a maldecir en griego antiguo.

—¡No tienes ni una maldita idea! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Erre es korakas! —Fue lo último que le gritó antes de darle un nuevo golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué es todo ese griterío? —Apolo entro de nuevo en la habitación y Perseo salió hecho una furia de la habitación. Teseo solo sobaba su brazo golpeado.

—Se ha molestado porque he despertado —suspiro apretando las sábanas en sus manos.

—Había estado tan preocupado, pensé que se alegraría de verte despierto —se acercó a Teseo para revisar sus vendajes y sacar los cables que aún tenía conectados.

—Estoy seguro que esta contento, solo que lo demuestra de una forma muy extraña —musitó viendo la mano que antes sostenía Perseo mientras el Dios del sol tarareaba una música muy antigua sobre el amor y la vida.

—De eso no me queda ninguna duda, iré a decirle a tu padre que has despertado al fin —sonrió cuando termino de revisarle completamente. Teseo se volvió a recostar en la camilla.

—Tal vez era mejor haber muerto de nuevo —cerro los ojos suspirando y esperando que venga el resto de su familia, estaba seguro que también lo golpearian.

Claro que el Dios del sol no solamente había ido a anunciar la buena nueva, también quería ver a su pequeño bebé paciente y como seguía, sabía de ante mano que estaría de maravilla. Después de todo estaba con su padre y sus hermanos. Pero eso no evitaba que él quisiera verle con sus propios ojos.

—Buenos días sobrino —saludo Poseidón a las puertas de su templo, en la escalinata de este estaba un Perseo de brazos cruzados y enfurruñado.

—Tal vez ya te han dado la noticia que vengo a traer —mencionó viendo de reojo a Perseo que solo miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, el dios de los mares también lo veía.

—Si es sobre Teseo —murmuró Poseidón —Si, ya me han dicho —sonrió un poco y golpeó el hombro de Perseo que solo frunció más el ceño —Y quizá mis hijos deban tomar unas clases de como no ser tan impertinentes y despistados —el dios del sol asintió —Pero pasa, estábamos por despertar a los demás para desayunar —

—Eh —miro un momento a Perseo que se puso de pie y se metió al templo sin decir nada —Me parece bien —sonrió y avanzo, su tío lo hizo junto a él —¿Cuánto crees que este molesto? —

—No lo está —Poseidón sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa —Le da mucho gusto saber que despertó, esta más molesto consigo mismo por golpearlo sabiendo que está herido aún —suspiro mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones y dejaban que Perseo avance hasta la sala —Se arrepiente, me lo aseguró, pero aún así no quiere disculparse por eso con Teseo —

—Cabeza dura igual que todos nosotros —supuso Apolo y luego río, todos eran así, tal vez por eso les iba tan mal en algunos aspectos, pronto estaban en la habitación de Percy y Jason, así rezaba la puerta —¿Le pusiste nombre? —

—Ayer en la noche hubo un incidente y Anfitrite creyó que lo mejor era ponérselo —se encogió de hombros, no sabia muy bien que incidente pero había aceptado lo que decía su consorte. Abrió la puerta despacio dejando ver una de las camas vacías.

Eso los asusto por un momento pero al ver que la otra tenía dos bultos se tranquilizaron. El hijo de Júpiter estaba abrazando al pequeño hijo de Poseidón, uno de sus brazos por encima de él y el otro por debajo de su cuello, el pequeño estaba aferrado a su tiburón con una mano y la otra estaba enredada en la camisa de dormir del rubio, como si temiera que este se fuera a ir en algún momento de la noche si le soltaba.

—Son muy tiernos —mencionó por lo bajo el Dios del sol mientras Poseidón se acercaba a despsertarlos.

—Vamos, hay que desayunar —murmuró Poseidón a Jason que pronto abrió los ojos, trato de enfocar la vista en quien lo despertaba.

—Ya voy —susurro queriendo sentarse pero sintió un peso en su brazo, recordó que estaba durmiendo con el pequeño, se despejó bien y sacó con cuidado su brazo de abajo de su cuello.

—Él también debe despertar —Poseidón se quedó junto a la cama mirando a su pequeño hijo dormir igual que los dos rubios, sabían que debían levantarlo pero verlo ahí aferrado a su tiburón y aún sosteniendo débilmente la camisa del rubio, no tenían corazón para moverlo o decirle algo.

—Padre —entro a la habitación Tritón haciendo algo de ruido y ganándose malas miradas de los dioses pues hizo que Percy hiciera una mueca de fastidio —Madre dice que apresures a todos a levantarse —miro extrañado a los dos sin saber porque le seguían viendo mal.

—Percy —susurro Jason moviendo el hombro del pequeño pero este a pesar de la mueca parecía aún profundamente dormido, los tres dioses dirigieron su mirada al niño —Hay que ir a desayunar —decía el rubio pero el niño seguía dormido, cuando intentó que aflojara el agarre a la camisa fue cuando abrió perezosamente sus ojos.

—Cinco minutos más, mami —susurro con voz ronca aferrándose de nuevo a la camisa del rubio y casi haciendo que este se vuelva a acostar junto a él. Tritón avanzó hasta estar cerca de la cama.

—Perceus hay que ir a desayunar ahora —habló Tritón pero en un tono que los rubios no le habían escuchado jamás, Poseidón en otro caso parecía que si lo había hecho y sonrió triste. Vio como su hijo inmortal se acercó a Percy —Debes hacerlo ahora o se va a enfriar —era un tono suave y paternal.

—Ya voy —el pequeño abrió de nuevo los ojos y se sentó bien, soltó al rubio frotando sus ojos y bostezando —¿Me tengo que bañar? —Tritón asintió y el pequeño hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, iré a decirle a mamá que ya van. Jason también bañate y cambiate —se lo dijo en el mismo tono que a Percy, el rubio solo atinó a asentir. El escuchar ese tono con él, le hizo sentir algo extraño pero no malo, un extraño cálido y bueno, como si lo hiciera sentir cómodo. Algo que muy pocas veces sentía. Tritón miró a su padre y a Apolo, los dos tenían rostros algo extrañados más que nada Apolo, solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Hace siglos que no le escuchaba ese tono —Poseidón parecía feliz de escucharlo hablar así, Apolo se lo quedo mirando.

—Yo nunca se lo había oído —murmuró poniendo una mano en su barbilla y frunciendo el ceño, el era un dios que lo sabia todo pero esto si que no lo sabia.

—Vamos de una vez —apresuró Poseidón saliendo de la habitación y Apolo se fue con él.

Mientras en la cabaña de los campistas los hijos de Apolo ya estaban levantados, excepto por uno, que si estaba despierto pero aún no se ponía de pie. Pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo, una razón azabache que por más que él quisiera levantarse y hacer los intentos de esto no le dejaba, cada vez que lo intentaba jalaba su pijama.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —murmuró el rubio sin mirar al hijo de Hades.

—No —contesto después de un largo silencio, tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el techo. Había soñado con Bianca, por primera vez fue con lo único que soñó, con ella y con su madre con su tiempo en Italia, en el hotel que estaba con ellas. No sabía si eran recuerdos o era algo que su mente inventó.

—Está bien —susurro el rubio, veía la mano de Nico de vez en cuando, no es que el italiano hiciera muchos esfuerzos cuando lo jalaba, pero Will entendía que quería un poco de compañía, sin restricciones, sin hablar, sin mirarse, solo estar a lado del otro.

Nico cerró los ojos, habían tantas cosas que le quería decir, tanto que se guardó por tantos años, quiso tanto tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos... Pero ahora, ahora no sabia que decirle, se imaginó tantos escenarios en todos estos años pero ahora que ella estaba aquí, no sabía como actuar.

¿Todavía estaba enojado con ella? Probablemente si, porque después de todo ella lo abandonó, pero ¿De verdad estaba molesto con ella? ¿Lo estuvo alguna vez? Tal vez, tal vez está más molesto consigo mismo que con ella, quizá aún se culpa a si mismo por como acabaron las cosas.

—Hay que ir a desayunar —murmuró Frank cerca de la cama de ellos pero sin mirar a Nico, solo veía a Will.

—Iremos en un momento —le aseguro para después ver al chino canadiense irse, luego dirigió su vista hacia Nico que solo seguía con los ojos cerrados y un brazo encima de estos —Hay que irnos —

—Ya voy Solace —gruño volviendo a su actitud de siempre, saco su brazo de sus ojos y se sentó en la cama de golpe.

—Di' Angelo debes alistarte para desayunar —hablo con autoridad viendo que Nico simplemente había tomado su chaqueta de aviador y se dirigía a la salida —No puedes irte así Di' Angelo —salió corriendo detrás de él, este se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa burlona —¡Ven aquí Di' Angelo! —Nico llego hasta una sombra y desapareció en ella —Tampoco puedes hacer eso Di' Angelo —

—¿Qué pasa con esos gritos? —se asomó a la habitación Lou Ellen viendo a Will que estaba rojo de la ira, este dio un golpe en el suelo se dio media vuelta y se fue a alistar para desayunar antes de salir de ahí.

—¿Por qué no te alistaste en la cabaña de los hombres? —decía Hazel cuidando la puerta del baño, su hermano se había aparecido de la nada en la cabaña de las chicas. Más de una se había llevado un buen susto.

—Porque estaba muy lleno —excusó él mientras salía de la ducha envolviendose en una toalla —¿Ya vino Frank con mi ropa? —

—En un momento ha de estar aquí —a pesar de que su hermana sonaba molesta, Nico estaba divertido con todo esto.

—Aquí esta lo que me pediste —decía Frank muy apenado mirando a las pocas chicas que estaban ahí presentes.

—Gracias Frank, mi hermano es un cabeza dura —ella tomo la ropa y toco la puerta. Nico abrió la puerta y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la ropa de las manos a Hazel.

—Oye —Frank susurro a Hazel, esta le quedo mirando —No se que paso, pero Will estaba hablando de tu hermano mientras se cambiaba de ropa, creo que le hizo algo —Hazel suspiro, imaginaba que así era.

Cuando la mayoría ya estuvo listo y en disposición de desayunar se encontraban en el comedor, ese que llevaban compartiendo desde ya varios días, estaba lleno de risas, bromas, pláticas, una que otra mala cara también pero todo en armonía.

Las cazadoras ocupaban su lugar junto con la reina de las Amazonas, Hylla prefería pasar con ellas antes que con los demás campistas. Después de todo ellas veneraban casi a la misma diosa, así que tenía más en común con ellas que con los demás campistas.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo ¿Qué no te sientes mujer por mucho que seas una? —ella se estaba burlando descaradamente de Hércules, bueno, de Lina Adara que le dio una mirada molesta.

—No soy una maldita cazadora —gruño ella/él apretando los dientes tan fuerte que parecía que se los rompería de un momento a otro por la fuerza que imprimía.

—Pues a ver querida Hermana —se metió Thalia a la conversación, resaltó más que nada la palabra Hermana, acentuando la última sílaba —Déjame decirte que por los próximos doscientos años, seguirás siendo una cazadora y por tanto, una chica —Lina Adara casi se levanta ahí mismo a golpearla, porque desgraciadamente para ella/él, ella solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Yo creo que debería irse haciendo a la idea, además de ir aprendiendo que por más que gruña. Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de esto, fueron sus propios errores de hombre cegado por poder, los que le llevaron a este punto —explicó Zoë con gran calma tomando de su vaso de jugo, miro a Thalia esperando no haber errado en ninguna palabra o haber usado algún vocablo antiguo impropio. Thalia le sonrió dando por aprobado que todo lo había dicho correctamente.

Lina Adara solo pudo enfrascarse más en su enojo mirando su desayuno, sabia que había sido su error todo lo que le pasaba. Malditas cazadoras pensaba mientras su vista viajaba por el comedor, a pesar de saber que era su culpa su situación, eso no evitaba que creyera también que fue el único que pagó un precio muy alto por esta.

En su rango de visión pronto encontró a los demás "culpables" de su situación, un rubio que parecía muy perdido en pensamientos con el ceño fruncido, a una diosa que ya no era diosas Al menos esa esta casi en mi situación se regocijo ante esto y por último diviso al otro que ella/él creía culpable de su situación. Puede que no fuera la misma versión que él atacó pero seguía siendo él.

—Me las pagarás —apretó los cubiertos en sus manos viendo al pequeño niño que ahora estaba sentado en las piernas de una rubia que reía.

—Y entonces me dijo que podía dormir con él mientras este aquí —Percy terminaba de contarle a Annabeth con gran emoción su aventura nocturna como le había llamado Jason.

—¡Wow! Eso sí que es una aventura —ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le hizo cosquillas después, tener al pequeño Percy a su lado le hacía sentir tranquila, calmaba algo dentro de ella que por momentos se desesperaba. Tal vez era la ansiedad por el desconocimiento de donde estaba su novio, había tenido sueños pero ninguno le aclaraba nada, todo era oscuro, era como si alguien se los robara o no dejara que le llegaran.

—Me preocupa mucho, Jason, ¿Qué tal que empieza a recordar dónde estuvo? —susurraba Piper muy preocupada mientras comía en otra mesa con su novio.

—No lo creo, Percy no dejaría que ella sufra así —él intentaba sonar seguro para ella pero la verdad no podía estarlo, después de todo apenas y conocía a Percy. En sus manos él tenía una caja, una caja que le había dado el pequeño Percy esa mañana antes de llegar ahí —Ahora tengo que hacer algo Pipes, ya regreso —beso la frente de su novia y se levantó.

Ella solo asintió mientras lo vio caminar hasta llegar al grupo de Frank, Hazel, Nico y Will que recién llegaban al comedor. Los dos últimos parecían estar teniendo una pelea pero la cortaron cuando Jason llegó ante ellos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pidió a Nico, este le vio extrañado. Bueno desde hace rato que no hablaban a solas, ahora que Will se encargaba de él más que nada. El hijo de Hades asintió, los dos se alejaron un poco de los demás —Percy me dijo que te entregara esto —le mostró la caja que tenía entre sus manos.

Nico se la quedo mirando detenidamente, al principio no la reconoció pero entre más la miraba más la recordaba. La caja de Mitomagia, esa que en su furia destruyó y quemó en una hoguera. ¿Cómo demonios estaba ahora en las manos del rubio?

—Nico, quiero que sepas que por mucho que un principio estuve contigo por pedido de tu hermana —Nico levanto la mirada de la caja —Aún así te considero un amigo, que no importara lo que pase, ni las decisiones que tomes sobre tu hermana —Evito decir Bianca mientras dejaba la caja en manos de Nico —Yo estaré de tu lado, eres alguien muy valiente Nico y no te reprimas por favor —

El hijo de Hades se quedó mirando al rubio, lo sabía, desde hace días lo sabia. No estaba solo, había personas de su lado, personas que a pesar de todo estaban con él, sintió desmoronarse pero evitó hacerlo. Miro de nuevo la caja que ahora estaba en sus manos, ahora solo faltaba la mayor prueba de todas, saber si esa persona estaría de su lado o lo abandonaría como alguna vez hizo.

—Gracias —murmuró escondiendo la caja en la parte interior de su chaqueta.

—A ti, por dejarme estar de tu lado —el rubio le sonrió y lo vio avanzar, sabia que Nico aún tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar y que a pesar de ahora contar con Will, necesitaba de más personas.

—Bien ¿Por qué no entramos de una vez a leer? —dijo Hestia con una sonrisa amable, le encantaba que cada vez más esto se sintiera como un total hogar. A pesar de que aún se sentía cierta tensión en varios de los presentes.

Comenzaron a caminar esta vez al interior de la sala de los tronos, misma que recién había terminado de ser reconstruida. Felizmente Atenea había dejado todo casi listo antes de ser degradada a semidiosa, Hefestos simplemente terminó de hacer unos arreglos.

—Si, no lo golpeen demasiado —decía Apolo que avanzaba despacio con Teseo mientras salían de su templo. Este ya estaba repuesto en energía pero sus heridas eran un caso aparte, estas podían tardar unas horas o un día más para estar curadas, puesto que no habían sido hechas con armas normales.

—Eres un idiota con letras enormes —decía Orión mientras relevaba a Apolo y ayudaba a Teseo a caminar, sus costillas aún dolían.

—Lo sé, pero así me aman —sonrió inocente mientras caminaban. Había desayunado en el templo evitando mirar a Perseo y a sus hermanos.

—Te amamos más cuando no haces idiotec... —Belerofonte casi tropieza como era ya su costumbre, pero antes de caer contra Teseo. Lo que no convenía en su estado. Aquiles logró sostenerlo de la cintura.

—Ten más cuidado castañito —se burló de su amigo aún sosteniendo su cintura.

—Gracias —Belerofonte se soltó del agarre con cuidado y le sonrió al rubio.

—Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota —se burló Teseo de su hermano, que al igual que él no notaba la sonrisa embobada de enamorado que cargaba Aquiles, esa misma que a veces le vio a Perseo pero que hasta ahora no la reconoció. ¿Los hijos de Poseidón estaban ciegos en ese aspecto? Probablemente si, pero igual él no iba a dejar que nada pase con Perseo. No quería perder a su amigo.

—Él no es idiota, solo algo despistado a diferencia tuya —hablo otra voz que los hizo detener en seco, Teseo vio al dueño de la voz con un puchero en los labios —Espero que te hayas hecho una idea de lo mal que tenías a todos aquí —

—Si me hago a la idea, pero ustedes deberían saber que hierba mala nunca muere y menos una tan sexy como yo, Tri —le guiño un ojo mientras sus otros dos hermanos rodaban los ojos. Tritón lo vio con el ceño fruncido pero lo que hizo después fue lo que dejó a todos cuatro desconcertados.

Revolvió el cabello de Teseo, como si este fuera un niño pequeño o su hermano menor (que eso era después de todo) y una sonrisa vaciló en sus labios.

Apolo que estaba más atrás de ellos estaba tan sorprendido como los antiguos héroes pero no dijo nada, pronto el hijo inmortal de Poseidón había desaparecido. Ellos volvieron a avanzar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero Teseo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—Bien, por fin llegan —Poseidón estaba en la puerta de la sala de tronos, a su lado dos rubios que sostenían las pequeñas manos de un azabache y Anfitrite en su otro lado.

—Si, ya se que todos se mueren por verme —soltó Teseo recibiendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza de parte de sus hermanos —Oigan, a los heridos no se los lástima —se quejó.

—Cuando el herido eres tú, yo creo que si primito —sonrió Apolo, acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Percy antes de entrar a la sala a ocupar su lugar.

—Si querías ver si a tu padre le podía dar un infarto divino, te aseguro que existen otras mejores formas de hacerlo Pecesito —Poseidón se acerco y beso su frente, no importaba lo mucho que crecieran, sus hijos siempre serían pequeños para él. Teseo no se quejó, dejó que su padre le diera cariño.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así —Anfitrite lo abrazo con fuerza, era evidente que ella lo quería como si fuera un hijo suyo. Había estado muy preocupada por él en todo este tiempo.

—Lo intentaré mamá Anfi —susurro devolviendo el abrazo, ella se alejó y le sonrió —¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? —miro al pequeño azabache entre los dos rubios.

—¿Eres Teseo? —pregunto el niño, el sonrió y asintió —¿Él de la historia? —volvió a asentir —Dicen que eres idiota —los demás rieron y Teseo solo le sonrió.

—Si, me lo han dicho bastante —aceptó Teseo, agachandose con cuidado para estar a la altura de Percy —Y por eso ahora te digo, que no seas un idiota como yo —el pequeño asintió, soltó las manos de los rubios y lo abrazo.

—El viento dice que todo estará mejor —susurro a su oído, Teseo sonrió —Y que le des una oportunidad al amor —

—Gracias —beso una de sus mejillas y luego la acaricio con su mano —Lo intentaré también —le guiñó un ojo poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, vamos adentro a Leer —dijo Poseidón, ni él, ni los otros escucharon que susurro el pequeño pero se veía que era algo muy importante porque por eso pidió esperar por él ahí.

—Bien, ya estamos todos —Apolo sonreía animadamente mientras que Zeus sostenía el libro entre sus manos ¿Su hijo estaba disfrutando su agonía? Quizá si.

—Siéntate conmigo —pidió Percy a Teseo, este asintió. Annabeth que estaba con él lo siento en sus piernas, Jason estaba a uno de sus lados y Teseo se sentó del otro lado.

Perseo evitó mirar a Teseo, aún no quería disculparse por lo que hizo, ni siquiera creía que debía hacerlo ¿o si? ¿Debía pedir disculpas? El protocolo le dictaba que si, pero algo en el decía que no. No sabia que hacer, ni si Teseo estaba molesto por los golpes ¿estaba molesto? No lo parecía.

—Bien el capítulo es **_Bianca Di' Angelo toma una decisión delicada._**—comenzó a leer Zeus, la mayoría volteó a ver a la chica.

Bianca solo respiró hondo, aquí iban más cosas sobre su vida. Miro a Nico este estaba muy concentrado en mirar algo en el interior de su chaqueta como para prestar atención a ella, en este momento tal vez lo prefería así.

Muchos ya presentian que era lo que venía en este capítulo, más que nada Hades. No es que el hecho de que su pequeña se convirtiera en cazadora le molestara, sino que ¿Por qué tomó la decisión así de pronto? Había intentado acercase a ella esta mañana pero esta simplemente le había ignorado e ido lejos ¿Qué tanto mal les hizo al borrar su rastro de sus memorias? No lo sabia, mas tenía el sentimiento de que era mucho.

**_Después de ver al doctor Espino convertirse en un monstruo y caer en picado por el acantilado con Annabeth montada en su lomo, cualquiera diría que ya nada podía impresionarme. _**

—Pues si que fue impresionante pero eso no había hecho más que comenzar —Luke ya estaba torturandose mentalmente sobre la lectura y esta recién iniciaba, tenía la daga aún con él. Miraba a Annabeth de vez en cuando pero no encontraba el momento propicio para hablar con ella, además que no parecía que ella deseara demasiado esa conversación.

**_Pero cuando aquella chica de doce años me dijo que era la diosa Artemisa, tuve una de esas respuestas inteligentes del tipo: «Ah... bueno.»_**

—Estabas impresionado, es normal. No todos los días ves a la diosa de la caza delante de tus ojos y menos que tenga la forma de una chica de más o menos tu edad —dijo una de las cazadoras, ella misma había tenido esa reacción cuando la conoció. Las demás cazadoras y algunos mestizos asintieron.

Algunos como Lina Adara, Octavian y Hera solo comenzaban a creer que ellos simplemente no querían ver lo idiota que podía ser el muchacho, aunque el rubio saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza, él estaba juzgando a alguien así como él juzgaba y era juzgado por los demás ¿Tenía derecho a hacerlo cuando él mismo comenzaba a dudar de cuán buena persona o mestizo era? ¿Cuándo comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad era tan listo como él creía? Porque en su tiempo le habían llegado propuestas muy tentadoras de las que Reyna no estaba enterada.

**_Lo cual no fue nada comparado con lo de Grover. El ahogó un grito, se arrodilló en la nieve y empezó a gimotear:_**

Muchos arquearon una ceja viendo al sátiro, este solo atinó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Algunos rieron por lo bajo, en especial los griegos que sabían que esa era la forma en que actuaban la mayoría de sátiros. Porque ellos adoraban, idolatraban y amaban, a Artemisa.

**_—¡Gracias, señora Artemisa! Es usted tan... tan... ¡Uau!_**

—¿Gracias? —Artemisa le vio con una ceja arqueada y a Grover casi le da algo, se había estado comportando todo este tiempo aquí pero la verdad es que quería correr hasta ella y pasar conversando de la naturaleza con ella, es que era tan atrayente.

Orión por otra parte solo se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo, los sátiros siempre habían sido así, la mayor parte del tiempo a él le tocaba amablemente pedirles que se alejen de ella o de las cazadoras. Pero había que ver que algunos si que se pasaban de aduladores, suspiro pensando en aquellos días en donde los dos convivieron felices.

**_—¡Levanta, niño cabra! —le soltó Thalia—. Tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos. ¡Annabeth ha desaparecido!_**

Atenea asentía fervientemente a esto, después de todo la angustia en ella solo crecía. Mal momento para ser semidiosa, justo cuando tu hija desaparece por un acantilado con un monstruo, no dudaba que estaba viva. De hecho estaba ahí, en la sala, mucho más grande que la Annabeth del libro. Pero el hecho estaba en que en el libro estaba en paradero desconocido y que apenas podía sentir el dolor de ella, lo que significaba que estaba algo consciente pero no lo suficiente para saber donde estaba ni luchar.

**_—¡So! —dijo Bianca di Angelo—. Momentito. Tiempo muerto._**

—Es gracioso que ella lo diga —Thalia negó con la cabeza divertida, lo mismo que algunos otros que entendieron el porque era gracioso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Bianca, no entendiendo el hecho de que se divirtieran a su costa. No iba a tolerar eso aquí también, bastante tuvo con los del internado con el hecho de que la llamen rara y se la pasarán burlándose de ella, su acento y su aspecto.

—Oh —la hija de Zeus parpadeo, olvido que en realidad aún no le confirmaban ese pequeño detalle a Bianca. Habían pasado tantas cosas que casi olvidaban el tema —Tu padre olímpico, eso —Bianca frunció más el ceño.

—Padre —repitió, recordaba esta charla, ya la habían tenido pero nunca le aclararon cual era su padre o madre olímpica.

—Nuestro padre Olímpico Bianca, es el señor de los muertos, el rey del inframundo —habló Nico sin emoción alguna mirándole calculador, ella vacío su rostro de emociones y miro a aquel hombre suponía su padre, este chasqueó los dedos.

—Hija de Hades —habló Quiron captando la atención de ella, los demás se pusieron de rodillas —Señor del inframundo y de todo lo que se encuentra en el, portador de la oscuridad y la muerte, salve Bianca Di' Angelo Hija de Hades. —Ella solo se los quedo mirando y luego el símbolo que parpadeaba sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias Quiron —asintió Hades y después miro a su hija mientras los demás se volvían a acomodar —Soy Hades en mi forma griega y Plutón en mi forma romana —Bianca solo atinó a asentir, esto iba perfecto, primero no terminaba de entender todo esto de los dioses griegos y ahora le salían con que también había romanos.

—Por tanto, todos los hijos de mi señor son tus hermanos y él tiene una hija en su forma romana —explicó Perséfone haciendo que Bianca mire fijamente a la chica que estaba cerca de Nico, esa misma que desde su llegada no dejaba de analizarla con la mirada.

—Bien, seguiré leyendo —refunfuñó Zeus, estaba comenzando a sentir la desesperación de Thalia del libro, así que lo único que quería es que esto termine de una buena vez.

**_Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Ella nos fue señalando, uno a uno, como si estuviera repasando las piezas de un rompecabezas._**

—Un rompecabezas que aún trato de armar y solo le ponen más piezas —Bianca suspiro, esto iba cada vez mejor, ahora habían dioses griegos y romanos, tenía a su hermano que no quería hablar con ella y otra al parecer romana que la analizaba con la mirada ¿Qué podía salir peor que esto? ¡Ah, sí! Que estaban por leer su vida desde el punto de vista de un chico ¡Qué genial, que iba su vida!

**_—¿Quién... quiénes sois todos vosotros?_**

—Pues a ver, eran unos cuantos mestizos, un sátiro y ah una diosa, cosa de todos los días —enumeró Hermes tratando de sonar bastante tranquilo, algo que no estaba para nada pues temía de la nueva aparición de su hijo en el libro.

—Y no olvides que antes han visto una mantícora que se ha llevado a una mestiza —agregó Apolo como si nada y perdiéndose la cara amarga de Atenea ante esto. Sólo por estar mirando a Hermes se la perdió.

—¿Por qué papá tiene cara de susto? —pregunto Percy por lo bajo, Annabeth le acarició el cabello.

—Por cosas futuras Percy —susurro ella y el niño se la quedo mirando. Como le encantaban los ojos de la princesa, eran hermosos, a los ojos de él.

—Me gustan las nubes de tormentas de tus ojos —señaló el niño a la rubia que se ruborizo ante esto y Jason como nunca se río de esto. Ella se lo quedo mirando, vaya que se le había pegado bastante lo griego, antes el no solía reír por cosas así.

—Lo siento —se disculpó pero aún sonreía, era extraño que estando sentado entre héroes antiguos, más que nada hijos de Poseidón. Se sintiera tan cómodo. Ella desestimó el tema con una mano.

**_La expresión de Artemisa se ablandó un poco._**

**_—Quizá sería mejor, mi querida niña, saber primero quién eres tú. Veamos, ¿quiénes son tus padres?_**

—Una italiana y el señor del inframundo, ahora se la respuesta —masculló Bianca sintiendo la mirada de su padre encima suyo pero decidió ignorarla por ahora. Tenía muchas cosas que digerir y todas de golpe.

—Tal vez me odia —murmuró Hades, resignandose a que su hija le odie toda la eternidad solo por haberla traído al mundo. No la culpaba por eso, imaginaba que todos los mestizos odiaban a sus padres divinos simple y sencillamente por traerlos a un mundo donde solo vivirían penurias.

—No seas tan malo contigo mismo mi señor —trato de calmarlo Perséfone —Ella llegará a comprender —No dijo que a quererlo, porque no estaba segura de ello, después de todo no todos los hijos de su señor llegaban a ese punto pero al menos no le odiaban. A eso era lo máximo que llegaba a aspirar Hades o cualquier dios.

Hades suspiro y asintió, esperaba que de verdad su esposa tenga razón, que ella no le odie, que entienda, que él amo a su madre y que en ningún momento le deseo el mal. Apostaba que tampoco deseaba esto en el futuro.

**_Bianca miró con nerviosismo a su hermano, que seguía contemplando maravillado a Artemisa._**

Nico se sonrojó y solo atinó a mirar al suelo, es que ver a una de sus figuras de mitomagia cobrar vida, había sido algo fuera de serie, alucinante. Sacudió la cabeza ¡Su yo del libro lo iba a matar de vergüenza!

Artemisa lo vio un momento con la ceja arqueada pero después solo nego con la cabeza, pensando que el pequeño del libro tendría sus razones para eso.

**_—Nuestros padres murieron —dijo Bianca—. Somos huérfanos. Hay un fondo que se ocupa de pagar nuestro colegio, pero... —titubeó. Supongo que vio en nuestra expresión que no la creíamos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. Es la verdad._**

—Pero no toda la verdad —señaló una hija de Marte viendo a la chica, esta la miro fijamente. Ahora Bianca sabía que esa no era toda la verdad pero esa había sido su verdad en ese momento.

—Era lo que sabía en ese momento y es lo único que sabía y tenía seguro, lo demás era confuso, lo sigue siendo —aclaró ella con voz firme, miro a su padre por un instante y luego a su hermano, puede que ellos ahora supieran más de ella que ella misma, pero no por eso dejaba de ser Bianca Di' Angelo, la hija de uno y la hermana del otro. Y de alguno u otro modo ella iba a descubrir que tanto daño había hecho y que tanto le ocultaban los dos, aunque doliera tenía que saberlo. Y hacerse cargo de ello.

Nico solo le dio una mirada de hablaremos después, que aún no era momento para hacerlo. Que los dos debían estar listos para esto. Ella lo aceptó tal como lo hizo ayer, pero de que iban a hablar iban a hacerlo.

**_—Tú eres una mestiza —dijo Zoë Belladona, cuyo acento era difícil de situar. Sonaba anticuado, como si estuviera leyendo un libro viejísimo—. A fe mía que uno de vuestros progenitores era un mortal. El otro era un olímpico._**

—Es porque tengo muchos más años de los que aparento —frunció el ceño Zoë su acento seguía siendo anticuado pero intentaba no decir palabras que sonaran así, Thalia le estaba ayudando en eso por alguna razón.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —se atrevió a preguntar Percy mirándole, ella suavizó el rostro después de todo era un niño quien hablaba.

—Demasiados para contarlos pero en si tengo quince años —explico Zoë, Percy frunció el ceño mirándole con curiosidad genuina mientras asentía.

Esto de que todos tenían una edad distinta a la que aparentaba era algo muy loco, pero aún así les creía. Si los dioses existían ¿Por qué no la gente que parecía de menos edad cuando en realidad tenían muchos años más?

**_—¿Un olímpico? ¿Un atleta, quieres decir?_**

—Tu padre no llegaría a atleta, apenas y se mueve de su trono para dar un mandato —comenzó a molestar Demeter viendo a su hija que parecía querer replicar.

—Si hago ejercicio, en especial cuando no estás cerca —Hades sonrió con picardía mientras Perséfone desviaba la mirada de su madre que estaba furica.

—Y que ejercicios han de hacer —se metió Afrodita con una sonrisa nada inocente haciendo que más de uno entienda los ejercicios.

—Oh, aunque eso me hace pensar que si hacen tantos ejercicios ¿Por qué no tienen más hijas? —comentó Teseo como si nada, Annabeth tenía cubierto los oídos del pequeño Percy.

—Porque existen métodos y plantas que evitan esas cosas —comento como si nada Perséfone mirándose las uñas, su madre le veía escandalizada —No querría que mi madre se este enterando y pegando el grito al cielo cada vez y cuando —

—Yo tampoco quería enterarme de las cosas que hacen —masculló entre dientes Zeus, siendo un semidiós puede que tuviera más moral y más personalidad que como dios, así que escuchar lo que hacia o no su hija en el inframundo cuando su madre no estaba ahí, no era de su agrado. Tenía pena ajena. Así que empezó a leer más alto para que se detuvieran con esa conversación.

**_—No —dijo Zoë—. Uno de los dioses._**

**_—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Nico._**

—Que monada —comento Hazel haciendo que Nico se ruborice y esconda su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Es súper guay! —grito Percy con emoción pues ya podía oír. Después de todo este era un gran sueño y el opinaba como el Nico del libro.

_Probablemente este libro está diseñado para matarme de la vergüenza _pensaba Nico con el rostro oculto y eso que aún faltaban más escenas.

**—¡Ni hablar! —terció Bianca con voz temblorosa—. ¡No lo encuentro nada guay!**

—Pero si es muy guay —Percy hizo un puchero, se sintió regañado por la Bianca del libro.

—Tal vez no opines eso más adelante —murmuró Teseo acariciando su cabello y captando su atención, Percy no entendía el porqué de esto pero asintió.

Perseo desde su lugar sonrió por ver a Teseo actuar de esa forma, le parecía tierno cuando él hacía eso. Muchas veces todos olvidaban que él fue padre, la mayor parte del tiempo uno muy bueno, pero por su actitud despreocupada muchos no lo creerían así. Era bueno cuando Teseo se portaba así. ¿Qué si seguía sintiendo mal por golpearlo en vez de abrazarlo? Si, porque en verdad quería estar junto a él pero se las aguantaría por ahora.

**_Nico se había puesto a dar saltos._**

—Una ternurita —chillaron las hijas de Afrodita/Venus, Nico estaba pensando seriamente en un viaje muy lejano en sombras.

—Ni se te ocurra —murmuró en son de regaño Will como leyendo sus pensamientos —Suficiente con el de esta mañana —Nico no dijo o hizo nada, seguiría escondido hasta que su yo del libro dejara de actuar o decir cosas que lo avergonzaran.

**_—¿Es verdad que Zeus tiene rayos con una potencia destructiva de seiscientos? ¿Y que gana puntos extra por...?_**

—Hey yo quería saber —frunció el ceño Zeus, esta parte si que le había interesado.

—Más que de seiscientos diría yo, si lo sumas con su carta de poder con el escudo égida, pero si te enfrentas contra Plutón y su yelmo de la oscuridad, las cosas se ponen más parejas —comento Frank recordando el juego, muchos se le quedaron viendo.

—Pero si usas de distractor la carta de Proserpina en el campo, pierde bastantes puntos —comento otro chico romano y muchos comenzaron a comentar más y más del juego. Nico salió de su escondite.

—Miserables novatos, si hacen una combinación de Dioniso con sus vides y Ariadna más su tirso, no hay quien lo pare —se cruzó de brazos y veía hacia abajo a los demás, se sentía superior en ese juego. Al menos de momento.

—Pero si pones de distracción a una Ninfa, o activas la carta del laberinto, también pierdes bastantes puntos —frunció el ceño Frank, Nico lo vio retadoramente.

—¿Sabes cuán rara es la carta del laberinto? Es una de las cartas trampas más extrañas que existen y no la puedes activar a menos que tengas a Dédalo o Ícaro en el campo de batalla —refutó Nico y así comenzó una fuerte batalla de diálogos sobre batallas de Mitomagia. Zeus tuvo que alzar mucho la voz para hacerse oír.

**_—¡Cierra el pico, Nico! —Bianca se pasó las manos por la cara—. Esto no es tu estúpido juego de Mitomagia, ¿sabes? ¡Los dioses no existen!_**

—Pues creo que estabas bastante errada, cariño —le sonrió amablemente Demeter, ella solo atinó a sonreír. Había sido agradable ver por un instante, un atisbo del pequeño niño que había dejado en el campamento.

**_Aunque a mí me dominaba la angustia por Annabeth —lo único que deseaba era salir en su busca—, _**

Afrodita suspiro, le encantaba la historia que había entre esos "amigos" imaginaba que ya habían captado su interés en el futuro.

Hera tenía un rostro neutral a pesar de que sentía lo del Percy del libro, comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué a ella le tenía que tocar sentir lo del chico? Estas Moiras hacían las cosas según su conveniencia, ella no tenía hijos y no tenía porque llegar a entender lo que era sentirse como uno ¿De qué le serviría? De nada, según ella pero por ahora lo resistiría, no diría nada.

**_no podía dejar de sentir lástima por los Di Angelo. Me acordaba de lo que había significado para mí descubrir que era un semidiós._**

La mayoría miró el piso recordando como fue para ellos averiguar sobre este mundo, para algunos había sido un poco más traumantes que para otros. Si que debían sentir lástima por ello. El único que aún no entendía esto era Percy pues en este momento, él no entendía los peligros que corría siendo semidiós así que para él era genial, para su yo del futuro no, pero para el pequeño sí.

—¿Por qué es una lástima? —pregunto a Jason mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdemar con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Porque como semidioses, corremos un gran peligro, los monstruos de los cuentos se vuelven reales, las heridas y las perdidas de amigos también —murmuró él tratando de que las cosas no sonaran tan mal, pero siendo totalmente sincero. Percy se lo quedó mirando antes de asentir.

—Aún así, me agrada serlo —murmuró de nuevo Percy y esta vez fue el turno de Jason para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo fuera, no los habría conocido, no tengo amigos y me alegra ver que en el futuro los tendré —respondió con simpleza, todos se habían quedado en silencio escuchando su respuesta. Jason le sonrió y sacudió su cabello, el pequeño tenía razón, eso era lo único bueno de ser lo que eran.

Que se conocieron y que la mayoría de ellos se había hecho familia, que no estaban solos en el mundo como siempre creyeron. Y que probablemente si no fueran semidioses si estarían solos.

**_Thalia debió de sentir algo parecido, porque la furia que brillaba en sus ojos pareció atenuarse un poco._**

Por primera vez Zeus comenzó a entender la pena de su hija, la pena de ser el hijo de un dios. Puede que los semidioses no fueran devorados por sus padres divinos, ni viviendo en una cueva, pero tampoco vivían en un lecho de rosas. _No es bueno ser material de los tres grandes _habían dicho los semidioses, tal vez comenzaba a comprender porqué, su hija se sentía desesperada por su amiga, furiosa por no haber podido hacer algo y miserable porque no era la única en esa situación. Era terrible ser hijo de los tres grandes.

**_—Ya sé que cuesta creerlo —le dijo—, pero los dioses siguen existiendo. Créeme, Bianca. Son inmortales. Y cuando tienen hijos con humanos, chicos como nosotros, bueno... la cosa se complica. Nuestras vidas peligran._**

—¿La de todos? —murmuró Percy viendo a los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Si, pero hey. Tú no te preocupes, todos estarán a salvo —ánimo Teseo viendo a Annabeth para que le permita cargar a Percy, ella dejó que lo tome de su regazo y lo ponga en el suyo —Todos tendrán un futuro mejor, te lo aseguro —le sonrío acariciando su cabello muy despacio y con gran tristeza.

—Para eso es toda la lectura, para que todos estemos a salvo —le aseguro Orión y Percy asintió, no había entendido demasiado pero si lo esencial. Todos los ahí presentes estarían bien, eso le agradaba, esperaba que el sueño no termine pronto. Aún no quería volver a una realidad con el apestoso a pesar de extrañar a su madre con locura.

**_—¿Como la de la chica que se ha caído? —dijo Bianca._**

—Si como la de ella —murmuró Atenea aún mirando de vez en cuando a su hija, asegurándose que estaba bien y a salvo, no importaba que estuviera rodeada de hijos de Poseidón, importaba que estaba a salvo y viva, pero más que nada parecía feliz.

Una vaga imagen pasó por su mente haciendo que su pecho duela, hace siglos que no pensaba en ello. Miro a Tritón, el recuerdo tenía que ver con él, lo sabia pero como su mente y conocimiento era tan pobre, la imagen se le escapó, solo dejando la sensación de tristeza y amargura. ¿Qué hizo ella?

**_Thalia se dio la vuelta. Incluso Artemisa parecía afligida._**

—Cualquiera lo estaría —murmuró Ana hija de Venus mientras Chris pasaba la mano por su espalda, él mismo tenía recuerdos terribles sobre perdidas pero más que nada ella. Él a pesar de siempre querer batallas, no sabría que hacer si algo le pasaba a su amiga, era la única que tenía.

—Lo sabemos —le aseguro el y ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, a veces parecía que solo se tenían los dos a pesar de estar en distintas cohortes.

**_—No desesperéis —dijo la diosa—. Era una chica muy valiente. Si es posible encontrarla, yo la encontraré._**

—Entonces ¿Por qué no dejo que fueran por ella en ese instante? —murmuró por lo bajo Leo que estaba demasiado metido en la historia, Piper solo negó con la cabeza.

—Porque el esta lastimado Leo, además que está con la cabeza hecha un lío, habría sido demasiado peligroso —intento explicar la Cherokee tratando de que su amigo se calmara para seguir oyendo la lectura.

**_—Entonces ¿por qué no nos dejas ir a buscarla? —pregunté._**

—Bien Leo ya vas evolucionando, ya piensas como el Percy de catorce años —felicitaba Piper y Leo sonrió a más no poder.

—Voy en camino ha ser un gran héroes —se ufano y Piper solo río, pero la verdad le preocupaba que enserio se parezca a Percy, porque algunos de los pensamientos de él eran bastante deprimentes y suicidas aún vagaba la pregunta en su cabeza ¿Los de Leo serán iguales? Aunque no lo culparia después de todo, la vida no lo había tratado ni remotamente bien.

**_—Porque ha desaparecido. ¿Acaso no lo percibes, hijo de Poseidón? Hay un fenómeno mágico en juego. No sé exactamente cómo o por qué, pero tu amiga se ha desvanecido._**

Atenea asintió, su hija seguía viva pero simplemente la han llevado de alguna forma a otro lugar muy distante de donde están. Frunció el ceño, tal vez Cronos tenía que ver en eso, después de todo el hijo de Hermes había creado un portal y huido del campamento mestizo, pudo hacer lo mismo con su hija, lo que significaba que ya tenía bastante poder. Tanto como para hacerlo a distancia pues no estaba en ese momento de la batalla.

**_Yo seguía deseando saltar por el acantilado para buscarla, pero intuía que Artemisa tenía razón._**

—Siempre tengo razón —añadió Artemisa, Percy la miró, le sonrió y asintió.—Como cuando le digo a Apolo que si sigue mirando a mis cazadoras va a terminar mal —el dios sonrió inocente pues las había estado mirando justo en ese momento junto con Hermes.

—Pero es que Arty, tanta belleza desperdiciada. Pudieron ser hermosas cantantes, bailarinas, artistas —decía el Dios mientras las cazadoras rodaban los ojos, si, claro, él estaba pensando en eso.

—Unas modelos exóticas —les guiño un ojo Hermes recibiendo un gruñido de las cazadoras.

—Que siga la lectura y Percy, no aprendas esas cosas. No seas como ellos —les lanzo flechas a los dos dioses que seguían molestando a las cazadoras.

—Entendido —asintió Percy mientras Annabeth le revolvía el cabello y Teseo le hacía cosquillas.

—Pero eso si, cuando tengas una novia hermosa, debes cuidarla mucho —decía Teseo mientras Annabeth se sintió incómoda, él lo notó —Percy ¿Cómo quisieras que fuera tu novia cuando crezcas? —

—Cómo la princesa —señaló a Annabeth sin contemplaciones y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras los demás sonreían burlones.

—Qué gustos que tienes —le sonrío Teseo ¿Qué si a él le agradaba Annabeth? Si, pero no demasiado, aún así había aceptado que era la elección de Percy, no la suya así que solo la aceptaría.

Otro que no estaba muy feliz por eso era Tritón, que si, por mucho que no quisiera estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Percy, por sus hermanos y las relaciones de estos, tampoco le agradaba demasiado la hija de Atenea, más que nada por quien es su madre. Aún no olvidaba lo que sucedió por su culpa, nunca lo olvidaría, pero él nunca iría contra la chica, si a Percy le hacia feliz ella, él no podía hacer nada. Solo vigilar que él fuera feliz.

**_Annabeth había desaparecido. Si hubiese estado allá abajo, en el mar, yo habría sido capaz de percibir su presencia._**

—¿Puedo hacer eso? —pregunto un muy asombrado Percy.

—Oh si, eso y mucho más —aseguro Annabeth, el abrigo mucho la boca.

—Uau —en realidad no se creía capaz de hacer algo así, él no era nada especial. Todos se habían encargado de recalcarselo siempre, menos su madre, ella era la única que creía en él.

—Tal vez después podamos ver a las bonitas señoras del agua, para que veas que eres capaz de eso —Annabeth acomodo los cabellos de Percy y el se la quedo mirando ¿Cómo sabia ella sobre las señoras del agua? Esperen...

—¿Si hay señoras en el agua? —la rubia asintió —Entonces no estoy loco —sonrió mientras los demás fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo estarías? —pregunto Jason, bueno ellos decían que estaba loco pero se lo decían a un Percy más grande y nunca con malicia.

—Porque eso dicen todos, porque veo señoras en el agua que me saludan —murmuró el pequeño abrazando su tiburón —Además de que veo cosas que los demás no —

—No estas loco Percy —le aseguro su padre poniéndose de pie y frente a él —Solo que perteneces a un mundo distinto al de ellos —

—Pero, yo no quiero ser único, yo, yo quiero encajar. Quiero tener amigos, ser normal para que mamá no se preocupe por mi —murmuró apretando más su tiburón, su padre lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a sentar con él.

—Tú eres normal y encajas perfectamente en tu familia, te aseguro que tu madre no se preocupara en futuro por ti y tendrás muchos amigos —su padre trataba de consolarlo y animarlo. Teseo se mordía el labio mientras los veía. Poseidón acariciaba el cabello de su hijo muy lentamente, este trataba de respirar despacio.

Él quería ser normal para que a su madre dejen de estarle diciendo que era un mal niño, que nunca se sabría comportar al paso que iba pero más que nada quería amigos, gente que lo quiera por lo que es y que no lo tilden de loco. Pero estaba visto que no lo conseguiría al menos en mucho tiempo.

**_—¿Y el doctor Espino? —intervino Nico, levantando la mano—. Ha sido impresionante cómo lo habéis acribillado. ¿Está muerto?_**

—Esa inocencia es la que deberían conservar todos —susurro Hestia viendo tristemente a los semidioses, más de uno se había sentido identificado con lo que dijo el pequeño niño. Ellos tampoco encajaban con las demás personas, por eso vivian el año entero en el campamento y el resto hacia lo posible por pertenecer ahí apesar de saber que ese no era su lugar.

**_—Era una mantícora —dijo Artemisa—. Espero que haya quedado destruida por el momento. _**

—No fue mucho el momento —hizo una mueca Thalia, ella prefería no pensar en lo que dijo su ahora muy pequeño primo. Ella misma había pasado por esa tortura, la pasó antes de ser semidiosa y comprendía porque Nico tampoco quería estar con los mortales, ellos no eran de ese tiempo y todos les trataban como extraños totales. Puede que ella no fuera de tiempos tan antiguos como Nico pero igual habían años de diferencia por ende de creencias y gustos.

Aunque no es como que tampoco encajara demasiado en su tiempo, después de todo ella dejo todo de lado mientras cuidaba de Jason. Él se había vuelto su razón de vivir y el único motivo por el que soportaba a su madre. Tal vez por eso no entendía del todo a Bianca y su decisión apresurada de hacerse cazadora, pero comprendía que al igual que ella huía.

**_Pero los monstruos nunca mueren del todo. Se vuelven a formar una y otra vez, y hay que cazarlos siempre que reaparecen._**

—Y lastimosamente algunos quieren repetir la historia y seguir atacando a los hijos del mismo dios —Teseo se estremeció en su lugar haciendo que le duelan sus costillas y se queje ligeramente.

Perseo se levantó de su lugar y se sentó entre él y Annabeth, está simplemente se deslizó hacia un lado igual que Jason. El hijo de Zeus pasó su mano por los vendajes del pecho de Teseo y los ajusto, asegurándose de que no se vayan a caer, con tanto movimiento que había hecho se estaban moviendo de lugar.

—Cuídate un poco más —le gruñó por lo bajo a Teseo, este solo le sonrió, no dijeron más. Perseo se quedó a lado de su amigo y lo acomodó bien en el asiento para que no le duelan las heridas.

**_—O ellos nos cazan a nosotros —observó Thalia._**

—No quiero ser la presa —murmuró el pequeño entre los brazos de su padre abrazando a su tiburón. Entre los brazos de él, se sentía a salvo, casi como con su madre.

—No lo serás —le aseguro Poseidón acariciando su mejilla, si de él dependía ningún monstruo lo atacaría y si lo llegaba a hacer, su hijo sabría defenderse.

**_Bianca di Angelo se estremeció._**

**_—Lo cual explica... ¿Te acuerdas, Nico, de los tipos que intentaron atacarnos el verano pasado en un callejón de Washington?_**

Nico y Bianca intercambiaron una mirada, los dos se estremecieron. Ambos los recordaban a la perfección. Hades se llevó una mano a la frente, oh si, estaba a punto de morir de un infarto divino, sus hijos habían sido atacados ¿En qué había pensado en dejarlos pasear por ahí solos? Era un padre horrible, Perséfone solo acariciaba su brazo tratando de calmarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

**_—Y aquel conductor de autobús —recordó Nico—. El de los cuernos de carnero. Te lo dije. Era real._**

Los mestizos se estremecieron, en especial Jason recordaba muy bien a un gran tipo con cuernos de carnero, no lo quería ver de nuevo en lo que le quedaba de existencia si era posible. Pronto sintió que alguien pasaba su brazo por los suyos, miró a un lado, Orión estaba a su lado y era quien trataba de calmarlo, se lo agradecía mucho, no muchas personas se detenían a pensar en si después de matar a un monstruo los semidioses quedaban con traumas. Ahora los dioses se estaban replanteando eso.

**_—Por eso os ha estado vigilando Grover —les expliqué—. Para manteneros a salvo si resultabais ser mestizos._**

—Lo que lastimosamente resultamos ser —Nico apretó con fuerza la caja que tenía en su chaqueta, odio saber que era un mestizo cuando le dijeron de la muerte de su hermana, odio que ella lo dejara, odio dejarse engañar por Minos pero tal vez lo que más odio es que dejaran que fuera el propio Percy quien le de la mala noticia. Era como si querían que él se desilusionara de Percy desde ese momento, como si el destino y lo que le rodeará simplemente conspirara en su contra.

**_—¿Grover? —Bianca se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Tú eres un semidiós?_**

—Un sátiro en realidad —aclaró Grover pero mirando a Percy que le veía con curiosidad aún —Soy mitad cabra mitad humano —le explico al niño, él solo lo siguió evaluando con la mirada.

**_—Un sátiro, en realidad. Se quitó los zapatos y le mostró sus pezuñas de cabra. Creí que Bianca se desmayaría allí mismo._**

—Casi lo hice —ella se sonrojó mientras los demás reían por lo bajo, Grover también se sonrojó, había sido muy imprudente con ella. Pero que le iba a hacer, él no era adivino para saber que las patas de cabra impresionaban tanto, aunque debió imaginarlo después de todo no era la primera vez que encontraba mestizos.

**_—Grover, ponte los zapatos —dijo Thalia—. Estás asustándola._**

**_—¡Eh, que tengo las pezuñas limpias!_**

—Igual la asustaste Grover —regaño Annabeth desde su lugar mirando al sátiro que solo sonrió apenado.

—Disculpas por eso Bianca —miro a la chica pero esta solo desestimó el tema con una mano, eso ya no importaba.

**_—Bianca —tercié—, hemos venido a ayudaros. Tenéis que aprender a sobrevivir. El doctor Espino no va a ser el último monstruo con que os tropecéis. Tenéis que venir al campamento._**

—¿Por qué no puede ser el último? —preguntaba Hades mirando al techo —Tal vez ningún monstruo mejor, una bonita habitación aislada —

—Nada de habitaciones aisladas, son niños Hades —regañaron al mismo tiempo Hestia, Perséfone y Demeter viéndole con el ceño fruncido, él se encogió en su lugar. Bonito momento para que le presten atención y más que nada para que se junten las tres, suficiente tenía cuando Perséfone y su madre congeniaban como para que ahora se les una Hestia. Mejor se quedó callado, si no ahora si iba a ser el señor de los muertos con todas sus letras y de forma muy literal.

**_—¿Qué campamento?_**

**_—El Campamento Mestizo. El lugar donde los mestizos aprenden a sobrevivir. Podéis venir con nosotros y quedaros todo el año, si queréis._**

—O el campamento Júpiter —dijo Reyna.

—O las Amazonas también son una opción si eres mujer, también si eres hombre —sonrío de forma siniestra cuando dijo lo ultimo, lo que les hacía pensar a los chicos que no querían ver a las Amazonas aparte de en esa batalla.

—O en cazadora, pero es notorio que ya habéis elegido vuestro camino —dijo Zoë mirando a la chica, ella le sonrió y asintió. Thalia solo respiro hondo ante esto y sintió la mirada de alguien.

Luke le había visto por un momento y luego al suelo, aunque quería descubrir los motivos para que ella se fuera con las cazadoras, sabía que él tenía bastante que ver con eso pero creía que había algo más pero ¿Qué?

**_—¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Nico._**

—Pero que dulzura de niño —Afrodita sonrió a Nico que solo pasaba las manos por su rostro con frustración.

—Maldito Libro, estúpido Percy —mascullaba entre dientes y parecía imaginar a su amado primo de dieciséis años entre sus manos muriendo asfixiado, porque skata tenía que aparecer él en sus libros y peor su yo de diez.

—Tranquilo Nico —Will le sonreía y frotaba sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, él solo le gruñía pero no se alejaba del rubio.

**_—Espera. —Bianca meneó la cabeza—. Yo no..._**

**_—Hay otra opción —intervino Zoë._**

**_—No, no la hay —dijo Thalia._**

Zoë arqueo una ceja mirando a Thalia, esta le había dicho que se llevaban mal en su tiempo al principio, bueno había dicho que muy mal pero pensaba que exageraba. Estaba visto que no era así.

—No quería admitir algunas verdades en ese entonces —se encogió de hombros mirando al frente, en ese momento no quería creer que había perdido totalmente a Luke, que su hermano y su madre estaban según muertos, qué había perdido a Annabeth por su descuido y que tras eso viviría para siempre asediada de monstruos, cortesía de su padre al ser su hija. Pero al final lo acepto, acepto que los hombres eran malos, en su mayoría, que si había otra opción de no ser la presa sino quien vaya tras ellos y que Annabeth ya estaba en mejores manos, que no la necesitaba como antes. Ella aprendió mucho en ese viaje.

**_Las dos se miraron furibundas. Yo no sabía de qué hablaban, pero estaba claro que entre ellas había alguna cuenta pendiente. Por algún motivo, se odiaban de verdad._**

Luke asentía, al menos lo que él sabía, ellas se habían odiado desde el momento en que Zoë Belladona puso sus ojos en ella en aquel callejón mientras huían de un perro del infierno. A Thalia nunca le había gustado que le den órdenes y eso habían intentado hacer Zoë para cazar al perro del infierno, pero la odio más cuando le dijo que ella tendría un mejor futuro con las cazadoras, que él no servía para nada y que lo mejor era dejarle, que hasta Annabeth podía ir con ellas pero él no. Tal vez Zoë tenía razón sobre eso.

**_—Ya hemos abrumado bastante a estos críos —zanjó Artemisa—. Zoë, descansaremos aquí unas horas. Levantad las tiendas. Curad a los heridos. Recoged en la escuela las pertenencias de nuestros invitados._**

El tema en el libro estaba zanjado pero más de uno quería saber que es lo que había sucedido entre esas dos para que se llevaran así en el libro, bueno como se llevaban ahora imaginaban que lo leerían así que eso no importaba demasiado. Pero se veía que Thalia, Luke y Annabeth, los únicos conocedores de ese tema, no dirían nada.

**_—Sí, mi señora._**

**_—Y tú, Bianca, acompáñame. Quiero hablar contigo._**

Apolo frunció el ceño, entendía que su hermana quisiera que la chica fuera cazadora pero no solía invitarlas a su tienda de campaña. Artemisa también observaba el libro con interés ¿Por qué su yo del libro parecía tener prisa con convertir a la chica en cazadora? Porque notaba que eso quería, no entendía porque pero lo quería.

**_—¿Y yo? —preguntó Nico._**

**_Artemisa lo examinó un instante._**

**_—Tú podrías enseñarle a Grover cómo se juega a ese juego de cromos que tanto te gusta. Grover se prestará con gusto a entretenerte un rato... como un favor especial hacia mí._**

La mirada de Nico se ensombreció, en ese momento no había entendido porque quería hablar con su hermana a solas, porque solo se interesaba en ella y a él lo dejaba de lado. Ella también lo había hecho a un lado como a la mala yerba, todos lo habían dejado de lado.

—Nico cálmate —susurro Will apretando su mano, haciéndole caer en cuenta que no estaba solo, que el rubio no lo estaba dejando de lado, a su otro lado estaba Hazel. Desde el momento que se conocieron, ella tampoco lo dejó de lado, más allá sintió que Jason lo vigilaba y Reyna, los del Argo II lo hacían.

No se había dado cuenta pero había hecho que el piso temblará y una grieta casi se abría en este, se tranquilizó y esta se cerró. Hades le veía con preocupación igual que Bianca y Perséfone, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada, porque Nico simplemente a ellos no los sentía de su lado.

**_Grover estuvo a punto de trastabillar._**

**_—¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, Nico!_**

—Le has alegrado el día entero —decía Hefestos con una sonrisa de lado o al menos eso parecía, miraba a su hijo que una vez más parecía ansioso pero esta vez no era personal, estaba realmente preocupado por el pequeño de Hades, no dejaba de verlo mientras trabajaba. Parecía que estaban haciendo el intento de llevarse bien, no muchos lo hacían y eso le demostraba a Hefestos que su hijo más que un herrero, era una gran persona. Llegaría muy lejos si seguía así, aunque aún le preocupaba los destellos de tristeza que a veces dejaba ver su hijo, él más que nadie sabía que no era bueno guardarse las cosas, porque eran como una bomba que explotaba sin previo aviso.

**_Los dos se alejaron hacia el bosque, hablando de energía vital, nivel de armadura y cosas así, típicas de chiflados informáticos._**

—No es de chiflados informáticos —masculló más de uno, incluido Octavian después de todo el también jugaba ese juego.

**_Artemisa echó a caminar por el borde del acantilado con Bianca, que parecía muy confusa. _**

Bianca hizo una mueca, aunque estaba confusa en demasiados aspectos pero estaba tratando de asimilar todo.

**_Las cazadoras empezaron a vaciar sus petates y montar el campamento._**

**_Zoë le lanzó una nueva mirada furibunda a Thalia y se fue a supervisarlo todo._**

—Vaya que nos llevábamos verdaderamente mal —susurro ella y Thalia asintió.

—Después te explicaré el porqué pero te aseguro que eso quedo atrás o adelante, es confuso —frunció el ceño, Zoë río ante eso la otra la siguió. Siempre era confuso por este viaje al pasado.

**_En cuanto se hubo alejado, Thalia pateó el suelo con rabia._**

**_—¡Qué caraduras, estas cazadoras! Se creen que son tan... ¡Aggg!_**

Las cazadoras arquearon una ceja mirando a su teniente, ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Su yo del libro la estaba avergonzando mucho, ahora entendía porque Nico ocultaba su rostro.

**_—Estoy contigo —asentí—. No me fío..._**

**_—¿Así que estás conmigo? —se volvió hecha un basilisco—. _**

Annabeth frunció el ceño tratando de comprender porque Thalia miraría así a Percy, se llevaban mal si pero ella nunca lo había mirado así. Thalia miró al suelo y suspiró sabiendo lo que venía.

**_¿Y en qué estabas pensando en el gimnasio? ¿Creías que ibas a poder tú solo con Espino? ¡Sabías muy bien que era un monstruo!_**

—Él estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor para los mestizos Thalia —regañó Annabeth mirando a la hija de Zeus que solo miraba su lanza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Y no le va a gustar lo que viene después —murmuró para si misma, todos las miradas estaban sobre ellas.

Hera podía sentir la mezcla de emociones que tenía el chico, Zeus en cambio sentía solo dos cosas Ira y Frustración, pero no eran exactamente contra el chico, si no con ella pero aún así fue con él con quien se desquitó.

**_—Yo..._**

**_—Si hubiéramos permanecido juntos habríamos acabado con él sin que intervinieran las cazadoras. Y Annabeth tal vez seguiría aquí. ¿No lo has pensado?_**

—No habría servido de nada Thalia, si él se hubiera regresado por nosotros, Espino simplemente habría podido trabajar más rápido llevándose a Bianca y Nico, si no fuera por la intromisión de él, ni siquiera habríamos visto la sombra de Espino —replicó Annabeth y Thalia apretó la lanza en sus manos.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Pero es que no pude salvarte! ¡Pensé que morirías! —grito ella poniéndose de pie.

—Esa no es razón para decirle eso a Percy, él creyó al igual que tu que eso era lo mejor, también fue lo que yo creí mejor. Porque tampoco quería que nada les pasara —contesto la rubia y Thalia zapateo el suelo soltando chispas.

—Te acababa de recuperar y te perdí por las mismas, no pensé en ese momento. Solo me deje llevar por la ira —respondió Thalia sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas —No debí dejar que hicieras ese plan —

—Fue mi decisión Thalia —Annabeth se puso de pie y camino hasta ella —Ya no era la niña del callejón, ya no soy aquella niña, sabia las consecuencias —abrazo a su amiga, nunca habían hablado concretamente de ese tema.

—Lo sé, me dolía ya no poder defenderte, ver que habías crecido sin mi, lo lamento —susurro contra el cuello de la otra —Todo lo que quería se había ido —Annabeth limpio su rostro con sus manos.

—No todo, aún me tienes a mi y hasta conseguiste una familia muy muy grande —murmuró Annabeth, Thalia asintió.

—Pero no una contigo —susurro limpiando su rostro.

—Sigues siendo mi familia Thalia, de hecho tienes más, porque esta Jason y Percy, también Nico aunque lo niegue la mayor parte del tiempo —ambas rieron cuando lo oyeron gruñir. Se volvieron a abrazar, ella había descargado parte de la ira que había pesado en su pecho en el momento del secuestro de Annabeth —Y le debes una disculpa al sesos de alga —

—¿Y admitir que me equivoqué? Lo pensaré —hizo una mueca y la otra rodó los ojos. La rubia volvía a su lugar junto a Jason y Perseo, Thalia recibió abrazos de parte de las cazadoras.

Luke solo podía pensar en lo que ellas dijeron, él a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar que Annabeth y si haberla visto crecer, en realidad se desligó bastante de ella cuando llegaron al campamento. Su odio hacia su padre había terminado de destruir la pequeña familia que habían sido. Se sintió aún peor que antes.

**_Apreté los dientes. Se me ocurrieron varias cosas que decirle, y quizá se las habría dicho si no hubiese bajado entonces la vista y reparado en una cosa azul tirada en la nieve. La gorra de béisbol de los Yankees. La gorra de Annabeth._**

Ares comenzaba a aburrirse de todo esto, no había nada de acción. Creyó que habría algo de pelea en la sala con la furia que estaba desatando su medio hermana pero no, todo había terminado en abrazos y lágrimas, tonterías. Afrodita por su parte estaba encantada con todo esto, se estaba todavía enjugando una lágrima vaga. El Dios de la guerra por otro lado pesaba que su madrastra estaba muy quieta ¿Tramaba algo? Eso sería más interesante que ver a dos chicas llorar y abrazarse.

**_Thalia no dijo nada. Se secó una lágrima y se alejó sin más, dejándome solo con la gorra mojada y pisoteada._**

Ahora tanto Thalia como Annabeth respiraban más tranquilas pero no querían saber o tal vez si, de igual forma lo sabrían, cuanto le habían afectado estas palabras a Percy. Menos mal el pequeño Percy parecía no haber prestado atención a todo esto estaba entretenido jugando con una figura de agua que su padre hacía mover de un lado a otro como serpiente marina.

**_* * *_**

**_Las cazadoras montaron el campamento en unos minutos. Siete grandes tiendas, todas de seda plateada, dispuestas en una medialuna alrededor de la hoguera. _**

—¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? —curioseo Rachel, lo de hace un momento parecía haber puesto a todos bastante de los nervios y emotivos, así que ella trataba de distraer su mente de todo esto.

—Práctica e implementos especiales de las cazadoras —sonrío una de ellas.

—Y ella es mi bonita oráculo, a las que tus cazadoras están prohibidas de tocar, es mía —Apolo se levanto y abrazo posesivamente a Rachel que se puso tan roja como su cabello.

—Pero sigue siendo una doncella —Artemisa sonrió solo con el afán de molestar a su hermano —Si te cansas de trabajar para mi odioso hermano, hay muchas cosas que en la caza te podemos enseñar —Apolo gruño.

—No puedes ser cazadora, es mía. Además ella ya tiene un trabajo importantísimo —aseguro el Dios y Rachel arqueo una ceja mirándole.

—Señor Apolo con todo respeto, a veces pienso que solo soy su secretaria —murmuró ella tratando de calmarse y alejarse del Dios. Vamos que ella sería muy doncella y todo, pero seguía teniendo ojos y el Dios estaba como quería.

—¡Y por eso! ¡Es importante! Sin profecías no hay misiones, sin misiones sus vidas pierden un destino muy importante, además que no tendrían ningún conocimiento de los males que se avecinan —explico el dios mientras volvía a su lugar, RED solo lo vio irse.

—Bastante avisan —murmuró ella —Bastante enredado y confuso —los mestizos que la alcanzaron a oír asintieron, más que enredado complicado pero sabían que el dios tenía razón sobre la importancia de las profecías.

**_Una de las chicas sopló un silbato plateado. De inmediato, del bosque surgieron unos lobos blancos que empezaron a rondar en círculo alrededor del campamento, como un equipo de perros guardianes._**

—Más que perros guardianes son nuestros aliados y amigos —dijo otra cazadora, Reyna sonrió levemente ante esto, le recordaron bastante a sus perros, se preguntó si podría llamarlos ahí. No lo había intentado pero tal vez lo haría, ellos siempre eran buena compañía.

**_Las cazadoras se movían entre ellos y les daban golosinas sin ningún miedo, pero yo decidí no alejarme de las tiendas. _**

—No creo que le hubiesen hecho algún daño —murmuró Orión, los lobos protegían y los creía incapaces de atacar a alguno de ellos fuera hombre o mujer, a menos que las cazadoras se lo ordenaran, tampoco creía que Artemisa diera esa orden. Después de todo se veía que le tenía estima a Percy, mucha.

**_Había halcones observándonos desde los árboles con los ojos centelleantes por el resplandor de la hoguera, y yo tenía la sensación de que también ellos estaban de guardia. _**

—Lo están, ellos vigilan desde arriba cualquier amenaza, no hay mejores vigías que ellos —comento Ares jugando con un cuchillo de caza mirando disimuladamente por sus gafas a su madre que parecía muy molesta con el castigo pero que aún así se rehusaba a hacer algo ¿Por qué?

**_Incluso el tiempo parecía doblegarse a la voluntad de la diosa. El aire seguía frío, pero el viento se había calmado y ya no nevaba, con lo que resultaba casi agradable permanecer junto al fuego._**

—Me llevo muy bien con las ninfas de los bosques, así que ellas nos hacen esos favores cuando estamos cerca de sus dominios —explico Artemisa mirando a Orión que parecía cuidar de Jason, él siempre era amable y parecía que ni con el pasar del tiempo en los Elíseos, eso seguía ahí. Era su esencia y en parte lo que había hecho que Artemisa se enamore de él. Desvió la mirada debía olvidar esas cosas.

Zeus que noto las miradas de su hija al engendro del mar, solo frunció el ceño. Le molestaba el hecho de que tal vez ella vaya a romper su voto por él, por un engendro marino ni más ni menos, ni siquiera era un mestizo ¡Era el hijo de monstruo! ¡Una aberración! Sacudió la cabeza mejor olvidaba el asunto o se amargaria incluso más de lo que ya estaba con los sentimientos de su hija del libro.

**_Casi... salvo por el dolor del hombro y la culpa que me abrumaba. _**

Annabeth y Thalia suspiraron, ya se imaginaban que así se sentiría. Y Thalia solo podía sentirse peor, ella le había lanzado la culpa de todo, ella era la culpable de ese sentimiento.

—Siempre es mi culpa —susurro Percy aún viendo la serpiente marina que su padre había hecho para él, la deshacía con su mano y esta se volvía a hacer de la nada, se enredaba en su muñeca dejando fresco el lugar por donde pasaba.

Poseidón se lo había quedado mirando sin que lo note, había oído lo que dijo, quería decirle que no tenía la culpa de nada pero mejor calló al ver que había decidido dejar el tema y jugar con la serpiente dejando que esta bese su mejilla. Era mejor que este tranquilo por el momento.

**_No podía creer que Annabeth hubiese desaparecido. Y por muy enfadado que estuviera con Thalia, tenía la sensación de que era cierto lo que me había dicho. Había sido por mi culpa._**

—Esta bien, está bien, me disculpare con el sesos de alga cuando este aquí —alzo las manos en son de defensa al ver que más de uno le veía con reproche, hasta sus cazadoras la miraban.

—¿Quién es sesos de alga? —ladeó la cabeza Percy dejando un momento de lado la serpiente Marina.

—Es un apodo cariño que te suelo decir yo y que los demás no deberían decirte —miro a Thalia cuando lo aclaro, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras el de dieciséis no este aquí, lo llamaré como quiera —Annabeth rodó los ojos ante su respuesta. Percy solo se las quedo mirando sin entender nada una vez más y eso comenzaba a frustrarle.

**_¿Qué era lo que iba a contarme Annabeth en el gimnasio? «Algo muy grave», había dicho. _**

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunto Butch viendo a Annabeth, que seria eso a más de que se mudaria posiblemente a San Francisco en el libro.

—Me imagino que lo sabrán en su momento —ella trato de sonreír, pero la verdad es que lo que le iba a decir de verdad era muy difícil, él en ese momento había sido su mejor amigo, con el que podía contar para todo pero la idea de irse lejos, a un lugar lleno de más monstruos que los conocía, la había asustado y tal vez por eso el enojo de Thalia hacía las cazadoras había aumentado. Pero ahora estaba feliz de no haber aceptado eso.

**_Quizá nunca llegaría a saberlo. Recordé cómo habíamos bailado juntos media canción y me sentí aún más apesadumbrado._**

—Es tan triste —sollozo Afrodita, lo del libro y lo de la sala, la tenía tan emocionada, sus sentimientos y su poder estaba a todo lo que daba. Era tan hermoso y tan trágico, que sabía que su yo pronto tendría que estar por ahí, tal vez no de forma visible pero estaba, de eso no le cabía duda. Después de todo, ellos le estaban dando una historia casi como la de Paris y Helena, amaba a esos dos.

**_Miré a Thalia, que se paseaba inquieta entre los lobos, en apariencia sin ningún temor. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió hacia Westover Hall, que ahora, sumido en una completa oscuridad, asomaba sobre la ladera que quedaba más allá del bosque. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando._**

—Qué tal vez habría hecho lo mismo que él pero que no sabia como admitirlo y que no quería disculparme por mi arrebato, que se suponía era la mayor y lo único que había hecho era perderla a ella y dejar que un niño cargue con toda la culpa —murmuró ella mordiendo su labio inferior viendo hacia el pequeño Percy imaginando cuanto no se habría culpado el grande en el libro y que tal vez no quería saberlo.

**_Siete años atrás, su padre la había convertido en un pino para impedir que muriese mientras hacía frente a un ejército de monstruos en lo alto de la Colina Mestiza. Ella se había sacrificado para que sus amigos Luke y Annabeth pudieran escapar. Ahora sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que había recuperado su forma humana, y de vez en cuando se quedaba tan inmóvil que habrías jurado que seguía siendo un árbol._**

Thalia se quedó mirando a la nada recordando esos días, había sido todo tan extraño, para ella solo había sido dormir mientras que los demás le habían dado por muerta, el mundo había seguido sin ella y volverse a adaptar a el había sido imposible por mucho que tuviera ayuda de Annabeth y Quiron. Cuando despertó ya no había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, el campamento nunca le había ofrecido eso hasta después. Enseguida a su despertar la habían adiestrado para ser la líder, solo por ser hija de Zeus, a ser la que iba por la profecía por ser la mayor, a ser cualquier cosa menos ella. Miro a las cazadoras, ellas le hicieron sentir bienvenida y que no todo estaba sobre sus hombros. Ella las quería mucho.

**_Al cabo de un rato, Grover y Nico regresaron de su paseo. Una de las cazadoras me trajo mi mochila y Grover me ayudó a curarme el hombro._**

**_—¡Lo tienes verde! —comentó Nico, entusiasmado._**

—La inocencia de un niño —comentó una hija de Afrodita mirando a Nico que solo escondió su rostro contra el cuello de Hazel y Will apretaba su mano mientras veía con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica hasta que esta desvió la mirada.

**_—No te muevas —me ordenó Grover—. Toma, come un poco de ambrosía mientras te limpio la herida._**

—Bien hecho Grover —felicito Quiron y este le sonrió, era lo menos que pudo hacer por quien arriesgó su vida por dos semidioses, Percy había sido muy valiente.

**_Empezó a curarme y yo hice una mueca de dolor, aunque la ambrosía ayudaba un montón._**

—Ya me imagino que si —Aquiles observaba a Percy que estaba atento a la lectura pero que movía su pierna o su mano de vez en cuando acomodándose y luego veía a Belerofonte que hacía lo mismo —Tal vez debamos entrenar, no hemos desgastado energías —el castaño sonrió y asintió, era verdad hace días que no practicaban con la espada. El rubio sonrió, le había sacado una sonrisa al castaño.

**_Sabía a brownie casero; se te deshacía en la boca y te infundía una cálida sensación por todo el cuerpo. _**

—A mi me sabe a los cup cakes del café del campamento Júpiter —suspiro una legado de Aquilon y los demás comenzaron a recordar también a que les sabia eso, haciendo que les de algo de hambre.

—Cuando termine el capítulo comeremos niños —les sonrío cálidamente Hestia y más de uno asintió, hasta los dioses.

**_Entre eso y el bálsamo mágico que usaba Grover, me sentí mucho mejor en un par de minutos._**

—Lo cual alegra mucho a tu padre —Poseidón revolvió el cabello de su hijo con cariño y este río.

—Y a nosotros nos alegra verlo así y no preocupado —murmuró Teseo mientras Perseo le volvía a acomodar las vendas porque simplemente Teseo era muy inquieto y se aflojaban por momentos.

—Y yo quisiera que te quedes quieto —Perseo lo acomodó contra él y lo abrazó con cuidado por la cintura —Ya, creo que así —de esta forma se aseguraba que este quieto, mientras Teseo se sintió incómodo, con lo que ahora sabia ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Perseo no se daba cuenta pero él si, las señales eran muchas. Respiro despacio y trato de no ruborizarse por la cercanía del otro. Aunque no hacía un buen intento, sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo.

**_Nico se puso a hurgar en su propia mochila, que por lo visto las cazadoras habían llenado con todas sus cosas (aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se habrían colado sin ser vistas en Westover Hall). _**

Las cazadoras tenían sonrisas maliciosas mirando a los campistas que prefirieron no saber como es que lo hicieron y si tal vez hicieron más que llevarse esas cosas.

**_Sacó un montón de figuritas y las dejó sobre la nieve. Eran réplicas en miniatura de los dioses y los héroes griegos, entre ellos Zeus con un rayo en la mano, Ares con su lanza, y Apolo con el carro del sol._**

—Interesante —murmuraron los dioses, hace mucho que no les hacían figurillas a escala tan pequeñas, por lo general eran grandes estatuas, no pequeñas imágenes.

Nico se resguardó aún más la caja que le había dado Jason, en este momento eso le hacía sentir tranquilo. Había recuperado parte de lo que el fue, ya fuera bueno o malo, lo tenía de vuelta en sus manos.

**_—Buena colección —le dije._**

**_Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja._**

Percy hizo un puchero pensando que el no tenía colección de nada, eso le puso algo triste. Su mami no tenía mucho dinero para comprarle cosas como los demás niños y cuando le compraba algo Gabe se lo rompía. Se acurruco contra el pecho de su padre queriendo olvidar este hecho. Este solo lo acaricio sin entender porque el apego repentino.

**_—Casi los tengo todos, además de sus cromos holográficos. Sólo me faltan unos cuantos muy raros._**

—Solo le falta una figurilla de los dioses —Bianca sonrió con tristeza, se preguntaba si su hermano la habría conseguido en todos estos años, quizá ya ni jugaba eso. A pesar de que solo se la vivía peleando con él por ese juego, sabia muy bien que cartas tenía y que figuras también, le agradaba decir que conocía esos detalles de él. Mismos que ahora desconocía.

**_—¿Llevas mucho tiempo jugando a este juego?_**

**_—Sólo este año. Antes... —frunció el ceño._**

**_—¿Qué? —le pregunté._**

—Eso antes ¿Qué? —se preguntaba Atenea, eso le distraía de la incomodidad que creía en su pecho, un dolor que se hacía más agudo. No comprendía porque ellos no parecían saber nada de su pasado ¿Dónde los había encerrado o puesto su tío para que vivieran tanto y sin recuerdos? Ella tenía el sentimiento que ya lo había deducido antes, pero ahora desconocía la respuesta ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Maldito cerebro con tan poca capacidad de almacenamiento.

**_—Lo he olvidado. Es extraño. —parecía incómodo, pero no le duró mucho—. Oye, ¿me enseñas esa espada que has usado antes?_**

Más de uno arrullo, se escuchaba tan mono haciendo tantas preguntas a la vez. Nico solo quería que el Mal nacido capítulo termine de una buena vez.

**_Saqué a Contracorriente y le expliqué cómo pasaba de ser un bolígrafo a una espada cuando le quitabas el capuchón._**

**_—¡Qué pasada! ¿Nunca se le acaba la tinta?_**

—En realidad no —comento Quiron frunciendo el ceño, el lo había usado por años y nunca se había terminado o fallado. Annabeth frunció el ceño, sentía que ella sabía algo de eso.

**_—Bueno, en realidad no lo utilizo para escribir._**

—Pero es una pluma ¿Sirve para eso, no? —indagó Piper viendo a Quiron.

—Si, pero olvidé decirle como hacer para que funcione como pluma y no espada –explico el centauro.

—Pones el capuchón en la parte de atrás para usarla como bolígrafo —contesto Annabeth frunciendo más el ceño ¿Cómo sabia ella eso? Quiron asintió a sus palabras. Ni ella mismo lo sabía pero nadie dijo nada más.

**_—¿De verdad eres hijo de Poseidón?_**

**_—Pues sí._**

**_—Entonces sabrás hacer surf muy bien._**

—¿Qué es surf? —preguntaron los hijos de Poseidón menos Percy que solo seguía acurrucado contra su padre, tal vez planeando dormir de nuevo, lo habían despertado muy temprano si contaban con que había tenido una aventura nocturna.

—Es un deporte acuático que se realiza en el agua sobre unas tablas —explico a breves rasgos Piper, ellos solo se quedaron aún más intrigados.

—Tal vez después se puedan enterar, dejen que continúen —masculló Tritón viendo a los otros, Teseo tenía un puchero, él quería saber ahora pero el apretón de Perseo lo distrajo de seguir preguntando.

**_Miré a Grover, que hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa._**

**_—¡Jo, Nico! —le dije—. Nunca lo he probado._**

—Los dos son una ternura —Afrodita suspiro encantada, estaba tan llena de energía, tanto amor en el libro y en el aire, era reconfortante. Muy a pesar de que uno de sus proyectos se negara a aceptar el amor.

**_Él siguió haciendo preguntas. ¿Me peleaba mucho con Thalia, dado que era hija de Zeus? (Ésa no la respondí.) _**

—Me peleaba con él, si pero no por ser hija de Zeus —ella hizo una mueca, no creía que sus no-genes tuvieran que ver con sus peleas con Percy.

—Ahora lo se cara de pino —Nico había salido de su escondite y rodó los ojos —Se pelean porque los dos son unos cabezas duras —

—Habló el señor yo admito todos mis errores sin rechistar ¿no? —rodo los ojos ella.

—Al menos yo no me ando peleando con él simplemente por quien se come la última rebanada de pastel —atacó Nico, las manos de Thalia echaban chispas.

—Claro, porque has de pelear, si Sally te la termino dando a ti —ella volteó el rostro indignada, Nico sonrió arrogante.

—Eso es porque ustedes se estaban peleando por gusto, me la gané —Ella le saco la lengua muy maduramente, el solo seguía sonriendo.

—Se parecen demasiado a sus padres —murmuraron las diosas, porque así solían empezar las "grandes" peleas de los tres grandes, por bobadas. Como quien era el consentido de mamá Rea, que desastres eran peores, que si uno había comido más galletas de Hestia que el otro. No, que va, no eran igual a sus padres, al menos ellos parecían más maduros porque admitían que eran peleas tontas y terminaban pronto, sus padres solo las hacían más grandes.

Los tres grandes, dos dioses y el otro semidiós, se hicieron los desentendidos de las miradas de las diosas. Zeus leyó más para terminarlo con esto.

**_Si la madre de Annabeth era Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que tirarse por el acantilado? _**

La rubia solo suspiro, Nico era un niño ahí y no entendía que eso había sido por salvarles, si no se hubiese lanzado contra Espino, no les habría dado tiempo de escapar de ahí, ni a las cazadoras de darle a Espino. Después de todo, el hecho de que ella colgara de su espalda había hecho que le prestara menos atención a estas y dándoles una mejor oportunidad para dar donde querían.

**_(Tuve que contenerme para no estrangularlo.) ¿Annabeth era mi novia? (A esas alturas ya estaba a punto de meterlo en un saco y arrojárselo a los lobos.)_**

—Eras una bolita de ternura —susurro Will ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de Nico que él solo devolvió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—En ese momento, no lo era pero después —murmuró Malcom y después río, aún recordaba cuando esos se la pasaban discutiendo y después su hermana no paraba de hablar de Percy, no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo hablaba de él, ya sea insultandolo o recordando sus aventuras. Al igual que todos, esperaba que pronto él esté ahí con ellos, extrañaba a Percy y verlo discutir con Annabeth.

**_Supuse que iba a preguntarme cuántos puntos extra tenía, como si yo fuera un personaje de su juego, pero entonces se nos acercó Zoë Belladona._**

—No iba a llegar hasta ese punto, sesos de alga —masculló Nico frunciendo el ceño pero si quería mostrarle su colección, tal vez enseñarle también a jugarlo, apretó la mano de Will. Quería a Percy para poder golpearlo por idiota.

**_—Percy Jackson._**

**_Zoë tenía ojos de un tono castaño oscuro y una nariz algo respingona. _**

Ella involuntariamente se llevó la mano al rostro y toco su nariz ¿Enserio era así?

**_Con su diadema de plata y su expresión altanera, parecía un miembro de la realeza y yo casi hube de reprimir el impulso de ponerme firmes y decir: «Sí, mi señora.» _**

Ella río ante el pensamiento de Percy, estaba visto que Thalia no se equivocaba en decir que a veces pensaba solo en tonterías, pero vaya que no estaba tan errado. Miro a Lina Adara, antes de conocerle, si le trataban de esa forma, a ella y a sus hermanas a pesar de su edad porque valoraban lo que hacían. Hasta que lo conoció, aún maldecía ese día pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle que fue un cerdo y que su actitud debía cambiar bastante.

**_Ella me observó con desagrado, como si fuese una bolsa de ropa sucia que le habían mandado recoger._**

—Así que seguirán viéndome así —susurro Percy aún contra el pecho de su padre, quería a su mamá, la extrañaba. Poseidón solo acarició su espalda, estaba preocupado por las cosas que oía, la gente había sido cruel con su hijo. Percy cerró los ojos pensando en su mamá.

**_—Acompañadme —me dijo—. La señora Artemisa desea hablar con vos._**

—Y ahora pide una audiencia con él, esto solo se torna más extraño y no me gusta —decía Apolo por lo bajo mirando a su hermana, ella tampoco parecía entender demasiado a su yo del libro pero sabia que sus motivos tenía.

**_* * *_**

**_Me guió hasta la última tienda, que no parecía diferente de las otras, y me hizo pasar. Bianca estaba sentada junto a la chica del pelo rojizo. A mí aún me costaba pensar en ella como en la diosa Artemisa._**

Clarisse le daba la razón, algunos dioses no se veían verdaderamente como lo que eran, o al menos como los idializaban, pero aún así seguían siendo poderosos y todos lo sabían a la perfección. Nadie quería meterse con un dios y enfadarlo, al menos no de forma consciente, a menos que fueran Percy Jackson y dejaran que su pensamiento corra tan libre como el océano.

**_El interior de la tienda era cálido y confortable. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras de seda y almohadones. En el centro, un brasero dorado parecía arder solo, sin combustible ni humo. _**

—Son cosas especiales que hizo Hecate para mi y mis cazadoras, así que no habrá mucho de esos a más de los míos —explico Artemisa, a Percy el nombre que dijo le sonó conocido pero no se movió de donde estaba, estaba quedándose dormido.

**_Detrás de la diosa, en un soporte de roble, reposaba su enorme arco de plata, que estaba trabajado de tal manera que recordaba los cuernos de una gacela. _**

—Tiene buen ojo —murmuró Phoebe y Thalia negó con la cabeza, hace mucho tiempo las cazadoras habían estado hablando sobre cierto tema. A la Artemisa de su tiempo la idea no le desagradaba pero no la permitía porque ella no podía obligar a nadie a unirse a la caza, por más que ella quisiera mucho al muchacho. Pero la de aquí del pasado no sabían y muchas de las cazadoras le habían dicho a Thalia para decirle pero ella insistía en que diría lo mismo. Pero no por eso dejaban de insistir.

**_De las paredes colgaban pieles de animales como el oso negro, el tigre y otros que no supe identificar._**

—Son animales tan antiguos como el mismo mundo —se jactó Artemisa acariciando su arco como si fuera un venado manso, su hermano advirtió que ella parecía ya haber descubierto que es lo que quería hacer su yo del libro, eso seguía sin gustarle porque ella no solía estar tan extraña.

**_Pensé que un activista de los derechos de los animales habría sufrido un ataque al ver todo aquello. _**

Artemisa y Dioniso fruncieron el ceño mientras negaban con la cabeza, ellos no tendrían porque hacer eso, eran los dioses quienes habían cazado eso, así que a diferencia de los humanos ellos no destruían la naturaleza. Al menos los que eran apegados a ella.

**_Pero como Artemisa era la diosa de la caza, quizá tenía el poder de reemplazar a cada animal que abatía_**.

—Si, puedo hacer eso y mucho más, también me puedo encargar de infractores de la naturaleza —vio a los semidioses significativamente como advirtiéndoles que más vale que se comporten o la pagarían caro, en especial los varones. Estos tragaron saliva, juraron internamente comportarse, no querían ser animales o plantas o en lo que los fuera a convertir.

**_Me pareció que había otra piel tendida a su lado y, de repente, advertí que era un animal vivo: un ciervo de pelaje reluciente y cuernos plateados, que apoyaba la cabeza confiadamente en su regazo._**

**_—Siéntate con nosotras, Percy Jackson —dijo la diosa._**

Apolo trató de no actuar muy sorprendido, después de todo se veía que el pequeño Percy la conocía, podía ser que el mayor no la recordara pero ella a él si, así que no era de sorprender que tuviera familiaridad con él pero igual no dejaba de molestarle algo de todo ese encuentro ¿Celos de hermano? No ¿Qué su hermana del libro y la de aquí parecían esconder un secreto? Si, eso era lo más probable.

**_Me senté en el suelo frente a ella. La diosa me estudió con atención, cosa que a mí me incomodaba. Tenía una mirada viejísima para ser una chica tan joven._**

Apolo respiró hondo, seguramente ella había estado evaluando que tanto daño habían hecho los atacantes de Percy y que tanto quedaba del niño que alguna vez cuidó.

**_—¿Te sorprende mi edad? —me preguntó._**

**_—Eh... un poco._**

**_—Puedo aparecer como una mujer adulta, o como un fuego llameante, o como desee. _**

—Eso es super guay —murmuró Travis y Connor asintió, los dos se imaginaban las travesuras que podrían hacer si pudieran hacer eso. Las hijas de Demeter como leyendo sus pensamientos solo rodaron los ojos.

Leo por su parte sonreía travieso mirando a Piper que solo negó con la cabeza, el tenía la mirada de yo puedo hacer eso último, menos mal Zeus siguió leyendo evitando que haga algún movimiento.

**_Pero esta apariencia es la que prefiero. Viene a ser la edad de mis cazadoras y de todas las jóvenes doncellas que continúan bajo mi protección hasta que se echan a perder._**

—¿Cómo? —pregunto más de uno sin entender, incluso las chicas ¿Ellas se echaban a perder? ¡Ni que fueran producto de almacén!

**_—¿Cómo...?_**

**_—Hasta que crecen. Hasta que enloquecen por los chicos, y se vuelven tontas e inseguras y se olvidan de sí mismas._**

Piper apretó los labios, se sintió demasiado identificada con esas líneas pero aún así no sentía que se haya echado a perder como decía ella. Después de todo ella tenía a Jason ¿no?

Algunos solo abrieron la boca ligeramente como reconociendo y aceptando esa respuesta, otras fruncieron el ceño ante esto, eso no era echarse a perder, era solo querer ser normales. Todos los adolescentes pasaban por eso, era correcto que quisieran vivir eso pero bueno las cazadoras tenían su propia forma de pensar.

**_—Ah._**

**_Zoë se había sentado a su derecha y me miraba de un modo furibundo, como si yo fuese el culpable de todos los males que Artemisa había descrito. _**

—Tal vez no, pero al ser un chico es natural que llegue a hacer eso —dijo Zoë, más de uno quería replicarle aquello pero ninguno se atrevió.

—Algunas chicas también llegan a hacer eso —dijo Orión —Así que no esta bien meter a todos en el mismo termino —ella se lo quedo mirando y rodó los ojos, siempre habían discutido así, era como tener un hermano molesto. El rubio sonrió, le gustaba cuando ella no podía refutar nada a su lógica.

**_Como si la mera noción de ser un chico la hubiera inventado yo._**

—Ella no debió mirarlo así, él no tenía la culpa de lo que habían hecho otros —mascullo con enojo Belerofonte mirando hacia Lina Adara que le gruñó, Aquiles solo froto sus brazos calmandole.

—Lo sabemos Bele y me parece que tu hermano le hará entender eso —le sonrío al castaño y este hizo lo mismo, dejo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de él como si nada.

**_—Has de perdonar a mis cazadoras si no se muestran muy amigables contigo —dijo Artemisa—. Es rarísimo que entren chicos en este campamento. _**

—Demasiado extraño —admitieron los dioses.

—Pero viendo el comportamiento del pequeño Percy es entendible el porqué —termino de decir Apolo.

—Aunque es probable que nunca lo presentara como protegido ante la caza —añadió Hermes viendo a las cazadoras.

—Nunca lo llevo con nosotras por respeto a todas, pero alguna vez la seguimos porque nos preocupaba que pasara tanto tiempo en tierra y no en su deber —explico Phoebe viendo a su señora —Por lo general cuando era de cuidar niñas pequeñas, las llevaba, aún lo hace y nos extraño que si estuviera cuidando de otra más no la llevara, así que ahí la descubrimos y no fue para mal porque el no demostró ser malo pero eso sí Zoë no se acercó nunca a él —

Artemisa asintió, eso explicaba bien las cosas, miro al niño que ahora dormía contra el pecho de su tío y babeando un poco. Se notaba por mucho que él no se convertiría en esos hombres cerdos.

**_Normalmente les está prohibido el menor contacto con las cazadoras. El último que pisó el campamento... —miró a Zoë—. ¿Cuál fue?_**

**_—Ese chico de Colorado. Lo transformasteis en un jackalope, mi señora._**

Más de uno de los mestizos hombres trago saliva, excepto Teseo, el disfrutaba de molestar a las cazadoras en los Elíseos, no importaba que le lanzaran flechas era divertido y le parecía que ellas también se divertían.

Perseo que también recordaba eso solo negó con la cabeza, menos mal que no podían convertirlo en algo o solo se la pasaría en forma de animal ahí en los Elíseos.

**_—Ah, sí —asintió Artemisa, satisfecha—. Me gusta hacer jackalopes, ya sabes, ese animal de la mitología americana, mezcla de liebre y antílope. _**

—Oh si, me encantan esos animales —Artemisa lo hacia sonar como la cosa más fácil y divertida del mundo, como si no estuviera mal convertir a unos cuantos jóvenes en animales y cazarlos por mera diversión.

—Eso está bien, antes les gustaba convertirlos en venados, pero por lo visto quería que fueran más escurridizas sus víctimas —agregó Orión también como si nada, los dos se ganaron miradas extrañadas de parte de los demás como si estuvieran locos.

Jason comenzaba a creer que así era pero no por eso se alejó del semigigante, le parecía cómodo estar junto a él, el calor que su cuerpo producía le hacía sentir tibio ¿Así era tener más hermanos mayores? Es decir más hermanos que te cuiden y protejan, no de la otra clase que tenía que eran dioses y solo se la pasaban ignorandote y mandandote a misiones. Más hermanos como Thalia. El sueño tal vez comenzaba a afectarle, la aventura nocturna de Percy también le pasaba factura.

**_En todo caso, te he llamado para que me hables un poco más de la mantícora. Bianca me ha contado algunas de las cosas inquietantes que el monstruo dijo. Pero quizá ella no las haya entendido bien. Quiero oírlas de tus labios._**

—Si claro, obtener mejor información de un muchacho que de la chica, mejor que diga que quería ver a su nuevo hermano a solas —masculló Apolo medio molesto y ocasionando la risa de parte de Hermes.

—Oh, vamos, también adoras al muchacho —lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro haciendo que Apolo quite la mala cara.

—Eso es lo peor, no se si son celos contra Arty o contra el chico —hizo un puchero, estimaba a los dos y tal vez le molestaba el hecho de que ella fuera más cercana a él que, bueno, él ¿Estaba incluido en ese paquete de hermanos que tenían esos dos? Más les valía que si. Hermes solo negó con la cabeza, su amigo era un caso, uno bastante apuesto pero igual todo un caso.

**_Se lo conté todo, de principio a fin. Cuando terminé, Artemisa puso una mano en su arco, pensativa._**

**_—Ya me temía que tendría que usarlo._**

Zeus se puso alerta, odiaba ya no saberlo todo como antes, que su mente solo fuera del tamaño de una moneda tal vez, pero su instinto. Ese paternal al que hace siglos no le prestaba atención. Le decía que el hecho de que use ese arco en especial era muy mala señal.

Y no era el único con ese presentimiento, Apolo y los demás dioses también lo sentían así. Ella solo usaba ese arco para cacerías sumamente peligrosas, la mayoría de ellas terminaba con una Artemisa visitando a Apolo por un tiempo más del necesario. Así que veían con preocupación a Artemisa, ella solo acariciaba su arco con tranquilidad parecía ya saber lo que pasaría.

**_Zoë se echó hacia delante._**

**_—¿Lo decís por el rastro, mi señora?_**

—¿Qué rastro? —pregunto Chris Rodríguez y los demás parecían preguntarse lo mismo que ellos.

Artemisa solo miró a los chicos y luego a Percy que dormía entre los brazos de su padre: —La cacería de un monstruo eso es seguro.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que aterrorizó a más de uno e hizo que los preocuparse aún más. Apolo comenzaba a temer por ese monstruo, que ese fuera ese monstruo.

**_—Sí._**

**_—¿Qué rastro? —pregunté._**

—El que seguramente los llevo hasta ellos —murmuró por lo bajo Frank sospechando que las cazadoras no habían estado ahí solo por pura casualidad, seguramente les habían estado siguiendo los pasos para descubrir el paradero no solo de una nueva cazadora, si no también de un monstruo en específico. Tal vez alguno de ellos atraía al monstruo.

**_—Están apareciendo criaturas que yo no había cazado en milenios —murmuró Artemisa—. Presas tan antiguas que casi las había olvidado. _**

—Eso no suena para nada bien —murmuró Zeus deteniendo la lectura, los demás dioses estaban igual porque había monstruos con los que habían tenido que lidiar demasiado y por mucho tiempo para destruirlos, en especial aquellos que habitaban el mar.

Poseidón solo abrazó a Percy mientras Anfitrite se aferraba a Tritón, los dos ya suponían de muchas criaturas que habían vuelto, lo que les hizo comenzar a pensar en especial una. Una en la que no querían volver a pensar en lo que tenían de existencia y que esperaban que no haya renacido con estos monstruos.

**_Me miró fijamente. Vinimos aquí ayer noche porque detectamos la presencia de la mantícora. Pero ése no era el monstruo que ando buscando. _**

—Estaban buscando tal vez uno más peligroso que la Mantícora —murmuró Hylla y las cazadoras a su alrededor asintieron. Vaya que había sido más peligroso, pero solo por su mera existencia más no por los ataques que pudiera proporcionar.

**_Vuelve a repetirme lo que dijo el doctor Espino exactamente._**

**_—Eh... «Me horrorizan los bailes de colegio.»_**

Más de uno golpeó su frente, la lectura había estado bastante tensa pero solo esa frase hizo que a todos la tensión se le vaya ¿Por qué Artemisa querría saber que le horrorizaban los bailes? Pero bueno era Percy.

**_—No, no. Después de eso._**

**_—Dijo que alguien llamado el General me lo iba a explicar todo._**

—Alguien muy poco agradable de hecho —murmuró Zoë de mal humor ante la nueva mención de ese nombre, comenzó a afilar las puntas de su flecha. Al menos ahora tenía una vida más tranquila que cuando estaba con ellos, sin escuchar sus gritos contra todas ellas. Era mejor no recordar esa vida, esa que aunque con cosas malas, tuvo que dejar por culpa de ese.

**_Zoë palideció. Se volvió hacia Artemisa y empezó a decirle algo, pero la diosa alzó una mano._**

**_—Continúa, Percy._**

**_—Bueno, entonces se refirió al Gran Despertador..._**

**_—Despertar —me corrigió Bianca._**

—Siempre hacia eso conmigo —Nico suspiro, su hermana después de todo siempre había pensado en él. No entendía que la orilló a dejarle ¿Era muy cansado cuidarle? ¿Tan mal se portaba para eso? No era su culpa haber sido así, era solo un niño asustado con todo ese mundo.

**_—Eso. Y dijo: «Pronto tendremos al monstruo más importante de todos. El que provocará la caída del Olimpo.»_**

Los tres nuevos semidioses no recordaban todo lo de monstruos que quisieran y la cara de los dioses ante la mención de eso palidecieron. Estaba seguros de que era ese monstruo, aunque aún no querían admitirlo.

Apolo miraba preocupado a Artemisa y lo que pasaría en el futuro, ella le dio una mirada tranquila, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Algo le decía que de ella no dependía encontrar ese monstruo, que ella iba más por salvar a la chica que por ese monstruo. Y eso tal vez era lo que más aterraba a Apolo además que estaba seguro que su padre no le dejaría intervenir, al menos no él del libro.

**_La diosa permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua._**

**_—Quizá mentía —sugerí._**

**_Artemisa meneó la cabeza._**

La de la sala hacia lo mismo, aunque presentía que el chico del libro lo decía para tranquilizarla, quizá quedaban rezagos de ese cariño que le tenía como hermana cuando pequeño, e intentaba protegerla como lo hacía Apolo en muchas ocasiones.

**_—No, no mentía. He sido demasiado lenta en percibir los signos. Tengo que cazar a ese monstruo._**

—O tal vez alguien no te dejo verlos antes —Ares miro significativamente a su padre que solo frunció el ceño. No podía ir contra esa lógica, seguramente ella había visto las señales pero él las desestimaba y le prohibía seguir con el tema, junto con alguna amenaza.

**_Haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer asustada, Zoë asintió._**

Zoë pensó que no era para menos que lo esté, conociendo muy bien a su señora y a quien se iba a enfrentar no era para menos que su yo del libro lo este.

**_—Saldremos de inmediato, mi señora._**

**_—No, Zoë. Esto he de hacerlo sola._**

**_—Pero Artem..._**

—No iba a arriesgarte ni a ti ni a las cazadoras —dijo Artemisa viendo a Zoë, ella asintió mansamente.

**_—Es una tarea demasiado peligrosa incluso para las cazadoras. Tú ya sabes dónde debo empezar la búsqueda, y no puedes acompañarme allí._**

—Yo no quiero que empiece ninguna búsqueda —Apolo ya estaba más que aterrado pensando que ella se iba a meter a la boca del lobo, apretó la mano que le ofreció Hermes.

—Seguro estará bien —trataba de calmar él pero no sonaba seguro de ello, con su hijo del libro y los aliados que este tenía no podía estarlo, todo el asunto ya le tenía de los nervios también.

**_—Como... como deseéis, mi señora._**

**_—Hallaré a esa criatura —prometió Artemisa—. Y la traeré de vuelta al Olimpo para el solsticio de invierno. Será la prueba que necesito para convencer a la Asamblea de Dioses del peligro que corremos._**

—Eso significa que el cabeza de aire mayor aún no quiere oír razones, incluso siendo testigo de todo lo que sucedía —Hablo Demeter mirando a Zeus que solo atinó a seguir leyendo, se comenzaba a creer eso de que era un cabezota muy seriamente.

**_—¿Y usted, señora, sabe de qué monstruo se trata? —pregunté._**

**_Artemisa agarró su arco con fuerza._**

**_—Recemos para que esté equivocada._**

—Lo malo es que sobre monstruos casi nunca lo esta —musitó por lo bajo Atenea frunciendo el ceño, aún quería saber que monstruos era, que eran esos recuerdos sobre Tritón, donde estaba su hija. Ser semidiós y tener una mente tan pobre era un asco, porque se estaba mareando con todas las ideas que tenía, además de todo lo que sentía. Esto era una tortura ¿Cómo lidiaban con todo esto los demás semidioses?

**_—¿Una diosa puede rezar? —inquirí, porque era una idea que nunca se me había ocurrido._**

—De poder se puede, ahora que a quien le recemos y nos escuche es una cosa muy distinta —comento Hermes como si nada pero su mano estaba sosteniendo la de Apolo que había sonreído ante la pregunta de Percy igual que muchos.

**_La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó por sus labios._**

—Ha hecho que Artemisa sonría, vaya que logra imposibles —murmuró Tritón mirando a otro que lograba que la diosa también sonría pero que se hacia el desentendido de su mirada y la divertida de Afrodita.

—Parece que es algo que solo los hijos de Poseidón logran —Apolo sonrió un poco más porque Artemisa en la sala si que estaba sonriendo por la pregunta que hizo el Percy del libro.

**_—Antes de irme, Percy Jackson, tengo una tarea para ti._**

**_—¿Incluye acabar convertido en un jackalope de ésos?_**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluyendo a las cazadoras. Artemisa solo negó con la cabeza divertida.

**_—Lamentablemente, no. _**

—Muy lamentable, habría sido un hermoso Jackalope —Thalia lo dijo con mucha pena haciendo reír a los demás.

—Si fue una hermosa cobaya acuática, imagínate de Jackalope —continuó Leo —Un Jackalope marino, vaya espécimen —se llevo una mano a la barbilla y pareció que se le ocurrió algo porque comenzó a escribir en su libreta muy rápido.

**_Quiero que escoltes a las cazadoras hasta el Campamento Mestizo. Allí permanecerán a salvo hasta mi regreso._**

**_—¿Qué? —soltó Zoë—. ¡Pero Artemisa! Nosotras aborrecemos ese lugar. La última vez..._**

Quiron se estremeció recordando esa última vez que mencionaban en el libro. Las cazadoras sonrieron inocentes ante esto, para ellas, ellos se lo habían buscado.

**_—Ya lo sé —respondió la diosa—. Pero estoy segura de que Dioniso no nos guardará rencor por un pequeño, eh... malentendido. _**

—¿Malentendido? —El centauro arqueó una ceja mirándole y ella solo sonrió, ella podía imaginar claramente cómo había terminado aquella visita.

—Quemaron nuestras cabañas —se quejó uno de Hermes y otros más asintieron incluso Luke.

—Muchos salieron heridos —frunció el ceño Luke —otros quedaron con traumas hacia el fuego —

—Algunos ni siquiera querían volver al lago después de lo que hicieron con ellos —continuó Travis —Otros casi quedaron desnudos y sin nariz gracias a las cazadoras —

—Los hijos de Apolo no pudieron cantar en meses y ni que decir sobre lanzar una flecha, pensaban que se volverían a convertir en cobras venenosas —agregó Connor y muchos se estremecieron.

—Ellos tienen la culpa por meterse con nosotras, más de uno se quiso pasar de listo con nosotras, así que solo hicimos justicia por nuestra mano —comentó Phoebe como si nada, los campistas de esa vez solo le dieron una mirada amarga.

—Estoy seguro que aún estoy molesto —masculló Dioniso pensando en todo el trabajo que habría tenido que hacer por la pelea entre ellos, como si no tuviera suficiente con cuidar de todos ellos, ellas simplemente le agregaban más trabajo a eso. Ariadna trataba de calmarlo, Artemisa solo sonreía inocente.

**_Tenéis derecho a usar la cabaña número ocho siempre que la necesitéis. Además, tengo entendido que han reconstruido las cabañas que vosotras incendiasteis._**

—Con mucho esfuerzo se hizo —murmuraron los campistas, aún molestos con esa visita. Siempre que ellas iban, eso terminaba mal y no exactamente para ellas.

**_Zoë masculló algo sobre estúpidos campistas..._**

Los campistas se reservaron sus propios murmullos, solo porque no querían desatar una nueva guerra ahí. Las cazadoras actuaban como si nada, Thalia solo rodaba los ojos, ambos lados se comportaban como niños pequeños, lo que le recordó su "niño" pequeño.

Miro a Jason y este parecía tener mala noche o algo porque estaba durmiendose ahí sentado, se estaba acomodando contra Orión. Eso la hizo sonreír, su hermano se veía tan tierno resistiendo el sueño, le recordaba cuando tenía tres años y hacía lo mismo para poder ver televisión con ella hasta tarde, nunca lo lograba.

**_—Y ya sólo queda una decisión que tomar. —Artemisa se volvió hacia Bianca—. ¿Te has decidido ya, niña?_**

**_Bianca vaciló._**

**_—Aún me lo estoy pensando._**

—Debería habérselo pensado más —Nico apretó los puños, estaba a punto de oír como su hermana se hacía cazadora y le dejaba de lado.

—Todo estará bien, Nico —susurraba Hazel sosteniendo su otra mano, él solo asintió suspirando. Todo estaría bien porque los tenía a ellos.

**_—Un momento —dije—. ¿Pensarse qué?_**

**_—Me han propuesto... que me una a las cazadoras._**

—Pero generalmente les das más tiempo —decía Apolo, estaba visto que Artemisa tenía prisa por nombrarla cazadora.

—Y creo saber porque —Miró a Zoë que solo miraba sus dagas, había un tema que por un tiempo ellas venían hablando, imaginaba que era por ese tema.

**_—¿Cómo? ¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! Tienes que ir al Campamento Mestizo y ponerte en manos de Quirón. Es el único modo de que aprendas a sobrevivir por tus propios medios._**

Artemisa y las cazadoras negaron con la cabeza, para ellas no era la única opción.

**_—¡No es el único modo para una chica! —dijo Zoë._**

**_No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._**

**_—¡Bianca, el campamento es un sitio guay! Tiene un establo de pegasos y un ruedo para combatir a espada... Quiero decir, ¿qué sacas uniéndote a las cazadoras?_**

—Demasiado, una familia, la inmortalidad, el hecho de vivir libre —comenzó a decir Phoebe atrayendo la atención de más de una y haciendo que los chicos frunzan el ceño ante esto.

**_—Para empezar —repuso Zoë—, la inmortalidad._**

**_La miré boquiabierto; luego me volví hacia Artemisa._**

**_—¿Está de broma, no?_**

—Zoë raramente bromea y es especial con eso — aclaro la diosa mirando a las chicas que aún parecían interesadas en lo de las cazadoras.

**_—Zoë raramente bromea —dijo Artemisa—. Mis cazadoras me siguen en mis aventuras. Son mis servidoras, mis camaradas, mis compañeras de armas. Una vez que me han jurado lealtad, se vuelven inmortales, sí. Salvo que caigan en el campo de batalla, cosa muy improbable, o que falten a su juramento._**

—Lo cual es muy malo porque podrías pasar de la cazar a ser cazada —murmuraron algunos campistas sabiendo bien algunas historias de la diosa, las chicas que antes vieran a las cazadoras como posibilidad comenzaron a vacilar, otras no.

**_—¿Y qué han de jurar? —pregunté._**

**_—Que renuncian para siempre al amor romántico —dijo Artemisa—. Que no crecerán ni contraerán matrimonio. Que seguirán siendo doncellas eternamente._**

—¿Tu juraste ser un doncel para siempre? —pregunto Teseo burlonamente a su rubio hermano, siempre hacia esa pregunta en los Elíseos.

—No, pero juro que te golpeare si sigues fastidiando —le sonrió mientras acomodaba a Jason con ayuda de Annabeth, el chico había caído sucumbido al sueño.

—¿Quieres golpear a un convaleciente? ¿Y así te llamas buena persona? —Teseo se llevó una mano al pecho como dolido, Perseo rodó los ojos ni estando herido dejaba de molestar.

—Si se trata de golpearte a ti, si aún lo sigo siendo —Orión le sonrió más y Teseo hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco haciendo que Perseo le sostenga mejor de la cintura y evitando que caiga del asiento a más de que se lastime más.

—Los convalecientes no molestan a los demás Teseo —regaño Perseo, el otro solo asintió desviando la mirada y el rostro ¿Qué le pasaba a Teseo? Porque ahora se quedó muy quieto.

_Su boca estaba muy cerca_ pensaba Teseo mirando el suelo con atención, esperando que su rostro no esté tan rojo como creía. Esto de saber como se sentía, solo le hacía las cosas difíciles porque él no quería esto, no quería ilusionarse y que después se lo quiten, siempre se lo quitaban.

**_—¿Cómo usted, señora?_**

**_La diosa asintió._**

**_Traté de imaginarme aquello. Ser inmortal. Vagabundear por ahí con tus amigas del colé para siempre. No me cabía en la cabeza._**

Thalia y las cazadoras rodaron los ojos, no eran amigas del cole como el pensaba, eran mucho más que eso. Eran familia y no vagaban. Pero que podían hacer, eran solo los pensamientos de un chico inmaduro e inocente.

**_—O sea que usted recorre el país reclutando mestizas..._**

**_—No sólo mestizas —me interrumpió Zoë—. La señora Artemisa no discrimina a nadie por su nacimiento. Todas aquellas que honren a la diosa pueden unirse a nosotras. Mestizas, ninfas, mortales..._**

Todas las cazadoras comenzaron a asentir, no todos ellas eran mestizas, algunas habían sido ninfas que casi sucumbieron a las manos de un sátiro o un mortal, otras mortales, otras cuantas nayades que decidieron dejar su morada porque algo hombre había decidido hacer de sus aguas algo asqueroso.

**_—¿Y tú qué eres?_**

**_Un relámpago de cólera cruzó su mirada._**

—Algo que no soy más por culpa de un hombre —soltó con asco Zoë mirando a Lina Adara que solo bufo, aún no se arrepentía de haberle usado, el pensaba que ella tenía la culpa, él nunca le dijo que estaría con ella para siempre ni mucho menos, ella sola se había dado esperanzas. Para él ella había sido muy tonta y ya.

**_—Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia. La cuestión es que Bianca puede unirse a nosotras si lo desea. La decisión está en sus manos._**

—Y la tomo sin consultar a nadie y tal vez sin pensarlo bien —murmuró Hades sintiendo una gran pena por sus hijos, uno se quedaba herido por ello y la otra sabia que no sobreviviría ante su decisión, los dos estarían mal. Estaban mal.

**_—¡Es una locura, Bianca! —le dije—. ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? Nico no puede convertirse en cazadora._**

Nico le agradecía en este momento esas palabras a Percy, al menos él intento que entrara en razón. Él recién sabia esto, aún recordaba cuando Bianca le dio la noticia _Me iré con ellas Nico, pero prometo visitarte _eso le había molestado bastante pero creyó en esa promesa, misma que no tardó en romper.

**_—Desde luego que no —dijo Artemisa—. El irá al campamento. Por desgracia, es lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar un chico._**

**_—¡Eh! —protesté._**

—¡Eh! —también protestaron los de la sala y las chicas rieron, el centauro solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

**_—Podrás verlo de vez en cuando —le aseguró Artemisa a Bianca—. Pero ya no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad sobre él. _**

Y aquí estaba oyendo lo que Nico no quería oír, eso era lo que había convencido del todo a su hermana de dejarlo de lado.

—Deje de ser su responsabilidad —murmuró apretando la caja que guardaba en la chaqueta. Bianca solo miraba el suelo, tal vez de verdad había apresurado la decisión pero había sido tentador tener su vida de vuelta, volver a ser a la que protegían y no la protectora solamente.

**_Los instructores del campamento se harán cargo de su educación. Y tú tendrás una nueva familia. Nosotras._**

**_—Una nueva familia —repitió Bianca con aire de ensoñación—. Sin ninguna responsabilidad._**

—Ya tenías una familia —dijo Nico mirándola, ella levantó la mirada viendo la destruida de su hermano —Yo era tu familia —

—Nico, lo sigues siendo... —trato de decir ella pero Nico la detuvo.

—No, tu familia son las cazadoras —La ira refulgia en su mirada mientras con ambas manos apretaba la caja que tenía en la chaqueta —Pero yo también encontré una nueva —Hazel y Will apretaron sus manos a sus lados, Bianca aguantó su desprecio, sabia que lo merecía.

Zeus se apresuró a leer antes de que todo se pusiera peor, suficiente tenía con la desesperación de Thalia en el libro como para sumarle la de la sala.

**_—Bianca, no puedes hacerlo —insistí—. Es una locura._**

Nico aguantó las lágrimas de odio, ahora estaba escuchando que Percy al menos si se acordó de él, algo que la misma Bianca que era su hermana de sangre no hizo. Will lo abrazó igual que Hazel, de algún modo agradecía a Percy por darle a ellos, porque de alguna forma todo lo que sintió por él, lo llevó a este momento donde tenía gente que lo quería.

**_Ella miró a Zoë._**

**_—¿Vale la pena?_**

**_Zoë asintió._**

**_—Sí._**

Bianca solo miraba al frente, pensando que tal vez no valía tanto la pena, había perdido la primera familia que tuvo, a quién de verdad era su familia, solo por algo que creyó mejor. Pero no se podía echar para atrás con la decisión, solo buscar el perdón de esa persona.

**_—¿Qué tengo que hacer?_**

**_—Repite —le dijo Zoë—: Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa._**

Zeus se detuvo un momento ¿No iba a hacerse cazadora solo por leer esto verdad? Esperaba que no, aunque Artemisa sonreía traviesa, lo que no ayudaba a que el siguiera con la lectura.

**_—Pro... prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa._**

**_—Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la Cacería._**

**_Bianca repitió estas palabras._**

**_—¿Ya está?_**

**_Zoë asintió._**

**_—Si la señora Artemisa acepta tu compromiso, ya es vinculante._**

**_—Lo acepto —dijo Artemisa._**

Algunos dioses no entendían porque la prisa de ella pero la de la sala parecía comprenderlo a la perfección.

**_Las llamas del brasero se avivaron, arrojando por toda la estancia un resplandor plateado. Bianca no parecía distinta, pero ella respiró hondo, abrió los ojos y murmuró:_**

**_—Me siento... más fuerte._**

—Es natural, has obtenido la bendición de un dios —murmuró Thalia que aún no aprobaba lo que ella había hecho. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar no lo habría hecho si Jason estaba ahí pero aún así puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bianca tratando de reconfortarla —Solo tienen que hablar —le sonrió un poco y Bianca asintió.

**_—Bienvenida, hermana —dijo Zoë._**

**_—Recuerda tu promesa —añadió Artemisa—. Ahora es tu vida._**

—Lo único que le importaba —masculló Nico quería irse de ahí, huir de la sala pero a la vez quería mostrarle que él era fuerte, que él había salido adelante sin ella, que no la necesito para seguir de pie. Que al igual que ella, ya le había olvidado aunque no fuera cierto.

**_Yo no podía intervenir. Me sentía como un intruso. Y como un fracasado integral. No podía creer que hubiese llegado hasta allí y sufrido tanto para perder a Bianca a manos de un club femenino eterno._**

—Al menos hizo lo posible porque no fuera así —murmuró Rachel mirando a Nico. Este solo se dejaba abrazar por Hazel y Will, las personas a las que si le importaba.

**_—No te desesperes, Percy Jackson —me dijo Artemisa—. Aún tienes que mostrarles a los Di Angelo el campamento. Y si Nico así lo decide, puede quedarse a vivir allí._**

—Tal vez le de otra oportunidad al campamento cuando volvamos —murmuró Nico, él también se había apresurado tanto como Bianca con su decisión, Hazel y Will le sonrieron, estaban algo felices de oírle decir eso, querían que él se establezca en algún lado y deje de ser errante.

**_—Estupendo —dije, intentando no sonar arisco—. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar al campamento?_**

**_Artemisa cerró los ojos._**

**_—Se acerca el amanecer. _**

—Y el Dios más guay hará aparición —Apolo comenzó a aplaudir tratando de animar a los demás, todos estaban tenso por lo que pasaba con los Di' Angelo y lo logró pero solo un poco.

—Mentira porque no estaré ahí —hizo un mohín Hermes y Apolo lo miro mal.

—El dios más guay soy yo —replico y comenzaron a enfrascarse en una discusión de cual era el más guay de los dos, eso divirtió a más de uno. En especial cuando los dos gritaron muy agudo debido a las flechas que lanzó Artemisa.

—Dejen terminar de leer el capítulo —se quejo Zeus que ya quería terminar con toda la mezcla de emociones que sentía. Los dos dioses hicieron un puchero mientras se tomaban de la mano y guardaban silencio, al menos habían logrado que todos se animen.

**_Zoë, desmonta el campamento. Tenéis que llegar cuanto antes a Long Island sin sufrir daños. Pediré a mi hermano que os lleve._**

—¿Y subir a las cazadoras con el Dios del sol asegura que llegaran sin sufrir daño? —pregunto Dakota, muchos comenzaron a pensar en lo mismo. Apolo solo miro a las cazadoras, por mucho que ellas le odiaran por ser lo que era, ellos no se pelearian en medio vuelo del carro del sol ¿No? Ok tal vez si.

**_A Zoë no pareció entusiasmarle la idea, pero asintió y le dijo a Bianca que la siguiera. _**

—Nunca le entusiasma la idea, no se porque —Negó con la cabeza Apolo, Zoë gruño, si claro como si no supiera.

**_Cuando salían, ésta se detuvo un instante a mi lado._**

**_—Lo siento, Percy, pero deseo hacerlo. Lo deseo de verdad._**

Bianca solo seguía ahí sentada sin mirar a Nico, estaba comenzando a lidiar con las consecuencias de su decisión y lo seguiría haciendo, igual que Nico había lidiado con eso. Pero el detalle estaba en que él ya llevaba años con eso, ella apenas se había estado adaptando a esta. Y tampoco es que fuera a tener mucho tiempo para esto en su tiempo.

**_Salieron las dos y me quedé solo con aquella diosa de doce años._**

**_—Entonces —le dije con aire sombrío—, ¿su hermano se encargará de llevarnos, señora?_**

—Por supuesto que si —aseguro un sonriente Dios del sol.

—¿Llevar a un hijo de Poseidón por los cielos? No creo que sea la mejor opción y menos si también van los míos —decía Hades viendo con una ceja arqueada a su sobrino. Bueno puede que ellos no pensaran bien aquellos detalles.

—Y más si le sumas el amor que le tiene el gran ex rey a los pequeños —agregó Demeter viendo a Zeus que solo miro al libro y siguió leyendo, por no los atacaría, su hija iba con ellos. Tal vez.

**_Sus ojos plateados destellaron._**

**_—Así es. ¿Sabes?, Bianca di Angelo no es la única que tiene un hermano irritante. Ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a mi muy irresponsable gemelo. Apolo._**

—¡Eh! ¡Soy bastante responsable! —se quejo el Dios del sol, su hermana le vio exceptica a su gemelo.

—¿Por qué creen que tarda más en amanecer cuando hace frío? —Apolo vio molesto a Artemisa por su pregunta —Es simplemente porque al señor del sol le da pereza salir en su carro —acusó.

—El frío de las mañanas que envían los dioses del viento no me hacen ningún bien —justificó el dios mientras sus hijos solo negaban con la cabeza sentían pena ajena.

—Bien niños, terminen su discusión en otro momento. Es hora de ir a comer —pidió Hestia y todos asintieron en especial los gemelos, aunque aún se miraban fijamente.

—Creo que es hora de que despiertes —Poseidón comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Percy que se removió entre sus brazos abriendo los ojos y riendo —Hay que comer —peinó sus cabellos viendo su rostro, el niño le sonrió.

—Y tu comerás dieta —decía Perseo para molestar a Teseo, este le dio una mirada asustada.

—¿Cuál dieta? Suficiente la de la mañana, yo pienso comer todo lo que me pongan enfrente —veía horrorizado a Perseo que solo río.

—Igual debes cuidar lo que comes —decía Orión mientras despertaba a Jason con ayuda de Annabeth.

—Hay que ir a comer Jason —el se frotó los ojos mientras asentía.

—El chispitas si que tiene suerte, mira que ya te consiguió un montón de cuñados —comenzó a molestar Leo a Piper esta solo río.

—Siempre quise una familia grande Leo —ella se levantó y le tendió la mano —Y contigo comencé a tenerla —el tomo su mano y le sonrió, él también quería una familia grande y era verdad, desde que se conocieron su familia no había hecho más que crecer.

Luke miraba a todos, todos se habían convertido en una gran familia, una que al parecer su yo del libro no supo ver y quiere destruir. Comenzaba a agradecer este viaje por muchas razones. Se levantó de su lugar mirando a todos salir entre risas y sonrisas, esperaba poder ser parte total de ellos en algún momento.

**_N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más aquí ._**

23 107 - 3 571 =19 536.

**_19 536 palabras escritas por mi, para ustedes y en menos de dos semana._**

**_:3 Los amo demasiado y el capítulo se extendió bastante, espero que les haya agradado._**


	7. Verdades

Comenzaron a ubicarse en las mesas mientras las diosas se comenzaban a encargar de surtirlas de comida deliciosa. No le dejaban este trabajo a los dioses varones, porque sencillamente ellos serían capaces de solo llenar a los chicos de comida chatarra.

—Que te digo que no, es imposible que la tuviera, debió estar fanfarroneando —decía Nico a Frank, una vez más estaban enfrascados en una conversación de Mitomagia, tan distraído estaba el hijo de Hades que no se daba cuenta que todo lo que estaba comiendo era saludable.

—Bueno, la mitomagia ha servido para que al menos coma todo lo de su plato sin rechistar —murmuró Hazel a Will, ambos veían como los dos comían muy entretenidos hablando de cartas, puntos, energía, defensa y sabia dioses que más.

—Y entonces ¿Qué más traes en esa maleta? —seguía curioseando Leo que se fue a sentar junto con Piper a la mesa donde estaba Percy con Annabeth, Jason y todos sus hermanos.

—Que es un secreto —insistió el pequeño y se puso un cierre imaginario en la boca en señal de que no le diría absolutamente nada.

—Pero dime —pedía Leo, viendo la pequeña mochila que el niño llevaba a todas partes, ya sabían que ahí estaba el libro de cuentos de la noche pasada, ese mismo que extrañamente se quedó en blanco, también lo que despertó a Teseo y el paquete que le dio Jason a Nico.

—Ya deja de molestar al niño Leo —Regaño Piper comiendo su ensalada, el latino suspiro, ya encontraría la forma de ver de cerca esa mochila.

—Por supuesto que no —mascullaba Dioniso, estaba sentado a la mesa con su esposa e hijos, Quirón estaba también con ellos.

—Gracias mi señor —ella beso la mejilla de su esposo, hace un momento le había dicho que hablaría con Teseo pero que le preocupaba que él se molestara. Ella quería arreglar las cosas con él, hacerle saber que ya no le pasaba nada por lo que hizo.

Se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta estar cerca de la mesa donde estaban los hijos de Poseidón, no tuvo ni que acercase demasiado a ellos porque uno de ellos la vio e hizo que el la notara.

—Esta todo bien, ya regreso —murmuró Teseo cuando Perseo se lo quedo mirando cuando se puso de pie.

—Ten cuidado, aún estás herido —recomendó Perseo, la verdad el hecho que el otro fuera a hablar con Ariadna a solas, le molestaba bastante. No quería que hablara a solas con ella, no quería que este cerca de ella. Aunque Teseo fue el que dejó a Ariadna en esa isla, Perseo sabía a la perfección que él también había sufrido por esto, el remordimiento de lo cometido, aún lo perseguía y carcomia. A pesar de que fue mandato de un dios.

Un sentimiento amargo, molesto y de vacío se asentó en el interior de Perseo mientras los veía a los dos irse, los siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentaron en una banca no demasiado lejos pero lo suficiente para tener privacidad.

—Tranquilo, solo están hablando —Las palabras de Aquiles le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado presionando con fuerza los cubiertos, tanto que empezaban a prácticamente formar parte de su palma.

Los soltó despacio, su mano estaba blanca de la fuerza que imprimió, se sobo las manos, podía sentir la mirada de Aquiles encima suyo pero no se la devolvió. No entendía porque ver a Teseo marchar con ella le había provocado todo esto, lo había irse muchas veces con muchas personas. Teseo era demasiado sociable, como decían sus hermanos "Solo en las pijamadas sabemos en que cama amanece".

Y era la pura verdad, Teseo andaba con todo el que le diera cabida, varias veces se les había perdido en los Elíseos, a veces se escapaba cuando algún hijo de Hades estaba tratando de llamar muertos con vinos o alguna bebida. Solo por el placer de salir y beber de esta, no porque verdaderamente le convocaran o quisiera hablar con esta persona.

Perseo suspiro y trato de calmarse, seguramente era porque estaba herido, él era muy inquieto lo que ocasionaba que sus vendajes no estuvieran fijos demasiado tiempo. No importaba como los apretaras, de alguna forma él hacía que se soltaran. Ya fuera porque se ponía a jugar con el borde de este o porque se movía demasiado. Si, seguro eso era lo que le tenía así.

—Creí que nos debíamos una conversación, después de lo que te sucedió —comenzó a decir Ariadna, los dos se habían quedado callados durante un largo raro, a pesar de que ambos tenían bastante para decir —Pensé que no tendríamos otra oportunidad y la habríamos desperdiciado —

—Creí lo mismo —Teseo respiro hondo, o bueno lo más hondo que el vendaje y sus costillas rotas se lo permitieron —Te debo una disculpa, creo que desde hace milenios. No debí dejarte en esa isla, estabas sola, habías confiado en mi, te traicione. Yo lo lamento tanto —

—Yo creo que debo ser sincera también —ella le medio sonrió —Por mucho, demasiado, tal vez hasta el momento en que te he visto otra vez con esta lectura, te odié. Te deteste porque yo di todo por ti, te ayudé, me enamoré como una loca por ti —Teseo solo la oía, se sentía mal, verdaderamente mal por lo que había hecho —Pero ahora, creo que ya no te odio más, que por fin aleje eso de mi —

—¿Por qué? —susurro aunque tal vez no quería saber la respuesta.

—Porque de no haberme dejado en esa isla, de no haberme roto el corazón como lo hiciste, no habría conocido a mi esposo. Él cuidó de mi, me quiso a pesar de que yo no le amaba al principio, me sacó de donde me habías dejado y me dio una maravillosa vida —Teseo río de esto.

—Yo —Trato de calmarse —Ariadna, esa fue la razón por la que te dejé en esa isla —Ella le vio sin entender —Atenea me dijo en un sueño que debía irme, que tu estabas destinada a un Dios. Cómo siempre ella tuvo razón —Ariadna se quedó callada y con una mirada indescifrable —Dijo que debía irme y dejarte ahí, que debía seguir mi viaje. Ella era mi patrona... —Ella levantó la mano.

—Así que fue ella —su rostro mostró amargura y enojo, ella comenzó a comprender a Teseo.

—Yo lo lamento, de verdad, yo sabía que no debía dejarte pero era mi patrona —murmuró mordiendo su labio, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, en esa época si no hacíamos lo que... bueno ahora yo soy eso—ella río —Si no hacíamos lo que decían los dioses, corríamos el peligro de morir calcinados —Los dos rieron, en aquellos tiempos era así. Los dioses eran demasiado caprichosos y más vengativos, cualquier pequeña ofensa las hacían lagar caro, mucho más que la falta.

—O peor, terminar siendo parte de la ropa interior del tío Hades —hizo una mueca y los dos rieron, pero el se detuvo, sus costillas dolieron.

—Oh, lo siento —él desestimó el tema con una mano y respiro despacio.

—Esta bien, estoy bien —suspiro tranquilo —Me alegra haberte dicho todo —los dos se sonrieron.

—Teseo —Perseo llamo su atención, no se le veía demasiado feliz. Ariadna lo miró y luego a Teseo, soltó una risita y se levantó.

—Buena charla Teseo —Teseo se la quedo mirando, luego asintió. Ella se acercó a Perseo —Espero que lo hagas feliz, lo merece —susurro a su oído, Perseo frunció el ceño viéndola irse ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

—¿Qué te dijo? —Teseo le hizo desviar la mirada hacia él, Perseo parpadeo un par de veces.

—No sé, no le entendí —Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él —Creo que te volviste a desacomodar el vendaje, al final voy a terminar siendo hijo de Apolo en vez de Zeus —se quejaba mientras le levantaba la camisa a Teseo y le acomodaba el vendaje. Teseo desvió la mirada hacia arriba mientras sentía las manos de Perseo sobre su piel, se sentía demasiado bien las pequeñas corrientes que esto le ocasionaba.

—¿Ya? —Pregunto después de un rato, Perseo demoraba demasiado acomodando el vendaje.

—Ya casi —murmuró y pronto le dio unas palmaditas suaves sobre el vendaje —Ya esta —le extendió una mano para ayudarlo, Teseo la tomo. Cada vez sentía más las corrientes, sabia que las había sentido antes pero nunca les prestaba atención, no sabia porque había empezado a hacerlo.

Una pelea estalló entre las mesas, los hijos de Ares no podían contenerse más, estaban tan cansados como su padre de la poca acción del capítulo, habían sacado sus espadas de la nada y comenzado a luchar, los demás no habían podido esperar demasiado para unirse a la lucha, algunos aún estaban comiendo mientras luchaban.

De lo que no se daban cuenta es que un par de ojos verdemar les observaban muy asustados pues se acercaron demasiado a la mesa y uno de ellos fue arrojado muy cerca de él, los que estaban cerca dieron un respingo igual que el pequeño azabache.

—Tranquilo, solo están entrenando —susurro Annabeth abrazándole, pero él no se calmaba había comenzado a temblar —Shhhh todo esta bien —ella lo acomodó en su regazo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, perfecto —murmuró sin despegar la vista de los que aún peleaban. En especial de uno de ellos que por alguna razón se comenzó a alejar del grupo, ladeó la cabeza.

—Ya Ares los hará aparecer en otro lugar —Dijo Poseidón acercándose a Percy, este despego su vista de la pelea y la dirigió a él, este le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

Pronto la pelea había terminado porque fueron trasladados de ahí, pero al que Percy estaba vigilando no fue con ellos, el rubio se escondió entre los arbustos. Haber hecho algunos comentarios cerca de los hijos de Ares y Marte, había hecho que todos comenzaran a pelear, eran muy volátiles, fue demasiado sencillo.

—Bien hecho —dijo una voz a su lado, una chica castaña que estaba sacándose de la boca aún el rastro de la mordaza que llevara en la boca.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso es que nos vean juntos? —inquirió el rubio vigilando que nadie los vea. Ella/él le había hecho señas cuando salían de la sala de los tronos para que hablaran.

—Soy un dios, claro que lo sé idiota —gruño la chica sentándose bien y desechando a un lado con asco la chaqueta plateada que cargaba encima —Pero había que hacerlo, quiero oír tu plan —el rubio vio una vez más por encima del arbusto antes de centrar su atención en la "chica"

—Bien —saco de su túnica lo que había cargado durante días —Esto era uno de los aparatos del idiota hijo de Hefestos, logre controlarlo —saco de su túnica un control remoto —Lo único que hay que hacer es que el pequeño idiota se quede solo —

—Bien —ella/ él comenzó a revisar el aparato, parecía una hormiga por abajo pero encima había sido puesto algo parecido a un gran malvavisco que estaba de color azul.

—Lo podemos conducir por el bosque pero de ahí es tu parte, tu debes controlarlo. Imagino que conoces el bosque mejor que yo —entrego el control en las manos de ella/él, este le quedo mirando bastante extrañado —Tienes que apretar este botón para encenderlo, la palanca es para moverlo hacia donde quieres, tiene uno para poner una canción suave y atrayente —explicaba señalando cada cosa, ella/él prestaba atención.

—Bien, ahora es mi trabajo —guardo el aparato con el control en la chaqueta plateada, Octavian lo vio marchar pero no estaba tan ansioso como en el anterior plan, algo, una pequeña parte de él, no quería que funcione.

Esperaba secretamente equivocarse, pensar que no dejarían solo al niño en ningún momento. Por los dioses estaban planeando atacar a un niño ¡Un niño! La voz esa que llaman conciencia, esa misma que Octavian había logrado mandar a callar hace ya muchos años atrás, estaba volviendo y con gran fuerza ¿De verdad su abuela querría que se convierta en alguien que ataca a un pequeño infante? ¿Enserio quería eso?

—Todo está bien, es por el bien de la legión —se comenzó a repetir una y otra vez en un intento vano de autoconocimiento, de que lo que hacia era lo correcto, mientras caminaba de regreso con el resto de los romanos —Lo haces para no ser parte de los salvajes graecus —pero viendo como estaban todos, sus palabras estaban quedando sin fundamentos.

En el comedor solo quedaban unos cuantos mestizos, estaban conversando riendo, jugando, estaban conviviendo, incluso Reyna que siempre parecía tan seria estaba riendo junto con su hermana y la oráculo de los griegos. Él se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor donde se sentaban algunos de su cohorte.

—Si, me lo enseñó Adam un hijo de Atenea, son muy inteligentes —admitía la chica que hablaba, la reconocía como un legado de Aquilon —También me habló sobre estrategias, unas excelentes para los juegos de guerra —

—¿Has visto a Julia? Mi hermana griega hija de Hermes, me han enseñado unas bromas que no dudaré en aplicar —sonreía con suficiencia y algo de maldad la hija de Mercurio.

Y no eran las únicas que parecían estar aprendiendo cosas de los griegos, también más allá se estaba librando un combate entre romanos y griegos, los de Marte y Ares se estaban enseñando técnicas, Frank Zhang parecía que estaba encajando cada vez mejor con ellos.

—Hey Octavian —escucho la voz de una chica llamarle, levantó sus ojos azules los cuales se toparon unos verdes césped, muchas pecas y una gran maraña de rizos rojos —¿Te molesta si me siento? —Él por primera vez no dijo nada, solo la vio sentarse.—Creo que ya nos hemos visto y hasta te golpee —

—Con tu cepillo, si —reconoció y ella río ligeramente.

—Lo siento, pero es que pareces tener el don de poner a todos de los nervios —ella sonaba divertida —Bueno a lo que vine, creo que te debo una disculpa por el golpe —sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella —Pero también te diré que si sigues comportándote mal, no dudaré en darte otro —saco del cinto su cepillo de color azul y lo amenazo con él.

—Me doy por advertido —la respuesta salió sola de su boca ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Se estaba hablando con una griega! ¡¡Sin querer matarla!!

—Bien, si te portas bien, tal vez podamos intercambiar profecías algún día —le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice, se levanto y se fue tal como llego, de imprevisto. Él la vio marchar ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no contesto con un tono mordaz? ¡Él no debía llevarse bien con los griegos!

—Oye, Augur —Llamo otra voz desconocida para él, giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado, se topó con lo que sería la copia casi exacta de su antepasado Apolo —Ten —le lanzó una manzana a las manos, Octavian la paro enseguida pensando que le iba a lastimar o algo pero no, había sido lanzada con cuidado no con intención de lastimarle.

—Papá dijo que no te había visto comer y esta preocupado por ti —otro chico, uno de tres morena y trenzas en su oscuro cabello.

—Puede que no seas hijo de Apolo y que seas verdaderamente irritante, pero sigues siendo parte de la familia, así que intenta cuidarte un poco —dijo la copia de su antepasado, luego los dos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron de ahí. ¿Apolo se estaba preocupando por él?

Miro alrededor y en una esquina lo vio, estaba conversando con su gemela Artemisa y el Dios de los ladrones, pero lo noto. Debes en cuando Apolo y los demás dioses daban un vistazo a su alrededor para después volver a lo suyo. Se aseguraban que todo estuviera bien bajo control.

Octavian estudio la manzana con detenimiento, el rubio había dicho familia. Que ellos eran familia, que no importaba como fueran, eran familia. Él la única familia que recordaba era a su abuela, sus padres eran un borrón, su madre vivía en el hospital apenas se enteraba de él, su padre un gran hombre de negocios. Siempre de viaje. Siempre le dieron todo.

—Familia —murmuró mordiendo la manzana.

Pero no era el único que pensaba en eso, en la mesa donde antes estuvieran todos los hijos de Hermes ahora solo quedaban dos. Chris Rodríguez y Luke Castellan, ya habían terminado de comer y solo miraban sus platos vacíos con detenimiento.

—Hice las cosas muy mal ¿No es cierto? —comenzó a decir el rubio.

—Demasiadas cosas mal —contesto Chris —Pero aún hay salvación, supongo —miro a Luke —Tienes que entender que los dioses hacen lo posible por cuidarnos, aunque solo los veamos una o dos veces en la vida —

—Creo que ya lo voy comprendiendo —sonrío amargamente sin ver a Chris, su vista viajo a la daga que aún no entregaba —Cometí tantos errores —acarició el empaque de esta.

—No eras tu del todo, era Cronos. Dejaste que te engañara —Luke soltó un risa irónica ante esto.

—El hijo del Dios del engaño, resulto engañado —negó con la cabeza —Fui un idiota, lo sigo siendo —Miro a Chris y sonrió de lado —Pero creo que comenzaré a dejar de serlo un poco ¿no? —

—Lo idiota nunca se va del todo —Chris golpeó su espalda —Te acompañará hasta el más allá, pero al menos se un buen idiota —

—Esta bien que yo me diga idiota pero tú no —masculló un poco molesto el otro se levantó y río con ganas.

—Idiota —salió corriendo siendo perseguido por el rubio a toda carrera.

—¿Puedo ir a las fuentes? —pregunto en tono muy bajo Percy a Annabeth que estaba más cerca.

—Claro, ve a jugar con Harley y Sophia —Ella le dio permiso para levantarse, el salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los otros.

—Otra vez se llevó la mochila —se quejó Leo, se le estaba creando una ligera obsesión con esta.

—Te ha dicho que después nos dirá el secreto Leo —rodó los ojos Piper a lado de esta estaba Jason con el brazo apoyado en sus hombros.

—Diría que Leo obsesionado con la maleta de un niño de siete es de lo más raro que me ha pasado en estos días pero eso seria mentir —decía el rubio y todos se le quedaron mirando —Es que nunca había visto al hermano de Percy actuar así —

—El hermano de Percy no es tan malo, Percy lo conoció mejor después de la guerra —decía Annabeth con la mirada fija en Percy y Harley que saltaban sobre los chorros de agua pero estos parecían tener preferencia por Percy —Lo que si, es que guarda sus distancias lo más que puede —

—¿Tú sabes porque? —pregunto Hazel, Frank se había ido a entrenar y Nico estaba refunfuñando con Thalia como para que le interese si estaba con él o no.

—Me hago una idea pero la verdad serian muchos factores lo que le llevarían a lo que es ahora y en el futuro —explico ella y Jason frunció el ceño, algo parecido había dicho la madre de él.

—¡Miren! —Percy hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo, los chorros de agua de verdad comenzaban a perseguirlo, hacían los movimientos que el hacia —¡Es fantástico! —río con ganas.

Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron, era reconfortante verlo jugar en el agua, no querían recordar en el estado deplorable que había llegado. Lo malo es que les recordaba dolorosamente que el Percy más grande no estaba ahí, que no sabían cuando llegaría y peor, en que estado se encontraría.

—Vamos ya a seguir con la lectura —Pidió Hestia con una amable sonrisa en el rostro e invitando a todos a entrar en la sala de los tronos.

—Vamos adentro y ya deja de mirarla tanto si no le vas a hablar —decía Aquiles a Orión que desde que habían terminado de comer solo había estado mirando a Artemisa.

—Quisiera hablar con ella —murmuró despegando la vista de ella y viendo al rubio —También quisiera saber de que tanto hablaba con esos dos —

—Probablemente de Percy —decía Belerofonte caminando a lado de ellos —Ustedes saben que Apolo me oyó hablando de él —

—Es cierto —reconoció Aquiles —Pero creo que esta dejando de hacerlo, se mueve más libre, ha hablado mucho más —

—Esperemos que así sea —comento Orión viendo a su pequeño hermano que caminaba con los amigos que tendría en el futuro. Todos estaban muy felices con el pequeño Percy ahí.

Una castaña sonreía mientras caminaba con las de su grupo, no es que fuera feliz entre ellas pero lo que llevaba en la chaqueta tenía lo que le garantizaba una venganza.

—Te lo digo tío P, es sospechoso que este demasiado quieta —advertía Ares a Poseidón antes de entrar a la sala, este frunció el ceño.

—Tendremos cuidado, aunque por ahora esperemos que estés equivocado —Ares gruño pero quería creer en lo que decía su tío, que las cosas eran solo producto de su mente que ve guerras en todas partes —Ahora vamos a leer —


	8. Capítulo 4

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si._**

**_Me han ocurrido demasiadas cosas estas semanas y por eso les dejé sin capítulo. Fueron semanas accidentadas y locas por medicamentos, pero aquí estoy de vuelta._**

**_Pido disculpas por los errores y horrores que encuentren, también si hay algo muy loco por ahí._**

**_Disfruten._**

Comenzaron a entrar en la sala de los tronos, los dioses buscando sus asientos, los jóvenes sus lugares. Aquiles se apropió de Belerofonte cuando se fueron a sentar, el castaño no se extrañó de su comportamiento. Siempre se habían llevado bien en los Elíseos, el castaño seguía tan torpe como siempre aún después de muerto pero Aquiles no se comportaba como hacían los demás, el rubio lo ayudaba aunque a veces se burlaba igual que los demás.

El castaño recordaba la inmensa tristeza que sintió el rubio cuando descubrió que Patroclo había decidido renacer incluso antes que él llegara. Desde entonces hasta hoy había mejorado, ya sonreía más, también entrenaba más, salía más del castillo que tenía en los Elíseos, eso le alegraba. Algún día el rubio se iría a intentarlo con los mortales una vez más, todos los héroes lo hacían, incluso él lo había hecho. Pero prefería no recordar eso.

Teseo en cambio no quería estar donde estaba, la compañía de Perseo comenzaba a incomodarle demasiado, él no podía, ni en los mejores o peores sueños enamorarse de él. Vamos que el ha sido el único semidiós que ha tenido un buen final, por más que digan que acabar viejo en un castillo, reinando y acumulando polvo, según los demás reyes de la antigüedad, para un semidiós era un gran logro. El mayor de los logros a los que todos aspiraban.

Es verdad que en la antigüedad aspirabas a ser un gran héroe, salvar vidas, matar monstruos, ganar guerras. Esos eran los sueños de todos los niños, pero cuando crecias, cuando veías cuán complicado se ponía, era ahí cuando comenzabas a pensar que querías vivir un poco más. Tener una familia que te espere en casa, una esposa, envejecer, ver a tus nietos. Perseo había conseguido todo eso.

—¿Te sientes bien Tes? —pregunto Perseo sacándole de sus pensamientos, le sonrió como de costumbre y asintió —¿No apreté muy fuerte las vendas? —

—Nah —desestimó con una mano, porque aunque Perseo lo hubiese apretado hasta dejarlo sin respiración, habría respondido lo mismo. No creía soportar nuevamente el toque de sus manos y la electricidad en su piel.

—Bueno —Perseo le acomodó un almohadón en la espalda para que este más cómodo.

—Y ese es el ciclo de la vida —explicaba Percy, bueno repetía lo que decía su maestra el año pasado. El había querido mucho a su maestra, lo malo es que ella no había sido muy afectuosa con él. Ella de verdad parecía una bruja si él se ponía a pensarlo porque no le quería. Tampoco la culpaba ¿Quién lo querría como era?

—Eres un niño muy listo —decía Annabeth mientras le hacia cosquillas, ella podía percibir lo que él pensaba. Todavía era muy fácil hacer la lectura de su rostro, los niños tienen esa debilidad y a la vez ese poder, sus ojos demostraban todo lo que sentían y también leían lo de los demás. Una facultad que se va perdiendo con el tiempo muchas veces. Se comenzó a preguntar que otras cosas ocultaba el Percy mayor que ahora mostraba el pequeño Percy.

Percy solo le sonrió ante su respuesta mientras ella comenzaba a arreglar sus cabellos. Prefirió guardarse su repuesta, sus palabras solo molestaban a la gente, lo estaba aprendiendo. No quería decirle que estaba en un error, no quería avergonzarse delante de la princesa, como él la veía, eso era inadmisible.

—Hey, el pequeño Percy se ve bastante a gusto con su familia pero no es el único —hincó Piper cerca de Jason que de nueva cuenta estaba cerca de Percy, ella estaba a su otro lado.

—Tratar con los hermanos de Percy no es tan difícil —ambos hablaban en susurros no queriendo ser oídos —Fueron héroes, hay mucho que aprender de ellos —sonrío, la verdad ella tenía razón estaba muy bien entre ellos. Piper le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Ya veo que sí —ella se levantó de donde estaba, por el tono de ella advirtió que tal vez estaba aprendiendo algo más que solo de batallas o de las leyendas de ellos, y ella lo sabía a diferencia suya.

—¿Qué tal te fue reina de la belleza? —Leo había estado esperando su regreso, ella se sentó a su lado con una chispa especial en los ojos.

—Me alegra que Jason parezca tener una nueva familia —La emoción en su voz no se podía ocultar, el latino sonrió y tomó su mano entre la suya. Pero los dos tenían un pequeño temor, estaban felices de que Jason tenga una familia pero ¿Y ellos? ¿Dónde quedaban? Aunque prefirieron no decir nada de aquello, sonaría egoísta decirle que pase más con ellos que con la familia que ahora tenía.

—Todos están cayendo bajo el efecto placebo —gruñia por lo bajo Clarisse mirando de reojo al pequeño Percy que solo se balanceaba entre los brazos de Annabeth y le hablaba de algo, que la castaña pelirroja no alcanzaba oír.

—Es preferible esto a no verle —decía su novio a su lado mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda —Estaríamos peor sin el pequeño aquí, sabes que en sí es la esperanza y lo que nos une —Clarisse no quería admitirlo pero Chris tenía razón.

—Todos lo creen estúpido pero él resulta ser más listo que los búhos de la seis —Se recostó contra Chris, su mirada seguía clavada en el pequeño azabache que por un momento se la quedo mirando y le sonrió. Era esa maldita sonrisa que ponía Percy siempre que estaba feliz.

—Lo sabemos —Chris beso los cabellos de su novia, ella solo seguía mirándole. Aún recordaba cuando la conoció, toda sucia de barro y de sangre, el entrenador Hedge la había llevado luego de que se enfrentara a un monstruo en su escuela. Desde ahí se veía que ella causaría problemas.

Tal vez era eso lo que había llamado la atención del hijo de Hermes, él ver como muy pronto ella conseguía hacerse de un nombre entre los de su cabaña. Derroto con una brutalidad abismal al que era jefe de su cabaña en el tiempo que llegó, era rebelde, atrevida y todo te lo gritaba en su cara, no solía guardarse nada. Y quizá esa era la razón por la cual no tenía a nadie más que a sus hermanos de su lado y por la cual pasaba tanto en el campamento.

—Bien, creo que leeré yo —Apolo sentía el peligro latente en el capítulo, estaba casi seguro que había cometido un error, de nuevo, siempre lo hacía cuando llevaba más pasajeros en el carro del sol. Es que vamos era el carro del sol, era mejor que el trineo de "santa" además quería leer de primera mano que forma tendría su carro en el futuro, eso era imprescindible.

Zeus lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, quería detectar que es lo que quería el dios del sol leyendo el capítulo ¿Una nueva tortura para él? Algo tramaba, así que antes de entregarle el libro se atrevió a leer el título del capítulo. Después de hacerlo le entrego aún más rápido el libro y se volvió a sentar.

Todos se le quedaron viendo el rostro de Zeus, parecía que se había comido algo muy amargo, su ceño fruncido y sus labios arrugados en una mueca de disgusto, todo su rostro era un poema. Uno que Apolo no quería recitar nunca en su vida.

—Comenzaré —Apolo abrió el libro muy sonriente, pero una vez que leyó el libro su ánimo cayó. Si, ahora quedaba más que claro que lo había hecho una vez más.

Hermes a su lado se lo quedó mirando, se acercó un poco más a él, paso su vista por el libro luego al rostro del dios del sol y negó con la cabeza antes de decir: —Lee de una vez, después de todo no es algo que los vaya a sorprender a todos.

Apolo le dio una mala mirada y después al resto de los dioses, estos tenían los ojos entrecerrados mirándole alternativamente entre él y el Dios de los ladrones. Artemisa por su parte bufo, al parecer ella también podía ver el futuro o por lo menos se imaginaba bastante bien lo que iba a suceder en el libro.

—Lee de una vez sobrino —apresuro Hestia viendo que los jóvenes comenzaban a alborotarse no entendiendo porque tanto silencio y mirada entre los dioses.

—Si, voy —suspiro el dios del sol —**_Thalia incendia Nueva Inglaterra_** —Los dioses negaron con la cabeza, Zeus apretó los puños. Thalia se hizo la desentendida de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Lo has vuelto a hacer cabeza de Helio? —espetó Artemisa viendo a su gemelo con una ceja arqueada, el solo sonrió y miró a su medio hermano Thalia.

—¿Te deje hacerlo? —pregunto sonriente, Thalia lo miró un segundo y asintió —Si, ya me lo temía —

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? —pregunto el pequeño Percy a Annabeth pero ella estaba tan desconcertada como él. La verdad es que de esta misión Percy hablaba muy poco, no le gustaba recordar que se habían llevado a Annabeth.

—No lo sé —Frunció el ceño, miro a los que habían estado en la misión y en el campamento esa época. Todos tenían una mueca en el rostro, sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho el dios del sol, no era del agrado de ninguno.

—Se te ha repetido infinidad de veces que no lo hagas —gruño Zeus con molestia, Apolo solo le brindo una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de comenzar a leer.

**_Artemisa había asegurado que se acercaba el alba, pero nadie lo habría dicho: estaba todo más oscuro, más frío y nevado que nunca. _**

—Y es por eso que es indispensable que llegue yo, para alegrar la vida de todos —Apolo se interrumpió para nada quitado de la pena, los demás dioses rodaron los ojos —Soy de lo mejor que puede pasar —sonrío de lado.

**_Allá en la colina, las ventanas de Westover Hall seguían oscuras. Me preguntaba si los profesores habrían advertido la desaparición de los hermanos Di Angelo._**

—Es improbable que hayan notado su ausencia si mis cazadoras fueron por sus cosas, estoy segura que ellas han solucionado todo con la niebla —desestimó la probabilidad de ser descubiertos Artemisa, ella veía al pequeño Percy que estaba sentado jugando con su tiburón encima de las piernas de la rubia. No podía sacarse de su cabeza la charla que tuvo con su gemelo y de pensar ¿Por qué el pequeño habría tratado de retenerse cuando recién llego? Y más que nada ¿Por qué aún parecía hacerlo por momentos?

**_Prefería no estar allí cuando lo descubrieran. Con mi suerte, seguro que el único nombre que la señorita Latiza recordaría sería el mío, y entonces me convertiría en víctima de una cacería humana por todo el país. Otra vez._**

El pequeño Percy que estaba prestando atención a la lectura mientras hacía que su tiburón nadara, al oír esto se detuvo. Otra vez lo culparian de más cosas, siempre terminaba siendo su culpa todo lo que pasaba. Como cuando estaba en el parque y unos niños se cayeron resbalando con un charco, como paso cerca fue su culpa, si su mamá llegaba unos minutos tarde a casa también era su culpa. Que su padre no estuviera con ella ¿También era su culpa? Su padre aquí decía que no, pero el apestoso decía que si no fuera por él. Apretó su tiburón contra su pecho mirando el suelo.

—Mi culpa —susurro aferrándose a su muñeco, Annabeth y Jason que estaban más cerca le oyeron y se le quedaron mirando.

—Hey, no es tu culpa —Annabeth pasó suavemente sus manos por el cabello negro del pequeño —No tienes la culpa de nada —Percy no la miro, simplemente siguió mirando el suelo.

**_Las cazadoras levantaron el campamento tan deprisa como lo habían montado. _**

—Es la práctica —murmuró una de las cazadoras, las demás automáticamente asintieron. Bianca que estaba sentada entre ellas se las quedó mirando un momento, se preguntaba si ella llegaría a tener tal agilidad.

Paso la mirada sobre los chicos de la sala, probablemente nunca llegaría a saberlo, estaba segura que el sentimiento que tenía desde la noche anterior a salir de misión se haría realidad, miro un momento más largo que a los demás a Nico. Su hermano sólo la ignoró, pero aún así los dos sabían que en algún momento tendrían que hablar y que ese momento debía ser antes de que a ella le pase algo en el libro.

**_Ellas parecían tan tranquilas en medio de la nieve, pero yo aguardaba tiritando mientras Artemisa escudriñaba el horizonte por el este. Bianca se había sentado más allá con su hermano. _**

Nico se aferró a la mano de Hazel y de Will que estaban a sus lados, recordaba cuando ella se lo dijo, la ira y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada. No había nada más que hacer porque ella ya había aceptado eso. Nico estaba seguro de otra cosa más desde ese momento: Bianca sabia que moriría pronto, así como supo que eso sucedería. Ella era más poderosa, él lo sabía, su mismo padre se lo dijo, así que estaba seguro que ella presentía su propia muerte.

—Todo estará bien Nico —susurro Hazel a su oído tratando de reconfortarlo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo del todo.

**_Ya se veía por la expresión sombría de Nico que estaba explicándole su decisión de unirse a la Cacería. Desde luego, ella había sido muy egoísta al abandonar a su hermano de aquella manera._**

Algunas miradas de reproche fueron contra Bianca, otras fueron más comprensivas. Nico prefirió no verla así que cerró los ojos. Ella esquivó las miradas lo mejor que pudo.

Hades miraba a su hija, no la culpaba por querer ser aceptada. La mayoría de sus hijos buscaba eso, ser aceptados por los demás, un lugar donde los traten como sus iguales. Quizá por eso Bianca escogió tan rápido la cacería, pues tendría personas que la quieran, sería libre de ir y venir a su antojo con personas que no la abandonarían, tampoco tendría la responsabilidad entera de cuidar a otra persona. El Dios del inframundo suspiró, se comenzaba a preguntar que mismo mal hizo él después de que ella muriera, miró a Nico, su pobre hijo seguramente aguantó sus desplantes.

—Tranquilo mi señor, ahora estás a tiempo de corregirte —Conciliaba Perséfone de su mano, él solo asintió sin mirarla.

**_Thalia y Grover se me acercaron, deseosos de saber lo que había ocurrido durante mi audiencia con la diosa._**

—Nadie más tuvo ese honor —murmuró Thalia, recordaba que hasta por eso sintió un poco de celos y envidia de él, porque solo él y Bianca fueron llamados a hablar con la diosa.

Zeus podía sentir esa incomodidad de su hija, más su amargura de su estado actual, se podría decir que él era un cóctel de emociones en ese momento. Unas emociones que ya le estaban cansando, se acomodó en su lugar cruzando los brazos; quería que todo termine de una buena vez.

A los lados de Zeus, estaban Atenea y Hera, ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a decir nada, una porque estaba lidiando con las emociones del chiquillo, además que se prometió así misma no demostrar nada. La otra no solo lidiaba con la angustia de la Annabeth del libro, también con la suya propia por no saber exactamente donde estaba su hija en el momento del libro ¿A dónde se la habían llevado? Era la primera vez que no quería saber algo, porque era la primera vez que sabía que no le iba a agradar la respuesta.

**_Cuando se lo conté, Grover palideció._**

**_-La última vez que las cazadoras vinieron al campamento, la cosa no fue demasiado bien._**

—Para nada —murmuraron algunos de los campistas más antiguos viendo disimuladamente a las cazadoras, algunas tenían sonrisas nada amistosas en el rostro.

Annabeth y Luke hicieron una mueca, él recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión, aún tenía algunas marcas de flechas. Pero él sabia que ellas simplemente se había defendido, vio de reojo a quienes fueron los culpables en esa ocasión. Estos fingieron demencia. Annabeth también sabía de quién había sido la culpa ¿Es que no podían dejarlas en paz? No entendía porque ellos buscaban enfurecerlas más de lo que de por sí ya lo hacían por el simple hecho de compartir algún espacio con chicos. No los Stoll no habían entendido eso.

-¿**_Por qué se habrán presentado aquí? -me pregunté-. Quiero decir, ha sido como si surgieran de la nada._**

Annabeth y Thalia cruzaron una mirada, después miraron a Grover. Ellos sabían que ellas se habían presentado ahí no de casualidad.

Artemisa frunció el ceño, se suponía que estaba de cacería, claramente iba a llegar ahí pero si era extraño que se topará con los campistas de Quiron, a menos que les estuviera siguiendo pero ¿Por qué querría perseguir a esos chicos? Miro al pequeño Percy que jugaba de nuevo con su peluche, tal vez para verlo a él o quizá por quien le acompañaba, la chica le venía interesando desde hace rato para la cacería, lo mismo que su nueva teniente, tal vez no solo por seguir monstruos llegó ahí.

-**_Y Bianca se ha unido a ellas -dijo Thalia, indignada-. La culpa la tiene Zoë. Esa presumida insoportable..._**

Zoe la vio con una ceja arqueada, Thalia se sonrojó de la vergüenza pero desestimó el tema con una mano. Zoe rodo los ojos, eso ya lo habían hablado pero aún así escuchar que hable así de ella le contrariaba un poco, aunque no la culpaba. Después de todo, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba que les mandaran.

**-¿_Cómo va uno a culparla? -dijo Grover, suspirando-. Toda una eternidad con Artemisa..._**

**_Thalia puso los ojos en blanco._**

Igual que en la sala, las demás cazadoras y campista griegos hicieron lo mismo, los sátiros siempre eran así. Grover se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡Es que mi hermana es la mejor! —Percy grito y todos se lo quedaron mirando, se sonrojó mucho.

—Gracias hermanito —le contestó Artemisa ganándose una sonrisa del pequeño y un gruñido de Apolo, ella rodó los ojos —No seas infantil Apolo —

—Tu hermano soy yo —se quejó frunciendo el ceño —No debes llamarlo hermanito, solo yo soy tu hermano —tomo la apariencia de un niño de cinco años, al cual el libro le quedaba algo grande ahora.

—No comiences Apolo, no pienso rebajarme a discutir contigo si tomas esa apariencia —ella se levanto y camino hasta Annabeth —¿Quieres venir a sentarte conmigo? —Le pregunto a Percy, este asintió efusivamente, ella lo tomó en sus brazos.

Apolo tenía un puchero y parecía estar a punto de hacer un berrinche divino. Sus hijos y legados, no sabían donde meter el rostro de la vergüenza ajena que estaban sintiendo. Ella caminó hasta el trono de Apolo, lo empujó más allá y se sentó junto con Percy ahí.

—Te conseguí otro hermano ¿ves? —dijo ella, pero no se sabia exactamente a quien le hablaba, ahora tenía a dos niños sentándos en cada pierna —Ya deja de llorar Apolo, sigue leyendo —paso su mano por los cabellos de su gemelo, este se limpió el rostro de lágrimas traicioneras y comenzó a leer. Percy se acomodó bien con la diosa.

-**_Sois increíbles los sátiros. Todos loquitos por Artemisa. ¿No comprendéis que ella nunca va a corresponderos?_**

—Llevamos siglos diciéndoles eso, pero simplemente les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro —gruño Zoe viendo que nunca se librarían de los sátiros.

—Pero es que ella es tan perfecta —suspiro Grover y las cazadoras con los campistas griegos rodaron los ojos, los romanos por su parte se preguntaban si los faunos serían iguales con Diana, suponían que si.

-**_Es que... le va tanto la onda de la naturaleza. -Grover parecía casi en trance._**

**_-Estás chiflado -le espetó Thalia._**

**_-Me chifla, sí -dijo Grover, soñador-. Es cierto._**

Artemisa solo rodó los ojos mientras sus manos pasaban por los cabellos de los dos niños que tenía en sus piernas, los dos parecían bastante felices de estar donde ella los tenía. Orión por su parte le veía de reojo, aunque podía sentir claramente una mirada poco amigable de parte del ahora semidiós Zeus. A él nunca le agrado que sus hijos se junten con los de Poseidón, a pesar de que nunca se preocupó de sus propios hijos.

**_* * *_**

**_El cielo empezó a clarear por fin. Artemisa murmuró:_**

**_-Ya era hora. ¡Es tan perezoso en invierno!_**

—No soy perezoso, hace demasiado frío. Los dioses del viento se esmeran en revolverme el pelo y helarme la sangre —se interrumpió Apolo, Artemisa solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—A mi también me gusta quedarme más en la cama cuando hace frío —murmuró Percy y Apolo le sonrió tomando su mano.

—Es que el frío no le hace ningún bien a nadie —asintió el rubio y Percy hizo lo mismo, se sentía más cómodo con la forma que tenía ahora el Dios del sol, después de todo ahí en la sala él era el más pequeño y eso le hacía sentir bastante fuera de lugar.

**_-¿Estás esperando, eh... la salida del sol? -le pregunté._**

-**_Sí, a mi hermano._**

—Nuestro hermano, porque si Percy es tu hermano, también es mío —agregó rápidamente Apolo y Artemisa suspiro, bueno al menos ya no estaba haciendo berrinches.

—Tengo más hermanos —Percy se sintió con suerte, aquí tenía muchos hermanos, personas que decían ser sus amigos y un papá. Este sueño solo era más genial con el pasar del tiempo.

—Suficientes tiene como para que ande adoptando más —medio gruño por lo bajo Tritón, Belerofonte y Orión lo alcanzaron a oír ¿Estaba celoso de que Percy esté acogiendo más hermanos? Eso sí era sorprendente.

**_Yo no quería ser grosero. Es decir, conocía las leyendas sobre Apolo (otras veces, Helios)_**

—Helio fue antes que Apolo, con el paso del tiempo hubo lo que podría decirse recorte de personal, así que Apolo se quedó con ese lugar y Artemisa tomó el de llevar la luna —explicó Demeter a los campistas, estos asintieron —Pero claro los mortales a veces aún creen que es Helio quien lleva el sol —ella estaba mirando atentamente a sus hijos mestizos, estaban bastante inquietos —¿Pasa algo? —

—Nada, madre —respondió la que parecía la menor de sus hijos, pero tenía una sonrisa forzada. Algo estaban tramando sus hijos, tal vez se habían juntado demasiado con los de Hermes, ya hablaría después con ellos.

**_conduciendo por el cielo el gran carro del sol. Pero también sabía que el sol es una estrella situada a no sé cuántos millones de kilómetros._**

—Eso es lo que creen los ilusos mortales porque no les cabe en sus minúsculos cerebros que existen poderes que van mucho más allá de ellos —rodó los ojos Dioniso, se le veía bastante molesto por lo dicho en el libro, o quizá si le había fastidiado bastante que Ariadna se entere de toda la verdad acerca de Teseo y Atenea. No podía seguir fingiendo indignación contra él cuando su esposa ahora se había enterado de eso.

Misma esposa que ahora tenía la mirada perdida mientras sus manos se movían como si estuviese haciendo el recuento de algo con los dedos, ella no solía verse así. Desde que había sido convertida en diosa, a ella se le adjudicaban dos títulos como a cada dios, en parte era la diosa de la vegetación y en parte la del sufrimiento, porque ella sufrió por ser abandonada en esa isla, por su padre y sus planes, por su familia. Pero eso era un poder que no solía ejercer, para eso estaba Aclis. Aunque ahora tal vez pensaba que era buen momento de poner eso en práctica y hacer que cierta diosa pague por su sufrimiento pasado. Pero de momento se controlaría.

**_Ya había asimilado la idea de que algunos mitos griegos fueran ciertos, pero vamos... no lograba imaginarme cómo iba a arreglárselas Apolo para conducir el sol_**.

—Pues es muy simple, se sienta en el carro y lo conduce como siempre. Hacia el este —indicó Hermes medio divertido mientras veía a Apolo que estaba abrazando a Percy.

—Por supuesto y mi auto puede tomar la forma que desee —se jactó Apolo con una sonrisa deslumbrante que casi deja ciego a más de uno.

—Si, si, ya lo sabemos, ahora solo sigue leyendo —gruño Zeus, aún molesto por lo que iba a hacer en el libro, pero a Apolo no le interesaba lo que dijera. Él estaba disfrutando de estar con su gemela y el pequeño hijo de Poseidón, le agradaba este chico por muchas cosas.

**_-No es exactamente lo que tú crees -me dijo Artemisa, como si me leyese el pensamiento._**

—No leo pensamientos a menos que me lo permitan, pero la mayoría de los mestizos. Hasta mis cazadoras. Llegan a confundirse con cosas como esa, como cuando ven por primera vez la carroza de la luna —explicó Artemisa peinando los cabellos de los dos con sus manos mientras ellos se apegaban más a ella.

Tritón solo miró al suelo cuando ella mencionó a la carroza lunar, después de tanto tiempo él había roto su promesa ¿Ella se molestaría por eso? Era una pregunta que aún vagaba por su cabeza desde que llegó ahí, esperaba que no. Tal vez le volvería a hablar aquella noche, le hacia falta hablar con ella.

**_-Ah, bueno. -Empecé a relajarme-. Entonces no es que vaya a llegar..._**

—Una bola de fuego como un meteorito, no —desestimó el tema Hefestos —Llegara una gran maquinaria, eso si —Él estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, que no había hecho totalmente solo. Hace eones que existía el carro del sol, pero los últimos siglos había sido responsabilidad de Hefestos que siga en funcionamiento. Lo cual era bastante trabajo porque a veces Apolo se pasaba en sus aventuras y lo dejaba en estado deplorable.

**_Hubo un destello repentino en el horizonte y enseguida una gran ráfaga de calor._**

**_-No mires -me advirtió Artemisa-. Hasta que haya aparcado._**

**_«¿Aparcado?»_**

Era lo que se preguntaron muchos de los presentes, principalmente romanos. Los griegos por su parte hicieron una leve mueca, la última vez que vieron el auto del sol y la forma de estacionarse, no salió nada bien.

Apolo en cambio tenía cara de ensoñación, lo que con su forma actual lo hacía lucir verdaderamente adorable y había un dios que lo estaba mirando más que los demás, este tenía una sonrisa imperceptible en los labios. Y es que no era para menos, su mejor amigo no podía ser más adorable, frunció ligeramente el ceño, una parte de ese pensamiento no le agrado, pero lo dejo de lado para seguir oyendo la lectura.

**_Desvié la vista y vi que los demás hacían lo mismo. La luz y el calor se intensificaron hasta que me dio la sensación de que mi abrigo iba a derretirse. Y entonces la luz se apagó._**

—¡Y llegó el Dios más guay! —gritó Apolo haciendo que más de uno haga una mueca desaprobando esa afirmación, no lo había hecho demasiado fuerte porque Percy estaba a su lado y no quería espantar al niño.

—Lo eres —afirmo Percy, lo que para Apolo supuso aún más felicidad —Apolo el dios más guay —

—No, no, no, ese es tu padre —Poseidón se levanto de su trono, ante la mirada ceñuda de Apolo se llevó a Percy de donde estaba —Tu padre es el más guay ¿entendido? —

—¡Si! —soltó una risita cuando Poseidón le hizo cosquillas mientras lo llevaba a su trono y lo sentaba en su regazo.

Artemisa suspiro y acomodo a Apolo, que al parecer no iba a tomar su forma adulta-adolescente por un rato bien largo, puesto que estaba enfurruñado porque se habían llevado al niño de su lado, como si tuviera cinco años de verdad y no todos los siglos que realmente tenía.

—Eres el dios más guay y el mejor hermano, ahora sigue leyendo —susurro Artemisa y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios que antes estuvieran apretados en una línea.

**_Me volví. No podía creerlo. ¡Era mi coche!_**

—¿Perdón? —Apolo arqueo una ceja viendo la línea que acababa de leer.

—Es el auto de los sueños de Percy —explico Thalia, habían hablado de eso tiempo después, Annabeth asintió a eso, Percy se lo había dicho después en una de sus pláticas. Apolo asintió, debía ser un gran auto, ya quería saber cuál era.

**_Bueno, el coche con el que soñaba, para ser exactos. Un Maserati Spyder descapotable rojo. Era impresionante. _**

—Lo es —Más de uno en la sala suspiro, en especial los mestizos amantes de los autos. Los ojos de Apolo brillaban de emoción por la forma que tomaría su auto en el futuro, no es que la forma que tuviera ahora no fuera genial pero igual el nuevo debía ser aún más genial.

—Así que te gustan los autos —decía Poseidón haciendo cosquillas a Percy que solo reía mientras asentía —¿Y qué me dices de los caballos? —los ojitos de Percy brillaron y asintió más que feliz —¿También te gustan? —asintió con más emoción —Después te mostraré algo más genial que todo eso entonces —El niño asintió efusivamente, esto si que era divertido se repetía Percy.

**_Resplandecía. Aunque enseguida comprendí que relumbraba porque la chapa estaba casi al rojo._**

—Es el sol, por supuesto que hará eso —murmuró Octavian queriendo volver a sus actitudes de siempre, queriendo olvidar que a quien posiblemente atacarían sería a un niño y que seria su culpa. —El chico es un idiota, el niño se convertirá en ese idiota, hay que detenerlo —se repetía como un mantra una y otra vez.

**_La nieve se había derretido alrededor del Maserati en un círculo perfecto, lo cual explicaba que yo notara los zapatos mojados y que de repente pisara hierba verde._**

—Por eso mis poderes son lo más guay que existe —Apolo levanto la barbilla orgulloso de lo que podía hacer y que eso no era nada pues podía lograr mucho más.

—Si, si, lo más guay pero sigue leyendo, quiero oír como rompes de nuevo la regla Apolo —Zeus lo miraba fijamente y Apolo solo le sonrió, esa regla existía por una razón, él lo sabía pero es que no podía evitar emocionarse cuando otras personas se subían a su carro y que estas lo condujeran para que vieran lo genial que era. Menos mal su padre era mestizo o estaba seguro que ya lo habría castigado.

**_El conductor bajó sonriendo. Parecía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años y, por un segundo, tuve la incómoda sensación de que era Luke, mi viejo enemigo. _**

Las miradas de los campistas y los dioses fueron de Luke a Apolo por un momento y de regreso, Apolo se puso de pie tomando su apariencia adolescente y se colocó a lado de Luke. Hermes desvió la mirada. Los dos eran muy parecidos de verdad.

—Lo único malo es tu cicatriz, pero eso se puede arreglar —murmuró el dios del sol viendo al muchacho.

—No quisiera eso, señor Apolo —Luke se toco la cicatriz de su rostro —Creo que me la merezco —Es una muestra de lo mal que me puede ir si sigo por donde voy, solo que no lo había notado —el dios asintió, volvió a tomar forma de niño y se sentó de nuevo en las piernas de Artemisa.

**_El mismo pelo rubio rojizo; el mismo aspecto saludable y deportivo. Pero no. Era más alto y no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara, como Luke. _**

Hermes estaba mirando a cualquier lado, si no estaba mal, Luke se parecía a su madre. Los mestizos suelen parecerse más a sus padres mortales que a sus padres divinos. Eso quería decir que la mortal era bastante parecida a Apolo y eso quería decir que lo había vuelto a hacer. Buscar una mortal parecida a su mejor amigo, aún no sabia porque seguía ese patrón a veces, pero se notaba que lo seguiría haciendo en el futuro.

**_Su sonrisa resultaba más juguetona. (Luke no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y sonreír con desdén últimamente.)_**

Luke seguía pasando su mano por su cicatriz, no había mentido ella era parte de él, una muestra del mal camino que estaba tomando en su tiempo. No entendía como pudo estar tan ciego ante tantas verdades, tal vez la envidia de que otros tenían más que él, los celos de no tener el poder que los dioses tenían o el simple hecho de que no le reconocieran como él creía que se debía, lo habían cegado pero seguiría tratando de arreglar eso.

**_El conductor del Maserati iba con téjanos, mocasines y una camiseta sin mangas._**

**_-Uau -se asombró Thalia entre dientes-. Qué calor irradia este tipo._**

—Gracias, tienes buen gusto —Apolo le guiñó un ojo a una muy sonrojada Thalia que tenía la mirada de todas sus cazadoras encima, también se gano una ceja arqueada de Luke.

—Eso fue antes de ser cazadora, ahora no creo que piense igual —Artemisa frunció el ceño mirando a Thalia y a las demás cazadoras, algunas desviaron la mirada. Incluso las más antiguas lo hicieron.

—Que hayamos renunciado a los hombres no significa que seamos ciegas —murmuró una de las cazadoras no queriendo ser oída por las demás pero algunas la oyeron y asintieron aprobando eso.

Vaya que tenía que hablar bien con sus cazadoras y su nueva teniente, esta solo esquivaba su mirada. No podía decir mentiras, el dios del sol estaba como quería.

—Pero claro que va a estar caliente, es el Dios del sol —soltó Percy desconcertado por todo lo que hablaban. Thalia se olvidó de todo y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, los demás solo le sonrieron al niño por su inocencia.

—No me refería a eso —logro decir Thalia, los demás no entendían su risa, el pequeño solo ladeo su cabeza sin comprender entonces a que se refería.

—Se refiere a que Apolo es muy apuesto hermanito —explico Teseo mirando a Percy, este asintió pero aún no comprendían porque la risa de Thalia. Apolo se hacia una idea del porque.

**_-Es el dios del sol -dije._**

**_-No me refería a eso._**

—Y con dieciséis años, sigue sin comprender eso —murmuró Thalia haciendo que las cazadoras rían, Zoé solo se la quedo mirando ¿Aún se podía ser inocente con respecto a indirectas a esa edad? Bueno parecía que Percy que si, tal vez de verdad se parecía mucho a Orión en ese aspecto.

Mismo que solo miraba al suelo y aguantaba las miradas burlonas de los otros héroes, era bastante sabido en los Elíseos que el semigigante no captaba indirectas que hacían los de ahí. Vamos que no era su culpa, prácticamente se crió alejado de todo el mundo debido a lo que era y cuando salió a este, no es que recibiera muchas indirectas tampoco. A excepción de aquella princesa pero prefería olvidarla.

**_-¡Hermanita! -gritó Apolo. Si hubiera tenido los dientes un pelín más blancos nos habría cegado a todos-. _**

—Puede tenerlos más blancos, no lo reten a eso —dijo rápidamente Hermes mirando a su amigo que hizo un puchero, puesto que estaba a punto de demostrar que si podía ponerlos más blancos.

—Nadie lo está retando ¿verdad que no papá? —añadió Will viendo sus intenciones, Apolo sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y mejor siguió leyendo antes de que dijeran algo más.

**_¿Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a preocuparme._**

**_Artemisa suspiró._**

Lo mismo que hizo la de la sala, Apolo hizo un puchero de lo más hermoso.

—Así que vas a seguir ignorándome en el futuro —Miro a Artemisa con los ojos brillantes, esta rodó los ojos y comenzó a pensar que sería buena opción volver a su trono.

—No puedo estar comunicándome contigo cada dos por tres Apolo —renegó ella.

—Pero un mensaje Iris nunca mató a nadie, o una carta a través de Hermes —seguía con su drama el dios del sol.

—Niños, por favor —llamo Hestia, los dos se miraron y luego asintieron, no podían ponerse a pelear o no acabarían nunca la lectura.

**_-Estoy bien, Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita._**

**_-¡Eh, que yo nací primero!_**

**_-¡Somos gemelos! ¿Cuántos milenios habremos de seguir discutiendo...?_**

—Pues a ver, que lo hacen aquí cada dos por tres —comenzó a decir Demeter.

—Lo hicieron hace un momento cuando conversaban conmigo afuera —siguió Hermes como contando con los dedos las discusiones de ellos.

—Y lo siguen haciendo en el libro, así que probablemente es un Nunca —concluyo Tritón y los gemelos los miraron feo a todos, pero más que nada Apolo.

—Eso es porque a este cabeza de Helio no le entra en su cerebro que no soy su hermanita —comenzó a decir Artemisa.

—Pero eres mi hermanita, yo nací primero.

—Yo ayude a traerte al mundo Apolo, así que soy la mayor.

—Eso no es cierto, yo soy el mayor.

—Yo soy la mayor y en todo caso somos gemelos.

—Eres mi hermanita, eres más pequeña.

Los demás dioses se llevaron las manos al rostro, habían comenzado de nuevo y parecía que no pararían por un buen rato.

—Niños, queremos terminar el capítulo —Poseidón sonó cansado de esto, Artemisa se había transformado en una niña de cinco años igual que Apolo mientras discutían. Así que si técnicamente tenían a dos niños ahí peleando.

—Pero el/ella comenzó —Los dos se señalaron entre sí —No es cierto —Oh si, los gemelos habían comenzado a comportarse como la edad que mostraban, comenzaron a darse de manotones.

—Pues la terminan ya —Poseidón les hablo con firmeza, los dos se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un puchero, por lo menos habían dejado de pelear —El supuesto padre de esos dos, sigue la lectura por favor —miro a Zeus que estaba ceñudo, apostaba cualquier cosa que él habría tenido que lanzar un rayo para que los dos dioses se callaran, pero claro Poseidón decía unas cuantas cosas y ellos paraban.

Se levantó a regañadientes y tomó el libro de las manos de Apolo que simplemente se lo dio. Regreso a su lugar y suspiro, esto se estaba haciendo eterno.

**_-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? -la interrumpió-. Tienes a todas las chicas contigo, por lo que veo. ¿Necesitáis unas clases de arco?_**

—Nunca necesitaría una clase de arco de ti —masculló la ahora pequeña diosa de la caza.

—Sabes que soy el mejor —contesto Apolo y los demás rodaron los ojos, Zeus leyó más alto porque si no esos niños empezarían una vez más.

**_Artemisa apretó los dientes._**

**_-Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis compañeras al Campamento Mestizo._**

—Al menos la del libro pudo contener su ira —murmuró Rachel viendo como por lo bajo Apolo y Artemisa seguían discutiendo, los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos de esto eran las cazadoras y los dioses. Tal vez porque no era la primera vez que presenciaban algo así.

-¡**_Claro, cielo...! Un momento. -Levantó una mano, en plan «todo el mundo quieto»-. Siento que me llega un haiku._**

—¿Un Haiku? —Apolo detuvo su pelea con su hermana, esta presto atención igual que los demás dioses ¿Qué era un Haiku? Zeus estaba igual que ellos.

**_Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Por lo visto, ya conocían a Apolo. _**

—Demasiado —mascullaron las cazadoras viendo al Dios del sol, cada que lo veían no desaprovechaba para coquetear con ellas, o según demostrar lo buen arquero que era, ah y pro supuesto no se podían olvidar de sus granes canción, poemas épicos y haikus los más recientes.

**_Él se aclaró la garganta y recitó con grandes aspavientos:_**

**_Hierba en la nieve._**

**_Me necesita Artemisa._**

**_Yo soy muy guay._**

Zeus se detuvo,eso había sido un asco desde su perspectiva. Los demás dioses apoyaban esa idea, claro que no todos. Apolo estaba con los ojos brillantes y completamente fascinado con lo que acababa de oír. Los demás lo vieron y desearon que nunca supiera como se hacen.

—¿Como se hace tal magnificencia?—Apolo miro a todos emocionado pero nadie le respondió, la boca de los de Atenea fue tapada, sellados. Annabeth cubrió su propia boca y fingió no oír al dios del sol —Solo díganme —rogo mirando a los jóvenes incluyendo a sus hijos.

—Sigue leyendo Zeus —pidió Hades y este asintió, no es que le agradará obedecer a Hades pero si eso les evitaba que aprenda como hacer esas aberraciones que acababan de oír, al menos por ahora, bien.

**_Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin duda, esperaba un aplauso._**

—Es lo menos que se puede esperar después de oír la perfección misma hablar —Apolo seguía extasiado con lo que acababa de oír, ya quería aprender a hacer Haikus. Los demás fingieron no oírlo, ni verlo mientras Zeus siguió leyendo.

-**_El último verso sólo tiene cuatro sílabas -observó su hermana._**

**_El frunció el ceño._**

**_-¿De veras?_**

Artemisa hizo el recuento de las sílabas y asintió mirando a su hermano, este frunció el ceño ¿Por qué sería importante que no tenga cuatro sílabas? Vaya, necesitaba saber como se hacían los Haikus y que había de malo con el suyo.

-**_Sí. ¿Qué tal: «Yo soy muy engreído»?_**

—Esa si le va —dijo Artemisa divertida, ganándose risitas de los demás y un ceño fruncido adorable de su gemelo, también que le saque la lengua.

-**_No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm... -Empezó a murmurar en voz baja._**

—Entonces debe tener cinco sílabas —murmuraba Apolo, los demás le vieron bastante asustados, se habían librado de escuchar sus Haikus en todo este tiempo. Al menos los dioses de este entonces y los hijos de él, estos rogaban que no aprenda a hacer Haikus de momento.

**_Zoë Belladona se volvió hacia nosotros._**

**_-El señor Apolo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón. Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene tres versos!_**

—¡Ey! Mis poemas son de lo mejor —Apolo cruzo sus brazos. Las cazadoras más antiguas y los dioses hicieron una mueca ante eso, algunos de sus poemas eran tan malos que les provocaban arrancarse los oídos antes de seguirlos oyendo.

—Al menos será una tortura corta —murmuró Anfitrite viendo al Dios del sol y después viendo a los hijos de su esposo, Belerofonte cómodamente entre los brazos de Aquiles, Teseo evitando rozarse con Perseo, Percy jugaba con formas de agua que creaba su padre, Orión veía a Artemisa de vez en cuando y su propio hijo que parecía estar muy pensativo —¿Pasa algo Tritón? —susurro acercándose un poco a él, este la miro y negó con la cabeza. Eso a ella no le convencía, ¿en qué pensaba su hijo?

**_-¡Ya lo tengo! -anunció Apolo-. «Soy fe-no-me-nal». ¡Cinco sílabas! -Hizo una reverencia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo-. _**

Más de un Dios rodó los ojos, por supuesto que estaba satisfecho de si mismo. Si existiera el Dios del Ego, seguro sería Apolo o seguro Apolo sería su mejor trabajo, el ego de él estaba por los cielos y más allá tal vez. Dudaban de que alguien pudiera bajarle el ego alguna vez, ni cuando fue mortal lo consiguieron.

**_Y ahora, querida... ¿un transporte para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta._**

—Si, bastante oportuno —rodó los ojos Hades, cansado de esos medios chistes malos de su sobrino acerca de su trabajo.

—De hecho lo es, porque pudieron haber estado más de noche o más temprano y no habrían encontrado al dios del sol —murmuró Perséfone a su lado, él la quedó mirando ¿Ella defendiendo al dios del sol? Bueno después de todo eran hermanos por parte de padre, así que no había de que sorprenderse demasiado. Solo le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y le sonrió.

Nico y Hazel hicieron una mueca porque comenzaron con sus muestras de afecto en público, las risitas de ella y los susurros de él. Bianca prefirió mirar a otro lado que ver a esos dos. Demeter fue la que acabó con la escena mirando fríamente a Hades y jalando a Perséfone más hacia ella. Zeus asintió, estos sentimientos de padre más los de Thalia en el libro lo iban a desquiciar, así que mejor siguió leyendo.

-**_También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses -precisó Artemisa, señalándonos-. Son campistas de Quirón._**

**_-No hay problema. -Nos echó un vistazo-. Veamos... Tú eres Thalia, ¿verdad? Lo sé todo sobre ti._**

—Que raro que tu sepas tanto de una chica —ironizó Hermes viendo a su amigo que solo sonrió inocente.

—Es mi medio hermana, tengo que saber de ella —se justifico el dios.

—Y ahora es mi teniente, así que espero que no sepas mucho más de ella —masculló Artemisa mirándole fijamente y recalcando que era su Teniente. Apolo solo se encogió de hombros, eso no lo sabía con exactitud después de todo el libro era el futuro pero estaba seguro que aún así seguía sabiendo todo de la chica.

**_Ella se ruborizó._**

**_-Hola, señor Apolo._**

—Ternurita, se sonroja de mi perfección —Canturreo Apolo y Thalia comenzó a maldecir de su yo pasada por avergonzarla de esta manera, todos la estaban mirando hasta que Hades y Poseidón estallaron en carcajadas.

—Su cara —los dos señalaron entre risas a Zeus que estaba sonrojado. Zeus maldecía a los libros y el aparente enamoramiento de su hijo con Apolo, malditos libros, malditos sentimientos de chica, maldito el plan que lo llevó a este castigo. Mascullo algunas cosas en griego antiguo por lo bajo antes de seguir leyendo y rogando que esto termine pronto.

**_-Hija de Zeus, ¿no? Entonces somos medio hermanos. Eras un árbol, ¿cierto? Me alegra que ya no. No soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en árboles. Recuerdo una vez..._**

—Deja de coquetear con ella —masculló Zeus y no era el único deseando eso, a Jason tampoco le hacia feliz eso, Perseo parecía planear como asesinar a un dios que se pasaba de vivo con su nueva hermana.

—Si asesinas al Dios del sol, no naceran sus hijos y no creo que a ellos les agrade eso —tranquilizaba Teseo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Perseo, este no se relajaba. Teseo soltó un suspiro doloroso y Perseo se volteó de inmediato.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te dolió la herida? —comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre el vendaje de Teseo asegurándose de que este en su lugar.

—Si, esta bien —retiro las manos de Perseo de su cuerpo porque la maldita corriente amenazaba con hacerlo sonrojar. Perseo suspiro y volvió a acomodar el almohadón de Teseo mientras se recostaba en su hombro, las malas noches de vigilar a Teseo mientras estuvo dormido estaban pasándole factura.

Teseo quería empujarlo porque no quería tenerlo cerca, si lo mantenía lejos entonces podría evitar que Afrodita gane la partida. Una que venían jugando desde hace rato, solo que él recién estaba enterado de este juego. Pero no lo hizo, no podía ser malo con él, después de todo Perseo lo cuido en donde Apolo y se preocupaba por él. Demonios, era difícil no enamorarse de él.

**_-Hermano -lo atajó Artemisa-. Habrías de ponerte en marcha._**

—Menos mal lo detuvo de seguir —murmuró Polux bebiendo un poco de jugo junto con Dakota que asentía aprobando el pensamiento de su hermano.

**_-Ah, sí. -Y me miró a mí, entornando los ojos-. ¿Percy Jackson?_**

Poseidón arqueo una ceja mirando a su sobrino, este se encogió de hombros. Lo más probable es que supiera que fue protegido por Artemisa, además de que fuera el niño de la profecía, pero presentía que había algo más en el chico. Lo sentía desde que llegó a la sala el de doce y más ahora con el de siete pero seguía sin saber que era.

**_-Aja. Digo... sí, señor._**

**_Resultaba extraño llamar «señor» a un adolescente, pero ya había aprendido a ser prudente con los inmortales. Se ofenden con gran facilidad. Y entonces todo salta por los aires._**

—Pues según estos libros, muy prudente no eres —recalco Orión mirando a su pequeño hermano que solo se escondió contra el pecho de su padre.

Él sabia que era imprudente, siempre decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y eso le había traído más de un problema, pero no podía evitarlo, algo dentro de él simplemente le hacía decir todo. Se veía que no iba a cambiar mucho eso cuando fuera más grande, pobre de su mamá. Su mamá, la extrañaba, solo eso le hacía desear que el sueño acabara pero trató de no pensar en eso por el momento.

**_Apolo me observó detenidamente, pero no dijo una palabra, cosa que me resultó un poco inquietante._**

Apolo asintió, era probable que su yo del libro ya conociera lo que todo él sabía en este momento y quizá algunas otras cosas más y por eso se había quedado mirando al muchacho. Bueno que el chico tenía mucho para mirar y analizar. Incluso el que estaba ahora en la sala tenía mucho para ser observado y analizado, como el hecho de que no ha tenido noches tranquilas según se enteró, también que por momentos parece retenerse de hacer cosas y lo más evidente, el estado en el que llego. El niño no había querido hablar del tema ni de quien le hizo eso, no sabían porque.

-¡**_Bueno! -dijo-. Será mejor que subamos. Este cacharro sólo viaja en una dirección, hacia el oeste. Si se te escapa, te quedas en tierra._**

—Lo cual es muy molesto si tienes una cita —se quejó el Dios del sol cruzándose de brazos.

Tritón por su parte le vio de reojo, se estaba preguntando por el auto del sol, bueno, más bien por autos en general. Percy había estado jugando solo con su tiburón, pero no podía divertirse demasiado solo con él, quizá necesitaba más juguetes y también pasar por la biblioteca, quizá mañana podría llevarlo a la biblioteca, debía aprovechar su mente que ahora estaba en una etapa de adquisición de conocimiento temprana. Si, él, estaba queriendo pasar más tiempo con el niño. No quería pensar en las explicaciones y los porque, sería cansado hacerlo. Simplemente lo haría y ya, para saciar su sed de hacerlo, suponía que cuando esta emoción se le pasara podría volver a detestarle.

**_Yo miré el Maserati. Allí cabían dos personas como máximo. Y éramos veinte._**

—Con que por eso no vimos esa forma cuando llegaron —murmuró Malcom recordando que llegaron en un autobús, a sus lados estaban Lou Ellen y Kayla, ellas solo asintieron a sus palabras, solo una de ellas recordaba lo de ese invierno pero la otra no iba a dejar de darle la razón a él.

-**_Un coche impresionante -dijo Nico._**

—Así que admirabas su auto —murmuró Will con una ceja arqueada mirando a Nico, este solo rodo los ojos ¡Era un auto genial! ¿Cómo no iba a admirarlo? —¿Y qué más admirabas de mi padre? —Nico sin quererlo se sonrojó furiosamente —Así que si admirabas algo de él —

—Si, el como podía hablar sin parar y su gran ego —gruño Nico, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas no ayudaba a su gruñido, Will sonrió de lado.

—Pues mira que puedes admirar lo mismo en mi y de más cerca —le guiño un ojo Will y Nico se puso más rojo mientras desviaba el rostro. Las manos de Will temblaban, esto había supuesto gran valor de su parte ¡Por los dioses! Él no solía ser tan atrevido pero hacer que Nico se distraiga y se fije en él, valía la pena.

—Cállate Solace —mascullo Nico cuando recordó como se hablaba.

—Callame tu —sonrió el rubio y Nico casi muere asfixiado con su propia saliva. Hazel que estaba a lado de Nico y siendo espectadora igual que Frank, se abanicaba el rostro con una mano.

—Solo hagan silencio los dos —rogó Frank que estaba rojo como Hazel y como Nico, Will aceptó cerrarse la boca y se sentó bien en su lugar mirando al frente, una sonrisa divertida se reflejó en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas también pero estaba feliz con los resultados. La venganza era dulce.

-**_Gracias, chico -respondió Apolo._**

**_-¿Cómo vamos a meternos todos ahí?_**

**_-Ah, bueno. -Parecía que acabase de advertir el problema-. Está bien. No me gusta cambiarlo del modo «deportivo», pero si no hay más remedio..._**

—Claro que no había más remedio —murmuró Atenea mirando al Dios del sol que estaba con Artemisa, aún con apariencia de cinco años. Pequeñas escenas como pedazos de fotos mal cortadas pasaron por su mente, Artemisa cuidando de ella, lo mismo Apolo pero ella... ella solo vio por si misma siempre. Pronto las imágenes se disolvieron, el sentimiento quedó. Odiaba que su mente fuera tan pequeña y que todos sus recuerdos solo llegaran como fragmentos.

**_Sacó las llaves y presionó el botón de la alarma. ¡Pip, pip!_**

**_Por un momento, el coche resplandeció otra vez. Cuando se desvaneció el resplandor, el Maserati había sido reemplazado por un autobús escolar._**

—Ya veo porque no le gusta cambiar el modo deportivo —murmuró Butch a él también le encantaban los autos casi tanto como las carrozas y los pegasos.

**_-Venga -dijo-. Todos, arriba._**

Thalia de por si ya comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo y podía sentir la mirada burlona de Nico. Tal vez el libro estaba diseñado para matar de la vergüenza no solo a Nico, también a Thalia.

—Espero que no venga eso en el libro —murmuró por lo bajo y después quería golpear su cabeza con el suelo. Por supuesto que iba a venir eso, era muy evidente que vendría —Te voy a matar cuando llegues aquí Sesos de alga —

**_Zoë ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran. Iba a recoger su mochila, cuando Apolo le dijo:_**

**_-Dame, cariño. Déjamela a mí._**

—No les digas cariño a mis cazadoras —Artemisa tomo su forma de doce años una vez más mientras le daba un coscorrón a su gemelo, este solo sonreía.

**_Zoë dio un paso atrás; una mirada asesina le relampagueaba en los ojos._**

Justo como en la sala de los tronos, Apolo solo se hizo el desentendido como siempre, Artemisa solo miró hacia el techo y respiró hondo, su gemelo nunca cambiaría. Las cazadoras bufaron, siempre era así cuando se encontraban con él.

**_-Hermanito -lo reprendió Artemisa-. No pretendas echarles una mano a mis cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y sobre todo, no las llames «cariño»._**

La cazadoras junto con su señora asintieron a esas palabras, los chicos, más el Dios del sol, alzaron las manos en forma de disculpa. Los chicos porque alguna vez habían intentado eso con ellas, los otros dando a entender que ya habían entendido su punto y que no intentarían nada.

**_Apolo extendió las palmas._**

**_-Perdón. Se me había olvidado. Oye... ¿y tú adónde vas?_**

**_-De cacería -dijo Artemisa-. No es cosa tuya._**

—Te piensas ir sola, claro que es cosa mía —Apolo frunció el ceño tomo su forma adolescente y Artemisa se levantó para ir a su lugar.

—No, no lo es. Mis cacerías son mis asuntos desde hace siglos Apolo —ella se acomodó en su trono con una mirada seria, el dios del sol ya se temía lo que venía en el libro con lo que habían leído.

—No puedes hacer eso —espetó él, ella lo ignoro comenzando a acariciar su arco. Podía sentir claramente la mirada preocupada del otro rubio también, aunque sabía que el no diría nada porque ella se marche sola, solo la esperaría o iría en su ayuda si sabía que la necesitaba pero no le impediría no hacer algo jamás. Pero no le devolvió la mirada a ninguno.

**_-Ya me enteraré. Yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo._**

—Te encanta andar de cotilla más bien —comento Afrodita limando sus uñas, Apolo se hizo el ofendido por esto.

—Nos consta a todos que esa es la verdad —desestimó el tema Ares y Apolo también le vio indignado y ofendido.

—Soy el dios del sol, pasó sobre todas sus esferas lo quieran o no, porque es mi trabajo, así que debo verlo todo —viró el rostro sumamente molesto porque lo trataran como si él se la pasara mirando sus vidas, no era su culpa pasar justo por encima de sus esferas cuando hicieran sus cosas —Así como no fue mi culpa ver el bello tatu... —Ares se levantó a tiempo y puso su mano en la boca del dios del sol.

—Claro es por tu trabajo aja —lo amenazo con la mirada de que no siga diciendo nada y Apolo lo veía con cara de "Y enserio crees que así puedes negociar" Ares lo veía furioso —Lo que quieras por tu silencio —susurro entre dientes, el dios del sol retiro la mano del otro y sonrio.

—Pueden seguir con la lectura —Ares sabia que esto le saldría caro, Apolo sabia demasiadas cosas vergonzosas de él, de todos y no les convenía molestarlo, así como tampoco les convenía deberle algo. Se iba a arrepentir de esto luego.

Los demás solo se quedaron extrañados del raro intercambio de palabras y aptitudes de los dos dioses ¿Qué ocultaba el Dios del sol que podía manejar con tanta facilidad al de la guerra? Bueno, la verdad ocultaba demasiadas cosas, todos los dioses lo sabían. Apolo podía destruirte fácilmente si así le placia.

**_Artemisa soltó un resoplido._**

**_-Tú encárgate de llevarlos. ¡Sin perder el tiempo por ahí!_**

**_-Pero si nunca me entretengo por el camino..._**

—Si, claro —rodó los ojos Artemisa —Como la vez que no te entretuviste en 1780 por una chica bonita dejando tu auto cerca de aquel bosque —Demeter le lanzo a Apolo una mirada furiosa recordando aquella ocasión.

—Ella necesitaba mi ayuda, lo prometo —se excuso él y los dioses le lanzaron miradas incredulas, incluso los que no eran dioses por el momento.

—Ayuda que duró más de media hora justo al medio día y que hizo enfurecer a tu padre, por lo que igual no apareciste con el sol hasta casi la terminada tu jornada —comentó Poseidón recordando bien aquel acontecimiento, Zeus no lo recordaba del todo pero si estaba seguro de que Poseidón no mentía.

—Si pero bueno, esta vez no me entrentendre con ellos ahí —aseguro el con una sonrisa nerviosa —No lo hice ¿verdad? —miro a los chicos y ellos negaron con la cabeza —Ven, no lo hice —se sintió aliviado de eso.

(N/A: *Se pone lentes de sin graduación, saca un papelito del bolsillo y empieza a leer* En nueva Inglaterra el 19 de Mayo de 1780 se cree que se vivió el día más oscuro de todos, el sol se ocultó de algún modo en mitad del día, fue remplazado por grandes nubarrones y rayos, no se sabe exactamente a que se debió esto, algunos lo adjudican a que hubo niebla ese día y un incendio cerca del límite con Canadá. Pero también aseguran que hubo vientos por lo que es improbable lo de la niebla. Y el sol no volvió a aparecer hasta casi acabada la tarde. *se guarda el papelito y los lentes los guarda* Eso es todo, gracias por leer, sigan con lo suyo)

**_Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco; luego nos miró._**

**_-Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Zoë, te quedas al frente de las cazadoras. Actúa como yo lo haría._**

—No me gusta que haga un viaje sola —murmuró Orión muy preocupado por Artemisa y fijando su vista en ella, ella no lo miraba. Además había una mirada que a veces se hacía pesada sobre él, como en este momento.

—Zeus, sigue la lectura, mirar a mi hijo no hará que deje de ver a la tuya —Poseidón sonaba de lo más aburrido por tener que decir eso mientras veía a Percy meter la cabeza de su tiburón en la burbuja de agua que había aparecido delante de él. Zeus le dio una mala mirada antes de seguir leyendo con las mejillas rojas, no se sabía si de ira o de vergüenza por ser atrapado mirando a Orión.

**_Ella se irguió_**.

-**_Sí, mi señora._**

**_Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo, como si buscase huellas. Cuando se incorporó, parecía intranquila._**

**_-El peligro es enorme. Hay que dar con esa bestia._**

Zoe miró a su señora, al igual que los rubios temia por ella, sabia que no todo saldría bien de esa cacería y ella en cambio le lanzo una mirada preocupada a su teniente. Las dos parecían intuir que aquella sería la última misión de ellas juntas, que tal vez la separación que tanto temían estaba por llegar en el libro. Ellas eran como hermanas, por eso Artemisa no hacía demasiado para buscar un reemplazo para Zoe por mucho que esta le hacia ver que necesitaba uno, ella no podía hacerse a la idea de perderla. Tal vez ahora no tendría que hacerse a esa idea.

**_Echó a correr hacia el bosque y se disolvió entre la nieve y las sombras._**

**_Apolo nos sonrió, haciendo tintinear las llaves._**

**_-Bueno -dijo-. ¿Quién quiere conducir?_**

—Y aquí vamos —canturreo Hermes, algunos semidioses miraron un poco de envidia a Thalia, si no mal entendían las cosas ella era quien había obtenido el honor de conducir el carro del sol. Lo que les llevo a preguntarse como pudo incendiar una ciudad con tan simple tarea.

Thalia caso omiso de la mayoría de las miradas. Zeus era uno de los que la miraba, su angustia paternal solo iba creciendo, una hija se había ido sola de cacería, el otro era un imprudente dándole las llaves del auto del sol a uno de los preadolescentes que estaban ahí en el bus y la otra. La otra incendiaria una ciudad mientras aprendía a manejar. Sus sentimientos iban a ser una ruleta rusa ¡Yupi!

**_* * *_**

**_Las cazadoras subieron en tropel al autobús y se apelotonaron en la parte trasera para estar lo más lejos posible de Apolo y los demás varones (como si fuésemos enfermos contagiosos). _**

—En su mayoría lo son —gruñeron las cazadoras mirando a los chicos de la sala.

—¿Soy un enfermo? —pregunto Percy después de todo el era un chico también.

—Tú no, Percy —le sonrió Thalia, las cazadoras que más le conocían y extrañamente Zoe hicieron lo mismo. Las que vinieron con Zoe se preguntaron como es que su teniente le había llegado a tomar confianza tan rápido al pequeño, no iban a negar que hasta donde sabían el muchacho no era ningún enfermo, como la mayoría de hombres, pero de ahí al grado de decirlo abiertamente era extraño. Debería conocerlo más para poder decir si lo era o no, pero ella no lo conocía más de lo que ellas lo hacían ¿o si? Tal vez con el aparato que le había dado Thalia lo había llegado a conocer más, no lo sabían, solo Zoë había revisado su obsequio. Quizá después le pedirían que se los muestre.

**_Bianca se sentó con ellas y dejó a su hermano con nosotros, en las filas de delante, cosa que yo encontré muy desangelada por su parte, aunque a Nico no parecía importarle._**

—Era mejor no darle importancia, en especial porque prometió visitarme —apretó los dientes Nico, que iluso había sido al creer en sus promesas de que aún así seguiría en contacto con él. Pero que le podía hacer, ella era su hermana mayor y había creído ciegamente en ella. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse.

Bianca miraba el suelo, recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Nico, él como buen hermano pequeño trato de asimilarlo lo mejor posible, trato de verle el lado bueno a las cosas y consolarse con que ella lo vería nuevamente. Estaba segura que no cumplió aquella promesa y por eso él le odiaba, se lo tenía merecido.

**_-¡Menuda pasada! -decía él, dando saltos en el asiento del conductor-._**

—Es muy pequeño en el libro, espero que no hayas sido imprudente sobrino —hablo Hestia mirando a Apolo, este sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no seria capaz de eso —río nerviosamente y miro a Nico —¿Verdad que no? —Nico negó con la cabeza y suspiró aliviado, menos mal no lo había hecho. Hestia se lo quedo mirando de todas formas.

**_¿Esto es el sol de verdad? Yo creía que Helios y Selene eran los dioses del sol y la luna. ¿Cómo se explica que unas veces sean ellos y otras veces, tú y Artemisa?_**

—No es que unas veces digan uno y otras veces otros, es que antes eran Helio y Selene, después se cambió a Apolo y Artemisa. Los romanos deben saber más de eso —medio gruño Dioniso mirando a Atenea, él no haría nada para defenderla si su esposa llegaba a hacer algo, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de le fueran a hacer algo a su esposa por atacarla. Debía conversar con alguien de esto, pero no sabría con quien. El que menos debía saber del asunto era Poseidón pero si Ariadna atacaba habría que explicar las razones, tal vez con Hestia seria mejor, ella sabría que hacer y tranquilizar a Ariadna, si, esa era su mejor opción.

**_-Reducción de personal -dijo Apolo-. Fueron los romanos quienes empezaron. No podían permitirse tantos templos de sacrificio, de manera que despidieron a Helios y Selene y atribuyeron a nuestros puestos todas sus funciones. Mi hermana se quedó con la luna y yo con el sol. Al principio fue una lata, pero al menos me dieron este coche impresionante._**

Los chicos romanos se removieron incómodos en sus lugares porque algunos les estaban mirando, la verdad es que fueron sus antepasados los que gracias a tantas cosas, guerras y demás hicieron que varios dioses desaparezcan. Pero igual no era culpa de los que estaban ahí sentados, ellos venían del futuro no del pasado. Zeus siguió leyendo porque quería acabar con su revolución de sentimientos.

**_-¿Y cómo funciona? -preguntó Nico-. Yo creía que el sol era una gran esfera de gas ardiente._**

—Lo es y se llama Apolo —aseguro Artemisa con una sonrisa traviesa ganándose una mala mirada de su gemelo que ella ignoró por completo, antes de que pudiera protestar Zeus siguió leyendo.

**_Apolo se echó a reír entre dientes y le alborotó el pelo._**

**_-Ese rumor seguramente se difundió porque Artemisa tenía la manía de decir que yo era un globo enorme de humo o algo así._**

—Un gran bola de Helio, es lo que suelo decir —ella seguía sonriendo ante la mala mirada de Apolo, este por último le saco la lengua muy maduramente.

—¿Quieres ir con tus hermanos? —pregunto Poseidón suavemente a Percy que estaba cada vez más inquieto. Este lo miro y asintió, su padre lo puso en el suelo y corrió a sentarse sorpresivamente con Tritón que lejos de quejarse lo abrazó.

—Uh, yo también quiero —Teseo alzo la mano como si a él también le hubiesen preguntado si quería cambiar de lugar.

—Estas lastimado, no fastidies a tu hermano —gruño Perseo que estaba casi dormido contra el hombro de Teseo.

—Pero —Teseo hizo un puchero y Tritón suspiro mientras le hacia de la mano para que vaya con él —¡Yeiii! —Teseo se levantó con cuidado y Perseo se lo quedó mirando mientras caminaba hacia Tritón.

El hijo inmortal de Poseidón hizo caso omiso a las miradas incrédula de los demás ¿Qué? ¿Tan raro era que él fuera amable? Lo veían como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, o se fuera a comer a los dos chiquillos. Desde el punto de vista de Tritón, los dos eran chiquillos si los comparaba con su edad.

—Ten cuidado —masculló cuando Teseo se sentó e hizo una mueca. Percy quedó entre los dos. Tritón convocó agua especial que se enrollo en el vendaje de Teseo, eso le calmo toda la irritación que parecía Tener, también apareció algunos juguetes. Teseo se puso a jugar con Percy mientras la lectura se retomaba.

**_Hablando en serio, chico, todo depende de si quieres hablar de astronomía o de filosofía. ¿Quieres que hablemos de astronomía? Bah... ¿dónde está la gracia?_**

¿Astronomía? Astronómico era para los semidioses lo que acababan de presenciar, desde que estaban ahí en el Olimpo, solo habían visto al heredero de Poseidón: gruñir, fruncir el ceño, murmurar por lo bajo y parecer molesto hasta por compartir el aire con ellos pero ahora. Ahora estaba sentado cuidando de dos de los hijos más inquietos de su padre ¿Desde cuándo él podía ser bueno?

Bueno no todos estaban asombrados con eso, los de Atenea parecían tener una respuesta para eso. Ellos solo le dirigieron una leve mirada a su madre y luego a la familia Marina. Esta captó las miradas pero seguía sin darse por enterada de que es lo que había hecho ¿Ella tenía que ver con los cambios de aptitudes de él? Además que notaba otra mala mirada sobre ella y tampoco sabía porque. Fantástico, no solo tenía que sufrir lo del libro, también con el no saber y lo que suceda en la sala.

**_¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que los humanos piensan del sol? Ah, eso ya es más interesante. Ten presente que casi todas sus apuestas dependen de cómo corra este cacharro, por así decirlo. _**

Algunos estaban interesados en la respuesta que estaban dando en el libro, otros no tanto. Como por ejemplo la castaña nueva cazadora que solo pensaba en sus planes, debía poder controlar a la perfección el aparato antes de lanzarse a por ello. Tenía que ver el modo de escaparse de las cazadoras esa noche, ya vería como.

**_El sol les da calor, alimenta sus cosechas, produce energía, hace que todo parezca más risueño: más soleado, vamos. _**

—Y hace que el ego de algunos crezca hasta el cielo —rodo los ojos por lo bajo Hall, no podía creerse el ego tan grande que tenía su padre. Aunque ahora agradecía tenerlo como padre, bueno, ahora que podía disfrutar de su vida sin ese horrible poder.

**_Este carro está construido con los sueños de los hombres sobre el sol. Es tan antiguo como la civilización occidental. Cada día circula por el cielo, de este a oeste, iluminando la endeble vida de los pobres mortales. El carro es sencillamente una manifestación del poder del sol tal como los mortales lo perciben. ¿Lo entiendes?_**

—Es como una masa de sentimientos, entre más creas que existe más real se vuelve, entre más lo veas más visible es —explico Hefestos —He estudiado y modificado esa máquina más de una vez, es como si fuera una mente humana, se alimenta de los deseos de las personas. Si crees que es una bola de gas de aire caliente, eso será desde tu perspectiva aunque no sea así y alimentará su existencia —

—Como cuando te hablan de hadas cuando eres pequeño, si dejas de creer en ella deja de existir, pero si sigues creyendo en ella, seguirán existiendo. Así mismo cada quien les da la imagen que ellos piensan que tienen —explico Malcom aún viendo la cara de desconcierto de algunos semidioses. Lou Ellen y Kayla solo le miraban embelesadas por su explicación, como cada vez que hablaban.

Zeus hizo una mueca, él no quería seguir oyendo la explicación, esa voz le era irritante y le recordaba bastante a alguien. Recibió una mala mirada de Atenea que parecía leer muy bien sus pensamientos y también un codazo de ella. Zeus sintió que se lo merecía, si, quizá esa voz se le hacia conocida y molesta porque era el mismo tono de Atenea cuando explicaba algo. Siguió leyendo antes de que lo vuelvan a salir con otra explicación.

**_Nico meneó la cabeza._**

**_-Pues no._**

**_-Bueno, entonces considéralo como un coche solar muy potente y bastante peligroso._**

—Que no deberías conducir más que tu —señaló Demeter, no era la primera vez que el Dios del sol hacía cosas así, ella siempre era la más perjudicada cuando esas cosas sucedían. Apolo solo le dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido mientras Zeus continuaba.

**_-¿Puedo conducirlo?_**

**_-No. Eres demasiado joven._**

—Y además su padre y el mío, me habrían arrojado al tártaro —murmuró Apolo temiendo por su yo del libro y creyendo haber encontrado a razón por la que dejo a la chica conducir.

-**_¡Yo, yo! -se ofreció Grover, levantando la mano._**

**_-Humm... mejor no -decidió Apolo-. Demasiado peludo._**

—Quitar el pelaje de esos asientos toma una eternidad, creo que eso ya lo aprendió Apolo con el último sátiro que hizo eso —Hefestos veía con el ceño fruncido a Apolo, a él era a quien le tocaba sacar todos los cabellos o pelaje del carro. Lo que se traducía como una molestia y perdida de tiempo.

-**_Miró más allá (pasándome a mí de largo) _**

—Yo agradezco que lo pasara de largo —murmuraba Belerofonte, el resto de sus hermanos y padre, opinaban igual. Belerofonte retiro el brazo de Aquiles despacio y se separó un poco de él, con la excusa de mirar bien a Percy.

A Aquiles le dolió un poco que se alejara pero no podía hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta, se veía tan lindo peleando con Teseo y Percy por un juguete. Eso le recordaba a Patroclo por momentos, como cuando Belerofonte reía por alguna tontería, también la forma en que a veces Belerofonte se lo quedaba mirando, pero debía olvidarse de Patroclo. Él había decidido irse, Aquiles lo había aceptado, aunque no pudo despedirse de él. La última vez que lo vio fue en la fila de la barca y de ahí no más. Pero era mejor no pensar en eso más.

**_y se fijó en Thalia._**

**_-¡La hija de Zeus! -exclamó-. _**

—Tu medio hermana —aclaró Zeus mirándole fijamente, él podía sentir claramente como algo dentro de su hija se alborotaba ¡Malditas hormonas de adolescente!

—Que sean familia nunca te detuvo, ¿Por qué ha de detener a uno de tus hijos? —soltó Afrodita viendo con una de sus perfectas cejas a Zeus. Este se sonrojó furiosamente y mejor decidió seguir leyendo. Hera estaba igual que él y prefería no mirar a nadie, en especial a Afrodita con su sonrisa divertida.

**_El señor de los cielos. Perfecto._**

**_-Uy, no. -Thalia meneó la cabeza-. Muchas gracias._**

Zeus dejó de leer de nuevo y miro a Thalia, la que estaba totalmente tranquila e ignorandolo ¿Ella tenía miedo? ¡Era su hija! ¡No podía tener miedo! Seguro eran los nervios por estar en el auto del sol, si, eso debía ser, pero para confirmarlo debía seguir leyendo.

**_-Venga ya -dijo Apolo-. ¿Qué edad tienes?_**

**_Ella vaciló._**

**_-No lo sé._**

Zeus arqueo una ceja mirando a su hija y después frunció el ceño. Los demás dioses se quedaron viendo a la chica.

—Bueno, fuiste convertida en un árbol a los doce —comenzó a decir Demeter viendo a Quirón como confirmando lo que estaba pensando, este asintió —Estuviste en ese estado ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete años? —miro a la chica ella asintió —Entonces debiste seguir creciendo al menos la mitad de tus años —Thalia asintió así fue.

—Bueno pero déjenme leer —Se quejó Zeus mirando con el ceño fruncido a Demeter, misma que prometio dolor con su mirada si le volvía a mirar así. Él siguió leyendo.

**_Era triste pero cierto. Thalia se había transformado en un árbol a los doce, y de eso hacía siete años. Es decir, ahora tendría diecinueve, si se contaba año por año. _**

—Pero se quedó bajita en los quince —mencionó Jason como si nada, Thalia se levantó y le dio un coscorrón.

—Soy la mayor respetame —regaño ella.

—No puedo respetar a alguien que es quince centímetros más baja que yo —ah si Jason parecía querer morir, comenzó a correr por su vida en la sala de los tronos. Thalia comenzó a echarle flechas.

—Te voy a mostrar lo que puede hacer esta persona más pequeña que tú —Jason se reía mientras huía de ella como lo hacían los demás. Tal vez estar tan cerca de los hermanos de Percy si le estaba afectando a Jason, estaba más suelto, menos formal y eso les estaba extrañando a los romanos.

Cuando por fin Thalia logró atrapar a Jason, lo jalo de la oreja hasta sentarlo de vuelta en su lugar haciendo reír a varios.

—Lo siento —susurro el rubio cuando estuvo de vuelta en su lugar, ella le sonrió. Esa pequeña carrera y la broma de su hermano con su estatura hizo que olvidara todo el asunto del libro al menos por un instante, al menos quedaba comprobado que haría lo que fuera para que su hermana deje de estar preocupada. Todos volvieron a sus lugares cuando todo se calmó, algunos se habían reído de todo esto.

**_Pero ella se sentía aún como si tuviera doce y, si la observabas, llegabas a la conclusión de que estaba a medio camino entre los doce y los diecinueve. Según deducía Quirón, ella había seguido creciendo cuando era un árbol, pero mucho más despacio._**

—La mitad del tiempo de hecho —dijo Quirón, eso lo había hablado con ella en su tiempo. Claro que Thalia no lo había entendido del todo en ese momento, todo había sido tan complicado. Adaptarse a una nueva realidad no era fácil y tal vez por eso es que había decidido quedarse también con las cazadoras, ellas lograban entender en parte lo que ella sentía, pues ellas llevaban mucho tiempo prácticamente congeladas en el tiempo.

**_Apolo se dio unos golpecitos en el labio._**

**_-Tienes quince, casi dieciséis._**

**_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_**

**_-Bueno, soy el dios de la profecía. Tengo mis trucos. Cumplirás dieciséis en una semana, más o menos._**

—Estabas por llegar a la edad —se detuvo Zeus mirando a su hija.

—No llegue, sigo teniendo quince —hablo Thalia dándole una fría mirada. Zeus solo asintió, ahí estaba parte del odio de ella, la había condenado a una profecía en la que probablemente moriría. Comenzaba a comprender esto.

La que no comprendía eso era Hera, ella solo los seguía mirando a todos, podía sentir la ligera decepción y la envidia del muchacho, debido a que en el libro le estaban prestando más atención a la chica y él era dejado de lado. Esos sentimientos estaban bien por ahora, según sus pensamientos, solo esperaba que la angustia que sentía por la rubia desaparecida desaparezca y que se alimenten los sentimientos malos.

**_-¡Es verdad!, ¡es mi cumpleaños! El veintidós de diciembre._**

—Al menos eso la emocionó —murmuró Zeus que desde hace rato solo podía sentir el miedo de ella pero no quería creer que fuera por conducir.

**_-Lo cual significa que ya tienes edad suficiente para conducir con un permiso provisional._**

**_Thalia se removió en su asiento, nerviosa._**

**_-En..._**

—En realidad no me interesaba conducir el auto del sol, ni ninguna actividad que supusiera despegar los pies del suelo —murmuró Thalia, con lo de su hermano había logrado pasar la vergüenza de la lectura y calmar sus nervios, pero eso no bastaría para lo que vendría y lo sabia.

**_-Ya sé lo que vas a decir -la interrumpió Apolo-. Que no mereces el honor de conducir el carro del sol._**

**_-No, no iba a decir eso._**

—¿Por qué diría eso? Ni que fuera él —masculló Luke con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Thalia diría eso? ¿No se suponía que sabía todo de ella? ¡Ja! Si así fuera sabría que a ella no le agradaba nada que fueran alturas, él se había dado cuenta de esto cuando tenían que escalar alguna cosa pero ella nunca se lo había dicho.

**_-¡No te agobies! El trayecto desde Maine hasta Long Island es muy corto. Y no te preocupes por lo que le pasó a mi último alumno. Tú eres hija de Zeus. A ti no te sacará del cielo a cañonazos._**

—Quién sabe —murmuró Hades mirando a Zeus, si la chica le había hecho algo pudiera que si quisiera hacer eso.

Belerofonte escuchando eso tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no quería recordar su muerte. Él había sido uno de los que había enfurecido al Dios del Rayo por andar en sus dominios cuando no estaba de buen genio. No manejo el sol pero igual se acerco bastante. Teseo a su lado pasó su mano por su espalda sabiendo lo que recordaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Percy dejando uno de los autitos con los que jugaba. Tritón también se había quedado mirando al castaño.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Vamos a seguir jugando, a que te gano —le sonrió al niño que solo solo asintió aunque no se confiaba mucho de ese nada. Él mismo decía eso cuando pasaban muchas cosas en verdad, pero comprendía que era algo de lo que la persona no quería hablar, así que lo dejo de momento.

**_Se echó a reír con ganas. Los demás no nos unimos a su regocijo._**

—No creo que sea gracioso —murmuró Hylla viendo la incomodidad de Thalia, también se sabía la historia de aquel "alumno" que tuvo Apolo, no creía que a él tampoco le fuera gracioso eso.

**_Thalia intentó protestar, pero Apolo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un «no» por respuesta. _**

—Si el título no está mal, quizá debió aceptarlo —murmuró Zoe mirando a Thalia, esta solo le sonrió nerviosamente. Ese si que iba a ser un buen viaje estaba visto.

**_El dios pulsó un botón del salpicadero y en lo alto del parabrisas apareció un rótulo. Tuve que leerlo invertido (cosa que, para un disléxico, tampoco es mucho más complicada que leer al derecho). Ponía: «Atención: Conductor en prácticas.»_**

**_-¡Adelante! -le dijo Apolo-. ¡Seguro que eres una conductora nata!_**

—Aún no comienzan y ya tengo miedo —susurro Hazel viendo que sus pensamientos de que ese viaje seria un desastre no estaban mal, porque la mueca que hacía Nico no era de alguien que se divirtió mucho en ello.

—Pero llegaron, vivos, es lo importante —Frank trataba de tranquilizarla, pero eso no estaba ayudando.

**_* * *_**

**_He de reconocer que tenía celos._**

—Bueno, al menos uno de los dos lo reconoce —Grover soltó un suspiro exasperado, aguantar los sentimientos de Percy y los de Thalia en ese viaje había sido de lo peor. Más que nada los de Percy pues estaba atado a él, lo que le hacia pensar en el actual. Por más que intentaba rehacer la conexión con él, no podía. Era como si no estuviera en ningún plano, lo que le empezaba a preocupar. Quizá era por este salto de tiempo, esperaba que fuera eso.

**_Yo me moría por empezar a conducir. Mi madre me había llevado a Montauk un par de veces aquel otoño, cuando la carretera de la playa estaba vacía, y me había dejado probar su Mazda._**

—Si de mi depende, tendrá un chófer y se mantendrá lejos de los volantes de cualquier vehículo, hasta los dieciocho o más —murmuró Poseidón viendo a Percy pequeño jugar, de vez en cuando estrellaba los autitos que le había dado Tritón. No quería imaginarse como sería conduciendo un auto de verdad.

—Oh vamos, que juegue así con los autos no significa que así conducirá —murmuró Anfitrite a su lado, él no le presto mucha atención, ya iba pensando en donde encerrar a su hijo y las cosas que no le dejaría hacer. Ella suspiró, como si de verdad eso fuera a suceder, estaba segura que nunca podría prohibir o encerrar a sus hijos, siempre lograrían salir de eso, estaba segura.

**_Vale, sí, aquello era un turismo japonés y esto, el carro del sol... Pero ¿había tanta diferencia, a fin de cuentas?_**

—Demasiadas si cuentas con que eres hijo de Poseidón y al drama queen de tu tío no es fan de verte por los cielos —decía Tritón al pequeño Percy, este hizo un puchero, quería conducir el auto del sol pero se leía que no podría.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el pequeño Percy sosteniendo un autito en la mano —Se escucha emocionante conducirlo —

—Si pero así son las cosas, aunque no te pierdes de mucho —peino sus cabello bajo la atenta mirada de su familia y la de los amigos de Percy —Te mostraré otras cosas más interesantes después —

Atenea se quedó mirando a Poseidón _¿Estás sola? _Había preguntado el alguna vez _Ven, te mostraré cosas interesantes, a Palas le agradas _una imagen de él junto al río y a lado de ella, alguien parecido a él pero de cabello largo y figura fina. Otra diosa. Y Tritón sonreía con calidez, como la de un padre a una hija, lo hacía a las dos. Pronto el recuerdo se fue disolviendo y un sentimiento de vacío quedó en Atenea.

**_-La velocidad y el calor van a la par -le explicó Apolo-. O sea, que empieza despacio y asegúrate de que has alcanzado una buena altitud antes de pisar a fondo._**

—Es la primera vez que lo hará, no va a salir bien —Hefestos comenzó a preocuparse y no exactamente por los semidioses, más bien por la maquinaria del auto del sol. Si algo le pasaba a él le tocaría repararlo. Sus hijos estaban igual, aunque a ellos también les interesaba los que iban dentro, esa era la diferencia que habían en los pensamientos de ellos.

**_Thalia agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Daba la impresión de que se iba a marear de un momento a otro._**

—Ya estaba mareada más bien —se interrumpió Zeus dejando el libro de lado, su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban.

—He bien creo que seguiré yo de nuevo —Apolo se levantó y tomo el libro, los semidioses se quedaron viendo al ex rey y también a sus acompañantes que se estaban poniendo nerviosas ¿Qué les sucedía?

**_-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté._**

**_-Nada -dijo temblando-. N-no pasa nada._**

Zeus aún no quería creer en su presentimiento, se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de calmarse. Su corazón parecía querer salirse, sus manos aún temblaban y solo podía mirar a Thalia ¿Enserio estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico solo por conducir? ¿O era porque iba a volar? Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo, no podía ser que siendo su hija le tema a las alturas, era imposible.

**_Tiró del volante y el autobús dio una sacudida tan brusca que me fui hacia atrás y me estrellé contra una cosa blanda._**

Hera apretó los dientes y se aferró al sofá, el estómago se le estaba revolviendo donde estaba y por más que tratara de que no se note, eso no estaba siendo posible. Su rostro se estaba tornando pálido, a los hijos de Poseidón nunca les había gustado volar, ella lo sabía, pero no creía que se fueran a sentir tan mal por eso. Ahora estaba viendo que si. Pero ella resistiría.

**_-¡Uf! -exclamó Grover._**

**_-Lo siento._**

**_-Más despacio -le recomendó Apolo._**

—Aunque se lo digas no creo que te vaya a hacer mucho caso Poly —susurro Hermes mordiendo su labio, por el rostro que tenía Zeus él podía deducir que la chica estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que él podía jurar que tenía miedo de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo que no sabia si a conducir, o por conducir el auto del sol que era muy importante, o tal vez algún trauma, o por la altura que estaba tomando. Lo que fuera, si que le afectaba.

**_-Perdón -dijo Thalia-. ¡Lo tengo controlado!_**

—Permíteme diferir de eso —aclaró Grover que ahora si podía decir algo, Bianca y Nico asintieron, no lo tuvo controlado. Zoe también asintió pero de forma casi imperceptible. Thalia solo rodó los ojos, no era su culpa ella trató de que desista de la idea, pero él insistió.

**_Logré ponerme en pie. Por la ventana vi un círculo humeante de árboles en el claro desde el que habíamos despegado._**

—¡Apolo! —gritaron los naturalistas pues estaban seguros que se estaban quemando y no era culpa de la chica, era de Apolo.

—No les paso nada, se los aseguro —murmuró el dios del sol, Hermes le pasó la mano por el hombro en son de apoyo, no sabia porque pero eso le agradaba. Ver como Apolo se calmaba con su tacto le hacía sentir especial.

**_-Thalia -le dije-, afloja un poco._**

**_-Ya lo he entendido, Percy -me respondió con los dientes apretados. Pero ella seguía pisando a fondo._**

**_-Relájate._**

—¡Estaba relajada! —les grito a todos los que le estaban mirando por lo que se leía en el libro.

—Si, ya, más relajada y alcanzabas el Nirvana —argumento Annabeth haciendo que Thalia se sonroje.

—Era la primera vez que conducía, puede que estuviera un poco nerviosa —explico ella pero los demás no se creían demasiado su excusa. Los miro furiosos, como diciéndoles que les clavaria flechas si no le creían.

—¿Un poco? —arqueo una ceja Zeus y ella le dirigió una mirada molesta. Él era el menos indicado para hablarle de sus nervios o no —Tus manos estaban tensas, sentías que romperias el volante de tanto apretarlas o que te fundirias con este —Ella se quedo estática.

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó a decir ella pero Apolo leyó más alto para evitar que termine la pregunta. Los semidioses no sabían que ellos sentían lo del libro, quizá se los dirían más tarde.

-¡**_Estoy relajada! -Se la veía tan rígida como si se hubiese convertido otra vez en un trozo de madera._**

A pesar de que Apolo estaba leyendo los semidioses no prestaban atención a lo que decía ¿Cómo Zeus sabía que ella estaba tensa? Él no estuvo ahí, tampoco la estaba mirando conducir como para saberlo. Era extraño todo eso.

-**_Hemos de virar al sur para ir a Long Island -dijo Apolo-. Gira a la izquierda Thalia dio un volantazo y me lanzó de nuevo en brazos de Grover, que soltó un gañido._**

Hera hizo otra mueca de dolor antes esto, por lo visto Zeus no iba a ser el único con una montaña rusa de sentimientos y emociones.

**_-La otra izquierda -sugirió Apolo._**

—Solo existe una izquierda —dijo Miranda extrañada por lo que surgiría el Dios.

—Si pero es que Thalia seguro se fue por la mala izquierda que llamamos derecha —justifico Katie y su hermana la miró confusa —Que Thalia se fue primero por la derecha, como que Connor te distrae mucho ¿no? —susurro al oído de su hermana y ella solo se sonrojó mucho. Katie sonrió triunfante, los Stoll que no las alcanzaban a oír solo se las quedaron mirando.

**_Cometí el error de mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Ya habíamos alcanzado la altitud de un avión, e incluso más porque el cielo empezaba a verse negro._**

Los dioses miraron con cansancio a Apolo, esa era una de las razones por la que no se le permitía a otros conducir el carro del sol. Porque solo Apolo sabía a que altitud debía estar el carro en cada lugar que pasaba. Apolo solo sonrió inocente mientras seguía leyendo.

**_-Esto... -empezó Apolo. Me dio la impresión de que se esforzaba por parecer tranquilo-. No tan arriba, cariño. En Cape Cod se están congelando._**

—Debiste estar de los nervios —murmuró Hermes quizá demasiado cerca de Apolo que solo asintió. Podía sentir el aroma a sol y verano proviniendo de su amigo, le encantaba ese aroma.

**_Thalia accionó el volante. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel y la frente perlada de sudor. Algo le sucedía, sin duda. Yo nunca la había visto así._**

Jason estaba empezando a relacionar lo del libro con lo que pasó en su primer encuentro con su hermana, a él le había parecido muy raro su comportamiento pero cuando se volvieron a ver, él nunca le dijo nada y ella tampoco quiso hablar del asunto. Pero ahora estaba viendo que lo de esa vez no fue algo aleatorio, que le pasaba con las alturas ¿ella les tenía miedo? Era improbable, era una hija de Zeus pero no lo creyó imposible, se lo preguntaría después.

**_El autobús se lanzó en picado y alguien dio un grito. Quizá fui yo._**

Hera se había llevado las manos a la boca, porque había tenido el deseo irrefrenable de gritar. Zeus había hecho lo mismo, porque estaba seguro que su hija también gritó en el libro. Los que estaban presentes de ese viaje solo se estremecieron en sus lugares, no solo fue un grito, fueron los de todos. Apolo siguió leyendo con una leve mueca de disculpa, también anotaba mentalmente no dejarla conducir de nuevo.

**_Ahora bajábamos directos hacia el Atlántico a unos mil kilómetros por hora, con el litoral de Nueva Inglaterra a mano derecha. Empezaba a hacer calor en el autobús._**

—Demasiada velocidad, si sigue así... —comenzaron a murmurar Hades y Poseidón, ambos mirando a sus hijos, como si estuvieran en el auto del sol y se fueran a prender en llamas ahí mismo.

**_Apolo había salido despedido hasta el fondo, pero ya avanzaba de nuevo entre los asientos._**

**_-¡Toma tú el volante! -le suplicó Grover._**

—¡Hazlo! —gritaron los que estaban muy metidos en la historia, haciendo que Percy de un respingo con los autitos en sus manos.

—Hey, todo está bien —Teseo acaricio su mejilla, estaba respirando intranquilo como si no hubiese estado tranquilo en ningún momento. Tal vez estaba alerta todo el tiempo que jugaba.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Tritón pasó su mano por su espalda, sintió que temblaba mientras asentía. Miro a Teseo y Belerofonte que miraban al niño —Cuando estabas en tu casa ¿También jugabas con autitos? —pregunto suavemente.

—Si —contestó Percy pero no se veía muy feliz del recuerdo. Belerofonte lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

—Todo está bien, nadie te va a lastimar, no importa cuánto juegues —susurro contra su cabello, Percy se aferró con sus pequeños brazos a él. Gabe siempre interrumpía sus juegos cuando su mami no estaba, así que tenía que estar alerta siempre. Por eso aunque se veía tranquilo jugando, en realidad no lo estaba, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios que estalló cuando gritaron. Los hermanos de él se hicieron la silenciosa promesa de conversar después de esto.

**_-No os preocupéis -dijo Apolo, aunque él mismo parecía más que preocupado-. Sólo le falta aprender a... ¡Uuaaaau!_**

—No quiero saber, no quiero saber, no quiero saber —murmuraba Zeus, Hera solo se seguía tapando la boca con sus manos, Atenea parecía estar en calma por el momento. Su hija debía estar inconsciente por el momento.

Poseidón y Hades solo cubrían su rostro con las manos, sus hijos les iban a matar de infarto divino a este paso. Pero ellos primero matarían a Apolo, él era el causante de eso. El Dios del sol, hizo una mueca leyendo lo siguiente, lo iban a querer colgar y no solo los padres de los semidioses, también los demás dioses.

**_Yo también vi lo que él veía. A nuestros pies había un pueblecito de Nueva Inglaterra cubierto de nieve. Mejor dicho, había estado allí hasta hacía unos minutos, porque ahora la nieve se estaba fundiendo a ojos vistas en los árboles, en los tejados y los prados._**

—No creí que el título sería tan literal —hizo una mueca Piper veía de reojo a Jason, estaba ahora con el ceño fruncido, algo lo tenía pensando pero ¿Qué?

—¿En que piensas reina de la belleza? —Leo tenía en sus manos algunas piezas, ya estaba trabajando en algo como siempre. Piper volteo a verlo y negó con la cabeza, él solo se la quedo mirando antes de mirar de nuevo lo que hacia. Tristemente le recordó a Percy, como cada vez que estaba nervioso, sus manos creaban cosas que iban con sus sentimientos y ahora tenía unos muy fuertes de preocupación por él. Desarmó todo de nuevo antes de que Piper lo vea y una los puntos, había sido un tridente azul el que armaba, sería muy fácil relacionarlo con él.

**_La torre de la iglesia, completamente blanca un momento antes, se volvió marrón y empezó a humear. Por todo el pueblo surgían delgadas columnas de humo, que parecían velas de cumpleaños. Los árboles y tejados se estaban incendiando._**

—Apolo —dijeron los dioses mirando al dios del sol, evitaron levantar la voz. Habían notado como Percy dio un respingo la última vez y lo mismo algunos otros semidioses, lo último que querían era que se asusten de ellos. Apolo sonrió y siguió leyendo antes de que su vida peligre más.

**_-¡Frena! -grité._**

**_Thalia tenía en los ojos un brillo enloquecido. Tiró del volante bruscamente. Esta vez logré sujetarme. Mientras ascendíamos a toda velocidad, por la ventanilla trasera vi que el súbito regreso del frío sofocaba los incendios._**

—Por mi, que lleguen de una vez —decía Zeus por lo bajo, la subida de energía y el revoltijo del estómago de su hija, más la preocupación paternal no le estaba sentando para nada.

—Uf que se apresuren —susurro Hera recién sacando las manos de su boca y llevándolas a su estómago, las sacudidas del libro la estaban mareando.

**_-¡Allí está Long Island! -dijo Apolo, señalando al frente-. Todo derecho. Vamos a disminuir un poco la velocidad, querida. No estaría bien arrasar el campamento._**

—Para nada bien —susurraron tanto griegos como romanos, los unos más preocupados que los otros.

—No arrasaron demasiado, menos mal —comento Quirón, no quería imaginarse lo que habría sido si el carro estaba más cerca de lo que estuvo.

**_Nos dirigíamos a toda pastilla hacia la costa norte de Long Island. Allí estaba el Campamento Mestizo: el valle, los bosques, la playa. Ya se divisaban el pabellón del comedor, las cabañas y el anfiteatro._**

—Que no se estrellen —murmuró Ana hija de Venus y Chris solo pasaba su mano por su hombro tratando de calmarla.

—Vamos que conduce mal pero no tanto ¿Recuerdas a Jeremy el hijo de Vulcano? Ese si que es un peligro al volante —le recordaba él tratando de distraerla, ella río.

—Cuando se estrelló contra la cafetería de Nueva Roma y terminó con la cabeza llena de glaseado de donas —los dos rieron, al menos eso había conseguido que ella se calmara. Solo él conseguía eso.

**_-Lo tengo controlado -murmuraba Thalia-. Lo tengo..._**

—No creo que lo haya tenido controlado —hizo una mueca Aquiles, estaba convencido de que Thalia no sabia conducir para nada. Había visto personas conduciendo carrozas totalmente ebrias que lo harían mejor que ella. Carrozas, le recordó a Belerofonte y Patroclo, no sabia porque siempre los relacionaba. Decidió sacar eso de su cabeza, Patroclo no estaba, se fue sin él y debía estar siendo feliz, él haría lo mismo. Aunque no quería dejar a Belerofonte, el castañito no había aceptado aún el trato, debía convencerlo de que lo haga.

**_Estábamos a sólo unos centenares de metros._**

**_-Frena -dijo Apolo._**

**_-Lo voy a conseguir._**

**_-¡¡¡Frena!!!_**

—¡Frena! —gritaron también los de la sala, Percy dio un leve respingo en los brazos de Belerofonte pero este pronto estaba calmandolo, cantaba una canción. Misma que hizo el ceño de Aquiles fruncirse, esa canción le sonaba, sacudió la cabeza seguramente la había escuchado del mismo Belerofonte.

**_Thalia pisó el freno a fondo y el autobús describió un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y fue a empotrarse en el lago de las canoas con un estruendoso chapuzón. Se alzó una nube de vapor y enseguida surgieron aterrorizadas las náyades, que huyeron con sus cestas de mimbre a medio trenzar._**

Poseidón miró mal a Apolo, Thalia solo se removió incómoda por la mirada del Dios del sol. La cual prometía que no la volvería a dejar conducir, algo que ella tampoco deseaba igual.

**_El autobús salió a la superficie junto con un par de canoas volcadas y medio derretidas._**

**_-Bueno -dijo Apolo con una sonrisa-. Era verdad, querida. Lo tenías todo controlado. Vamos a comprobar si hemos chamuscado a alguien importante, ¿te parece?_**

—¿Alguien importante salió lastimado? —pregunto Apolo a Quiron deseando que la respuesta sea un no, este nego con la cabeza y eso alivio los nervios del dios —Menos mal —soltó el aire que no sabia que había retenido.—Bien terminamos —puso un marcador en el libro.

—Bien, a cenar y a dormir —dijo Hestia y algunos comenzaron a protestar, querían leer más y saber que quemaron y que no —Mañana seguiremos, no se preocupen —

—Ya está, se terminó. Tes quiero revisarte los vendajes antes de cenar —decía Perseo acercándose a él, Teseo forzó una sonrisa mientras se dejaba jalar la mano por él.

—Ven, vamos a cenar ¿Si? ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntaba Belerofonte a Percy mientras lo llevaba en brazos, el asentía entusiasmado.

—Seras un excelente padre algún día —Aquiles le golpeo el hombro, Belerofonte hizo una mueca que él no vio.

—Tú lo serás, te lo aseguro. Yo seguiré en descanso —respondió y Aquiles suspiro, así que seguía pensando en rechazar la oferta.

—Así qué, no me respetaras —Leo fingió estar dolido con Jason, el era más bajo que él. El rubio sonrió.

—Solo bromeaba Leo —le revolvió el cabello como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y eso ofendió a Leo haciendo encender su cabello. Jason solo río mientras sobaba su mano.

—Ya dejen de jugar y vamos a comer —les regaño Piper mientras los jalaba a los dos, ellos reían.

—Annabeth —Luke la interceptó mientras trataba de alcanzar a sus amigos —¿Podemos hablar? —

—Otro día Luke, lo prometo —contesto antes de irse de ahí, Luke suspiro apretando la daga en su mano, se veía que aún le dolía su presencia.

—Vamos Luke, al menos te ha visto a la cara y no te ha golpeado —bromeó Chris que estaba sin Clarisse, si su novia estuviera estaba seguro que si lo golpearía. Clarisse no le perdonaría reclutar a Silena tan fácil.

—Creo que preferiría el golpe a su silencio —suspiro antes de seguir a Chris al comedor.

—Te agrada Percy —afirmaba Anfitrite a Tritón, este no contesto solo siguió su camino, ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Ariadna —Dioniso detuvo a su esposa antes de que salga de la sala, todos ya estaban afuera. Solo estaban los dos ahí. Ella volteó a verlo —Piénsalo con calma, no te precipites cariño, tal vez hablar con Hestia —sugirió.

—Me lo estoy tomando con calma Niso —susurro ella, le dio una leve sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla pero eso solo lo dejaba más alterado. Ella salió de ahí y él la siguió.

—Por favor que no cometa una locura —susurro mientras iba al encuentro con sus hijos, ella ahora se veía tan tranquila. Pero a veces la calma no era signo de que todo este bien, sino señal de que todo estaba a punto de empeorar.

**_N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más en reviews _**


	9. Cuento para dormir II

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: -Deja el capítulo y se vuelve a morir un tiempo- _**

Todos estaban sentados en sus mesas correspondientes listos para comenzar a comer, ya estaban sirviendo sus platos y demás cosas, Percy estaba sentado con sus hermanos y con Jason, no pensaba soltar a Jason porque confiaba más en el rubio que cualquier otra persona.

—¿Quieres más chocolate caliente? —Jason le estaba sirviendo comida, algo no muy pesado. Creía que cenar tanto tal vez le estaba provocando las pesadillas de las noches pasadas.

—Si —El rubio puso más chocolate caliente en la taza de Percy mismo que balanceaba sus piernas en el asiento. Percy era bastante pequeño para su edad, lo que les llevaba a pensar a más de uno, que aparte del maltrato físico que pudiera darle ese ser, también lo dejaba sin alimento cuando la madre de él no estaba cerca.

—Debes dejar de comer tantas cosas dulces —regañaba Perseo a Teseo que ya se llevaba comiendo como tres pedazos de pastel y su cena estaba casi intacta.

—El pastel está bueno, no es mi culpa —replicó el azabache comenzando a comer su cena porque Perseo lo estaba mirando feo y se le había llevado su pastel. No era agradable que él le mire así, le hacia sentir peor con respecto a lo que sentía ¿No podía enamorarse de alguien más? Había muchas semidiosas mejores que él para que Perseo se enamore. En pocas palabras, Teseo no se creía merecedor a que Perseo lo ame.

—Qué este bueno, no significa que debas comerlo todo de una sola vez —agregó Orión que estaba comiendo al frente de ellos y devolvió a Teseo a la realidad —Ni siquiera Percy que tiene siete se ha comido tantos pedazos de pastel como tu —Rodó los ojos ¿Por qué tenían que compararlo con un niño de siete? Él era mucho mayor que su hermano bebé, claramente sabía que no debía comer tantos dulces, pero era lo único que le evitaba pensar tanto en lo que sentía por Perseo y viceversa.

—Porque Jason no lo ha dejado —añadió Belerofonte haciendo reír a todos porque Jason se los quedo mirando un poco avergonzado, tal vez estaba exagerando los cuidados con Percy y no se había dado cuenta.

—Esta bien que no lo deje comer tantos dulces, o lo tendrá toda la noche brincando por todas partes —gruño en una esquina de la mesa Tritón, no se veía feliz de tener que vigilarlos mientras cenaban pero sus padres se lo habían pedido. Aunque si era sincero, no se lo estaba pasando tan mal, al menos por ahora ninguno de ellos estaba muy lastimado o le tenía muy preocupado.

—Yo no brincaría por todas partes, a mucho en la cama —Percy fruncia su entrecejo mientras hablaba como tratando de responder cualquier incógnita que diera la afirmación de ellos —O en el suelo, aunque mamá dice que no debo hacerlo —

—Y tu madre hace bien, puedes dañar la cama o lastimarte —Teseo paso una servilleta por el rostro de Percy mientras Jason se llevaba los platos.

—¿Tu madre hace muchos turnos en su trabajo? —pregunto Jason sirviendo un pequeño pedazo de pastel a Percy, este se lo quedo mirando un largo rato, estaba decidiendo si responder o no a la pregunta.

—A veces —respondió con algo de tristeza —Necesita el dinero para mantener el departamento —murmuró antes de comenzar a comer. Los demás se miraron entre sí, estaba visto que ese ser no hacía más que aprovecharse de la madre de Percy y del niño.

—¿Por qué no puedo comer papas fritas? A Percy lo dejaron comer pastel —Nico se cruzó de brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. La verdad todo esto lo estaba incomodando, la lectura, avergonzarse por todo y principalmente que le recuerden la idiota promesa que le hizo su hermana.

—Percy, es Percy, y tú ya comiste suficientes papas en estos días —Will alejaba las papas de él, este estaba consagrado a hacer que Nico cambiara su rutina de comida. Al menos de esa forma podía acercarse a él aunque le costaba bastante no rendirse antes esos ojos oscuros de él, esos que le hacían latir con fuerza el corazón. Reyna se acercó a ellos y le pasó un paquete de papas a Nico por lo bajo.

—Will tiene razón, debes comer mejor —Le guiñó un ojo antes de irse de ahí y Nico sonrió de lado guardando las papas de la vista de Will. Reyna era del agrado de Nico cada vez más, ella si se comportaba como una hermana, después de todo a pesar de que casi no conversaban en Nueva Roma ella había sido de las pocas que lo aceptó a pesar de todo el misterio que le envolvía.

—¿Crees que seguiremos con el cuento de la otra noche hoy? —pregunto Chris a su novia que estaba limpiándose el rostro después de terminar de comer su cena. Ella lo miró y luego al pequeño Percy que estaba terminando de comer.

—Creo que si, aunque es extraño lo de ayer —entrecerró los ojos mientras veía al niño que estaba riendo por algo que estaba diciendo Teseo. Chris asintió, era verdaderamente extraño que el cuento se haya quedado en blanco justo cuando el pequeño se quedó totalmente dormido, pero bueno siendo semidioses las cosas extrañas eran el diario vivir.

—Oh vamos Belerofonte, ya debes haberlo pensado bien, no puedes rechazar una propuesta así —decía Aquiles mientras acompañaba a Belerofonte a dejar su plato, este lo dejo junto con los demás y pronto desaparecieron. Al parecer había algo que limpiaba por todos ellos en el Olimpo tal vez espíritus del viento.

—Y ya lo hice y sabes mi respuesta, esta no va a cambiar —murmuró el arrimandose un poco más a la mesa. La verdad era que no había pensado en el asunto en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, solo quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera con sus amigos y familiares. Se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo a la mesa bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Una de las cazadoras se levantó de su mesa y fue según a dejar uno de sus platos, pero luego dejarlo se escabulló hasta unos arbustos de su chaqueta saco un pequeño aparato junto con un control remoto, puso el aparato en el suelo. Era un poco complicado hacer que haga su voluntad pero comenzaba a hacerlo y a familiarizarse con el control.

—Muy pronto —sonrío cuando pudo hacer que fuera a una de las direcciones que quería, lo volvió a traer hacia él y lo guardó en su chaqueta una vez más. Regreso con las demás cazadoras como si nada.

—Visteis que acaba de volver ¿verdad? —susurro Zoë a Thalia y esta asintió, ninguna miró a la castaña directamente pero la vieron irse y volver. Ninguna confiaba en que desapareciera por algo bueno, ambas tendrían que encargarse de averiguar que es lo que tramaba.

—Hola Percy —Poseidón regreso a la mesa y besó los cabellos de su hijo que en ese momento ya había terminado de comer del todo —¿Cómo estas? —

—Bien —Le sonrió a su padre, era extraño pensar que ahora tenía uno, tal vez nunca se haría a la idea de tener uno.

—Bien ¿Quieres que leamos una vez más tu cuento? Así te vas a dormir después —sugirió Jason, Percy asintió tomando la mochila aunque hizo una mueca sacando el libro —¿Pasa algo? —

—Nada, solo es raro —murmuró acomodando el libro en sus pequeños brazos, el rubio le ayudó a cerrar la mochila esperando que le siga diciendo que es lo que le pasaba pero Percy simplemente se acomodó con el libro en el asiento.

—¿Qué es raro? —pregunto finalmente el rubio, viendo que él no respondería a menos que le pregunten.

—Que lea un cuento para dormir cuando estoy dormido —Percy le sonrió y Jason se congeló en su lugar.

—¿Dormido? —susurro bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que Percy de verdad esté creyendo que todos estos días que había convivido con ellos fueran solo un simple sueño. Pero Percy asintió.

—El sueño más largo y bonito que he tenido en mucho tiempo —le sonrío al rubio, los demás hermanos de Percy se quedaron viendo a Jason que solo veía al niño incrédulo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Perseo viendo la cara de su hermano, dio un ligero golpe en su mejilla haciendo que reaccione y se de cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Jason ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Piper poniendo las manos en el rostro de su novio, Jason los miro a todos y respiró hondo.

—Percy, te dejaremos un momento ¿si? Tengo algo que decirle a ellos —señaló a todos los hermanos del niño, a Annabeth y Piper que eran las que estaban ahí con ellos y por supuesto a Perseo. Hizo que lo siguieran, no se alejaron demasiado tampoco querían perder de vista a Percy mismo que solo miraba la portada del libro esperando impaciente leerlo —Percy me acaba de decir algo, extraño —todos le vieron expectante —El cree fervientemente que esto es un sueño —

Todos fruncieron el ceño ¿Cómo podría creer el niño que aquello era un sueño? Ya había estado aquí por lo menos dos días enteros como para que siga creyendo eso ¿Cuán loco creía estar el pequeño para pensar que esto aún era un sueño? Annabeth respiró hondo y decidió ir con ¿Cómo podía llamarlo ahora? ¿Amigo? ¿Futuro novio? Se sentía verdaderamente extraño cualquier termino que no fuera el de novio.

—Percy —susurro suavemente su nombre mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y tomaba sus pequeñas manos que estaban sobre el libro entre las suyas. Los ojos verdemar cargados de inocencia le devolvieron la mirada junto con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Princesa —dijo con un tono divertido pero que hacia que las mejillas de Annabeth se colorearan de color rojo. No le gustaban los sobrenombres pero los que el pequeño y el mayor Percy le decían, le hacían creer que de verdad era lo que el pronunciara. Ella trató de calmarse y no pensar demasiado en donde estaría su novio, el que no le hacia sentir que estaba rompiendo la ley, para poder hablar con el pequeño.

—Jason me acaba de decir, que tu crees que esto es un sueño —comenzó a decir ella mientras los demás comenzaban a acercarse a ella. Percy asintió entusiasmado, aunque esto solo ponía más raro el sueño.

—¿Por qué crees eso Percy? —pregunto Piper suavemente sentándose a uno de los lados de Percy, acomodo uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su pequeña oreja, el niño la miró aún sonriente a pesar de no entender a dónde querían llegar.

—Porque solo en mis sueños alguien a parte de mi madre me querría —Ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando a la castaña, pero su voz sonaba muy cargada de tristeza que hizo que todos sintieran un nudo creciendo en su garganta.

—Eso no creo que sea así Percy —Belerofonte lo tomo por la cintura y lo acomodó en su regazo con delicadeza. El niño solo se dejó llevar por el mayor sosteniendo su libro de cuentos.

—Claro que si —asintió Percy con resignación, es que le habían repetido tantas veces que solo su madre podría querer a un engendro como él, que en su pequeña mente se lo había terminado por creer.

—Te aseguro que esto no es un sueño Percy —Annabeth paso con delicadeza una de sus manos por su mejilla, él niño frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa.

—Si lo es, porque es mi sueño. Y por eso todos me quieren, porque en los sueños todos hacen lo que tú dices... excepto cuando se convierten en pesadillas —su voz se fue apagando al parecer tenía bastante que decir con respecto a pesadillas pero sacudió la cabeza revolviendo aún más su alborotado cabello negro —Y por eso tengo papá y hermanos —

Con razón había aceptado tan fácilmente todo el asunto de los dioses, ahora a todos ellos les quedaba bastante claro eso, el porque él no había rechistado, protestado, llorado o incluso odiado a alguien ahí en la sala. Él simplemente había asumido que todo eso era meramente producto de su imaginación.

—Bien ¿Vamos a leer esa historia o no? —Ares había llegado a sentarse frente a ellos justo para interrumpir el momento. Él estaba interesado en el "cuento" porque quería saber que es lo que pasaba con sus hija y sus hijos. Afrodita sutilmente le dio un golpe y una mala mirada, ella sintió que interrumpió algo importante.

—Si, hay que leer el cuento —concordó Poseidón que si bien se había mantenido algo distanciado cuando llegaron todos junto a Percy, si que había escuchado todo lo que decían ellos y esto solo le preocupaba más.

—Yo quiero leer —se ofreció Leo quien había llegado corriendo recientemente. Los que sabían del pensamiento de Percy solo cruzaron miradas, prometieron que este asunto no podía quedar ahí.

—Esta bien Leo, lee tu —Percy le dio el libro a Jason quien se lo paso a Leo, los demás comenzaron a acomodarse en sillones que las diosas iban apareciendo para todos, cuando estuvieron en sus lugares comenzó a leer Leo.

**_Salimos del tren en el Times Square y cogimos el autobús hacia el embarcadero. _**

—Y así es como se embarca en una situación peligrosa una vez más —Tritón en serio se comenzaba a preocupar por el chiquillo. Se notaba que no tenía demasiado amor propio desde esta edad ¿Cómo un niño de siete podía pensar que solo su madre lo quería? ¿Percy no tenía amigos de su edad? Quizá la respuesta era un no.

—Suficiente con que me lo recuerde el libro Tritón —se medio quejo Poseidón pero él estaba igual o peor que su hijo inmortal viendo a su pequeño que jugaba con las manos de su otro hijo ¿Qué tanto daño de forma mental le habían hecho los mortales a su pequeño? Nunca en todos sus siglos, más bien milenios de existencia había sucedido algo así. Bueno que en la antigüedad tener el hijo de un dios era signo de algo bueno, pero ahora, ahora no lo era.

**_Abordamos el barco de la isla Staten a las tres y media, junto con un grupo de turistas que se agolpaban en las barandas de la cubierta superior, tomando fotos_**

**_mientras pasábamos por la Estatua de la Libertad. _**

Atenea suspiro eso si podía recordarlo. Quizá porque era un recuerdo relativamente reciente, no hace menos de un siglo que la habían hecho para ella. Su hijo que fue un gran escultor, la esculpió como un regalo tanto para ella como para el que sería su nuevo hogar, para conmemorar las batallas que sus hijos libraron tanto en Francia como en Estados Unidos. Esos si eran buenos recuerdos y espantaban otros pensamientos, como lo era el hecho de que los dioses ya habían estado deliberando sobre cierto asunto.

Los nuevos reyes junto con los demás dioses presentes y los ahora ex dioses, tuvieron una pequeña reunión sobre un único tema a tratar: Que hacer con los tres nuevos semidioses. Ya no podían seguir apartandoles de los demás semidioses, no se merecían más misericordia de la que habían recibido. Vamos que el mismo Zeus apenas los convertía en mortales los enviaba sin contemplaciones a vivir y dormir con ellos.

Al menos ahora estos habían estado protegidos y durmiendo bajo el techo de la diosa del hogar, esperando un lapso de tiempo para que se hagan un poco a la idea de que eran semidioses. Pero no podían seguir haciéndolo más, así que habían determinado que desde esta noche ellos dormirán con los demás semidioses. Lo que ahora estaba aterrando un poco a los tres pero ninguno lo mostraba verdaderamente.

"**_Él construyó eso usando como modelo a su madre", dije mirando la estatua. _**

Annabeth sonrió un poco ante eso, se lo había dicho en el campamento cuando conversaban acerca de uno de sus libros, pero pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a ganarle. El solo pensamiento y vacío en su ser de que Percy no estaba ahí para recordar eso le hacía sentir mal.

Siempre Juntos recordaba la voz de él, lo que simplemente la destruyo más ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar ahí? ¿Llegaría ahí? Pero simplemente lloro en silencio, como cuando desapareció en el campamento, lo último que quería era la lastima de los demás. Ya suficiente tenían ellos con sus propias penas por no tener al idiota de su novio para preocuparse por la ajena.

**_Clarisse frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?", me preguntó. _**

**_"Bartholdi," le dije. "El tipo que hizo la Estatua de la Libertad. Era un hijo de Atenea y la diseñó para que se viera como ella. Eso es lo que me contó Annabeth, de todos modos." _**

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que sacarla a colación? —se medio quejo Teseo dando a entender que seguía sin agradarle demasiado la chica, además que así desviaba su atención en otra cosa que no fuera, o los peligros que corría su hermano bebé en el libro, o lo que sabia de su hermano bebé, o Perseo. En especial el último tema.

—Porque en ese momento era su mejor amiga y de la que trataba de aprender todo lo que pudiera —murmuró Perseo que como siempre estaba a su lado, Teseo hizo un mohín ignorandole. Perseo no entendía que le pasaba, desde que había despertado estaba bastante distante de él y se perdía con facilidad en pensamientos, el hijo de Zeus daría lo que fuera por saber en que pensaba la cabecita loca de Teseo.

**_Clarisse puso los ojos en blanco. Annabeth era mi mejor amiga y sabía mucho en cuanto a arquitectura y monumentos. _**

—Porque quería y es una gran arquitecta —Piper que se había dado cuenta de la situación de Annabeth sutilmente se había cambiado a su lado, la tenía abrazada por los hombros y los frotaba suavemente.

—Gracias —susurro ella recostandose más contra Piper, Jason y Leo también se sentaron cerca de ella para darle apoyo a las dos. Jason y Leo sabían sin siquiera mediar palabras con Piper que ella no estaba bien del todo que ella estaba tan decaída como ellos pero que así mismo, ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte. Como todo semidiós intentaba serlo ante las adversidades.

**_Creo que lo que decía se me quedaba grabado algunas veces. _**

—Muchas veces seria más apropiado decirlo —Murmuró Malcolm viendo a su hermana, él mismo habría querido ir ahí para consolarla después de todo el era su hermano pero no lo hizo. Quizá fueran hermanos, quizá fueran hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero cuando se trataba de cosas de sentimientos todos ellos podían ser bastante densos. Así que era mejor dejar que otros se encargaran de esas cosas, las relaciones humanas no era algo que podías resolver con un libro.

—Ella estará bien —susurro a su lado Lou Ellen apretando su mano, él asintió tratando de calmarse del todo. Ella estaba siendo un buen apoyo para él, lo había sido también en el momento de la titanomaquia a pesar de que ella ahí no llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo campista, ni siquiera había sido reconocida.

**_"Inútil", dijo Clarisse. "si no te ayuda en la lucha, es información inútil." _**

—No lo es, porque eso te podría ayudar a saber más hechos de la estatua y lo que puedes obtener de su infraestructura, también hacer un estimado de cuán degradada puede estar la estructura de la estatua. Además te da una idea de... —comenzaron a decir los hijos de Atenea, Clarisse rodó los ojos y le hizo señas a Leo para que siga más rápido, lo último que deseaba era oír la perorata de las lechuzas esas.

**_Podría haber discutido con ella, pero en ese momento el barco se sacudió como si hubiera golpeado una roca. _**

—Los gemelos deberían comportarse mejor —Hizo una mueca Afrodita adivinando que eran sus hijos quienes estaban haciendo eso contra el bote. Ares por otra parte sonreía, así debían ser sus hijos, atacar sin piedad a todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente, claro que eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

Ares y Afrodita tenían ideas muy diferentes de lo que era bueno o malo para sus propios hijos. Quizá por eso los más parecidos a Ares eran quienes más le veían, no como el quisiera porque mayormente los veía en plenas guerras que fuera de estas y los que se parecían más a Afrodita eran quienes estaban más involucrados con ella, se involucraba tanto en la vida de sus hijos como podía. Fue en especial en la de Eros. Pero eso era otra historia porque él tenía bastante de los dos.

**_Los turistas tropezaron hacia adelante, cayendo unos sobre otros. Clarisse y yo corrimos hacia la parte de adelante de la embarcación. El agua debajo de nosotros comenzó a hervir. Entonces la cabeza de una serpiente de mar hizo erupción de la bahía. _**

—¿Tenía que ser una serpiente? —A Apolo no le importaba que fuera una serpiente terrestre o marina, a él le desagradaban todas por igual. Excepto tal vez Martha y George, quizá porque ellas pertenecían a Hermes y este era su mejor amigo. Se quedó por un momento revisando la categoría en la que tenía a Hermes "Mejor amigo" ¿Enserio era su mejor amigo? Tal vez no lo quería de mejor amigo, tal vez como súper mejor amigo. Si quizá era eso aunque una palabra seguía molestando en la definición, pero no sabía exactamente cuál.

—Era un monstruo que podían controlar mejor en el agua —sugirió Hermes a su lado encogiéndose de hombros. Apolo solo hizo una mueca, habían muchos más monstruos acuáticos que serpientes.

**_El monstruo era al menos tan grande como el barco. Era de color gris y verde con una cabeza de cocodrilo y unos dientes muy afilados._**

—Trabajo para la niebla —Hestia negó con la cabeza, a veces lo que hacían algunos dioses era solo darle más trabajo a los demás, tenía que hablar con ellos. No creía que Hecate este demasiado feliz con todo lo que sucedía, ni en este libro, ni en los otros. Se comenzó a preguntar sobre los dioses menores, a veces los reyes eran injustos con ellos degradaban su trabajo solo por el hecho de ser menores. Claro que eso iba a cambiar ahora pero le hacia preguntarse ¿Dónde estaban estos en los libros?

**_Olía a… bueno, a algo que acababa de salir de las tuberías de Nueva York. _**

—Es decir que olía verdaderamente asqueroso —murmuró el pequeño Percy que aún jugaba con las manos de Belerofonte, a los demás les parecía sumamente tierno como jugaba con él y con su tiburón. Pero algunos de ellos no podían sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de que para el pequeño todo esto era solo un sueño. Percy levantó la vista hacia Belerofonte —¿Por qué tu cabello es castaño? Parece chocolate —

—Porque mi madre era castaña y heredé su cabello —Belerofonte pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Percy que solo río ante esto —Seguro también heredaste algo de tu mamá —Percy frunció el ceño de forma pensativa.

—¿Su carácter? Mamá dice que en eso me parezco a ella y que mi cabello hace hondas como el de ella —sonrió orgulloso por las pequeñas cosas en las que se parecía a su madre. Belerofonte sonrió abrazándole con fuerza, Percy niño era una cosa verdaderamente dulce y no se podía creer que alguien no le quisiera, que tan enferma estaba la gente en el futuro como para no quererlo.

**_Montado en su cuello se encontraba un fornido joven vestido con una negra armadura griega. Su cara estaba cubierta de espantosas cicatrices y llevaba una lanza en la mano._**

**_"¡Deimos!"-gritó Clarisse. _**

—Awwww se ayudan el uno al otro —arrullo Afrodita, los demás se le quedaron viendo un poco extrañados que a ella eso le provocara ternura alguna. Bueno que uno estaba convertido en una serpiente Marina mal oliente y el otro era un total mal encarado. Tal vez debían llevar a Afrodita a revisar por un psicólogo.

—Siempre trabajan juntos, al menos se tienen el uno al otro —Murmuró Ares que extrañamente comenzaba a pensar cada vez más en sus hijos y no solo por los de la sala ¿Dónde estarían los inmortales en ese momento? Y no solo los gemelos, también sus demás hijos. La mayoría de estos que eran hijos de Afrodita también, debía verlos una vez que pudieran salir de ahí.

"**_¡Hola, hermana!" -su sonrisa era casi tan horrible como la de la serpiente. _**

—¡Ey! Mis hijos sonríen hermoso —chasqueó la lengua Afrodita, como madre lo último que quería oír era que le dijeran que sus hijos eran feos o que sonreían feo. Para toda madre sus hijos son hermosos a su manera, en especial para la diosa del amor.

—Si Afrodita, él tal vez exagero —hablo Hefestos pero en el rostro se veía que estaba muy de acuerdo con el libro de que Deimos tenía una sonrisa horrible. Pero Afrodita no se fijo en su rostro, solo asintió gustosa de que alguien le de la razón.

"**_¿Listos para Jugar?" _**

**_El monstruo rugió. Los turistas sólo gritaron y se dispersaron. No sé exactamente lo que vieron. La niebla suele evitar que los mortales vean monstruos en su verdadera_**

**_forma, pero lo que hayan visto, los asustó. _**

—Algún cocodrilo o caimán o serpiente de agua pero no tan fea como la real —propuso Demeter que estaba sentada en su sillón mirando a sus hijos, en especial aquellas que murmuraban con los hijos de Hermes.

—Si, hemos encontrado un jardín precioso —susurraba Travis cerca de Katie que estaba consumiendo hermana Miranda, las dos veían a los chicos un poco escépticas de que de verdad hayan encontrado lo que decían.

—Y tiene fresas como el campamento, tal vez un jardín del señor D aquí arriba —sugirió Connor viendo a las dos chicas. Estaban tratando de convencerlas para que les acompañen a ver el jardín uno de esos días. Las dos intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas, no se creían tanta amabilidad de ellos.

—Yo creo que es una broma de ustedes —señaló Katie a ambos, estos se llevaron una mano al pecho ofendidos y negaron con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Juramos que no es así —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo levantando la mano derecha. Las dos les vieron con los ojos entrecerrados, no se terminaban de creer nada de lo que decían.

—Vamos a confiar en ustedes, pero como sea una broma. Tengan por seguro que morirán de hambre al menos un mes y que no les hablaremos en lo que nos quede de existencia —advirtió Miranda, los chicos sonrieron y después compartieron una mirada. Ya casi lo lograban y con esto tal vez la vía libre para hacer bromas a Chris.

**_"¡Déjalos en paz!" grité._**

**_"¿O qué, hijo del dios del mar? -se burló Deimos. "¡Mi hermano me dice que eres un cobarde! Además, me encanta el terror. ¡Yo vivo del terror! " _**

Zeus resopló, y después le preguntaban que porque no quería a ciertos diosesillos en el Olimpo. Ahí estaba una prueba de porque debía ser exclusivamente para los del consejo Olímpico y solo algunos dioses menores que de verdad sean útiles. Pero estaba seguro que ahora se llenaría de puros diosesillos de muy baja categoría como esos gemelos.

La verdad todo estaba molestando e incomodando al ex Dios del Rayo, ya sabía que tendría que dormir con los demás mestizos pero quizá sería el más solo de los tres que cometieron su fechoría. Porque Atenea, tenía a sus hijos (Aunque no creía que la fueran a aceptar demasiado) y Hera... bueno ella tendría la compañía de ¿Atenea? Porque no creía que las demás semidiosas la vayan a aceptar. Y bueno él esperaba tener a sus hijos pero el único que dormía ahí era Jason y ya no lo hacía, él ahora estaba bajo la protección de Poseidón.

No es como si le sorprendiera que este bajo la protección del dios del mar, no era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos entrara bajo esta. De los hijos semidioses el que más contaba con ella era Perseo. Poseidón prácticamente había reconocido al muchacho como suyo, lo ayudó cuanto pudo y no le dijo nada cuando mató a su monstruo marino. Aunque quizá esté le acompañará en los dormitorios pero lo dudaba, porque no se despegaba del hijo de Poseidón.

Gruño molesto sabiendo que tendría que soportar dormir con semidioses, no le agradaban los semidioses. El único que le agradaba era su hijo Hércules pero él ahora no contaba, porque dormía con las cazadoras, tanto como si quisiera o no.

**_Espoleó la serpiente de mar para que le diera un cabezazo a los transbordadores, que se zarandeó hacia los lados. Las alarmas sonaron. Los pasajeros cayeron unos sobre otros tratando de escapar. _**

Hestia frunció el ceño, lo que menos le gustaba es que jugaran con los pobres mortales. Estos no tenían la culpa de lo que sucediera entre los dioses. Tendría que hablar con Fobos y Deimos, al menos para que intenten hacer menos travesuras. No aspiraba a que los padres hablaran con ellos porque simplemente a los dos les agradaba el actuar de sus hijos, después de todo para eso habían nacido esos dos.

**_Deimos se rió con deleite._**

**_"Eso es todo", me quejé. "Clarisse, agárrate"._**

**_"¿Qué?"_**

**_"Agárrate a mi cuello. Vamos a dar un paseo. "_**

**_Ella no protestó. _**

—Así que ¿Has nadado con Percy? ¿Debo estar celoso? —molesto un poco Chris recibiendo un fuerte codazo de parte de su novia y que el padre de esta le mire con burla.

—Cállate —Clarisse miro enfurecida a su novio y a todo aquel que se atrevió a poner sus ojos en aquella pelea. En especial porque sentía su rostro algo caliente, se avergonzó de la broma de su novio y más porque este estaba riendo mientras sostenía su estómago.

**_Ella se agarró a mí y me dijo: "Uno, dos, tres - ¡SALTA!" Saltamos por la cubierta superior y directamente hacia la bahía, pero estuvimos bajo_**

**_el agua solo por un momento. _**

—Claro ella no puede estar demasiado tiempo en el agua —murmuró Orión quien estaba sentado detrás de los que estaban escuchando, no quería cubrir la vista de nadie de los que leían por alguna razón. Así que se había movilizado, lo que no espero es que cierta diosa esté sentada cerca de donde él estaba y eso lo tenía un poco inquieto.

—Por supuesto que él recordó eso, es un buen chico —estuvo de acuerdo ella y él no pudo evitar sonreír, como hacia cada vez que estaba de acuerdo con algo —Orión ¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas? —El rubio arqueo una ceja pero asintió —Se que en el libro estoy por salir de misión, sola. Solo quiero que me confirmes algo —

—Te dejaría ir —respondió incluso antes de que hiciera la pregunta —No voy a negar que me asustaría, me asustare y estoy asustado de como va a resultar esa misión, pero aún así te dejaría ir. Porque solo tú puedes librar tus batallas, no puedo hacerlo por ti o evitar que lo hagas, porque eres completamente libre y no soy quien para detenerte —

Artemisa tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que no viera el gran sonrojo que tenía en su rostro, él seguía conociéndola tan bien, él seguía confiando en ella sin importar lo que ella hizo. Tuvo que levantarse de donde estaba y desaparecer para comenzar a hacer su trabajo o más bien esa era su excusa porque hace rato que el carro lunar había empezado su trabajo en automático.

Orión solo la vio marchar, cada palabra que le había dicho era totalmente la verdad. Él solamente estaría ahí apoyandola y solo intervendría de ser necesario, pero muy pocas veces lo era. Sonrió débilmente.

**_Sentí el poder creciente de los océanos a través de mí. Controlé el agua para que nos rodeara, haciendo fuerza hasta que salimos volando por la bahía en un géiser de agua de diez metros. _**

—Bastante poderoso para trece años —comento Nico por lo bajo acomodándose sin darse cuenta contra Will que no se quejaba para nada, más bien comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su cabello casi en automático. Como si eso fuera lo más normal entre ellos, como si siempre fuera así.

Hazel que estaba cerca de ellos los veía de reojo y sonreía mucho por esto. Era como si su plan ya estuviera dando frutos. Tal vez porque así era. Frank solo negaba suavemente con la cabeza mientras besaba los cabellos de su novia.

A lo lejos entre las cazadoras la que veía la escena del rubio y el azabache un poco sorprendida y extrañada, era Bianca. Su hermano nunca había sido el niño más tranquilo del mundo, tampoco uno demasiado afectuoso o apegado a la gente. Le gustaba brincar correr de un lado a otro pero que alguien lo mimara y se quedara completamente quieto, no solía pasar de nuevo. Además que estaba notando que tenía mucho apego con el rubio, eso le dio una idea. Esperaba que eso le ayudara.

**_"¿Crees que puedes hacer frente a Deimos?" grité a Clarisse._**

**_"Estoy en ello-dijo-. "Acércame unos tres metros más"._**

Ares frunció el ceño mirando a su hija, sabia que la del libro debía tener quince años, por tanto no era tan fuerte como la de la sala. Estaba en camino a serlo pero aún no lo era, así que no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle verdadero frente a su hermano, por otro lado, Percy se veía con más oportunidades de eso.

**_Nos dirigíamos a la serpiente. Ésta nos enseñaba sus colmillos, yo giré al agua del surtidor a un lado, y Clarisse saltó. Ella se estrelló con Deimos Y los dos cayeron al mar. _**

—Me gusta el mar —murmuró Percy frotando sus ojos, el sueño comenzaba a ganar terreno después de todo, se recargo más contra Belerofonte, este lo acomodó entre sus brazos estaba ya quedándose dormido.

—Si, a todos nos gusta —El castaño acariciaba suavemente su cabello mientras sonreía, pronto se quedaría dormido eso era seguro. Percy abrazó bien a su tiburón mientras se comenzaba a dejar llevar por el sueño.

**_La serpiente se acercó después a mí. Giré un chorro de agua hacia él y luego invoque todo mi poder, e hice ascender el agua._**

**_WHOOOOM! _**

—¡Leo! —gritaron la mayoría en son de regaño, el latino había gritado con gran emoción la onomatopeya. Los que se habían estado durmiendo de verdad habían dado un gran brinco pero más que nada Percy. Él estalló en llanto.

—Ya, ya Percy tranquilo —Belerofonte trataba de reconfortalo cargandolo contra su hombro, esa era más que nada la razón por la que la mayoría estaba viendo de mala forma al pobre hijo de Hefestos que se escondió muy conveniente detrás del libro que leía.

—Tal vez deba cargarlo yo —propuso Jason, después de todo se veía que Percy se sentía más seguro en sus brazos. Y tenía toda la razón porque el pequeño al escuchar su voz volteó a verlo y se echó hacia sus brazos —Ven, ya está, tranquilo. Nada malo pasó —

—Mi mami... él... golpe —gimoteaba entre hipidos mientras se aferraba a Jason con sus pequeñas manos, se recargaba contra su cuello mientras las lágrimas bañaban la camisa del rubio. Incluso su tiburón quedó olvidado entre los brazos de su hermano.

—Ella está bien ¿sí? Nada malo pasó, todo está bien. Nadie la lastimó ni a ella ni a ti —le aseguraba Jason mientras Belerofonte le indicaba que se sentara haciéndole un espacio, este obedeció mientras frotaba la espalda del pequeño que aún se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa pero al menos ya respiraba normal.

—Ya puedes seguir Leo pero intenta evitar eso —murmuró Piper poniéndose a lado de su amigo. Sus amigos y hermanos sabían que la intención de él nunca había sido la de despertar así al pequeño y menos hacerlo llorar, así que todo lo que podían hacer es pedirle que no lo haga de nuevo.

Leo comenzó a leer nuevamente, esta vez con voz más tranquila y queda, queriendo así reparar su error con el pequeño Percy.

**_Ciento cincuenta metros de agua salada se estrellaron contra el monstruo. _**

—Poderoso y peligroso, además de temperamental —murmuró Octavian que se había fijado en la fuente cercana cuando el niño estalló en llanto, esta había reaccionado ante esto. No exploto pero si hizo movimientos bastante erráticos. Eso era él tenía que ver lo malo de Percy niño, de esa forma cuando Lina Adara llevara acabo el plan, él no se sentiría culpable. Pero solo ver al pequeño con la carita roja por el llanto le producía un dolorcito en el pecho, no quería que este así —Concentrate Octavian —se regaño y evito verlo una vez más.

**_Salté por encima de su cabeza, destapé a Contracorriente e hice un corte con toda mi fuerza, en el cuello de la criatura._**

—¡Bien! —Más de uno celebro por lo bajo, no querían asustar al pequeño que ya parecía bastante repuesto del susto que se había llevado.

Ahora Percy estaba abrazando a su preciado tiburón como si nunca quisiera dejarlo, Jason lo abrazaba a él y para Percy no había lugar mejor que los brazos del rubio. De todo el sueño, esta era la mejor parte, siempre había alguien para él asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Así como hacia su mami.

**_El monstruo rugió. La sangre brotaba verde de la herida y la serpiente se hundió bajo las olas. _**

—Son unas lloronas —chasqueó la lengua Anfitrite, es que ¿Cómo se atrevía esa serpiente a su quiera ir contra uno de los hijos de su esposo? Ellas ya debían saber que tenían las de perder, que no tenían ni porque intentar acercárseles. Tampoco le había gustado que Percy salte así asustado y llorando pero no le reprochaba nada al hijo de Hefestos, lo había hecho sin maldad, solo un juego pero esperaba que no se repita.

**_Me zambullí bajo el agua y vi que se estaba retirando hacia mar abierto. Eso es una cosa buena sobre las serpientes del mar. Son bebés grandes cuando son heridas. _**

Toda la familia Marina asintió muy de acuerdo con esa opinión, los demás solo hicieron una mueca. Alguno comenzaban a pensar que nunca querían ver una de ellas, no creían poder hacerles algún daño como le hizo Percy a la del libro.

**_Clarisse apareció cerca de mí, escupiendo y tosiendo. Nadé y la tomé. "¿Recibió su merecido Deimos?", le pregunté._**

**_Clarisse negó con la cabeza. "El cobarde desapareció a medida que luchaba. Pero estoy segura de que volveré a verlo. A Fobos también." _**

—Por supuesto que si, ellos no se rendirán tan fácilmente —concordó Dionisio, que estaba sentado en un sillón con su esposa misma que por ahora estaba tranquila pero el Dios no se confiaba demasiado de esto.

—¿Te preocupa algo cariño? —susurro ella a su oído, el negó con la cabeza, ella sonrió mientras hacía aparecer unas mantas sobre los hijos de él mismos que ya estaban más dormidos que despiertos. Quizá la bebida que les compartió Dioniso haya tenido un poquitín de su vino especial para relajarlos, había notado que estaban algo tensos y eso les ayudaría a descansar.

**_Los turistas seguían corriendo con pánico en el barco, pero no parecía que nadie hubiese resultado herido. _**

—Menos mal —se aliviaron bastante los que estaban algo preocupados por los pasajeros, a veces los mortales resultaban lastimados por luchas que ni siquiera tenían que ver con ellos y eso les pesaba en la conciencia a algunos.

**_El barco tampoco parecía dañado. Decidí que no debería quedarme, me agarré de las mangas del brazo de Clarisse e hice que las olas nos_**

**_llevaran hasta la isla Staten._**

—Era lo mejor —murmuró Rachel ella mejor que nadie sabia que los peligros que pudieran correr los mortales habrían sido mayores si se hubieran quedado ahí con ellos. Ella entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué le pasaba a Octavian? Estaba con el ceño fruncido, parecía tener un debate interno. Se preguntaba sobre qué.

**_En el oeste, el sol se ponía sobre la costa de Jersey. Se nos estaba acabando el Tiempo. _**

—Para terminar de alegrar todo —comento Perséfone que no perdía de vista a Will y a Nico, él último estaba más que dormido en el hombro del otro. Hades les veía con el ceño fruncido pero no les diría nada, después de todo le alegraba que su hijo este bastante tranquilo a comparación con otras ocasiones pero la que le preocupaba aún más que Nico era Bianca. Quería conversar con ella desde que la vio pero simplemente no había podido esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado.

**_Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en la isla Staten, y vi que era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba y no es muy divertido estar caminando. _**

Más de uno hizo una mueca compresiva, lo ultimo que querías en una misión como esas de tiempo cada vez más limitado, era que el espacio de lo que buscaras fuera demasiado amplio porque caminar bajo el sol, no siempre era divertido y peor en un lugar desconocido como esa isla si no eras de allí.

**_Las calles giraban confusamente en la calle. Yo estaba seco (nunca me mojo en el mar, a menos que yo_**

**_lo quiera), _**

La familia de Percy sonrió satisfecha de que él se este familiarizando cada vez más y más con sus poderes. Con lo que era, lo que les llevaba de vuelta al asunto: Percy piensa que todo es un sueño ¿Cómo podían hacerle ver que no era así, que de verdad ellos le querían aquí y en el futuro? Esperaban encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

**_pero la ropa de Clarisse estaba empapada por lo que dejó huellas en toda la acera y el conductor del autobús no nos dejó subir._**

**_"Nunca voy a llegar a tiempo", suspiró. _**

—Un poquito más de positivismo, no les caería nada mal a todos —susurro Reyna aunque ella misma no podía negar que por momentos las cosas le sobrepasaban y comenzaba a pensar de forma negativa, pero que por el bien de la legión nunca dejo que alguien lo notara. Pero ¿Y ahora qué no estaba ahí? ¿Ahora qué no había esa responsabilidad? ¿Reyna podría ser Reyna cuanto quisiera? Eran preguntas que llenaban su mente por momentos.

"**_Deja de pensar de esa manera." Traté de no sonar mal, pero estaba empezando a _**tener dudas, también. Deseaba que tuviéramos refuerzos.

—Lástima que no los hubiera, pero lo hiciste bien —Una de sus hermanas golpeó su hombro. Clarisse sonrió de lado y devolvió el golpe, por supuesto que había llegado a tiempo. Lo que le hacia pensar ¿Se vería el peor miedo de Percy? A pesar de ser una bocazas la mayoría de las veces, esto era algo que de verdad se había guardado, Percy había confiado en que no se lo diría a los demás. Ella lo seguiría cumpliendo lo mejor que pudiera.

**_Dos semidioses contra dos_**

**_dioses menores, no era un partido justo, y cuando nos encontráramos con Fobos y Deimos juntos, no estaba seguro de lo que íbamos a hacer. _**

—Pues que más harían, luchar por salir de ahí en el mejor estado posible —hizo una ligera mueca Hylla, eso era una pelea verdaderamente injusta, aunque no iba a negar que la hija mestiza de Ares se veía que tenía temple y estaba decidida a hacer lo necesario para pasar la prueba que le habían puesto. Así que confiaba en ella y más si estaba con Percy, de alguna forma él siempre hacía que las personas dieran aún más de lo que querían dar. Él daba fuerzas pero no de la forma de Belona, él lo hacía sutil y sin usar ningún poder especial. Quizá por eso era tan interesante a ojos de las Amazonas.

**_Estaba recordando lo que había dicho Fobos, y tú, Percy Jackson ¿a qué le temes? voy a averiguarlo, ya sabes. _**

—El peor miedo de Percy —murmuró Thalia frunciendo el ceño, nunca se había puesto a pensar si él de verdad le temia a algo realmente. Porque cuando Percy peleaba, no había ningún atisbo de miedo o duda en lo que hacia para defenderlos, pero con los libros estaban comenzando a ver que él si tenía miedos, dudas, muchas preocupaciones pero que se los había Guardado por el bien de todos. Ahora tal vez sabrían cuál era ese miedo y conocer a Percy un poco mejor, al real Percy.

**_Después de arrastrarnos por un montón de casas suburbanas y un par de iglesias y un McDonald's, al fin vimos un letrero que decía Zoológico. _**

—Mcdonald's —murmuró Nico entre sueños, haciendo que Will suelte una risita. Seguramente estaba soñando con eso, lo cual era muy bueno porque al menos no eran pesadillas y eso era un gran paso en la recuperación de Nico.

**_Doblamos la esquina y seguía la calle hasta dos curvas con un bosque a un lado hasta que llegamos a la entrada del zoológico. _**

Percy después de todo el susto y el alboroto, estaba quedándose dormido una vez más. Hace rato cuando Leo había gritado, le había recordado cuando su mami lo había dejado dormido en la cama y entonces llegaba el oloroso Gabe pateando todo, exgiendole cosas a su mami. Esos eran recuerdos difíciles de olvidar cuando no era solo uno. Pero ahora se estaba durmiendo sin ese recuerdo en los brazos del rubio, el quería al rubio aunque fuera solo algo de su sueño.

**_La señora de la taquilla nos miraba con desconfianza, pero_**

**_gracias a los dioses que llevaba suficiente dinero como entrar._**

—Menos mal —murmuró Chris hijo de Marte, no quería imaginarse que habrían tenido que hacer si el dinero no les alcanzaba o no lo tenían. Bueno si se lo imaginaba, pero no lo diría en voz alta, eran cosas que Ana no aprobaba y le hubiera visto de forma reprobatoria, estaba seguro pero menos mal en ese momento estaba distraída conversando una chica de su cohorte.

**_Caminamos alrededor de la casa de los reptiles y Clarisse se detuvo en seco._**

**_"Ahí está."_**

—Lo han encontrado —Sherman se alegró sinceramente por su hermana del libro, Clarisse lo miro con cara de ¿Enserio pensabas que no lo hallaría? Idiota.

—¿Qué pasa Leo? —pregunto Piper frotando uno de sus ojos, estaba cansada igual que los demás. Pero veía que su amigo revisaba el libro como buscando algo.

—No hay más letras, esta en blanco —murmuró contrariado y veía si quedaba algo, si tal vez tenía algún mecanismo secreto aquel libro pero simplemente no lo había.

—Bueno pues habrá que seguir mañana —dijo Jason acomodando a un Percy bastante dormido en sus brazos. Leo frunció el ceño.

—La hipótesis es correcta —murmuró para si misma, quería revisar más el libro pero le fue arrebatado por Annabeth quien lo guardó en la pequeña mochila de Percy —¡Hey! Tengo que revisar ese libro en aras del saber —quiso quitarle la mochila a la rubia, pero esta la dio una mirada. De estoy cansada, frustrada y bastante molesta por el sueño ¿De verdad quieres molestarme? —Aunque claro bien podemos revisarlo mañana —levanto las manos a la defensiva.

—Vamos Leo, no creo que quieras que Annabeth te use de muñeco de práctica —Nissa tomo al latino por los hombros conduciéndolo hacia las cabañas.

—Semidioses —La voz de Poseidón detuvo el andar y el movimiento de todos —Quiero avisarles que los tres nuevos semidioses, les acompañaran desde esta noche en las cabañas. Por favor tratenles bien —Los mestizos se vieron entre sí y luego a los nuevos mestizos.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Will Solace, hijo de Apolo. Creo que debe acompañarme por aquí —Will le dio su mejor sonrisa como hacia con los campistas nuevos cuando le tocaba mostrarles todo y acalarar sus dudas.

Zeus le vio con algo de desconfianza, después de todo el no es que tratara de lo mejor a Apolo, así que no sabia si alguno de los hijos de este vaya a querer vengarse en nombre de su padre. Pero a pesar de todo, siguió a Will no sin antes darle una mirada a Atenea y a Hera.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, acompañenme por aquí y les mostraré donde dormirán —Atenea se la quedo mirando, ella se presentó como si no supiera con quienes estaba hablando en verdad. Su hija simplemente camino sin prestarle atención a sus miradas, Hera seguía sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron habían dos camas nuevas —Estas serán sus camas, en la pequeña cajonera tendrán todo lo que necesitan igual que las demás campistas, el baño está por allá —señaló una puerta —Ahí encontrarán todo lo que necesiten y ahora debo irme —Ella se dispuso a irse de ahí.

—Annabeth —susurro Atenea sosteniéndola del brazo pero su hija fue más rápida y fuerte.

—Discúlpeme pero no me gusta que me tomen así del brazo, si necesitan algo ahí están Piper y Clarisse, ellas encantadas contestarán sus dudas. Ahora tengo que ir a dar el beso de buenas noches a un pequeño —ella se fue de ahí importandole muy poco que su "madre" tuviera muchas dudas en ese momento.

—Si, si, te tienes que cepillar los dientes —decía Jason a un adormilado Percy que renegaba porque él solo quería dormir de una vez a pesar de que ya se había bañado. Obedeció a regañadientes y pronto salió del baño —Bien ya estas —Jason seco su cabello.

—Permiso —Annabeth entró a la habitación y Percy se soltó de Jason para ir hasta ella. Ella lo alzó entre sus brazos, sentirlo cerca le hacia tanto bien como mal pero era peor no tenerlo —¿Listo para dormir? —Percy asintió entusiasmado —Que sueñes bonito —ella beso su mejilla.

—Tu también princesa —Él beso la mejilla de ella y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, le agradaba mucho la princesa. Las mejillas de Annabeth se enrojecieron mientras se aferraba a él todo lo que podía.

—Te quiero Percy —susurro antes de dejarlo en la cama, paso su mano por su pequeña y suave mejilla mientras el cerraba los ojos —Eres el mejor de todos —

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Jason mirando a Annabeth, ella pasó sus manos por su rostro antes de asentir y salir de ahí sin decir más. El rubio suspiro y se acercó al niño —Espero que pronto llegue el Percy mayor, aunque te extrañaría mucho pequeño —se acomodo a uno de los lados del niño, los arropó a los dos mientras Percy se aferraba a su pecho junto con su tiburón. Rogaba que no tuviera más pesadillas.

Tritón por su parte había salido del templo sin ser visto, camino despacio hasta el parque en el que solían reunirse todos cuando había recesos y se detuvo a la mitad de este mirando el firmamento, en especial a ella.

—¿Cómo estas? —susurro suavemente sin despegar la mirada del suelo —Perdóname por romper mi promesa, no imaginé que terminaría aquí. Solo quise acompañar a mi madre ¿Tu me entiendes? —sonrió débilmente viendo como las nubes le cubrían una vez más, siempre parecían querer evitar que se vean. Quizá ella se los había pedido —¿Me perdonas? ¿Alguna vez lo harás? —

—Yo creo que te perdono hace siglos—La voz de su madre a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó a penas, paso sus manos por su rostro con cuidado. —¿Cuándo vas a perdonarte tú? —Tritón no contestó, solo desapareció en bruma marina. Ella miró al cielo —Luna, espero que él algún día entienda que ya le perdonaste y que deje de cargar con esa culpa —

**_N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más aquí ~_**

**_Deposite su amor aquí ~ _**


	10. Capítulo 5

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

**_N/A: ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué me morí? Casi pero no :v aquí regrese._**

**_Comenten y gozenlo ~_**

En la noche, no todo fue tan tranquilo como Jason habría deseado pero al menos había sido menor ajetreo que las noches pasadas. Percy había tenido pesadillas de nuevo pero esta vez no había despertado, solo se había aferrado al rubio buscando protección. Jason comenzaba a creer que esto se seguiría repitiendo todas las noches, no importaba lo que hiciera para tratar de evitarlo.

—Percy, es hora de despertar —susurraba a su oído mientras lo movía pero lo único que conseguía es que el niño se hiciera un ovillo de peluche y mantas en la cama. Él ya se había aseado y cambiado para ir a desayunar pero no lograba que Percy despertara.

Bueno tampoco es que lo intentara demasiado, pues ahora que había luz del sol parecía que él tenía más sueño todavía. Estaba tiernamente encarrujado entre las sábanas y abrazando su peluche, su cabello estaba revuelto y contrastaba a la perfección con las sábanas blancas de la cama, sus manitos se aferraban a Sharpy y su carita estaba recostada en parte contra la cabeza del tiburón. Era simplemente adorable.

—¿Ya están listos para desayunar? —Poseidón se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y vio la gran diatriba que tenía Jason entre sus manos. Debía sacar al pequeño bulto de la cama pero este era simplemente adorable como para hacerlo —Yo me encargo —río ligeramente, el rubio no era un mal muchacho y se veía que le tenía mucha estima a su pequeño hijo pero se dejaba convencer muy fácil por él, por momentos.

Jason dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Poseidón con un solo chasqueó de dedos se encargó de asear a Percy y ponerle ropa limpia. El pequeño aún seguía dormido y abrazando a su tiburón, al parecer estaba muy cansado esa mañana porque ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su padre lo levantó en brazos.

—Señor —comenzó a decir Jason cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta, él aún no estaba completamente seguro de cómo hablar con el dios. Jason nunca estaba seguro con esto, casi no trataba con dioses o con alguien que fuera mucho mayor que él.

—Dime —Poseidón se detuvo con Percy en sus brazos que estaba cómodamente recostado en el hombro de su padre.

—Lamento que él crea que esto es un sueño, que solo puede verlo a usted en su imaginación —siguió diciendo bastante nervioso de como se lo fuera a tomar el Dios —Pero creo que en parte tiene razón de pensar así, digo es que usted en el futuro no estuvo mucho con él —Solo había querido compartir con él su pensamiento, tratando de que el Dios entienda un poco la situación y no vaya a querer forzar al pequeño a salir de su pensamiento.

Jason espero unos segundos, arrepintiendose un poco de haber compartido su pensamiento, quizá eso molestaría al Dios. Bueno que a ellos no les gustaba que les reconocieran que eran malos padres. Poseidón soltó una de las manos que tenía a Percy y Jason se dio por muerto, estaba seguro que el Dios se enfadaria o algo, pero lejos de hacer eso, Poseidón puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Jason.

—Tienes razón pequeño hijo de Júpiter —Le sonrió amablemente, lo que supuso para Jason un gran alivio y también una sensación cálida en el pecho, una sensación que solo había logrado tener con Thalia cuando ella lo abrazaba o le decía que era su pequeño hermano —Pero te aseguro que en el futuro intentaré estar más con él para que no piense más esas cosas —El rubio asintió mientras el dios revolvía su cabello de forma cariñosa —Ahora vamos a desayunar —

Poseidón lo tomó por los hombros y lo jalo hacia el comedor, el rubio primero se tensó un poco pero después se dejó llevar más cómodamente ¿Así se sentía tener un padre o una familia? Porque solo se sentía así de relajado cuando tenía a Thalia a su lado, o a los del Argo. El nunca había entendido bien el concepto de familia, nunca había tenido una en sí. Y hasta ahora se sentía un poco intruso en la de Percy pero ya no tanto.

—Tes despierta —en otra habitación algo lejana a la de Jason, estaba su otro hermano. Perseo. Quién también se había quedado a dormir ahí en el templo de Poseidón pues Teseo estaba ahí, se suponía que él dormiría en otra habitación distinta pero no había logrado conciliar el sueño en esta, así que había ido a refugiarse con el hijo de Poseidón.

—No quiero, me duele, déjame dormir —murmuraba entre dientes envolviendose más entre las sábanas de la cama. Perseo respiró hondo, a veces Teseo lo sacaba de sus casillas, tiró de las sábanas con cuidado dejándole sin estas y ahí se detuvo.

Su amigo. Una palabra que trataba de dejar de lado porque cada vez le agradaba menos y seguía sin saber porque. Estaba hecho una bolita en la cama, abrazaba una almohada blanca y su pijama era de un suave morado, parecía un niño pequeño que no quería levantarse ¿Cómo podía él ser tan cruel para perturbar el bello sueño que parecía tener? porque estaba sonriendo mientras dormía.

—Vamos ya a desayunar —Llego diciendo Tritón y vio con el ceño fruncido a Perseo, mismo que sólo seguía con las sábanas en mano sólo mirándole. —Despierta Teseo —hablo cuando vio que su hermano aún estaba en la cama —Y tú, ve ya para el comedor —señaló a Perseo, este asintió por alguna razón se había ganado el enojo de Tritón, aunque no sabia porque, bueno que el tampoco era un dios que sea muy difícil de enojar.

—¿Qué paso? —murmuró Teseo sentándose en la cama, restregaba uno de sus ojos con la Palma de su mano. A Perseo eso le parecía tierno, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta porque a veces malinterpretaban lo que tenia con Teseo y con eso lo harían más.

—Es hora de desayunar, te espero en el comedor para acomodar tu vendaje —Perseo se retiró de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sentía como la intensidad de la mirada de Tritón aumentaba en él.

Teseo solo vio como Perseo corría de ahí y luego vio a la causa de esto, solo que este le dio una mirada y luego se marchó. Ahora despierto y con todos sus sentidos en su lugar, se sonrojó furiosamente pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener, en este Perseo bailaba con él y después lo besaba.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo —murmuraba como un mantra para el mismo, él... no, no, y no, él jamás podría permitir que Perseo pase de ser un amigo, no quería lastimarlo. No a él, él no se lo merecía. Se metió inmediatamente al baño para bajar todo lo sentía y después salió más calmado —Olvídate todo Teseo, es lo mejor —Se puso la ropa pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en el sueño, iba a ser un largo día.

Salió de la habitación listo para afrontar lo que se venía, vio que en su mayoría ya estaban ahí. Belerofonte estaba sentado a lado de Aquiles como la mayor parte del tiempo, Percy aún parecía más dormido que despierto pero sus amigos estaban viendo que coma y ahí estaba Perseo ¿Había dicho que tendría un largo día? Quería decir un muy muy largo día, porque apenas se sentó las manos de Perseo estaban puestas sobre su vendaje.

—Parece que estas mejor, pronto podrás dejar de cargar las vendas. Quizá mañana ya no las necesites —lo escuchaba decir y Teseo quería saltar de la emoción, no había mejor noticia en ese momento de que las manos de Perseo no le tocarían, así su mente dejaría de hacerse ideas extrañas como las de esa mañana.

Atenea por otra parte estaba sintiendo tal vez lo que sintió su padre al tenerla a ella, había sido de la peor noche de su larguísima existencia. No sabia cuán molestas y ruidosas podían ser las adolescentes hasta la noche anterior, no tenían respeto por el sueño ajeno. Se la habían pasado conversando al menos dos horas después de estar en la cama y los ronquidos de algunas. Pero lo peor fue esa mañana, todas gritando, entrando, saliendo del baño, no tubo ninguna privacidad ¿Así vivían en el campamento?

Hera había sido otra de las que "disfruto" su noche con las chicas, comenzaba a odiar cada vez más ese cuerpo. Dioses nunca se había arrepentido tanto de ser lo que era, su cabello había sido un desastre, su ropa no podía cambiarla con un chasquido y descubrió lo horrible que era el acné. Los dioses no tienen acné, a menos que quieran y ninguno quiere eso, además descubrió que su nuevo cuerpo produce ciertos olores de los que tuvo que encargarse con agua fría, porque tantas jóvenes se terminaron el agua caliente. O al menos eso quería creer y no que alguno de los dioses se esté encargando de hacerle esta nueva vida aún más difícil.

Zeus por su parte, detestaba cada vez más ese cuerpo, olores, vello por todas partes, el molesto acné y tras eso, soportar los olores ajenos de los demás campistas. También sus risas para nada silenciosas de parte de algunos, después de la broma que le habían jugado a otros muchos se habían estado ahogando de la risa, tampoco soportó los alaridos, gritos y suplicas de algunos cuando atraparon a los culpables.

Ninguno de los tres nuevos semidioses parecían felices, los tres se reunieron nuevamente en el comedor, sentarse y tener que servir tu mismo tu plato no era a lo que estaban acostumbrados, ellos estaban acostumbrados a que todos les sirvan. No había quien les dijera cuán gloriosos eran, nadie les agradecía de la nada, todo era demasiado ruidoso ahora que comenzaban a convivir más con todos ellos.

—Y entonces, le dijo que no podía hacerlo ¿Te lo puedes creer? O sea solo viajo una hora por gusto, para que cuando llegara el otro le dijera que siempre no —comentaba en voz alta una de las hijas de Hermes sino se equivocaba Atenea. Ella ya planeaba como meterle un calcetín en la boca, a ella y a su amiga. Pero claramente se tenía que tragar su enojo, porque el padre de ella no agradecería eso, el de la otra chica tampoco.

Sus voces, sus gestos, su risa, todo en ellas solo la irritaba más. Atenea habría agradecido estar cerca de sus hijos pero estos seguían pasando de ella, en especial Annabeth. En la mañana había intentado acercarse a ellos pero se limitaron a contestar de forma fría y cortante, incluso la más pequeña de la cabaña lo hizo ¿Tan mala madre había sido para ellos? Esta bien, a esa pregunta si le tenía respuesta, después de todo ella había intentado atacar a uno de sus mejores amigos, así que si, estaba calificada como una de las peores madres de la existencia.

Pero ella no se llevaba las palmas en ese aspecto, pues Zeus iba a la delantera en esa carrera, mismo que no creían que nadie más quisiera correr. Este solo podía ver como sus hijos parecían bastante felices en la mesa de Poseidón, como su hijo menor estaba bromeando con el de Hefestos y el rubio de Poseidón. Jason en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí nunca le había sonreído como en el momento que Poseidón le dijo algo.

Hestia miraba con algo de gusto a toda su familia, estaba complacida mirando como compartían la comida. Su hoguera estaba más brillante que antes, podía sentir como la flama del hogar crecía cada vez más en los corazones de los que estaban ahí y eso le alegraba demasiado, le daba fuerzas y energía. Esperaba poder desempeñar su papel de reina del Olimpo de la mejor forma posible y de verdad lograr un cambio en toda su familia. Y por dentro aún guardaba la pequeña flama de esperanza de que los que aún no tenían su flama del hogar creciendo lo hagan.

—Hoy se te ve bastante feliz hermana —Se le acerco Démeter después de haber visitado a sus hijas e hijos, vio como habían amanecido y agradecido de poder compartir esos breves momentos con ellos. Hestia le sonrió con tanta calidez como solía hacer en sus tiempos cuando recién habían sido liberados, haciéndole saber que era aún más poderosa de lo que estaba en un principio.

—Lo estoy, verdaderamente lo estoy —Contesto la diosa del hogar, eso hacia muy feliz a Demeter y le confirmaba que todo estaría mejor con ella a cargo de todo en el Olimpo.

Ellas siguieron en su conversación de lo más animadas, en otros lados como la mesa de Dioniso este se veía preocupado aún temía que su querida Ariadna no olvidara la amargura contra Atenea, no deseaba que le hiciera nada. Por más que se lo mereciera, no creía que a los demás le agrade que ella ataque a alguien. Aunque Ariadna se veía muy calmada y feliz compartiendo con los hijos del Dios del vino.

Apolo por su parte se había acercado a la mesa de Poseidón con la excusa de revisar a Teseo, pero la verdad era que quería sostener a Percy entre sus brazos aprovechando que el niño estaba más dormido que despierto. Lo cual les parecía extraño, porque el día anterior se levantó de buen ánimo y eso que había dormido menos que este día.

—Ya debes despertar Percy —Susurraba el dios del sol, quería despertarlo mas no asustarlo por eso no gritaba, pero por más que le moviera y apretara sus suaves mejillas, el niño seguía dormido.

—¿Un poco de agua quizá? —Sugirió por lo bajo Piper, así es como los solían despertar en la escuela del monte cuando alguien se quedaba dormido. Claro que no era exactamente poca agua, pero estaban hablando de un niño, no de adolescentes en un mal internado.

—Ya lo he intentado antes —Mencionó Jason, hace un rato Poseidón había mojado su rostro pero todo lo que consiguieron es que abra los ojos el suficiente tiempo para que desayune, después los había vuelto a cerrar.

—Solo déjenlo dormir, seguro después despertara para brincar por todo el Olimpo —Anfitrite quito con delicadeza a Percy de los brazos de Apolo, el niño no se quejo por el cambio. Ella lo acomodó entre sus brazos, le recordaba a sus propios hijos, su piel era tan suave y se veía tan tierno completamente dormido.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, era momento de entrar una vez más a la sala de los tronos para seguir con la lectura. Luke ya estaba aterrandose por adelantado, estos libros solo confirmaban cada vez más todo lo abducido que estaba por Cronos, lo idiota que podía llegar a ser si seguía con eso, aunque claro ya no iba a hacerlo.

Halcyon el hijo de Apolo veía de lejos a Luke, se veía que estaba muy pensativo últimamente, se preguntaba si ya habría dado la daga a aquella joven. Esperaba que llegue de nuevo a sus manos, ese era un objeto muy preciado para él y sabia que era importante que sea devuelta a manos de ella, que tal vez eso sea el detonante que le falta para que ella también comience a limpiar sus heridas.

Todos estaba acomodándose en sus lugares, los Stoll y Chris estaban cerca de Luke, este les agradecía no dejarle solo. Annabeth estaba sentada con sus hermanos, ellos sabían que no podrían estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer de cuenta que su madre era una una campista más, pero tampoco podían perdonarla, ella había intentado intentado dañar a todos. Porque al atacar a Percy eso es lo que habría conseguido, que todos acaben muertos y lo sabían mejor que cualquier otro semidiós. En vista de esto, ellos tenían que formar una estrategia que la hiciera entender lo malo de sus acciones.

—Bien bien, yo leeré —Apolo se acomodó en su trono mientras abría el libro, tenía un sentimiento extraño desde la mañana, no sabia que era pero no era malo. Algo bueno sucedería, o al menos esperaba que fuera bueno, quizá el capítulo sería tranquilo —**_Hago una llamada submarina_** —

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los griegos hacían llamadas Iris pero ¿Submarinas? ¿Con quién podría hacer una llamada submarina? ¿Será que había llamado a su padre? Poseidón por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido, él estaba más que convencido que con el no hablaría. No porque su hijo no quisiera hablar porque el querría hablarle ¿no? Por supuesto que sí, el querria pero algo le decía que no fue a el.

Tritón por su parte ya se imaginaba a quien estaría llamando, el mismo hacia de esas llamadas submarinas, así que no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Él estaba comenzando a preocuparse por lo que le estaba pasando, había tenido un sentimiento muy extraño esta mañana, su instinto (Ese casi nulo) que le hacia proteger lo que era del mar (sus hermanos) había salido al ver a Perseo observar a Teseo, es decir no era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo pero las veces anteriores no le importó ¿Por qué ahora si? Quizá el pequeño Percy si le estaba afectando mucho.

**_Nunca había visto el Campamento Mestizo en invierno y la visión de la nieve me sorprendió._**

—Es verdaderamente precioso —Suspiró Valentina hija de Afrodita recordando esas épocas del año, solo lo había visto una vez cuando había tenido que ir a hacer reparar su daga después de un ataque de dracanae. No se podía quejar de nada con lo que vio en el campamento.

—A nosotros no nos agrada demasiado —Se quejo un hijo de Apolo, después de todos ellos apreciaban más el calor que el frío, no por nada su padre era el Dios del sol y no de la nieve.

—Yo no volveré a ver a la nieve como algo lindo —murmuró Piper entre dientes recordando a la diosa de la nieve, Jason que estaba a su lado la abrazó y besó sus cabellos, no quería que ella recordara malas cosas.

—Tranquila reina de la belleza, yo creo que puedes seguirla disfrutando mientras no veas a la diosa, solo esperemos que no suceda de nuevo —Le guiño un ojo Leo a su otro lado haciéndola reír por esto.

**_El campamento dispone de un control climático de tipo mágico que es el último grito._**

—Si, eso es lo mejor —Comentaron algunos griegos con caras soñadoras. Los romanos se quedaron viendo a los griegos, la barrera de ellos no hacia eso pero seria muy conveniente que lo haga.

**_Ninguna borrasca atraviesa sus límites a menos que el director en persona —el señor D— lo permita. Así pues, yo creía que haría sol y buena temperatura. Pero no: habían dejado que cayera una ligera nevada. _**

—Algo de frío no los matara —Desestimó el tema Dioniso con una mano, los demás dioses con hijos se lo quedaron mirando. Su esposa solo suspiró, su marido no aprendía a tratar bien a los semidioses.

Quiron se reservaba sus opiniones sobre si el frío les hacía bien o no, la verdad era que la mayoría de los semidioses gozaban de las nevadas. Cómo decían ellos, no era navidad sin nieve, así que al señor D el plan de tratarlos mal no le salía tan bien como quería.

**_La pista de carreras y los campos de fresas estaban llenos de hielo. Habían decorado las cabañas con lucecitas parpadeantes similares a las navideñas, salvo que parecían bolas de fuego de verdad._**

—No lo parecían, lo eran —Se jactaron los de Hecate con orgullo, los romanos se los quedaron viendo. Ellos estaban tan adaptados a las cohortes que muy pocas veces usaban la magia para crear cosas como esas, para eso estaban los de Vulcano, ellos hacían artefactos.

Poseidón vía de vez en cuando a Percy, mismo que seguía totalmente dormido ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Todos estos días había estado tan bien y ahora estaba así. Trato una vez más, sin éxito, despertarlo, solo consiguió que se frotara los ojos y le diera una mala mirada. Una que estaba muy lejos de parecer intimidante si tomabas en cuenta que solo tenía siete años y sus mejillas hinchadas de aire haciendolo lucir adorable, no ayudaban. El dios de los mares tuvo que rendirse de despertarlo, de momento, pues Anfitrite lo miro mal y ella si daba malas miradas, lo acomodó lejos de él queriendo que lo deje tranquilo.

**_También brillaban luces en el bosque. Y lo más extraño de todo: se veía el resplandor de una hoguera en la ventana del desván de la Casa Grande, donde moraba el Oráculo apresado en un cuerpo momificado._**

Muchos hiceron muecas con respecto a eso, no sabian porque pero en ese entonces Quirón siempre insistía en que incluso ahí debian instalar algo de fuego ¿Para qué necesitaba una momia calor? No lo sabían pero ellos obedecian lo que decia el entrenador de heroés. Lo que si agradecían era que en la actualidad ya no tenían que hacer eso.

**_Me pregunté si el espíritu de Delfos estaría asando malvaviscos o algo por el estilo._**

—No estaba haciendo eso —Hablo Quirón, su alumno tenía ideas de lo más extrañas, aunque les saco ligeras risas a todos —Era bueno mantener una temperatura estable para que la momia no sufriera demasiados daños, se podia llegar a fragmentar por la baja temperatura —Miro a Dioniso que evito mirarlo, tambien mirar a Apolo que le veía con el ceño fruncido.Ella había sido su oráculo y merecía un grado de respeto de parte de Dioniso, ya se las pagaría si le llegaba a pasar algo a su oráculo.

**_—Uau —dijo Nico al bajarse del autobús—. ¿Eso es un muro de escalada?_**

**_ —Así es —respondí._**

Más de una no pudo evitar arrullar de lo dulce que se escuchaba el Nico del libro y Nico quería saber si ya podía abrir un hoyo en el suelo y adentrarse en él hasta que su yo del libro deje de aparecer. Hazel que estaba a su lado no es que estuviera ayudando demasiado a pasar su vergüenza, porque ella también se unió a los arrullos.

—Eres una monada —susurro ella y las mejillas de él se encendieron mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, ella soltó una risita que solo lograba irritar más a Nico.

—Tus mejillas rojizas son adorables —se atrevió a deci Will a su otro lado, Nico volteo pero no espero que el hijo de Apolo esté tan cerca. Sus rostros quedaron a solo unos centímetros, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro y la sangre no demoró en subir hasta sus rostros, los dos voltearon inmediatamente a indistintos lados completamente avergonzados.

Hazel que otra vez veía el rostro de su hermano pues volteó hacia ella, sonrió encantada mientras él se hundió en su cuello no queriendo ver como ella estaba feliz de su vergüenza. Ella le escucho maldecir algunas cosas en italiano contra Will pero eso solo le dio risa. Frank a su lado solo negó con la cabeza, su novia si que estaba disfrutando de esto.

**_—¿Cómo es que chorrea lava?_**

—Fue construído sobre una fuente de Magma subterránea que es la que produce la lava, los de Hefestos hace muchos años lograron conectarla con un mecanismo y con algunos controles se puede manejar —Explico Malcom viendo a sus dos acompañantes, últimamente sentía que las veía demasiado. A dónde miraba siempre estaba una de las dos, lo que le hacia sentir completamente extraño ¿Qué les sucedía a Kayla y a Lou Ellen? Debía averiguarlo.

Todos los que escucharon la explicación abrieron ligeramente la boca, más que nada los romanos porque sus pretores se veían con muchos ánimos de que eso existan en el campamento, los hijos de Vulcano ya estaban pensando en excusas para no buscar magma en las tierras del campamento, aunque la idea de construir les atraía demasiado.

**_—Para ponerlo un poquito más difícil... Ven. Te voy a presentar a Quirón. Zoë, ¿tú conoces...?_**

—Por supuesto que lo conozco —Ella miro fijamente al centauro, mismo que le devolvió la mirada. Se conocían bastante bien, los campistas griegos lo sabían, en especial por los juegos de captura la bandera. Esos enfrentamientos más que de campistas y cazadoras, era de Zoë contra Quirón, muchos lo veían así.

**_—Conozco a Quirón —dijo, muy tiesa—. Dile que estaremos en la cabaña ocho. Cazadoras, seguidme._**

**_ —Os mostraré el camino —se ofreció Grover._**

Grover se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir las miradas divertidas de algunos, también había unas pícaras, otras de burla, otras que prometían muerte y en especial la de la diosa del amor. Ella aún se veía con ganas de ponerle un bonito vestido solo para ver como se veía con este.

—Mis cazadoras se saben el camino a su cabaña sátiro —Artemisa hablo amablemente pero con su mirada le decía que tuviera cuidado con lo que haría su yo del libro.

—Pero igual, un guía nunca esta de más hermanita —Apolo esquivo una flecha muy sonriente, Artemisa gruño ante sus palabras —También se les puede enseñar el Olimpo, soy excelente guía —Le guiñó un ojo a las cazadoras en general.

—Permiso para disparar mi señora —Hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos tenientes de Artemisa, ellas se vieron y luego solo sonrieron.

—Concedido —Acepto la diosa de la caza tensando su propio arco y flecha, el dios del sol esquivo las flechas con gracia y elegancia hasta que un cuchillo de caza rozó su nariz.

—Eran solo flechas Arty —Se quejó sonando la punta de su nariz, su hermana sonrió como si nada volviendo a poner sus armas en su lugar.

—Parecen niños —Gruño por lo bajo Zeus, sus hijos eran unos completos inmaduros, vio molesto a Poseidón que solo estaba riendo por la pelea de los gemelos. Gruñó más aún al ver que los demás dioses parecían felices con eso también. Ser un semidiós apestaba, no podía quejarse o decir algo de los dioses porque si no lo eliminarían sin contemplaciones.

**_—Ya conocemos el camino._**

**_ —De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. Resulta bastante fácil perderse por aquí si no tienes..._**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras respiraron hondo, los sátiros eran demasiado serviciales con ellas, todos los espíritus de la naturaleza lo eran pero a veces los sátiros se pasaban un poco de la raya con eso.

**_Tropezó aparatosamente con una canoa, pero se levantó sin parar de hablar._**

**_ —... como mi viejo padre solía decir: ¡adelante!_**

Zoë rodó los ojos, sabia que era imposible librarse del sátiro una vez que las había visto, siempre era así con todos los sátiros cuando llegaban al campamento. Las cazadoras intercambiaron miradas mirando a Grover y después a ellas, este solo les sonrió, seguramente hablaban de lo cansadas que estaban ya de tantas atenciones de parte de los sátiros.

_**Zoë puso los ojos en blanco, pero supongo que comprendió que no podría librarse de Grover. **_

—No es el primero que lo hace y tampoco creo que sea el último —Zoë puso los ojos en blanco como en el libro, a ella enserio le fastidiaba todo lo que fuera aunque sea mitad hombre. Gruño viendo a la ahora culpable de esto, misma que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Esta seguía creyendo que no era su culpa el daño a Zoë, él solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para poder sobrevivir y salir airoso de su prueba. Las personas que salieron lastimadas en el camino no eran su responsabilidad, o ese era al menos el pensar de él/ella.

**_Las cazadoras cargaron con sus petates y arcos, y se encaminaron hacia las cabañas. Antes de seguirlas, Bianca se acercó a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído; lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero Nico frunció el entrecejo y se volvió._**

Nico le dio una mirada a Bianca, solo ellos sabían lo que ella había preguntado. Él había estado tan molesto en ese momento, tanto que no le dirigió la palabra después de eso y ahora estaba arrepentido porque aún sabiendo lo que podía suceder, ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer sobre sus decisiones. Los dos habían sido tontos en ese instante, aunque Nico logró hacer lo que ella le pidió en ese momento perdonarla pero no logró decírselo, nunca logró perdonarla en vida.

—Hey Nico —La voz de Will lo sacó de sus pensamientos tortuosos —Ella esta aún aquí, aún puedes hacer algo —El rubio tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la acaricio con suavidad. Los pensamientos de Nico le habían fastidiado al punto de hacerle apretar los puños y causarse daño con sus uñas, ahora tenía heridas en la palma, mismas que Will estaba tocando con delicadeza —Yo las curare, todo estará bien —Le sonrió mientras sacaba algunas cosas y empezaba a trabajar.

Nico solo se quedó mirando en silencio como aquel chico que parecía tan despreocupado para todo el mundo, ese que parecía un surfista que solo toma el sol estaba tan determinado a que él este bien, se estaba preocupando por él. Cómo si el fuera lo más importante que existiera.

—Gracias Will —susurro Nico cuando este termino de curar sus heridas, también le brindo una sonrisa sencilla y después no quiso ver el rostro del rubio. Mismo al que se le había acelerado el corazón, lo había llamado por su nombre y le había sonreído, el hijo de Apolo se daba por pagado ¿Quién necesitaba volar para estar en el cielo cuando tenía a un hijo de Hades sonriendole tiernamente? Nadie.

**_—¡Cuidaos, guapas! —les gritó Apolo a las cazadoras. A mí me guiñó un ojo—. Tú, Percy, ándate con cuidado con esas profecías. Nos veremos pronto._**

Poseidón arqueo una ceja mirando a su sobrino, mismo que solo le sonrió descaradamente aunque apartó la mirada cuando recibió una molesta de parte de Hermes por alguna razón.

—¿Intentaste coquetear con mi hijo? —pregunto suspicaz el nuevo rey aún mirando al Dios del sol.

—Puede ser, después de todo es un muchacho bastante lindo y... —No pudo decir más que termino bajo una lluvia de flechas y una ola de mar, también obtuvo varias miradas ceñudas. En especial una del dios de los ladrones —Oh vamos, Hermes también lo hizo y él no recibió eso —Se quejó quitándose las flechas y tratando de secarse.

—Yo fui mucho más sutil —Susurro el aludido dándole una mirada indiferente a Apolo mismo que no comprendía que había hecho de malo para que su amigo se ponga así.

—Esta bien, no puedo coquetearle al niño —Se sacudió la ropa ya seca para seguir leyendo, miro de reojo a Hermes, no comprendía su enfado —Aunque los otros hijos del mar están disponibles —Les guiño un ojo a los hijos de su tío, solo por molestar un poco más. Y lo consiguió, recibió más miradas de muertes, de su tío, de Anfitrite aunque también recibió otras tres más que lo consternaron un poco, la de Artemisa, la de Aquiles, la de Tritón y la de Perseo ¿Es que todos los hijos de su tío ya estaban tomados y no se enteró? Además ¿De donde venía el espíritu fraternal de Tritón? Mejor siguió leyendo antes de que lo asesinaran una siendo tan divino.

**_—¿Qué quieres decir?_**

—Qué se va a involucrar en otra profecía —Tritón sonaba molesto pero ni el sabia bien con quien lo estaba, no sabía si con el pequeño Percy por afectarlo tanto, con su sus propios sentimientos fraternales, o con el estúpido de Apolo porque querer meterse con su familia. Argh sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a ser un lío de los grandes.

**_En lugar de responder, se subió al autobús de un salto._**

**_ —¡Nos vemos, Thalia! —gritó—. ¡Y sé buena!_**

—Así que hasta con tu medio hermana, lo cual no me sorprende —Poseidón suspiro con cansancio, tendría que cuidar mucho a sus hijos. Si, él estaba comenzando a ver a Thalia como una hija, después de todo ella era la hermana de Jason y estaba en peligro en el libro como su hijo. Esa era una de las mayores debilidades del Dios de los mares, los hijos de Zeus, no sabia porque pero sentía que debía cuidarlos como su hijo había cuidado de ella. No podía negar que aun le quería a ella como una nieta, pero había cambiado tanto de como él la describía, que siempre terminaban mal.

Apolo solo sonrió inocente, vamos que no se podía negar que los dos eran hermosos. Thalia tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, un cielo eléctrico en esas ventanas, una fiereza en sus expresiones, su modo de actuar. Uf, imposible no querer coquetearle, una lástima que terminara siendo cazadora. Y el hijo de Poseidón, de adolescente era una completa preciosura, sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro y su cuerpo. Mejor no pensaba en él porque si no recordaba donde estaba se pondría mal y no sería capaz de no decirle a su tío donde estaba. Así que mejor siguió leyendo.

**_Le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba. _**

Algunas miradas fueron hacia Thalia y ella solo cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que ella lo recordaba, aún estaba presente en algunos de sus sueños. Luke estaba ahí parado frente a ella estirando su mano, ofreciéndole la vida que según se merecía, sonriendo como siempre, tratando de convencerla de dejar el campamento pero también veía a Cronos, el poder que irradiaba como la llamaba y la voz de Luke cambiaba.

Luke frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era eso que ella sabía y que Percy no? ¿Cómo es que lo sabia Apolo? Bueno era un dios, eso quería decir que competía a su dominio y estos estaban... Abrió los ojos mucho cuando llegó a ese punto. Si Percy había soñado con él y lo había intentado atraer a su lado, con ella seguramente hizo lo mismo era lo único que podía pensar.

Thalia y Luke toparon miradas, ella esquivó su mirada, él comenzó a negar con la cabeza no era posible. Bueno, hablaba del señor Titán más retorcido que existía claro que quería atraerla a ella y seguro lo uso a él, seguro lo convenció de que tenia que tenerla para manejar la profecía. Fruncio el ceño, ella debía estar por cumplir años, con razón la había buscado tan pronto.

**_Luego cerró las puertas y arrancó. Tuve que protegerme con una mano mientras el carro del sol despegaba entre una oleada de calor. _**

—He hizo muy bien, niños recuerden no ver mi auto cuando lo estacionó ni cuando me voy, solo lo pueden ver los dioses —Recordó el dios como si hablara con niños pequeños aunque el único pequeño estaba dormido en ese momento.

**_Cuando volví a mirar, el lago despedía una gran nube de vapor y un Maserati remontaba los bosques, cada vez más resplandeciente y más alto, hasta que se disolvió en un rayo de sol._**

—Y ahí va un gran dios —Apolo suspiro y los dioses rodaron los ojos. Hasta los que ya no eran dioses lo hicieron, con la poca memoria que le habían dejado las moiras aún podían recordar lo egocéntrico que podía ser el dios del sol, si, eso si se los habían dejado las moiras.

**_Nico seguía de mal humor. Me pregunté qué le habría dicho su hermana._**

—Que la disculpara por su decisión, que me hablaría cada vez que pudiera pero yo no le creía, total no lo hizo —susurro Nico mirando a Bianca que suspiraba para después apretar los labios. Ella lo recordaba mucho mejor que él, trataba aún de que lo entienda que era lo mejor para los dos, que equivocada había estado.

**_ —¿Quién es Quirón? —me preguntó—. Esa figura no la tengo._**

Nico escondió el rostro ante la mirada y sonrisa medio burlona del centauro, también de las risitas de los demás presentes.

**_—Es nuestro director de actividades —le dije—. Es... bueno, ahora lo verás._**

**_ —Si no cae bien a esas cazadoras —refunfuñó él—, para mí ya tiene diez puntos. Vamos._**

El entrenador de héroes arqueo una ceja igual que las cazadoras, Nico alzó la barbilla el seguía detestando a las cazadoras. Excepto a Thalia y eso es porque ella lo electrocutaria si llegaba hacerlo, ya lo había hecho cuando le decía algo mal de las cazadoras.

Bueno las cazadoras igual terminaron entendiendo que no era fácil para él acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hermana no va a estar más con él. Bianca apretó los labios mirando el suelo.

**_* * *_**

**_La segunda cosa que me sorprendió fue lo vacío que estaba el campamento. Yo sabía que la mayoría de los mestizos se entrenaban sólo en verano. _**

Los griegos se veían entre sí, no importaba que solo fuera el verano, ellos seguían siendo familia incluso si no se veían durante el resto del año. Los romanos en cambio fruncieron el ceño, ellos se veían todo el año pero aún así no se comportaban como familia ¿Por qué los griegos sí?

**_Ahora únicamente quedaban los que pasaban allí todo el año: los que no tenían un hogar adónde ir o los que habrían sufrido demasiados ataques de los monstruos si hubieran abandonado el campamento. _**

Los dioses se movieron incómodos en sus tronos, no les estaba gustando la idea de que sus hijos se arriesguen tanto. A los semidioses griegos ya les daba un poco igual, ya estaban acostumbrados a que su vida no iba a ser fácil desde el momento en que les dijeron que no eran como los demás. Tristemente lo mismo pasaba con los romanos, porque para eso vivían entrenando siempre, para eso seguían las reglas y las enseñanzas de Lupa.

**_Pero incluso ese tipo de campistas parecían más bien escasos._**

—Solemos arriesgarnos a pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias mortales, a querer disfrutar un poco también a los amigos que a veces hacemos en los internados. Claro que lo último no es el caso de todos —decía Butch y muchos asintieron. Hestia sonrió con calidez, era agradable saber que ellos siempre querían estar en familia, buscar un hogar.

Zeus se removió en su asiento, él nunca había entendido ese término siempre le pareció algo sin importancia. Cuando te cuidan como hijo único, al que le dan todo mientras entrenas, cuando no tienes de que preocuparte más que de entrenar y vivir la vida lo más natural posible. Solo porque la profecía decía que de todos modos tu ganarías, o más bien tu hermano, eso te daba confianza suficiente como para creerte completamente invencible y engreído. Tal vez si cometieron un error su madre y las ninfas que lo cuidaron, lo que le recordaba que hace tiempo no sabía de ellas. No desde que habían cambiado de país con la fuerza de Oriente.

**_Charles Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, avivaba la forja que había junto al arsenal. _**

—Eso es lo mejor, porque al estar ahí sientes menos frío que en otras partes del campamento —Sonrío de lado Jake recordando esos días que pasaba ahí con Charles, a veces se quedaba solo para poder seguir trabajando con él. Bueno no era como si en casa le esperaran, su madre ya se había hecho a la idea de que su hijo estaba mucho más feliz en el campamento que en casa, excepto ahora que les había caído la maldición, misma que recientemente parecía levantada.

**_Los hermanos Stoll, Travis y Connor, de la cabaña de Hermes, estaban forzando la cerradura del almacén._**

—Eso es una deshonra —Hablo Hermes y todos se lo quedaron mirando extrañados por el regaño mientras los Stoll bajaban la cabeza, Luke negó con la cabeza —Son mis hijos, ustedes no pueden hacer eso —Sonaba bastante indignado, los hijos del Dios también veían mal a los dos chicos —¿Cómo pudieron dejar que Percy los vea? ¿Y así se llaman mis hijos? —Ahora todos rodaron los ojos, claro, eso era lo que importaba e indignaba.

—Lo sentimos, pero aseguramos que solo él puede hacer eso —Dijeron los dos Stoll al mismo tiempo y el Dios frunció el ceño igual que Luke y algunos dioses más.

Les parecía extraño que Percy fuera tan conservador, tanto como para notar a dos hijos de Hermes robando. Ellos eran casi imposibles de atrapar, solo les atrapaban con artimañas pero él simplemente los vio en el acto como si nada, Percy tenía cualidades verdaderamente extrañas. Miraron al niño que seguía dormido junto a Anfitrite, excepto por Quirón y Apolo, el uno evitaba la mirada del otro. El Dios siguió antes de que notaran esto, pero es que la pregunta que le tenía al entrenador desde hace rato había vuelto a rondar en su cabeza, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

**_Varios chicos de la cabaña de Ares se habían enzarzado con las ninfas del bosque en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Y nada más, prácticamente. Ni siquiera Clarisse, mi antigua rival de la cabaña de Ares, parecía andar por allí._**

Ares arqueo una ceja mirando a su hija, esta no le devolvió la mirada, solo miraba de soslayo a su novio mismo que solo le sonreía apenas mientras apretaba su mano. Luke sintió una angustia en su pecho, esa sensación de que había hecho algo mal y terrible en ese momento en el libro estaba creciendo y no tenía que ver exactamente con Annabeth, esto era una cosa distinta, sabia que tenía que ver con Chris tal vez por la mirada que le dirigió en capítulos anteriores. Eran más cosas que reparar, se iban a comenzar a sentir hijo de Hefestos con tantas cosas que enmendar y reconstruir.

**_La Casa Grande estaba decorada con bolas de fuego rojas y amarillas que calentaban el porche sin incendiarlo. Dentro, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea. El aire olía a chocolate caliente. El señor D, director del campamento, y Quirón se entretenían jugando una partida de cartas en el salón._**

Los dos sonrieron complacidos, aquello era lo mejor de los inviernos dentro del campamento, muy lejos de que tenían que preocuparse por entrenar a los chicos o de que tenían que ver que los dioses no se estuvieran matando, siempre para esa época se respiraba tranquilidad. Lo malo es que seguramente para la época que leían no lo era tanto, el señor D se lo imaginaba porque por un momento Quirón dejo de sonreír recordando eso.

**_Quirón llevaba la barba más desgreñada en invierno y algo más largo su pelo ensortijado. Ahora no tenía que adoptar la pose de profesor y supongo que podía permitirse una apariencia más informal._**

—Me gusta lucir así en invierno, después de todo no tengo que fingir ser un mortal más delante de los maestros, a los semidioses no les interesa tanto mi aspecto como a ellos —Se excuso el centauro ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los demás, muchos asintieron. Era verdad, la sociedad mortal era mucho más exigente con respecto al aspecto físico de la persona que los inmortales o semidioses, así que era válido lo que él decía.

**_Llevaba un suéter lanudo con un estampado de pezuñas y se había puesto una manta en el regazo que casi tapaba del todo su silla de ruedas._**

Hestia le sonrió al centauro y él le devolvió el gesto, después de todo ella era quien se preocupaba por él. Puede que solo fueran hermanos por parte de Cronos, pero ella lo veía como un hermano completo igual que algunos otros dioses.

Zeus hizo una mueca pensando en aquel suéter y vio sutilmente a Hestia, alguna vez la vio tranquilamente tejiendo y cociendo, siempre le sonreía amablemente cuando llegaba a algún lugar, unas imágenes borrosas de ella dándole un regalo que él solo amontono por ahí le llegaron. Su cabeza dolió debido a esto, su pecho igual, las imágenes se fueron pero el sentimiento quedó, la tristeza. Había sido un poco malo con ella y su bondad.

**_Nada más vernos, sonrió._**

**_ —¡Percy! ¡Thalia! Y éste debe de ser..._**

**_ —Nico di Angelo —dije—. Él y su hermana son mestizos._**

—El niño más adorable del mundo —Se burlaron Connor y Travis antes de que el suelo donde estaban sus asientos se abriera dejando caer sus patas hacia abajo y que ellos se caigan. Todos rieron mientras Nico solo estaba recostado contra Hazel viéndoles sufrir.

**_Quirón suspiró aliviado._**

**_ —Lo habéis logrado, entonces._**

**_ —Bueno..._**

**_ Su sonrisa se congeló._**

Quirón negó, no esperaba que sucediera eso y peor en ese momento, Annabeth había estado tan confundida, tan ofuscada, tan furiosa con su padre, con Luke, con el mismo por estar poniendo más atención a Thalia. Quizá esa eran las razones por las que Annabeth pensó en aquella idea, después de todo sentía que una vez más su padre elegía a su madrastra, el campamento ya no la necesitaba teniendo a Thalia según de líder, perdió a su mejor amigo y confidente, para después tampoco contar con Quirón para apoyarla. Él había tenido que aceptar entrenar personalmente a Thalia desde que despertó para que se adaptara al mundo mortal, para que supiera defenderse, para que se convierta en la niña de la profecía aunque él había advertido a Zeus que tal vez no sería así, pero con el Dios de los cielos no había como discutir. Así que había accedido y se tuvo que desvincular mucho de la rubia.

**_ —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y dónde está Annabeth?_**

**_ —¡Por favor! —dijo el señor D con fastidio—. No me digáis que se ha perdido también._**

—¿También? —Pregunto Demeter viendo al entrenador de héroes, los griegos atacaron la cabeza. En esa época habían perdido a demasiados campistas con el ejército de Luke, otros habían desertado del todo. No se habían querido inmiscuir en nada de peleas, como eran hijos de dioses menores en la cabaña once, no les resultó muy difícil convivir entre mortales.

**_Yo había intentado hacer caso omiso del señor D, pero era difícil ignorarlo con aquel chándal atigrado de color naranja y las zapatillas de deporte moradas (¡como si él hubiese corrido alguna vez en toda su vida inmortal!). _**

—El si corre pero para llenar de nuevo su copa —Murmuró Hefestos mientras todos comenzaban a cubrir sus oídos con ambas manos después de aquella descripción de ropa.

—¡Que horror! —Afrodita pego un chillido estridente de terror, tal como todos lo esperaban. Piper negaba con la cabeza. Anfitrite miro mal a la diosa del amor porque logró lo que habían querido desde la mañana pero de una muy mala forma.

Percy había despertado muy asustado por el grito de la diosa, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma descontrolada, el terror se notaba en sus ojos verdemar abiertos de par en par. No reconoció donde estaba y comenzó a gritar para que Anfitrite lo suelte, esta tuvo que dejarlo para no asustarlo más.

—Percy, estoy aquí, hey soy yo —Jason se acercó despacio hasta Percy que estaba aterrado con todo, en cuanto reconoció su voz se comenzó a calmar. Los ojos de Percy seguían viajando de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, hasta que Jason estaba en todo su campo de visión —Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño, soy tu amigo —Lo cargo entre sus brazos con cuidado.

—Él, estaba... y luego ella —Percy comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Jason, él solo se dedicó a pasar una mano por su espalda.

—No pasa nada, calma, estoy contigo —Repetía una y otra vez meciendole de un lado a otro, la cabeza de Percy estaba contra su hombro, lo sintió suspirar temblorosamente y poco a poco su respiración se tranquilizó hasta hacerse suave una vez más.

Los demás solo observaban la escena, Afrodita lucia apenada por lo que había hecho, lo último que quería era despertar así al niño, no era su intención que llorara. Poseidón entendió que no había sido sido su intención, solo por eso dejó de mirarla mal, le hizo a Apolo un movimiento de mano para que siga con la lectura y traten de olvidar eso mientras Jason se sentaba a lado de Anfitrite con Percy nuevamente dormido en sus piernas.

**_Llevaba una corona de laurel ladeada sobre su oscuro pelo rizado. No creo que significara que había ganado la última mano a las cartas._**

—No, no lo era, es algo que simplemente usa como dios —Quirón sonrió al señor D que solo rodo los ojos, nunca le dejaba ganar, no importaba incluso si hacia trampa aún así no ganaba.

**_—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Thalia—. ¿Quién más se ha perdido?_**

—Varios campistas —Fue todo lo que contesto el entrenador de héroes dejando de lado su sonrisa y su buen humor, habían sido tiempos difíciles, porque todos los que se perdieron eran apenas novatos, niños casi. Eran inocentes que no sabían nada de sus raíces, ni del mundo, que solo habían sido envueltos en engaños, hasta los que estaban del lado de los dioses los veía así, todos sus pequeños habían tenido que crecer a la fuerza, sin oportunidad a reclamos o a quejas, esperaba que no fuera así en el futuro.

**_ En ese momento entró Grover, trotando y sonriendo con aire alelado. Tenía un ojo a la funerala y unas marcas rojas en la cara que parecían de una bofetada._**

—Eran de bofetadas —Recordó el sátiro sonando su rostro pero aún así sonrió aún alelado recordando eso.

—Le diré a enebro que aún te gustan las cazadoras —Thalia lo veía fijamente y Grover se puso pálido mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba que no le diga nada a su novia, ella sonrió satisfecha por lo menos seria un sátiro menos que molestaría.

**_ —¡Las cazadoras ya están instaladas! —anunció._**

**_ Quirón arrugó la frente._**

**_ —Las cazadoras, ¿eh? Tenemos mucho de que hablar, por lo que veo. —Le echó una mirada a Nico—. Grover, deberías llevar a nuestro joven amigo al estudio y ponerle nuestro documental de orientación._**

Bianca y algunos otros fruncieron el sueño, tenían curiosidad de saber que contenía el dichoso documental. Los que le habían visto no decían nada, bueno que en su mayoría no lo habían visto completamente, solo la primera parte para lo demás habían salido huyendo o se habían dormido.

—Mi documental, debe ser el éxito —Apolo sonrió a los semidioses, todos se sentaron completamente derechos y sonrieron forzadamente, se rehusaron a emitir un comentario —Deben amarlo —Los demás dioses le miraban y negaban con la cabeza, ellos dudaban de que de verdad les gustara aquel video tan antiguo en la época de ellos.

Nico era uno que no disimulaba su desagrado para nada pero evitó decir algo, enojar a Apolo no sería nada agradable, ni por asomo. Los dioses tenían un carácter muy volátil, en especial el Dios del sol. Bueno mejor dicho todos, uno nunca sabia como iban a reaccionar a cualquier palabra de ellos y era mejor no averiguarlo en la mayoría de los casos.

**_—Pero... Ah, claro. Sí, señor._**

**_ —¿Un documental de orientación? —preguntó Nico—. ¿Será apto para menores? Porque Bianca es bastante estricta..._**

Bianca sonrió un poco, por mucho que estuviera muy molesta con ella, él aún así recordaba lo que le había dicho. Nico por su parte solo se dedicó a mirar a a uno de sus lados no queriendo recordar ese momento, el quería a Bianca, era su hermana pero el hecho de que lo dejara, incluso después de muerta lo dejó solo, eso dolía demasiado.

**_—Es para todos los públicos —aclaró Grover._**

**_ —¡Genial! —exclamó el chico mientras salían del salón._**

—No fue genial —murmuró Nico irando el suelo, era mejor recordar cualquier cosa que ese momento, que ese documental, que esa edad o tan siquiera su existencia. Suspiro tomando la mano de Hazel que le sonrió, ahora todo estaba mejor, era lo único que podía repetirse, tenía a Hazel, tenía amigos, tenía un lugar que tal vez lo aceptaría como en estos días, así que todo estaría bien.

**_—Y ahora —añadió Quirón dirigiéndose a nosotros—, tal vez deberíais tomar asiento y explicarnos la historia completa._**

Annabeth estaba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Malcolm cerrando los ojos, no quería saber de esta historia, no quería recordar que ahora su novio era el desaparecido, no quería ver al pequeño Percy porque por momentos dolía porque era recordatorio constante de que el Percy mayor no estaba. Además que se seguía sintiendo como si transgrediera algo estando a su lado, era simplemente no se sentía normal.

**_* * *_**

**_Cuando Thalia y yo concluimos nuestro relato, Quirón se volvió hacia el señor D._**

**_ —Tenemos que organizar un grupo para encontrar a Annabeth._**

**_ Thalia y yo levantamos enérgicamente la mano._**

**_ —¡Ni hablar! —soltó el señor D._**

—¿Qué? —Saltó Atenea viendo al Dios del vino, este la ignoro completamente. Después de todo ahora era simplemente una semidiosa, así que lo hiciera o comentara para él no tenía importancia. A lo que si le dio importancia fue a la mirada de muerte que recibió del nuevo rey de los dioses.

—Deberías preocuparte más por los campistas —Hablo Poseidón sin retirar su mirada del Dios del vino, este solo hizo una mueca. Es que como lo ponían a él a cuidar de un montón de mocosos y pretendían que los convirtiera en lo que más detestaba, su padre no había pensado bien en su castigo de eso estaba seguro pero nunca podía decirlo en voz alta porque al gran dios ahora ex dios Zeus se le daría por enfurecer más y mandarlo al mundo como un mortal más.

**_Empezamos a protestar, pero él alzó la mano. Tenía en su mirada ese fuego iracundo que indicaba que algo espantoso podía suceder si no cerrábamos el pico._**

—En especial Percy ¿No? —Arqueo una ceja Poseidón viendo a su sobrino, este se escondió valientemente detrás de su revista de vinos, era sabido por todos que el Dios le tenía un cariño demasiado especial a los hijos del Dios del mar.

Teseo hizo una mueca, Percy era su hermano no era él como para que Dioniso le tuviera odio, suspiro no podía hacer nada, los dioses siempre eran así. Los dioses eran tan caprichosos y rencorosos, que los pecados de unos los terminaban pagando otros, como si uno no tuviera suficiente con sus propios pecados. Miro al suelo viendo de soslayo a Perseo, el no debía pagar por sus pecados, el no podía enamorarse de él, solo lo haría sufrir, comenzó a pensar que quizá lo mejor era conseguir a alguien más. Eso era, tenía que encontrar a alguien más.

**_ —Por lo que me habéis contado —dijo—, no hemos salido tan mal parados, después de todo. Hemos sufrido, sí, la pérdida lamentable de Annie Bell..._**

—¡Annabeth! —Gritaron con fastidio los semidioses, estaban molestos porque él haya olvidado el nombre de ella. El Dios se los quedo mirando, incluso sus dos hijos lo habían gritado estaba seguro, también vio la mirada reprobable de Ariadna hacia él.

Dioniso no le dio importancia, ellos no comprendían que claro que se sabai el nombre de cada uno de los campistas, pero ¿De qué servia aprenderlos, si total todos morirían pronto? ¿Cambiaría las cosas si les llegaba a llamar por su nombre? No cambiaría absolutamente nada, lo sabía, era mejor no aprender nombres, ni edades, ni nada de ellos, así dolía menos cuando no volvían de una misión. En especial de los hijos del mar, esos eran los que tenían vidas más cortas, los que sonreían más, los que hacían más amigos por su forma de tratar y por eso eran los que más estaban presentes y a los que más dolía recordar.

**_—Annabeth —dije con rabia. Había vivido en el campamento desde los siete años y, sin embargo, el señor D todavía pretendía aparentar que no conocía su nombre._**

—Es un don —Dioniso sonrió mientras los demás suspiraba frustrados, no importaba los siglos que tuviera, él siempre sería así. Muchos dioses comprendían un poco el porque lo hacía pero aún así no dejaba de molestarles, después de todo técnicamente estaba tratando mal a sus hijos al no recordar ni siquiera sus nombres. Nadie dijo nada con respecto a eso.

—Es un fastidio que no recuerden ni tu nombre la mayor parte de las veces —Murmuró Belerofonte, bueno que a él se lo habían cambiado desde muy joven, muy pocos le llamaban por su verdadero nombre. Algo que ya lo traía sin cuidado desde hace mucho, después de todo estando muerto no te podías quejar más por estas nimiedades.

**_ —Sí, está bien —dijo—. Pero habéis traído para reemplazarla a este crío latoso. _**

Hades arqueo una ceja mirando a su sobrino, Dioniso comenzaba a rogar internamente que el capítulo terminara de una buena vez, no quería que lo conviertan en un pez, o en una lata de coca cola o en algo peor como un alérgico al vino. Eso sería completamente humillante. Porque siendo el Dios del Vino, algo que él mismo creo, ¿Qué no puedas tomar vino? Eso sería un chiste y una aberración.

**_Así pues, no creo que tenga sentido poner en peligro a otros mestizos en una absurda operación de rescate. Hay grandes posibilidades de que esa Annie esté muerta._**

Si Atenea tuviera sus poderes, Dioniso estaba seguro que no se habría librado de su ira. Pero aún así parecía que la chica tenía nuevos defensores porque una ola lo empapó.

—Cada uno de los semidioses es importante Dioniso —Reprendió el dios de los mares a un completamente mojado dios del vino que solo atinó a asentir mientras intentaba quitarse el agua del cabello. Los mestizos por alguna razón se sintieron bien de que mojaran al señor D, se sintieron vengados de alguna forma.

**_Quise estrangularlo. _**

—No es el único —Murmuró más de uno y Dioniso evitó mirar al chiquillo (Aún más chiquillo que del libro) que dormía plácidamente en el regazo del hijo de Júpiter sin enterarse de nada, mismo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El Dios no les presto atención, el sabia lo que hacia.

**_Era una injusticia que Zeus lo hubiera nombrado director del campamento para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicara durante cien años. Se suponía que era en castigo por su mal comportamiento en el Olimpo, pero había acabado convirtiéndose en un castigo para nosotros._**

—El chico tiene mucha razón —Murmuró Anfitrite a lado de Poseidón, este asintió tenía que pensarse en algo más que hacer con el Dios del vino, por lo pronto que estuvieran ahí atrapados no podía hacer demasiado, ya una vez todo terminado buscaría a alguien más que ayude a Quirón con los semidioses. Alguien que este más dispuesto para el trabajo.

**_—Annabeth podría estar viva —dijo Quirón, aunque me di cuenta de que le costaba bastante mostrarse optimista. _**

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando sabes que la vida de los semidioses es corta y que los más probable que suceda cuando desaparecen es que ya no aparezcan más —Contesto Aquiles con un deje profundo de tristeza, Quirón le dio la razón. Recordó cuando dejó ir a Patroclo a atacar a los troyanos, el no fue semidiós pero aún así su vida fue corta, todo por su culpa, por anteponer su orgullo ante todo lo demás. Patroclo.

**_Él había criado a Annabeth durante todos los años que pasó en el campamento, antes de que volviera a intentar vivir con su padre y su madrastra—. _**

Annabeth le sonrió con cariño a Quirón, no era secreto para nadie del campamento que ella era como una hija para él. De todos los campistas, Annabeth era la que más había pasado con él, después de todo no muchos llegaban con siete años al campamento y también porque Luke se desvinculó de ella cuando llegaron ahí, se alejó más de lo que debería en los últimos años que estaba pasando ahí el actual Luke y peor con lo de Cronos.

Luke miró a Annabeth, esta no le devolvió al mirada pero si la sentía encima. El sentimiento de hacer daño estaba comenzando a aparecer, hirió a Annabeth mucho más que con solo esa caída del acantilado, algo dentro de él lo sabia pero no quería describir que tan descabellado estaba siendo el plan de su yo del libro.

**_Es una chica muy inteligente. Si nuestros enemigos la tienen en su poder, tratará de ganar tiempo. Tal vez simule incluso que está dispuesta a colaborar._**

—Lo hice —Murmuró Annabeth mirando el suelo, pero no había sido exactamente como parte de un plan, había caído bajo el efecto que tenía en ese entonces Luke sobre ella. Había caído por el cariño que le tuvo, por no quererlo muerto, por no querer creer que estaba consumido por Cronos y entonces se había hecho completamente débil ante él.

**_—Es cierto —dijo Thalia—. Luke la querrá viva._**

—Más que viva —Thalia respiro hondo, esta era parte de su vida que no quería recordar, la angustia y el dolor porque estaba perdiendo a sus dos personas más querida en un solo momento y tras eso era culpa de una de ellas.

Zeus podría sentir la ira rugir en el interior, todo era culpa de la Thalia del libro, también la gran tristeza que cargaba dentro más una confusión pero esta no sabia porque era. Él solo podía sentir sus emociones, su dolor físico pero no podía saber exactamente las razones del porque, lo cual era bastante problemático porque no sabía de que forma calmarse, solo podía seguir oyendo el libro para que todo se resuelva.

**_ —En tal caso —dijo el señor D—, me temo que deberá arreglárselas con su inteligencia y escapar por sus propios medios._**

Más de uno apretó los puños, estaban indignados con las cosas que hacía el dios del libro ¿Cómo podía hablar así de ella? Ni siquiera se estaba preocupando por ella, como si los campistas fueran solamente piezas reemplazables de un juego cualquiera, como si no importara en lo más mínimo si dejaba de existir o no. Apolo siguió leyendo antes de que comenzara alguna batalla por el ambiente como se estaba sintiendo y no solamente de parte de los campistas.

**_Me levanté airado de la mesa._**

**_ —Percy... —susurró Quirón, advirtiéndome. _**

Tritón hizo una mueca, por un lado estaba de acuerdo en que detuvieran a Percy pero por otro lado quería que le pongan una bonita espada en el cuello al Dios del vino. Argh Tritón se sentía cada vez más invadido por sentimientos y recuerdos, todo eso que había puesto en el último rincones su mente y su corazón, estaba volviendo con mucha fuerza. Tenía que volver a poner todo hasta atrás pero ¿Cómo? Antes había sido fácil, después de todo; Él le había quitado todo, su presencia es lo que había hecho que el pierda lo último que tenía y con eso se había ido toda gana de querer sentir algo, pero ahora estaba toda su familia y un pequeño niño que estaba comenzando a querer proteger, esto seria misión imposible.

**_Yo ya sabía que con el señor D no podías meterte ni en broma. Aunque fueses un chico impulsivo aquejado de Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención (THDA) como yo, no te dejaba pasar ni una. Pero estaba tan furioso que me daba igual._**

Hera sonreía con ganas por lo bajo, podía sentir la furia del chiquillo, toda su ira e indignación por la conversación que estaba teniendo en el libro, así es como le gustaba sentirse. No importaba demasiado que casi no recordara su pasado, apenas recordaba pequeñas partes de lo que fue. Por un lado agradecía no recordar tan atrás como su infancia dentro del estómago de su padre, tampoco las enseñanzas de quienes le cuidaron a petición de su madre. Porque ella quería seguir sintiendo esto, porque nadie debía ser más que ella, ella era la reina y nadie más. Pero por ahora se controlaría.

**_—Parece muy contento de haber perdido a otro campista —le dije—. ¡A usted le encantaría que desapareciéramos todos!_**

—Quizá eso es lo que quiere —Murmuró Katie mirando de reojo al Dios del vino, aún recordaba como se despedía de los campistas cuando era momento de terminar el verano. Siempre con un discurso en el que parecía desear que se los coman las arpías antes que volver a verlos el siguiente año.

—Calma Kit-Kat, No creo que de verdad el quiera eso —Trataba de calmarla Travis pasaba sus manos por sus hombros queriendo que se relaje, ella suspiro tratando de hacerle caso. Todos sabían que tenía sus razones para estar molesta, igual que los del campamento mestizo porque ¿Quién querría que su propio director no te quiera de vuelta en tu lugar seguro? Nadie.

**_El señor D ahogó un bostezo._**

**_—¿Tienes algún motivo para decir eso?_**

**_ —Desde luego que sí —repliqué—. ¡Que lo enviasen aquí como castigo no significa que tenga que comportarse como un estúpido perezoso! Esta civilización también es la suya. Podría hacer un esfuerzo y ayudar un poco..._**

—Vaya que tiene agallas —Dijo Hermes asomándose por encima del hombro de Apolo, este lo empujó y se volteó con el libro para que no pueda ver nada. El Dios de los ladrones frunció el ceño ¿Por qué estaba molesto Apolo?

Apolo no pensaba dejar pasar por alto el que Hermes se haya enfadado porque en el libro le coqueteó a Percy, él había hecho lo mismo y no tenía derecho a enfadarse con él. Así que entonces él estaría aún más molesto hasta que reciba una disculpa, aunque no supiera exactamente el porqué del enojo del otro. Él se merecía una disculpa es todo lo que había determinado.

**_Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio absoluto, a excepción del crepitar del fuego. La luz se reflejaba en los ojos del señor D y le daba un aire siniestro._**

Dioniso miró hacia Quirón asegurándose de que no correría más peligros, el centauro suspiro, le dio una sonrisa tranquila diciéndole que no le hizo nada a Percy. El Dios del vino suspiro aliviado, ya suficiente con ser pez y luego las bañadas, a este paso estaría empapado toda la vida si a Poseidón le placia.

**_Abría la boca para decir algo (seguramente para soltar una maldición que me haría saltar en pedazos) cuando Nico irrumpió en el salón seguido de Grover._**

—Y Nico salva el día por primera vez a sus cortos diez años —Hablo Leo como si fuera un anunciador de televisión, se puso de pie y camino hasta el hijo de Hades —¿Qué se siente salvar a Percy por primera vez? —

—Yo te quería preguntar otra cosa a ti —Comenzó a decir Nico mirando a Leo que le ponía su mano como si fuera micrófono —¿Qué se siente morir a manos mías? —

—Regresamos al canal, el ambiente es hostil y... —Leo comenzó a correr cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies temblar y soltó un grito bastante agudo, quizá unas dos octavas arriba de su escala normal de voz mientras los demás reían.

—Siéntate —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Piper y Hazel, cada una jalando a uno de los chicos y sentándose en sus lugares. Los demás rieron un poco más mientras Apolo leía de nuevo.

**_—¡Qué pasada! —gritó señalando a Quirón—. ¡O sea, que eres un centauro!_**

—Matenme —Susurro Nico pasando las manos por su rostro en cuanto todas las chicas y algunos chicos comenzaron a arrullar, algunos en son de broma, lo sabia muy bien.

—No creo que ni así te salves —Frank hizo una mueca ante esto. Nico soltó un suspiro exasperado, quería que su yo del libro se callara de una vez pero sabia que no sería así. Ya se veía como noticia en el campamento: Hijo de Hades muere de la vergüenza.

—Frank —Solto Hazel con tono de reproche golpeando el hombro, el se lo sobo, no era su culpa solo estaba resaltando lo evidente después de todo el libro recién comenzaba.

**_Quirón logró esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa._**

**_—Sí, señor Di Angelo, en efecto. Pero prefiero permanecer con mi forma humana, en esta silla de ruedas, al menos durante los primeros encuentros._**

**_ —¡Uau! —Nico miró al señor D—. ¿Y tú eres el tipo ese del vino? ¡Qué fuerte!_**

Dioniso arqueo una ceja viendo al pequeño hijo de Hades, bueno ahora no tan pequeño. Este estaba tan rojo como la luz de un semáforo, seguía susurrando que quería una muerte rápida, que su padre ya se lo llevara. Hades observaba un poco entre divertido y angustiado a su hijo, porque bien que escuchaba sus súplicas, otra que le preocupaba era la que estaba entre las cazadoras. Bianca solo miraba al suelo como desde hace rato pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa recordando al pequeño niño que había dejado en el campamento, ese era su Nico pero lamentaba dejarlo y ver como resultó esto.

**_El señor D apartó los ojos de mí y le dirigió a Nico una mirada de odio._**

**_ —¿El tipo del vino?_**

**_ —¿Dioniso, no? ¡Uau! Tengo tu figura._**

**_ —¿Mi figura?_**

**_ —En mi juego Mitomagia. ¡También tengo tu cromo holográfico! ¡Y aunque sólo posees unos quinientos puntos de ataque y todo el mundo dice que tu cromo es el más flojo, a mí me parece que tus poderes molan un montón!_**

—Un admirador —Los ojos de Dioniso brillaron con emoción y los demás arrullaban.

—Un golpe Will, solo uno, aquí —Nico le indicaba con su mano a Will donde estaba su nuca, este solo río mientras lo abrazaba igual que Hazel —Necesito morir —

—Pero si eras de lo más mono —Hazel pellizco su mejilla con ternura, él la vio con todo el enojo que podía. Iba a tener burlas para rato, lo sabía, todos estaban disfrutando de su vergüenza.

—Debí tomarle una foto cuando pude —Thalia chasqueó los dedos ganándose algunas miradas extrañada más una de odio de parte de Nico, ella era la que más estaba disfrutando de esto. Ella le sonrió a su querido primo y este le hizo una mueca, ella solo río más ante esto mientras Hazel regañaba a Nico por la mueca.

**_—Ah. —El señor D se había quedado estupefacto, perplejo de verdad, cosa que probablemente me salvó la vida—. Bueno... es gratificante saberlo._**

—No a muchos les parece fascinante el poder Dioniso —Explico Perséfone, ella sabia lo que era no ser demasiado reconocida por su poder. Los tres grandes eran los que mayor reconocimiento tenían, de ahí venían sus hermanas y los otros iban cada vez en menor medida, con los dioses menores era aún peor.

—Es bueno ver que algunos reconocen la grandeza —Se ufano Dioniso y algunos rodaron los ojos, no es que los demás mestizos no reconozcan que el tenía poder es que simplemente les irritaba su actitud y su forma de dirigirse a ellos. Apolo decidió seguir leyendo antes de que alguien diga algo más o algo incorrecto.

**_—Percy —dijo Quirón rápidamente—, tú y Thalia ya podéis iros a las cabañas. Anunciad a todos los campistas que mañana por la noche jugaremos un partido de capturar-la-bandera._**

Todos los griegos se quejaron con gruñidos e insultos por lo bajo mientras Thalia con las cazadoras sonreían algo arrogantes, hasta que ella recordó que en ese momento había estado con los campistas. Ahí gruñó por saber que perdió contra ellas, bueno ya no importaba mucho, ahora estaba con ellas y no podía dejarlas.

**_—¿En serio? —pregunté—. Pero si no hay suficientes..._**

**_—Es una vieja tradición —repuso Quirón—. Un partido amistoso que se celebra siempre que nos visitan las cazadoras._**

**_ —Sí —musitó Thalia—. Muy amistoso, seguro._**

—Bastante —Zoë sonrió de forma demasiado amable les pareció a muchos, Thalia solo negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos aunque ahora ella usaba los mismo trucos que ella en los captura a la bandera lo que les hacía más entretenidos.

**_Quirón señaló con la cabeza al señor D, que seguía escuchando con ceño las explicaciones de Nico sobre los puntos de defensa que los dioses tenían en su juego._**

Ahora si que el Dios estaba interesado, los demás también lo estaban pero disimulaba un poco más, a otros no les interesaban en absoluto. Como a Tritón, Anfitrite y Perséfone, siendo dioses menores no creían ser tomados en cuanta para esos juegos, siempre tomaban más en cuenta a los Olímpicos y a los menores más reconocidos como Hades, Hestia, Hecate y esos, todos los demás quedaban de lado, siempre de lado.

**_—Largaos ya —ordenó Quirón._**

**_ —Entendido. Venga, Percy —dijo Thalia, y me sacó de la Casa Grande antes de que Dioniso se acordase de que quería matarme._**

El Dios del vino se quedó mirando una vez más al pequeño dormía, hasta que la mirada irritada de su tío Poseidón le hizo mirar a otro lado, después de todo el pequeño en la sala no tenía la culpa de lo que hiciera su yo del libro.

**_ * * *_**

**_—Ya tienes a Ares en tu contra —me recordó mientras caminábamos por la nieve hacia las cabañas—. ¿Es que quieres otro enemigo inmortal?_**

—No se los busca, llegan solos —Murmuró Jason acomodando a Percy donde estaba dormido pero este estaba aferrado a su camiseta así que no podía alejarlo demasiado. Los hermanos de Percy que lo lograron oír se vieron entre ¿Más inmortales detrás de su hermanito? La cueva submarina comenzaba a sonar como un excelente plan.

—Mami —Susurro Percy entre sueños aferrándose más a Jason que se sonrojó, él no era su mami, los hermanos de Percy no pudieron contener las carcajadas junto con Perseo y Aquiles. Eso era demasiado tierno y gracioso.

—Si, Percy —Logro contestar el rubio acomodando bien al niño, los demás seguían riendo incluso Tritón. Lo cual llamo la atención de varios, el no solía reír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, una risa de diversión y completamente sincera, este al darse cuenta que lo veían dejo de hacerlo y volvió a ser el de siempre, Apolo decidió seguir leyendo antes de que esto se pusiera más extraño.

**_Thalia tenía razón. Durante mi primer verano en el campamento me había enredado en una trifulca con Ares, y desde entonces el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos querían acabar conmigo. Así que no me hacía falta sacar de quicio también a Dioniso._**

Ares gruño ante aquel recuerdo y peor que había sido leído por todos como el chiquillo lo había herido, más que herir su pie hirió su orgullo. El era un dios, el dios de la guerra para ser más específicos, no podías derrotar a un guerrero como él peor vino el chiquillo y lo hizo, algún día se las pagaría y lamentaria el día en que lo hizo, porque estaba seguro que su maldición se cumpliría.

Los hijos del Dios no dijeron nada ante esto, los campistas tampoco hicieron nada. Zoë pudo sentir la mirada de Thalia sobre ella por un momento, pero no dijo nada solo miro al frente y sobo su frente haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor que también le provocó un ceño fruncido. Las cazadoras que notaron eso se la quedaron mirando un momento hasta que ella las miró, a veces Zoë se comportaba extraña desde que llegó ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

**_—Lo siento —dije—. No he podido evitarlo. Es demasiado injusto._**

—Lo es —Murmuró Reyna, ella siempre había estado de acuerdo con lo que decían los dioses como buena romana y puesto que no trataban con demasiados dioses pero la actitud que había tomado Dioniso el del libro con respecto a la perdida de una campista o varios campistas, no le agradaba, le irritaba demasiado. No era a la única pero nadie lo diría en voz demasiado alta porque no eran tan impertinentes como Percy.

**_Se detuvo junto al arsenal y contempló la cima de la Colina Mestiza, al otro lado del valle. Su pino seguía allí, con el Vellocino de Oro reluciendo en la rama más baja. La magia del árbol continuaba protegiendo los límites del campamento, pero ya no extraía su poder del espíritu de Thalia._**

Thalia solo se dedicó a mirar sus manos, a veces todavía sentía que era parte de ese árbol, de la naturaleza misma que nunca dejó de estar en ese pino, que nunca dejó de ser el pino, que al igual que en el cuento de Pinocho ella simplemente se convirtió en una niña de carne y hueso pero por dentro aún seguía siendo de madera como ese árbol. Era una sensación demasiado extraña que no lograba comprender a veces, tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie pero estaba segura que si se lo decía a Percy el la comprendería mejor, no sabia porque pero ese era el grado de confianza que le tenía. A pesar de que se burlaran de ida y vuelta, siempre se entenderían mejor que con los demás, hasta Nico lo entendería, sentirte completamente un extraño entre los demás, a pesar de verte igual a ellos.

Porque Percy vivió en la ignorancia hasta los doce años, sintiéndose un pez fuera del agua entre los mortales. Thalia sabía de sus raíces pero luego quedó atrapada en un árbol, solo para sentirse completamente fuera de lugar en un tiempo donde ya no había nada de lo que conoció. Nico fue encerrado en un hotel con su hermana, también solo salió al mundo para descubrir que todo estaba cambiando y que su única compañía también se fue. Quizá por eso los tres se llevaban bien, a pesar de estar con más semidioses, ninguno de los tres podía sentirse completamente parte de ese grupo, solo por ser hijos de los tres grandes.

**_—Percy, todo es injusto —murmuró—. A veces me gustaría..._**

—Dejarlo todo, simplemente dejar de huir, de sentirme como la presa de la cacería —Murmuró Thalia apretando los puños, por eso había huido de todo eso, había escapado a la cacería tratando de dejar todo eso atrás. Tratando de encontrar una nueva familia con la cual estar, una donde le aceptaran como ella y no como la hija de Zeus, no una donde solo te seguirán porque tu los salvarias, porque según era tu destino. Pero ahora su otra familia había aparecido, dejar a Jason en esa misión le estaba costando demasiado, porque no solo era él quien iba, estaban Annabeth, Percy e incluso su pequeño y detestable Nico, si algo les pasaba a ellos, estaba segura que nada seria igual para ella. Estaba comenzando a dividirse entre ellos y las cazadoras.

**_No terminó la frase; su tono era tan triste que la compadecí. Con su pelo negro desgreñado y su ropa punk, además del viejo abrigo de algodón que se había echado sobre los hombros, parecía un cuervo enorme, completamente fuera de lugar en aquel paisaje tan blanco._**

—Estaba fuera del lugar no solo en el paisaje, estaba fuera del lugar en todo —Susurro Thalia mirando al frente mientras colocaba sus manos a sus lados, pudo sentir la mirada preocupada de Jason, volteó un poco y le sonrió haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Verlo con el niño en brazos le recordó a ella misma cuando cargaba con él o con Annabeth, cuando pertenecía a la vida de otros con normalidad, ahora pertenecía a la de las cazadoras pero nunca sería lo mismo que con ellos.

**_—Rescataremos a Annabeth —prometí—. Aunque todavía no sepa cómo._**

—Y seguro lo hará, pero habrá que ver el costo del rescate —Hylla frunció el ceño, por lo que escuchaba de la historia estaba segura que el rescate debió ser muy difícil, después de todo si no comprendía mal las historias estaban por enfrentarse a algo muy grande, no por nada Zoë parecía tan alterada y lo mismo Artemisa, al menos las del libro.

**_—Primero supe que habíamos perdido a Luke —dijo ella con la mirada extraviada—. Y ahora también a Annabeth..._**

Luke le dio una leve sonrisa, él no habría querido que esa fuera la manera en que las cosas resultaban, el Luke de este momento no quería hacer nada de lo del Luke del libro. Se arrepentía incluso de cosas que aún no había hecho por el simple hecho de que estaba lastimando a sus amigas, a esas que dieron todo con él y por él cuando nadie más estaba. Solo por eso se arrepentía, porque después de todo antes de esto en eso se había comenzado a convertir, había empezado a alejar a Annabeth antes de pensar en el plan de robar el rayo, a escuchar más a Cronos que a esa minúscula parte de su cerebro que le decia: No confíes en él, debía estar más atento cuando volvieran ¿Cómo sería las cosas cuando volvieran? Mejores, eso era seguro, pero ¿Recordarian lo vivido aquí? Al menos quería recordar que no debía ser un idiota escuchando a Cronos, esperaba poder recordarlo y lo dejarse dominar por su oído.

Annabeth se quedó mirando a Thalia, esta solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. No podía culparla de ser tan poco optimista, estaban hablando de que se la había llevado un monstruo, uno controlado por Luke. Ese mismo Luke que ya había atentando contra su vida mientras intentaba adueñarse de lo único que podía salvar el árbol donde ella estaba atrapada, cualquiera creería que sería capaz de matar a alguien que según quería pero que no se le notaba demasiado ese cariño.

**_—No pienses así._**

—Bueno, al menos ahí suena más optimista que mi hermana —Murmuró Perseo tratando de que Teseo se quede quieto, eso era tema imposible pero él hacía el esfuerzo aunque por alguna razón lo comenzaba a sentir más lejos de él a cada momento ¿Por qué estaba queriendo sentarse tan lejos? Se lo preguntaría después, por ahora lo seguiría atrayendo para verificar que su vendaje esté bien.

**_—Tienes razón —dijo, irguiéndose—. Encontraremos la manera._**

—Así se habla —Susurro Artemisa que comenzaba a notar que Thalia no estaba demasiado contenta ya, parecía cada vez más perdida en pensamientos con el pasar de los días. Bueno que su destino estaba por reescribirse así que imaginaba que no comenzaba a hacerlo exactamente desde que terminaran los libros, sospechaba que todo comenzaba desde el instante en que llegaron a la sala, en el momento en que pudo ver a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, era una lástima que tal vez en el futuro no fuera una teniente pero aquí todavía lo era y esperaba que se comportara como tal.

**En la pista de baloncesto, varias cazadoras tiraban unas canastas. Una de ellas discutía con un chico de la cabaña de Ares. El chico ya tenía la mano en el pomo de su espada y ella daba la impresión de estar a punto de dejar la pelota para agarrar su arco.**

Quirón suspiro, siempre era lo mismo cuando las cazadoras estaban ahí, pero se sorprendió un poco de eso pues no se enteró de aquella pelea hasta este momento. Suponía que fue algo menor que lograron resolver sin tener que llamarle.

**_—Yo me encargo de separarlos —dijo Thalia—. Tú pásate por las cabañas y avisa a todos del partido de capturar-la-bandera._**

—Te estabas escapando del trabajo de ir de cabaña en cabaña —Murmuró Phoebe a Thalia misma que solo esquivó su mirada, la pelirroja sonrió sabia que era así. Thalia nunca hacía nada solo por hacerlo o por tratar de ser buena, siempre había una razón para ello.

**_—De acuerdo. Deberías ser tú la capitana._**

**_ —No, no. Tú llevas más tiempo en el campamento. Tienes que ser tú._**

Las cazadoras y los campistas de esa época rodaron los ojos, se la habían pasado discutiendo todo ese día. Zoë le vio con una ceja alzada a Thalia, misma que trataba de actuar inocente, después de todo ahora era la teniente de Artemisa y si era así era por algo, Zoë lo sabía. A los hijos de Zeus no suele gustarles que los demás los manden, muy pocas veces les gusta recibir ordenes. Miro de soslayo a una que ahora se tenía que aguantar las órdenes porque si. Esta gruño cuando sintió la mirada de ella peor no dijo nada.

Zeus podía sentir como es que su hija del libro n realidad no quería mandar con nadie más, que sentía que podía con todo o que al menos eso es lo que todos esperaban de ellas. Que fuera una líder, que los protegiera, que fuera por delante. Pero así como sentía eso también sentía su desesperación por no hacerlo, por no tener que cuidar a un montón de adolescentes que no tenían nada que ver con ella porque los que realmente le importaban no estaban, era un caos por dentro, había mucho dentro de su hija. Zeus estaba sintiendo que ella en cualquier momento explotaría pero no sabía cuando.

_ **—Podríamos ser... co-capitanes o algo así.**_

_** La idea pareció gustarle tan poco como a mí, pero asintió.**_

—Los dos estaban sintiendo que invadían el territorio del otro —Dedujo Hestia mirando a la hija de Zeus, esta hizo una mueca. Técnicamente había sido así, ella sentía que estaba tomando la vida de él, que él era el líder ahí pero aún así ella también debía serlo después de todo en ese momento ella era la que estaba más cerca de ser la de la profecía. Seguramente Percy estaba intentando hacerse a un lado pero no era posible hacerlo del todo, después de todo el había convivido más en el campamento de lo que había hecho ella, más personas ahí lo conocían a él y lo seguirían a él, para él era más importante el campamento que para ella.

**_Cuando ya se iba hacia la pista de baloncesto, le dije:_**

**_ —Oye, Thalia._**

**_—¿Qué?_**

**_ —Siento lo ocurrido en Westover. Debí haberos esperado._**

Annabeth arqueo una ceja mirando a Thalia, esta desvió la mirada de ella. Justo tenía que salir eso, recordando que aún le debía una disculpa a Percy. Estaba segura que Annabeth no se iba a olvidar de esto, porque en su momento no le pidió disculpas, reconoció que habría hecho lo mismo pero no le pido disculpas por culparlo, se sentía tan torpe y también herida en su orgullo por tener que hacerlo, no era fácil pedir una disculpa como tal pero debía hacerlo.

**_—No importa, Percy. Yo habría hecho lo mismo seguramente. —Desplazó su peso de un pie a otro, como dudando—. ¿Sabes?, el otro día me preguntaste por mi madre y te mandé a freír espárragos. Es que... la estuve buscando después de estos siete años y me enteré de que había muerto en Los Angeles. Bebía mucho y hace dos años, al parecer, mientras conducía de noche... —Parpadeó y tragó saliva._**

Jason y Thalia apretaron los labios, ella ya le había contado de todo esto a él pero escucharlo una vez más removía demasiadas cosas. Para el rubio todo era muy nuevo, muy reciente y difícil de asimilar. De un día para otro había tenido madre, hermana y primos, ahora no tenía más a una madre a la cual buscar para siquiera tener una explicación de lo sucedido, su hermana no podía estar siempre con él y sus primos pues... Miro al pequeño que sostenía en brazos, miró a Nico y a Hazel, no quería perder a ninguno de ellos, tampoco a los demás amigos que había hecho, se aferró a Percy.

Thalia lo noto y le dolió un poco, su hermano debía estarse sintiendo aún mal con toda la situación que estuvieron viviendo en su tiempo pero ella no podía estar más con él, debía estar con sus cazadoras por mucho que también quisiera estar con él. Este es el lugar que había escogido sin saber que todo podía cambiar de nuevo y ahora debía aceptar los resultados.

**_ —Lo siento._**

**_ —Sí, bueno. No... no es que estuviésemos muy unidas. Yo me largué a los diez años de casa. Y los dos mejores años de mi vida fueron los que pasé con Luke y Annabeth yendo de un sitio para otro. Pero aun así..._**

Zeus se quedó mirando a su hija, sabia por el libro que así fue; que vago sola por las calles hasta que se encontró con ellos. No sabia exactamente porque pasó y no recordaba lo que vivió con su madre, pero si sabía que aquellas cosas le estaban produciendo dolor y amargura, estaba sintiéndose sola y desplazada, como si siempre tuviera que correr porque no encontraba a donde pertenecer, como si no hubiese un lugar seguro para ella a pesar de estar en uno en ese momento. Nunca había entendido ese sentimiento hasta ese instante, quizá porque era en parte su situación, ya no estaba donde su hermana Hestia, ya no tenía todos sus poderes de dios, ya no era inmortal, ahora si salía de ahí tendría que enfrentar monstruos y demás, sin aliados, sin saber exactamente como desenvolverse en el mundo. Ser un mestizo perdido en el tiempo tal como su hija lo era en el momento del libro. Lo estaba comenzando a entender y no era algo que le gustase.

**_—Por eso tenías problemas con el autobús solar._**

**_ Me miró, recelosa._**

**_ —¿Qué quieres decir?_**

—No es eso —Susurro Zeus, Atenea y Hera se lo quedaron mirando, los puños de él se apretaron, frunció el ceño mirando el suelo. Los que sentía su hija le decía que no era por su madre, había algo más, un sentimiento que no logra determinar ¿Confusión? ¿Cautela? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Qué era?

**_ —Que estabas toda rígida. Seguramente tenías presente a tu madre y no te apetecía ponerte al volante._**

Jason, Piper y Leo se la quedaron mirando, ellos la habían visto en el puente cuando ascendían a ver a Eolo, algo les decía que no era exactamente por eso. Ellos le vieron ponerse mal ahí y no estaba conduciendo, había algo más. El rubio ya sabía que era eso pero al igual que Percy y las cazadoras, se había cerrado la boca, ellos porque lo dedujeron pero no sabían que Percy era al único que se lo había dicho.

Thalia trago saliva, ahí iba de nuevo la mención de esa sensación que daba en el libro pero menos mal aún no llegaban al punto donde se lo decía, esperaba que faltara bastante para eso. Aunque sabía que algunos ya sospechaban eso.

**_Enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Su expresión se parecía peligrosamente a la que tenía Zeus la única vez que lo había visto enfurecerse. Como si en cualquier momento sus ojos fuesen a disparar un millón de voltios._**

—Lo más probable es que tuviera todas las ganas de hacerlo —Murmuró Valentina hija de Venus mirando a la chica, se notaba que no era de las que aceptara las cosas de forma fácil y menos que intentaran leer y adivinar sus secretos, así que era fácil saber que ella en verdad quería freír al chico.

Thalia no podía negar que si quería hacer eso en ese momento, pero ahí pudo controlarse, miro las manos de su padre, estas crepitaban como si estuviera furioso ¿Por qué lo estaría? No creía que ahora fuera de esos padres preocupados, eso era muy poco probable ¿Qué pasaba con él?

**_—Sí —murmuró—. Debe de haber sido eso._**

**_Y se alejó lentamente hacia la pista, donde el chico de Ares y la cazadora estaban a punto de matarse con una espada y una pelota de baloncesto._**

—Y apuesto a que la cazadora habría ganado con el balón de baloncesto —Murmuró Rachel viendo a las cazadoras y a los demás campistas, estos se lanzaban mirada de muerte de vez en cuando, se notaba que aún no dejaban las rivalidades. Al parecer la guerra solo te unía en esos momentos difíciles y que después de ella todo volvía a ser como antes.

***_ * *_**

**_Las cabañas formaban la colección de edificios más estrafalaria que hayas visto en tu vida. La de Zeus y la de Hera, que eran las cabañas uno y dos, ambas con columnas blancas, se levantaban en el centro, flanqueadas por cinco cabañas de dioses a la izquierda y otras cinco de diosas a la derecha, de manera que entre todas dibujaban una U en torno a un prado verde con una barbacoa._**

Cada vez que describían el campamento, los griegos sentían una calidez en el pecho, extrañaba su hogar. Menos mal que estaban todos sus hermanos ahí o no sabrían como resistir demasiado a todo esto, lo único bueno de no estar en ese momento en el campamento era que no había guerra. A mucho pequeñas peleas y bromas, tanto entre griegos como romanos pero no era más.

Aún así, cada uno ya extrañaba estar en el lugar que pertenecía, con lo que conocían, aunque no deseaban volver a las peleas o a tener que sobrevivir, a mirar sobre su hombro esperando que algo ataque. Aquí estaban en un receso que exasperaba por momentos pero que encontraban más gratificante que las luchas y pelear contra la madre tierra.

**_Las recorrí una a una, avisando a todo el mundo del partido del día siguiente. Encontré a un chico de Ares durmiendo la siesta y me dijo a gritos que me largara. Cuando le pregunté dónde andaba Clarisse, me respondió:_**

**_—Una operación de búsqueda de Quirón. ¡Alto secreto!_**

—¿Operación de búsqueda? —Pregunto Ares mirando al centauro, queriendo saber donde estaba metida su hija en el momento del libro. Esta no lo estaba mirando a él, ni al centauro, los dos hicieron caso omiso a su pregunta.

Por otra parte Luke miraba a Chris que sostenía la mano de Clarisse y susurraba palabras a su oído a lo que ella solo le respondía con miradas para luego negar con la cabeza. Chris terminó besando un costado de su cabeza aún sosteniendo su mano, ella solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada. ¿Qué era esa operación? ¿Tenía que ver con Chris? ¿Cómo es que tenía que ver con él? Y no era el único queriendo saber eso, se notaba que Ares también quería, pero Apolo leyó más alto para evitar más preguntas.

**_—Pero ¿está bien?_**

—¿Debo ponerme celoso? —Bromeo Chris a lado de su novia, esta lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro pero sonreía. No era novedad ya para ellos que Percy esté preguntando si estaban bien, o verificando quién faltaba. Puede que el no se hablara con todos, que no le cayera bien a todos tampoco, pero si se enteraba que algo les pasaba estaban seguros que correría en su ayuda, solo por el simple hecho de ser mestizos o de ser mortales.

**_—No he tenido noticias desde hace un mes. Desaparecida en combate. Como te va a pasar a ti si no sales zumbando._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca ante la respuesta del hermano de Clarisse, Mark simplemente sonrió socarronamente ante el recuerdo, verlo huir después de eso había sido satisfactorio, porque ahora no podía hacer eso, más bien ahora no lo haría. No es que vaya a admitir que le agradaba Percy, después de todo el había hecho mucho por todos, era imposible que no le quisieran, más imposible que lo quieran sacar corriendo cuando lo volvieran a ver pero no era algo que fueran a admitir en voz alta.

**_Decidí dejar que siguiera durmiendo._**

**_Finalmente llegué a la cabaña tres, la de Poseidón: un edificio bajo y gris construido con rocas de mar llenas de caparazones y corales incrustados. Como siempre, en su interior no había nada, salvo mi camastro. Bueno, también había un cuerno de minotauro colgado en la pared junto a la almohada._**

—Un recuerdo que le salió bastante caro —murmuró Grover recordando todavía aquella historia y lamentando no haber sido e ayuda en ella pero se alegraba de que el sobreviviera a eso, esperaba volver a verle que sobreviva a lo que estaba sometido ahora con Gaia también. Quería de nuevo a su amigo, a su casi hermano.

**_Saqué de mi mochila la gorra de béisbol de Annabeth y la dejé en la mesilla. Se la devolvería cuando la encontrase. Y la encontraría._**

—Lo hizo —Murmuró la rubia acariciando muy despacio el coral rojo que colgaba de su collar, eso le estaba produciendo la calma que necesitaba en este momento, la angustia de no saber de su novio y ver su versión pequeña, estaba creciendo ¿Dónde estaría para que nadie le quiera decir? ¿Tan horrible era su ubicación? Esperaba que no fuera así.

**_Me quité el reloj de pulsera y activé el escudo. Chirriando ruidosamente, se desplegó en espiral. Las espinas del doctor Espino habían abollado la superficie de bronce en una docena de puntos. _**

—Quedo destruido —Hefestos y sus hijos hicieron una mueca ante esto, el escudo había sido un excelente trabajo si es que no estaban mal y saber que fue destrozado les dolía. Tan bello trabajo destruido por un monstruo, esperaban que alguien pudiera repararlo, lo más probable es que fuera el mismo que lo construyo, lo que a Hefestos le llevó a pensar en el título del capítulo. Ya sabia a que se refería.

**_Una de las hendiduras impedía que el escudo se abriera del todo, de manera que parecía una pizza sin un par de porciones._**

—Pizza —Murmuraron más de uno, después de todo ya llevaban un rato largo escuchando el capítulo y con tanta interrupción no era para menos que ya tuvieran algo de hambre pero se resistieron a pedir comida para que puedan terminar.

**_Las bellas imágenes que mi hermano había grabado estaban deformadas. Sobre el dibujo en que aparecíamos Annabeth y yo luchando con la Hidra, daba la impresión de que un meteorito hubiese abierto un cráter en mi cabeza. _**

Los de Hefestos/Vulcano seguían haciendo muecas, bastante dolidos por el escudo. Los que le llegaron a ver que no fueron muchos, lo recordaban como un trabajo excelso. Una lástima que no durara para siempre, que se destruyera porque igual todo iba a terminar dañado y lo sabían, no importaba que tanto cuidaran el objeto, acabaría dañado.

**_Colgué el escudo de su gancho, junto al cuerno de minotauro, pero ahora me resultaba doloroso mirarlo. Quizá Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, fuese capaz de arreglármelo. Era el mejor herrero del campamento. Se lo pediría durante la cena._**

Más de uno de los hijos de Hefestos hicieron una mueca, algunos recordaban como termino todo y que no pudo pedir que se lo arreglen. Aunque dudaban que Beckendorf pudiera hacer algo por el escudo, después de todo solo el propio artesano de este sabría como repararlo, por mucho que alguno de ellos quisiera hacerlo no quedaría igual. Lo sabían muy bien.

**_Estaba contemplando aún el escudo cuando oí un ruido extraño, una especie de gorgoteo, y me di cuenta entonces de que había algo nuevo al fondo de la cabaña: una alberca de roca de mar con un surtidor esculpido en el centro que parecía una cabeza de pez. _**

Más de uno frunció el ceño, no todos recibían cosas como esa. Después de todo el padre de Percy era el que más obsequios había dado o el que más había visto a sus hijos, si, los mestizos sabían muy bien que al Dios de los mares le importaba muy poco la ley de no ver a sus hijos. Algunos querían que a sus padres también les importara tan poco esa ley, otros preferían que no. Como los de Apolo porque no querían escucharlo decir Haikus todo el día, él de aquí aun no los aprendía así que aún estaban a salvo.

**_De su boca salía un chorro de agua salada, y debía de estar caliente porque, en aquel frío aire invernal, despedía vapor como una sauna. Servía para caldear toda la cabaña y la inundaba de aroma a mar._**

Los hijos de Poseidón suspiraron sin poder evitarlo, el olor a mar era algo que les encantaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Se ganaron algunas miradas y sonrisas, no era novedad que la sola mención del mar o su aroma los hacía sentir bien. En especial no lo era para los que los conocían muy bien, como cierto rubio, una rubia, un azabache y una pelirroja, sus padre también los conocía perfectamente y era otro que amaba el mar.

**_Me acerqué. No había ninguna nota, claro, pero sabía que sólo podía ser un regalo de Poseidón._**

**_ Contemplé el agua y dije:_**

**_ —Gracias, padre._**

—De nada —dijo Poseidón, estaba seguro que su yo del libro le había escuchado también aunque no pudiera decírselo directamente, miro a su ahora muy pequeño hijo dormir con el rubio. Seria un buen hijo del mar, miro también al rubio que lo sostenía y al hermano de este que estaba más allá, siempre cuidaría de ellos pro más que no fueran sus hijos. Le agradaba que pertenezcan a su familia, aunque esperaba que el padre de ellos mejorara y se diera cuenta de sus errores.

**_La superficie se rizó de ondas. Al fondo de la alberca distinguí el brillo de una docena de dracmas de oro. Entonces comprendí el sentido de aquella fuente. Era un recordatorio para que siguiese en contacto con mi familia._**

Tritón frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a sentir que ese no era el único motivo de la fuente en la habitación de Percy. El solía tener visiones del futuro, misma que no dudaba en decirle a su padre lo que le hacia pensar que el tenía que ver bastante con esa fuente. Después de todo el sabia lo que sucedía con esa cabaña, era de las cosas que él se encargaba.

**_Abrí la ventana más cercana y el sol invernal formó un arco iris con el vapor. Saqué una moneda del agua caliente._**

**_ —Iris, diosa del arco multicolor —dije—, acepta mi ofrenda._**

Frank y Hazel se dieron una mirada antes de soltar una risita, los demás sabían que había algo que solo ellos sabían con respecto a los mensajes iris, algo de lo que Reyna también sabía pero que a ella no le causaba gracia como a ellos y solo les hacía verlos con el ceño fruncido.

**_Lancé la moneda a través del vapor y desapareció. Entonces advertí que no había decidido con quién hablar primero._**

—No es como que alguien le interese hablar con él —Masculló entre dientes Octavian, apretaba los puños a sus lados con el ceño fruncido. Él era el mejor, un gran legado de Apolo, no había nadie mejor que él solo que nadie lo había reconocido, todos se creían más que él porque simplemente no era el hijo de un dios. Sus mismos padres le habían dicho que no lograría demasiado porque sencillamente solo una parte de él tenía descendencia divina, a diferencia de los demás que eran hijos de ellos directamente, solo su abuela le había dicho que llegaría alto, solo ella. Así que no podía rendirse, tenía que callar a esa gente, él iba a ser grande y demostrar que el valía más, eso es lo que haría.

**_ ¿Con mi madre? Eso sería propio de un «buen hijo». Pero ella no estaría preocupada por mí. Ya se había acostumbrado a que desapareciera durante días e incluso durante semanas._**

—Aún así una llamada nunca esta demás, pero es hermoso que piense en ella —Susurro Afrodita mirando a todos los presentes, siempre se había oído muy trillado que decían que el amor estaba en el aire. Pero la diosa del amor literalmente podía ver el amor en el aire, le encantaba verlo, aunque algunos aún se hacían los difíciles, lo enredaban, lo tensaban y hasta intentaban cortarlo, alejarse y eliminarlo, lo malo es que una vez que el amor era correspondido de ambas partes, no podía hacerse eso. Lo único que le disgustaba era aquellos que aún no sentían amor, solo había rencores, odio, venganza, ira, todo lo malo, eso opacaba los amores y era triste.

**_ ¿Con mi padre? Había pasado mucho, casi dos años, desde la última vez que hablé con él. Pero ¿era posible enviarle un mensaje Iris a un dios? Nunca lo había probado. ¿Les irritaría, les sacaría de quicio como una llamada de venta telefónica?_**

—Se puede hacer y no creo que saque de quicio a su padre, le encanta que lo llamen, lo malo es que siempre está ocupado y más con lo que sucede en el libro —Hablo Anfitrite mirando a los semidioses —No solo a él, a todos les gustan las llamadas, lo malo es que como dioses siempre se esta ocupado pero creo que cualquier dios de verdad apreciaría una llamada de sus hijos o descendientes —Termino por decir y más de un dios asintió, los semidioses sonrieron, entonces tenían la posibilidad de que la comunicación mejoraría con sus padres divinos.

**_Titubeé y me decidí por fin._**

**_ —Muéstrame a Tyson —dije—. En las fraguas de los cíclopes._**

—Por eso una llamada submarina —Se encogió de hombros Orión, los demás recién iban entendiendo el porqué de la llamada. Hefestos por su parte hizo un amago de sonrisa, le encantaban las fraguas de los cíclopes, su trabajo siempre era excepcional.

Los que aún no captaban donde estaba Tyson fruncieron el ceño, tratando de recordar a donde había dicho que iría, recordaban algo como un campamento o internado para cíclopes pero no donde estaba ubicado ¿Dónde quedaban las fraguas de Hefestos y Poseidón?

**_La niebla tembló un instante y enseguida apareció la imagen de mi hermanastro._**

—Debe estar mucho más grande que la última vez que se vieron —Murmuró Belerofonte mismo que estaba acomodado entre los brazos de Aquiles, ya era costumbre verlos así en los Elíseos. Por su parte el rubio siempre buscaba la oportunidad de estar así con el castaño, lo malo es que muy pocas veces la encontraba pero aquí, quizá se estaba aprovechando un poco de esto.

**_Estaba rodeado de fuego por todas partes, lo cual habría resultado alarmante si no hubiese sido un cíclope._**

Leo frunció el ceño mirando sus manos, si era un lugar envuelto en llamas entonces quizá el también podría trabajar ahí, lejos de todos para no llegar a lastimarlos, para no estorbar La séptima rueda le había dicho que era aquella diosa, una pieza que sobraba. Quizá si iba a la fragua dejaría de ser eso, encontraría un lugar donde podría quemar sin hacer daño.

—Deja de estar pensando en tonterías Leo —regaño Piper a su lado y desde atrás Nissa le dio un leve golpe con una llave de tuercas en la cabeza a su hermano.

—Apaga las llamas de tus manos y cálmate —Ella le veía con el ceño fruncido, Leo se sobo la cabeza ya con las manos apagadas, estas se habían encendido mientras pensaba en eso. A veces las culpas atacaban y hacia que todo se saliera de su control, solo debía respirar y calmarse nadie se tenía que enterar de lo que le pasaba, él tenía que ser el mismo de siempre.

—Solo pensaba en como tanta sensualidad cabía en este hermoso contenedor —Le sonrió a su mejor amiga y a su hermana, ellas rodaron los ojos pero no se terminaban de creer lo que decía, el solo seguía con su sonrisa, esa que a todos les parecía muy normal ver. Él notó que dejaron de mirarlo, asintió así estaba mejor, nadie preocupado por él.

**_Inclinado sobre el yunque, golpeaba con un martillo la hoja incandescente de una espada. Las chispas y las llamas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Detrás de él, había una ventana con marco de mármol por la que solamente se veía agua azul oscuro: el fondo del océano._**

—Oh, por eso submarina —Un hijo de Mercurio recién parecía captar el porque del título, los demás no le dijeron nada. Porque algunos recién captaban igual que él y los otros, en especial los griegos, porque sabían que los demás no conocían las ubicaciones de cosas como aquellas, no era algo que te enseñaran en las clases del campamento Júpiter.

**_—¡Tyson! —grité._**

**_Al principio no me oyó a causa del estrépito del martillo y el fragor de las llamas._**

**_ —¡¡¡Tyson!!!_**

**_ Se dio media vuelta y su único ojo se abrió de par en par mientras contraía el rostro en una sonrisa torcida._**

—Awww —Más de una arrullo ante esto, sabían cuánto amor le profesaba el pequeño cíclope a su hermano y cuanto este había aprendido a quererlo a él, era hermoso ver que se trataban bien a pesar de que algunos no creyeran que debía ser así.

Tritón no miro a ninguno del resto de hijos de Poseidón, a pesar de que estos tenían su mirada fija en él. Es que había sonreído ante la mención del cíclope. No era muy normal verle sonreír así que cada vez que lo hacia esto sucedía, él seguía sintiendo que era por la presencia de Percy pequeño, es que le traía tantos recuerdos. Suspiro, solo era eso, él no podía ser feliz nunca lo sería de nuevo.

**_—¡Percy!_**

**_ Dejó caer la hoja de la espada y corrió hacia mí, tratando de abrazarme. La visión se emborronó y me eché hacia atrás instintivamente._**

—Ese cíclope es una ternura —Murmuró Ariadna complacida con la lectura, su esposo a un lado seguía vigilandole, no podía descuidar y ya la había pillado que de vez en cuando veía a Atenea, estaba tramando algo su esposa. Tenía que detenerla.

**_ —Tyson, es un mensaje Iris. No estoy ahí de verdad._**

**_ —Ah. —Se situó otra vez en mi campo visual, un poco avergonzado—. Sí, ya lo sabía._**

—Sigue siendo solo un niño —Susurro Dakota que notaba las miradas de Dioniso hacia su esposa ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? ¿Y por qué Ariadna miraba a Atenea? ¿Tenía algo en contra de la ex diosa de la sabiduría? Él no lograba recordar los mitos demasiado bien, en especial uno que involucre a ambas. Quizá podría ayudar a su padre y a la esposa de este si lograba saber que pasaba, a él le gustaba ayudar, además que ella los había tratado bien desde que llegaron, no quería que algo le suceda solo por alguna rencilla pasada.

**_—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?_**

**_Su ojo se iluminó._**

**_ —¡Me encanta el trabajo! ¡Mira! —Recogió la hoja al rojo vivo con las manos desnudas—. ¡La he hecho yo!_**

—Siempre hacen trabajos magníficos —Reconoció Hefestos y sus hijos se le quedaron mirando —Son unos magníficos artesanos —Los griegos que conocían a Tyson y sus trabajo asintieron muy de acuerdo con eso, los demás se quedaron mirando. Jason, Leo y Piper no estaban demasiado a gusto hablando acerca del trabajo de ellos, recordando cuando se toparon con esa cíclope, preferían olvidarla pero parecía imposible.

**_—Es una pasada._**

**_—He puesto mi nombre. Aquí._**

**_ —Impresionante. Escucha, ¿hablas mucho con papá?_**

**_ Su sonrisa se desvaneció._**

Poseidón se alarmó ¿Por qué dejaría de sonreír? A él le gustaba hablar con los cíclopes cada vez que podía, estaba enterado de la malloria de cosas que se hacían en las fraguas y quien las hacía, hasta el comedor de ellos estaba lo más cerca posible de su castillo para poder visitarlos sin inconvenientes, así que ¿Por qué parecía que no podía hablar con el pequeño cíclope? Si, por un momento estaba olvidando la situación que debía estar teniendo en ese momento su yo del libro.

**_ —No mucho. Está muy ocupado. Le preocupa la guerra._**

**_ —¿Qué quieres decir?_**

—Si, si, si ¿Qué quiere decir? —Poseidón se quedó mirando a Apolo para que se apresure a leer, él necesitaba saber de la situación de su reino en ese momento. El resto de su familia marina estaba igual que él, casi al borde de sus asientos solo para poder escuchar bien.

**_Tyson suspiró y sacó la hoja de la espada por la ventana, provocando una nube de burbujas. Cuando la metió dentro otra vez, el metal ya se había enfriado._**

**_ —Algunos antiguos espíritus del mar están dando problemas. Egeón. Océano. Esos tipos._**

—Por nosotros/mi —susurraron los dioses, Poseidón solo se llevó las manos al rostro pasándolas, comenzó a compadecer a su yo del libro cada vez más. El dios recibió algunas miradas de pena, porque sabían que en esas peleas lo más seguro es que lo estén dejando solo. Zeus siempre decía que esas cosas era del reino de Poseidón y que por ende no le concernían al Olimpo, buscaba cosas para mantener a los demás dioses lejos de ahí, tampoco es como que el Dios de los mares fuera corriendo a donde ellos, había librado sus batallas solo, tal como hacía Hades, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Pero les quedó claro que la batalla no debía estar siendo fácil, estaban hablando de que se enfrentaba a ejércitos de titanes y los hijos de estos. Algunos fruncieron el ceño oyendo esto, en especial los de Atenea con la propia ex diosa, bueno que los jóvenes sabían que eso solo había sido una distracción para sacar a Poseidón del juego, la única que no lo sabía era Atenea, pero lo estaba deduciendo, los titanes no atacaban por atacar. No al menos si era un plan de Cronos y ella lo sabía, al menos eso recordaba.

**_Sabía de qué hablaba, más o menos. Se refería a los inmortales que regían los mares en la época de los titanes, antes de que los olímpicos se impusieran. El hecho de que ahora reaparecieran, precisamente cuando Cronos, el señor de los titanes, y sus aliados iban recobrando fuerzas, era muy mala señal._**

—Más que mala —murmuró el propio Ares con el ceño fruncido, estaba furioso queriendo saber donde estaba su hija en ese momento, pero evitaba hacer algún movimiento porque cualquier cosas que hiciera sabia que sería desastrosa. Cuando atacaba no solía medir su ira, así que era probable que lastimara a alguien, algo que su tío Poseidón no agradecería para nada, así que se aguantaba hasta poder calmarse y preguntar a Quiron. Porque estaba seguro que su hija no le diría nada de aquello.

**_—¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa? —le pregunté._**

**_ Tyson meneó la cabeza tristemente._**

—Es muy noble de su parte querer ayudar, aunque no sabe con exactitud que es lo que sucede —Dijo Apolo suspirando, cada cosa peligrosa que hacia el chico le ponía de los nervios. No es que no le agradara ver su actitud y entusiasmo, más que nada porque quería salvar a la hija de Atenea, pero también quería que se quedara en lugar seguro y a salvo, se preocupaba como si fuera parte de él, un hijo más.

Hermes se quedó mirando a Apolo, este aún ignoraba sus miradas y sus intentos de acercase ¿Por qué estaba molesto? ¡No había hecho nad... ¿O si? Se puso a pensar y le dio una mirada incrédula a su amigo ¿Estaba molesto por eso? ¡Él era quién debía seguir molesto! Bueno aunque no estaba molesto, o al menos no sabia porque había estado molesto en un principio, que su amigo le coquetee al chico de Poseidón no tenía porque afectarle pero lo había hecho. Todo comenzaba a ser un lío y Apolo enojado no ayudaba.

**_—Estamos armando a las sirenas. Necesitan mil espadas más para mañana. —Miró la hoja que tenía en las manos y volvió a suspirar_**

—A las sirenas —Murmuró un legado de Aquilon, los romanos se venían entre sí, estaba visto que la lucha en verdad comenzó mucho antes para los griegos que para ellos. Los dioses nunca les dijeron que es lo que había pasado antes de la aparición del trono en el monte Tamalpais, habían tenido misiones si pero ninguna demasiado importante desde su perspectiva, de eso podía dar fe Jason. Solo había ido a ayudar con un leopardo, nada que ver con peleas de titanes y otras bestias, ahora se preguntaban porque no se los habían dicho.

**_—. Los antiguos espíritus protegen al barco malo._**

**_ —¿El Princesa Andrómeda? —dije—. ¿El barco de Luke?_**

—No de nuevo —Luke paso las manos por su rostro con frustración, ahí estaban de nuevo sus malas acciones haciendo aparición, esperaba que esto fuera rápido.

Perseo medio frunció el ceño ante el nombre de ese barco pero lo dejo de hacer cuando noto la mueca de Teseo ¿Le estaba doliendo la herida? Estaba casi curada ¿Por qué le dolería? Aún así se acercó a él y comenzó a revisarla bajo su mirada extrañada, pero no notó nada de malo el vendaje estaba perfecto entonces ¿Por qué la mueca? Bueno no importaba, lo atrajo a él por los hombros y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro escuchando el libro.

**_—Sí. Ellos lo vuelven más difícil de localizar. Lo protegen de las tormentas de papá. De no ser por ellos, ya lo habría aplastado._**

**_ —Eso estaría bien._**

—Hasta aquí se sienten los celos —Murmuró Sofía cerca de Annabeth misma que le vio entre horrorizada y avergonzada, ella era su pequeña hermanita.

—Claro que eran celos, todos lo notaban menos ellos dos. Los dos estaban ciegos —Apoyo Malcom recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Annabeth.

—Es más fácil ver todo de afuera, porque de cerca todos somos ciegos —Malcom frunció el ceño tratando de entender las palabras de su hermana mientras esta chocaba los puños con Sofía ¿Qué era lo que Annabeth le había intentado decir?

**_Tyson pareció animarse, como si se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa._**

**_—¿Y Annabeth? —preguntó—. ¿Está ahí?_**

**_ —Bueno... —Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies._**

Annabeth también se sintió mal por Tyson, también por el de su tiempo. Estuvo buscando tanto a su hermano solo para que ahora tampoco estuviera aquí ¿Será que lo traerían aquí? Quizá las moiras se apiadaban un poco y le traían por lo menos a Tyson, quizá él si sabría decirle dónde ataca Percy ¿Él lo sabía?

**_Tyson creía que Annabeth era la cosa más guay de este mundo desde la invención de la mantequilla de cacahuete (que lo volvía loco), y a mí me faltaba valor para decirle que había desaparecido._**

—Es tan tierno —Arrullo Perséfone que estaba recostada contra su esposo, de vez en cuando miraba a los hijos de el. En especial a Bianca, es que era tanto su parecido con María. Para Perséfone no era sorpresa que Hades la quisiera tal vez más que a Nico y a Hazel, ella había sido su primera hija con María. Una mujer que literalmente se podría decir que amo a la muerte, ella pudo ver lo mismo que veía Perséfone pero que los demás no: Al verdadero señor del inframundo, ese que si era capaz de sentir amor, algo que decían que no era posible. Por eso quizá le dolía aún más que ella pareciera rechazarlo y odiarlo, Perséfone lo sabía. Y probablemente también era la razón por la que a Perséfone le iba a costar más aceptarla.

**_Se pondría a llorar de tal modo que acabaría apagando la fragua—. No está aquí ahora mismo._**

—Menos mal no le dijo —Murmuró Harley mientras comenzaba a apretar los tornillos de su nuevo artefacto de localización, aún no recuperaban lo perdido y no sabían cuando lo usarían, así que por lo menos querían estar seguros de saber dónde estaría el invento una vez que se ponga de nuevo en marcha.

**_—¡Dile hola de mi parte! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hola, Annabeth!_**

—Hola, Tyson —Murmuró Annabeth respondiendo al Tyson del libro, no porque estuviera absorta en lo que leían. Más bien estaba absorta en sentimientos, la sensación de tristeza profunda que intentaba mandar al fondo pero volvía cada vez más fuerte. No sabría cuánto más resistiría.

**_—Está bien —dije, tragándome el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta—. Así lo haré._**

Más de uno miro con pesar el libro, pensando en lo difícil que debió ser para Percy no poder hablar de eso con nadie solamente para no preocupar al pequeño cíclope. Lo que le hacia pensar a Will ¿Qué más se seguía escondiendo? Percy estaba resultando una caja muy extraña de sorpresas pero también había otra más fascinante a su lado, una a la que también quería entender para poder ayudarle.

**_—Y no te preocupes por el barco malo._** **_Se está alejando._**

**_ —¿Qué quieres decir?_**

**_ —¡El canal de Panamá! Eso está muy lejos._**

—No me gusta por donde esta yendo ese barco —Murmuró Artemisa frunciendo el ceño y viendo al hijo de Hermes, este removió incómodo en su lugar, luego miro a Zoë que solo estaba quieta en su lugar. —No me gusta —se recostó con cansancio sobre la manga de su trono.

Una par de ojos verdemar le observaron con preocupación, igual que un par de ojos azules. Ambos se temían a donde es que iba el dichoso crucero, a un lugar que no deseaban que fuera, seguramente reuniendo fuerzas para destruirlos. Algo que no convenía y que le estaba asustando a Apolo, su hermana estaba en un gran peligro, mejor leyó antes de empezar a hacerse historias.

**_Arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué habría llevado Luke su crucero infestado de demonios hasta allá abajo? La última vez que lo vimos iba bordeando la costa Este mientras reclutaba mestizos y entrenaba a su monstruoso ejército._**

—Porque quiere llegar con prontitud a otra parte del país —dijo Reyna tratando de deducir a donde es que querían llegar, ella sabia que si su memoria no estaba mal con respecto a geografía, la forma más fácil de llegar a San Francisco, California, donde estaba el monte Tamalpais era a través del canal de Panamá o por avión. Por supuesto la primera estaba descartada porque serían más vulnerables que en el mar, debido que a que arriba no se puede maniobrar bien, no al menos sin tener experiencia. Lo cual era poco probable si estaba hablando de semidioses que apenas y pasaban de su mayoría de edad.

**_ —Bien —respondí, aunque no me había tranquilizado—. Es una buena noticia, imagino._**

—Ni tanto —Murmuró más de uno mirando a los lados, aún recordaban todo lo que le hizo Luke al campamento desde que todo empezó, así que cualquier movimiento era malo para ellos. Los romanos por otra parte solo podían observar, ellos no se sentían en la capacidad de emitir un juicio sobre el tema.

**_En el interior de la fragua resonó el bramido de una voz ronca que no logré identificar. Tyson dio un paso atrás._**

**_ —He de volver al trabajo. Si no, el jefe se pondrá furioso. ¡Buena suerte, hermano!_**

**_ —Bueno. Dile a papá..._**

**_ Antes de que pudiera terminar, la visión tembló y empezó a desvanecerse. Me encontré otra vez en mi cabaña, ahora más solo que nunca._**

—Pobre —Susurro Teseo, estaba olvidando olímpicamente que era lo que intentaba hacer desde el principio de la mañana y jugaba con la mano de Perseo. Bueno que no era novedad que no pudiera permanecer quieto mucho tiempo, en especial si era estaba sentado, a Teseo le gustaba moverse, además que a veces olvidaba las cosas con suma facilidad —Perseo ¿Por qué tu mano es más grande que la mía? —

—No lo sé, Tes —Perseo se lo quedo mirando una vez más, estaba seguro que ya había olvidado, al menos de momento, lo que fuera que le molestara y la razón por la que casi toda la mañana había estado tratando de mantenerse alejado de él. Esperaba que no lo recordara.

Teseo entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, un cosquilleo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, el color subió a su rostro como si fuera el agua de una fuente que está encendida y apunto de comenzar a funcionar. Eso bastó para recordarle el porque se había sentado lejos de Perseo, el porque no lo quería cerca pero estando como estaba no podía simplemente soltarlo, eso haría que el otro haga preguntas pero ¿Cuánto resistiría sosteniendo su mano y estando junto a él, sin que la vergüenza no lo mate? O peor aún ¿Sin que sus sentimientos crezcan? No creía que pasara demasiado.

**_* * *_**

**_Durante la cena me sentí abatido. Es decir, la comida era excelente, como siempre. Un menú a base de barbacoa, pizza y soda a discreción nunca falla. _**

—Comida —Gruñeron más de uno sobando sus estómagos, ya llevan mucho rato leyendo y más con las interrupciones cada cuantas líneas, así que el hambre solo iba en aumento.

—Cuando termine el capítulo comeremos, creo que ya no debe faltar mucho —Hestia miro con amabilidad a Apolo quien se puso a revisar cuanto faltaba para terminar.

—Ya faltan unas siete páginas, si no hay más interrupciones terminaremos justo para el almuerzo —Dijo Apolo mirando a los mestizos, estos asintieron esperaban poder resistir, el Dios del sol continuó para que ya pudieran comer y ver porque Percy seguía durmiendo. Quizá estaba bajo de vitaminas, lo que sería raro porque había estado comiendo bien estos días, pero otra revisión no estaría mal y poder ver su dulce rostro de cerca.

**_Las antorchas y los braseros mantenían caldeado el pabellón, situado a la intemperie. Pero teníamos que sentarnos con nuestros compañeros de cabaña, lo cual significaba que yo estaba solo en la mesa de Poseidón y Thalia estaba sola en la de Zeus, pero no podíamos sentarnos juntos. _**

Hades hizo una mueca ante esto, su hija estaba con las cazadoras y si el reconocía a su hijo estaría en la mesa de Hermes para todo lo que le quedaba de vida, no era un sitio demasiado agradable pero al menos no estaría solo. Miro a Poseidón que observaba con suma tristeza a su ahora pequeño hijo, sabia que debía estar sintiendo mucha pena por él y por la hija de Zeus. Comer solo no era agradable para un dios, ni siquiera a Hades le gustaba comer solo ahora tenía la compañía de Perséfone y Demeter la mitad del año, la otra mitad se daba sus escapadas, así que se imaginaba que mucho menos les era agradable a dos jóvenes. Y Poseidón lo estaba temiendo igual que él.

**_Normas del campamento. _**

—Otra que habría que cambiar —Poseidón seguía mirando a su pequeño y a Thalia que estaba con las cazadoras, bueno la chica ahora estaba con Artemisa y las seguidoras de ella, pero ¿Y Jason? Se veía que por alguna razón el rubio estuvo en el campamento y ahora cuando comía aquí se sentaba con sus amigos ¿Con quién se sentaba en el campamento griego? ¿Solo? Eso no debía ser nada agradable, ni para él, ni para su hijo, miro al pequeño de Hades. Si no recordaba mal ya tenía cabaña propia y seguramente mesa propia ¿Se sentaría también solo en el campamento? No quería eso, eso era algo más que debía cambiar.

**_Al menos, las cabañas de Hefesto, Ares y Hermes contaban con unos cuantos campistas. Nico se había sentado con los hermanos Stoll, porque los nuevos tenían que quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes mientras no se supiera quiénes eran sus progenitores olímpicos. Los Stoll intentaban convencer a Nico de que el póquer era más divertido que la Mitomagia, y recé por que no tuviese ningún dinero que perder. _**

—No somos tan malos —Se defendió Travis con una mano en el pecho, altamente ofendido por lo que pensaba Percy de ellos.

—Nunca podríamos haber dejado sin dinero a Nico —Continuó Connor tan ofendido como su hermano. Nico rodó los ojos ante sus actuaciones.

—Eso es porque no me deje envolver en sus trampas —Los Stoll le vieron indignados mientras los demás reían de su expresión —Bianca ya me había dicho que no aceptara jugar con cartas normales de los mayores —susurro mirando sus manos, nadie lo oyó para su suerte pero aún así Will lo seguía abrazando por los hombros como desde hacía un rato, lo cuál comenzaba a hacerle sentir muy cómodo aún recordando cosas como aquella.

**_La única mesa donde parecían pasárselo bien era la de Artemisa. Las cazadoras bebían y comían y no paraban de reírse como una familia feliz. _**

—Es lo que somos —Zoë miro a las cazadoras, estas sonrieron más que felices, Thalia incluida aunque podía notar que de vez en cuando volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba Jason, pero Zoë no le dijo nada respecto a eso.

**_Zoë ocupaba la cabecera, con aires de mamá clueca. Ella no se reía tanto como las demás, pero sonreía de vez en cuando. _**

—No su gallina clueca, pero si su hermana mayor, la que les cuida y protege —Zoë seguía mirando a las cazadoras, esta asintieron de acuerdo con eso.

**_Su diadema plateada de lugarteniente relucía entre sus trenzas oscuras. Me parecía mucho más guapa cuando sonreía._**

Zoë se sonrojó sin proponérselo y algunas de las cazadoras soltaron risitas ante esto, Thalia la codeo en son de molestarla a lo que ella solo sonrió desviando la mirada.

Pero una de las cazadoras no estaba feliz de que dijeran todo eso de las cazadoras, para ella eran todo lo contrario a lo que decía el dichoso libro, solo eran unas chiquillas molestas que solo sabían torturar a las personas pero que igual se la pagarían, pero más que nada lo haría ese pequeño y molesto hijo de Poseidón, el/ella se encargaría de que el no existiera. Ya lo verían. Acaricio un bulto en su chaqueta vigilando que nadie le vea.

**_Bianca daba la impresión de divertirse muchísimo. Se había empeñado en aprender a echar un pulso con una de las cazadoras, la que se había peleado en la pista de baloncesto con un chico de Ares. La otra la derrotaba una y otra vez, pero a ella no parecía importarle. _**

Bianca sonrió apenas viendo a la chica con la que había estado haciendo las pulsaciones, eso había sido divertido enserio. Ninguna de las cazadoras la había visto como un bicho raro, para todas había sido una hermana más, Bianca no trató de encajar simplemente encajo como si nada, como si ese siempre hubiese sido su lugar. Aunque si extrañaba a Nico. Era su hermano después de todo pero ya no quería cuidarlo como si fuera su madre, ella nunca sería su madre, nunca podría ocupar su lugar por mucho que quisiera y no quería cambiar todo lo que era solo para ser la madre que su hermano necesitaba. No quiso hacer eso y ahora pagaba con ver como su hermano creció sin ella, como su hermano parecía odiarla y quererla en la misma medida. Debía repensar las cosas.

**_Cuando terminamos de comer, Quirón hizo el brindis habitual dedicado a los dioses y dio la bienvenida formal a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Los aplausos que sonaron no parecían muy entusiastas. _**

—Nunca lo serian —Murmuró Julia hija de Hermes mirando a las cazadoras y a los demás campistas, ellos se venían con cautela. Los mestizos enserio preferían que las cazadoras no les visitaran, todas las visitas de ellas terminaban en desastre, por mucho que ahora estuviera Thalia igual terminaban mal. En especial los campistas hombres.

**_Luego anunció el partido de capturar-la-bandera que se celebraría en su honor al día siguiente por la noche, lo cual tuvo una acogida mucho más calurosa._**

—Siempre son emocionantes aunque perdamos —Murmuró Chris aún aferrado a Clarisse ninguno de los dos quería soltar la mano del otro, solo ella recordaba bien esos dias de invierno y lo que paso con ellos pero el nunca olvidaría lo que pasó después. Ella era su heroína y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

**_Después desfilamos hacia las cabañas. En invierno se apagaban las luces muy temprano. Yo estaba exhausto y me quedé dormido enseguida. _**

—Dormir ayuda —Dijo un hijo de Hipnos haciendo saltar a los de a su alrededor, siempre lograban eso pues hablaban de la nada.

—Habria que ponerles algo para que recordemos que están ahí —Dijo Lacy hija de Afrodita quien había dado un saltito en su lugar porque él había estado a su lado. Los demás asintieron, tal vez un cartel luminoso, o algo que hiciera ruido para saber que seguían respirando y ahí.

**_Ésa fue la parte buena. La mala fue que tuve una pesadilla. E incluso para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, era una pesadilla de campeonato. _**

—Más pesadillas —Poseidón comenzó a sobar el puente de su nariz, los demás se quejaron por lo bajo detestaba los sueños de Percy, más que nada si el decía que era uno de campeonato porque se podían imaginar lo peor y aún así no se acercarían a lo que soñó, lo sabían. Apolo no estaba mejor con leerlo que ellos y Atenea comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba por algunarazon, mientras que Hera comenzaba a sentir la incomodidad, el miedo y la ira a crecer sin siquiera empezar a leer.

**_* * * _**

**_Annabeth estaba en una oscura ladera cubierta de niebla. Parecía casi el inframundo, porque yo sentía claustrofobia en el acto. _**

—No puede... —Annabeth cubrió su boca con ambas manos, Percy le había dicho algo de esto pero comenzar a oírlo exactamente como pasó no era lo mismo, sabía que momento era sin siquiera empezar bien.

Atenea comenzó a temblar y su respiración estaba alterandose de a poco, Hera no estaba mucho mejor, miraba para todos lados como si la oscuridad estuviera ahí en ese momento y viniera a por ella. Sentir que todo se te cerraba, que morirías, que el aire escaseaba y a pesar de tener a donde correr no poder hacerlo, todo eso estaba provocando un shock en la antigua reina del Olimpo.

**_No veía el cielo sobre mi cabeza: sólo una pesada oscuridad, como si estuviese en el interior de una cueva. _**

—No, no puede ser eso —Atenea por fin logro atar los puntos, del general, porque Zoë y Artemisa parecían estar alertas, el jefe de Espino y el gran despertar. Todas las piezas estaban encajando en su cabeza, pero nada la estaba preparando para lo que estaba sintiendo como madre y con el peso del dolor de su hija.

**_Annabeth subía trabajosamente la colina. Había antiguas columnas griegas de mármol esparcidas aquí y allá, como si un enorme edificio hubiese saltado por los aires. _**

—Era un edificio griego que saltó por los aires pero no recientemente —Murmuró Zoë mirando el suelo, ya sabía de que estaban hablando y del peligro estaba corriendo la chica.

**_—Espino —gritaba Annabeth—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Cruzaba un muro en ruinas y llegaba a la cima. Jadeaba. _**

Atenea se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de mitigar su dolor y la fatiga que sentía, a su lado Hera trataba de respirar lo más calmada que se podía. El sueño le estaba afectando al muchacho también.

Quiron y algunos más les veían de reojo, el centauro sabía por lo que estaban pasando, los dioses ya le habían informado, pero a los demás no, aunque los de Atenea empezaban a tener sus sospechas por las expresiones que ponían en sus rostros. No eran los únicos que lo sospechaban.

**_Y allí estaba Luke. Sufriendo tremendos dolores. Se había desplomado en el suelo de roca y trataba de incorporarse. _**

Luke se removió en su asiento, no sabía que hacia su yo del libro ahí pero estaba seguro que no le gustaría y las miradas de sus hermanos no ayudaba a aliviar su angustia. Por favor que este equivocado y no esté haciendo nada malo ahí, que lo estén lastimando e hiriendo estaba bien, pero que no vaya a hacer algo contra Annabeth... Se despeino el cabello con frustración, ya estaba visto que su yo del libro no pensaba, así que sabia que terminaría haciendo algo malo. No quería ser él en este momento, tal vez en ningún otro tampoco.

**_La negrura a su alrededor parecía más espesa, como un remolino de niebla girando ávidamente. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones y la cara llena de rasguños y empapada de sudor. _**

Chris se alejó de Clarisse un momento, ella solo asintió mientras lo hacía y se pegó a sus hermanos. Chris llegó cerca de Luke y lo abrazó por los hombros como sabiendo lo que venía, a pesar de que Luke no fuera a recibir el dolor del Luke del libro, él sabía que tampoco seria lindo oírlo.

**_—¡Annabeth! —gritaba—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! Ella corría a socorrerlo. _**

—No lo hagas —Susurro Luke, ya temía que fuera una trampa de él, aunque no sabia para que quería atraer a Annabeth. Ya sospechaba que no sería exactamente para una redención.

—Tranquilo —Chris a su lado solo lo abrazaba, Luke estaba comenzando a alterarse cada vez más, su respiración estaba entrecortada porque estaba temiendo demasiado por Annabeth.

Atenea estaba sufriendo en partida doble, con la Annabeth del libro y siendo madre preocupada, lo que le traía otras partes de su vida pasada a su mente, el destello de alguien cuidandola protegiéndola, viendo que todo sea seguro para ella pero a la vez enseñándole a defenderse. Pero que pronto se borro, ese quien la cuidó, fue la que le enseño como se debía portar un padre o una madre, como debía cuidar a sus hijos y también cuando dejarlos ir, porque ellos tenían vidas propias. Algo que no había estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

**_Yo quería gritar: «¡Es un traidor! ¡No te fíes de él!» Pero mi voz no sonaba en el sueño._**

—Ya de por si que este consciente de que es un sueño es bastante —Murmuró Apolo aún bastante extrañado de lo que podía hacer el hijo de Poseidón en sus sueños y como es que parecía deliberadamente meterse en los de otros, o viajar hasta estar de forma astral en otros lugares. Era muy interesante. Pero no era lo único interesante, puesto que Luke estaba cargando con "eso" que sabía muy bien que era pero que el libro aún no le corroborada y pudiera seguir con vida y hablando.

**_Annabeth tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Extendía la mano, como si quisiera acariciarle la cara, pero en el último segundo vacilaba. _**

Los hermanos de Annabeth evitaron mirarla, sabían que ella estaba bastante confusa con Luke en ese momento del libro que el instinto de ella, al igual que los que eran amigos y hermanos de Luke, decían claramente: No confíes en Luke, pero otra parte les decía que era su amigo, su hermano, que él no podía estar haciendo eso, que tal vez quería cambiar y eso era lo que les hacía dudar a veces al momento de atacar a Luke u a otro semidiós que estuviera de su lado. Por eso no le podían reprochar demasiado a Annabeth.

**_—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntaba a Luke._**

**_—Me han dejado aquí —gemía él—. Por favor. Me está matando. _**

—Por favor, no lo hagas. No le creas —Murmuraba un legado de Aquilon muy metida en la historia junto con algunos más que estaban igual que ella.

**_Yo no acababa de ver qué le ocurría. Parecía forcejear con una maldición invisible, como si la niebla estuviera estrangulándolo._**

**_—¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? —le preguntaba Annabeth con voz dolida. _**

—Eso, no confíes en él —Dijo otro legado de Vulcano pero mucho más alto que la de Aquilon y varios se veían igual de angustiados que ellos.

Los del Argo II veían con disimulo a Annabeth como si aquella maldición fuera a aparecer en plena sala oscureciendo todo a su paso. La rubia les dio miradas extrañadas a todos ellos como diciendo que pro favor evitarán emocionarse tanto con el capítulo.

**_—No tienes motivos para hacerlo —respondía Luke—. Me he portado horriblemente contigo. Pero si no me ayudas, moriré._**

**_«Déjalo morir», quería chillar yo. _**

—No me sorprende que piense así —Murmuró Julie hija de Mercurio, después de todo ella opinara igual, Luke había estado causando muchos daños en los libros, así que so querían su muerte no era de sorprenderse. Después de todo, él los había traicionado y abandonado para ser el villano de la historia.

—Me sorprende que piense eso —Murmuró Jason, por lo poco que conocía a Percy deducía que no sería capaz de matar, o si quiera pensar en hacerlo, hasta con Octavian que siendo lo más fastidioso que existía estaba seguro que no querría hacerlo ¿Pero por qué en ese momento del libro quería? ¿Celos? ¿Venganza? ¿O simplemente era por que le sería más fácil olvidar a Luke si este moría? No lo sabia pero lo que si sabia es que Percy no fue quien lo mató, aunque nunca le contaban del todo la historia, nadie la sabia con exactitud. Los involucrados nunca hablaban mucho de eso.

**_Luke había tratado de matarnos a sangre fría demasiadas veces. No se merecía nada, ni la menor ayuda de Annabeth._**

—No la merecía, no debe estar ahí ,no debe acercase —Luke se aferraba a Chris sin poder contenerse, todo dentro de él estaba doliendo. El presentimiento de que algo altamente estúpido estaba por hacer en el libro, crecía con los segundos matandole por dentro. Chris solo lo contenía sonando su brazo y evitando que haga alguna locura.

**_Entonces la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él empezaba a desmoronarse, como el techo de una cueva durante un terremoto._**

Los dioses que recién comenzaban a terminar de atar los puntos de que era la maldición que colgaba sobre la cabeza de Luke, o más específicamente sus hombros, abrieron los ojos con horror y vieron al hijo de Hermes junto con la de Atenea. Y luego a la propia Atenea que solo podía tener el horror pintado en el rostro con un terrible presentimiento en el pecho, a más de todo lo que ya sentía de su hija del libro.

**_Caían trozos enormes de roca. Annabeth se adelantaba justo cuando se abría una grieta y se venía abajo el techo entero. Y lograba sostenerlo, no sé cómo. Impedía con sus propias fuerzas que todas aquellas toneladas de roca se derrumbaran sobre ambos. Era increíble. Ella no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así._**

Atenea ahogó un grito sintiendo como era aplastada por una gran pared de rocas, sus manos cubrían su boca, las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas. El dolor era insoportable, el cansancio inexplicable pero no solo era físico, era algo emocional también. El sentimiento de dolor ante la traición comenzaba a crecer.

**_Luke rodaba, libre de todo aquel peso._**

**_ —Gracias —lograba decir, jadeando._**

**_ —Ayúdame a sostenerlo —gemía Annabeth._**

—No lo hará —Zeus abrazo por los hombros a Atenea también entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando. Ella lo aceptó y se aferró a él pero no se estaba sintiendo segura. Nunca se había sentido segura en los brazos de Zeus, nunca lo había sentido como un padre a pesar de serlo, era más como un hermano aunque no fuera así pero esos brazos era todo lo que tenía en este momento.

**_El recobraba el aliento. Tenía la cara cubierta de mugre y sudor. Se levantaba, tambaleante._**

**_—Sabía que podía contar contigo —decía, y echaba a caminar mientras la bóveda temblorosa amenazaba con aplastar a Annabeth._**

—No —Soltó Luke en un jadeo para luego mirar a Annabeth misma que solo miraba sus manos, recordar la traición de él, su engaño de ese momento y lo tonta que fue en creerle dolia. El rubio solo trago saliva, era una persona horrible, eso era lo único que podía pensar de si mismo ahora.

**_—¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!_**

**_—No te preocupes —decía Luke—. Tu ayuda está en camino. Todo entra dentro del plan. Entretanto, procura no morirte_**.

—Claro es al hijo de Poseidón al que le toca ir por ella —Murmuró con fastidio una de las cazadoras que recordaba esa historia y de como al final Zoë murió en ese viaje, recordar que tuvieron que ir ellos a reparar las atrocidades de él hacia que su sangre hirviera.

**_El techo de oscuridad empezaba a desmoronarse otra vez, oprimiéndola contra el suelo._**

Hera miraba de soslayo como Atenea y Zeus se abrazaban, ella sentía opresión en el pecho pero la estaba ignorando. Ella era demasiado importante como para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos del chico del libro, ella podía resistir pero ¿Cuánto?

**_* * *_**

**_Me erguí de golpe en la cama, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas. No se oía nada, salvo el gorgoteo de la fuente de agua salada. Era un poco más tarde de medianoche, según el reloj de mi mesilla._**

—Otra vez despierto por una pesadilla —Negó con la cabeza Will ese asunto de los sueños le tenía preocupado, no solo del Percy del libro también del de la sala.

**_Sólo había sido un sueño, sí, pero yo tenía dos cosas muy claras: que Annabeth corría un espantoso peligro y que Luke era el culpable._**

—Y vaya peligro —Apolo le dio una mirada a su hermana, ambos ya sabían que ella no se detendría hasta salvar a la chica, lo que le molestaba al otro es que no podría detenerla de hacerlo —Bien acabo el capítulo —

—Eso es bueno, estuvo muy cargado de emociones —Teseo se estiró en su lugar soltando la mano de Perseo y por fin pudiendo alejarse de él sin que hiciera preguntas. Aunque si se lo quedo mirando.

—Hay que ir a comer —Tritón estaba de brazos cruzados mientras hablaba mirando a Percy que seguía dormido y muy quieto en los brazos de Jason.

—Si, hay que ir y despertar a Percy —Jason comenzó a golpear suavemente las mejilla del niño pero este no hacia nada más que removerse y seguir durmiendo, y babeando la camisa del rubio

—Tienen un mensaje Iris —Se escucho desde la parte de afuera de la sala de los tronos.

**_N/A: Total de palabras: 24101 - 4448 del capítulo en si y -26 de la introducción de Todos ... total, 24101 - 4472 = 19 629_**

**_19 629 palabras, por eso demore tanto en hacerlo. Digan gracias ~_**

**_Así que ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz Hannukkah! ¡Feliz quanza! ¡Feliz saturnalia! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y ¡Feliz... lo que sea_**

**_Att: La administración Kleopever que se irá a morir hasta el próximo año ~_**

**_Pd: Denme Love._**

**_Pd2: Los hamo con mi hígado por leer y comentar 3_**


	11. Un mensaje Iris especial I

**_N/A: Es jueves, es jueves /._./_**

**_Hace rato no publica un jueves XDD _**

—Tienen un mensaje Iris —Ese era el mensaje que se había escuchado desde la parte de afuera de la sala de los tronos y por supuesto había atraído la atención de todos.

¿Se podía recibir mensajes Iris con el mundo detenido como estaba? Y más importante ¿Quién llamaría al mismísimo Olimpo? ¿Las Moiras? No, ellas se podían aparecer ahí como que fuera su casa, entonces ¿Quién?

Pronto la sala de los tronos quedó completamente vacía, todos corriendo a ver que es lo que sucedía. Jason salió solo porque Tritón le dijo que cargaría al Percy pequeño, el rubio era fuerte pero no tanto como para seguir soportando el peso del infante. Así que Percy reposaba en el hombro del mensajero de los mares mientras todos se agolpaban junto a la fuente.

La fuente comenzó a botar chorros de agua bastante potentes que se alzaban majestuoso chocando contra los rayos del sol, esto estaba formando un gran arcoíris que ondeaba entre las líneas formadas por el agua. Se comenzó a formar una imagen difusa completamente de color blanco, eso era lo que todos veían.

Poco a poco la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse, hasta que comenzaron a tomar forma algunas cosas en especial una silueta. Pronto se vio a un chico azabache de ojos verdemar con una camiseta blanca, unas cuentas en el cuello del campamento mestizo y una sonrisa torcida.

Annabeth se adelantó a todo el mundo para poder quedar hasta el frente, apenas era sostenida por Piper, las lágrimas estaban en el borde de sus ojos, no podía detenerlas más mientras cada vez se veía más claro al chico en el mensaje.

—Hola Olimpo —Le hizo de la mano a todos de forma animada, como si simplemente era una llamada como cualquier otra, una llamada de un amigo cercano a otro. Nada del otro mundo.

—Perseus Jackson —Nombro Annabeth recobrando la compostura de siempre, él hizo un puchero.

—No digas mi nombre completo, listilla —Se quejo. Los demás seguían mirando sin poder creerse que estaba ahí, en un mensaje Iris pero podían verle. No se veía que irradiara salud, ni de cerca, pero al menos era una prueba de que seguía con vida en alguna parte.

—Te haré caso cuando pueda hacerte una llave de Judo con mis propias manos —gruño ella y el río, algo que hacia que el mal humor de ella se fuera casi por completo. Una risa que a todos los presentes les hizo sentir demasiado bien, ese era su Percy, el que creían conocer bien pero que los libros decían lo contrario, el que simplemente no veía nada de malo en desaparecer y aparecer solo diciendo hola.

—Las que quieras cuando esté ahí listilla —Le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese era su novio, un estúpido e idiota sesos de alga que no veía que tenía a todos pendiendo de un hilo por la preocupación, pero que siempre tendría como sacarte una sonrisa, uno en quien siempre podrías confiar.

—¡Hermano, bebé! —Grito Teseo haciendo que los novios dejen de mirarse como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Como si los demás simplemente estuvieran pintados, o fueran los extras de su película romántica, esos a los que apenas veías una vez en la pantalla y ya.

—Teseo, deja de arruinar su momento —Murmuró Perseo a su lado viendo como Afrodita quien estaba encantada de ver a la parejita mirarse le comenzó a dar miradas asesinas a Teseo.

Claro habían otros que disfrutaron de que se separaran, como Atenea por ejemplo que aunque interiormente comenzaba a admitir que el muchacho no era malo, no es que terminara de verle lo bueno tampoco, además aún le quedaba la sensación del peso del cielo en sus hombros, tal vez no solo en sus hombros. También en su pecho por las cosas que sentía pero de las cuales no tenía recuerdo, en ella todo se estaba removiendo.

—Pero es una llamada grupal, no una personal —Se quejó cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín, lo que hizo reír a Percy que los veía a todos. El resto de los hijos de Poseidón rodaron los ojos ante su protesta.

—Cierto, es una llamada grupal —Se aclaro la garganta y retrocedió un poco, dejo ver que estaba en una especie de habitación. Estaba sentado en una silla de color blanco, frente a él la fuente por la cual llamaba, detrás de él una cama con sábanas de color azul y las paredes del lugar de color blanco —Mis señoras, me han dejado decirles personalmente que ya mi cuerpo no se encuentra donde estaba antes —

—¿Y dónde estaba antes? —Pregunto Annabeth con los ojos tormentosos, la mirada de Percy perdió su brillo por un momento, miro al suelo de la habitación, tomo aire y volvió a adelantarse en su asiento. No era fácil ocultarle las cosas a su novia, pero sabia que era algo que debía hacer porque no quería que sufriera, ella nunca sufriría si de él dependía. Y por ahora así era.

—En un lugar que es mejor que no sepas, pero te puedo asegurar que estaba y estoy bien, mi cuerpo está en total reposo como si fuera un hijo de Hipnos —Contesto Percy con la mayor seriedad del mundo, una respuesta que no terminaba de convencer a la rubia pero que igual asintió. Bueno algo que no terminaba de convencer a nadie mejor dicho, porque podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su padre sobre él —Y también llamo porque quiero saber, eh ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo está mi pequeña versión? ¿Cómo era? —frunció el ceño y brillo juguetón se dibujó en sus ojos, la seriedad del principio había desaparecido en su totalidad.

—Sesos de Alga —Rodó los ojos Thalia, no iba a admitir que estaba emocionada de verlo. Eso jamás lo haría con tantas personas cerca, tenía una reputación que mantener como teniente de las cazadoras.

—¡Ey! Solo mi listilla me llama así —Miro mal a su prima, esta solo sonrió de lado y más cuando Annabeth río por las tonterías de los dos —No te rías Annabeth, esto es un asunto serio —

—Serio va a ser lo que te suceda cuando te aparezcas en esta sala —Gruño Nico, otro que fingía muy bien su emoción de ver a Percy, este lo miro dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable. El hijo de Hades podía percibir que Percy no estaba bien del todo, había algo en su mirada, en la forma que los estaba mirando a todos. Quizá solo estaba confundido, su primo no podía estar tan hundido en la depresión como él lo veía ¿O si? Seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Nico —Susurro y después río —Espero que te haya gustado lo que te envié —Nico se tensó ligeramente, vio de reojo hacia donde estaba Bianca y luego de vuelta a Percy mientras apretaba con una de sus manos el bolsillo de su chaqueta de aviador donde estaba el mazo de cartas que le había dado el pequeño Percy.

—Me ha gustado, gracias —Murmuró mirando el suelo. Percy le seguía sonriendo ¿Cómo maldita sea el podía sonreír de esa forma si estaba destruido por dentro? Nico mejor que nadie podía notarlo, porque el mismo estaba así. Miro a su lado preguntándose si Annabeth también lo había detectado, la hija de Atenea le pilló mirándole, solo le sonrió. Eso le bastó para comprobar que si lo sabia pero que al igual que él se lo callaba.

—Espero que soluciones todo, me alegro que te haya gustado —Percy giro un poco su rostro mirando a los demás campistas que estaban ahí presentes —Me gusta ver que todos están bien —

—Estarían mejor si estuvieras aquí —Hablo Apolo que de reojo vio como Hermes hacia una mueca, el Dios del sol sonrió coquetamente al hijo de Poseidón —Digo todos deben apreciar tu hermosura junto a la mía —Le guiño un ojo. Percy solo ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido pero sonrió. Se escucharon algunos gruñidos de parte la familia de Percy y de su novia por supuesto.

—¿Hermosura? —Percy rasco su nuca con nerviosismo sacando un chillido de Afrodita, con miradas asesinas hacia a Apolo que solo veía según embobado al chico —Yo no... —Fue interrumpido por su novia.

—No te atrevas a decirlo sesos de alga —Lo corto ella haciendo que él fije toda su atención en ella —Dejemos ese tema de lado —Le dio una mala mirada a Apolo que solo sonría guiñandole un ojo, con todo el descaro que podía.

—Y tu pequeño yo, esta en perfectas condiciones —Se metió a la conversación Poseidón mirando fijamente al Dios del sol que solo huyó de su mirada —Solo que ha dormido toda la mañana —

—Oh si, lamento si los ha llegado a asustar, mi yo pequeño está completamente bien con los cuidados que le dan —Comenzó a decir, otra vez ocupando esa seriedad poco natural en él, para los que le conocían mejor. Los que recordaban bien como llegó el pequeño Percy apretaron los puños y se reflejó amargura en su mirada, en especial en Tritón quien en este momento cargaba con el pequeño Percy —Las moiras han hecho que se reunía con mi madre, él no podía verme o podría causarle un shock y afectar a la línea temporal que se está creando —

—En teoría, entonces tu tampoco deberías ser capaz de verlo —Malcolm frunció el ceño mirándole, Percy le sonrió porque la cabaña de Atenea asentía a sus palabras.

—Yo no puedo verlo porque esta dormido, esta en los brazos de Tritón que esta más alejado, a lo que voy a pedir que no se acerque. Solo se que esta ahí y mientras no nos veamos todo estará perfecto —Percy miro a los de Atenea quienes parecían aprobar esa estrategia —También me han dicho que tienen preguntas que hacerme, pero no creo que sea el momento de responderlas —

—Demasiadas diría yo —Hablo Jason mirando a Percy, este le sonrió.

—Se que cuidas a mi yo pequeño, gracias por eso —Jason se sintió muy bien con sus palabras, una calidez en el pecho que no sabia describir. Tal vez porque sentía que era una de esas pocas veces en que le agradecían a él, a Jason Grace y no al hijo de Júpiter por algo que había hecho.

—No hay problema, eres un niño bastante adorable —Jason río cuando vio el rostro de Percy sonrojado por la vergüenza mientras algunas chillaban y otros reían.

—Gracias, supongo —Susurro bastante apenado todavía. Luego miro a un rubio que le interesaba, eso terminó de quitar su vergüenza y pena —Luke, espero que estés haciendo lo que te dije y que Hal te haya dado eso —

—Si se lo di —El pequeño hijo de Apolo alzo la mano para hacerse ver entre todos los campistas —Solo que aún no se la ha dado pero espero que encuentre el momento —Percy asintió hacia ellos.

—Espero lo mismo —Sonrió y vio a otra persona que le interesaba —Zoë Belladona —Ella le dio una mirada indescifrable, el solo seguía sonriendo como si no estuviera hablando con una cazadora, sino una vieja amiga que no había visto en años, lo cual era probablemente la verdad pero para él —Me alegro de verte y espero disfrutes de tu nueva cazadora —

La nueva cazadora gruño, ese chiquillo se las pagaría, él y todos los que estaban en ese momento en el Olimpo. Aún recordaba sus primeros momentos con las cazadoras, todas intentando que se sienta como una más, haciendo que haga las tareas y más pero el no se iba a rebajar a ese nivel ¡Él no era una mujer! ¡Le importaba muy poco que en eso le hayan convertido! ¡Todos se las pagarían! ¡Lo harían!

—Lo hago —Respondió ella con una imperceptible sonrisa, lo que hizo que Percy sonría aún más.

—Me alegro —Por un momento la tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos pero no demasiado tiempo como para que alguien lo notara, excepto su padre. Mismo que se preguntaba que otros misterios se guardaba su pequeño hijo mestizo —Y otra cosa, Frank Zhang —El chico se lo quedo mirando y varias miradas cayeron sobre el chino canadiense —Espero que sigas cuidando de Hazel y de Nico también por favor —

—Siempre lo haré —Contesto el chico abrazando por los hombros a Hazel y luego poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nico, mismo que no pudo evitar pensar que Percy no les había dejado desamparados. Se notaba que había dejado una protección con ellos, al menos así lo sentía porque le estaba diciendo a Frank que cuide de él y de Hazel.

—Eres un idiota —Murmuró viendo a Percy con las mejillas ligeramente rojas debido al pensamiento de que su primo le quería, que seguía preocupado por él sin importar cuán lejos haya estado. El azabache le sonrió aún más pero se percató de una mirada algo molesta sobre él.

—Will Solace —Eso hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara y hasta diera un leve respingo —También te pediré que les tengas a ellos dos en cuenta, en especial a Nico —Percy le guiñó un ojo, lo que causó que Will se sonrojara hasta las orejas. No todos los días Percy Jackson te sonreía y guiaba un ojo, Will sentía que eso solo lo hacía con personas que sentía cercanas a él.

—Si, en la salud sabes que puedes contar conmigo —Se sintió un poco estúpido por decir eso, vamos que claro que Percy cuidará de ellos en la salud. Después de todo a eso se dedicaba y seguro por eso es que se lo estaba pidiendo, debido a que él sabia que Nico necesitaba atención médica, Percy no le pediría que lo cuidara de otra forma ¿Verdad? Bueno, igual no había otra forma en que él pudiera cuidar de Nico.

—Si, aunque no me refería a solo eso —Will abrió ligeramente la boca ante esa respuesta pero se calló al ver la mirada de muerte que le dedicaba Nico, ahí notó que no era el único que estaba llamando la atención y que quizá lo mejor era dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Porque los demás estaban mirandoles a ambos, haciendo que Nico se sienta totalmente incómodo, algunas eran miradas de picardía.

Bueno que en realidad Percy se refería no solo a la salud, sino también en su estado emocional pero algunos iban más allá y se comenzaban a hacer otras cuestiones en su cabeza. Como que lo cuide en su estado corporal, o que le cuide de ser tomado por otra persona que no sea él, o que lo cuide en forma romántica y de pareja.

—Percy —La voz de Belerofonte llamo la atención del muchacho del mensaje Iris —Creo que nos estas debiendo muchas explicaciones, no solo de tu yo actual, también de tu yo pasado, pero esta visto que no hablaras de eso —Arqueo una ceja mirando como Percy retrocedía un poco en la silla y negaba con la cabeza —Así que creo que queremos que nos digas algo que si podamos saber, como ¿Cuándo vendrás? O ¿Cuánto tiempo más dormirá el pequeño tú? —

—Cuándo iré, no lo sé con exactitud, cuando despertara mi yo pequeño. Eso es más fácil —Se movió hacia adelante en la silla una vez más —Él despertara del todo en cuanto el mensaje termine y hablando de mi yo pequeño —Miro fijamente a uno de los del Argo II —Mis señoras han dicho que por favor dejes la curiosidad —

—¿Yo? —Leo trato de fingir demencia pero con la mirada fija de Percy en él le era difícil hacerlo, no le gustaba como le miraba inquisitivamente, era peor que la mirada de ira que le dio en el Argo II después del ataque al campamento Júpiter —Es que el siempre saca cosas de ahí —intento excusarse.

—Si, pero recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Pero murió sabiendo —Contesto de inmediato Leo a Percy, este le vio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y de que le sirvió saber si ya no podía compartirlo con el mundo? —Pregunto de vuelta, Leo se quedo callado, comprendió que si de verdad seguía de curioso podía terminar mal como el gato y que ninguno podría terminar bien si algo le pasaba a él.

—Percy tiene razón Leo, no queremos que seas el gato que termino muerto solo por saber algo que no podrás compartir con el mundo —Piper apoyo su mano en el hombros de Leo, este suspiro y asintió.

—Dejar la mochila del pequeño Percy en santa paz, comprendido —Leo hizo un gran visto en el aire como si hubiera una lista de cosas por hacer.

—Nosotros vigilaremos que se comporte —Dijo Jason mirando a su latino amigo y este le sonrió.

—Gracias, es que hay cosas frágiles ahí dentro y mis señoras no desean que se rompan antes de tiempo —Percy suspiro como si eso le quitara un peso de sus hombros, pero se le comenzaba a notar cansado entre más tardaba esta llamada.

—¿Seguro estas bien? —Quiso saber Apolo acercándose a la pantalla, Percy le sonrió pero sus ojos parecían pesarle por lo que paso su mano por su rostro frotandolos.

—Si, Apolo, estoy bien —Le sonrió al dios y se ganó un gruñido de parte de alguien que no logro ver quien era con exactitud, tampoco si era para él o para el Dios del sol que le había devuelto la sonrisa. —Creo que eso es todo por ahora, debo comer y luego dormir. Porque incluso en sueños debo hacerlo —

—Espera ¿Estas en un sueño en este momento? —Deseo saber Aquiles que se había perdido un poco en la conversación. Cosa que a veces era normal en él porque se quedaba mirando demasiado a Belerofonte, este no solía darse cuenta cuando lo hacía y si lo hacía solo le sonreía, lo que hacía que el rubio se pierda aún más.

—Si, esto es un sueño. El señor Hypnos nos ha permitido hacer esto —Explico con una sonrisa perezosa como si el sueño le estuviera ganando terreno cada vez más.

—Si tienes que dormir, ve y hazlo —Demando Poseidón mirando fijamente a su hijo, no es que no le hiciera completamente feliz verle, saber que estaba bien pero es que se estaba comenzando a notar cada vez más cansado incluso solo siendo un sueño. Percy se quedó mirando a su padre y asintió.

—Lo haré —Miro a todos una vez más y su sonrisa cambió por un momento a una triste —No se cuando pueda llamar de nuevo tampoco, pero antes de irme de esta llamada les diré que los quiero a todos. Y que amo a mi listilla sobre todo —Las mejillas de Annabeth se encendieron en un rojo vivo, las de él igual cuando todos comenzaron a chillar y a gritar.

Claro algunos no estaban felices pero eso no les importaba a los demás, para ellos era fascinante ver el amor que se tenían ellos, la mayoría sabia como es que eso había ido progresando con el tiempo, los obstáculos que habían tenido que atravesar, las cosas que habían tenido que pasar y demás, por eso es que les encantaba ver cuando se demostraban su amor.

—Bueno creo que has dejado a más de uno feliz —Hablo Anfitrite viendo al que sería su futuro hijastro, le parecía un muchacho de lo más agradable, uno al que fácilmente ya estaba queriendo como hijo. Percy le sonrió a ella, aún estaba apenado por los gritos y chillidos de los demás.

—Eso espero —Murmuró pasando su mano por su cabello alborotandolo más.

—Tu tiempo se ha terminado.

—Bien, creo que ya es momento de irme. Hasta luego —Se despidió de la mano mientras el agua comenzaba a ondear y el mensaje a disolverse, solo alcanzó a mandar un beso a Annabeth antes de que su imagen se borrara en su totalidad. Haciendo que los gritos y chillidos aumentaran, igual que el sonrojó de ella.

—Me las pagarás sesos de alga —Murmuró mientras Piper reía a su lado poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Saber que Percy ya no estaba en el tártaro había traído un gran alivio a los del Argo II, un poco del remordimiento y culpa se habían ido, al menos él estaba a salvo, que era lo más importante por el momento.

—¿Mami? —El pequeño Percy abrió los ojos en ese momento, levanto su pequeño rostro adormilado del hombro de Tritón, este se lo quedó mirando mientras lo acomodaba entre sus brazos —Tu no eres mami —

—No, soy Tritón ¿Dormiste bien? —Percy parpadeó dejando de sonar sus ojos con sus pequeños puños, su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar que es lo que estaba pasando.

—Tritón —Murmuró el niño mirando con fijeza al mayor que lo sostenía en brazos, volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos —Buenos días —

—Buenas tardes más bien —Le sonrío para después ponerlo en el suelo, Percy se los quedo mirando a todos un poco cohibido de que todos le estén mirando también.

—¿Es de tarde? —Pregunto apegándose más a Tritón y aferrándose a su mano, levantó la cabeza para mirar al mayor, este asintió —Vaya, entonces buenas tardes —miro a los demás, se sentía extraño. Hace un momento había estado con su mami, ella le había contado un cuento para dormir y lo había arropado, ahora estaba aquí con la gente que decía conocerlo pero que él no sabia quiénes eran en su mayoría.

—Si y ya es hora de ir a comer Percy —Jason se le acercó despacio, Percy le sonrió animadamente mientras soltaba la mano de Tritón y estiraba sus brazos para que el rubio lo alzara, lo que no demoro demasiado.

—Si, vamos todos a comer —Hestia los vio a todos con una sonrisa cálida invitándolos a que avancen a las mesas del comedor para disfrutar del almuerzo.

—Vaya que el placebo te fascina —Murmuró Chris al oído de Clarisse quien le dio un codazo y el río. Ella había estado un poco encantada viendo como el niño se despertaba, hasta había sonreído de forma tierna según su novio, familia parecía feliz de la llamada de Percy pero no era algo que iba a admitir nunca.

—Cállate, idiota —Masculló entre dientes para luego jalar a su novio del brazo y avanzar al comedor hacia donde estaban avanzando los demás.

**_N/A: Desde año pasado que no subo capítulo :v_**

**_No me hagan caso, espero les haya gustado :3 y si no vayan a hablarlo con la administración._**

**_Att: La administración Kleopever que soy yo :v_**

**_Pd: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más en reviews ~_**

**_Pd2: Espero que hayan tenido buen inicio de año._**


	12. Capítulo 6

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro. _**

**_N/A: ¿Qué si les debo una disculpa?_**

**_Si, una más grande que el planeta, pero me han surgido muchas cosas, esto retraso el capítulo mucho._**

**_En especial la pérdida de mi cuenta de wattpad._**

**_Aún duele y siempre dolerá._**

**_Gracias por el apoyo._****_Tengo ahora dos cuentas: @PhantomOrphen y @quienseayo_****_Una para los fics y el otro para los leyendo_**

**_Ahora si lean, esta hecho con amorsh y dolor :v me duelen los dedos de escribir._**

Todos comenzaron a distribuirse por las mesas del comedor, Atenea, Hera y Zeus se sentaron en una misma mesa. No consideraban ser demasiado bienvenidos en las de los demás. No después de la horrenda noche que pasaron, lo mismo que el desayuno. Ser ignorado por completo, después de vivir casi una eternidad siendo amado y venerado por todos; era demasiado difícil. Y más si tenías que aguantar la propia indiferencia de tus hijos.

Poseidón había optado por sentarse en una mesa aparte con su esposa y Tritón, los demás estaban en una mesa más cercana a la del pequeño Percy y sus amigos. Aquiles y Perseo estaban esta tarde por su cuenta, los dos no entendían porque que Teseo parecía querer estar lo más lejos que pudiera del segundo, tanto que arrastro a Belerofonte con él.

—Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable —Decía el castaño mientras acomodaba el vendaje de Teseo, este que le incomodaba cada vez más y deseaba que ya se lo quitaran, pero Apolo había estado de acuerdo en que debía estar un tiempo más con él.

—Lo mejor es que este lejos —Murmuró Teseo solo bajando su camisa una vez que el otro termino con el arreglo. Belerofonte solo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, parecía que el entendía lo que su hermano hacía.

Por otra parte Jason no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño Percy, desde que despertó parecía que algo le estaba molestando. Se veía el brazo constantemente, también cualquier mínimo ruido hacia que diera brinquitos en su lugar, por supuesto el niño trataba de que nadie lo notara pero el rubio lo había hecho, así que no pudo aguantar más con la curiosidad cuando le observo tocarse disimuladamente el brazo como esperando encontrar algo en él.

—Percy —Susurro suavemente intentando no asustarlo, pero no lo consiguió, el niño se tensó en su lugar. Por un instante sus ojos demostraron terror, luego cambiaron a calma cuando vio perfectamente a Jason. Le sonrió al rubio con alivio.

—Dime —Comento alegremente como si no le preocupara absolutamente nada, pero el hijo de Júpiter sabia que no era así y noto que el niño cubría parte de su brazo con su mano, había olvidado que la estaba mirando y sosteniendo seguramente.

—¿Pasa algo con tu brazo? —Percy pestañeo un par de veces ante su pregunta, miro de vuelta el brazo que había estado mirando detenidamente y aflojó el agarre que tenía en este, le sonrió algo apenado a Jason y negó con la cabeza. —Entonces ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? —

—Yo... no —Percy se sonrojó de la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado, comenzó a notar que los demás que estaban compartiendo la mesa con ellos le estaban mirando. Quizá Jason no era el único que había reparado en sus acciones, pero si fue el único lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar por ellas.

—Llevas haciéndolo buen rato Percy —Afirmó Frank con un tono de voz suave, el niño bajo la mirada a su plato de comida como si esperara que todos olvidaran eso con su silencio, no obstante estaba equivocado. Los semidioses eran por naturaleza curiosos.

—Percy, solo deseamos saber que pasa ¿Te sientes incómodo con nosotros? ¿Te has golpeado y no quieres que lo sepamos? —Annabeth sonó dulce tanto que hizo al niño enrojecer más. Su princesa estaba preocupado por él.

—No, yo, no eh —Comenzó a murmurar en voz muy bajita mientras levantaba la vista, también parecía buscar una excusa válida a su razón para mirar su brazo. Pero viendo el rostro de todos no encontró alguna, sentía que todos sabrían que mentía en cuanto lo dijera —Es que hace un momento, estaba herido y; ya no lo está —Trato de explicarse, ellos le vieron sin entender demasiado —Cuando estaba con mamá —Miro a todos para ver si habían comprendido lo que decía.

—Cuando estabas dormido —Señalo Piper y Annabeth asintió como aprobando la idea de su amiga.

—Yo estaba con mamá, yo no estaba dormido —Percy parecía realmente confundido, eso de estar con su madre, dormir y volver ahí lo tenía así.

—Tranquilo Percy, entendemos que tu estabas con tu madre, pero aquí nosotros te veíamos dormido —Explicó Jason poniendo suavemente su mano sobre su hombro, eso pareció calmar a Percy del todo y despejar sus dudas —Ahora vuelve a decirnos lo de tu brazo —

—Estaba lastimado cuando estaba con mamá y ahora no —Se miro el brazo como intentando que este le de una explicación de porque no tenía más hematomas.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste? —Indagó Leo moviendo sus manos alrededor de algunas piezas que tenía en ellas. Percy dejó de mirar su brazo, les dio una rápida mirada a todos antes de llenarse la boca con comida.

—Si no quieres contestar, esta bien —Trato de conciliar Jason viendo como estaba comiéndose todo con tal de no contestar, esperando que todos dejen de mirarlo. Los demás comprendieron que no tendrían más respuestas, así que se dedicaron a comer lo que tenían en sus platos.

Thalia trataba de comer con sus cazadoras lo más normal que podía, pero su vista no podía evitar desviarse hacia la mesa dónde estaba su hermano. Ella entendía que las cazadoras eran su nueva familia, pero allí en esa mesa también estaba su familia; Los que eran como sus hermanos y en especial uno en tamaño mini.

Puede que ella y Percy no se llevaran bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era su primo, era esa persona a la que ella le confiaría su vida. Que de hecho lo había hecho y no solo ella, las propias cazadoras lo habían hecho. Y también era a la persona a la que había culpado, una culpa que no era suya; ella misma lo había admitido: Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Pero aún así, nunca dijo que sentía el haberle echado la culpa encima de lo de Annabeth.

Aun así, Percy nunca se lo había reprochado, nunca le había dicho nada con respecto a eso; ni siquiera se lo echaba en cara cuando peleaban. Algo dentro de ella comenzaba a pesar mucho más cada vez que lo pensaba, la culpa que seguía había olvidado estaba volviendo y estaba devastandola sin que el este aquí.

—Lo lamento —Se disculpo con sus cazadoras sin más, se levanto y salió de la mesa hacia la de su hermano.

Zoë la siguió con la mirada, no es que no entendiera por lo que ella estaba pasando, ella misma lo había sentido. Ella misma había cargado con culpas de no haber dicho cosas a los que amaba, quizá era quien más estaba comprendiendo a Thalia en este momento.

Era verdad que Zoë odiaba a todo hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y tenía sus razones para hacerlo: La traicionaron, rompieron su corazón y no solo fue eso. Hércules no fue el único hombre en romperlo. Estaba el propio padre de ella, ese ser que debía protegerla y enseñarle las cosas del mundo, ese que nunca existió en verdad.

El mismo ser que sin piedad alguna la abandonó y tiró a su suerte, también la traición de sus propias hermanas. Esas con las que antes jugara y retosara sobre la yerba, con la que hiciera coronas de flores, con las que charlara al medio día. Esas que le dieron la espalda en cuanto supieron de su desliz, esas que no le tuvieron misericordia cuando le lanzaron de ahí.

Quizá por eso era tan igual a Thalia, ella también tenía hermanas a las que no pensó ver nunca más, pero a diferencia de Thalia; Jason si quería a Thalia, él no la traicionó, el solo no había sabido de ella pero estaba segura que el chico había esperado por ella largos días. Así como ella espero algo de sus hermanas sola en el bosque.

Y lo único que encontró: La caza. No se arrepentía de su decisión, las cazadoras se habían vuelto sus nuevas hermanas, su familia. Una que no la dejo de lado incluso sabiendo su error, una que la apoyo, en especial la diosa Artemisa. Aparto la mirada de Thalia, esa que estaba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de su hermano y sosteniendo en sus piernas al pequeño hijo de Poseidón, para posarla en la de Artemisa, esta le sonrió. No se había equivocado.

Ella no era la única mirando a Thalia, otro rubio más allá hacia lo mismo, pero no tenía los mismos pensamientos que ella. Los pensamientos de él iban con la mera culpa propia, porque no había hecho lo suficiente para convertirse en lo que prometió, porque no hizo lo suficiente por cumplir sus promesas.

Seremos tú familia, lo prometo.

Sus propias palabras le estaban quemando por dentro, eran una llama que lo estaba comenzando a consumir. Una que quizá había estado extinguiéndose por la voz de Cronos, pero aquí le estaba quemando vivo, lo mismo que la daga que aún reposaba en sus piernas envuelta en una tela.

—Tengo que dársela —Se repitió en voz baja terminando de comer, tenía que lograr expiar sus culpas ahora que podía. Antes de que esta solo aumentara con otro capítulo del libro, pero sabia que eso era imposible. No podía huir más de sus acciones.

—Vamos a continuar con la lectura, si es que ya han terminado de comer —Apolo no estaba sonriendo como siempre pero lo estaba intentando, les hizo ademanes a todos para que comenzaran a entrar.

—Hey, el chico está en un mejor lugar —Susurro Hermes tratando de darle ánimos, el había visto como el ánimo de su amigo había menguado entre más pensaba en el hijo de Poseidón que ahora tuviera siete años. La salud del muchacho no era buena donde sea que estuviera, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —El dios del sol asintió dirigiéndose a su trono, el de los ladrones tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. Ninguno había querido demostrar cuán preocupado les había dejado la llamada, pero lo estaban. Desde el padre del muchacho, hasta el último mestizo.

—Ven —Teseo jalo a Belerofonte más lejos de Perseo, quería poner metros de por medio entre ellos. Tenía que haber forma de que todo se olvide, de que su plan funcione y lo primero era alejarse de Perseo.

Belerofonte solo siguió sus pasos lejos también de Aquiles, se sentaron con Tritón. Mismo que les lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, sin embargo no dijo nada, ni se quejó cuando Teseo se trepó en su espalda y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro, de alguna forma sentía que algo no andaba bien con él. No es como que el le preocupara, no, por supuesto que no. Nunca.

Orión se sentó cerca de ellos, pero de vez en cuando miraba a la diosa de la caza, esa que le parecía algo triste desde hace un rato. Sabia que estaba mal estar celoso, pero el entendía perfectamente que ese era el sentimiento que tenía, ella estaba preocupada por Percy —El mismo lo estaba— pero no por le agradaba que solo piense en él. Aunque bueno el descartaba estos sentimientos rápidamente, comprendía que era fácil que todos quieran a su hermano; era muy fácil amar a Percy.

—Bien comenzaré... —Apolo abrió mucho los ojos y luego arrugó el rostro leyendo el título del capítulo.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa? Comienza de una vez —Espetó Zeus que aún siendo un semidiós no se le quitaba del todo sus ganas de mandarle a medio mundo, incluso a un Dios que podía achicharrarlo si así lo deseaba.

—Eh, si —No obstante Apolo estaba tan distraído que no recordó quemarlo vivo —**_Una amiga muerta viene a visitarnos _**—

En la sala se formó un silencio absoluto. Hades frunció el ceño de forma pensativa ¿Cómo es que un muerto iba a visitarlos? Estaba bien que sus hijos ahora estuvieran en el campamento, pero de ahí que aparezca un muerto justo ese día, algo raro había ahí. Miro el rostro de los campistas, algunos se tornaron en muecas de asco.

—¿Por qué una muerta los visita? —Pregunto por lo bajo Percy no entendiendo nada del título, además que se aferró a su tiburón, a él no le agradaban mucho esas cosas de muerto. Alguna vez se ponía a escuchar lo que contaban los niños mayores, de la escuela, eran historias aterradoras. Así que no le agradaban.

—No lo sé, pero no debes tener miedo ¿Si? Nada malo te pasará —Le aseguro Jason mientras lo abrazaba. Percy aceptó el abrazo a pesar de que estaba en medio de su rubio protector y su princesa. A él le gustaba que ella acariciara su cabello.

—Te vamos a cuidar ¿Está bien? —El pequeño asintió a la promesa que le estaba haciendo Annabeth —Su princesa— y también el rubio. Era agradable saber que tendría amigos en el futuro, lo malo es que no los tenía cuando iba a su presente. Cuanto los deseaba ahí.

—Oh, seguro es ese captura la bandera —Nico hacia una ligera mueca ante el recuerdo, pero luego un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y escondió su rostro entre sus manos Ese captura a la bandera estaría ahí. Ese en el que el participo, siendo aún un niño pequeño y animado, ese que aun creía en la promesa de Bianca de que llamaría. Ese crédulo niño que ahora era su vergonzoso pasado.

—¿Nico? —Hazel trató de que levantara el rostro pero no lo conseguía, no comprendía que es lo que le pasaba a su hermano. Miro a Frank y a Will, intentaba ver si alguno podía explicarle lo que pasaba, pero el uno solo negaba con la cabeza y el otro solo tenía una mueca de asco en el rostro. Apolo, no obstante siguió leyendo, tenía un presentimiento no muy agradable del capítulo.

**_A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, le conté mi sueño a Grover. _**

—Habría preferido que no lo haga —Murmuró Grover recordando que solo el hecho de que se lo contara, le provocó sus propias pesadillas —Pero me alegro que lo haya hecho —Había sentido también que le fue de utilidad, que Percy todavía confiaba en él para estas cuestiones, era reconfortante. Sonrió débilmente pensando en que ya no lo era, que él ni siquiera estaba ahí, pero que quería que estuviera. Extrañaba a Percy.

**_Nos habíamos sentado en un prado nevado y mirábamos cómo los sátiros perseguían a las ninfas._**

—Una vista de lo más normal en el campamento, pero de lo más hermosa ahora que no la vemos —Murmuraron algunos. Los días en el campamento les parecían tan lejanos, los buenos momentos eran opacados por los de luchas, la sangre, el sentimiento de huir, de sobresalto. La inseguridad que crecía el día con día, lo que les recordaba que aún podían volver a eso, solo eso les hacía estremecer de miedo.

**_Ellas habían prometido besarlos si las atrapaban, cosa que difícilmente ocurría, porque las ninfas dejaban que los sátiros se pusieran a cien y, en el último momento, se convertían en árboles cubiertos de nieve. _**

—Ninfas astutas —Alababa algunas mientras soltaban risitas, pensar en cualquier cosa para todos era mejor que pensar en lo que dejaron hace unas semanas.

—Embusteras —Mascullaron entre dientes algunos campistas con los puños cerrados, más de uno había caído en el mismo juego. Después de todo las ninfas eran hermosas.

**_Y ellos, claro, se iban de cabeza contra los troncos y se ganaban, además, el montón de nieve que se les venía encima con la sacudida._**

Algunos soltaron risas fuertes ante la imagen que les pintaban, otros solo negaban con la cabeza. Ni con los siglos los sátiros cambiaban, ellos seguirían cayendo en esos juegos, no importaba si se daban de astutos y sagaces, así terminaban siempre: Estropeados.

Poseidón era quizá el único que no estaba poniendo todo de si en la lectura, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar a más de sátiros y ninfas, como en lo que estaría pasando con su hijo. Verlo, le produjo varios sentimientos: Uno; Alegría, su hijo estaba a salvo, dos; Preocupación, no sabia donde estuvo antes y el porque se veía tan demacrado. Muy a pesar de que casi no se le notara, él lo había hecho, estaba delgado, con ojeras y sin fuerzas. Ya quería que se lo traigan.

**_Cuando le conté mi pesadilla, Grover empezó a retorcerse con los dedos el pelaje de la pierna._**

Justo como hacia en la sala, el solo recuerdo de ella le ponía de los nervios, ahora no era el único que estaba así. Más de uno le lanzaba miradas de comprensión, ellos recordaban la lectura de esta y Percy que había contado tal como en el libro, no era para menos que él este así.

**_-¿El techo de la cueva se desmoronó sobre ella?_**

—Ojalá fuera una cueva —Atenea se mordía el labio, ella ya estaba sintiendo muy bien donde estaba su hija, quería estar equivocada, por primera vez de su ahora mortal vida quería estar equivocada. Quería poder cometer errores de cálculos como cualquier mortal, aunque su orgullo le dijera que no podía estar equivocada, que ella nunca lo estaría. Si se pudiera matar a la voz de su orgullo, solo para no tener la razón esta vez. Atenea estaba dispuesta a intentar matarle.

**_-Exacto. ¿Qué narices crees que significa?_****_Meneó la cabeza._****_-No lo sé. Pero después de lo que Zoë ha soñado..._**

Zoë arqueo una ceja mirando al sátiro, no es que aquello la sorprendiera. Los sátiros siempre han sido así, siempre siguiendo a las cazadoras, o a Artemisa en cuanto estaban cerca del campamento, o en el campamento, o en el bosque dónde hubiera un grupo de ellos, o si los encontraban en la ciudad, es decir: Dónde fuera. Incluso los faunos eran así.

Grover se limitó a sonreír, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y estaba comenzando a decidir ¿Qué planta sería mejor para renacer? ¿Un laurel? Ese sería muy digno, tal vez una Oliva. Solo esperaba que no fuera un arbusto.

**_-¿Cómo? ¿Zoë ha tenido un sueño parecido?_**

-**_No... no lo sé con exactitud. Hacia las tres de la mañana se presentó en la Casa Grande diciendo que quería hablar con Quirón. Parecía muerta de pánico._**

**_-Un momento... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_**

—Si, Sátiro ¿Cómo sabes? —Pregunto Phoebe afilando casualmente la punta de su flecha de plata. Thalia a su lado solo negaba con la cabeza divertida, no iba a negar que estaba mal que Grover espiara a las cazadoras y que ella misma debería estar enojada, pero en el libro aún no era cazadora y ver a su amigo así era muy gracioso.

—Eh... Ah... —Fue todo lo que logro balbucear para luego balar, su rostro no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

**_Grover se sonrojó._****_-Yo había, esto... acampado cerca de la cabaña de Artemisa._**

Las cazadoras, tanto las antiguas como las modernas le veían con una ceja arqueada. El se refugio detrás de Quirón, hasta que recordó algo y decidió correr por media sala. Ante la risilla de todos. Hasta que se sentó a lado de Annabeth y poniendo a Percy en sus piernas.

—¡Cabra! —El niño parecía de lo más feliz de que este ahí —Ahora superado su miedo inicial— se acomodó bien contra su regazo, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta poder ver a Grover. Este solo se río de la postura e inocencia de su, ahora pequeño amigo —Eres cómodo —

—Gracias —Le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas hasta que Percy estuvo recogido riéndose a carcajadas. Así olvidaron por un momento todo lo que pasaba. Su risa infantil era hermosa, traía alivio para algunos y les contagiaba, llenaba el vacío que sentían un poco.

**_-¿Para qué?_****_-Pues... para estar cerca de ellas._****_-Eres un vulgar acosador con pezuñas._**

—¿Y recién lo nota? —Bromeo Thalia —Si a él mismo lo lleva acosando desde los doce años —Todos comenzaron a reír, porque era verdad.

—¿Qué es un acosador? —Pregunto Percy de forma inocente volteandose a ver al sátiro, este estaba tan rojo como antes.

—Alguien que te vigila todo el tiempo —Explico Annabeth haciendo cosquillas en su estómago, provocando que vuelva a reír.

—¿Grover es un acosador? —Volvió a preguntar mirando a los rubios ahora. Ellos se miraron, luego a Grover que lucia ofendido por el término y rieron.

—Se podría decir que si, pero aseguramos que era por tu bien —Comento Poseidón viendo a su pequeño hijo, los demás estaban riendo del pobre sátiro. Estiro su mano y revolvió su cabello con cariño. Le agradaba que al menos una pequeña versión de su hijo este ahí, también saber que no todo estaba perdido, que podía hacer un futuro mejor para su hijo. Uno sin padrastros malvados que le lastimen, ni monstruos que lo persigan, de preferencia.

—¿Entonces Grover es bueno? —Poseidón asintió a su pregunta, el niño volteó y abrazó al sátiro. Algunos soltaron un arrullo —Te quiero —

—Y yo a ti Percy, y yo a ti —Le devolvió el abrazo al niño. Una vez más estaba olvidado de momento todo. Hasta que Apolo volvió a leer.

**_-¡No es cierto! _**

Thalia arqueo una ceja en dirección a Grover de forma burlona, él solo se escudo en el pequeño Percy. Este le sonrió a Thalia y a ella le tocó dejar su burla, no quería que el niño piense que se burlaba de él. El autoestima de su pequeño primo era muy importante para todos.

Quirón ladeaba la cabeza, se comenzaba a preguntar porque Grover había salido huyendo. Recordaba que el atendió a las cazadoras en esa ocasión, no recordó ver al sátiro ¿Lo habría visto a él? Esperaba que no, o que por lo menos si lo vio no se lo dijera a nadie.

**_Bueno, el caso es que la seguí hasta la Casa Grande, me escondí tras un matorral y desde allí lo vi todo._**

Quirón le dio una mirada inquisitiva al sátiro, este la esquivó jugando con el pequeño Percy. El centauro entrecerró los ojos, ya estaba presintiendo que si que lo vio y que si que le contó a Percy, ahora si eso aparecía en el libro...

**_Ella se enfadó muchísimo cuando Argos no la dejó pasar. Fue bastante violento._**

Artemisa que había estado algo sumida en pensamientos, pero que no se había perdido de la lectura y sus detalles, arqueo una ceja mirando al libro ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar mal a su cazadora? Aunque si pensaba bien a quien le era fiel Argos, no era de sorprender que fuera como era. Después de todo Hera podía ser muchas cosas, menos una buena persona o diosa amable. ¿Qué se podía esperar de su seguidor? Probablemente el único que la quería también. Al menos en el campamento.

**_Intenté imaginarme la escena. Argos era el jefe de seguridad del campamento: un tipo grandote y rubio, con ojos diseminados por todo el cuerpo. _**

Hera suspiro, la primera muestra de vida que daba a más de su presencia y que demostraba que tenía sentimientos. Por un breve momento, en su rostro se reflejó la nostalgia pero pronto fue reemplazado por la nada. Atenea y Zeus que eran los más cercanos a ella solo la miraron un momento y luego apartaron la mirada, recordaban su trabajo era ver que no hiciera nada y pensaban cumplirlo. Al menos Atenea. Zeus aún tenía otros asuntos en que pensar.

**_Raramente se dejaba ver, a menos que sucediera algo muy grave. No me habría atrevido a apostar en una pelea entre Argos y Zoë._**

—Hubiésemos cobrado un buen dinero de saberlo antes —Mascullaron los Stoll maldiciendo entre dientes el negocio perdido; el dinero no ganado.

**_-¿Qué dijo ella? -pregunté._****_Grover hizo una mueca._****_-Bueno, cuando se enfada se pone a hablar de esa manera anticuada y no resulta fácil entenderla. _**

—Cuando no está enfadada también lo hace, cuando esta muy feliz y emocionada igual —Comentaron algunas cazadoras pero ninguna de ellas miraba a Zoë, misma que las veía como traicionada pero que en verdad no estaba enfadada con ellas.

—Lo dicho, debes aprender más términos modernos —Se ufano Thalia y Zoë suspiro cansada, ella no dejaba pasar momento para recalcarle lo mismo, pero estaba bien, ya iba aprendiendo de lo que Thalia tenía para enseñarle.

**_Pero era algo así como que Artemisa estaba en un aprieto y que necesitaba a las cazadoras._**

Todas las cazadoras voltearon a ver a su señora, algunos dioses igual. En especial su mellizo, pero este ya le veía con ojos de resignación, anticipándose a que él ya sabia el aprieto en que estuviera metida, otro que le veía de esa forma era Orión. Pero ella no les devolvió la mirada, ella ya sabía la razón por lo que lo había hecho y no se arrepentía, si en el nuevo futuro le tocaba hacerlo una vez más; lo haría, sin dudarlo y sin pensarlo. Apolo siguió aunque la angustia le matara.

**_Luego le espetó a Argos que era un patán sin seso... Creo que es un insulto. Y él llamó..._**

—Lo es, pero uno verdaderamente antiguo —Murmuró Thalia y Zoë rodó los ojos, no quería imaginarse que tras eso también le tocaría aprender insultos modernos ¿A su edad? Bufo.

**_-¡Uf!, espera. ¿Cómo va a estar Artemisa en un aprieto?_****_-Eh... Bueno, finalmente apareció Quirón en pijama y con la cola llena de rulos..._**

Apolo casi se ahoga de la risa mientras leía esas líneas, los mestizos estallaron en carcajadas. Más que nada los griegos, los romanos fueron más discretos. Mientras las orejas del centauro estaban tan rojas, que seguro un semáforo les tendría envidia.

—Apolo, sigue leyendo por favor —Hestia quiso acabar con el sufrimiento de su medio hermano, este le agradeció con la mirada.

**_-¿Se pone rulos en la cola?_****_Grover se tapó la boca._****_-Perdón. Continúa._**

—Bueno tiene que seguir hermoso, no le podemos culpar por eso —Aquiles soltó una risita por lo bajo evitando la mirada del centauro. Le era gracioso pensar que antes, cuando Quirón le estaba entrenando, se veía tan varonil, con vellos en los brazos y una barba mal aliñada, prácticamente viviendo como un ermitaño. Mientras que ahora, se estilizaba y bebía chocolate caliente. Era gracioso pensar como cambiaban los tiempos.

Aunque habían cosas que no deseaba que hubiesen cambiado, como los hechos de la guerra de troya. El haber mandado a Patroclo al frente, él debió haber ido, aún se lo repetía constantemente. Si su orgullo no le hubiese ganado, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no. Quizá... No, debía de dejar de pensar en eso, Patroclo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer... ¿O por eso es que se había ido de los Elíseos sin verlo siquiera? Nunca se había cuestionado aquello, se habían prometido seguir juntos pero ¿Y si Patroclo se había molestado por ser él quien lo enviara a la muerte? Esperaba algún día poder volver a verle y aclarar esto, quizá en su nueva vida lo encontraría, tal vez el destino los reuniría.

**_-Bueno, Zoë le dijo que necesitaba su permiso para salir del campamento de inmediato. _**

Artemisa miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Zoë y luego a Quirón, sabia que ella podía alterarse con facilidad ante cosas así, pero también que el centauro sabía las órdenes. Puede que ella no fuera la madre de las cazadoras, pero era su patrona y su líder, por lo que al igual que a cualquier dios: Solo ella podía decir si ellas salían o no, a ella tenía que avisarle forzosamente para su salida.

Sin embargo, estaba el punto de que ella no estaba en condiciones para ello, lo cual les llevaba al siguiente punto. Uno que no le agradaba para nada: Una profecía. Con una profecía de por medio, algunas cazadoras tendrían que salir si o si, aunque ella no estuviera para aprobarlo, lo que le llevaba al título del libro.

—Estúpidas profecías —Masculló entre dientes, estaba comenzando a pensar igual que los mestizos: Las profecías son un asco. Porque estaba visto que Zoë no iba a salir bien de aquella, lo cual no le agradaba.

Apolo levantó la vista del libro, como preveyendo que ella estaba insultando a algo de sus dominios, solo se encontró con el rostro huraño de su melliza. Le encantaba ver ese rostro, pero en este momento; no, porque le decía que no era por su causa. No había hecho nada a parte de leer, así que debía ser algo más y lo único que podía ser era lo que acababa de leer. Estaba seguro que Artemisa ya había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, no por nada era su melliza, así que decidió no decirle nada y seguir leyendo. En cuanto más pronto acabará la lectura, más pronto acabaría su tortura de ver como salvaban a su Arty.

**_Pero Quirón se negó. Le recordó a Zoë que las cazadoras debían quedarse hasta recibir órdenes de Artemisa. _**

—¿Cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido? —Masculló entre dientes Zoë apretando su arco que estaba sobre su regazo. Thalia rodó los ojos y apretó su mano.

—Él solo sigue órdenes, pero te aseguro que fuimos por ella —Aseguro Thalia sonriéndole, pero ella puedo ver la profunda tristeza en su mirada. La misión iba a ir tan mal como lo esperaba. Igual le asintió a Thalia y se calmó.

**_Y ella respondió... -Grover tragó saliva-. Dijo: «¿Cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido?»_**

Las cazadoras se rieron, Thalia lo hizo más descaradamente empujando a Zoë con el hombro, esta solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír también.

**_-¿Qué significa eso de «perdido»? ¿Que no encuentra el camino?_**

—Que idiota —Bufo Octavian quien seguía empeñado en ver solo al libro, se concentraba en ello. No iba a dejar que los dulces ojos de un niño Percy le ganaran, él se iba a convertir en un salvaje graecus. Un graecus peligroso del que debían librarse de una vez, aprovechar que ahora era débil, indefenso, solo un niño... Se detuvo, ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos. Maldita conciencia, seguía atacando con lo mismo —Haces lo mejor, haces lo mejor —Se repitió respirando hondo. Eso era lo mejor.

**_-No. Supongo que se refería a que ha desaparecido. Que se la han llevado. Que la han raptado._**

—Que la han secuestrado para usarla de carnada y como posible sacrificio —Masculló entre dientes Zeus, estaba molesto por lo que le pudiera suceder a Artemisa en el libro. En especial las consecuencias que su rapto significaría para el Olimpo y estaba completamente seguro que diría a Apolo que no intervenga. Lo último que necesitaba es que otro dios se pierda y vaya a terminar igual que la primera, pero algo le decía que su hijo tampoco se quedaría del todo calmado.

Apolo y Artemisa, siempre habían estado juntos, no importaba lo que sucediera, que su trabajo no considera en horarios, que ambos tuvieran sus propios asuntos y caracteres, ellos siempre estaban juntos. Aunque la misma Hera intentará separarlos; no era sabido por casi nadie en el Olimpo, ni en los alrededores, pero quien inició aquel comentario. Ese mismo que hiciera a Apolo llevar acabo aquel funesto plan. Lo había comenzado Hera. Zeus a pesar de su ahora mortalidad no lo había olvidado, las moiras le habían permitido aún mantener ese fragmento de su memoria, el se entero de que ella inició todo. Y por mucho tiempo, en verdad consiguió alejarlos, pero como siempre ellos habían vuelto a estar juntos, algo que ella repudió.

**_-¿Raptado? -Intenté asimilar la idea-. ¿Cómo van a raptar a una diosa inmortal? ¿Es eso posible?_**

—Le paso a mi hija —Demeter le dirigió una mirada con intención a Hades, este la ignoró completamente mientras sonreía con arrogancia y besaba la mano de Perséfone. Demeter bufo exasperada, su hija se limitó a rodar los ojos, su madre y su esposo parecían volver a lo de siempre.

**_-Bueno, sí. Le pasó a Perséfone._**

Demeter arqueo una ceja mirando a su hermano, este le seguía sonriendo con descaro. Lo que solo conseguía molestarla a sobre manera, quizá por eso es que Hades lo hacía. No había nada mejor que molestar a tu hermana mayor, o si.

**_-Ya, pero ella era algo así como la diosa de las flores..._**

—Primavera pequeño, primavera —Corrigió con dulzura la diosa de la primavera al pequeño hijo de Poseidón, este solo le sonrió y asintió. Aunque no es que comprendiera demasiado de lo que decían, era extraño este sueño donde los dioses de los que su mami le hablaba se volvían reales.

Y más extraño es que uno fuera su papá, otros fueran sus tíos y primos, pero más raro aún es que tenía un hermano dios, uno semigigante y otros que solo eran de los libros. Si, este era por mucho el sueño más raro, conectado y hermoso que estaba teniendo estos días. Ahora recordaba que alguna vez escuchó que cuando tu día va mal, tu mente suele crear bonitos escenarios para ti mientras dormias, así que probablemente era por eso que sus sueños estaban siendo así. No le encontraba otra explicación en su infantil mente.

**_Grover me miró ofendido._****_-De la primavera._****_-Vale, como quieras, pero Artemisa es muchísimo más poderosa._**

Artemisa tuvo que aguantar una carcajada ante el rostro indignado de su hermana. Perséfone bufo, no porque ella no tuviera un grupo de seguidoras o trabajara todo el año como Artemisa, significaba que no fuera poderosa.

—Tranquila Sefi, el niño está hablando porque ciertamente no te conoce, apenas y conoce a unos cuantos dioses —Trataba de controlar su esposo a su lado, ella respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado aún muy ofendida por ese agravio a su persona.

—¿Dije algo malo en el libro? —Susurro Percy a los rubios y a Grover, ellos tres compartieron una mueca, no sabían que decirle al pequeño. Claro que había sido una falta, siempre lo era cuando decías que un dios era más fuerte que otro, pero no podían culpar a un pequeño niño de eso.

—Digamos que no es del todo correcto suponer que un dios es más poderoso que otro, así como no debemos decir que tu eres más bonito porque tienes ojos verdemar y Jason no porque los tiene azules —Trato de explicar Annabeth con suavidad, Percy dobló ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de comprender.

—Ah —Fue su contestación antes de voltearse a ver a las diosas —Lamento haberles comparado —Se disculpo. Ellas solo le sonrieron al niño, después de todo era común que los semidioses, los mortales y hasta los mismos dioses, se comparan entre sí, así que no era del todo su error.

**_¿Quién sería capaz de raptarla? ¿Y por qué?_**

—Solo un idiota que cree que puede retenerla y obtener lo que quiere, sin que nadie vaya a detenerlo —Orión apretaba los puños y trataba de calmarse lo más que podía. Estaba muriendo de coraje contra quien hubiese raptado a Artemisa, no le agradaba esa idea y menos el porqué de ese rapto. Claro que no era el único molesto con esto, pero el otro tenía que controlarse aún más, o de seguro incendiaba medio Olimpo con el calor solar.

**_Grover meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre._****_-No lo sé. ¿Cronos?_****_-No puede ser tan poderoso aún. ¿O sí?_**

—No, pero tenía aliados —Murmuró Chris recordando perfectamente a aquellos aliados, esos mismos a los que nunca le importaron los mestizos, para ellos eran solo juguetes desechables. Eran peor que los dioses, al menos los dioses fingía estar orgullosos de sus "errores" esos que llamaban hijos, estos no. A pesar que a veces era mejor que te dijeran de frente que solo eras un juguete, en este juego llamado vida, a que te engañen y te hagan creer algo que no eres realmente.

**_La última vez que habíamos visto a Cronos, estaba hecho añicos._**

Los Dioses vieron como algunos mestizos negaban tristemente con la cabeza, luego se miraron entre ellos. Tampoco habían confiado en que se destruyera con tan poco, así que sabían que ellos en el libro corrían aún demasiados peligros. Lo cual solo aterraba a Luke, dioses, sus errores y preocupación no iba a hacer más que aumentar con cada cosa que leyeran.

**_Bueno... verlo, lo que se dice verlo, no lo habíamos visto exactamente. Miles de años atrás, después de la guerra entre dioses y titanes, los dioses lo cortaron en pedacitos con su propia guadaña y diseminaron los restos por el Tártaro, que viene a ser un cubo de reciclaje sin fondo que tienen los dioses para sus enemigos._**

Más de uno soltó una risita por lo bajo de la comparación que había hecho y evitaron hacer cualquier mueca ante el nombre de ese lugar, en especial por Annabeth. Esta miro disimuladamente a Grover. El no sabia mentir y si el sabia donde había estado, él podría decirle, pero este estaba distraído con el pequeño Percy jugando, no había forma de preguntarle en ese momento. Pero Atenea siempre tiene un plan y Grover pronto caería.

**_Hacía dos veranos, Cronos nos había atraído con engaños hasta el borde de ese abismo y poco faltó para que nos empujara al vacío._**

—¿Me iba a caer? —Pregunto Percy mirando a todos en la sala.

—Si, pero no pasó nada y no se lo recuerdes a papá —Aviso Teseo que aun estaba en la espalda de Tritón, tenía el mentón en el hombro del mensajero. Percy volteo a ver a su padre, este solo frotaba el puente de su nariz.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Miro en dirección a sus hermanos, los cuatro hicieron una mueca antes de asentir, no se veían del todo seguros de aquello. Pero no iban a asustar a su pequeño hermano por esto. Volvió a ver a su papá, movio la cabeza a los lados y le sonrió cuando este le miró —Estaré bien papá —Trato de consolarlo, consiguiendolo un poco.

—Claro que lo estarás, papá te va a cuidar en el futuro ¿Te gustaría? —El niño asintió emocionado ante la pregunta, no podía negar que era lo que más quería. Si el tenía un papá, sería como los demás niños, su mami no trabajaría tanto, no habría un Gabe apestoso y quizá tendría amigos. Todo eso tendría si tuviera un papá. Así que la idea le encantaba.

—No vas a poner al niño en una cueva submarina —Susurro Anfitrite a su esposo, pero este solo le sonreía al niño, ella suspiró con cansancio, sabia que esa idea aún estaba en su cabeza. Tendría que hablar con la madre del niño en cuanto la conociera.

**_Finalmente, el verano pasado, vimos en el crucero infernal de Luke un gran ataúd dorado. _**

—Uno que le causaría pesadillas a cualquiera que lo viera —Murmuró Thalia sobando su brazo, ese era uno de los sueños más nítidos que aún tenía con respecto a Cronos, los demás eran con respecto a las batallas, la pelea que tuvo contra Luke y ver su cuerpo caer... Sacudió la cabeza, no debía recordar eso y menos a ponerse a pensar en aquellos sueños. Debía dejar eso de lado, no iba a ayudar en nada a lo que pasara en la sala o en el libro. Lo que había hecho el Luke del libro ya estaba hecho y el de aquí, aún no lo hacia, pero lo estaba planeando, solo esperaba que lo entendiera.

**_En su interior, según nos dijo Luke, estaban rescatando poco a poco del abismo al señor de los Titanes: cada vez que alguien se unía a su causa, se añadía un pedacito más a su cuerpo. _**

—Uno de los rompecabezas más sangrientos y diabólicos que hay —Hizo la comparación Malcolm y más de uno se estremeció, en especial los pocos que habían participado del lado de Cronos. Ellos presenciaron parte de eso, no eran demasiados de ellos, solo unos cuantos y se alegraban haber dejado eso en cuanto pudieron.

**_Cronos ya podía influir y engañar a la gente a través de los sueños, pero no lograba imaginar cómo iba a secuestrar a Artemisa si todavía era un montón maligno de detritus._**

—Y gracias a esos sueños es que logro hacerlo —Se interrumpió Apolo.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que ella salió de esta, el muchacho y las cazadoras no van a dejar que nada le pase —Trataba de calmar Hermes a su amigo, pasaba su mano por su espalda de forma fraternal. Apolo asintió, aunque no veía como exactamente es que iban a conseguir aquello, pero estaba bien. Confiaba en que Percy y las cazadoras lo lograran. Sin embargo, no veía como es que el muchacho participaría de la misión, no creía que las cazadoras quisieran su ayuda pero imagino que se las ingeniaron.

**_-No lo sé -dijo Grover-. Creo que se sabría si Cronos estuviera recuperado por completo. Los dioses estarían mucho más nerviosos. Pero, aun así, es raro que tú hayas tenido una pesadilla la misma noche que Zoë. Es casi como si..._**

—Estuvieran relacionadas —Reyna acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla, un gesto despreocupado, sin importancia, pero la verdad el mostrarse así tenía sus razones. No había dejado de vigilar a Octavian, no se confiaba de él, no lo había hecho hace años, no comenzaría ahora, sentía que lo que fuera que planeara ya no estaba en mano de el. Pero que si que le había dejado pensativo y quieto, muy quieto.

**_Terminé la frase antes que él:_****_-Estuvieran relacionadas._**

—Quizá porque eran los que estaban más recientemente involucrados con las dos —Supuso Sophia hermana de Annabeth de forma pensativa, porque no había sido Thalia quien estaba teniendo los sueños o ¿Ella había tenido los propios? Aunque si los tuvo, parecía que no se los había contado a nadie, se quedó mirando a la chica. Thalia solo ignoraba la mirada de los hijos de Atenea.

No es que Thalia no haya estado preocupada por Annabeth, claro que había tenido sus propios sueños, no los mismos que Percy pero si sobre el estado de Annabeth. También donde la tentaban, algo a lo que estuvo a punto de ceder, le habían ofrecido todo lo que quería. A Luke, a Annabeth, reinar sobre todos, los dioses le obedecerian a ella: Poder. Ser la cazadora y no la presa, invertir los papeles para los que según había nacido. Sacudió la cabeza, igual se había convertido en cazadora, pero no al costo tan alto de matar a los que se apreciaba.

**_En medio del prado helado, un sátiro empezó a derrapar sobre sus pezuñas detrás de una ninfa pelirroja. Ella soltó una risita, abrió los brazos y ¡plop!, se convirtió en un pino cuyo duro tronco fue a besar el sátiro a toda velocidad._**

Más de uno río por la escena planteada, excepto Afrodita, ella parecía encantada con aquella práctica. Siempre le había parecido fascinante la manera en que nacía el amor entre los sátiros y las ninfas, puede que ellas jugaran así, pero al final se rendían al amor muchas de ellas.

Otros solo veían aquello como una perdida de tiempo. Entre ellos Hefestos, pues el no comprendía cual era la belleza en ello ¿Perseguirse el uno al otro solo por diversión? ¡Puaj! Eso era perder valioso tiempo, uno que podía usar para construir cosas útiles, además ¿Qué manera era esa de enamorarse? Correr una y otra vez y otra, y otra, solo para terminar con el rostro herido, y tras tanto rechazo enamorarse. Era insulso ese juego.

Claro que no era el único en pensar aquello, pero ambos dioses tenían partidarios. Así eran los juegos de los dioses, algunos amaban el trabajo de Afrodita, otros odiaban los juegos de ella y otros habían logrado huir de ella. Como Tritón, que después de sus fracasos, había logrado que ella le deje en paz y esperaba que no vuelva a querer hacer "interesante" su vida amorosa.

**_-¡Ah, el amor! -gimió Grover con expresión soñadora._**

—Es encantador ¿Verdad? —Afrodita suspiro encantada, algunas —Como las cazadoras— hicieron una mueca de asco ante esto, otros suspiraron como ella —Deben entender que los juegos del amor son lo mejor, hace interesante todo —

—Vaya que juegos que le gusta jugar —Annabeth masculló entre dientes, aún recordaba lo que le había contado su novio de la charla que tuvo con ella. Le había prometido un amor "interesante" vaya que lo había sido, hasta ahora aún lo era, solo querían que no lo fuera tanto. Como el confundirla y confundirlo tanto tiempo. Solo por que ella quisiera tener un mayor entretenimiento, pero que le iban a hacer, así eran los dioses: Caprichosos.

**_Yo pensaba en la pesadilla de Zoë, soñada sólo unas horas más tarde que la mía._****_-Tengo que hablar con ella -dije._**

—No creo que ella le vaya a escuchar —Murmuró Julie hija de Mercurio, viendo como reaccionaba la Zoë de aquí y la del libro, no le sorprendería que lo manden a volar con tan solo acercarse. Era evidente que soportar a los chicos u hombres, no estaba en los planes de las cazadoras, ni de su señora.

—Más que seguro que lo golpeé o le clavé una flecha antes de que siquiera abra la boca —Aseguro Julia hija de Hermes que estaba sentada a un lado suyo. Julie asintió, ella creía lo mismo.

**_-Antes de que lo hagas... -Grover sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Era un tríptico, como un folleto de viajes-. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que era raro que las cazadoras se hubieran presentado sin más en Westover Hall? Creo que tal vez estaban siguiéndonos._**

—¿Siguiéndoles? ¿Por qué tendrían que seguir a un montón de mestizos? —Pregunto un legado de Aquilon que viendo como eran las cazadoras no se explicaban porque estarían siguiendoles a ellos, porque entre ellos habían hombres.

—Para convencer a las mujeres de ese grupo de seguirlas, son estrategias para conseguir más adeptos. Te muestran lo mejor de su grupo en aquellos folletos, todo lo que puedes conseguir y los bonos que conlleva la divinidad parcial —Hablo una hija de Ares mirando su espada y luego a las cazadoras, se notaba que ella ya sabia de sus tretas —No importa si estas acompañada por hombres, si notan que no te sientes mínimamente a gusto con ellos, te ven como una posible hermana cazadora —

—Eso y que sepan que sigues siendo virgen —Clarisse les dio una mirada adustera a las cazadoras más nuevas del grupo, estas solo sonrieron inocentes.

—Así que... ¿Ellas estaban tras Thalia y Annabeth? —Volvió a preguntar el chico y ellas asintieron, era lo más probable. Thalia no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a ver la punta de sus flechas, Annabeth solo le dio una mirada cansada a sus hermanos que le veían atentamente. Apolo vio que se formó un silencio entre tantas preguntas, así que decidió seguir con la lectura.

**_-¿Siguiéndonos? ¿Qué quieres decir?_**

**_Me dio el folleto. Era sobre las cazadoras de Artemisa. El titular de la tapa rezaba: «¡UNA SABIA DECISIÓN PARA TU FUTURO!» En el interior se veían fotografías de jóvenes doncellas en plena cacería, persiguiendo monstruos y disparando flechas. En los pies de foto se leían cosas como: «¡BENEFICIOS PARA LA SALUD: LA INMORTALIDAD, CON TODAS SUS VENTAJAS!» O bien: «¡UN FUTURO LIBRE DE PESADOS MOSCONES!»_**

—Me están convenciendo —Dijo Ana en forma de broma pero se ganó una mala mirada de Chris hijo de Marte. Ella sonrió y luego río de su rostro amargado, este solo la siguió mirando. —No podría librarme de ti aunque me vaya con las cazadoras, idiota —Lo empujo con el hombro y el solo medio sonrió ante eso, no quería perder a su amiga por un grupo de doncellas eternas.

**_-Lo encontré en la mochila de Annabeth -aclaró Grover._**

—Pudo haber aceptado —A Atenea se le secó la garganta, su hija había estado planeando unirse con las cazadoras y estar lejos del chiquillo de su tío, pero estaba claro que había declinado esa idea. Pues estaba ahí sentada jugando ahora con el niño.

—¿Por qué tenias eso en el libro? —Pregunto el niño no entendiendo cual era la gravedad de irse o no con las cazadoras y el porque seguían a su yo del libro, menos porque Annabeth cargaba eso.

—Porque el grupo me llamo la atención —Respondió ella tomándolo del regazo de Grover y poniéndole en el propio, la mirada del niño estaba fija en la suya.

—Y si te ibas con ellas ¿Te iba a ver de nuevo? Porque mi hermana ya ahí dejó de visitarme ¿También me vas a dejar como mi papá? —Annabeth lo abrazó con fuerza porque el niño empezó a llorar.

—No, no te voy a dejar, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre juntos Percy —Susurro acariciando su cabello con delicadeza. Los demás no sabían que decir, ella parecía importante para él, incluso en ese momento, incluso si aún no sabían que se amaban en forma de pareja. Todos eran importantes para Percy, incluso si le odiaban y lo sabían.

**_Lo miré fijamente._****_-No te entiendo._****_-Bueno, a mí me parece que... quizá Annabeth estaba pensando en unirse a ellas._**

—Debió hacerlo —Murmuró Atenea viendo como su hija aún consolaba al niño. Era un niño en ese momento, pero ella se empeñaba en que era mala junta para ella, aunque mucho en su interior comenzaba a decir que no, que lo único que causaría su separación sería dolor.

**_* * *_**

**_Me gustaría decir que me tomé bien aquella noticia._**

—No lo hizo —Grover negó con la cabeza, había sentido la furia crecer en su interior al pensar que ella se pudo haber ido con las cazadoras, que lo dejara solo una vez más, sabia muy bien que Percy en esa época solo se sentía completamente a gusto con él y con Annabeth, y que ella planeara abandonarlo no le agrado.

**_Pero la verdad es que me entraron ganas de estrangular a las cazadoras de Artemisa: una doncella eterna tras otra._**

—Pretendían quitarle a su única amiga, entendible —Razonó Poseidón viendo la mirada de furia crecer en los ojos de su sobrina y las cazadoras, pero su respuesta les pareció razonable. Así como la mueca de disgusto de Nico y Jason, sus hermanas, ellas, si se habían ido con las cazadoras, así que comprendían un poco el sentimiento. En especial Nico.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, acabar con ellas antes de salir de misión —Nico sentía la ira hervir en su sangre era quien mejor comprendía el sentimiento de querer matar a cada cazadora, ver como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y que la vida se iba de sus ojos. Tal vez hacerlas arder en llamas.

—Hey, tranquilidad —Will apretó su mano a su lado, la oscuridad había empezado a envolverlo a ser parte de él por todo el odio que sentía. Pero trato de respirar hondo y calmarse, no convenía disolverse en ella, no podía hacerlo porque ello conllevaría a llevarse su humanidad y la de los que están a su alrededor.

—Estoy bien —Will escucho sus frías palabras y pretendía soltar su mano, pero la de Nico no le dejó, lo apretó más y lo miró mal por querer alejar su mano de la suya. La advertencia estaba clara _intenta soltarte y te quedas sin ella _el rubio solo sonrió tontamente entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron pero ningún deshizo el agarre.

**_Intenté mantenerme ocupado el resto del día, aunque me sentía muy angustiado por Annabeth._**

—Mejor que no hubiese intentado mantenerse ocupado —Uno de los hijos de Ares sobo su pierna mientras miraba el suelo con fijeza. Ares le vio con una ceja alzada por encima de sus gafas ¿Por qué diría eso su chiquillo?

**_Asistí a una clase de lanzamiento de jabalina, pero el campista de Ares que se encargaba de darla me sacó de allí enfurecido cuando me distraje y lancé la jabalina antes de que él pudiese apartarse._**

Algunos comenzaron a reír por eso, el hijo de Ares por su parte gruño. No había sido divertido tener que parar en la enfermería por su culpa, menos explicar como es que se hizo esa herida, solo consiguió que los de Apolo rieran mucho.

**_Me disculpé por el agujero que le hice en los pantalones, pero el tipo me mandó igualmente a freír espárragos._**

—No era para menos, sufrió una herida, además de lastimar su orgullo —Murmuró Justin hijo de Apolo mirando al campista de esa ocasión, este solo le vio con los ojos entrecerrados. De los que más se rieron esa vez estaba Justin, estaba recién llegado pero si que se había divertido de verle así. Con el mayor descaro del mundo le sonrió obteniendo un gruñido de su parte, era emocionante molestar a los de Ares.

**_También visité los establos de los pegasos, pero me encontré a Silena Beauregard, de la cabaña de Afrodita, discutiendo con una de las cazadoras y pensé que era mejor no meterse._**

Más de uno hizo una triste sonrisa sobre ese nombre. Bianca les miró a todos, ella había oído de Silena cuando estuvo en el campamento, a penas había logrado verla un par de veces antes de llegar a donde estaba ahora, pero no lograba verla entre los campistas ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

**_Luego fui a sentarme en la tribuna de la pista de carreras de carros y me quedé allí, enfurruñado. _**

—Menos mal no quiso ir a otra clase, seguro terminaba lastimado o algo —Murmuró un hijo de Vulcano que con solo escuchar las dos primeras misiones y los primeros capítulos de la nueva, ya se estaba dando cuenta que su pretor no tenía nada de suerte, peor si estaba tan alterado.

**_En los campos de tiro al arco, Quirón estaba dirigiendo las prácticas de puntería. Yo sabía que él era la persona más indicada para hablar. Quizá pudiera darme algún consejo. Sin embargo, algo me frenaba. Tenía la sensación de que Quirón intentaría protegerme, como de costumbre, y de que no me contaría todo lo que sabía._**

—Por supuesto que lo haría, lo que menos quiere él es que los héroes mueran —Hestia miro al viejo centauro que solo se limitó a asentir. Era normal con todos sus años vividos que viera a tantos héroes irse y no regresar pero si en sus manos estaba la forma de evitarlo, o al menos retrasar eso, lo haría y eso es lo que sucedía con Percy.

—Al menos hacen el esfuerzo —Poseidón seguía preo6porque estaba visto que su hijo iba y se lanzaba al peligro sin más ¿Por qué justo a él le tocaban los hijos suicidas? Aún recordaba lo que le había contado Etra, la madre de Teseo, quien estuvo angustiada desde que este salió de casa. Le dijo que era más que seguro que su revoltoso hijo se fuera por el camino que le dijo que no vaya y había tenido razón. A Orión le advirtieron también que si seguía tras Artemisa las cosas podrían no salir bien, pero ahí estuvo, con Belerofonte paso igual, con Tritón... mejor dejaba de pensar en aquellas cosas. Solo iba a conseguir que le diera la mayor jaqueca olímpica de la historia.

**_Miré en otra dirección. En la cima de la Colina Mestiza, el señor D y Argos le daban su pitanza al dragón bebé que vigilaba el Vellocino de Oro._**

—Soy un dios, no debería estar alimentando dragones —Mascullo entre dientes Dionisio, molesto porque su yo del libro tenga que hacer aquellas tareas tan ridícula como esa. Su esposa solo acariciaba su brazo tratando de calmarlo, pero no le dijo nada. Eso solo preocupo al dios, tenía que hablar con Hestia. Que Ariadna este tan callada era significado de que algo no andaba bien, ella siempre decía palabras de consuelo para él, trataba de calmarlo y hasta alegrarlo, casi nunca se limitaba solo a acariciar sus brazos.

**_Y entonces se me ocurrió: en la Casa Grande no habría nadie en ese momento, pero sí había allí una cosa a la que podía recurrir para orientarme._**

—Oh no —Se quejaron más de uno con las manos en la cara, a casi todos se les ocurrió la única cosa que podía el hallar ahí y que pudiera orientarle. Otros les veían incomprensibles, no tenían idea del plan loco y descabellado que podría estar armando Percy, todo con tal de como recibir información para lo que quería.

**_La sangre me zumbaba en los oídos cuando entré corriendo en la casa y subí las escaleras. Sólo había hecho aquello una vez en mi vida, y aún me provocaba pesadillas. Abrí la trampilla y entré en el desván._**

Ahora si todos tragaron saliva, comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores. La última vez que Percy estuvo ahí, a ellos les había envuelto la niebla verde, pero esta vez no había nada. Los griegos más antiguos, por así decirlo, solo se limitaban a oír el libro, los demás se preguntaron como sabían que no se formaría la niebla, además que no entendieron el título del capítulo.

**_Estaba oscuro, polvoriento y atestado de trastos, como la otra vez. _**

—Ese lugar es un asco —Kayla se quejó entre dientes jugando con la cuerda de su arco, la tensaba y soltaba con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Ni lo digas —Se quejo a su lado Valentina hija de Afrodita quien se estaba recogiendo el cabello en una cola de caballo —La ultima vez que me mandaron a buscar algo ahí, casi termino en la enfermería por la intoxicación —Kayla hizo una mueca, puede que Valentina esté exagerando un poco, pero aún así eso seguía siendo un asco.

**_Había escudos mutilados por mordiscos de tamaño monstruoso, y espadas dobladas de tal modo que parecían cabezas de demonios._**

—Ahora hay más cosas —Indicó un hijo de Hebe, recordando que también le habían mandado ahí. Habían muchas cosas en ese lugar y muchas con fechas recientes. Como arcos sin flechas, collares de cuentas sin dueños, camisetas enmarcadas con placas y nombres, martillos, herramientas y más cosas. Hasta una silla de montar pegasos.

**_También un montón de animales disecados, entre ellos una arpía y una pitón naranja._**

—También contamos con la cabeza de una dracaenae ahora —Dijo un hijo de Hecate.

—Y las patas de una empusa —Señalo otro chico de Hipnos, haciendo que más de uno brinque en su lugar. Era muy fácil olvidar que los de Hipnos estaban ahí dormidos en la sala. Casi podían pasar como adornos invisibles.

—Habría que lanzarles un hechizo o algo que nos recuerde que están ahí —Se quejó un hijo de Vulcano haciéndose más allá en su lugar, estaba sentado cerca del hijo de Hipnos que hablo. Miro a su lado y estaba uno de Somnus que se mantenía despierto de puro milagro, este le sonrió —Mejor hay que ponerlos en una esquina todos juntos —Huyó de ahí antes de que el otro también le diera un susto, como ya lo había hecho su hermano griego.

Más de uno apoyo la moción pero nadie hizo nada para ponerle en práctica, no querían moverse ahora, en especial porque moverse implicaría perder tiempo valioso de lectura.

**_Junto a la ventana, en un taburete de tres patas, estaba la momia apergaminada de una vieja dama, con un vestido hippie teñido. El Oráculo._**

—Te sientas en el banco de un muerto —Murmuró Piper con burla a Rachel que estaba cerca de ella, esta solo río ante eso, la miro y sonrió teóricamente.

—Todos estaremos muertos algún día, así que técnicamente todos nos hemos sentado en sillas de gente muerta —Ella río más viendo la mueca de asco de la castaña pero esta pronto río también.

**_Me obligué a acercarme y aguardé a que saliera de su boca la ondulante niebla verde de la otra vez. Pero nada sucedió._**

Los romanos esperaron lo mismo pero no sucedió nada igual que en el libro ¿Es qué acaso no sería ahí que le dé la profecía? Los griegos por su parte tenían muecas de asco en el rostro.

—Pensé que le darían la profecía —Comentó Chris Rodríguez a su novia, ella gruño entre sus brazos.

—Ese año dio la profecía de una forma muy especial según me contaron —Ella río de la mueca de asco de sus hermanos, estos le habían contado lo sucedido. Chris solo la vio interrogante ante esto ¿De qué forma especial hablaba? Bueno, ya lo sabría.

**_-Hola -dije-. Eh... ¿cómo van las cosas?_****_Hice una mueca ante la estupidez de mi pregunta. _**

Muchos golpearon sus frentes con sus manos ante la pregunta tonta que hizo Percy, luego rieron por esto, solo el podía ir y conversar con una momia.

—Muchacho estúpido —Se quejo Ares quien se estaba aburriendo demasiado con la lectura, sentía que la acción no iba a llegar en un buen rato. Así que se encontraba desparramado en su lugar, las piernas abiertas en su trono, un cuchillo bailando en sus manos, sus codos en los brazos de su trono y su cabeza reposaba en el respaldar de su trono, su mirada fija en un punto muerto del firmamento que ofrecía la sala de los tronos.

En pocas palabras; se aburría, mientras se aburría su mente no podía evitar pensar en donde estaba su hija en el momento del libro, en que quería una pelea con el hijo de Poseidón. Bueno, una pelea con el hijo ya crecido de Poseidón, no con el renacuajo de siete años que estaban en la sala en ese momento, aunque tal vez se conformaba con alguno otro de sus hijos. Esa idea le gustó, se enderezó en su trono y comenzó a verlos a uno por uno, podía luchar con cualquiera de ellos. Pero sentía que eso solo traería más problemas, le agradaba eso.

**_Si estás muerto y arrumbado en el desván, las cosas no te «van» ni bien ni mal. _**

—Eso ya nos quedó claro Percy —Jason rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué yo qué? —El pequeño Percy le había oído desde los brazos de Annabeth y ahora tenía la mirada fija en el hijo de Júpiter, este solo le sonrió.

—Qué nos quedó claro que eres un niño muy bueno —Toco su nariz con la punta de su dedo, Percy solo le sonrió. Era lindo verlo sonreír, pero aún les preocupaban varias cosas de él y de como vivía en su casa con ese padrastro horrible.

**_Pero yo sabía que el espíritu del Oráculo estaba allí. Percibía una fría presencia en la habitación, como una serpiente enroscada y dormida._**

—Eso solo me dará pesadillas por la noche —Se quejo una hija de Apolo, no le gustaban las serpientes y menos escuchar esas cosas que decía el libro sobre ellas. Se abrazó a si misma.

**_-Tengo una pregunta -proseguí un poco más alto-. Sobre Annabeth. ¿Cómo puedo salvarla?_**

—Awwww ya estaba preocupado por su amor —Sin querer Afrodita soltó el arrullo más alto de lo que deseaba. O quizá así lo había querido. El pequeño Percy se la quedo mirando y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Amor? —Pregunto el niño y Annabeth se sintió muy incómoda por esto. Los demás se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

—Es porque, tu amas a tu amiga hermanito —Medio gruño Tritón mirando a Afrodita, esta solo sonrió inocente, pero Percy frunció el ceño ¿Por qué su amiga seria su amor? El había oído a las señoras, las del supermercado, las de las tiendas, sus vecinas, que le decían así a sus esposos, a sus novios y hasta a los amigos con los que se besaban en la boca.

—Claro que la amo como amiga, pero ella lo hizo sonar como algo más —Señalaba a la diosa del amor con su pequeña mano. Annabeth se la bajo con delicadeza y beso el costado de su cabeza.

—No hagas caso a su tono de voz, ella lo decía porque soy tu amiga —Le sonrió dulcemente y Percy asintió, aunque la duda seguía en su cabeza. Era gracioso pensar que el pudiera amar a una chica, iugh, el no podía amar así a nadie, las niñas le daban miedo, excepto su princesa. Su princesa era hermosa, pero igual no podía amarla así, estaba seguro que ella tenía un príncipe por ahí de su edad.

**_Nada. Un rayo de sol oblicuo se colaba por la sucia ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo que bailaban en el aire._**

—No era el momento de la profecía, porque no era solo su misión —Murmuró Quiron que se comenzó a hacer una idea de porque la momia salió hasta el captura la bandera, fue el único momento en que todos los involucrados de la profecía estaban reunidos y en el que no se ocultarian nada de esta. Ellos necesitaron saberla toda, todos y cada uno de los que fueron a ella.

**_Aguardé un poco más, hasta que al final me harté. Me estaba vacilando un cadáver._**

—Es gracioso porque puede que sea cierto —Se burlo por lo bajo un hijo de Venus y se río con los que estaban a su lado.

**_-Muy bien -dije-. Ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta._**

—Y vaya que lo averiguó —Bianca contuvo un escalofrío recordando el paseíto que se dio la momia. Lo que le asusto de esa vez, no fue la momia, fue el humo verde y la forma tétrica en la que hablo, ahora entendía porque no le aterro ver un muerto andante. Después de todo, era hija del inframundo, estaba en su ser no sentir temor de ello, ella los dominaba. Aunque recién se estaba enterando de eso.

**_Di media vuelta y tropecé con una mesa alargada llena de recuerdos. Parecía incluso más atiborrada que la vez anterior. Los héroes almacenaban los objetos más variopintos en aquel desván. Trofeos que ya no querían conservar en sus cabañas, trastos que les traían malos recuerdos... Yo sabía que Luke había dejado allí arriba la garra de un dragón: la que le había marcado la cara._**

Luke acarició su rostro en la cicatriz de aquel recuerdo, recordaba demasiado bien aquella misión. El como sus compañeros gritaron al ser desgarrados por ladón, como por su arrogancia consiguió la manzana y simplemente salió de ahí, sin ayudarlos, porque quería demostrar que podía solo y no se encargó de ver por la seguridad de los demás. Sin duda, la garra fue un recuerdo muy amargo.

**_Vi la empuñadura rota de una espada con el rótulo: «Cuando se rompió, mataron a Leroy. 1999.»_**

—Un gran chico —Murmuró Quirón con la mirada lejana, lo malo de su deseo de adiestrar héroes, era verlos caer, recordar que alguna vez estuvieron con él y que no estarían más. La inmortalidad era algo demasiado triste, un pecado más que un regalo.

**_Entonces me fijé en un chal de seda rosa con una etiqueta. La recogí y traté de leerla._****_BUFANDA DE LA DIOSA AFRODITA_****_Recuperada en Waterland, Denver, Co., por Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson_**

Annabeth sonrió con tristeza, ella era quien había dejado ese chal ahí, lo último que quería recordar era el ataque de las arañas robóticas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, algo le decía que volvió a estar en una situación parecida, mas el recuerdo se encontraba bloqueado, no lograba saber de donde venía la sensación aquella.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Percy que estaba en sus piernas, ella vio sus ojos verdemar y no evitó sonreír.

—Perfecta —Pego su nariz a la mejilla de Percy haciéndole cosquillas, su suave risita era música para sus oídos.

**_Contemplé aquel chal. Lo había olvidado por completo. Dos años atrás, Annabeth me lo había quitado de las manos, diciéndome algo como: «Ah, no. ¡Apártate de esa magia de amor!»_**

—Sigo diciendo que debió dejarlo —La diosa del amor suspiro, le habría encantado tenerlo a sus pies, pero eso no importaba ahora, el chico le estaba dando una historia muy especial. Miro a sus parejitas en la sala, unas más cercanas que otras, pero todas caerían, aunque torcieron y estiraran los hilos que les unían, a pesar de que renegaran, todos caerían. —No importa cuánto más insistas en huir, yo te atrapare —Susurro viendo a uno de los hijos de Poseidón.

**_Yo creía que lo habría tirado, pero estaba allí. ¿Lo había conservado todo este tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo había guardado en el desván?_**

—Porque nadie necesita ser expuesto a esa magia de amor —Ella hablo con resolución importandole poco la mala mirada que recibió de la diosa dueña de la bufanda.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunto el pequeño Percy mirándole fijamente, ella le hizo cosquillas con sus manos que estaban aferradas a su pequeña cintura. El niño se revolvió en sus brazos riéndose fuerte.

—Porque ya es suficiente con todo el amor que se tiene, como para caer rendido a los pies por magia, no es bueno que obligues a alguien a amarte —Respondió con suavidad acomodando sus cabellos. Sin saberlo, sus palabras le dolieron a otro hijo de Poseidón, uno que solo cerró los ojos y se acomodó contra la espalda de uno de sus hermanos.

Lo último que deseaba era obligar a su amado que lo ame, por eso quería alejarlo, darle la oportunidad con alguien más, que sea feliz, que entienda que seguramente todo eso que sentía no era verdad. Nunca nadie lo iba a amar de verdad, solamente se apegarian y luego se irían, el sentía que ese era su destino. Amar y no ser amado con la misma intensidad. Lo malo es que los demás hermanos de él, opinaban exactamente lo mismo. En especial a quien estaba pegado en ese momento, a pesar de que fuera un dios, sentía que el amor no era para él y esperaba que cierta diosa siga respetando eso.

**_Me volví hacia la momia. No se había movido, pero las sombras le dibujaban una sonrisa espantosa._**

—Ya estaba planeando su paseo —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los semidioses griegos que ya se esperaban todo eso. Los romanos solo se les quedaron viendo sin comprender nada.

**_Dejé caer el pañuelo y procuré no salir corriendo._**

—Yo habría salido corriendo —Aseguro Leo con convicción mientras apretaba los pernos de lo que parecía una mariposa y la echaba a volar. Algo le decía que la cámara de esta le sería útil muy pronto.

**_* * *_**

**_Aquella noche, después de cenar, estaba resuelto a derrotar a las cazadoras en la captura de la bandera._**

—Suerte con eso —Se burlaron las cazadoras.

Pronto todo comenzó a llenarse de un humo de color verde por todas partes. Más de uno se levantó algo aterrado, en especial los griegos. Sabían, o al menos de daban la idea, de que para los captura la bandera se meterían en la historia, pero este era un juego que no querían ver, los griegos recordaban las historias que se contaban de ese captura la bandera y no era agradable ir a verle directamente.

—¡Annabeth! ¡Annabeth! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Pregunto una vocecita, misma que la rubia no creyó oír en el captura a la bandera. El pequeño Percy estaba frente a ella, tenía puesta una armadura griega, pero le quedaba muy grande, sus ojos apenas se veían a través del casco, daba saltitos delante de ella tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué traemos armaduras? —Pregunto Clarisse mirando la suya con el ceño fruncido, no es que le molestara pero sentía que todo tenía un porque y no uno agradable.

—Ni idea —Hablo Chris a su lado mirando la suya. Los demás hacían lo mismo y Leo entre ellos miraba con fascinación que su mariposa estaba ahí.

—No creo que sea solo por moda —Murmuró Zeus, la armadura le pesaba mucho, nunca había cargado una sin sus poderes de dios. Siendo dios una armadura no te pesaba, al menos no lo sentía.

Atenea tampoco creía que la armadura fuera por adorno, pero estaba cómoda con esta, la miro bien por todos lados, se le hacía familiar por alguna razón. Pero nunca había usado una armadura así, esta tenía pequeños detalles de tridentes en las protecciones de los brazos. Miro la de Zeus y la de Hera, las suyas no la tenían. Entonces se fijo en los hijos de Poseidón, en las de ellos había parecidas a la de ella ¿Por qué tenía una armadura de un hijo de Poseidón? Quería preguntar pero prefirió callar.

—Teseo —Perseo hizo que Teseo diera un brinco, había estado distraído mirando su armadura que no notó cuando se le acercó. —Tienes suelta una correa —Quiso acercarse pero el otro se hizo a un lado.

—Yo la arregló —Belerofonte se apresuró a atar la correa suelta de Teseo, este solo esquivo la mirada extrañada de Perseo.

—Gracias —Le sonrió a su hermano —Hey Per ¿Por qué no ayudas a Hylla creo que tiene problemas con su peto? —Sugirió a Perseo, este vio a la reina amazona y asintió. Ella aceptó que le ayude pero miraba con el ceño fruncido a Perseo.

—¿Seguro, qué es lo mejor? —Pregunto Belerofonte a su oído y Teseo asintió, era lo mejor. El castaño no podía decir más, el mismo huía en este momento de cierto rubio hijo de Tetis.

—¿Y por qué no tengo un arma? Como ellos —Señalo hacia al frente el pequeño Percy y ahí notaron que la niebla se había esparcido, ya no estaban en la sala de los tronos. Estaban en el campamento mestizo, se veía a los chicos alistarse para un captura a la bandera y a las cazadoras en un rincón.

—Porque siento que es más para protegerte que para atacar —Annabeth lo aseguro a su lado, lo último que necesitaban era que se lastime ahí.

**_Iba a ser un partido muy reducido: sólo trece cazadoras, incluyendo a Bianca di Angelo, y más o menos el mismo número de campistas._**

Todos escucharon la voz que leyó, la reconocieron como la de Percy y miraron al pequeño Percy, este no la reconocía de nada, así que solo se escondió detrás de Annabeth para no sentir las miradas de los demás.

—Esto es demasiado extraño —Murmuró Apolo mirando a todos lados, por un lado a los campistas y por el otro a las cazadoras, ninguno se veía del todo feliz. Y él tenía el presentimiento de que nada saldría bien.

**_Zoë Belladona parecía muy contrariada. No paraba de mirar a Quirón con rencor, como si no pudiera creer que la hubiera obligado a quedarse y participar en aquel juego. _**

—Es entendible —Susurro Artemisa, comprendía que lo último que deseaba su teniente era tener que obedecer las palabras de un hombre, ya fuera un centauro, o no, también porque no le estaba dejando ayudarla. De momento.

**_A las demás cazadoras tampoco se las veía muy contentas. Ya no se reían ni bromeaban como la noche anterior. Ahora se apiñaban en el pabellón y susurraban entre ellas mientras se ajustaban las armaduras. _**

Las cazadoras que aún estaban entre los campistas solo se las quedaban mirando, algunas estiraron las manos y desearon tocar a sus hermanas. Pero apenas sucedió la imagen se deshizo, al menos cuando tocaban su piel.

—Pude sentir su armadura —Murmuró una de las cazadoras sacando su mano inmediatamente del peto de la cazadora que tocaba.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ¿Podían sentir las cosas? ¿Por eso tenían las armaduras puestas? ¡Era imposible!

—¿Qué sucede Annabeth? ¿Jason? ¿Grover? —Todos habían comenzado a hablar entre sí dejándole un poco de lado —¿Papá? —Se acerco a él y jalo de su túnica, este volteó enseguida a verlo. Muchas de las pesadillas de Percy comenzaban así, la gente dejaba de ponerle atención y entonces se convertían en monstruos aterradores cuando se volteaban.

—Ven Percy —Poseidón lo levantó en brazos, a él se la hacia ligero incluso con el peso extra de la armadura —No hay de que asustarse, solo nos hemos alterado porque podemos sentir sus armaduras —Paso sus manos por el rostro del pequeño y limpio las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir. Se sintió a salvo en los brazos de su padre.

**_Daba la impresión de que algunas habían estado llorando. Supongo que Zoë les habría contado su pesadilla._**

—Es natural, nos contamos todo —Susurro una de las cazadoras, la alarma de que podían tocar los objetos aún estaba en todos. Porque si podían sentir sus armaduras, significaba que sus armas también y lo mismo que sus proyectiles. No era una buena noticia.

**_Nosotros teníamos en nuestro equipo a Beckendorf y a otros dos chicos de Hefesto, _**

Hefestos miro a su hijo de arriba abajo, un muchacho grande de piel morena, manos cayosas pero ojos oscuros llenos de fascinación por todo lo que construía, aunque de momento estaban clavados en una hija de Afrodita, con el ceño fruncido ¿Ella le molestaba?

Afrodita por su parte sonreía viendo a sus niñas, se veían emocionadas con las armaduras. Incluso Drew Tanaka lo estaba. Era extraño, si, pero incluso con las armaduras sus hijas se veían encantadoras.

—Las hijas del amor luchando, no me la creo del todo —Se burlo la propia Piper, había visto a sus hermanas en los capturas la bandera y si no fuera porque les obligaba a trabajar, ni se moverían de a lado del arroyo. Así que no entendía porque estaban tan ansiosas en ese instante.

—Esto se irá a la posteridad —Leo activo los controles de su mariposa cámara y apuntó. Pronto cayó de ella una foto, eran Polaroid, la sacudió y apareció la imagen de las hijas de Afrodita arreglandose para participar y con ánimos.

**_a unos cuantos integrantes de la cabaña de Ares (seguía extrañándome que Clarisse no apareciera), _**

—Estaba en misión especial, ya lo sabes —Gruño la chica ante la mirada insistente de su padre, este le gruñó de vuelta molesto por no saber de esa misión especial. Pero a ella no le interesaba él y su curiosidad.

**_a los hermanos Stoll y a Nico, de la cabaña de Hermes, y a varios chicos y chicas de Afrodita. _**

—¡Ese es Nico! —Hazel chillo emocionada. Frank comenzó a creer que se había juntado demasiado con Valentina y Lacy de la cabaña de Afrodita.

—Si, se ve... eh... adorable —Murmuró el asiático, ella tenía los ojitos brillando de emoción. Era agradable ver que se sentía tan a gusto ahí, ella salió corriendo hacia Leo. Su armadura no era impedimento alguno, el cargarla siempre en los juegos de guerra y en cuando tenían turno en la puerta, la habían hecho ágil.

—¡Leo! ¡Leo! —Se acerco al latino brincando como niña pequeña y moviendo su brazo —Tienes que tomarle una foto a eso —Señalo a Nico. Que en este momento era un niño de diez años, al que todo le quedaba grande por mucho.

—¡Por supuesto! —Los ojos del latino brillaron con malicia, comando a su pequeña mariposa hacia Nico y tomó, no una, sino, varias fotos, de distintos ángulos de él. Seria un gran negocio.

**_Era curioso que la cabaña de Afrodita se prestase a jugar. _**

—Mucho —Murmuró una hija de Atenea, ella recordaba bien los captura la bandera actuales y ellos no participaban. Era un acontecimiento que lo hiciera y que de verdad hicieran algo.

**_Ellas habitualmente se mantenían al margen, charlando y contemplando su reflejo en el río. Pero en cuanto se enteraron de que íbamos a enfrentarnos con las cazadoras, se apuntaron con unas ganas enormes._**

—Siempre que llegan se burlan, claramente no vamos a dejar que se queden tan tranquilas —Una hija de Demeter arrugaba entre sus manos un pañuelo, ella comprendía el porque las hijas de Afrodita se habían apuntado a eso. Lo llegó a comprender con las historias que contaban en el campamento, también solían molestarles a ellas porque eran pacifistas, eso era molesto.

**_-Ya les enseñaré yo si «el amor no vale la pena» -refunfuñaba Silena Beauregard mientras se colocaba su armadura-. ¡Las voy a pulverizar!_**

—¡Así se habla! —Piper apoyaba a Silena, le agradaba la chica aunque no todo lo que se contara de ella fuera bueno.

**_Y finalmente, estábamos Thalia y yo._**

Poseidón y Zeus intercambiaron una mirada, las miradas de sus hijos les decían que se parecían mucho. Lo que les daba a deducir que este captura la bandera no terminaría bonito, ni por asomo. El nuevo rey acomodó al pequeño Percy en sus brazos, este se aferraba a su cuello mientras veía a su yo mayor.

—Crecere mucho —Murmuró con ojos brillantes mirándole junto a Thalia. Era asombroso lo que te podían llegar a mostrar los sueños, a veces te mostraban como según te verías de mayor y eso es lo que era para el pequeño Percy aquel lugar. Un sueño. Uno de los más raro.

**_-Yo me encargo del ataque -propuso ella-. Tú ocúpate de la defensa._**

—Así es como debe de ser —Zeus opinaba como su hija y asentía a su propuesta.

—No creo que Percy quiera eso, después de lo que sucedió —Murmuró Annabeth sentada mirando y analizando todo, estaba barajando las posibilidades de lo que pudo pasar en ese juego si hubiese estado.

—¿Después de que lo usaras? —Jason se sentó a su lado —Si, dudo que le guste estar en la defensa —Hizo una mueca, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Thalia en el ataque no me convence, es casi tan impulsiva como Percy, creo que los habría mandado a los dos a la defensiva, uno de señuelo y el otro de protección a la bandera —Murmuraba la rubia viendo al Pequeño Percy en brazos de su padre. Este no despegaba los ojos de su yo mayor, mientras su padre parecía tener una pelea visual con el padre de Thalia. Miro a Percy y Thalia, esos se parecían mucho —Va a haber problemas —Hizo una mueca.

**_-Eh... -Titubeé, porque había estado a punto de decir exactamente lo mismo, sólo que al revés-. ¿No te parece que con tu escudo estarías mejor defendiendo?_**

—En eso tiene razón —Murmuró Sophie hija de Atenea ladeando la cabeza y mirando a los chicos. Los romanos ya podían presentir que algo pasaría entre esos dos, sus miradas eran furtivas.

**_Thalia ya tenía la Égida en el brazo, y hasta nuestros propios compañeros mantenían las distancias y procuraban no encogerse de miedo ante la cabeza de la Medusa._**

—Esta haciendo un buen trabajo —Luke aún tenía celos recordando como el muchacho se había burlado de él por asustarse en el sueño. Y no le agradaba que el chico teniendo su edad tuviera mejor dominio de sus emociones que él. Debía olvidar eso, pero no podía, recordaba como Thalia lo trataba y todo se iba al traste, aunque también había mencionado un rayo ¿Era aquí que le lanzaba un rayo? Si era así, ya entendía porque la protección.

**_-Bueno, justamente estaba pensando que el escudo servirá para reforzar el ataque -respondió ella-. Además, tú tienes más práctica en la defensa._**

—Siento que ella quiere mantenerlo lejos —Piper entrecerraba los ojos viéndole —Aún estará enojada por la pérdida de Annabeth, pero me parece cruel que siga pensando que es culpa de Percy —

—A mi también me parece cruel aquello —Aseguro Leo aunque no estaba prestándole atención del todo, estaba asegurando las fotos que tomo de Nico en un cuaderno.

—¡Es adorable! —Seguía chillando Hazel mientras balanceaba las fotos que había conseguido.

—¿Las copias se las venderas a Will? —Pregunto Frank a su lado, ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió. El suspiro, su novia sí que disfrutaba eso. Y no podía ver que ella misma era una pequeña bola adorable en este mismo momento, una a la que solo Frank podía abrazar. No quería que nadie más la abrace de momento

**_No sabía si me tomaba el pelo o no._**

—Puede que en parte y en parte —Tritón suspiro sentándose en uno de los troncos que por ahora hacían de asientos y tronos. Veía como se miraban Percy y Thalia, le recordaba a las miradas de su padre y tío, justo antes de que se desatara un caos por una cosa mínima.

**_Yo más bien había tenido experiencias desagradables jugando de defensa. _**

—Mucho muy desagradables —Aseguro Aquiles mientras se adueñaba de Belerofonte, este solo se lo quedo mirando mientras el rubio lo hacía sentarse junto a él en uno de los troncos —Has estado mucho con Teseo —Se quejo como niño pequeño, el otro solo aparto la mirada —Se que ya te he cansado con el tema de aceptar la petición, pero en serio quiero que la aceptes —Acomodó los cabellos del castaño tras su oreja.

—La decisión ya está tomada —Contestó sin mirarle, vio hacia arriba a la inmensa oscuridad —Estoy seguro que todos serán felices, además no me recordarán —

—Pero te quedarás solo ahí abajo Bele ¿Eso quieres? —Volvió a atacar el rubio, el castaño no contesto.

**_En mi primer año, Annabeth me había utilizado como cebo para despistar al equipo contrario y poco había faltado para que me despedazaran a lanzazos y me devorara un perro del infierno._**

—Que no lo recuerde mucho —Orión se apresuró a quitar al pequeño Percy de los brazos de su padre, lo estaba apretando un poco demasiado —Ya estas a salvo —

—Gracias —Se abrazo a él —¡Hermana! —Se colgó del hombro del rubio estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia adelante para alcanzar a Artemisa, esta estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

—Hola Percy —Le saludo y se paso al frente de Orión, para que el niño deje esa posición incómoda. Se quedó viendo a Orión, este le sonreía mucho —Hola Orión —

—Hola Artemisa —El rubio bajo a Percy para que pudiera abrazarla, este lo hizo con fuerza, ella acarició sus negros cabellos con cuidado —¿Nos sentamos a ver los juegos? —La invito y ella asintió llevando a Percy de la mano.

—No, Apolo no —Hermes arrastro a un celoso dios del sol, lo sento junto a él. Apolo quería ir y meterse en medio de esos dos, como buen hermano sobreprotector.

—Déjame, yo solo me sentare en medio —Trataba de soltarse del agarre del otro, Hermes solo negaba con la cabeza.

**_-Vale, es cierto -mentí._****_-Genial._**

Annabeth negó con la cabeza, desde ahí veía todas las falencias de ese plan, primero porque en realidad ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del otro y no sabia lo que el otro podía hacer. Ambos eran inestables.

**_Thalia se puso a ayudar a las chicas de Afrodita, pues algunas tenían problemas para ponerse la armadura sin estropearse las uñas. Nico di Angelo se me acercó esbozando una ancha sonrisa._**

—¡Código Tres! —Grito Harley y todos cubriendo sus oidos con rapidez. Afrodita no demoro mucho en chillar, lo mismo que algunas otras chicas.

—¿Ya terminaste, cariño? —Preguntó Hestia con amabilidad, la diosa asintió con una sonrisa —Gracias, ya pueden destaparse los oídos —Todos lo hicieron.

**_-¡Esto es una pasada, Percy! -El casco de bronce, con un penacho de plumas azules en lo alto, casi le tapaba los ojos, y su peto debía de ser unas seis tallas grande. Me pregunté si yo también habría tenido un aspecto tan ridículo cuando llegué al campamento. Seguramente sí._**

—No es ridículo, es completamente encantador y adorable, tanto como tú —Afrodita toco la punta de la nariz del pequeño Percy que estaba en las piernas de Orión. Artemisa le gruñó a ella cuando hizo el gesto de querer llevarse al niño —Oh, querida —Soltó una risita alejándose, pero les dio una mirada que no entendieron.

Leo por su parte le tomo una foto a esos tres, Percy intentaba ver a través del casco que le quedaba grande mientras Orión sonreía, Artemisa igual, ella acomodaba a un lado las correas del peto del pequeño. Se veían como una tierna familia, aunque más era como si Orión estuviera con dos hijos suyos, porque Artemisa se veía como una niña.

**_Nico alzó su espada con esfuerzo._****_-¿Podemos matar a los del otro equipo?_**

—El hijo de mi señor ya quiere darle trabajo a su padre —Perséfone no pudo evitar arrullar al ver al pequeño de su señor así. Hades le vio con una ceja alzada ¿Era en serio? ¡Su hijo de veía ridículo! ¡Debían hacer armaduras más pequeñas! Eso más que protección era un lastre, negó con la cabeza tenía que decirle algo a Quirón sobre esto.

Entonces se detuvo ¿Por qué era que tenia que intervenir en las cosas del campamento? A el no lo querían en el consejo y a sus hijos no los querían en el campamento ¿Por qué se tendría que preocupar por alguna mejora? Y se lo volvió a pensar, Poseidón ya le había dado un trono, no uno de invitados, su hijo decía que tenía cabaña también. Quizá si que debía hablar con Quirón, su hijo podía tener mejores cosas que una armadura que le quedara grande y no le proteja.

**_-Eh... no._****_-Pero las cazadoras son inmortales, ¿verdad?_**

—Si, pero aún así no es para que den a matar —Atenea frunció el ceño no le gustaba como pensaba el pequeño. Ellos debían entrenar, para defenderse, no para ir asesinando a otros, solo a monstruos. Miro de nuevo su armadura, seguía sin entender el porqué de esta, ella no era hija del mar, no debía tener una armadura de los hijos del mar.

**_-Sólo si no caen en combate. Además..._****_-Sería genial que resucitáramos en cuanto nos mataran y pudiéramos seguir peleando..._**

Octavian arqueo una ceja, recordaba que el tuvo la misma idea y frunció el ceño, ahora no sonaba como una buena idea. Venia de la boca de un niño de diez años, el no pensaba como un niño de diez años, claro que no.

Los de la legión le dieron una vaga mirada antes de volver a mirar a los chicos del captura la bandera.

**_-Nico, esto va en serio. Son espadas reales. Y pueden hacer mucho daño._**

—Le esta quitando lo divertido —Se quejo Teseo mirando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y un puchero. Su hermano estaba contando como su madre, Etra, era la mejor mamá que el conoció, pero se ponía a regañarlo igual. "Eso es peligroso" "Teseo no corras con la espada" "Teseo no te vayas por el camino lleno de monstruos" "Teseo dedicate a leer y deja de perseguir a los pobres monstruos en el bosque" pero no importaba el amaba a esa mujer, la única mujer que amaba y que amo. La única persona que de verdad podía amarlo sin que él la lastimara, solo ella.

**_Me miró, un poco defraudado, y me di cuenta de que acababa de hablar como mi madre. Grrr. Mala señal._**

—Es una buena señal, demuestra que se preocupaba y que esta madurando —Señalo Demeter sentada en un tronco mirando como sus hijas estaban sentadas en la escena, pero no se veía que fueran a participar. Seguramente porque era invierno, a ellas no les gustaba el frío, preferían el calor.

**_Le di unas palmaditas._****_-Ya verás, será fantástico. Tú limítate a seguir al equipo. Y mantente alejado de Zoë. Nos lo pasaremos bomba._**

—Si, claro que se la pasarán bomba —Murmuró una hija de Juventas mirando como las cazadoras hacían su plan y que las aquí presentes, sonreían maliciosas.

**_Los cascos de Quirón resonaron en el suelo del pabellón._****_-¡Héroes! -llamó-. Ya conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. El equipo azul, del Campamento Mestizo, ocupará el bosque del oeste. _**

—Si —Soltaron los griegos en un estado casi deprimente mirando a los que jugarían, no era como si los que jugaban en el captura la bandera estuvieran muy emocionados tampoco.

Los romanos se vieron entre sí no entendiendo porque los ánimos estaban por el suelo.

**_El equipo rojo, de las cazadoras de Artemisa, el bosque del este. _**

—¡Si! —Ellas a pesar de ser menos se hicieron oír más que los otros. Los romanos se les quedaron mirando ¿Tan fuertes eran las cazadoras como oponentes? Eso sería interesante de ver.

**_Yo ejerceré de arbitro y médico de campaña. Nada de mutilaciones, por favor. Están permitidos todos los artilugios mágicos. ¡A vuestros puestos!_**

—Artilugios Mágicos —Murmuró Lina Adara mirando a todos los que estaban por jugar, ninguno le pareció que tuviera algo demasiado interesante. Además intento robar unas armas pero no pudo, podían tocar las cosas pero no se quedaban en sus manos mucho tiempo. Busco con la mirada a su objetivo, pero este estaba resguardado entre el semigigante y la diosa, no podía actuar ahora. Se tuvo que calmar, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

**_-Estupendo -me susurró Nico-. ¿Qué tipo de artilugios mágicos? ¿Yo tengo alguno?_**

—Aún no debe tener ninguno —Murmuró Hades mirando a sus hijos, su hija se veía bastante a gusto con las cazadoras, su pequeño por otra parte se notaba que quería llamar la atención de cierto semidiós. Su pequeño era tan inocente a esa edad, tan tierno, Hades no habría querido que se acabe nunca esa fase. Aún podía recordarlo antes, como corría a sus brazos cuando llegaba a visitarlos, como se abrazaba a sus piernas sonriendo. Habían sido buenos días.

**_Estaba a punto de confesarle que no, cuando Thalia gritó:_****_-¡Equipo azul! ¡Seguidme!_**

—Y allá vamos —Casi todos se pusieron de pie siguiendo a las cazadoras y a los que jugarían, como si ellos también fueran a jugar.

Percy iba de la mano de Artemisa muy contento de estar con su hermana y Orión acariciaba de forma gentil su cabello. Era bonita esta parte del sueño, a pesar de que toda la protección le pesaba un montón, era extraño poder sentir dolor en un sueño, pero Percy ya estaba acostumbrándose a las rarezas. Su mente siempre le hacía estas pasadas, pero al menos esta le agradaba.

**_Todos estallaron en vítores y la siguieron. Tuve que apresurarme para darles alcance y tropecé con el escudo de otro chico. En resumen: no parecía demasiado un co-capitán. Más bien un idiota._**

—Un gran idiota —Masculló Lina Adara entre dientes y por un momento le pareció que Percy le vio de forma furiosa. Eso le aterro un poco, se suponía que solo era un recuerdo, que el no le podía ver ni nada ¿Entonces? Miro de nuevo al chico pero este siguió su camino.

Annabeth se quedó mirando a Percy mientras avanzaban, en sus ojos estaba pintada toda la preocupación por todo lo que pasaba pero también todo el enojo contenido. Y algo de culpa, si es que no se equivocaba, miro a Thalia que iba adelante, tenía las manos en puño, estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por verse como una gran líder, pero ella podía notar que eso no era lo que quería, que este lugar no era el suyo.

**_* * *_**

**_Situamos nuestra bandera en lo alto del Puño de Zeus: un grupo de rocas en mitad de los bosques del oeste que, visto desde cierto ángulo, parece un gigantesco puño surgido de las entrañas de la tierra. _**

—Me gusta el nombre —Zeus cerro su puño y miro el lugar de la bandera, pero una sensación extraña recorría su ser, una mezcla extraña de emociones. Como si a cada segundo de su vida tuviera que estar demostrando algo, algo que no quería ser, se sintió inseguro. Bajo la mano y miro a Thalia, esta estaba mirando que la bandera fuera bien colocada. Era ella, eran sus emociones ¿Por qué ella se sentía así? Ahora estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, ocupando el lugar que se merecía, teniendo lo que ella debía tener siendo la hija del rey de los dioses.

Miro más allá, estaba el chiquillo de su hermano, el niño había estado antes que ella en el campamento. Los campistas le conocían más, el no estuvo encerrado en un árbol, él pertenecía también a este lugar y al igual que el y su padre, no les gustaba que los manden. Siempre tenía esos inconvenientes con Poseidón, cada uno había sido entrenado para ser líder, pero él había renunciado a eso con tal de no más disturbios. Ahora lo veía, el chico estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, haciéndose a un lado para que su hija lidere, no era fácil aquello, aún así lo estaba haciendo, solo que su hija no sabía nada de liderar. Solo se estaba sintiendo que no cumplía las espectativas de nadie, ni las de ella misma. Siguió mirándole.

**_Si lo miras por el otro lado, parece un montón de excrementos de ciervo, pero Quirón no nos habría permitido que lo llamásemos Montón de Mierda, sobre todo después de haber sido bautizado ya con el nombre de Zeus, que no tiene demasiado sentido del humor._**

—No tiene ningún sentido del humor —Se burlaron Hades y Poseidón, pero Zeus no contestó, el seguía mirando a su hija. Tratando de comprender todo lo que sentía, lo cual era más complicado de lo que alguna vez pensara. Los mayores se miraron ¿Qué le pasaba?

**_En todo caso, era un buen lugar para situar la bandera. La roca más alta tenía seis metros y era bastante difícil de escalar, de manera que la bandera quedaba bien visible, tal como establecía el reglamento, sin que importara demasiado que los centinelas no pudieran permanecer a menos de diez metros de ella._**

—Eso no será impedimento para mis cazadoras —Hablo Artemisa con convicción, sabia que pronto estaría en peligro, pero por ahora disfrutaría del captura la bandera y de como barrian el suelo con los del campamento. Aunque le dolía un poco por Percy. —¿Te gustan las cazadoras? —Le pregunto al niño.

—¡Si! —Ella lo subió a sus brazos, el la rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura y pasó sus manos por su cuello.

—¿Te gustan como hermanas? Podrías tener muchas de ellas —Le aseguraba al niño y Orión se la quedo mirando.

—Me gustaría, pero no quiero dejar a mamá sola —Susurro él acomodándose en los brazos de ella —¿Volverás a dejar de venir solo porque no puedo ir contigo? —La miraba fijamente.

—No creo que sea por eso —Con brazo sostenía al niño y el otro lo pasó con delicadeza por su mejilla —Pero promete que siempre serás bueno, que siempre estarás con tu madre y te aseguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Aunque ya no me reconocerás —

—Te lo vuelvo a prometer —El la abrazo y ella trago saliva devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza. Sabia lo que significaba eso, que su yo del futuro le propuso lo mismo, pero el niño había desistido por su madre, solo por ella no se había puesto a salvo. Pero quizá ahora los dos lo estarían.

**_Puse a Nico de guardia con Beckendorf y los hermanos Stoll, pensando que así quedaría a salvo y al margen de la trifulca._**

—Bueno cuando menos alguien se asegura de que no le pase nada —Murmuró Hazel bastante molesta, no le agradaba que su —En ese momento— hermanito, este solo. Ella opinaba que Bianca debió cuidarle más, pero era solo su opinión. Como le había dicho a Nico, si él la perdonaba ella lo aceptaría, era su decisión. Aunque muy en el fondo, quizá no aprobaría eso, su hermano había sufrido por esa separación.

—Hey, tranquila —Frank beso sus cabello tratando de calmarla, puso sus manos en sus hombros y ella se relajó. El enojo no le llevaría a nada.

**_-Vamos a enviar un señuelo hacia la izquierda -dijo Thalia a todo el equipo-. Silena, tú lo encabezarás._****_-¡Entendido!_**

—Se ve como una buena guerrera a pesar de ser hija del amor —Hylla observaba con ojo crítico a la chica, Perseo estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

—Teseo suele decir que las hijas del amor lucharian si de verdad lo quisieran, que no son inútiles para eso —Comento sonriendo —Que incluso en el pasado había algunas de ellas entre las Amazonas —Hylla se lo quedo mirando y asintió. Era extraño tenerle de acompañante, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres solo le sirvan de esclavos, no de compañía, pero podía acostumbrarse. Y tal vez lo llevaría con las Amazonas, tener genes de un hijo de Zeus no estaría mal.

—Tuvieron que ser grandes guerreras —Devolvió ella y Perseo asintió, el siguió contándole lo que Teseo le contó. Ella escuchó atenta mientras veían dar inicio a todo.

**_-Llévate a Laurel y Jason. _**

—Tiene mi nombre —Jason recogió las piernas contra su pecho mirando a su hermana, aún estaba sentado en el tronco junto a Annabeth.

—Ahora comprendo porque tenía afecto por él en especial —Mencionó Annabeth y Jason sonrió.

**_Son buenos corredores. Describe un arco bien amplio en torno a las cazadoras. Atrae a todas las que puedas. Yo daré un rodeo por la derecha con el grupo de asalto y las pillaré por sorpresa._**

—No es un mal plan —Murmuró Sophie hija de Atenea mirando a los chicos —Sin embargo, no creo que resulte —Miro a las cazadoras que también preparaban su estrategia, apostaba lo que sea que seria mejor que la de los otros.

**_Todos asintieron. Parecía un buen plan, y Thalia lo había explicado con tanta confianza que era fácil creer que funcionaría._**

—Buen plan y todo, pero solo esta haciéndole con su opinión, no tomo en cuenta al resto del equipo —Piper observaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, no todos parecían felices con la distribución. Estaba segura que Annabeth habría hecho un mejor trabajo con ellos.

**_Ella me miró._****_-¿Algo que añadir, Percy?_**

—Y recién se acordó que existía él —Rachel soltó una risita viendo la cara de los que jugaron ese captura la bandera, Thalia mandó a todos y se olvidó que no lideraba sola, que Percy era el co-capitán de eso. Bueno, era complicado eso de distribuir el poder, así que los entendía. A ella le pasaba con las demás cabañas, cada una tenía su líder y era difícil que todas se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, siempre saltaban las discusiones.

**_-Eh, sí. Ojo avizor en la defensa. Tenemos cuatro centinelas y dos exploradores. No es mucho para un bosque tan grande. Yo iré cambiando de posición. Gritad si necesitáis ayuda._**

Annabeth sonreía porque aunque a Percy pudiera molestarle esto en ese momento, había hecho eso ya en varios captura la bandera. Pero, claro está que ahí mandaba Annabeth y como lo hacía ella, el obedecía. Ella siempre tenía la razón y él no se lo refutaba. Algo dentro de ella dolió, como si se arrepintiera de no haber dejado que alguien más tenga la razón ¿Pero en qué? Su cabeza no lograba saber que era, solo sabía que dolía ese sentimiento y que Percy estaba involucrado.

**_-¡Y no abandonéis vuestros puestos!_****_-Salvo que veáis una ocasión de oro -añadí._**

—Sesos de alga —Murmuró Annabeth negando con la cabeza pero sonreía, él siempre seria así, en especial si iba contra Thalia.

**_Thalia frunció el entrecejo._****_-No abandonéis vuestros puestos, ¿vale?_**

Zeus y Poseidón se miraron entre sí, se parecían demasiado a ellos.

**_-Exacto. Salvo..._**

**_-¡Percy! -Me puso la mano en el brazo y recibí una buena descarga. En invierno cualquiera puede transmitir electricidad estática, pero si lo hace Thalia duele un rato, lo aseguro. Imagino que tendrá que ver con el hecho de que su padre sea el dios del rayo. He oído que ha llegado a freírle las cejas a más de uno-. Perdón -se disculpó enseguida, aunque no parecía muy arrepentida-. _**

—Lo anotare como otra disculpa que le debe —Annabeth hizo una mueca, apostaba que en realidad si quería hacer algún tipo de daño, solo para que cerrara la boca y dejara de dar ese tipo de ideas.

—Creo que esos se deben ya muchas disculpas —Murmuró Jason a su lado viendo como su amigo se frotaba el brazo. Era verdad que ellos producían electricidad sin querer, pero el noto que lo de su hermana fue con intención, se comenzó a preguntar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana en ese momento.

**_Bueno, ¿todo el mundo lo ha entendido?_**

**_Todos asintieron. Nos fuimos dispersando en pequeños grupos. Sonó la caracola y empezó el juego._**

—Bien, por fin algo de acción —Los ojos de Ares se encendieron en llamas —Literalmente— viendo como comenzaban todos a correr de un lugar a otro. Todos se pusieron de pie, estaban en medio de toda la revuelta comenzando a preguntarse que pasaba si algo los llegaba a herir. No querían descubrirlo.

**_El grupo de Silena desapareció por la izquierda. El de Thalia le dio unos segundos de ventaja y se lanzó hacia la derecha._**

—Que comience la acción —Ana hija de Venus sonaba verdaderamente emocionada con todo, le agradaba ver que sus hermanos griegos participaran. Chris hijo de Marte a su lado solo rodaba los ojos y mantenía una mano en el hombro de ella, por si tenía que frenar el entusiasmo de su amiga y ponerla a salvo.

**_Yo aguardé a que ocurriese algo. Trepé hasta lo alto del Puño de Zeus para disponer de una buena vista del bosque. Recordaba cómo habían surgido las cazadoras sin más la otra ocasión, mientras luchábamos con la mantícora, y me esperaba un ataque relámpago parecido: una carga por sorpresa pensada para arrollarnos. Pero no pasaba nada._**

—No es mala idea pero no creo que ataquen otra vez así —murmuró Julie hija de Mercurio viendo a las cazadoras distribuirse.

**_Divisé un instante a Silena y sus dos exploradores. Cruzaron corriendo un claro, seguidos por cinco cazadoras, y se internaron en el bosque con el fin de alejarlas lo máximo posible de Thalia. _**

—¡Esa es mi niña! —Afrodita daba saltos en su lugar emocionada, Ares solo rodó los ojos pero no podía negar que era emocionante ver a las hijas de su amante entregarse a la batalla —No pienses cosas pervertidas de mis niñas —Ella lo golpeó con su brazo, mismo que tenía puesto un protector, así que si le había dolido al Dios de la guerra aquel golpe. Pero actuó como si nada.

**_El plan parecía funcionar. Luego vi a otro pelotón de cazadoras que se dirigían hacia el este con sus arcos en ristre. Debían de haber localizado a Thalia._**

—No lo creo, he contado muy pocas de ellas —Murmuraba Annabeth mirando a las cazadoras, eran trece contando a Bianca, solo cinco habían ido al oeste, vio unas tres cruzar al este. Apostaba lo que fuera que dejarían una junta a la bandera y las demás como vigías dispuestas a disparar a todo. —Es una trampa —Golpeó el suelo con su pie. Estaba segura que a mucho habría una vigía con el señuelo y las que quedaran irían por la bandera.

**_-¿Qué ocurre? -me preguntó Nico mientras intentaba encaramarse a mi lado._**

—Se lo ve lindo —Arrullaron más de una viendo como hacía todo su esfuerzo por estar cerca de Percy, lo que no notaban es que los campistas. Los que estaban en el recuerdo, pero no jugaban. Había un rubio que miraba ansioso a los chicos que jugaban, estaba sentado a lado de Quirón cerca de la enfermería viendo el juego.

**_Mi mente funcionaba a cien por hora. Thalia no lograría abrirse paso, pero las cazadoras estaban divididas. _**

—No —Dijeron los hijos de Atenea, aunque no veían muchas posibilidades con el quedándose en su lugar tampoco. Había una emboscada, ellos ya lo tenían previsto.

**_Y con tantas de ellas destinadas a cubrir los flancos, habrían dejado el centro desguarnecido y muy expuesto. _**

—Eso es lo que ellas quieren que piense —Murmuró una hija de Ceres mirando a todas partes. Si escuchaban bien podían oír los silbidos de las flechas y los gritos de los otros grupos.

**_Si me movía deprisa..._**

—Aunque fuera hijo de Mercurio, no creo que lo consiga —Mencionó un hijo de Marte mirando a los chicos y midiendo la distancia más o menos de donde estaban al objetivo.

**_Miré a Beckendorf._****_-¿Podéis sostener la posición vosotros solos?_****_Beckendorf soltó un bufido._****_-Pues claro._**

—Se van a arrepentir —Susurro Dakota, ellos habían sido derrotados las suficientes veces como para saber cuando las cosas iban a salir mal. Brindo a la lejanía por sus hermanos griegos, estos observaban el espectáculo junto a la enfermería con los demás del recuerdo.

**_-Entonces voy a buscarla._****_Los hermanos Stoll y Nico me lanzaron vítores mientras yo salía disparado hacia la línea divisoria._**

—Esto tiene una mala pinta —Murmuró una hija de Afrodita comenzando a caminar con los demas y viendo como Percy corría, algunos miraban hacia atrás. Comenzaron a ver pequeños destellos entre el bosque.

—Las cazadoras están haciendo sus movimientos —Suspiro Annabeth, luego miro a Percy que seguía corriendo —Ay, sesos de alga —Comenzaba a entender porque no querían hablar de este juego, aunque solían añadir que era terrorífico, aún no entendía esa parte.

**_Corría a toda velocidad y me sentía fenomenal. Salté el arroyo y entré en territorio enemigo._**

—Acá no esta tan fenomenal —Una hija de Somnus que apenas estaba despierta señaló a un lado y luego una flecha silbó cerca de su oído. —Esto tampoco es fenomenal —Se froto la oreja.

—Bien, no se alejen legionarios, está visto que podemos sentir uno que otro ataque —Todos comenzaron a concentrarse en su solo lado. Ellos tenían un mejor panorama de todo el campo.

Por un lado Silena y sus corredores luchaban contra las cazadoras que lograron atraer. Atrás en el puño de Zeus, veían como los chicos estaban tratando de ver donde estaban las cazadoras que les atacaban y más allá Thalia que trataba de escapar de unas cazadoras más. Algunas flechas que iban a parar a árboles les estaban dando a ellos, por lo que tenían que protegerse.

—Ten cuidado Percy —Orión tenía al niño en brazos y procuraba que nada lo rozará. Percy por su parte solo le reía, que sueño tan guay tenía, con flechas y todo.

**_Ya veía su bandera plateada un poco más adelante, con una sola cazadora de guardia que ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección. _**

—Porque no están a sim... —Teseo sintió que alguien tiró de su hombro.

—Ten más cuidado —Gruño Tritón que había tenido que quitarlo antes de que una flecha le diera en el hombro. El antiguo héroe hizo un puchero y se apegó a él en una abrazo.

—Si, me quieres —Aseguro y el otro solo gruñó más y lo volvio a mover de lugar evitando otra flecha. Pero habían un par de ojos azules que no se apartaban del pequeño héroe y que agradecían que le hayan quitado del camino de los proyectiles.

**_Oí ruido de lucha a derecha e izquierda, en el espesor del bosque. ¡Estaba hecho!_**

—Lo terrible es que podemos sentir la lucha —Se quejo una hija de Hecate agachandose para evitar que una flecha le de.

—Por eso las protecciones —Se quejo una hija de Apolo evitando otra flecha, la lucha estaba reñida en los tres flancos.

**_La cazadora se volvió en el último momento. Era Bianca di Angelo. Abrió los ojos de par en par justo cuando ya me abalanzaba sobre ella y la derribaba sobre la nieve._**

—Tu muchacho no debería hacer eso contra mi hija —Gruño Hades, pero Poseidón estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su hijo como para replicar, el Dios del inframundo bufo, ya se las pagaría ese por derribar a su hija.

El dios de los mares estaba con la cabeza hacia a un lado, sentía que su muchacho podía verlo por alguna razón ¿Seria que el del recuerdo y el del sueño estuvieran conectados? Era una posibilidad. Y el Dios del sol estaba opinando lo mismo.

**_-¡Lo siento! -grité. Arranqué del árbol la bandera de seda plateada y eché a correr otra vez._**

—Dale crédito, ha pedido disculpas —Decía Perséfone a su señor, este se enfurruño con los brazos cruzados y usando su casco para desaparecer, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No debe disculparse con el enemigo —Se quejó Ares viendo mal al muchacho y por un segundo le dio la impresión de que este le miro de vuelta. Debía estarle afectando no luchar, eso era.

**_Me había alejado diez metros cuando Bianca acertó a pedir socorro. Creía que estaba salvado._**

—Los centinelas —Orión apunto arriba a una chica oculta, Artemisa le dio una mala mirada —No es mi culpa, es demasiado notoria —Se encogió de hombros. El era por mucho uno de los mejores cazadores y se notaba que ninguna de las cazadoras le podía superar. A Artemisa no le gustaba eso.

**_¡Flip! Una cuerda plateada se coló entre mis tobillos y fue a enrollarse en el árbol de al lado. ¡Una trampa disparada con arco! Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en detenerme, caí de bruces sobre la nieve._**

—Son las mejores —Aseguro una de las cazadoras que estaban presentes ahí y las otras sonreían igual que ella. Los demás comenzaron a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo ya sabiendo el resultado de estos juegos.

**_-¡Percy! -chilló Thalia desde la izquierda-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_**

Zeus apretaba su brazo, seguramente Thalia estaba cansada y lastimada, pero aún así se sentía con energías, también con una furia creciendo en su interior.

Hera respiro hondo, hasta ahora le gustaba sentir lo que el muchacho sentía, celos, envidia y una completa repulsión por la hija bastarda de su esposo. Puede que lo último no fuera completamente de Percy, pero la hacia sentir poderosa. Quería ver como terminaba eso, ver como se destruían entre sí como lo hacían sus padres cada vez que peleaban. No le interesaba que saliera lastimada.

**_No llegó a alcanzarme, porque justo entonces estalló una flecha a sus pies y una nube de humo amarillo se enroscó alrededor de su equipo. Todos empezaron a toser y sufrir arcadas. A mí me llegaba el olor del gas: una peste espantosa a sulfuro._**

**_-¡No es justo! -jadeó Thalia-. ¡Las flechas pestilentes son antideportivas!_**

—Deberían serlo —Se comenzaron a quejar los campistas, mientas que Reyna veía con interés estas, igual que Frank, podía añadir de esas a su repertorio.

—No lo son, así como los de Hermes y Hecate usan bombas de olor, las cazadoras pueden usar esas —Se justifico Orión que elevaba a Percy sobre sus hombros evitando que la peste le llegue —¿Estás bien? —El niño asintió, desde ahí veía todo, era grandioso.

**_Me incorporé y eché a correr otra vez. Unos metros más hasta el arroyo y me alzaría con la victoria. Varias flechas me silbaron en los oídos. Una cazadora surgió como por ensalmo y me lanzó un tajo con su cuchillo, pero yo lo esquivé y seguí corriendo._**

—Solo hacen tiempo, solo retenerlo un poco más —Murmuró Hylla mirando más allá, como venían corriendo también las cazadoras que estaban en el puño de Zeus. Esto estaba bastante parejo.

**_Oí gritos desde nuestro lado, más allá del arroyo. Beckendorf y Nico venían hacia mí disparados. Primero creí que habían salido a darme la bienvenida, pero luego comprendí que perseguían a alguien: a Zoë Belladona, que volaba hacia mí con una agilidad de chimpancé, esquivando a todos los campistas que le salían al paso. Y sujetaba nuestra bandera._**

—Estuvieron cerca al menos —Aquiles estaba apoyado en Belerofonte, le había estado ayudando a cubrirse de las flechas que habían salido perdidas. El castaño solo se dejaba abrazar con resignación, el rubio no se le despegaria tan fácil.

**_-¡No! -grité, y aceleré todavía más._**

—No va a llegar —Suspiraron los campistas ya resignados a que las cazadoras podían dar saltos agudos y ágiles, también su velocidad era superior.

**_Estaba sólo a medio metro del agua cuando ella cruzó de un salto al lado que le correspondía y se me echó encima por si acaso. _**

—Eso fue un poco exagerado —Soltó Orión mirando a Artemisa, ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—Ganamos —Sonrió más y Orión se agachó besando la punta de su nariz.

—Felicidades, ahí está tu premio —Bajo a Percy de sus hombros con cuidado.

Ella estaba tan roja como su cabello, hasta que sintió que Percy tiraba de ella, el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Felicidades, tu premio —Repitió el niño.

Si solo supieran que Hermes apenas podía retener a cierto dios que quería ir ahí y freír a un hijo de Poseidón mientras se raptaba a sus dos acompañantes. El dios de los ladrones era quien merecía el premio en ese momento.

**_Las cazadoras estallaron en vítores mientras todos acudían al arroyo. _**

Las que veían el recuerdo también estallaron en vítores, los demás estaban enfurruñados. La diosa de la caza por otra parte seguía roja mientras de su mano estaba Percy, el niño solo sabía que alguien había ganado, que su hermana estaba feliz por eso, así que el también. Aunque si se fijaba en su yo de ese sueño, el no estaba muy feliz en el suelo.

**_Quirón surgió de la espesura con aire ceñudo. Llevaba sobre su lomo a los hermanos Stoll, que parecían haber recibido varios golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza. Connor Stoll tenía dos flechas en el casco que sobresalían como un par de antenas._**

—Pobre mis hijos —Se lamento Hermes aún reteniendo a Apolo entre sus brazos, este mascullaba cosas de matar hijos rubios de Poseidón que se acercaban mucho a sus "Hermanitos" —Ya hemos hablado de esto —Renegaba el Dios de los ladrones suspirando —¡Apolo! —Llamo su atención —No puedes controlar su vida, además ya hemos hablado —

—Si, si, cosas de ella me sigue queriendo, si —Se enfurruño —Pero me las va a pagar —Miraba mal a Orión que solo le sonreía a Artemisa.

**_-¡Las cazadoras ganan! -anunció Quirón sin ninguna alegría. Y añadió entre dientes-: Por quincuagésima sexta vez seguida._**

—Siempre ganan —Se quejaron los griegos pateando el suelo con sus pies, odiaban que ellas les ganen.

—Bien, si ya ganaron —Comenzó a decir Luke en voz baja, mirando todo el lugar, Chris que estaba cerca comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

—¿No debería empezar a aparecer la niebla para aparecer en la sala? —Contesto Chris y el rubio asintió. Era extraño.

**_-¡Perseus Jackson! -chilló Thalia, acercándose._**

—Esta furiosa —Murmuró Leo mirando a Thalia y haciendo una mueca, se acordaba de ver esa expresión cuando intentaba hablar con Jason y el se entrometia.

Zeus mejor que nadie sabía que su hija estaba más que furiosa, tenía el orgullo herido, algo muy difícil de superar. El sentía como la furia subía a cada momento que se acercaba al chico de su hermano, eso no iba a salir bien.

**_Olía a huevos podridos y estaba tan furiosa que saltaban chispas de su armadura. Todo el mundo se encogía y retrocedía ante la visión de la Egida. Yo tuve que emplear toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrugarme._**

—Que no hagan algo estúpido —Annabeth se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía culpable de no estar ahí. Solo ella era capaz de detener a esos dos cuando se ponían así y lo sabia bien.

**_-En nombre de todos los dioses, ¿en qué estabas pensando? -bramó._**

**_Apreté los puños. Ya había tenido bastante mal rollo aquel día. No necesitaba más._**

Todos se hicieron para atrás, podían sentir la electricidad en el aire y les estaba causando daño, además que la égida si que era horrible. Perseo la veía a detalle, tan fea como la original, era lo único que podía opinar.

**_-¡He capturado la bandera, Thalia! -La agité ante su rostro-. He visto una ocasión y la he aprovechado._**

Poseidón miró a su hijo y luego a Zeus que miraba a su hija.

—Va a estallar una pelea —Suspiro Demeter viendo a sus hermanos, estos se encogieron de hombros, no tenían la culpa.

Pero Zeus sentía la furia y por inercia se situó a lado de su hija, los dos estaban emanando chispas. Ella estaba harta de todo, perdió a su amigo, su amiga había caído también, sentía que no era su lugar y venía un mocoso a meterse en sus planes. En la única cosa que lograba controlar hasta ese momento, porque ni sus poderes podía controlarlos.

Hera había hecho lo mismo, la ira le estaba dominando, estaba de brazos cruzados cerca de Percy mirando fijamente a Zeus.

Los demás les observaban curiosos. Poseidón miró a sus hijos, también a Anfitrite, les dio una orden tácita. Estos se pusieron delante de todos, los demás tuvieron que retroceder.

**_-¡Yo había llegado a su base! -me gritó a todo pulmón-. Pero su bandera había desaparecido. Si no te hubieses metido, habríamos ganado._**

—¿En serio se están peleando en pleno arroyo? —Pregunto incrédula una hija de Némesis y los demás se escogieron de hombros. No comprendían porque esto era importante de ver, ni siquiera había una profecía ahí o algo más. Hasta ahora eso era lo único que les mostraban como recuerdos, así que no comprendían porque debían ver la pelea de ellos, si el juego ya estaba terminado.

**_-¡Tenías a demasiadas cazadoras encima!_****_-Ah, ¿así que es culpa mía?_**

Annabeth cerró los ojos, no era culpa de ninguno. O más bien era de ambos, porque ninguno se había puesto de acuerdo en nada. Ni siquiera se habían disculpado correctamente por lo que habían hecho.

**_-Yo no he dicho eso._**

—El tiene un punto —Murmuraron algunos romanos. Percy no había dicho que fuera su culpa, solo había señalado que posiblemente no se libraría de las cazadoras a tiempo.

**_-¡Argggg! -Me dio un empujón y recibí una descarga tan intensa que me lanzó tres metros más allá, directo al centro del arroyo._**

—Y ahí van —Annabeth suspiro, regañaría a esos dos por esto.

Luke por su parte se encogió en su lugar e hizo una mueca, comprendía su dolor, ya había sentido un rayo. Aunque ahora que lo veía, Percy lo había resistido mejor que él, quizá por ser hijo de los tres grandes. Lo maldijo un poco por eso.

**_Varios campistas ahogaron un grito y un par de cazadoras contuvieron la risa._**

Orión vio con una ceja alzada a Artemisa, esta se encogió de hombros. Ella quería al muchacho pero no podía obligar a sus cazadoras a quererlo.

**_-¡Perdona! -se disculpó Thalia, palideciendo-. No pretendía..._**

Zeus también había arremetido con fuerza contra Hera tumbandola contra el arroyo. Todos se habían quedado estáticos ante eso, Poseidón y sus hijos mientras estaban creando un campo de fuerza, eso les protegió de la electricidad, de algún modo la repelió.

**_Sentí la cólera rugiendo en mi interior, y de repente surgió una ola del arroyo y fue a estrellarse en la cara de Thalia, que quedó empapada de pies a cabeza._**

Una vez más fueron protegidos, pero de alguna forma Hera había hecho lo mismo que Percy y Zeus estaba completamente empapado. Ella parpadeo mirándole, aún estaba furiosa pero había sido extraño, su estómago dolía aun.

—Hera —Mascullo entre dientes Zeus, miró sus manos, como si no entendiera que era lo que había pasado, podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos calientes y la ira aún dominarle.

**_-Ya -refunfuñé mientras me ponía en pie-. Yo tampoco quería..._**

—No, de verdad no quería —Aseguro Poseidón mirando el arroyo —Solo se dejó llevar por sus emociones, eso puede ser contraproducente en batalla —Miro a su muchacho de arriba abajo mientras se ponía de pie.

**_Thalia jadeaba de rabia._****_-¡Ya basta! -terció Quirón._**

—No podemos detener a sus padres cuando se ponen en esas, no creo que pueda detener el a sus hijos —Hestia miraba a sus hermanos, como ya hablaremos de esto. Ellos solo le vieron inocentes, no era culpa de ellos que justo sacaran esos lados de ellos, era culpa de la no-genética divina.

**_Pero ella blandió su lanza._****_-¿Quieres un poco, sesos de alga?_**

—¡No tengo sesos de alga! —Grito el pequeño Percy que estaba en los brazos de Orión, también molesto por todo. Aunque no se veía muy feroz con el casco cayendo sobre sus ojos.

—Claro que no —Aseguraron sus hermanos y evitaron mirar a la causante de ese apodo. Annabeth solo se sonrojó, ella lo decía con cariño, no era su intención —Ahora— decírselo como un insulto, u ofensa.

**_Que Annabeth me llamase a veces así estaba bien, o al menos ya me había acostumbrado, pero oírselo decir a Thalia no me sentó nada bien._**

El pequeño se asomó por encima del hombro buscando a la rubia —¡Princesa! —La rubia se sonrojó más mirándole —De ti si quiero apodos —Se río y se volvió a esconder.

Los demás comenzaron a molestar.

—Asalta cunas —Susurro Piper a su lado, ella se atoro con su propia saliva y su rostro no dejaba de estar rojo.

—¡Pipes! —Regaño a su amiga, esta río más igual que los demás.

Los hermanos de Percy en cambio reían de su carita roja y arrullaban, solo les importaba su felicidad. Y parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera ella, el corazón de él siempre le pertenecería, incluso en ese momento.

**_-¡Venga, tráela para aquí, cara de pino!_**

—Así que de ahí surgió el apodo —Annabeth suspiro, tendría una charla larga con esos dos.

**_Alcé mi espada, pero antes de que pudiera defenderme, Thalia dio un grito y al instante cayó un rayo del cielo que chisporroteó en su lanza, como si fuese un pararrayos, y me golpeó directamente en el pecho._**

Zeus una vez más había ido contra Hera, la vieron caer hacia atrás junto con Percy, lo que asustó a más de uno. Lo último que se imaginaban era que los hijos del Dios fueran como para rayos, algunos otros vieron a Jason y a Perseo que solo negaban con la cabeza. Lina Adara por su parte vio sus manos, aún era hija de Zeus ¿no? Tenía que ver si tenía al menos un poder de su padre divino. Seria después también.

Me desmoroné con estrépito. Noté olor a quemado y tuve la sensación de que era mi ropa.

**_-¡Thalia! -rugió Quirón-. ¡Ya basta!_**

—No lo va a conseguir —Negaron Demeter y Hestia mirando a sus hermanos, uno estaba desconcertado sin saber que había hecho, el otro se mostró algo avergonzado.

**_Me levanté y ordené al arroyo entero que se alzase. Cientos de litros de agua se arremolinaron para formar un enorme embudo helado._**

—Oh no —murmuraron más de uno mirando la gran ola que se formó.

Rachel por su parte volteó la cabeza, algo le dijo que lo hiciera. Sus manos cubrieron su boca, a lo lejos logró divisarla mucho antes que nadie.

**_-¡Percy! -suplicó Quirón._****_Estaba a punto de arrojárselo encima a Thalia cuando vi algo en el bosque. _**

Todos voltearon y lograron ver lo que Rachel ya había divisado hace unos segundos, algunos estaban aterrados, otros solo algo asqueados. Apolo por su parte olvido sus asesinatos, observaba con gran pena lo que venía por el campo.

**_Mi cólera y mi concentración se disolvieron al instante, y el agua cayó chorreando en el lecho del arroyo. Thalia se quedó tan pasmada que se volvió para ver qué estaba mirando._**

—Un juego aterrador —Chillo una hija de Venus apegándose a su amiga. Podían ver que los que estaban en el recuerdo y habían estado a lado de Quirón observaban aterrados la escena, aunque ellos no la apreciaban tanto como los del juego y sus ahora intrusos espectadores.

**_Alguien... algo se aproximaba. Una turbia niebla verdosa impedía ver de qué se trataba, pero cuando se acercó un poco más, todos los presentes -campistas y cazadoras por igual- ahogamos un grito._**

Lo mismo que los que observaban desde adentro y afuera, algunos ni querían que la niebla les toque.

—Es una verdadera lástima —Apolo se acercó un poco a la momia igual que Rachel.

—Pero descansará —Aseguro la pelirroja dando una caricia en el aire cerca de la mejilla de la momia.

—Pero ¿Por qué está aquí? —Pregunto Reyna —La otra vez solo dio profecías en su lugar ¿Por qué ahora "camino"? —

—Porque los de la profecía no iban a ir todos al ático y el que la escuchara probablemente no diría todo, seguro era necesario que la supieran entera, todos los involucrados —Apolo suspiro viendo a su antigua oráculo.

**_-No es posible -murmuró Quirón. Nunca lo había visto tan impresionado-. Jamás había salido del desván. Jamás._**

—Pues con Percy ahí, no debió impresionarse tanto —Aseguro un hijo de Iris que había oído que muchas cosas no pasaban hasta que llegó Percy.

**_Tal vez no. Sin embargo, la momia apergaminada que encarnaba al Oráculo avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta situarse en el centro del grupo. La niebla culebreaba en torno a sus pies, confiriéndole a la nieve un repulsivo tono verdoso._**

—No es tan repulsivo —Belerofonte miraba la nieve, no le parecía tan malo. Aquiles a su lado no le dejó tocar la nieve verde.

—Mejor no hacerlo, no vaya a ser que afecte en algo —Sugirió el rubio abrazando bien al castaño, este solo asintió se sentía cómodo entre sus brazos. No debía, pero lo hacía.

**_Nadie se atrevió a mover ni una ceja. Entonces su voz siseó en el interior de mi cabeza. Los demás podían oírla también, por lo visto, porque muchos se taparon los oídos._**

Más de uno cubrió sus oídos también. Hades vio a lo lejos su hijo estaba sentado con el tal Beckendorf, este lo cubría de la niebla y ayudaba a cubrir sus oídos, el dios sonrió, estaba tratando de proteger a su niño. Puede que la nueva generación de semidioses no se pareciera a otras anteriores.

**_«Soy el espíritu de Delfos -dijo la voz-. Portavoz de las profecías de Apolo Febo, que mató a la poderosa Pitón.»_**

—No doy autógrafos, al menos no gratis —Se alabó Apolo y los demás negaron con la cabeza.

**_El Oráculo me observó con sus ojos muertos. Luego se volvió hacia Zoë Belladona._****_«Acércate, tú que buscas, y pregunta.»_**

—Esto me dará pesadillas —Susurro Jason pasando sus manos por sus brazos, hasta que sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearle —Hey ¿Tienes miedo? —Percy pequeño se le había acercado, lo levantó en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza —No mires, todo estará bien —Cubrió su oído pegando su cabeza a su hombro, el niño se había quitado el casco y solo se sentía completamente a salvo en los brazos de Jason.

**_Zoë tragó saliva._****_-¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a mi diosa?_**

—Deberías quedarte ahí —Decía Artemisa mientras Orión le abrazaba, había dejado ir al pequeño porque lo sentía alterado mientras más lo retenía.

—Sabes que solo quiere que estés bien, eres muy importante para ella, para todos, para mi —Lo último lo susurró en su oído, a ella le dio un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, algo que solo el provocaba.

—Lo sé —Ella los movió un poco esquivando una flecha de Apolo. Mismo que se escapó de Hermes pero este ya lo abrazaba de nuevo.

**_La boca del Oráculo se abrió y dejó escapar un hilo de niebla verde. Vi la vaga imagen de una montaña, y a una chica en su áspera cima. Era Artemisa, pero cargada de cadenas y sujeta a las rocas con grilletes._**

Los dioses abrieron sus bocas con horror viendo la imagen. Orión solo abrazó más a Artemisa, pronto Apolo también lo hacía, sin pelearse con el otro. Ella solo cerró los ojos.

**_Permanecía de rodillas con las manos alzadas, como defendiéndose de un atacante, y parecía sufrir un gran dolor. _**

—No un atacante, un peso, uno muy grande —Poseidón miro a su hijo que ahora estaba en con el hijo de Júpiter ajeno a todo —Espero que no vaya a cargarlo —

—Tranquilo, cariño, seguro que no —Anfitrite trataba de calmarlo como siempre hacia, pero ni ella estaba así con esa imagen que les mostraban.

**_El Oráculo habló:_**

**_Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada, uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia, el azote del Olimpo muestra la senda, campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos, a la maldición del titán uno resistirá, y uno perecerá por mano paterna._**

—El azote del Olimpo —Murmuraron los dioses confirmando algo que venían pensando y no querían que suceda. Miraron a sus hijos ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron a tanto? ¡¿Cómo es que los dejaron expuestos a tanto peligro?! Debían hacer algo urgente. Puede que ellos quisieran que fueran héroes, pero sobre todo eran padres, sus padres, les dolían sus perdidas y en especial porque se podían evitar.

**_En medio de un silencio sepulcral, la niebla verde se replegó, retorciéndose como una serpiente, y desapareció por la boca de la momia._**

Así mismo la niebla se llevó toda la escena, el recuerdo se daba por terminado, las armaduras se desvanecieron, los asientos volvieron, igual los tronos y cada uno estaba en su lugar.

—Vaya visita que recibieron —Murmuró Apolo tomando el libro de su trono, Hermes aún le vigilaba.

—Una muy fea —Se quejo Zeus, aún se sentía adolorido y aporreado, al menos no estaba mojado, aunque sentía mucho frío como si lo estuviera. Maldito castigo.

—Tu y yo hablaremos, después —Le advirtió Annabeth a Thalia, esta pateo el suelo renegando.

—Eso fue hace años, Annabeth —Se quejó entre dientes, la otra le dio una mirada furtiva —Los dos acordamos no decirte —Si iba a caer, no seria sola.

—También hablaré con él —Aseguro ella yendo a su lugar y la otra renegó más mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Zoë se miró las manos, recordó con pena la escena. Artemisa se la quedo mirando, hubo algo que no entendía y veía a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, le debía algunas respuestas.

Teseo por alguna razón estaba entre los brazos de Perseo, mismo que se le pego demasiado, muy feliz de que aparecieran juntos. El quería mucho a Teseo.

—Bien, pero sigue Apolo, acabemos con esto —Exigió Dionisio mirando a su esposa que solo miraba sus manos perdida en pensamientos —¿Te encuentras bien? —Ella le sonrió y lo besó. Eso no lo calmaba pero como le gustaba.

**_El Oráculo se sentó en una roca y se quedó tan inmóvil como en el desván. Como si fuera a quedarse junto al arroyo cien años._**

—Bien, eso da por terminado el capítulo —Apolo puso el marcador en la hoja y los demás lo vieron ¿En serio ya había terminado? —¿Qué? Solo faltaba ese párrafo —Abrió y les mostro el libro.

—¿Ya terminó? —Pregunto el pequeño Percy despegándose recién del hombro del rubio.

—Si, Ya terminó —Jason le pasó las manos por las mejillas, algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado. Se había asustado con la momia —¿Quieres comer? —

—Si —El mismo paso sus manos con sus pequeños puños restregandoles —¿Me lees después? —

—Claro que él te va a leer —Aseguro Grover peinando su cabello —Así podrás dormir —

—Y hasta te cantara —Se metió Leo y el niño sonrió con emoción, Jason por su parte entró en shock.

—¿Por qué ten...? —No termino de preguntar que sintió un golpe en su costilla, cortesía de su novia.

—Te encantara como canta —Aseguro ella.

—¡Si! —El niño celebraba mientras el rubio sobaba su costado y miraba mal a sus "amigos" estaba reconsiderando el término con ellos.

—Vamos todos a comer —Hestia los apresuró, muchos ya habían salido excepto ellos.

Todos comenzaron a salir hacia el comedor, algunos aún tenían escalofríos de la momia y su singular paseo. Apolo por su parte de adueñó de Artemisa y miraba mal a Orión, ella tocaba suavemente la punta de su nariz y a veces su mejilla.

**_N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más en reviews._**

**_La administración Kleopever intentando volver a lo suyo y gracias por leer._**

**_Att: la administración Kleopever que los hama_**

**_22442 - 4168 = 18,274_**

**_Pd: Amenme uwur_**


	13. Cuento para dormir III

**_N/A: En la noche de ayer ya había terminado el capítulo, pero tengo tanta suerte que se me fue el internet._**

**_Lamento que tengan que esperar tanto porque publique, pero es que mi salud es un asco y en mi casa andan con el covid._**

**_att: la administración Kleopever_**

**_pd1: Disculpen los errores y horrores, la mayor parte lo escribí de madrugada más dormida que despierta._**

**_pd2: Ora si lean._**

Estaban sentados ya cada uno en su mesa, Percy estaba entre los rubios. Ellos tenían una pequeña disputa, Percy quería comer más postre que ensalada, ellos querían que coma más ensalada menos dulces y ninguno de los tres parecía ceder. Percy podía querer demasiado a su princesa, sentirse muy a salvo con el rubio, pero ninguno era su madre y no quería comerse las verduras.

—Vamos, si comes tanto pastel de noche te hará daño —Alegaba Jason, pero el niño solo seguía de brazos cruzados.

—Jason tiene razón, debes comer menos dulces —Annabeth alejo el pedazo de pastel de él y acerco una vez más la ensalada, Percy estaba enojado aún, su ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. El sueño ya no le estaba siendo agradable.

—¿Qué sucede? —Thalia había terminado de comer con las cazadoras y noto que Percy, Annabeth y Jason aún tenían inconvenientes con el pequeño niño.

—No quiere terminar la ensalada, pero si quiere más pastel —El rubio suspiro cansado. Thalia soltó una risita y el otro se la quedo mirando, ella se agachó, susurro algo al oído de Percy.

—¿En serio? —Thalia asintió con seriedad, los ojos de Percy estaban muy abiertos. Miro la ensalada y en menos de nada ya había terminado todo —¡Ya! —Miro a la chica, ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ahora ve a lavarte y a ponerte la pijama, Jason te leerá tu cuento después de eso —Decía Thalia, el niño asintió, salió corriendo al templo de su padre para hacer lo que ella decía.

—¿Cómo? —Fue la pregunta de los rubios, Thalia río con ganas.

—Hay un monstruo que se come a los niños desobedientes, supuse que no quería ser comido por este. Ataca especialmente a los que son desobedientes en sueños —Dijo ella con convicción y los otros dos rieron —Es el mismo que atacaba a Jason cuando no quería comer —Vio con cariño al rubio, este se sonrojó. Los demás soltaron un arrullo y una risita.

—Tu también deberías comer menos dulces, estas peor que Percy —Perseo regaño a Teseo, este solo termino de comer el pedazo de pastel que genia en su boca, no lo miro para nada y comenzó a comer la ensalada que había dejado de lado hacerñ rato. El hijo de Zeus se lo quedó mirando, al menos le estaba haciendo caso, a pesar que era bastante extraño que no le haya dicho ni una sola palabra en lo que iban de la cena —¿Estás molesto conmigo por algo? —

—No —Teseo termino de comer enseguida y se bebió el vaso de jugo —Me iré a dormir ahora, me esta doliendo la cabeza —Se retiro de la mesa con prontitud.

—Yo iré con él —Belerofonte se levanto de la mesa sin haber terminado de comer y salió detrás de su hermano. Aquiles que estaba a su lado solo se lo quedo mirando, quizá se habían cansado del captura a la bandera.

Tritón trataba de concentrarse en su plato, se repetía mentalmente que no debía importarle lo que suceda con los hijos de su padre, sus hermanos, estúpidos hermanos. Más estúpidos ahora que una parte de el, los reconocía como su familia. Era un asco eso de tener familia, te preocupabas por ellos, ver que nada les pase, dejo la cena a medio talle para salir de ahí. Sus padres se miraron entre sí preguntando si el otro sabía algo de lo que le pasaba.

—Bonita la familia marina ¿no? —Decía Chris mientras se sentaba a lado de Luke, mismo que había estado mirando hacia la mesa de Poseidón un rato. Dejo de hacerlo en cuanto el castaño habló.

—No los comprendo, no se comportan como creía —Fruncio el ceño y sobo un costado de su cabeza —Es extraño todo esto, se que tengo cosas por aprender, pero... —Sacudio su cabello con ambas manos, Chris solo río de esto.

—Bueno, tienes bastante tiempo, mientras sigas pensando en hacerlo y no desistas —Lo abrazo por los hombros, el otro suspiro. Al menos se había desahogado un poco, sus pensamientos se revolvian y casi podía oír una vez más la voz de Cronos, el sentimiento de tenerlo de vuelta dentro lo hacía temblar.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Luke? —Pregunto Thalia en confidencia a Annabeth mientras Jason intentaba recordar alguna canción de cuna, su amable hermana le recordó que debía cantar una a Percy.

—Lo haré en su momento, creo que aún está con la cabeza llena de cosas, no importa que diga que está listo para eso, no lo esta —Dijo con firmeza mirando al rubio que estaba con uno de sus hermanos y parecía tener un dolor de cabeza.

—Eso espero —Susurro para después mirar a Jason que tenia problemas con la canción —Te puedo ayudar con la canción, hay una que te gustaba mucho. Ella te la cantaba a veces —El rubio se quedó mirando a su hermana, Thalia muy pocas veces quería hablar de ella, casi ni la había mencionado cuando la volvió a ver en el campamento.

—Me serviría mucho —Le sonrió, ella le estuvo cantando la canción en voz baja. A él le dio un leve calor en el pecho, como si no fuera la primera vez que se la cantaban, que no era la primera vez que oía la canción. No recordaba la letra, pero el sentimiento de paz que le provocaba estaba. Eran en estos momentos que el quería recordar todo de cuando era un bebé, tener algo de esa familia de la cual no pudo ser parte como deseaba.

—¿Dónde está Percy? Ya quiero leer el cuento —Leo sonaba un poco exasperado mientras miraba de un lado a otro, Jason y Thalia que habían sido interrumpidos se le quedaron mirando, sus manos trabajaban pero no estaba concentrado en lo que hacia.

—Ya debe estar por venir, solo fue a lavarse y ponerse el pijama —El hijo de Júpiter miro hacia donde se había ido solo el pequeño. Se estaba tardando un poco.

—Bien, avisaré a los demás que nos podemos ir poniéndonos cómodos —El latino salió de ahí rápido, los Grace se miraron y luego hacia donde debería llegar Percy ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

El niño de siete años, se había bañado, cambiado, cepillado los dientes y revisaba animadamente su blanca sonrisa. Quería ya escuchar su cuento, esperaba estar cerca del final, aunque ya le estaba entrando el sueño, pero se repetía que no podía dormir sin su cuento.

—Sharpy —Llamaba a su tiburón por la habitación, no recordaba donde le había dejado, ya tenía su pequeña mochila sobre sus hombros, pero le faltaba su fiel peluche. —¡Sharpy! —

Se metió bajo la cama hasta alcanzar a su fiel amigo, luego salió de ahí con algo de dificultad y se encaminó hacia donde dejó a Jason. Le encantaba estar con el rubio, aunque insistiera mucho con los vegetales, el era un buen amigo. Un ruido se oyó entre los arbustos captando la pobre atención de Percy.

—¿Un suspiro? —Ladeo la cabeza, era curioso, si sus ojos no le fallaban acababa de ver un suspiro —¡Un suspiro azul! —Esta vez lo vio pasar rápido hacia el bosque, se dispuso a ir tras él. No todos los días veías un suspiro de tu color favorito en mitad de la noche y peor uno que se mueva —Ven aquí, ven aquí —Corrio unos cuantos metros detrás de él hasta que unos brazos le detuvieron.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Tritón lo sujetaba con fuerza en sus brazos, Percy lo vio molesto en un principio y luego a donde estaba el suspiro, este ya se había ido —Te llevare a que te lean tu cuento —Ahí él recordó su cuento.

—¡Si! ¡Cuento! —Olvido el suspiro de color azul que se había ido al bosque. El mensajero de los mares solo le hizo cosquillas mientras lo cargaba hasta dónde estaban el resto.

Más allá detrás de algunos árboles una cazadora de cabello castaño, maldecia entre dientes, su plan habría funcionado de no ser por la aparición de ese sujeto. Una oportunidad desperdiciada. A uno de sus lados, un rubio, voluntaria, o involuntariamente, estaba cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda. Una parte de él se negaba a seguir con el plan, la otra parte seguía con indecisión.

—Anda, ve con Jason —Tritón soltó a Percy que corrió a los brazos del rubio.

—Es un precioso niño ¿verdad? —Poseidón sonrió ante el leve gruñido de su hijo, que después esquivó la mirada.

—Ay, está volviendo a ser lo que era —Anfitrite colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras veía a Tritón alejarse.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Pregunto el mensajero de los mares a una semidiosa, no tan semidiosa. Atenea se lo quedó mirando, recordaba vagamente haber tenido relación alguna con él, pero ¿Por qué había escondido tanto esos recuerdos? En su cabeza de diosa existía información basta, tanta como la misma tierra, sin embargo alguna de esta solo le había bloqueado, entre esa la de Tritón.

—Si, no veo el problema —El otro asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Atenea le vio de reojo, era verdad Tritón se parecía físicamente a su padre, pero en cuanto actitud era diferente. Ahora es cuando deseaba tener el acceso a esos recuerdos bloqueados.

—Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí —Percy abría con entusiasmo el libro mientras se sentaba en las piernas del rubio y señalaba la página que seguía.

—Se ve precioso en pijamas —Arrullaron algunas hijas de Afrodita, era verdad el pequeño Percy era una monada con su pijama enteriza de unicornio.

—Necesito una foto de esas también —Señalo Hazel mientas con su mano sacudía a Leo para que tome la foto.

—Voy, voy —El latino saco su aparato y comenzó a tomar fotos, Percy después de unas cuantas comenzo a taparse el rostro —Pagaran bien por estas —

—Leo, creo que has molestado al niño —Frank señaló que Percy le veía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Esa vale oro —Encendio de nuevo el aparato pero esta vez fue detenido por Jason antes de que tomara fotos.

—No es momento Leo —Advirtió el rubio, el suelo estaba sacudiendose levemente.

—¡Hay que oír la historia! —Piper atrajo la atención a ella, no quería que maten a su amigo. Percy la quedo mirando.

—Si, empecemos de una vez —Annabeth comenzó a leer lo que decía el libro. Eso distrajo a Percy.

**_Estaba en una esquina entre el zoológico de mascotas y el estanque: un carro de oro grande y rojo, atado a cuatro caballos negros. Hubiera sido hermoso si todas las fotos que tenía no vieran mostrado a la gente muriendo en forma dolorosa._**

—Es la mejor parte de vehículo —Se alabo así mismo Ares apareciendo junto con Afrodita que sonreía encanta mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor —Hestia suspiro —Pero supongo que están bien para el Dios de la guerra después de todo —Ares le sonrió a su tía, por eso y más la amaba, ella lo aceptaba tal como era.

**_Los caballos estaban echando fuego por las narices. _**

Poseidón negó con la cabeza, no debió dejar que su sobrino combinara a dicho animal con sus poderes. Ares por su parte sonreía mucho, como le gustaba que hicieran eso, los hacía ver más fiero de lo que eran, más aguerridos y eso asustaba a los enemigos.

**_Familias con cochecitos caminaban por delante del carro, como si no existiera. _**

—¿Por qué no pueden ver los caballos que echan fuego? —Percy miro a Annabeth esperando una respuesta.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, es por la niebla, pero aquí en el libro tu te das cuenta de eso —Ella sonrió viendo el entusiasmo del niño —Ahora deja que lea como te das cuenta de ello —El niño asintió con firmeza.

**_Supongo que la niebla debería ser muy fuerte a su alrededor, porque el único camuflaje del carro era una nota escrita a mano pegada a una de las riendas de los_****_Caballos que decía: VEHÍCULO OFICIAL DEL ZOO. _**

—Seguro los mortales veían un carro común o algo, estúpidos mortales —Masculló Hefestos ¿Cómo se atrevían a comparar su trabajo? Porque esa carroza era su trabajo, con uno de esos cacharros construidos en masa. Él sabía que fue uno de sus hijos el inventor del auto, pero los de esos tiempos, ya solo eran burdas réplicas de su trabajo, algunas hasta con defectos.

—Hefestos —Hestia se lo quedo mirando, el herrero alzó la mirada de su trabajo y ella señaló con la cabeza al niño. Este estaba mirando fijamente al Dios.

—Estúpido no es una buena palabra —Contesto el pequeño —Mamá dice que no hay que decirla, porque lástima sentimientos —El dios hizo una mueca y asintió —Como los míos —Susurro muy bajito recostandose contra el pecho del rubio. Los dos rubios no entendieron todo lo que dijo, sin embargo lo intuían. Annabeth siguió leyendo, ya hablarían con él.

**_"¿Dónde están Fobos y Deimos?" murmuró Clarisse tomando su espada. Yo no podía verlos en ningún lugar, pero esto tenía que ser una trampa. _**

—Si trata con esos dos, es claro que es una trampa —Sono la boca un hijo de Mercurio y algunos le dieron la razón. Después de todo eran, el miedo y el pánico, en persona por así decirlo. Ellos sabían que no le harían tan fácil el escaparse con el auto.

**_Me concentré en los caballos. Por lo general, les puedo hablar a los caballos, ya que mi padre Poseidón los había creado. _**

—¿Puedo hablar con caballos? —Interrumpio Percy casi arrebatando el libro de las manos de Annabeth, esta río por ello —Wow —

—Si, puedes hablar con caballos y con seres marinos —Los ojos de Percy brillaban. Nico se lo quedó mirando ¿Él se habría visto tan iluso cuando tenía diez años? Esperaba que no, frunció el ceño mirando su mano. Will sostenía la mano del azabache.

Will Solace había hecho un canje, cambio una adorable foto de Nico Di Angelo de diez años —Sólo una— Por tener el derecho a preocuparse por su salud, por la obediencia de Nico por lo menos hasta que suba de peso y por sostener su mano. Lo último era un deseo egoísta del rubio, no iba a mejor el estado de salud físico del hijo de Hades, pero como afectaba al emocional, solo que Will no estaba enterado de esto último.

Nico miró al rubio solo unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada ¿Qué le pasaba con este? No podía enamorarse, aún se negaba a hacerlo, solo le iba a traer malas cosas, no quería arrastrarlo a eso. Pero aún así, no rechazó nada de lo que pidió Will en la cena a cambio de la foto. Nico también pudo usar sus poderes para hacerse de la foto, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando del pago de Will, obteniendo algo a más de la foto de su versión de diez años. Lo que era una venganza desde su perspectiva, con esa sonrisa ingenua, esas esperanzas y esa ilusión, ahora todo muerto, de ese pequeño niño que solo quería tener a su familia cerca mientras está le dejaba de lado.

**_Oigan, dije, "lindos caballos respira fuego", vengan aquí." _**

Poseidón, su esposa y Tritón hicieron una mueca, no creían que le vaya a contestar de la mejor manera. Puede que fueran equinos, pero dudaban de que llegaran a ser amables como lo eran los pegasos.

—Caballos con fuego por la nariz —A Harley le brillaban los ojos mientras pensaba en nuevas maneras de tortur... ejem, maneras de realizar juegos con los campistas, eso. Comenzó a anotar sus ideas en una libreta, los demás que lo conocían un poco se alejaron sutilmente, ese niño no era muy tranquilo que digamos y solo tenía nueve años, no querían ver como era de más grande.

**_Uno de los caballos relinchaba con desdén. Yo podía comprender sus_****_pensamientos, todos de hecho. Él me llamó con algunos nombres que no puedo repetir. _**

—Parece que algunos aprendieron bien de sus dueños —Afrodita se río ligeramente con su amante, est estaba muy feliz de las enseñanzas que les había dado.

—Bueno, el dios de la guerra es su dueño, no se podía esperar menos de ellos —Hizo una mueca Katie, pensaba que la gente no debería insultar y menos unos animales, aunque al menos a los animales solo ciertos semidioses les entendían, a ellos se les pasaba.

**_"Voy a tratar de conseguir las riendas", dijo Clarisse. "Los caballos me conocen. Cúbreme". _**

—Ella huele a guerra, así que puede que la traten mejor —Se encogió de hombros Hermes mirando a Apolo que estaba haciendo rabiar a Artemisa, desde la cena estaba haciendo eso.

—¡Basta! ¡No necesito que me cuides! —Estallo la diosa de la Luna antes de desaparecer en un resplandor plateado. Apolo solo se cruzó de brazos disgustado por ser dejado de ese modo.

—Solo quería que me dejara vigilarla en sus cacerías y todo el tiempo desde mi auto cuando se esta de noche —El Dios bufo, no comprendía que estaba mal con querer cuidar a su hermana, los demás dioses solo negaron con la cabeza.

Orión solo miro al cielo sonriendo, se notaba que ella no cambiaría. Nunca que había agradado que su hermano se preocupe de lo que hacia, o dejaba de hacer, entendía que era su familia, que se preocupara no estaba mal, sin embargo Apolo exageraba, era una diosa y tenía obligaciones, no podía estar todo el día en un lugar a salvo por favor.

**_No estaba seguro de lo que significaba cúbreme la espalda, pero no le quitaba los ojos, conforme Clarisse se acercaba al carro. Ella caminaba de puntitas hacia los caballos. _**

—Eso, tiene que ser sigilosa —Murmuró Travis antes de abrazar de sorpresa a Katie, haciendo que grite y que todos le miren.

—¿Qué hacen? —Pregunto Percy morandoles y dejando de prestar atención a su cuento.

—Pues se están dando cariño y afecto —Comento con una sonrisa Afrodita mirando a los chicos que se sonrojaron mucho. Demeter solo los miro sobando el puente de su nariz, Hermes le alzaba pulgares a su hijo.

—Ah —Fue la respuesta de Percy mirando a los chicos, ahora preguntándose porque estaban rojos, decidió no tentar a su suerte haciendo más preguntas. A veces la gente se molestaba cuando hacía demasiadas preguntas. Se frotó uno de sus ojos con su puño, lucia adorable pareciendo un unicornio azul.

—¿Ya te está dando sueño? —Pregunto Piper, Percy la miro y negó con la cabeza, a pesar que era notorio que si que tenia sueño. Annabeth siguió leyendo.

**_Se quedó inmóvil, cuando pasó una señora con una niña de 3 años de edad. La niña sólo dijo: "ponis con llamas." _**

—Que linda —Mencionaron algunos, los ponis eran peligrosos si, pero oír que una niña los viera y llamara ponis, se les hacai tierno.

**_"No seas tonta, Jessie," dijo la madre con voz aturdida. "Eso es el vehículo oficial del Zoológico". _**

—Mortales —Soltaron con desprecio algunos de los presentes, con comentarios como esos es que le quitaban la imaginación a los niños y les obligaban a ver las cosas como otros querían.

**_La niña intentó protestar, pero la madre le cogía la mano y siguió caminando. _**

—Mortal estúpida —Mascullo un hijo de Marte entre dientes, los que no pertenecían al mundo mitológico siempre solían ser así, muy incrédulos y solían tildar de locos a los que si veían a ese mundo, lo que hacía más difícil la labor para los semidios ¿Cómo protegias a quién se te hacía detestable? Era complicado.

**_Clarisse se acercó al carro. Su mano estaba a seis pulgadas del carro, cuando los caballos se molestaron, y comenzaron a relinchar y respirar llamas. _**

—No la dejarían tan fácil nunca —Bufo Mark hijo de Ares, recordaba su propia travesía con ellos y el castigo por casi no conseguir devolver la carroza. Cargo un olor putrefacto por semanas después de aquellos, lindos hermanos inmortales que tenían.

**_Fobos y Deimos aparecieron en el carro, los dos ahora vestían una armadura de batalla color negra como la de la serpiente. _**

A Ares ya le olía a batalla, lo que atraía toda su atención y Afrodita parecía encantada con eso, hasta que sus ojos viajaran hacia sus hijos. Drew, estaba al parecer quitándole algo a alguna de sus hermanas, esta trataba de recuperarlo.

—Solo damelo Drew, es mío —La chica con frenillos trataba de que la otra le diera un cuaderno.

—Sólo voy a verlo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacer? Ni que tuvieras algo interesante de verdad aquí —Drew se río de la otra mientras estiraba su mano y la otra trataba de atrapar el pequeño cuaderno.

—Arruinarlos, siempre lo haces Drew —Replico la chica viendo con furia a la otra. Afrodita suspiro, su hija no entendía que no tenía que tratar mal a sus hermanos.

—Les doy mi detalle de la moda, algo que a ti te falta Valentina —Justifico Drew bajando el libro —Ejemplo este es horrible, a este le falta más rosa, a este uh es un asco —Se río mientras usaba un bolígrafo rosa y tachaba los dibujos y diseños del libro, haciendo siempre a un lado a la otra.

—Eso no esta bien Drew —Regaño Afrodita llegando a lado de ellas de la nada, porque esa discusión estaba interrumpiendo todo. La asiática se la quedo mirando —Devuelve el libro ahora —La chica lo entrego, Afrodita hizo un movimiento de mano, los rayones desaparecieron en un instante —Mereces un castigo cariño —Miro con pena a su hija —Hasta que entiendas que debes tratar mejor a los demás, estarás sin poderes, serás una mortal —Suspiro mientras de Drew salía un humo de color dorado con rosa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Grito ella comenzando a desesperarse mientras todo el vapor dorado con rosa quedaba atrapado en un pequeño frasco.

—No te estoy causando un daño, así que no estoy yendo contra el juramento que he realizado —Miro a todas partes mientras su hija chillaba y berreaba cosas que no lograba entender —Sigamos con la lectura —Con tristeza se volvió a sentar con Ares.

—Ella te entenderá —Susurro el dios de la guerra abrazando a su amante y besando un costado de su cabeza, ella asintió aún viendo como su hija lloraba por su castigo.

**_Fobos sonrió, sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante. La cara de susto de Deimos se veía aún más horrible de cerca. _**

—Mis hijos son hermosos —Afrodita se quejó como si lo de hace un momento no hubiese pasado. Ella sabía como guardar sus emociones.

—Vista de madre, supongo —Susurro una hija de Hermes, esta estaba cerca de Hera. Ella no la miro ni nada, solo desvió un poco la vista hacia su hijo, Hefestos, ella no tenía esa "vista de madre" su hijo era horrible.

"**_¡La caza ha comenzado!" -Fobos gritó. Clarisse se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando _**azotó los caballos y el carro venia directamente hacia mí.

—¡Si! —Celebraron los hijos de Ares/Marte, algunos rodaron los ojos. Percy en cambio los vio con el ceño fruncido, se estaba durmiendo pegado al rubio, pero el ruido no le dejaba.

**_Me gustaría decirte que hice algo heroico, como ponerme de pie enfrente de los furiosos caballos respira fuego, sólo con mi espada._**

Clarisse soltó una carcajada, en el momento no había podido hacerlo, sin embargo ahora podía hacerlo. La cara de Percy en esa ocasión había sido para recordar, no todos los días podías verle aterrado por caballos. Lo malo es que estaba segura que ella también puso esa cara, bueno, Percy no estaba para reírse de eso.

Recordar que Percy no estaba le quitó la risa, ese granuja se las pagaría cuando llegara, lo iba a golpear hasta cansarse en cuanto pudiera. Chris a su lado vio los cambios de ánimo y sabiamente no dijo nada, solo siguió a lado de Luke.

**_La verdad es que corrí. Salté por_****_encima de un cubo de basura y una valla de exhibición, pero no había manera de poder escapar del carro. _**

Algunos se rieron de lo que decía en el libro, el pequeño Percy solo hacía una mueca medio preocupado por su yo del libro, aunque luego dejó de poner atención a sus risas, se apegó al rubio buscando calor. El sueño ganaba terreno.

**_Se estrelló justo detrás de mí, destrozando todo por su_****_paso._****_"Percy, ¡cuidado!" Clarisse gritó, como si necesitara que alguien me lo dijese._**

—No debi preocuparme por él —Clarisse rodó los ojos.

—¿Te precuoaste por Percy? Awwww, seguro el querra saber esto —Connor estaba tentando a la muerte. Clarisse lo vio como si pudiera hacer que su cabeza estalle con solo una mirada, ella solo se movió un centímetro mientras el otro ya salía corriendo.

—¡Acabalo princesa guerrera! —Alantaba Chris desde su lugar, Ares se lo quedo mirando mientras gruñía, pero no le dijo nada. Hermes solo se reía de su hijo, no estaba preocupado para nada de su salud. Al menos no estaba demostrando estarlo.

**_Salté y aterricé en una isla rocosa en medio de la exhibición de las nutrias._**

—Excelente lugar para ir a parar, las cositas tiernas con las cositas tiernas —Murmuró Annabeth molestando al pequeño Percy, el pequeño río cuando ella le hizo cosquillas.

—No soy tierno —Se quejo con un puchero, su capucha con un cuerno le cayó sobre uno de sus ojos.

—Awwww, claro que eres tierno —Annabeth comenzó a darle besos en las mejillas. Los demás arrullaron y se oyeron clicks de cámaras, lo que hizo que la rubia le dejara. —Seguire leyendo —Miro a Leo con ganas asesinas y a todos aquellos que parecían querer copia de las fotos de Percy.

Thalia se guardo algo en su bolsillo sin que lo note nadie y le guiñó un ojo a Leo, este se llevo la mano al bolsillo tratando de lucir inocente.

**_Convoqué una columna de agua del lago y rocié a los caballos, extinguiendo sus llamas temporalmente y dejándolos confusos y estaban confundidos._**

Poseidón sonrió de la astucia de su hijo, Ares solo gruño apretando los puños. Maldito chiquillo de Poseidón, era astuto el condenado. Miro a la versión pequeña del muchacho, solo que tuvo que retirar la vista enseguida porque la familia del niño le estaba mirando.

**_Las nutrias no estaban muy contentas conmigo. Se removieron y me gruñeron, así que pensé que sería mejor salir de su isla, antes de que unos enloquecidos mamíferos acuáticos me persiguieran._**

—Normal, estaba en su hábitat —Travis miraba a su hermano trepar por un árbol tratando de escapar de la lanza de Clarisse —¡Dale con todo! ¡Rompe la rama! —

—¿No deberías apoyar a tu hermano? —Miranda veía a Connor que había caído de la rama siendo agarrado por una pierna mientras Clarisse sonreía.

—Nah, me la debía de en casa robarse mis ahorros —Se encogió de hombros, su hermano gritaba por ayuda en el fondo.

**_Corrí mientras Fobos maldecía e intentaba mantener a sus caballos bajo control. _**

—Al no ser el dueño, les cuesta un poco más —Justifico Dioniso con aburrimiento mirando a su esposa que seguía callada y miraba a Atenea de vez en cuando, hasta que Tritón se la quedo mirando.

Atenea se percató de que él desvió la mirada y miro en la dirección que el estuvo observando, no dio exactamente con quién deseaba porque ¿Qué razón tendría Tritón para mirar a Dionisio y a Quirón? Quizá quería jugar con ellos, no sería de extrañar que con las cosas tan tranquilas como estaban los dioses se relajaran. A veces lo hacían incluso en media guerra. Dejo el asunto, luego pensaría en ello.

**_Clarisse aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar en la espalda de Deimos justo cuando iba levantando su jabalina. _**

Los de Ares/Marte y Atenea aprobaron la acción de la chica, ella tenía que tomar la oportunidad cuando se le presentara.

Así mismo opinaba Lina Adara que miraba de reojo desde entre sus compañeras al niño de Poseidón, que estaba bostezando. Aún estaba molesto por haber perdido la oportunidad, todo por ese maldito mensajero del mar, pero ya encontraría otra, como que era un hijo de Zeus. Aunque no lo era en ese momento, pero se entendía.

**_Ambos salieron disparados del carro dando tumbos._****_Podía oír a Deimos y a Clarisse comenzar a luchar espada con espada, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme porque Fobos iba tras mí de nuevo. _**

—Y ahí va otro dios contra él —Anfitrite suspiro preocupada mirando a su esposo, este le sonreía a Percy que estaba recostado contra el rubio, sus ojitos se iban poniendo pesados.

—Nada le pasará —Aseguro el Dios de los mares, Anfitrite suspiro de nuevo. Se notaba que él seguía pensando en uno y mil planes donde nadie iba a tocar a su niño.

**_Me apresuré hacia el acuario con el carro justo detrás de mí._****_"¡Hey, Percy! -se burló Fabos. "¡Tengo algo para ti!" _**

—Ya lo tiene —Aquiles mordió su lado, el chico le agradaba y oír que el miedo mismo estaba por atraparlo, no era agradable. Y más cuando tu mejor amigo, Belerofonte, no estaba para ser tu apoyo, o él el suyo. Pero bueno, ya lo vería después.

**_Miré hacia atrás y vi el carro fundiéndose, los caballos convirtiéndose en acero y_****_uniéndose como dos figuras de acero arrugándose. _**

Más de uno hizo una mueca ante eso ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando al carro del Dios? El dios por otra parte estaba en el borde de su asiento, gustaba de las transformaciones de su carroza, Afrodita solo negaba con la cabeza. Ares no era el único emocionado con eso, Hefestos también lo estaba, porque después de todo el había construido ese vehículo.

**_El carro se transformó en una caja_****_de metal negro con unas cintas de metal, un cañón y una torrecilla._**

—Un tanque, impresionante —Alabo Cecil mirando el libro que leía Annabeth y luego a un lado donde venía Clarisse arrastrando a su hermano por el pie, lo dejo a lado de Travis bajo la atenta mirada de todos y se fue a sentar.

—¿Qué? ¿Alguien más quiere probar mi lanza? —Le gruño la chica a todos que le miraban, la mayoría apartó la mirada aterrados —Eso pensé —Escupio a un lado y se sentó en su lugar.

—Es bellísima —Chris estaba encantado mirando a su novia, que estaba sudada, enlodada, con sangre no propia encima y con una expresión osca en el rostro. Luke miró a su hermano como si estuviera loco, quizá lo que él le hiciera —ya se temía que algo le hizo— le afectó la cabeza ¿En serio la veía hermosa? El amor si que estaba ciego.

**_Un tanque. Lo reconocí por un informe de Investigación que tenía que hacer para la clase de historia. _**

—Al menos hace la tarea, o piensa en ella —Malcolm se recostó contra el asiento ya se estaba durmiendo, este día había sido algo cansado. Todos comenzaban a recogerse en sus asientos.

**_Fobos estaba sonriéndome desde lo alto del tanque de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._****_"¡Di patata!", dijo._****_Rodé hacia un lado cuando disparó._****_KA-BOOOOM! _**

—¡Annabeth! —Gritaron todos después del ruido que hizo ella al leer, sonrió inocente, en especial viendo como Percy estaba riendo por como saltaron los demás. Él tenía los oídos cubiertos por Jason, la rubia le había dado una señal de hacerlo.

—Sus caras —El niño seguía riendo con diversión desde los brazos de Jason y aplaudía. El rubio le revolvió el cabello bajando su capucha. Annabeth decidió seguir leyendo.

**_Un quiosco de souveniers explotó, enviando animalitos de peluche,_****_vasos de plástico y cámaras desechables en todas direcciones._**

—Desperdicio de mercadería —Se quejó Connor abriendo su único ojo bueno, su hermano le estaba dando ambrosía con ayuda de Justin.

—Si, seria mejor que no hables —Decía el moreno terminando de vendar la mano del hijo de Hermes, paso un algodón con alcohol por la boca ensangrentada del chico haciendo que grite de dolor.

—Tu te lo buscaste, has molestado a Clarisse mucho en estos días —Miranda le limpiaba la frente del barro y las hojas.

—Y yo que tu, no me reiría. También has fastidiado a Clarisse —Murmuró Katie a Travis que se reía de su hermano, este se tensó ante sus palabras y miro a la hija de Ares, que alegre afilaba la punta de su lanza. El hijo de Hermes tragó saliva.

**_Mientras Fobos iba acomodando su arma, me puse de pie y me sumergí en el acuario. _**

—¡No! —Ares se contuvo de maldecir porque su tía le estaba mirando, los hijos de Poseidón y el mismo Dios sonreían. Atenea sonrió viendo a Tritón hacerlo, le daba algo verlo feliz, como si fuera la primera vez en muchi tiempo que le volvía a ver de esa forma ¿Por qué?

**_Quería rodearme de agua. Eso siempre aumentaba mi poder. Además, era posible que el carro de Fobos no pudiera entrar por la puerta. Por supuesto, si tiraba de la puerta_****_abajo… _**

—Esto se pondrá bueno —Chris hijo de Marte estaba al borde del asiento, su amiga Ana solo negaba con la cabeza, estaba peor que niño. Ni siquiera los niños presentes estaban como él y los demás hijos de la guerra.

**_Corrí a través de habitaciones bañadas por una extraña luz azul desde los tanques de peces. Peces de colores, peces payaso, y todas esas anguilas me quedaban mirando mientras iba pasando. _**

—Pobres animales —Se lamentaron algunos, entre ellos Percy que hizo un puchero.

—Tranquilo, algunos son muy felices en ese lugar, porque en mar abierto ya no pueden estar —Calmo Thalia al niño, este la miro y asintió, aunque no por eso se le quitaba la pena de esos peces encerrados.

**_Podía oír sus pequeños susurros en mi mente, ¡El hijo del dios del mar! ¡El hijo del dios del mar! es genial cuando eres una celebridad para los calamares. _**

—Es más genial porque eres una celebridad para todos en el fondo del mar —Aseguro Poseidón mirando a su hijo, este se sonrojó, estaba seguro que su yo del libro no decía que de verdad fuera genial, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

**_Me detuve al final del acuario escuché. No oía nada. Y Después... Broom, Broom._**

—Annabeth, deja de hacer eso —Piper se quejó, la rubia le señaló su costado, el pequeño reía de los saltos que dieron nuevamente.

—Es adorable, no me puedo molestar con él —Hazel le sonreía al pequeño Percy mientras este intentaba calmarse y el rubio lo acomodaba en sus piernas.

—Te molestarias si fuera rubio, ojos azules y se llamará Octavian —Susurro Frank y Hazel hizo una mueca.

—A ese mejor no nombrarlo —Hizo un mohín, pero ahora que su novio le había mencionado le vio de reojo. Ese rubio estaba muy quieto ¿En qué estaría pensando?

**_Era un diferente tipo de motor. Miré con incredibilidad mientras Fobos aparecía conduciendo una Harley-Davidson. _**

Algunos silvaron, vaya que esa carroza tenía estilo al transformarse. Ares sonrió con arrogancia ante su moto.

**_Había visto esa motocicleta antes: estaba decorada con flamas en su motor, con Fundas de escopetas, su asiento de cuero que parecía piel humana. Era la misma Moto que Ares había montado cuando lo conocí, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que era sólo otra forma de su carro de guerra. _**

—Claro que era eso, no podría transportarme en otra cosa que no fuera eso —Los ojos de Ares llameaban, el fuego en ellos quemaba sus lentes de sol. Percy no lo miro pero sabia que le estaba mirando.

—¿Por qué el me mira? —Pregunto en voz baja a Jason, este miro a quienes estaba mirando a Percy.

—Porque es un primo al que no le agradas demasiado —Contesto acomodando al niño para que no pudieran verle demasiado el rostro, Percy solo asintió y se dejó pegar más al cuerpo del rubio, estaba tibio.

**_"Hola, perdedor", dijo Fobos, sacando una enorme espada de su vaina. "Es tiempo de asustarse."_**

—El peor temor de Percy —Susurro Poseidón con aire sombrío, no sabia si de verdad quería saber cuál era el peor temor de su hijo en ese entonces. No quería pensar en la carga emocional que estaba llevando y que le creaba miedos, todo por ser su hijo.

**_Levanté mi espada, decidido a darle en la cara, pero luego los ojos de Fobos eran más brillantes que antes y cometí el error de verlos. _**

—Ya cayó —Perseo no estaba seguro de querer saber el temor de su tocayo.

—El temor de Percy —Hylla trataba de recordar el momento en que Percy estuvo con las Amazonas, tener a otro Perseo entre sus filas no estaría mal, así que juntarse con el hijo de Zeus estaba en sus prioridades ahora. Se veía que era bueno, lo que le haría cooperativo, además era hijo del ex rey del Olimpo, todavía mejor. Por un momento olvido en lo que pensaba inicialmente, lo de hacer esclavo a Perseo estaba ganando terreno.

**_De repente me encontraba en un lugar diferente. _**

—¿De verdad será necesario saber su peor temor? —Se preguntaba Bianca, ella no querría que supieran cual era su peor temor, además con eso de que algunos no querían al chico. Miro a su pequeño hermano, si a ella le preguntaran cuál era su peor miedo, a que le temía más, ella podría contestar con facilidad: A ser odiada por mi hermano menor, estar sin su madre y quedarse completamente sola. Sabia que contaba con las cazadoras, pero de nada servía si su verdadera familia sanguínea le odiaba y no encontraba modo de disculparse por todo lo que había hecho. Ella no deseaba que los demás sepan eso, no creía que Percy querría que lo supieran.

**_Yo estaba en mitad del Campamento Mestizo, mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo, y estaba envuelto en llamas. _**

A más de uno se le seco la garganta, ya no había sonrisas en ningún rostro ahora que comenzaba esa descripción.

**_El bosque estaba en llamas. De las cabañas sobresalía humo. Las columnas Griegas del pabellón estaban derrumbadas y la casa grande era una ruina humeante._**

Comenzaron a abrazarse entre sí, más de uno estaba compartiendo el mismo temor de Percy de trece años, porque así es como iba a terminar todo en el campamento si no paraban la guerra.

**_Mis amigos estaban de rodillas suplicándome a mí. Annabeth, Grover, todos los demás campistas. ¡Sálvanos, Percy! se lamentaban. ¡Toma una decisión! _**

Thalia se tensó, sintió una culpa demasiado grande en su interior, apretó los puños. Sintió que ella ocasionó eso, era su culpa que de verdad él haya cargado con eso, de que las vidas de los demás hayan dependido de Percy, si ella no hubiese huido con las cazadoras, si ella hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para resistir todo. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en los hubiera, eso no servía, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora cargaría con eso por dentro.

**_Me quedé paralizado. Éste fue el momento que más había temido siempre: la Profecía que se supone que venía cuando cumpliese 16 años. El de tomar una decisión para salvar o destruir el monte Olimpo. _**

Zeus miró al niño que estaba esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos entre los brazos de su hijo, era increíble cuán irresponsables podían ser los dioses, el mismo se incluía. Ahora que lo veía desde el mundo semidiós, sus manos no se sentían fuertes, tenía imperfecciones, cosas en las que estaba seguro que era malo, no era muy fuerte ¿Entonces porque les encargaban esas cosas a los semidioses? Era como si desearan que murieran... Estaba mal, no debía pensar en eso, los semidioses les servían, era su deber por ser sus hijos, estaba bien enviarlos a hacer esos mandados.

**_Ahora el momento estaba ahí, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. El campamento estaba ardiendo. Mis amigos me miraban y pedían ayuda. Mi corazón latió con fuerza._**

Annabeth tuvo que detenerse, leer la carga emocional que tuvo y tiene su novio, era algo abrumador. Percy nunca demostraba físicamente esa carga, solo les sonreía, daba lo mejor de sí, se enfurecia a veces, sin embargo nunca les dejaba saber que estaba mal. Y si lo hacía, era por breves momentos. Debían tener una seria charla sobre todo esto.

**_No me podía mover. ¿Qué pasa si hago las cosas mal? _**

Will hizo una mueca, pensaba que tal vez eso era lo que tanto hacía que Percy tuviera pesadillas. Lo que estaba mal, porque afectaba a su estado mental ¿Seguiría soñando con cosas como esta con la nueva profecía? ¿O es que la carga habría aumentado? Bajo los hombros y miro al suelo, todos apostaban a que los siete lo lograrían, que ellos vencerian, pero más que nada a que Percy una vez más volvería ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si moría en el tártaro? ¿Y si la última vez que le vieron en persona fue hace meses cuando desapareció? El rubio comenzó a pensar en que ¿Qué derecho tenía de llamarse amigo de Percy si apenas había cruzado palabras con él en batalla y en el campamento? ¿Qué derecho tenían todos al pedir que los siete le salven?

—Will ¿estás bien? —Nico lo hizo volverse, solo asintió, el otro le quedó mirando.

Will detallaba con sus ojos el rostro de Nico ¿Qué derecho tenía a amar a Nico? Apenas y lo conocía, solo sabía algunos de sus gustos y disgustos, lo había estado mandando estos días, pero no le daba derecho a que lo ame, o a ser amado. Tenia que hacer más por Nico, si de verdad quería tener algo con él. Y también algo por Percy, después de todo a el le agradecía que Nico llegara al campamento y que gracias a su decisión siguieron con vida después de lo de Cronos, lo que que daba oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con el hijo de Hades.

**_Entonces oí las voces de los peces del acuario: ¡Hijo del dios del mar! ¡Despierta! _**

—Peces idiotas —Mascullo Ares, creía que su hijo pudo ganar, si no fuera por esos peces. Poseidón en cambio suspiro aliviado, le dolía saber la carga de su hijo y que todo esto era solo por ser su hijo.

—Él estará bien mi señor —Susurraba Anfitrite mientras acariciaba su mano intentando calmarlo, el dios solo asintió.

**_De pronto sentí el poder del océano alrededor de mí otra vez, cientos de litros de agua salada, miles de peces tratando de llamar mi atención. _**

—Menos mal —Orión sonrió aliviado de que su hermano pudiera salir de aquello, aunque miro al templo de su padre ¿Esos dos se habrían dormido, o estarían solo torturandose por cosas que podían arreglar con solo hablar?

**_Yo no estaba en el campamento. Ésta era una ilusión. Fobos me estaba mostrando mi miedo más_****_profundo. _**

—Uno muy malo —Murmuró Clarisse alzando su lanza para verla mejor, aún recordaba bien ese día y sin que lo leyeran, saber que Percy le tenía consideración le había hecho sentir importante. Hasta esos días, ella se había considerado como alguien sin importancia en la vida de los demás, pero luego de eso no lo hizo más.

**_Parpadeé, y vi que la hoja de Fobos estaba bajando hacia mi cabeza._**

Poseidón miró con reproche a los padres de Fobos, Afrodita sonrió dulcemente, Ares solo se encogió de hombros, el nuevo rey solo negó con la cabeza. Con esos padres era de esperar que usaran esos trucos para acabar con sus enemigos.

**_Alcé Contracorriente y bloqueé el golpe justo antes de que me cortase los dedos._**

—Por poco —Murmuró Polux sonando sus manos como si fuera a él a quien estuvieron por cortarlo y no a Percy.

**_Contraataqué y apuñalé a Fobos en el brazo. Broto icor dorado, la sangre de los Dioses. _**

—Cortar al miedo mismo —Murmuró Zoë a un pequeño aparatito que le habían dado y luego lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**_Fobos gruñó y me atacó. Lo esquivé fácilmente, sin su poder del miedo, Fobos no era nada. _**

La familia marina sonrió con arrogancia al Dios de la guerra, mismos que empezó a maldecir en voz baja cosas de malditos críos del mar que ponían en vergüenza a su prole. Percy por su parte no se enteraba de mucho, sus ojos se cerraban y tardaban más en abrirse con cada parpadeo.

**_Ni siquiera era un luchador decente. Lo presioné hacia atrás, me acerqué a su cara y le hice un corte en la mejilla. _**

—Bien, ahora el miedo mismo le va a tener odio —Reyna sonrio de lado mientras Rachel reía a su lado por esto.

—Tiene facilidad para eso —Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja y la otra asintió, las dos rieron. Se llevaban bien.

**_Él se molestó aún más. Acabó muy molesto. No podía matarlo. Era inmortal. Pero no lo habrías sabido por su expresión. El dios del_****_miedo parecía asustado. _**

—Vaya ironía —Susurro Lou Ellen riendo después junto con Kayla y Malcolm.

—Asustando al miedo mismo, solo Percy Jackson puede hacerlo —Negaron con la cabeza algunos de los presentes.

**_Finalmente le di una patada hacia atrás contra la fuente de agua. Su espada se deslizó en el baño de damas. _**

—Vergüenza —Ares pasó una mano por su rostro ¿Cómo su hijo podía perder contra un semidiós? No quería imaginarse cuán enfadado podría estar su yo futuro con los gemelos.

**_Tomé las correas de su armadura y lo tiré hacia mi cara._****_"Vas a irte ahora", le dije. "te saldrás del camino de Clarisse. Y si te vuelvo a ver, voy a darte una cicatriz grande y mucho más dolorosa." _**

—¡Eso! —Alabaron la mayoría de los presentes, pero ni con eso se logró despertar mucho al pequeño Percy.

**_Él tragó saliva. "¡Habrá una próxima vez, Jackson!" _**

—Si, si, que se vaya a llorar ya con su padre —Rodo los ojos Perséfone que había estado encantada mirándose con su esposo la mayor parte de la historia, Hades le sonreía a sobre manera y Demeter intentaba separarlos. Sin éxito alguno.

**_Y se disolvió en vapor amarillo._****_Me giré hacia las exhibiciones de peces. "Gracias, chicos."_**

—Bien, ya no puedo leer más —Anuncio Annabeth mostrando la siguiente página en blanco y luego al niño dormido. —Pero ya casi se termina el cuento —

—Hay que terminarlo —Leo estaba desesperado por el cuento, por el libro, por la mochila y sus misterios.

—Sera mañana, ahora Percy está dormido —Jason acomodo a Percy entre sus brazos, este se aferraba a él con sus manitos.

—Bien —Le latino sonó fastidiado pero no dijo nada más.

—Frank, mira que Leo duerma bien, creo que a estado desvelandose —Decía Piper al chico, este solo asintió.

Algunos tuvieron que ser despertados para que caminaran a sus camas en la cabaña, los más pequeños fueron llevados por sus hermanos. Thalia camino con las cazadoras, mirando a una en especial, por un momento se les perdió y no podían permitir que eso pase una vez más.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Poseidón se ofreció a cargar a Percy, Jason le dio al niño.

—En realidad no es muy pesado —Decía el chico mientas caminaban a la habitación, el dios le sonrió.

—Lo sé, solo me gusta tenerle entre mis brazos y saber que esta bien —Contesto el dios entrando a la habitación y poniendo al niño en la cama —Estoy seguro que Zeus hizo lo mismo por ustedes cuando eran bebés —Jason no dijo nada, solo se metió a la ducha a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa.

Para cuando salió, el Dios ya no estaba, Percy dormía en la cama, bien arropado y abrazando a Sharpy. Se veía pequeño, indefenso y muy frágil, eso le hizo pensar en el de dieciséis también se veía así, lo cual estaba mal.

—Al menos tu padre intentará hacer algo Percy —Susurro acomodándose a lado del niño, Percy abrió apenas los ojos —Rock-a-bye, baby, thy cradle is green, Father's a king, and mother's a queen, Sister's a lady, and wears a gold ring, Brother's a drummer, and plays for the king. —Comenzó a cantar, no era perfecto, ni siquiera sabía si sonaba como debía, solo sabía que quería transmitir seguridad a su amigo, que sintiera que lo quería y que no iba a dejar que nada le pasara mientras estuviera ahí.

—Te quiero Jason —Susurro el niño antes de caer de nuevo en los brazos de morfeo.

Mientras en la penumbra de la noche, en su cama en la cabaña, con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo una semidiosa veía a una mortal llorar amargamente por el castigo que le habían impuesto. La mente de la semidiosa hilaba una idea tras otra, los dioses querían que ambas cambiaran, quizá lo harían juntas.


	14. Capítulo 7

**_N/A_****_: Aquí está el capitulo después de rescribirlo porque no me gustaba como iba quedando, lamento la demora_**

**_D_****_éjenme un review para saber si aún leen esto._**

**_Los hamo _**

Apolo estaba haciendo su trabajo a la perfección como cada mañana en el Olimpo, tal como lo hacía todos los días, pero no era el único motivo por el que lo hacía estos días, nada tenía que ver que fuera el dios del sol y que era su trabajo. Lo hacía más que nada para pensar, traer paz a su cabeza, él pequeño Percy y el grande, lo traían muerto en pensamientos ¿Cuándo sería que se le ocurriría llegar al mayor? ¿Es que pensaba quedarse fuera toda la vida? Y sobre el pequeño estaban esos comportamientos extraños.

Suspiro dejando el auto del sol en su estacionamiento solar, a fuera de esto sabía que probablemente al menos sus hijos ya habían comenzado sus actividades, así que salió del auto, tal vez mirarles le calmaría. Lo que no se esperó —Aún siendo el dios de las profecías— es que estuvieran dos dioses esperándolo delante de su templo. Quiso sinceramente escapar de ellos, pero sabía que sería imposible, no quería privarlos de su hermosa presencia y además ellos lo seguirían a donde fuera hasta atraparlo.

—Hermanita –Saludo más que sonriente esta le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que tratas de ocultar? —.

—Uno solo trata de saludarte Arty —Abrió los brazos queriendo abrazarla, ella lo detuvo con una mano al frente, se le quedó mirando a los ojos, él desvió la mirada.

—Y yo quiero saber que ocultas Apolo —Contestó ella haciendo que le mire a los ojos.

—Ves, te dije que no estaba bien, pasa mucho en el carro solar, no quiere hablar y cuando lo tratas de confrontar este es el resultado; nada —Hermes sonaba ofendido por alguna razón ¿Es que Apolo había hecho algo contra él? Ah sí, le había ignorado el día de ayer en la noche, rechazo que se quedara en su templo, pero es que a veces los dioses también necesitaban tiempo a solas.

—Hermes te ha traído aquí, solo está molesto porque no le deje quedarse a dormir, no deberías hacerle caso.

—No necesitaba que Hermes me diga que estabas raro, ya lo he venido notando desde hace bastante —Refuto Artemisa mirándole con seriedad —Eres un dios bastante grande para resolver tus problemas, pero no por eso dejas de ser nuestro hermano, más que nada el mío, lo que nos hace preocuparnos —

—¿Tu preocupada? Cada que yo te visito lo único que haces es querer salir corriendo —Acusó Apolo sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco más, pero suavizó la mirada.

—Porque tu llevas la preocupación a un nuevo nivel con cada visita, pero nunca he dejado de preocuparme de ti Apolo —Rodó los ojos ya lamentando el haber dicho eso y si, lo lamento, como cada vez que le decía algo así a su hermano este salto a abrazarla. No es que a ella le molestaran las muestras de afecto de parte de Apolo, sino que tendían a ser algo exageradas.

Si había otro dios que merecía el título de dios del drama ese era Apolo. Quien sin más la abrazó y comenzó a llorar haciendo una composición poética sobre el amor de hermanos, la conexión de gemelos y más cosas a las que sinceramente Artemisa no le puso demasiada atención después del segundo verso.

—Ya, ya ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que sucede? —Apolo suspiro pasando su mano por su rostro, hizo un puchero en los labios queriendo decir que aun quería estar entre los brazos de ella.

—Bueno —Se alejó y adquiero una vez más su postura recia de dios –Me preocupa Percy, no solo el mayor, el pequeño también —

—No eres al único —Soltó Hermes que solo había estado callado mirando la escena de los dos hermanos mellizos.

—Algo está tramando ese muchacho y creo que involucra a muchos más de los que simplemente a las moiras, moros y Percy —Murmuró Artemisa, los otros dos se miraron y luego a ella —Vamos a dentro, esa es la otra razón por la que he venido —Los tres avanzaron hasta estar en el templo de Apolo.

Una vez dentro se acomodaron en sus lugares, Apolo como el anfitrión del templo hizo aparecer unas tazas de té, creyó que sería conveniente para calmar los nervios de lo que fuera a decir su melliza.

—Estuve interrogando a Zoe y a su ausencia en el captura la bandera —Comenzó a decir la diosa de la caza mirando con atención la taza humeante de té —Ella no lo vivió con nosotros como hicieron mis demás cazadoras antiguas que no están vivas para esa época, o como las nuevas que tampoco estaban ahí en la caza —

—Sabía que no la había visto en ese momento —Confirmó Hermes tomando algo de la taza de té.

—Ella dice que se le ha concedido un favor, un regalo —Continuo Artemisa —No me ha dicho quién se lo ha hecho, pero tengo mis sospechas —Miro a Apolo.

—Yo no he hecho nada —Se defendió, Artemisa negó con la cabeza.

—No se refiere a que hayas hecho algo se refiere a que la puedes ayudar a saber quién lo ha hecho, o más bien a confirmar sus sospechas —Aclaró Hermes, aun lucia ofendido por lo de Apolo.

—No sigas actuando como novia ofendida —Bromeo Apolo poniéndose de pie, dejando de lado su taza aún intacta de té —Creo que sé qué libro necesitas, no seré Atenea, pero algo debo tener —Comenzó a buscar en la estantería sintiendo que tenía un dejavu. Recordó que así mismo había ayudado a Thalia y su hijo Will, esperaba que esto no condujera a casi lo mismo que de esa ocasión. Revisó rápidamente lo de su libro —Es Hipnos y quizás sus hijos, ellos son los único que pueden capturar memorias futuras y ponerlas en mentes pasadas sin que afecte la mente del propietario de la mente —Soltó un suspiro después de decir todo de golpe.

—Eso quiere decir que ellos no trabajan solos —Aseguró Artemisa terminándose su té —Hay que hablarlo con el tío Poseidón— Apolo cerró el libro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuántos más estarán involucrados y son del presente nuestro, o el de ellos? —Comenzó a cuestionarse Apolo. hermes y Artemisa negaron con la cabeza, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo contestar a eso.

—Vamos a desayunar, seguro se preguntan dónde andamos —Hermes se levantó y aun vio ofendido a Apolo, este fingió estar dolido.

Y los pensamientos de Apolo no se habían equivocado sobre lo de que sus hijos fueran los primeros despiertos. Will fue de los primeros en estar de pie, miró a Nico un momento antes de irse a asear, este tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando, lo que le preocupaba aún.

Nico no solía hablar dormido pero estaa vez lo había soltado, la palabra que Will tanto temía oír Tártaro un macabro recordatorio de donde estuvo el hijo de Hades. No es que Will lo supiera a ciencia cierta, pero los sueños no se equivocan. Al menos los de el no. Había soñado con un lugar oscuro, como estando en encerrado pero sabía que no era él quien estaba ahí, sus manos no se veían igual.

Cuando terminó de asearse se miro al espejo, su rostro no demostraba la mala noche, algo que agradecía a su padre. Se veía tan perfecto como un rayo de sol, si pasara más horas despierto quizá no se vería así y lo sabía, pero como solo habían sido unas cuantas no contaba.

Salió del baño para ver si Nico se había levantado, contaba con que no lo habría hecho. El hijo de Hades parecía tenerle mucho amor a dormir, a pesar de las pesadillas. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que este no estaba por ninguna parte, frunció el ceño mirando a todas partes. Frank tampoco estaba.

—Kyle ¿Viste a Nico? —Preguntó a su hermano, este estaba revisando su ropa delante del espejo, volteo ligeramente a mirarlo.

—Salió corriendo a bañarse en cuanto despertó y luego corrió apenas estuvo listo, se fue con Frank —Will se quedó extrañado, no es como que le molestara ese asunto, solo que era extraño que ellos se fueran juntos y así de rápido.

—¿No sabes la razón de eso?

—Frank salió un momento, regreso, despertó a Nico y luego pasó todo eso —Su hermano se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Eso era extraño.

Camino afuera intentando encontrar a Nico entre toda la gente, pero no estaba simplemente no le hallaba, hasta que lo vio, estaba una vez más con los de Argos II. Ese grupo parecía tener una discusión privada, misma que terminó en cuanto le vieron acercarse.

—Buenos días a todos —Saludo de manera cordial, se notaba que todos se habían vestido al apuro. En especial Jason, traía hasta espuma en uno de los oídos —¿Y Percy? —Pregunto, notando la ausencia del pequeño, los rostros de todos cambiaron levemente.

—Esta dormido, con Poseidón —Contestó Jason —Ahora me iba para allá —Sin más se fue. Will vio como los demás se dispersaron.

—Nico —El azabache le dio una mirada indescifrable, tenía un semblante preocupado, como si la noticia que recibiera de los otros no fuera la deseada. —¿Pasa algo Nico? —

—Nada, sólo vamos a comer —Se encogió de hombros y camino metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, pero Will sabía que mentía, vamos que su padre era el Dios de la verdad y el comportamiento de Nico era sospechoso.

Aun así guardo silencio hasta llegar a la mesa, se sentó con Nico, sus hermanos, Hazel y Frank. Una comida bastante silenciosa la de los cuatro. Estos días habían parecido animados los del Argo y era extraño verlos de nuevo en su actitud sospechosa y preocupada.

En la mesa de Poseidón el ambiente estaba igual, Belerofonte parecía resignado a no comer nada, todo se le caía esta mañana, además que se golpeó cuando bajó de la cama. No era su día y Aquiles no se lo estaba facilitando.

—Deja que te ayude Bele —Decía el rubio tratando de darle de comer algo de fruta.

—No, Aquiles come tu, yo, no tengo hambre —Solo miraba el plato, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos del otro. Sus manos inquietas dispuestas a arruinar más su vida, jugaban con el filo de su camiseta blanca. La única que no había roto, rasgado, manchado u quemado, esta mañana.

—Se que tienes un día malo, pero vamos, debes comer —Trataba de animar el rubio, el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —Intentó ponerse de pie y ahí estaba de nuevo su torpeza, una que hasta ahora estaba controlada, pero no hoy. Su mano tropezó contra el vaso de jugo, haciendo que ruede y se derrame, volcando más vasos, copas y demás. Belerofonte salió molesto de ahí, ni siquiera podía irse en silencio.

—No está de buenas ¿No? —Susurro Perseo en dirección de Aquiles, este negó con la cabeza.

—Y otros parece que amanecieron con demasiados ánimos —Señaló a Teseo que estaba conversando animadamente con algunas hijas de Afrodita, estas reían y coqueteaban con el antiguo héroe. Perseo solo miro su comida sin responder.

—¿Y qué tal dormiste? —Perseo no entendía porque estaba cambiando de tema, o porque se sentía tan molesto de que Teseo no le haya prestado atención esta mañana.

—Perfecto —Aquiles comprendió que no quería hablar de Teseo, bueno ahora ninguno quería hablar de los hijos de Poseidón. Y eso que estaban en la mesa del Dios.

Artemisa que ya había terminado de comer y hablar con sus cazadoras se acercó a su tío Poseidón, primero queriendo saber cómo estaba su pequeño "hermanito" más de uno había expresado su preocupación por el hecho de que el niño dormía aún en los brazos de su padre.

—Tío Poseidón —Llamo la diosa de la caza mirando como él pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello del pequeño, mismo que no parecía tener un sueño tranquilo.

—Sobrina —Saludo, pero no con su sonrisa habitual, ella podía notarlo, estaba preocupado por el niño.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con Percy? —Quiso saber directamente, ella no estaba para rodeos con respecto a información que les interesaba a todos.

—No ha tenido una buena noche, es todo —Pasó nuevamente la mano por el cabello del niño y Artemisa se lo quedó mirando, pequeñas manchas aparecían y desaparecían por las mismas.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —Murmuró ella por lo bajo no pudiendo ocultar su asombro por lo que vio.

—Yo me encargaré de Percy, lo llevaré a dentro —Intervino Jason, el dios asintió y dejo que cargara con el niño, que se mostró más tranquilo estando en sus brazos que en los de su padre, también puedo ver que ahora dormía tranquilo.

—Si, ve, pronto entrará el resto —Concedió el dios y el rubio se llevó al niño, Poseidón se levantó mirando a Artemisa —No sabemos lo que pasa, Percy despierta con pesadillas, gritando y llamando a su madre, luego se volvió a dormir, las manchas han estado yendo y viniendo —

—Eran hematomas de golpes —Poseidón apretó los labios en una fina línea, él sabía que eso eran, pero que ella lo confirmara solo hacía que doliera más.

—Tritón cree que es por la conexión que debe tener con su mundo real, se supone que cuando duerme está allá con su madre y cuando está despierto aquí, está dormido allá —Explicó Poseidón, lo mismo que le había dicho el mayor de sus hijos —Sólo que debe ser algo muy severo, tanto como para traspasar hasta aquí —

Artemisa se quedó pensativa ¿Cómo le diría esto a Apolo? De por sí ya estaba preocupado por el niño, ahora estaría peor y no es como que Percy colaborará demasiado con dejarse revisar. Poseidón parecía tener la misma preocupación, solo coloco las manos en los hombros de su sobrina tratando de calmar la tensión en ellos.

—Ya veremos que hacer, por ahora no le digas nada a nadie, no quiero preocuparles hasta que hable con Percy —Su sobrina asintió —Lo haré cuando despierte, no creo que demore demasiado —

Artemisa asintió. Poseidón esperaba que lo que dijo fuera verdad, porque si lo están mal, el niño sólo aparecía aquí cuando estaba dormido, o inconsciente allá, así que suponía que estaba despierto de momento en su tiempo. La diosa de la caza se fue con sus cazadoras, estas estaban teniendo lo que parecía una conversación acalorada.

—No deberíamos preocuparnos por un niño, es un varón —Por supuesto ahí estaba el tema, el mismo con el que las había dejado hace un momento. No todas las cazadoras terminaban de estar felices con el pequeño Percy y que se haya sentado con ellas en alguna ocasión, menos con que sus tenientes estén pendientes de este. Y peor con que su señora lo acepte como hermano.

—Primero; es solo un niño y segundo; ha hecho mucho en el futuro por todos —Replicó Thalia poniéndose de pie, las chispas volaban en su mano demostrando que no estaba para nada feliz de lo que dijeran.

—Thalia tranquilizaos, no revolvaís más los cielos —Thalia rodó los ojos con lo que decía Zoë —Su teniente, o futura teniente ya ha hablado. No se discutirá más el tema —

—Eso es solo porque tú estás de acuerdo con ella, de no estarlo, ya la habrías encargado con tu espada —Se metió Lina, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Dejando en claro que solo quería que la pelea continúe.

—Bien, detengan esto de una vez —Artemisa tomo a Thalia por los hombros haciendo que se siente de vuelta —Se que es un muchacho, o lo será en algún momento —Las que habían dicho eso sonrieron, como si ya hubiesen ganado esta pelea —Pero no podemos juzgarlo hasta conocerlo, algunos de los presentes ya han demostrado que no son iguales a los muchachos que las trataron de mancillar, maltratar, o incluso asesinar. El no es quien les causó daño. Así que por ahora el esta demostrando que no es así y les pediré que no lo juzguen hasta el final, siento que les dará varias sorpresas —

Las que no aceptaban de todo al niño, miraron solo su plato, era verdad que no podían meter a todos en un solo saco, solo por algunos que si se comportarán como cerdos. Hasta Artemisa iba aprendiendo esa lección a medida que pasaban los días con los chicos ahí.

Bianca solo se quedó callada oyendo todo, no pensó que un niño fuera a causar tanta discusión, se puso a recordar lo poco que estuvo en el campamento y miró a la mesa de Nico, este estaba peleando con el hijo de Apolo ¿Su hermano habría sido bien recibido como lo fue ella en la caza? ¿O habrán discutido como lo han hecho aquí solo por alguien que es distinto a ellas?

Negó con la cabeza, su hermano era un mestizo, como todos, claro que fue bien recibido. Percy le había dicho que era un lugar para ellos, que los cuidarian, si era posible podía vivir todo el año ahí ¿De verdad habían cuidado de su hermano? ¿En serio cometió un error dejándole ahí? ¿Logró al menos verlo una vez más antes de morir? Quizá pudo hacer un mensaje Iris… no, algo le decía que no, que ni siquiera pudo cumplir con una llamada.

Y ahora por eso sería odiada por la eternidad tal vez.

—Vamos —Zoë se levantó y golpeó la espalda de Bianca —Hay que entrar —Se dio cuenta que el desayuno había terminado, su debate interno, no, pero el desayuno si.

Todos comenzaron a entrar a la sala de los tronos, algunos con sonrisas, otros con semblantes preocupados y otros que parecían paranoicos, o más bien; pensando en su siguiente maldad.

Poseidón se sentó en su trono, como rey estaba justo en el centro, a su lado su esposa Anfitrite y más allá sus hijos, dos de ellos cubiertos de la vista de los demás, el más pequeño dormía en los brazos del rubio, el único que no era hijo de Poseidón sentado ahí.

Perseo estaba con Hylla, la reina de las Amazonas le había invitado a sentarse ahí al verlo un poco perdido, como debatiendo si sentarse o no entre los hijos de Poseidón, al otro lado de la Amazona estaba su hermana Reyna con Rachel. Estas dos últimas conversaban en voz baja de algo.

Los del Argo II a excepción de Jason, estaban sentados juntos, con el ceño fruncido. Nico también estaba ahí, tomando la mano de Hazel de un lado y la de Will al otro. Estos estaban actuando raro, más que antes.

Luke había intentando un acercamiento a Annabeth, creía que podría hablar con ella esta mañana, pero no fue así. Miro la daga que aún estaba en su poder, tenía que conversar pronto, antes de que su mente se hiciera un enredo, los dolores de cabeza estaban volviendo. Juraba que oyó la voz de Cronos en la noche, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

—Bien, vamos que leer —Apolo tomó el libro entre sus manos y abrió en la página que tocaba —Uh porque no lees tu tío Possy —El dios del sol sonrió con algo de malicia, bueno que se sintiera mal por el chico no significaba que no podía jugar un poco con los capítulos.

—Siento que me arrepentiré de esto —El dios de los mares hizo aparecer el libro en su regazo, le dio un vistazo y luego miró a Percy, después a los demás jóvenes presentes. Estos se sintieron incómodos porque la mirada no era buena —**_Todos me odian salvo el caballo_** —

—Y aquí vamos con las cosas malas —Thalia mordió su labio inferior, tenía el sentimiento de que no había cosas muy buenas de ella y Percy en ese capítulo.

Zoë entrecerró los ojos, llevo las manos a su cabeza y frunció el ceño, vaya que esto iba a ser complicado. Aquí defendía al niño, en el libro no se llevaban bien y su cabeza era un revuelto junto con sus sentimientos. A veces los obsequios dolían, nunca había algo gratis, todo tenía un precio. Ella esperaba que este dolor de cabeza de cuando en cuando, fuera todo lo que tendría que pagar.

—¿Por qué me odian? —Susurró Percy con voz rasposa aún bastante adormilado. Los campistas se mostraron más incómodos todavía.

—Nadie te odia Percy, sólo que algunas veces todos se equivocan y actúan de mala manera —Contestó Jason en voz baja acariciando su cabeza. Despertarse y verlo llorar de dolor, no había sido entretenido, fue angustiante, porque no despertaba y cuando lo hizo, se sintió peor que antes.

—¿No me odian? —Percy restregó sus ojos con sus manitos y miró a todos.

—Por supuesto que no —Le aseguro Teseo que estaba detrás de ellos —Eres un niño muy adorable ¿Quién podría odiarte? —Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello haciéndole reír.

—Ves, nadie te odia y nadie lo hará —Aseguró su padre acariciando su cabello —Ahora seguiré leyendo —Miro a todos, más les valía que de verdad no odiaran a su hijo.

**_Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho la momia era volver andando al desván por su cuenta._**

—Por supuesto que debió hacer eso —Se quejó Grover comiendo una lata —Cargarla fue un horror —

Los demás que estaban ese invierno miraron a otro lado, porque justo les habían dejado todo ese trabajo a ellos cuando bien pudieron hacerlo chicos más grandes. Quirón miro a los chicos y sólo negó con la cabeza, aún recordaba cuando habían huido diciendo cualquier excusa, solo porque estaban molestos por perder contra las cazadoras una vez más, como si de verdad la culpa fuera de Percy.

**_Pero no. Nos tocó a Grover y a mí llevarla de vuelta. Y no creo que fuera por nuestra popularidad precisamente._**

Tritón rodó los ojos, claramente no fue porque lo quisieran precisamente, los semidioses a veces eran tan molestos. No comprendía porqué hacían eso, incluso en el tiempo que él había convivido con ellos, que fue muy corto, siempre eran así. Se enojaba contra alguien más para no aceptar sus propios errores.

Thalia suspiro, ella había sido la principal causante de que todos se fueran contra Percy, o al menos así lo sentía. Es que prácticamente les aseguro la victoria con su plan y luego salía algo así, si era sincera, el plan tenía varias fallas, pero no lo quiso reconocer en ese momento.

**_—¡Cuidado con la cabeza! —me advirtió Grover mientras subíamos las escaleras._**

**_ Demasiado tarde…_****_ ¡Paf! Le di un trompazo al rostro momificado contra el marco de la trampilla y se levantó una nube de polvo._**

—Menos mal ya estaba muerta —Hizo una mueca Pólux, lo que hizo reír a Dakota que estaba a su lado.

—Se habrían llevado un regaño de no estarlo.

—Eso si es que sobrevivía al porrazo —Devolvió Pólux a su hermano, los dos estaban riendo. Dioniso se sentía feliz de que lo hagan, al menos ellos estaban demostrando algo, a diferencia de Ariadna. Misma que solo sonreía desde la mañana, lo que no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Cielo, por favor —Pedía con gentileza cerca de su oído, ella no contestó, el suspiro, hablaría con Hestia en el almuerzo, ella podría hacer algo.

**_—¡Vaya, hombre! —La dejé en el suelo y miré a ver si había desperfectos—. ¿He roto algo?_**

—La cabeza de la momia nada más —Bufo Rachel —Pobre de ella —Se lamentó.

—Eran tan bella en vida —Recordaba Apolo pero su mirada estaba en su melliza justo enfrente de él, sabía que hablo con Poseidón, pero por alguna razón ahora ni le miraba ¿Qué habría pasado?

**_—No sabría decirte —repuso Grover encogiéndose de hombros._**

—Seguro si se rompió algo, deberían tenerle más respeto a la pobre —Se lamentó Apolo recordando lo que alguna vez fue su oráculo.

—Entiendo —Aseguró Percy con ánimos, estaba algo sucio de estar comiendo su desayuno recién, tenía migajas de tostada alrededor de la boca y una gran sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace rato con sus pesadillas.

—Si, nos alegra que entiendas —Jason limpiaba su rostro con una servilleta —Ahora termina de comer —le pasó un vaso con jugo.

—¡Si! —Tomo el vaso entre sus manos y se lo comenzó a beber. Más de uno sonrió al verlo feliz tomando su jugo. Poseidón solo siguió la lectura, aún tenía que hablar con su pequeño y quería descubrir la razón por la que Apolo, le hizo leer este capítulo.

**_Volvimos a levantarla y la colocamos en su taburete, los dos sudando y resoplando. ¿Quién habría dicho que una momia podía pesar tanto?_**

—A mi me sonó a que dijeron que las oráculos son pesadas —Dijo Travis divertido antes de recibir un cepillo azul contra la cabeza, justo directo en su frente —Auch —

—Dijeron que respetes a la oráculo, en especial la que te puede lanzar cepillos —Rachel sonrió triunfante viendo como sobaba su cabeza el hijo de Hermes, se levantó y tomó su cepillo de vuelta. Los demás estaban riendo de la desgracia del otro.

**_En vista de lo ocurrido, parecía evidente que el Oráculo no iba a hablarme. _**

—Mejor que no lo hiciera, seguro le soltaba algo peor que un cepillo —Susurro Connor riendo de su hermano pero aún revisando la herida de su cabeza.

—Esperemos que le haya arreglado algo antes de dañarlo más —Se burló Katie, los que la la oyeron rieron.

—Me dueles Kit kat —Travis se llevó una mano al pecho, ella sólo río con descaro.

**_Aun así, sentí un gran alivio cuando salimos del desván y cerramos la trampilla de un portazo._**

—Cualquiera sentiría eso —Mencionó Piper por lo bajo, ella no se imaginaba cargando una momia, eso sería traumático. Pero no eran exactamente esos pensamientos los que llenaban su cabeza en este momento.

Ellos sólo pensaban los dos Percy, si es que les podían poner una clasificación, Annabeth había soñado con el tártaro. No había reconocido el lugar, pero ellos si, aún así dijo que se sintió asustada y que no se imaginaba cómo era estar sola ahí. Ellos se mordieron la lengua de decirle que Percy si que sabría y que Nico también.

Y el otro Percy, Jason les contó en las condiciones que se había levantado en la noche, rogando por su madre y que le dejen volver con ella. Solo imaginarse sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, había sido una imagen dura, peor para Jason que no lo imagino, lo vio. Y es que solo eso había removido cosas en ellos más de lo que ya hacia la lectura, recordando sus propias infancias, sus abandonos por partes de todos y el como todos tuvieron que ser fuertes para seguir en pie.

Eso no sólo llenaba su cabeza, también la de los demás, en especial Nico que él al menos estaba a una conversación, quizá más que eso, de lograr remediar algo de su vida. Pero él no lo hacía, el dolor de verla no se lo permitía, el ver que ella estaba con ese grupo, el mismo que le arrebató su vida, le hacía enfurecer y gritarle que las deje, mas sabia que no debía hacerlo, ella hizo su elección. Aún tenía mucho en que pensar.

—Menudo asco, chico —dijo Grover.

—Sigo manteniendo que eso era un asco —Grover hizo una mueca y más de uno se río, si debía ser un asco aquello de cargar un cadáver.

**_Intentaba tomarse las cosas a la ligera para animarme, pero no obstante me sentía muy abatido. Todo el mundo debía de estar indignado conmigo por haber perdido frente a las cazadoras._**

El pequeño Percy suspiró, estaba notando que al igual que en la vida que dejaba despierto, nada le salía bien. Miro sus brazos y sobo su cabeza de forma involuntaria, el apestoso había estado muy molesto por atender una llamada de su escuela. Nadie le había dicho que la atienda, pero lo hizo, su madre y él pagaron los platos rotos de su furia.

Aunque el creía merecerlo, había golpeado a esos niños en la escuela, bueno que lo estuvieron molestando diciendo cosas de él y cantando bobas canciones, su mami le había dicho que no haga caso, pero simplemente no lo soporto demasiado. Ahora lo lamentaba, era un tonto, eso es lo que era.

—¿Quieres más durazno? —Preguntó Jason sacándole de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

—Si —Abrió la boca dejando que le den la fruta. Debía actuar normal, no alarmar a nadie, los de su sueño no tenían porque preocuparse demás. Sólo eran un sueño, producto de su imaginación, de su mente solitaria que necesitaba de amigos y familia.

**_Y además, estaba el asunto de la nueva profecía del Oráculo. Era como si el espíritu de Delfos hubiese querido excluirme expresamente. _**

—Yo creo que más bien camino para no excluir a nadie —Mencionó Demeter mirando a sus hijos, que lucían aún un poco avergonzados de lo que hicieron en ese tiempo. Casi ninguno participaba en los captura la bandera, pero aún así habían hecho a un lado a Percy.

—Todos tenían que conocer en su totalidad la profecía, tanto cazadoras como campistas y saber a lo que estaban por enfrentarse —Acepto Quirón, los demás hicieron una mueca, las consecuencias de eso no eran buenas. Pero al menos nadie podía negar que no estaban informados de eso.

**_No había hecho ni caso de mi pregunta y, en cambio, se había tomado la molestia de caminar un kilómetro para hablarle a Zoë. Por si fuera poco, no había dicho nada de Annabeth; ni siquiera nos había dado una pista._**

—En realidad sí que tenía que ver con ella, con las dos —Thalia suspiro esto iba a ser largo.

Zeus que había mantenido perfil bajo hasta el momento, solo se dedicaba a mirar, todo estaría bien mientras su hija, o hijas, salgan en peligro. No sentía dolor alguno, solo la furia contenida de seguramente su hija en el libro, pero eso era solo cuando estaba cerca del muchacho de su hermano. Esperaba que no estuvieran juntos demasiado, aunque aquello era imposible, seguro que se iban de misión juntos, era como estarlo viendo.

**_—¿Qué crees que decidirá Quirón? —le pregunté a Grover._**

**_—Ya me gustaría saberlo. —Desde la ventana del segundo piso, miró ensimismado las colinas ondulantes cubiertas de nieve—. Ojalá estuviese ahí fuera._**

Annabeth miró al sátiro, sintiendo que en verdad no le estaba prestando demasiado atención a Percy en el libro, éste solo esquivo la mirada comenzando a comer con desespero las latas que había conseguido junto con parte del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

**_—¿Buscando a Annabeth?_****_ Tardó un segundo en asimilar mi pregunta. Y entonces se sonrojó._****_ —Claro, sí. Eso también. Desde luego._**

—Ya veo quién si estaba interesado en mi búsqueda —Mencionó Annabeth y el sátiro estaba por replicar, pero sabiamente calló. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería usada en su contra, lo sabía y además no había manera de justificar eso.

**_—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?_****_ Pateó el suelo con sus pezuñas._**

**_—En una cosa que dijo la mantícora. Eso del Gran Despertar. No puedo dejar de preguntarme... Si todos esos antiguos poderes están despertando, quizá no todos sean malos._****_ —Te refieres a Pan._**

—¿Pensabas que mi hijo podía despertar? —Hermes vio al sátiro y este asintió con convicción —El no necesitaba despertar —Le dio una sonrisa conciliadora al sátiro —Estoy seguro que aún sin estar vivo está despierto, guardando energía y protegiendo débilmente todo lo suyo, él sigue ahí en espíritu, despierto. Y seguro, esperando a que lo encuentres —

—Claro que si Hermes, apuesto que eligió a Grover por algo —Termino por decir Hestia, haciendo que el Dios sonría. Saber que su hijo moriría, o ya estaba muerto, no era fácil, pero al menos se conformaba con saber que su esencia en si, no se perdería que viviría en el sátiro que no dejó de buscarlo.

**_Me sentí un poco estúpido: había olvidado por completo la gran ambición de Grover. _**

—No fue estúpido —Negó con la cabeza Afrodita —Es hermoso, es bello como cada uno sigue sus propias convicciones, no todos van a querer y amar las mismas cosas que uno, todos tienen sus prioridades —Suspiro encantada, dejándose llevar por el aura de algunos en la sala. Prefería las auras buenas, las de preocupación no le atraían, pero las que pretendían huir de las garras del amor, esas hacían interesantes la situación.

**_El dios de la naturaleza había desaparecido hacía dos mil años. Se rumoreaba que había muerto, pero los sátiros no lo creían y estaban decididos a encontrarlo._**

—Y uno lo hará —Dioniso le dio una leve sonrisa al sátiro. Grover hinchó un poco el pecho con orgullo, el fue ese sátiro, aunque no se atribuía todo el crédito, estar con sus amigos era lo que le llevó a seguir buscando.

**_Llevaban siglos buscando en vano, y Grover estaba convencido de que sería él quien lo lograse. Este año, como Quirón había puesto a todos los sátiros en alerta roja para rastrear mestizos, Grover no había podido continuar su búsqueda. Y eso debía de tenerlo loco._**

—Bastante y más después se pusieron peor —Quirón sobo sus sienes recordando cuán loco se puso todo con los sátiros llenos a tope de cafeína y corriendo por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar una señal de Pan.

—Ya pedimos disculpas por eso —Susurro Grover adivinando en qué pensaba Quirón, este solo le dio una mirada, él sonrió inocente. El centauro negó con la cabeza.

**_—He dejado que se enfríe el rastro —dijo—. Siento una inquietud permanente, como si me estuviera perdiendo algo importante. Él está ahí fuera, en alguna parte. Lo presiento._**

—Y estabas en lo correcto —Alentó Annabeth dándole a entender que no estaba molesta porque no quisiera buscarla.

Y es que de todas maneras de nada servía molestarse por ellos, como dijo Afrodita: "cada quien tenía sus prioridades", claramente la de encontrar dioses lo era, una mucho más grande que buscar a una mestiza. Era triste, pero cierto. Los mestizos morían siempre, así que muchas veces uno ya no buscaba, simplemente esperaba lo mejor, a diferencia de los dioses que ellos no morían con tanta facilidad. Quizá era cruel, pero era la vida que les tocaba.

**_Yo no sabía qué decir. Me habría gustado animarlo, pero no sabía cómo. _**

—Con que me escuchará me bastaba —Miro al suelo pensando en el Percy mayor, el no sentir la conexión con él lo hacía sentir vacío. Un hoyo era lo que había en su pecho, quería escuchar de nuevo sus llamados torpes y sus bromas, también su sarcasmo. Ya lo quería ahí.

**_Mi propio optimismo había quedado pisoteado en la nieve del bosque, junto con nuestras esperanzas de capturar la bandera y salir victoriosos._**

—¿Cuál optimismo? —Inquirio por lo bajo Orión, que observaba con el ceño fruncido a Apolo, mismo que tenía una mirada inquisitiva sobre su melliza ¿Qué les pasaba ahora a esos dos? Porque ella no le prestaba atención y eso era raro.

**_Antes de que pudiera responder, Thalia subió las escaleras con gran estrépito. Ahora, oficialmente no me hablaba, pero miró a Grover y le dijo:_****_ —Dile a Percy que mueva el culo y baje ya._**

Más de uno miró a la teniente de las cazadoras, está solo miro al techo haciéndose la desentendido.

—Sabes bien que no era su culpa —Hablo Annabeth mirando a Thalia, esta apretó los labios.

—Lo sé —Masculló entre dientes —No pensaba bien las cosas ¿Esta bien? —Resopló.

**_—¿Para qué? —pregunté._****_ —¿Ha dicho algo? —le preguntó Thalia a Grover._**

Annabeth sólo negó con la cabeza, los dos eran un par de cabezas duras. Thalia solo mordió su labio. Bien, mirando hacia atrás sabía que se comportó de manera infantil, pero es que le sacaba de quicio haber perdido contra las cazadoras.

Zeus podía sentir la ira de su hija en el libro, no era lindo porque no era el único sentimiento, los de culpa por seguir molesta también estaban y luego se repetía que el único culpable era el muchacho. Aunque claro siempre era más fácil culpar a otro y no a uno mismo, a sus descuidos, a lo que no pensó, a lo que dijo, a lo que no hizo. Además que detectaba los celos, quizá porque Percy seguía ocupando un lugar que ella quería, o que le dijeron que debía ocupar por derecho.

**_—Eh... Pregunta para qué._**

**_ —Dioniso ha convocado un consejo de los líderes de cada cabaña para analizar la profecía —dijo—. Lo cual, lamentablemente, incluye a Percy._**

—Ya se que estaba mal, deja de verme así —Thalia escondió sus manos entre su rostro, verla decepción en los ojos de su mejor amiga no era algo que pudiera soportar.

—También miraría así a Percy, pero él no está disponible —Aclaro para que supiera no era la única que le decepcionaba.

—¿Yo qué? —Preguntó el pequeño Percy ahora tenía a sharpy entre sus manos jugando con él.

—Tu nada cariño —Anfitrite le sonrió al niño, este hizo lo mismo.

Annabeth se calló, por un momento olvidó que estaba el pequeño Percy que también respondía a ese nombre. Y que ver su rostro solo le hacía pensar en el mayor, ese al que golpearía en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, aún recordaba su imagen en el mensaje Iris y en lo mal que se veía, por mucho que no quisiera verse así. Suspiro, debía calmarse.

**_* * *_**

**_El consejo se celebró alrededor de la mesa de ping pong, en la sala de juegos. Dioniso hizo una seña y surgieron bolsas de nachos y galletitas saladas y unas cuantas botellas de vino tinto. Quirón tuvo que recordarle que el vino iba contra las restricciones que le habían impuesto, y que la mayoría de nosotros éramos menores. _**

—Son cosas mínimas —Se excuso Dioniso —Antes bebían vino desde pequeños —Rodó los ojos ante las miradas acusatorias de los padres presentes.

—Pero desde hace mucho que no Dioniso —Regaño Hestia mirando a su sobrino, el suspiro y asintió, no quería enfadarla. Lo que si deseaba es que al menos su esposa dijera algo, que le mirara, o dejará de tener esa sonrisa que no le agradaba. Pero no consiguió ni una mirada de ella.

**_El señor D suspiró. Chasqueó los dedos y el vino se transformó en Coca Diet. Nadie la probó tampoco._**

—Es mejor la Pepsi —Mencionó uno de los romanos, los griegos hicieron una mueca.

—No tienen ni gusto para las bebidas —Se quejo una griega.

—No comiencen —Poseidón se los quedó mirando y les señaló con la cabeza a Percy, que les estaba mirando —No den malos ejemplos —También señaló a los más pequeños de la sala. Todos se callaron de momento y la lectura siguió.

**_ El señor D y Quirón —ahora en silla de ruedas— se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa. Zoë y Bianca di Angelo, convertida en su asistente personal o algo parecido, ocuparon el otro extremo. _**

Bianca hizo una mueca recordando esa reunión, estuvo emocionada de ser parte de algo importante. De ser ella la que reciba atenciones, de sentirse parte de algo, no como cuando cuidaba de su hermano, en donde tenía que dejar todo de lado por ver que no le faltara nada. Dejar de juntarse con amigas porque Nico tenía problemas con algo, no conversar, ni meterse en problemas, porque Nico necesitaba supervisión para sus cosas. Suspiro tratando de no recordar más.

**_Thalia, Grover y yo nos situamos en el lado derecho y los demás líderes —Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard y los hermanos Stoll—, en el izquierdo. _**

Más de uno miró al suelo recordando a los que no estaban ahí. Drew sólo hizo una mueca de asco, la habían degradado a lo más bajo —Según ella— al quitarle sus poderes, pero todos se la pagarían, en especial Piper. Esa chica que se había metido en su vida para arruinarla, primero quitándole lo que quería, la capitanía de la cabaña y ahora con esto, no iba a resistir mucho sin decir nada. Tenía que planear cómo hacer que pagara.

**_Se suponía que los chicos de Ares tenían que enviar también un representante, pero todos se habían roto algún miembro durante la captura de la bandera —cortesía de las cazadoras— y ahora reposaban en la enfermería._**

Los de Ares gruñeron, las cazadoras sonriendo con burla hacia ellos. Clarisse por su parte solo miro a sus hermanos y luego a Chris, quizá si ella hubiese estado en el campamento no habrían acabado así las cosas, tal vez todo estaría peor, o mejor, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, aunque no cambiaba ese viaje por nada.

Quizá el casi morir en el laberinto a manos de los monstruos, perder su cabello con tal de salvar a Chris, en ese entonces un mestizo más, fue mejor que perder contra las cazadoras. Sintió el brazo de su novio cruzar por sus hombros. Si, lo mejor había sido salvarlo del laberinto.

**_Zoë abrió la reunión con una nota positiva:_****_ —Esto no tiene sentido._**

—Qué positivismo —Se burló Thalia haciendo reír a las cazadoras y ganándose una mirada de Zoë —Hey, solo resaltaba lo obvio —

—Siempre dicen que hay que ser positivos antes cualquier situación, pero lo de la teniente Zoë es pasarse —Bromeo Leo ganándose una flecha cerca de su cabeza y la risa de todos al ver su cara de terror. Así era mejor, todos riendo y él olvidando como le habían descrito a Percy pequeño llorando, recordándole esos días en que soñaba con su madre y aquel incendio, cuando su tía le gritaba: "Cállate Demonio". Era mejor reír y olvidar eso.

**_—¡Nachos! —exclamó Grover, y empezó a agarrar galletitas y pelotas de ping pong a dos manos, y a untarlas con salsa._**

—Lo mejor de cada consejo de guerra —Mencionaron con voz cantarina los de Hermes haciendo sonreír a los demás.

—Claro es que las pelotas de ping pong, con salsa de queso, están para morirse —Río Valentina hija de Afrodita, los demás rieron y el sátiro se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Ya déjenlo, ellos comen mucho cuando están nerviosos —Defendió Perséfone mirando con una dulce sonrisa a Grover, este sólo quiso desaparecer más que antes.

La diosa de la primavera lo estaba defendiendo ahhhhh, era todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza antes de que saltara una imagen de su novia mirándole con una ceja alzada. Y ahora se repitiera, que el tenia a Enebro, una y otra vez.

**_—No hay tiempo para charlas —prosiguió Zoë—. Nuestra diosa nos necesita. Las cazadoras hemos de partir de inmediato._**

—Pero yo la veo ahí —Percy señaló a Artemisa haciendo reír a más de uno.

—Se refieren a la del libro Percy —Contestó con dulzura Anfitrite. El niño la miró y asintió, ahora estaba sentado entre Teseo y Belerofonte jugando con los que eran sus juguetes, Tritón había dicho que eran suyos.

Su hermano era raro, porque a veces decía que no eran sus hermanos y aún así se comportaba como uno, le daba juguetes, se preocupaba por él. Recordaba vagamente verlo en la noche tratando de calmarlo, después vio a su papá, sabía que les dio un susto, aunque no era algo seguro, sólo eran imágenes vagas de lo que pasó en la noche.

**_—¿Adónde? —preguntó Quirón._**

**_—¡Al oeste! —dijo Bianca. Era asombroso lo mucho que había cambiado en unos pocos días con las cazadoras. Llevaba el pelo oscuro trenzado como Zoë y recogido de manera que ahora sí podías verle la cara. Tenía un puñado de pecas esparcidas en torno a la nariz, y sus ojos oscuros me recordaban vagamente a los de un personaje famoso, aunque no sabía cuál. _**

Bianca se tocó el rostro con cuidado, no se dio cuenta que de verdad había comenzado a sentirse más confiada de sí misma al estar con las cazadoras, que ya no quería evitar ser el centro de atención. Antes lo evitaba, pasar desapercibida traía menos problemas y más tiempo para estar con su hermano.

—Mis ojos es lo que vio, o los de algún italiano —Hades hizo una ligera mueca, él sabía que no tenía los mejores rasgos para que sus hijos hereden, así que esperaba que solo hayan obtenido eso de él. No su rencor hacia su familia, por muchos años le reprocho a todos el hecho de alejarlo de todo ¿Será que ellos tenían eso? ¿Por eso es que no se hablaban? Esperaba que lo solucionaran.

**_Daba la impresión de haber hecho mucho ejercicio y su piel, como la de todas las cazadoras, brillaba levemente como si se hubiera duchado con luz de luna—. Ya has oído la profecía: «Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada.» Podemos elegir a cinco cazadoras y ponernos en marcha._**

—No creo que cinco cazadoras exactamente —Murmuró Atenea recordando lo que habían leído —La oráculo dijo cinco, no especificó que solo cazadoras —

—Además de que se presentó delante de todos, tanto cazadoras como campistas —Siguió Zeus, el nunca intentaba meterse en las cosas de los semidioses. El era un rey, un dios, no podía estar pendiente de simples seres semidivinos, quizá ahí radicaba su primer problema, creer que era más importante que otros.

—Si, efectivamente llegamos a esa conclusión después —Dijo Quirón mirando a los dos ex dioses. La que estaba en medio de ellos dos, seguía mortalmente callada y sus ojos fijos en sus manos, como si nada de la lectura le llamara la atención.

**_—Sí —asintió Zoë—. ¡La han tomado como rehén! Hemos de dar con ella y liberarla._**

—Pero no solas —Recordó Artemisa mirando a Zoë, esta asintió, sabía que en ese momento había actuado mal, pero era normal si.

**_ —Se te olvida algo, como de costumbre —dijo Thalia—. «Campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos.» Se supone que tenemos que hacerlo entre todos._**

—No se me olvidaba, no quería recordarlo que era distinto —Zoë suspiro sobando su cabeza, esto sí que era un dolor.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con involucrarte con otros nunca quieres recordarlo, es fácil —Murmuró Thalia suspirando, aún recordaba bastante eso. La mayoría de las cazadoras era exactamente igual, todas querían solo estar con ellas mismas, nunca estar involucradas con otros, no se las culpaba por esto, pero si era un problema cuando tenían que cazar monstruos con ayuda de otros como en esa ocasión.

**_—¡No! —exclamó Zoë—. Las cazadoras no han menester vuestra ayuda._**

—¿Menester? —Preguntó más de uno, las mejillas de Zoë adquirieron un color escarlata mientras que la sonrisa de Thalia crecía burlona en sus labios.

—Te lo dije, dices muchas palabras desconocidas y antiguas —Alzó una ceja, con una mirada altanera de satisfacción, más con el gruñido de Zoë. A pesar de que estos días había aceptado que le enseñé palabras más modernas, seguía molestando el hecho de que se burlara de su léxico.

—Menester significa: necesitar alguna cosa, pero es una palabra que ya casi no se escucha —Contestó Malcolm antes de que lo haga Annabeth. Más de uno asintió.

**_—No «necesitan», querrás decir—refunfuñó Thalia—. Lo del «menester» no se oye desde hace siglos. A ver si te pones al día._**

—No tenías que sonar tan mala Thalia —Frunció el ceño Jason mirando a su hermana, aquí se llevaba bien con Zoë pero en el libro, eran como un par de animales atacandose cada vez que la otra decía algo.

—Ya lo sé —Masculló entre dientes rodando los ojos. Sentía que iba a ser regañada todo el libro.

**_Zoë vaciló, como si estuviera procesando la palabra correcta._****_ —No precisamos vuestro auxilio —dijo al fin._**

—Si necesitaban de ellos —Hablo Artemisa aún evitando la mirada de Apolo y la de Orión, sabía que él los estaba mirando a los dos tratando de descifrar qué estaba mal entre ellos.

—Lo sabemos mi señora, sólo que estamos acostumbradas a hacerlo sin nadie más —Repuso Zoë con seriedad, la diosa asintió sin añadir más. Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos más ¿Qué le había pasado a ella? ¿Le habría contado lo le dijo a Apolo? ¿Qué le habría dicho su hermano? Tendrían que hablar de nuevo.

**_Thalia puso los ojos en blanco._****_ —Olvídalo._**

**_—Me temo que la profecía dice que sí necesitáis nuestra ayuda —terció Quirón—. Campistas y cazadoras deberán colaborar._**

—Es algo que casi nunca sucede, pero era necesario —Explicó Quirón viendo que algunos parecían perdidos en esa discusión.

—¿Las Amazonas habrían aceptado trabajar con campistas? —Pregunto Perseo mirando a Hylla y dejando su vigilancia a Teseo.

—Si fuera para esclavizarlos si, para ayudar quizá habríamos puesto tanta resistencia como las cazadoras —Se encogió de hombros ella. Hylla sólo había estado observando a su nuevo ¿amigo? Y hermana, era un poco extraño como el miraba a Teseo todo el tiempo.

—Ah, veo que entonces no han cambiado mucho de tiempos antiguos, Teseo suele decir que pusieron bastante resistencia cuando las conoció. Aunque supongo que eso fue lo que le agrado de Hipólita —Frunció el ceño diciendo el nombre y volviendo a mirar a Teseo. Hylla sólo lo miró unos segundos, ella no solía hablar mucho con hombres ¿Era normal que nombre tanto a su amigo? Quizá sí.

**_—¿Seguro? —musitó el señor D, removiendo la Coca Diet y husmeándola como si fuera un gran bouquet—. «Uno se perderá. Uno perecerá.» Suena más bien desagradable, ¿no? ¿Y si fracasáis justamente por tratar de colaborar?_**

—Dionisio ¿Quieres que se vayan de misión o no? —Inquirió con algo de impaciencia Hefestos levantando la vista de su trabajo, el nombrado le dio una mirada de incomprensión.

—¿Qué voy a saber? No soy el del libro, pero me atrevo a pensar que solo estoy fastidiando —No le dio mayor importancia. Aunque en su interior comprendía lo que su yo del libro quería, que las muertes no se den, no quería que vayan y pierdan las vidas de más semidioses.

**_—Señor D —dijo Quirón, suspirando—, con el debido respeto, ¿de qué lado está usted?_**

**_Dioniso arqueó las cejas._****_ —Perdón, mi querido centauro. Sólo trataba de ser útil._**

—Yo no le encontré la utilidad a eso —Murmuró Reyna que veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Octavian, este estaba solo en una silla murmurando como si estuviera loco.

—Si lo sigues mirando tanto, va a pensar que le gustas —Comenzó a molestar Rachel a su lado, Reyna hizo una mueca de horror ante esa idea, haciendo que la pelirroja suelte una carcajada atrayendo la atención de todos —Uhm lo siento —Sonrió sin más. No explico nada, dejó que todos volvieran a lo suyo.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, ni en broma —Reyna hizo como si vomitara, Rachel río más bajo. La romana era agradable, tan recia, rígida y recta, que a Rachel le daba ganas de ver cómo sería si se comportaba como una adolescente más.

**_—Se supone que hemos de actuar juntos —se obstinó Thalia con tozudez—. A mí tampoco me gusta, Zoë, pero ya sabes cómo son las profecías. ¿Pretendes desafiar al Oráculo?_**

—No sale nunca nada bueno de eso, solo empeora las cosas —Hermes suspiro, estaba seguro que si su hijo hubiese sabido bien su futuro de Hal, todo habría terminado peor de lo que salió.

**_Zoë hizo una mueca desdeñosa, pero era evidente que Thalia acababa de anotarse un punto._**

—Thalia uno, Zoë cero, me gusta esa puntuación —Se burló Thalia antes de que la otra la golpeara y todos rieran, incluida Thalia.

**_—No podemos retrasarnos —advirtió Quirón—. Hoy es domingo. El próximo viernes, veintiuno de diciembre, es el solsticio de invierno._**

**_—¡Uf, qué alegría! —masculló Dioniso entre dientes—. Otra de esas aburridísimas reuniones anuales._**

Zeus arqueo una ceja mirando a Dionisio, este solo miro su revista de vino. El ex rey de los Olímpicos miro a todos, ninguno parecía tener una opinión diferente a la de él Dionisio del libro.

—Mis reuniones no son aburridas —Se cruzó de brazos, comportándose como un niño, o como un adolescente, al que le han fastidiado.

—Oh vamos, en cada una de ellas lo único que haces es hablar de ti, de los logros de Hércules, de tus hijos y un poco de nuestro trabajo —Rodó los ojos Poseidón, los demás asintieron —Tener que soportar eso todos los años, durante horas y horas, es cansado. Prefería tener que ser mortal antes que volver a oír otra de tus historias —

—Yo tenía que obligarlo a asistir —Suspiro Anfitrite.

—Yo ni prestaba atención, miraba más mis proyectos —Hefestos hizo un gesto vago con la mano antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Zeus se enfurruño en su asiento ¿Cómo era posible que considerarán sus reuniones aburridas? Puff ellos no sabían lo que era bueno.

**_—Artemisa debe asistir al solsticio —observó Zoë—. Ella ha sido una de las voces que más han insistido dentro del consejo en la necesidad de actuar contra los secuaces de Cronos. Si no asiste, los dioses no decidirán nada. Perderemos otro año en los preparativos para la guerra._**

—Eso quiere decir que las cosas están parejas en el consejo Olímpico, si falta ella sería un voto menos, lo que dejaría todo fuera de balance —Poseidón hizo una mueca mirando el libro, con lo que costaba que todos estén del mismo lado. Si uno faltaba todo se podía ir al mismo tártaro, y le gustaría pensar que solo de forma figurada, pero sería literal en este caso.

—Con lo que a todos nos cuesta que todos estén de acuerdo en algo —Hestia dijo lo que el otro pensaba —Si fuéramos más unidos, esas cosas no pasarían —Miro a todos los dioses, incluidos los convertidos en semidioses. Ella se resignó a que tendría mucho trabajo con todos estos.

**_—¿Insinúas, joven doncella, que a los dioses les cuesta actuar unidos? —preguntó el señor D._**

—No lo insinúa, lo está diciendo de forma muy clara —Bufo Nico, recordando todo lo que sucedió después de eso en las batallas.

**_—Sí, señor Dioniso._****_ Él asintió._**

**_—Era sólo para asegurarme. Tienes razón, claro. Continuad._**

—Y ni lo niega —Sacudió la cabeza Will medio divertido debido a que el escucho a Nico.

**_ —No puedo sino coincidir con Zoë —prosiguió Quirón—. La presencia de Artemisa en el Consejo de Invierno es crucial. Sólo tenemos una semana para encontrarla. Y lo que es más importante seguramente: también para encontrar al monstruo que ella quería cazar. Ahora tenemos que decidir quién participa en la búsqueda._**

—Encontrar a una diosa y a una criatura que puede destruir al mundo, es pan comido —Sacudió la cabeza Kayla hija de Apolo, Quirón lo hacía sonar como que fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Cuando todos sabían que no era así, ni remotamente.

—Pero lo lograron —Comentó Lou Ellen a su lado —Trajeron a la diosa, también encontraron a la criatura —

—Y salvaron a mi hermana, que para mi eso fue lo más importante —Se metió a la conversación Malcolm sonriendo a las dos chicas, estas asintieron un poquito embobadas por él.

**_—Tres y dos —dije._****_ Todos se volvieron hacia mí. Incluso Thalia olvidó su firme decisión de ignorarme._**

**_—Se supone que han de ser cinco —razoné, algo cohibido—. Tres cazadoras y dos del Campamento Mestizo. Parece lo justo._**

—Lo justo —Admitió Percy pequeño aún jugando con sus juguetes. Era divertido tener algo suyo aunque sea en un sueño. Sus maestras y su padrastro, decían que estaba loco por creer que esto fuera real, decían que nunca lo sería, que era imposible que alguien quisiera a un fenómeno como él. A excepción de su madre. Que debía de dejar de pensar en que ve criaturas y que sueñe con tanta gente que lo quiere.

—Eres brillante hermanito —Alabó Teseo, que por supuesto sentía la mirada de Perseo pero no pensaba devolverla. Beso la frente de Percy y este río, era encantador y tranquilizante tenerle ahí.

**_Thalia y Zoë se miraron._****_ —Bueno —dijo Thalia—. Tiene sentido._**

—Es lo más razonable —Murmuró Atenea sintiéndose cansada de la nada, imaginando que aunque no saliera su hija podría sentir rezagos de lo que le pasara en el libro, incluso si no aparecía.

**_Zoë soltó un gruñido._****_ —Yo preferiría llevarme a todas las cazadoras. Hemos de contar con una fuerza numerosa._**

—El número de personas puede que ayude en la batalla, pero no la ganarás solo teniendo muchas personas en ella —Dijo Ares desparramado en su trono con las piernas abiertas, estaba aburrido, quería más acción en el libro.

—Y más que nada si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibido y moverte rápido. Las cazadoras son buenas, pero demasiadas si se trata de no ser notados, además de que seguirán un rastro, podrían perderlo con tantas personas yendo tras él —Razonó Orión sin mirar a nadie, como si hablara más consigo mismo que con los demás, a pesar de que todos le oían.

—El tiene razón —Concordó Artemisa y cometió el error de ver la mirada analítica de Apolo cuando regresaba a mirar a sus cazadoras. Ahora sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, algo malo y no con respecto a ella.

**_—Vais a seguir las huellas de la diosa —le recordó Quirón—. Tenéis que moveros deprisa. Es indudable que Artemisa detectó el rastro de ese extraño monstruo a medida que se iba desplazando hacia el oeste. Vosotras deberéis hacer lo mismo. La profecía lo dice bien claro: «El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda.» ¿Que os diría vuestra señora? «Demasiadas cazadoras borran el rastro.» Un grupo reducido es lo ideal._**

—Buen razonamiento Quirón —Apolo seguía con la mirada en Artemisa, ya había visto algo en esa breve mirada que le dio y también notó que cuando miro a Orión su vista pasó por el pequeño Percy, algo pasaba con él. Recordó que estaba dormido hasta que entraron ¿Por qué? ¿No durmió bien? ¿Por qué no habría dormido bien? Desvió su mirada hacia ahí, el niño jugaba como si nada y reía con sus hermanos, no le sucedía nada. Tendría que preguntar más.

**_Zoë tomó una pala de ping pong y la estudió como si estuviera decidiendo a quién arrear primero._**

—Lo notamos —Dijeron al unísono los que estuvieron ese día. Zoë no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante eso, vamos que en realidad no pensaba hacer eso, estaba molesta si, pero no para golpear a alguien.

**_—Ese monstruo, el azote del Olimpo... Llevo muchos años cazando junto a la señora Artemisa y, sin embargo, no sé de qué bestia podría tratarse._**

—Algo antiguo, incluso más antiguo que algunos dioses. Hay muchas criaturas que podrían ser llamadas así, pero sólo una encajaría con la descripción que dan —Hablo Poseidón deteniendo la lectura y miró a los de la sala. Sólo los dioses mayores sabían con exactitud de qué monstruo hablaban, los otros dioses tenían ideas vagas de aquello.

**_Todo el mundo miró a Dioniso, imagino que porque era el único dios que había allí presente y porque se supone que los dioses saben de estas cosas. El estaba hojeando una revista de vinos, pero levantó la vista cuando todos enmudecieron._**

Dionisio en la sala hizo lo mismo: —A mi que ni me miren. Yo soy un dios Joven ¿Recordáis? No estoy al corriente de todo los monstruos y esos titanes.

—El tiene razón, como ya dije; Solo los más antiguos sabemos de este, los más jóvenes, (si es que se les puede llamar así), puede que hayan oído historias, pero no más allá de eso —Volvió a decir Poseidón después retomo la lectura.

**_—A mí no me miréis. Yo soy un dios joven, ¿recordáis? No estoy al corriente de todos los monstruos antiguos y de esos titanes mohosos. Además, son nefastos como tema de conversación en un cóctel._**

Dionisio asintió a las palabras de su yo del libro, estaba muy de acuerdo con su yo de ahí. Los demás dioses solo negaron con la cabeza ¿No podía haber buscado una comparación mejor que esa? Parecía que no, siempre tenía que involucrar alcohol en ellas.

**_ —Quirón —dije—, ¿tienes alguna idea?_****_ Él frunció los labios._**

**_—Tengo muchas ideas, pero ninguna agradable. Y ninguna acaba de tener sentido tampoco. Tifón, por ejemplo, podría encajar en esa descripción. Fue un verdadero azote del Olimpo. _**

—Encaja si, pero el fue un azote en general para todos, no solo para el Olimpo —Medito Demeter frunciendo los labios, recordando esa batalla con Tifón y lo devastadora que fue, no solo para ellos.

**_O el monstruo marino Ceto. Pero si uno de ellos hubiese despertado, lo sabríamos. Son monstruos del océano del tamaño de un rascacielos. Tu padre Poseidón ya habría dado la alarma. Me temo que ese monstruo sea más escurridizo. Tal vez más poderoso también._**

—No tiene que ser tan grande y poderoso para poder destruir todo por lo que hemos trabajado —Respiro hondo Hestia, por supuesto que ella ya sabia de que monstruo hablaban y no le agradaba —A veces hasta la criatura que se vea menos feroz, puede causar un mayor daño del esperado —Más de uno de los semidioses frunció el ceño queriendo saber de qué criatura hablaban.

**_—Ése es uno de los peligros que corréis —dijo Connor Stoll. (Me encantó lo de «corréis», en vez de «corremos»)—. Da la impresión de que al menos dos de esos cinco morirán._**

—¿Perdón? —Connor se sonrojó, no había notado que en ese entonces ya se estaba haciendo para atrás en esa batalla. En realidad no es como que deseara ir después de todo, solo le daba pena que ahora todos lo notaran.

**_—«Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia» —añadió Beckendorf—. En vuestro lugar, yo me mantendría alejado del desierto._****_ Hubo un murmullo de aprobación._**

—Pero en el campamento tampoco llueve, también tendrían que alejarse de ahí entonces —Leo ladeo la cabeza sosteniendo unas piezas en sus manos. Su mente decía que estuvo trabajando algo importante, pero que lo ha olvidado ¿Qué habría olvidado? ¿Estaba buscando algo? ¿Qué era?

**_—Y esto otro —terció Silena—: «A la maldición del titán uno resistirá.» ¿Qué podría significar?_**

**_Reparé en que Quirón y Zoë se miraban nerviosos. Fuese lo que fuese lo que pensaran, no lo contaron._**

—Porque era algo devastador —Dijeron los dos por lo bajo cambiando miradas.

**_—«Uno perecerá por mano paterna» —dijo Grover sin parar de engullir nachos y pelotas de ping pong—. ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¿Qué padre sería capaz de tal cosa?_****_ Se hizo un espeso silencio._**

El silencio reinó unos minutos en la sala, algunos se miraron entre sí, otros a sus padres divinos. Incluso los dioses se miraron, ellos definitivamente eran el más claro ejemplo de familia disfuncional, si que sabían que clase de padres harían eso. Poseidón retomó la lectura cuando sintió que nadie diría algo encontra o a favor de alguien y porque Percy se movía inquieto con sus hermanos.

**_Miré a Thalia y me pregunté si estaría pensando lo mismo que yo. Años atrás, a Quirón le habían hecho una profecía sobre el próximo descendiente de los Tres Grandes —Zeus, Poseidón y Hades— que cumpliera los dieciséis años. _**

Thalia sostuvo el aliento mientras leían, claro que recordaba eso y no es que su padre la matara, pero tampoco había hecho demasiado para ayudarla. Recordaba haber pasado por esas estatuas y rogando una señal, algo que la ayudara, oír su voz, saber que no estaba sola. Pero no obtuvo nada en ese momento. Y fue desolador a tan corta edad saber que no contaba con nadie.

**_Según la profecía, ese joven tomaría una decisión que salvaría o destruiría a los dioses para siempre. Por tal motivo, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial los Tres Grandes habían jurado no tener más hijos. Pero, aun así, Thalia y yo habíamos nacido y ahora nos acercábamos a los dieciséis._**

Thalia recordó tristemente la discusión que tuvieron las veces que estuvieron Percy y ella en el Olimpo, siempre decidiendo si debían vivir o no, como si solo fueran un par de muñecos desechables. Al menos ella notó que Poseidón no iba a entregar a su hijo tan fácil, por otra parte dolía saber que su padre si lo haría. Comprendiendo así que estaba aún más sola tras despertar de ser un árbol.

**_Recordé una conversación mantenida con Annabeth el año anterior. Yo le había preguntado por qué los dioses no me mataban si representaba un peligro en potencia. «A algunos dioses les gustaría matarte —me había contestado—. Pero temen ofender a Poseidón.»_**

—¿Por qué? —Percy había prestado atención a la lectura, miro a los dioses esperando una respuesta ¿También lo odiaban aquí? Pensaba que lo querían.

—Nadie te hará nada Percy —Jason lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Pensé que me querían —Susurro abrazando al rubio y a su tiburón de peluche.

—Claro que te quieren Percy, ellos nunca te harían nada —Aseguro su padre estirando su mano para acariciar sus negros cabellos —Nadie aquí te odia —

Pero era tarde, el niño ya no creía eso, comenzó a sollozar contra el pecho de su rubio protector, se comenzaba a creer las palabras del apestoso. Nadie lo quería a excepción de su madre y quizá su padre, este era solo un sueño, y aquí tampoco lo querían, no quieres matar a alguien si es que lo quieres.

Poseidón tuvo que levantarse y cargar a su hijo tratando de calmar su llanto. Sólo después de que Percy se calmó y se quedó quieto en su regazo la lectura pudo seguir.

**_¿Podía uno de los olímpicos volverse contra su hijo mestizo? ¿No sería la solución más fácil para ellos permitir que muriera? Si había dos mestizos con motivos para preocuparse por ello, éramos Thalia y yo. _**

Zeus tragó saliva, su hija si que se había preocupado por ello y él murió un poco por la culpa propia que sintió ¿En el futuro sería capaz de hacerle daño? Aunque tendría razones, siempre tenía que poner al Olimpo por encima de todo, él no podía ser como Poseidón. El dios de los mares era capaz de todo por sus hijos, sabía incluso que por eso es que Tritón seguía con vida, él había dado de su energía a su hijo, de no hacerlo este habría muerto.

Se comenzó a cuestionar si él haría lo mismo, si él sería tan cruel como lo fue Cronos. Se estremeció de frío con solo pensar en ese nombre. Nunca creyó ser tan mal padre como lo fue el suyo, pero estaba comenzando a creer que fue incluso peor que él y eso era demasiado.

**_Me pregunté si, a fin de cuentas, no tendría que haberle enviado a Poseidón aquella corbata con estampado de caracolas por el día del Padre._**

—Seguro la presumió por todo lo alto, como si fuera un trofeo —Hablo Tritón más que nada recordando los regalos que alguna vez su padre recibió de sus otros hijos. Teseo se sonrojó igual que Orión y Belerofonte, ellos le habían hecho regalos a Poseidón, por supuesto no eran corbatas —Sea lo que fuera eso— pero por supuesto los habían hechos ¿También los bandereo así como decía Tritón.

—Es que son trofeos —Poseidón beso los cabellos de Percy que lucía más dormido que despierto —¿Cómo no voy a presumirlos? También lo hago con los tuyos —Fue turno de Tritón para sonrojarse.

—Aún recuerdo los pergaminos con dibujos de Teseo, eran preciosos —Arrullo Afrodita y Teseo deseo estar de vuelta en lo Elíseos —Y no es el único ¿Recuerdan las figuras de barro deformadas de Perseo? —

—Oh por los dioses —Murmuró el antiguo héroe con los colores subiendo a su rostro.

—Eso sí recuerdo, me gusta mostrar los obsequios que me mandan mis hijos, sus ofrendas —Dijo Zeus, más de uno le sonrió. Al menos eso era lo bueno, cada uno apreciaba lo que sus hijos les daban, gustaban de ser recordados.

Hestia sonreía complacida, esas pequeñas partes eran las que le agradaban de su familia, podía ser disfuncional, muy conflictiva y todo lo que quisieran, pero en el fondo se querían. Debía sacar ese fondo más al exterior.

**_—Habrá muertes —sentenció Quirón—. Eso lo sabemos._****_ —¡Fantástico! —exclamó Dioniso de repente. Todos lo miramos. Él levantó la vista de las páginas de la Revista de Catadores con aire inocente—. Es que hay un nuevo lanzamiento de pinot noir. No me hagáis caso._**

Los dioses rodaron los ojos, el dios del vino no les hizo caso, solo miro a su esposa, esta se dignó a mirarlo le dio una sonrisa. El creyó que por fin se le había pasado lo que tuviera, tomo su mano entre la suya y ella la apretó. Ariadna beso su mejilla y Dionisio tuvo el presentimiento de que algo estaba por salir peor en algún punto.

**_—Percy tiene razón —prosiguió Silena Beauregard—. Deberían ir dos campistas._****_ —Ya veo —dijo Zoë con sarcasmo—. Y supongo que tú vas a ofrecerte voluntaria._**

Afrodita le dedicó una mirada a la teniente, esta se la devolvió: —Qué mis hijas hablen no es motivo para que las ataquen, que ellas sí crean en el amor, no justifica su comportamiento.

—Calma Afrodita, que sólo están hablando, Zoë en el libro está preocupada por Artemisa, lo que le hace querer saltar contra todos porque no la dejan ir sola. Además sabes cómo son las cazadoras, no suelen llevarse con tus hijas desde aquella vez en que maldeciste a una de las suyas —Recordó Poseidón amablemente, la diosa del amor se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada.

Ella sabía que Poseidón tenía la razón, más o menos desde esa época las cazadoras comenzaban a tener malos tratos con sus hijos. Muy pocas de sus hijas terminaban con ellas, no las culpa por ello, después de todo no todas sus parejas resultaban. Aún así le molestaba que atacaran a su hija en el libro, ella no había hecho nada.

**_Silena se sonrojó._****_ —Yo con las cazadoras no voy a ninguna parte. ¡A mí no me mires!_**

Afrodita hizo una mueca, que se llevarán a una hija suya sería una receta para el desastre. Quizá un desastre mayor de como resultó en verdad la misión, porque si no comprendía mal, de por sí terminaría mal.

**_—¿Una hija de Afrodita que no desea que la miren? —se mofó Zoë—. ¿Qué diría vuestra madre?_**

Afrodita respiró hondo, lo mismo que sus hijos y las cazadoras. No querían comenzar una discusión en media sala, pero de verdad que ellos no podían estar muy cerca. No sólo era discusión de las diosas según entendían los dioses. Ellos veían como Artemisa y Afrodita siempre tenían sus altercados, ahora veían que lo pasaban también a sus hijos y seguidores.

**_Silena hizo ademán de levantarse, pero los hermanos Stoll la hicieron sentarse de nuevo._**

**_ —Basta ya —dijo Beckendorf, que era muy corpulento y tenía una voz resonante. No hablaba mucho, pero la gente tendía a escucharlo cuando lo hacía—. Empecemos por las cazadoras. ¿Quiénes seréis las tres?_**

Los hijos de Hefestos sonrieron con cariño, comprendiendo que más que nada deseaba en realidad proteger a Silena, porque la amaba. Algo dentro dolió recordando el fin de los dos. Los dioses no entendían mucho de lo que veían, esperaban entender pronto todo eso.

**_Zoë se puso en pie._****_ —Yo iré, por supuesto, y me llevaré a Phoebe. Es nuestra mejor rastreadora._**

Zoë le lanzó una mirada feroz a los Stoll sabiendo lo que sucedería después, estos evitaron mirarla tanto como evitaron mirar a Phoebe.

**_—¿Es esa chica grandota, la que disfruta dando porrazos en la cabeza? —preguntó Travis Stoll con cautela._**

—Y me deben unos cuantos —Masculló entre dientes la cazadora.

Lina que estaba atrás rodó los ojos, las cazadoras eran unas puristas poco pensantes, era todo lo que creía. Sólo pensaban en ellas y que todo lo que hacían estaba bien, solo eran niñas, unas que no sabían nada de la vida. Estaba convencido/a de que igual no pasaría mucho tiempo con ellas, después de todo destruyendo al niño aquí, estaría muerto allá en el futuro siendo niño, por lo que nada de esto tendría que ocurrir y él volvería a ser un dios. Ese era su pensar.

**_Zoë asintió._**

**_ —¿La que me clavó dos flechas en el casco? —añadió Connor._****_ —Sí —replicó Zoë—. ¿Por qué?_**

—Desde ahí debimos sospechar que no trataban nada bueno —Zoë los vio con los ojos entrecerrados, por eso no le agradaban los muchachos.

Los Stoll solo sonrieron a modo de disculpa, las cazadoras bufaron. Los que no estaban en ese momento del campamento, no entendían el porqué de esto.

**_—No, por nada —dijo Travis—. Es que tenemos una camiseta del almacén para ella. —Sacó una camiseta plateada donde se leía: «Artemisa, diosa de la luna-Tour de Caza de otoño 2002», y a continuación una larga lista de parques naturales—. Es un artículo de coleccionista. Le gustó mucho cuando la vio. ¿Quieres dársela tú?_**

—Uh, eso no suena bien —Ana hija de Venus vio con los ojos entrecerrados a los hijos de Hermes, tratando de comprender qué es lo que tramaban. Chris a su lado pasó su mano por su frente —¡Ey! —

—Te vas a arrugar como una pasa si sigues poniendo esa cara —Se burló él, pues lo cargaba así desde hace rato cuando comenzó la pelea de Zoë y Silena en el libro.

—Eso no va a pasar —Rodó los ojos y el río por lo bajo, la abrazo por los hombros.

—Claro que sí y te diré te lo dije cuando suceda —Ella bufó ante sus palabras, el río de nuevo.

**_Yo sabía que los Stoll tramaban algo. Siempre están igual. Pero me figuro que Zoë no los conocía tanto, porque dio un suspiro y se guardó la camiseta._**

—Eso debió decirlo en voz alta —Mencionó Zoë sin despegar la vista de los Stoll que seguían sonriendo.

—De qué serviría si no le ibas a creer —Thalia le quedó mirando —Ahí no te llevabas bien, era un muchacho y yo no podía apoyarlo porque no los conocía tanto —Zoë tuvo que darle la razón de mala gana.

**_ —Como iba diciendo, me llevaré a Phoebe conmigo. Y me gustaría que Bianca viniese también._**

Hades se agarró de los brazos de su trono, sabía que su hija iría pero que se lo confirmen solo hacia que se sienta peor que antes. No le gustaba como iba a terminar todo y peor pensando en que Nico se quedaría solo.

—Tranquilo, podemos hacer algo ahora —Aseguró Perséfone susurrando a su oído y sobando sus brazos haciendo que suelte un poco el agarre —Todo estará bien —Hades asintió, quizá ahora no perdería a su hija.

**_ Bianca se quedó patidifusa._****_ —¿Yo? Pero... si soy nueva. No serviría para nada._****_—No sirvo para nada —Susurro para si misma, apenas estaban por salir en la camioneta en su tiempo y en vista de según cómo saldría todo, seguiría sin servir de nada. Ella se sentía inútil._****_ —Lo harás muy bien —insistió Zoë—. No hay senda más provechosa para probarse una a sí misma_**.

—No debieron llevarla —Susurraron con un aire sombrío Hades y Nico mirando a las cazadoras.

—Mi señor por favor —Trataba de calmar la diosa a su esposo.

—¡Por favor nada! ¡Era una niña! ¡Todo era nuevo para ella! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era mi hija o algo! ¡No debió llevarla! —Hades estalló haciendo que la tierra se sacuda con violencia y las sombras comiencen a escapar de su ropa, más de uno grito del horror viendo como tomaba su forma de tres metros.

Percy comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Poseidón asustado de la bulla y sintiendo pánico como todos los presentes. Su padre lo puso en los brazos de Jason que estaba a resguardo de Anfitrite, Tritón y todos los hermanos de Percy.

—¡Hades! —Poseidón también creció tres metros y algo más, tomó los hombros del dios, el agua comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del otro —Esto no va a solucionar nada, hacer un berrinche Olímpico no va a evitar que la lleven, pero leer los libros si —Aseguró manteniendo el agarre y mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

—Ella… ella va a… es mi hija Poseidón —Susurró aún con enojo mirando al otro a los ojos.

—Lo sé y por eso te pido que te calmes, que vuelvas a tu asiento, para que leamos. Evitaremos todo Hades, ahora que tenemos permitido hacerlo —Hades bajo la guardia y volvieron a su tamaño humano.

Nico que estaba con los otros protegiendo a los campistas comenzó que pensar con algo de celos ¿Si el hubiese sido quien estuvo ahí su padre habría actuado igual? Sacudió la cabeza, probablemente no, fue la respuesta de su mente y eso lo hirió un poco. Si el reacciono así, es porque era Bianca, el no importaba. Se sentó de nuevo cuando los dioses arreglaron el lugar y recogió las piernas contra su pecho.

—¿Estas bien sombritas? —Nico gruño ante el apodo, pero no levantó la cabeza para ver a Will, no quería saber de nada.

**_Bianca cerró la boca. Yo la compadecí. Me acordaba de mi primera búsqueda cuando tenía doce años. Había tenido todo el tiempo la sensación de no estar preparado. _**

—Es que no lo estaba —Murmuró Belerofonte viendo a Percy, estaba aún medio llorando ahora en el regazo de su padre. Poseidón solo acariciaba su cabello mientras veía el libro, de vez en cuando daba besos en su frente.

**_Me sentía honrado, pero también algo resentido y muerto de miedo. Imaginé que esos mismos sentimientos eran los que le rondaban ahora a Bianca._**

—Bastante parecidos —Murmuró para si Bianca, se abrazó a si misma. Ver la reacción de su padre le hizo sentir extraña, cuánto habría deseado que hiciera algo así en su tiempo, al menos un mensaje, una señal, pero no hubo nada. Solo sueños que no llego a comprender ¿Esa era su señal? ¿O era otra cosa?

**_—¿Y del campamento? —preguntó Quirón. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero yo no sabía qué estaba pensando._**

Quirón sabía de alguna forma que Percy acabaría involucrado en la misión, aunque el no lo quisiera ahí, lo mismo que Thalia. La verdad a ninguno de los dos los veía listos para emprender cualquier misión.

**_—¡Yo! —Grover se puso en pie tan bruscamente que chocó con la mesa. Se sacudió del regazo las migas de las galletas y los restos de las pelotas de ping pong—. ¡Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a Annabeth!_**

La rubia lo vio con la ceja alzada en son de ¿Seguro que es por eso? El sátiro desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro ahora de porque tenía tanto interés, quizá era un poco de todo, estar con las cazadoras, demostrar que era valiente, ver a Artemisa, buscar a Pan y un poco de salvar a Annabeth.

**_Zoë arrugó la nariz._****_ —Creo que no, sátiro. Tú ni siquiera eres un mestizo._**

**_—Pero es un campista —terció Thalia—. Posee el instinto de un sátiro y también la magia de los bosques. ¿Ya sabes tocar una canción de rastreo, Grover?_****_ —¡Por supuesto!_**

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —Preguntó un legado de Aquilon mirando al sátiro.

—Si, eso y mucho más, en serio hay que hablar con los faunos —Se quejó Grover ¿Cómo era posible que no supieran que ellos podían hacer eso? Era obvio que los Faunos no hacían un buen trabajo.

**_Zoë vaciló. Yo no sabía qué era una canción de rastreo, pero, por lo visto, ella lo consideraba algo útil._**

—Lo son amigo, lo son —Grover miro lastimeramente la lata que sostenía en su mano. Había tocado todas las canciones de rastreo que sabía buscando a Percy y ninguna le había resultado, y justo cuando lo encuentra, lo vuelve a perder ¿Por qué Tique los quería tan poco? El no merecía eso, su amigo debía ser feliz.

**_—Muy bien —dijo Zoë—. ¿Y el segundo campista?_**

**_—Iré yo. —Thalia se levantó y miró alrededor, como desafiando cualquier objeción por anticipado._**

Zeus sintió una punzada en su interior, ella de verdad estaba desafiando a todos que que dijeran lo contrario, quería demostrar que era mejor, pero la culpa y la preocupación por la aprobación, la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Que su hija quiera llamar la atención, quiera un lugar, quiera aceptada, se estaba transformando en un dolor punzante en su interior.

Hera por su parte a pesar de estar recibiendo los malos sentimientos de Percy, en especial preocupación, bastantes celos y más, estaba tranquila. Ella podía manejarlo y lo hacía, estaba acostumbrada a estos sentimientos después de tantos años de aguantar a Zeus y sus conquistas. Así que su mente seguía fría y calculadora, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

**_En fin, sé que mis dotes matemáticas no son óptimas, pero caí en la cuenta de que habíamos llegado a cinco y yo no estaba en el grupo._**

**_ —Eh, eh, alto ahí —dije—. Yo también quiero ir._**

—¿Por qué Percy? ¿Por qué? —Se lamento Poseidón acariciando el cabello de su adormilado hijo.

—Porque hay que salvar a la princesa —Respondió dando un bostezo y frotando sus ojos, llorar lo cansaba, observó a su padre con expresión cansada.

—Duerme —Beso su cabello y lo acomodo en sus piernas para que duerma, el niño cerró los ojos quedando dormido al instante. Poseidón siguió leyendo.

**_Thalia permaneció en silencio. Quirón seguía estudiándome con ojos tristes._**

**_ —¡Oh! —exclamó Grover, advirtiendo de pronto el problema—. ¡Claro! Se me había olvidado. Percy tiene que ir. Yo no pretendía... Me quedaré aquí. Percy irá en mi lugar._**

—No, también tenía que ir el sátiro —Frunció el ceño Julie hija de Mercurio sintiendo que el tenia que estar ahí —Me parece que era imperativo que este, porque como dijeron debían estar todos los presentes cuando estaba la momia oráculo, eso quiere decir que eran los que estaban más cerca del río, ahí no solo habían mestizos y cazadoras, también los sátiros —Razonó ella y más de una se le quedó mirando —¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal? —

—No, pero nos sorprende que usaras tu cabeza para algo más que para jugar bromas —Hablo Mary hija de Fortuna mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, Julie se sonrojó y luego le pego.

—Se pensar para mucho más que para hacer bromas —Se defendió virando el rostro, la otra río igual que los demás.

**_ —No puede —refunfuñó Zoë—. Es un chico. No voy a permitir que mis cazadoras viajen con un chico._**

—Viajo con ustedes en el bus —Recordó con amabilidad Frank, Zoë abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo y sólo sonrió, esperando que el nuevo rey siga leyendo.

**_—Has viajado hasta aquí conmigo —le recordé._**

—¡Oh no, hemos perdido a Frank! —Hazel puso cara de circunstancias y los demás reían del rostro sonrojado de Frank y sus ojos abiertos como si fuera un venado al que lo acababan de deslumbrar un par de faroles de auto.

Hasta Nico que estaba aún recogido en si mismo comenzó a reír despacio levantado un poco la vista de sus rodillas.

—Era tan joven, pero bueh tendré que conseguirle nuevo novio a Hazel —Bromeó el hijo de Hades y Hazel lo empujó ligeramente causando más risas de los presentes pues ahora estaba roja.

—No pues, gracias por recordarme que mi niña sale con ese engendro de la guerra —Hades fingió molestia ante el recuerdo. Sabía que este era un intento de los demás por tranquilizar la situación que el provocará antes.

—¡Papá! —Reclamó Hazel aún más roja, quizá de vergüenza, quizá de enojo, no era posible saberlo.

—Déjalos Hades, total no es como a su edad tú no hubieses estado con algún engendro —Soltó Demeter y el otro le vio con horror —Se enamoraba de cada esqueleto que padre se tragaba —

—¡No me enamoraba! —Reclamo Hades viendo a su hermana mientras los otros reían, los hijos de él hacían una mueca de asco —Simplemente me parecían fascinantes el tiempo de duración que tenían —

—¿Para saber cuánto iba a durar su romance? —Cuestiono Perséfone sonriendo cuando se ganó una mirada molesta de su esposo.

—Viéndolo así, mi hija tenía las de ganar, ella al menos tenía carne encima de los huesos y estaba viva —Demeter sonrió cuando su hija soltó un ¡Mamá! Era divertido molestar a los dos en este momento —¿Qué? Es verdad, fuiste y eres la mejor cosa que pudo conseguir, bonita, con pulso, con carne en los huesos, el mejor partido —Perséfone moría de la vergüenza.

Poseidón decidió salvar y continuó la lectura.

**_ —Eso fue una situación de emergencia, por un corto trayecto y siguiendo instrucciones de la diosa. Pero no voy a cruzar el país desafiando multitud de peligros en compañía de un chico._**

—Ni que tuviera la peste, es prácticamente un niño —Soltó por lo bajo Aquiles mirando el suelo, recordó que se suponía su hijo fue a la guerra de troya también. Lo que sucedió con este era incierto, porque se suponía que ayudó en la guerra, la mayoría de los de ahí llegaron con él, pero lo que se contaba de su hijo nunca fue bueno. Su madre lo había envenenado. El rubio comenzaba a pensar en él hubiera, quizá si su hijo hubiese estado con él podría conocerlo. La idea de que Patroclo hubiese cuidado de su hijo como Belerofonte hacía en algunos momentos con Percy, le hizo sentir un calor en el pecho.

**_—¿Y Grover? —pregunté._**

**_ Ella meneó la cabeza._****_ —El no cuenta. Es un sátiro. No es un chico, técnicamente._****_ —¡Eh, eh! —protestó Grover._**

—Eres un ser de la naturaleza, no cuentas como un mestizo, o como un chico. —Hablo Artemisa viendo como Apolo seguía con la mirada en Percy que dormía en el regazo de su padre, en cuanto él se enterara seguro estaría peor que antes.

—Si, ya lo sé señora —Grover parecía en una nube unos segundos y al otro caía al suelo, repitiendo que él tenía a Enebro.

**_—Tengo que ir —insistí—. He de participar en esta búsqueda._**

**_—¿Por qué? —replicó Zoë—. ¿Por vuestra estimada Annabeth?_****_ Noté que me ruborizaba. No soportaba que todos me estuvieran mirando._**

—El tuvo sueños de dónde yo estaba, era su misión, terminaría en ella tanto como si lo querían en ella, o no —Annabeth hablo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aún tenía las imágenes de ese lugar, lo malo es que todo era confuso ¿Qué era ese lugar y por qué le daba tanto miedo? Había intentado no pensar en ello, en mandarlo hasta atrás en su mente, pero regresaba aún. Se estremeció, sin embargo pronto sintió alguien frotar su espalda.

—¿Estas bien? —Annabeth apretó los labios y asintió a la pregunta de Piper, deseo que fuera Percy quien esté ahí a su lado ¿Dónde estaba su sesos de alga? Volvió a fingir que nada le pasaba.

**_—¡No! O sea... en parte sí. Sencillamente, siento que debo ir._**

—Su sentimiento era el correcto —Anfitrite no lo pregunto, lo afirmo, viendo en cuantos problemas se metería el hijo de su esposo. Acarició con cuidado el cabello del niño que dormía con placidez en el regazo de su esposo.

**_Nadie se alzó en mi defensa. El señor D, aún con su revista, parecía aburrirse. Silena, los hermanos Stoll y Beckendorf no levantaban la vista de la mesa. Bianca me dirigió una mirada compasiva._**

—Era preferible que no fuera si ya iba Thalia —Dijo el centauro viendo las miradas de algunos —Después de lo del captura la bandera —

La teniente de las cazadoras nuevas solo jugaba distraída con su flecha, no queriendo ver a nadie. Bianca se sonrojó, pensaba que Percy no se había dado cuenta de que lo veía.

**_—No —se empecinó Zoë—. Insisto. Me llevaré a un sátiro si es necesario, pero no a un héroe varón._**

—Pues estimo que el héroe varón fue de ayuda —Se mofo Ares jugando con un cuchillo de caza en su mano. Ni Zoë, ni Thalia dijeron nada, no querían darle la razón a él, aunque la tuviera. Sin Percy ahí era probable que todos murieran, porque los zombies habrían ido tras todos, o que el León se los comiera.

**_Quirón soltó un suspiro._****_ —La búsqueda se emprende por Artemisa. Las cazadoras tienen derecho a aprobar o vetar a sus acompañantes._**

—Si el fue vetado ¿Cómo es que fue a la misión? Porque es seguro que fue —Hablo Dakota mirando al centauro, este solo nego con la cabeza y señaló al libro como respuesta.

**_Los oídos me zumbaban cuando volví a sentarme. Sabía que Grover y algunos más me observaban compadecidos, pero yo no podía mirarlos a los ojos. Permanecí allí sentado hasta que Quirón dio por terminado el consejo._**

Hera medio gruño haciendo que se notara su existencia, podía sentir la vergüenza del muchacho al verse excluido de la misión, también el enojo por lo mismo, casi no podía controlarse a sí misma en este momento. Pero lo hacía y no dejó notar nada más a parte del gruñido.

_**—Que así sea —concluyó—. Thalia y Grover irán con Zoë, Bianca y Febe. Saldréis al amanecer. Y que los dioses —miró a Dioniso—, incluidos los presentes, espero, os acompañen.**_

—Lo dudo —Murmuró Atenea, sabiendo que por lo general Dioniso lo último que quería es supervisar a un montón de semidioses, siempre había sido así, los héroes no eran de su agrado. Aunque si veía a uno que era muy probable que se meta en la misión, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que le dijeron que se mantuviera al margen. Apolo.

**_* * *_**

**_No me presenté a cenar aquella noche, lo cual fue un error, porque Quirón y Grover vinieron luego a buscarme._**

**_—¡Lo siento, Percy! —dijo Grover, sentándose en la cama a mi lado—. No sabía que ellas... que tú... ¡De verdad!_**

—En serio lo lamentaba —Murmuró Grover suspirando.

—Pobrecillo perderse la cena con tal de no ver más miradas compasivas —Hestia suspiro y miro al niño que parecía ya despertar en los brazos de Poseidón y quedarse mirando a su padre con los ojitos entrecerrados.

**_Comenzó a gimotear y pensé que si no lo animaba un poco, o bien se pondría a sollozar a gritos o bien empezaría a mordisquear mi colchón. Tiene tendencia a comerse los objetos domésticos cuando está disgustado._**

—Ya lo notamos —Dijeron más de uno viendo que ya faltaba un trozo a la sillón donde estaba sentado, el sátiro de sonrojó hasta las orejas.

**_ —No importa —mentí—. De verdad. Está todo bien._**

—Lo sentí, pero me lo guardé, no nos servía a ninguno de los dos decir la verdad —Grover se sentía incómodo recordando todo eso.

**_Le temblaba el labio._**

**_ —Ni siquiera pensaba... Estaba tan concentrado en la idea de ayudar a Artemisa. Pero prometo que buscaré a Annabeth por todas partes. Si me es posible encontrarla, la encontraré._**

Afrodita sonrió con simpatía al sátiro, no había mentido diciendo que le agradaba como todos tenían sus prioridades, pero más le fascinaba como Percy insistía en buscar a Annabeth. Era encantador como se preocupaba por ella.

**_Asentí y procuré no prestar atención al cráter que sentía abrirse en mi pecho._**

—Awwwww es tan lindo —Chilló un poco Afrodita y luego miro a Percy que tenia su mirada en ella y arrullo más —Tu eres muy lindo —

—¿yo? —Percy se sonrojó mucho y negó con la cabeza —No soy lindo —Volvió a sacudir su cabeza haciendo a todos sonreír.

—Eres lindo, muy lindo. Casi tanto como yo —Teseo le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el niño ría.

—Teseo es muy lindo —Hylla escucho a Perseo susurrar eso y sólo se quedo confundida.

**_—Grover —dijo Quirón—, ¿me dejas hablar un momento con Percy?_****_ —Claro —repuso._**

**_Quirón aguardó._****_ —Ah —dijo Grover—. Solos, quieres decir. Por supuesto, Quirón. —Me miró desconsolado—. ¿Lo ves? Nadie necesita a una cabra._**

Más de uno río ante esto, el sátiro solo se sonrojó y Quirón negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

**_Salió trotando al tiempo que se limpiaba la nariz con la manga._**

**_Quirón suspiró y flexionó sus patas de caballo._**

**_ —Percy, yo no pretendo comprender las profecías._****_ —Ya. Quizá porque no tienen ningún sentido._**

—Claro que lo tienen, sólo que hay que analizarlas para saber lo que quieren decir —Apolo sonó un poco indignado de que digan que sus profecias no tenían sentido.

—¿Lo siento? —Se disculpó Percy mirando al Dios, el niño sentía que todo lo que hacia o decía en este sueño ahora estaba mal.

—Oh no, no has hecho nada malo —Se apresuro a decir Apolo arrepintiendose de hacer sentir mal al niño —No tienes porque disculparte —Percy no dijo nada, pero se notaba que aún estaba mal por lo de su yo del libro. El dios del sol quería golpearse la divina cara, hacer sentir mal al niño era lo último que deseaba.

**_El observó la fuente que gorgoteaba en el rincón._**

**_—Thalia no habría sido la persona que yo hubiese elegido en primer lugar. Es demasiado impetuosa, actúa sin pensar. Se muestra demasiado segura de sí misma._**

Thalia saltó al oír su nombre y se sonrojó viendo como más de uno asentía a lo que decía el centauro. Se movió incómoda entre las cazadoras, bueno, que solo era una adolescente tratando de adaptarse a todo, no podían culparla por ser así. Su mente se había quedado en los doce años, donde todo lo hacía por su cuenta y las únicas vidas que dependían de ella, eran Luke y Annabeth. Y ahora le habían dicho que todo ese campamento requería de ella, ni siquiera podía con su vida y le dijeron que tenía que ver por la de un montón de adolescentes que ni conocía, tratar de adaptarse a un mundo nuevo para ella y eso sin incluir la pesada profecía que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Fue demasiado, así que solo intentaba hacer lo mejor podía queriendo demostrar que valía para lo que la requerían. Que ella era una digna hija de Zeus y quizá así conseguir que le miraran, que el dijera que estaba bien que ella naciera. Por eso actuaba así.

**_—¿Me habrías elegido a mí?_****_ —Sinceramente, no. Tú y Thalia sois muy parecidos._****_ —Muchas gracias._**

—Muchas gracias también de mi parte —Thalia hizo una mueca, el centauro solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos admitiría jamás que se parecían, aunque se llevaran bien ahora, ninguno diría eso.

**_El sonrió._****_ —La diferencia estriba en que tú estás menos seguro de ti mismo. Lo cual puede ser bueno o malo. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: los dos juntos seríais una combinación peligrosa._**

—Bastante ya demostraron eso en el arroyo —Dijo una chica de Mercurio recordando la pelea que tuvieron en el captura la bandera.

—No me quiero imaginar como serían los dos de misión —Susurro un hijo de Marte, imaginando que todo estallaría por los aires.

**_—Sabríamos controlarlo._****_ —¿Como esta noche en el arroyo?_****_ No respondí. Me había pillado._**

Más de uno río, era muy evidente que ninguno de los dos sabría controlarlo, aunque no iban a estar solos exactamente, sin embargo, dudaban de que alguien los pudiera detener si se ponían en el mismo plan que en el arrollo.

**_—Quizá lo mejor sea que vuelvas con tu madre para pasar las vacaciones —añadió—. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos._****_ —Ya —dije—. Quizá sí._**

—Me da la impresión de que no hizo eso —Tritón miro a su padre, el ya tenía cara de resignación de que su hijo no se iría a casa —El estará bien papá —Su padre lo miro y luego a Percy.

—Tu no irás de misión ¿verdad? Siempre estarás seguro ¿verdad? —Le hizo cosquillas al niño haciéndole reír —Papá te va tener a salvo —Beso su frente, el niño solo le quedo mirando sin entender demasiado, pero asintió y lo abrazó.

—Ser consentido va a ser uno de los problemas de Percy —Murmuro Hestia negando con la cabeza.

**_ Saqué del bolsillo a Contracorriente y lo dejé en la mesilla. Por lo visto, no tendría que usarlo para nada, salvo para escribir felicitaciones de Navidad._****_ Al ver el bolígrafo, Quirón hizo una mueca._**

**_ —No me extraña que Zoë no quiera tenerte cerca. Al menos mientras lleves esa arma encima._**

—Porque tiene su historia —Murmuró Lina mirando de reojo a Zoë que le daba una mala mirada de momentos. Los dos sabían bien esa historia y lo mal que terminaba para uno de los dos.

**_No comprendí a qué se refería. Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, cuando me entregó aquella espada mágica: «Tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta contar.»_**

—Quizá si debía saberla —Dijo un chico de la tercera cohorte y más de uno se preguntaba cual sería esa historia.

**_Iba a preguntarle por aquella historia, cuando él sacó un dracma de oro de su alforja y me lo lanzó._**

**_—Llama a tu madre —dijo—. Avísala de que irás a casa por la mañana. Ah, y por si te interesa... Estuve a punto de ofrecerme yo mismo como voluntario. Habría ido de no ser por el último verso: «Uno perecerá por mano paterna.»_**

Zoë apretó los labios, ella había aceptado su destino con esa parte de la profecía, estaba consciente de que sería ella, sabia que los demás no tendrían que ver con ese verso. Lo que le preocupaba más en ese momento en el libro era eso de que uno sobreviviria a la maldición del titán, y si seria ella para después morir a manos de su padre, tristemente fue otro quien sobrevivió y más triste, es que sus temores fueron reales.

**_No hacía falta que me lo aclarase. Sabía que su padre era Cronos, el malvado señor de los titanes. Aquel verso habría encajado perfectamente si Quirón hubiera participado en la búsqueda. A Cronos no le importaba nadie, ni siquiera sus propios hijos._**

—Y hay otros que siguen su ejemplo —Soltó sin poder detenerse Ares, aburrido de todo mirando a su padre ahora hecho semidios. Este no dijo nada, sabía que su hijo solo estaba provocándole, además de decirle una gran verdad, el se preocupaba muy poco por sus hijos, no les demostraba importancia.

**_—Quirón, tú sabes en qué consiste esta maldición del titán, ¿verdad?_**

**_Su rostro se ensombreció._****_—Tenia el sentimiento de cual era, pero decirlo solo iba a empeorar todo —Quirón miro a los dioses, Poseidón sólo seguía mirando el libro y Percy estaba jugando sin mirar a nadie._**

**_Hizo una garra con tres dedos sobre su corazón y la desplazó hacia fuera, como si apartara algo de sí: un gesto antiguo para ahuyentar los males._**

—Va a necesitar más que eso para protegerse —Hizo una mueca Michael hijo de Venus, miro a un lado. Lejos estaba Octavian con los ojos entrecerrados clavados en el suelo, el ceño fruncido en concentración ¿Qué era lo que le tenia tan concentrado? Esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Después de todo, Octavian era como su padrino en el Campamento Júpiter, así que esperaba que demostrara que podía llegar a ser bueno y no querer la guerra, en serio ya no deseaba seguir sus pasos por más que fuera su padrino.

**_ —Esperemos que la profecía no signifique lo que pienso. Bien, Percy, buenas noches. Ya llegará tu hora. De eso estoy convencido. No hace falta precipitarse._**

—Lástima que si significa eso —Se lamentaron por lo bajo los que estaban en esa misión.

**_Había dicho «tu hora», igual que hace la gente cuando se refiere a «tu muerte». No sabía si lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero viendo su expresión preferí no preguntar._**

—No lo dije en ese sentido —Se apresuro a decir el entrenador de héroes sintiendo la mirada de todos encima suyo.

**_ * * *_**

**_Permanecí junto a la fuente de agua salada, manoseando la moneda que Quirón me había dado y tratando de imaginar qué iba a decirle a mamá. La verdad era que no me apetecía oír a otro adulto explicándome que no hacer nada era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero, por otra parte, pensé que mi madre se merecía que la pusiera al corriente de todo._**

—Su madre sabrá lo que es mejor hacer —Justifico Demeter —Y no creo que ella lo vaya a detener —Miro a Poseidón y este suspiro.

—Por lo poco que hablan de ella y si conoce a su hijo lo suficiente, sabrá que el no querra quedarse quieto, así que lo mejor sería resignarse y dejar que el vaya de misión —Poseidón miro a su hermana con resignación —Pero tu no vas a hacer eso, no, claro que no. —Le hizo cosquillas a Percy que estaba ahora molestando a Jason y a Teseo desde su lugar. Siguió leyendo.

**_Finalmente, respiré hondo y arrojé la moneda._**

**_—Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda._****_ La niebla tembló. Con la luz del baño bastaba para formar un tenue arco iris._**

**_—Muéstrame a Sally Jackson —pedí—. En el Upper East Side, Manhattan._****_ Entonces en la niebla se dibujó una escena inesperada. Mi madre estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con... con un tipo. _**

—¿Un tipo? —Los celos en la voz de Poseidón al interrumpirse eran demasiado notorios.

—¿Mami conversa con alguien? —Percy miro con atención el libro —Lee papá —

—Claro que si Percy —Le dio una mala mirada a Apolo, que sonreía inocente, mientras seguía leyendo.

**_Y se desgañitaban de risa. Había un montón de libros de texto entre los dos. El hombre tendría, no sé, treinta y pico. Llevaba el pelo entrecano bastante largo y vestía chaqueta marrón y camiseta negra. Tenía pinta de actor: la clase de tipo que interpreta a un agente secreto en la tele._**

—Suena como un buen tipo —Anfitrite soltó una risita viendo como Poseidón luchaba por no gruñir con su hijo tan cerca y que el pequeño estaba tan atento a la lectura.

**_Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para articular palabra. Por suerte, ellos estaban muy ocupados riéndose para reparar en el mensaje Iris._**

Más de una arrullo y chillo emocionado de que ella este así con alguien, las cazadoras hicieron una mueca, otros solo negaron con la cabeza.

**_—Eres la monda, Sally —dijo el tipo—. ¿Quieres más vino?_****_ —Uy, no debería. Sírvete tú si quieres._**

—Mamá suena feliz —Percy miraba el libro con una sonrisa. Le gustaba saber que estaba feliz. Poseidón por su parte sólo hacia una mueca, claro que quería que ella fuera feliz, pero escuchar que estaba con otro tipo, uh, mejor siguió leyendo.

**_—Antes será mejor que vaya al cuarto de baño. ¿Puedo?_**

**_—Al fondo del pasillo —le indicó ella, conteniendo la risa._**

—Hasta aquí siento el amor —Afrodita río con la cara amarga de Poseidón.

—Ella rie, me gusta cuando ríe —Percy sonreía, su padre solo se tragó su amargura y siguió leyendo, su niño era feliz por ella, no podía negarle que lo sea.

**_El actorcillo sonrió, se levantó y salió de la cocina._**

**_ —¡Mamá! —dije._****_ Ella dio un respingo tan brusco que poco le faltó para derribar los libros. Finalmente, me vio._**

—Los celos de Percy también se sienten hasta aquí —Annabeth se río un poco negando con la cabeza, era normal, era su madre y solo quería que nada malo le pase.

**_—¡Percy, cariño! ¿Va todo bien?_**

_**—¿Qué es****tás haciendo? —le pregunté.**__** Ella pestañeó.**__** —Los deberes —contestó. Y entonces pareció comprender mi expresión—. Ah, cariño... Es Paul, digo... el señor Blofis. Está en mi taller de escritura.**_

—¿Besugofish? —Pregunto Percy ladeando la cabeza mirando el libro, los demás rieron de eso. Su padre solo acarició su cabello.

**_—¿El señor Besugoflish?_****_ —Blofis. Volverá en un minuto. Cuéntame qué pasa._**

—Una lastima, me gusta el besugo —Lamento el dios de los mares, Annabeth y Nico rieron por lo bajo, Percy les contó sobre eso tiempo después, su padre había conocido a Paul y había dicho algo parecido, estaba visto que seguiría siendo lo mismo.

**_Siempre que ocurría algo, ella lo adivinaba en el acto. Le conté lo de Annabeth. También lo demás, claro, pero sobre todo le hablé de Annabeth._****_ Mi madre contuvo las lágrimas, y lo hizo por mí._****_ —Oh, Percy…_**

—Ella es una excelente madre —Concordaron la mayoría de los presentes, excepto quizá Hera semidiosa que solo pensaba que ella era mejor, ya verían todos, pero no ahora.

**_—Ya. Y todos me dicen que no puedo hacer nada. Así que voy a volver a casa._**

**_Ella empezó a juguetear con el lápiz._**

**_—Percy, por muchas ganas que tenga de verte —dijo con un suspiro, como arrepintiéndose ya de lo que me estaba diciendo—, por mucho que desee que permanezcas a salvo, quiero que comprendas una cosa: has de hacer lo que tú creas que debes hacer._**

—Excelente madre que lo manda de misión —Mascullo entre dientes Hera, ganándose una mirada de Zeus y Atenea.

—No es que lo este mandando de misión, ella quiere que simplemente sabe que cualquier cosa que elija, ella lo seguirá apoyando y que sabe lo importante que es la chica para él, esta dejándole en libertad. Como la buena madre que es —Atenea hablo en voz baja y luego apretó los labios mirando al frente, sentía que ya había hablado así antes, solo que lo había olvidado y que por eso no podía aplicarlo con sus propios hijos.

Zeus y Hera solo la miraron, no dijeron nada, pero Zeus si que pensaba que ella tenía razón una vez más, ellos no podían decidir por los hijos por mucho que doliera, ellos solo podían aconsejar y aceptar las decisiones que ellos tomen. Algo a lo que mayormente ellos no le daban importancia, muchac veces ni les dejaban hablar, como en esas aburridísimas reuniones donde solo hablaba Zeus el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo. Se sintió un poco avergonzado.

**_Me la quedé mirando._****_ —¿Qué quieres decir?_**

**_—Bueno... ¿de verdad crees, en el fondo de tu corazón, que tienes que ayudar a salvarla? ¿Crees que eso es lo que debes hacer? Porque si una cosa sé de ti, Percy, es que tu corazón no se equivoca. Escúchalo._****_ —¿Me estás diciendo... que vaya?_**

—Mamá quiere que sea el caballero de la princesa —Percy estaba emocionado de que su madre confiara en el así y Annabeth no podía estar más roja de la vergüenza, todos por lo bajo la miraban murmurando princesa. —¡Iré a su rescate! —

—Claro que si, mientras papá muere de un infarto —Orión se levantó a sacar de ahí a Percy, su padre parecía que ya mismo le daba algo por como apretaba el libro.

—Pero ¡La salvare! —Grito con emoción, los demás rieron de la vergüenza de Annabeth que solo podía sonreír.

—Si, lo harás —Poseidón trataba de calmarse para seguir leyendo.

**_Ella frunció los labios._**

**_—Lo que digo es que... bien, que ya eres mayor para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. Lo que digo es que te apoyaré incluso si decides hacer algo que entrañe peligro. Oh, no puedo creer que esté diciéndote esto..._**

**_—Mamá…_**

—Para las madres siempre será difícil eso, no importa cuánto crezcan, un padre y una madre, no dejarán de preocuparse —Dijo Perseo recordando a su propia madre y lo preocupada que estaba cuando salió a su misión, una que solo tuvo por su propio orgullo y ansia de demostrar poder.

**_Se oyó la cisterna del lavabo._****_ —No tengo mucho tiempo —se apresuró a decir—. Percy, decidas lo que decidas, te quiero. Y sé que harás lo mejor para Annabeth._**

**_—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_****_ —Porque ella haría lo mismo por ti._**

—Ella tiene razón —Annabeth lamió sus labios —Haría lo que fuera por Percy —Aunque claro ella sabía que en ese entonces nunca habría admitido eso.

**_Dicho lo cual, se despidió de mí con la mano mientras la niebla se disolvía, dejándome con una última imagen de su nuevo amigo, el señor Besugoflis, que regresaba sonriente._**

—Ese señor suena bien, hace reír a mamá —Los hermanos de Percy solo revolvieron su cabello mientras lo dejaban jugar con Jason.

**_* * *_**

**_ No recuerdo cuándo me dormí, pero sí recuerdo el sueño. _**

—Odiamos esos sueños —Se quejo más de uno, los de Percy le daban mas terror. Atenea cambió una mirada con Zeus, este apretó la mano de ella, tenían ya el sentimiento de que iría el sueño, no sería un bonito paseo eso podían apostarlo.

**_Me encontraba otra vez en la cueva. El techo se cernía muy bajo sobre mi cabeza. Annabeth permanecía arrodillada bajo el peso de una masa oscura que parecía un enorme montón de rocas. _**

Atenea sintió que su espalda se rompía, que el aire apenas y le llegaba a sus pulmones, sus piernas temblaban. Estaba segura que de no estar sentada habría caído al suelo sin más. El dolor era inmenso, sus músculos protestaban desde su lugar, era horrible y eso que no lo estaba cargando directamente.

**_Estaba demasiado cansada para pedir socorro. Le temblaban las piernas. En cualquier momento se le agotarían las fuerzas y el techo de la caverna se desplomaría sobre ella._**

Atenea se atrevió levantar la mirada con mucho esfuerzo viendo a su hija ¿Cómo es que ella había resistido eso? De verdad era muy poderosa para hacerlo, de no se así estaba segura que habría muerto pronto.

**_—¿Cómo sigue nuestra invitada mortal? —retumbaba una voz masculina._**

Más de uno contuvo un escalofrío pensando en de quién sería esa voz, no querían imaginar como se oiría en la voz del titán, solo la estaban oyendo de Poseidón, sería peor de oirla de su dueño ¿Cómo es que Percy no renunciaba a dormir? El simplemente seguía haciéndolo como si las pesadillas no le aterraran, es más ellos ni sabían que sus sueños eran así hasta estos libros. Algunos solo tenían ideas sobre lo poco que contaba, pero leerlos tan descriptivos no era lo mismo.

**_No era Cronos. La voz de Cronos era chirriante y metálica como un cuchillo arañando una pared de piedra. Yo la había oído muchas veces en sueños mofándose de mí. No: esta voz era más grave, como el sonido de un bajo. Y tan potente que hacía vibrar el suelo._**

—Hasta sabe diferenciarlas —Se estremeció Apolo ¿Cuanto tiene que escuchar uno una voz para diferenciarle de otras? No lo sabia, pero sospechaba que no serían pocas veces.

Luke no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, el también reconocía la voz de Cronos y ahora el recuerdo de esta lo estaba molestando, era como si aún lo tuviera ahí, como si pudiera oírle en cualquier momento. El terror recorrió su cuerpo como la electricidad y solo pudo abrazarse a sí mismo intentando que todo pare.

**_Luke surgía de las tinieblas. Se acercaba corriendo a Annabeth y se arrodillaba a su lado. _**

—Soy un idiota —Restrego su rostro con sus manos en son de frustración, no comprendía que le pasaba en el libro ¿Es que se volvía más estupido a cada página? O quizá… Esa idea le aterro aún más, aunque era la mas probable: Cronos lo controlaba cada vez más y más.

**_Luego se volvía hacia la voz._****_ —Se le están acabando las fuerzas. Hemos de darnos prisa._**

**_El muy hipócrita. Como si le importase lo que fuera a pasarle._**

—Si me importa —La voz de Luke sonó rota y bastante alta, todos se le quedaron mirando.

—Pues no lo demostrabas demasiado ¡La pusiste ahí con engaños! ¡Casi muere por tu culpa! —Thalia saltó, sus manos emanaban electricidad y sus puños estaban blancos de tanto que los apretaba.

—¡Estoy seguro que aún me importaba! ¡Y que yo no quería ponerla ahí! —Brinco Luke de su asiento enfrentándose a la chica —¡Es como mi hermana! —

—Pues se ve que no la querías demasiado —Siseó Thalia con furia y Luke apretó la daga que tenía en sus manos en este momento.

—No era yo en ese momento, lo sabes Thalia.

—Solo se que nos dejaste por ti mismo y el poder —Ella lo miro con frialdad, la electricidad crepitaba por todo el cuerpo de ella.

—No quería eso ¡Buscaba algo mejor! —Azoto su pie contra el suelo, el aire se levantó.

—¡Basta! —Annabeth estaba en el medio de los dos —Se fueron a sentar los dos, están comportándose peor que niños de cinco años —

—El casi acaba contigo en más de una ocasión ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? —Acuso Thalia con fiereza, como sacando algo que tenía dentro desde hace mucho.

—Porque todos cometemos errores y el estaba bajo la influencia de alguien más, tu misma deberías saber eso —Devolvio ella y Thalia solo trago saliva calmandose ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Ella sabia que también estuvo a punto de caer? —Ahora sentarse los dos, asustan a los más pequeños —Señalo a los campistas menores, a excepción de Harley que parecía mas que encantado viendo la pelea.

De mala gana, los dos obedecieron, aunque Luke ahora quería saber como es que Thalia sabia de eso, no podía preguntar ahora.

**_La voz emitía una breve risotada. Era alguien que se ocultaba en las sombras, en el límite de mi campo visual. Una mano rechoncha empujaba a una chica hacia la luz. Era Artemisa, con las manos y los pies atados con cadenas de bronce celestial._**

Apolo fijo su vista en su hermana y ahí se quedó, ella le preocupaba demasiado en el libro. Artemisa solo le dio una sonrisa ligera, de estaré bien, una en la que el Dios del sol ya no creía demasiado.

**_Yo sofocaba un grito. Tenía su vestido plateado hecho jirones, y la cara y los brazos llenos de cortes. Sangraba icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses._**

Apolo vio a Artemisa con horror, se la podía imaginar así, también sofocó un grito contra sus manos.

Zeus compró sus sospechas de que sentiría todo lo de sus hijas, no solo Thalia, también Artemisa. Lo que solo le ponía tenso, sospechaba que el dolor que sentía no era lo peor que sucedería, sentía los Cortes a pesar de no estar ahí, como su icor salía de sus piernas y brazos, quemaba, dolía, ardía, pero podía resistir en silencio.

**_—Ya has oído al chico —decía la voz de las tinieblas—. ¡Decídete!_**

—No… —Zeus veía a su hija, luego miraba a Atenea que enterraba las uñas en el asiento aferrándose a este, tratando de no demostrar lo que pasaba. Quizá si debía, el tenia que ser quien esté ahí, el merecía el castigo no sus hijos.

**_Los ojos de Artemisa destellaban de cólera. Yo no entendía por qué no hacía estallar las cadenas o desaparecía sin más. Pero por lo visto no podía. Quizá se lo impedían las cadenas, o un efecto mágico de aquel lugar siniestro._**

—Cadenas para dioses, no podemos destruirlas, romperlas, o desaparecer de ellas, ya quedo demostrado con algunos aquí —Señalo Hefestos a los que habían sido encadenados —Solo otro puede quitarlas —Vio a los mestizos, eran ellos mayormente los que podían hacer eso. Los semidioses solo asintieron, ya habían visto esas cadenas en la sala.

Hera sonrió por lo bajo, miró de reojo a alguien más que sonreía, una asiática con ganas de venganza.

**_La diosa miraba a Annabeth y su ira se transformaba al instante en angustia e indignación._****_ —¿Cómo te atreves a torturar así a una doncella? —preguntaba con un sollozo._**

Zeus se llevó la mano a su brazo, era demasiado pesado todo este sentimiento, lo estaban abrumando, lo confundía. Eran los sentimientos de ella y los de el, una mezcla fatal.

**_—Morirá muy pronto —decía Luke—. Pero tú puedes salvarla._**

Luke frunció los labios cuando sintió la mirada de la diosa sobre él, ambos sabían lo que estaba haciendo: Chantage, era más que obvio que ella haría lo que fuera por una doncella.

Lo que Hermes se preguntaba en este momento era como es que su hijo sostuvo el cielo, habían ciertos requisitos para hacerlo y su hijo no cumplía con ellos ¿Entonces cómo? Esa era la pregunta que tenia desde hace rato.

**_Annabeth soltaba un débil gemido de protesta. Yo sentía como si estuvieran retorciéndome el corazón y haciéndole un nudo. Quería correr a ayudarla, pero no podía moverme._**

**_—Desátame las manos —pedía Artemisa._**

—Estoy segura que no era el único que tenía un nudo —Artemisa hizo una mueca, claro que ella no dejaría que le pasara nada a Annabeth, era una chica y ella siempre velaba por la seguridad de ellas.

—Al que le va a dar algo es a mi ahora —Se lamento Apolo mirando a su melliza —No voy a dejar que hagas eso —

—Tal vez ni siquiera lleguemos a ese punto Apolo —Tranquilizo ella a este, el no se lo creyó demasiado. Si por Apolo fuera metería a su melliza en una caja que llevaría siempre con él, asegurándose que estaba a salvo. Y si por Artemisa fuera, rompería esa caja para hacer lo mismo que en el libro.

**_Luke sacaba su espada, Backbiter, y cortaba los grilletes de la diosa de un solo golpe._**

Hermes solo suspiro mirando a su hijo y luego a su amigo, sabia que Apolo no lo decía, pero estaba seguro que estaba odiando a su hijo en este momento, aunque no lo creía capaz de atacarlo.

**_Artemisa corría hacia Annabeth y tomaba sobre sí la carga de sus hombros. Mientras Annabeth se desplomaba como un fardo y se quedaba tiritando en el suelo, la diosa se tambaleaba, tratando de sostener el peso de aquellas negras rocas._**

Atenea sintió como se desvanecía, ya no tenía fuerzas. Zeus quería hacer lo mismo, porque ahora era el quien tenia ese peso sobre sus hombros, sus piernas temblaron. Sabia que Artemisa lo resistiría mejor, pero no por eso era más ligero, solo estaba seguro de que ella estaría más consciente que la chica.

**_El hombre de las tinieblas se echaba a reír entre dientes._****_ —Eres tan previsible como fácil de vencer, Artemisa._**

—No es fácil de vencer —Saltaron las cazadoras con un gruñido, no les agradaba que hablaran mal de su señora. Lina tuvo que cubrir su boca para no saltar como las demás, estar con ellas le hacía comportarse extraño.

**_—Me tomaste por sorpresa —decía ella, tensándose bajo su carga—. No volverá a suceder._**

—Por supuesto que no pasara de nuevo si ya la tiene —Murmuró de mal Humor Lina Adara, no se podía creer que casi gruñera en defensa de esa diosa.

**_—Desde luego que no —replicaba él—. ¡Te hemos retirado de circulación para siempre! Sabía que no podrías resistir la tentación de ayudar a una joven doncella. Es tu especialidad, al fin y al cabo, querida._**

—Para siempre, si, claro —Se burlo Orión, si el estaba ahí en el futuro, o sea si esto llegaba a pasar de todas maneras, se iba a asegurar de darle un buen golpe a ese titán.

Apolo se lo quedó mirando, el apoyaba esa idea, si había algo en lo que podían llegar a concordar los dos, siempre sería en lo concerniente a caza y Artemisa. Y en que no dejarían que nada malo le pase a ella. Los demás solo les miraron sin decir nada, no creían que necesitaran más apoyo, o que los contradigan. Artemisa por su parte rodo los ojos, ya adivinaba que pensaban los dos. Ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran.

**_Artemisa profería un quejido._**

**_—Tú no conoces la compasión, maldito puerco._****_ —En eso —respondía el hombre— estamos de acuerdo. Luke, ya puedes matar a la chica._**

—¡No! —Profirieron los que estaban muy metidos en la historia haciendo que Poseidón los quede mirando. Por eso es que todos huían a leer.

**_—¡No! —gritaba Artemisa._**

**_Luke titubeaba._****_ —Aún puede sernos útil, señor. Como cebo._****_ —¡Bah! ¿Lo crees de veras?_****_ —Sí, General. Vendrán a buscarla. Estoy seguro._**

—Más que seguridad, creo que debía ser su esperanza —Hablo por lo bajo Annabeth sin mirar al rubio, Luke más que nadie sabía que muy pocas personas irían exactamente por ella, que irían por Artemisa si, pero no por ella.

Luke mordió su labio, el sabia que no estaba seguro, que su yo del futuros bien tenía la esperanza de que Percy fuera por ella, porque prácticamente la había dejado a su cuidado. Seguramente la parte aún racional de él —Porque en definitiva, ahí ya estaba loco— era la que le decía que el muchacho iría por ella, que a diferencia suya el chico no la dejaría. Annabeth no necesitaba que más gente la abandonara, tenía que estar con alguien que de verdad estaría para ella, como el no lo hizo.

**_El hombre de las tinieblas hacía una pausa._**

**_—En ese caso, las dracaenae pueden encargarse de vigilarla. Suponiendo que no muera de sus heridas, puedes mantenerla viva hasta el solsticio de invierno. Después, si nuestro sacrificio sale como hemos previsto, su vida será insignificante. Las vidas de todos los mortales serán insignificantes._**

—Insignificante —Susurro Zeus, su voz apenas salía, el dolor sobre si era demasiado, los sentimientos revolvian su interior tanto como el dolor exterior, sus piernas temblaban. Ahora compendia porque el agarre de Atenea al sofá.

Esta solo respiraba tratando de buscar tranquilidad, deseando que el chico dejara de soñar con eso, que su hija ya no pasara por este infierno de maldición. Y quizá de repensar todo en lo que antes creía. Porque al igual que el titan, ellos también veían la vida de los semidioses como insignificantes.

**_Luke recogía el cuerpo desfallecido de Annabeth y se lo llevaba en brazos._****_ —Nunca encontraréis al monstruo que estáis buscando —decía Artemisa—. Vuestro plan fracasará._**

—El monstruo del que hablan ¿De verdad es tan destructivo como dicen? —Pregunto un legado de Aquilon.

—Lo es —Aseguraron los dioses mayores.

—Acabaria con todo lo que conocemos —Siguió diciendo Afrodita —Solo una vez casi han logrado usarlo, y fue… nos salvamos por muy poco —Miro a Zeus que hacia todo lo posible por verse tranquilo. El había sido quien mandara al águila para que se comiera las entrañas de ese monstruo antes de que fueran usadas, no sabían de que forma podrían dañarlos con ello, pero tampoco querían descubrirlo.

**_—No tienes ni la menor idea, mi joven diosa —respondía el hombre—. Ahora mismo, tus queridas cazadoras salen en tu busca. Ellas vienen sin saberlo a hacerme el juego. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Hemos de prepararles un buen recibimiento a tus cazadoras y asegurarnos de que su búsqueda es... un auténtico reto._**

Más de uno le gruño a lo dicho, como odiaban que ellos les pudieran las cosa stan difíciles, como si no tuvieran suficiente con los monstruos que ya existían, venian ellos y les traían más problemas.

**_Su carcajada resonaba en la oscuridad, haciendo temblar el suelo como si el techo entero de la caverna fuera a venirse abajo._**

—No se vendría abajo, eso es seguro —Dijo Will por lo bajo, su brazo cruzaba por los hombros de Nico, que una vez que había levantado la cabeza, el rubio no había dejado que vuelva a su posición inicial. Incluso puso una de sus piernas sobre las del hijo de Hades atvidamente, el otro solo le miraba con odio, aunque no quitó la pierna de ahí. Así que estaban en una posición de lo más extraña.

—¿Cuándo piensas sentarte bien? —Cuestiono con molestia Nico, el hijo de Apolo lo miro y luego su pierna, su solución fue tan impactante que los dos quedaron sonrojados y en shock como para salir de esa postura.

—¿Por qué Will está sentado en las piernas de tu hermano? —Pregunto por lo bajo Leo, haciendo que Hazel deje de mirar la escena.

—No lo sé y no me atrevo a preguntarlo en este momento —Ella miro de nuevo a su hermano estaba con el hijo de Apolo prácticamente besándose.

—Quiero agarrar al chiquillo y mandarlo a los campos de castigos —Hades era retenido por su esposa y su hermana.

—No harás nada, solo están sentados —Decía Demeter. Hades la miro escandalizado y habría dicho algo pero su esposa lo callo de la mejor forma que conocía, besando sus labios.

—No pasa nada mi señor, tu hijo estará bien —Aseguro ella, el no se lo creía demasiado, pero el beso lo dejo lo suficientemente aturdido para pasar por alto la escena.

**_Desperté con un sobresalto, seguro de haber oído unos golpes._**

**Miré alrededor. Fuera aún estaba oscuro. La fuente de agua salada continuaba gorgoteando. No se oía nada más, salvo el chillido de una lechuza en el bosque y el murmullo apagado de las olas en la playa. A la luz de la luna, vi sobre la mesita de noche la gorra de los Yankees de Annabeth. La miré un instante. Y entonces volvió a sonar: ¡Pom! ¡Pom!**

—¿Quién toca a esa hora? —Pregunto más de uno al mismo tiempo.

—Si me dejarán leer en paz ya lo sabríamos —Contesto Poseidón mirando a todos y entonces siguió.

**_Alguien (o algo) aporreaba la puerta._**

—Esperemos que no sea un monstruo de esos de chistes prácticos, o para entrenamiento —Murmuro por lo bajo una hija de Vulcano, bastante contrariada de que los invoquen para eso. Aunque habían dicho que ya no lo hacían.

**_Eché mano de Contracorriente y salté de la cama._**

**_ —¿Sí? —dije._****_ ¡Pom! ¡Pom!_**

**_Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta, destapé el bolígrafo, abrí de golpe y... me encontré cara a cara con un pegaso negro._**

—Oh no —Se lamento Tritón y su padre lo miro, este solo desvio la mirada a su madre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Miro inquisitivamente a su hijo.

—Que ya sabemos para que esta ahí el Pegaso —Hablo Belerofonte dejando a Percy atacar a Teseo y derribarlo.

—Necesita ayuda con alguna criatura marina —Añadio Orión sin mirar a su padre —No es que nos moleste, pero es un poco cansado que lo hagan siempre en la noche cuando estas durmiendo —

—Bien, son mis hijos, es normal que recurran a ustedes —Decía el dios con simplicidad, más de uno soltó un quejido inconforme.

—No lo es, han sido dichos que deben hacerlo desde la antigüedad —Teseo estaba tendido en el suelo con Percy saltando sobre su estómago fingiendo que el había ganado una lucha.

—Pero ¿Quién les daría esas instrucciones? —Poseidón miro al único de sus hijos que no le veía —Tritón —El hizo oídos sordos.

—Es un trabajo molesto, soy mensajero, no resolvedor de problemas acuáticos —Masculló entre dientes sin mirar a su padre, este solo nego con la cabeza.

—Igual ellos sabrán que pueden recurrir a ti también, de eso me encargo yo —Aseguro Anfitrite, su hijo solo frunció el ceño y los demás reían por lo bajo.

Atenea por su parte sonreía, era extraño lo familiar que se veía aquello, como si no fuera la primera vez que los viera actuar así. Un vago recuerdo de Tritón poniendo esa cara ante una visita llegó a ella, una ninfa muy parecida a ella reía, pero así como lo recordó se fue, igual que todo lo demás, el sentimiento quedó ¿Por qué no se quedaban las imágenes? ¿Tan profundo había mandado aquellos recuerdos?

**_«¡Cuidado, jefe!» Su voz resonó en mi mente mientras sus cascos retrocedían ante el brillo de mi espada. «¡No quiero convertirme en un pincho de carne!»_**

—Bueno que lo ha asustado —Decía Sophia hija de Atenea, aunque no le culpa cualquiera habría salido con arma en mano si tocaban así.

**_ Extendió alarmado sus alas negras y la ráfaga de aire me echó hacia atrás._****_ —¡Blackjack! —exclamé con alivio, aunque algo enfadado—. ¡Estamos en plena noche!_**

**_Blackjack resopló._****_ «De eso nada, jefe. Son las cinco. ¿Para qué sigue durmiendo todavía?»_**

Más de uno río ante el descaro del caballo.

—Bueno ¿Lo descarado es de familia? —Soltó Jason sin poder contenerse.

—Si —Fue la contestación de los hijos de Poseidón, incluido Percy. Eso hizo reír al rubio antes de sentir el peso de Percy sobre él.

**_ —¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? No me llames jefe._**

—Nunca dejaran de hacer eso —Renegaron los hijos de Poseidón, en especial Tritón que tenía más años intentando que no le digan así.

**_ «Como quiera, jefe. Usted manda. Usted es la autoridad suprema.»_**

Y ahí estaba la evidencia, lo que solo hizo reír más a todos los presentes por la mueca de los hijos de Poseidón y el suspiro cansado de los mayores.

**_Me restregué los ojos y procuré que el pegaso no me leyera el pensamiento. Ese es el problema de ser hijo de Poseidón: como él creó a los caballos con la espuma del mar, yo entiendo a casi todas las criaturas ecuestres, pero ellas también me entienden a mí. Y a veces, como en el caso de Blackjack, tienen tendencia a adoptarme._**

Más risitas se oyeron, Belerofonte rodo los ojos Pegazo podía llegar a ser así a veces, hasta lo sobreprotegia, algo que de verdad detesteaba. Pero el lo adoro demasiado hasta ese accidente, debió hacerle caso a Pegazo.

**_Blackjack había estado cautivo en el barco de Luke hasta el verano pasado, cuando organizamos un pequeño motín que le permitió escapar. Yo tuve poco que ver en el asunto, la verdad, pero él me atribuyó todo el mérito de su liberación._**

—Bueno que si no fuera porque Luke lo quiso usar en ese momento después de lo que le dijo Percy, no lo habrían sacado de donde estaba. Así que quizá si tenía bastante que ver —Señalo Butch hijo de Iris y más de uno estaba de acuerdo.

**_—Blackjack —dije—, se supone que has de permanecer en el establo._****_ «Ya, los establos. ¿Usted ha visto a Quirón en los establos?»_****_ —Eh... pues no._**

Quirón quiso reír de eso, ese pegaso si que era para compararse con él. Pero no lo culpaba, ninguno debía estar encerrado ahí, era un lugar muy pequeño para pegasos y centauros.

**_«Ahí tiene. Escuche, tenemos a otro amiguito del mar que necesita su ayuda.»_****_ —¿Otra vez?_****_ «Sí. Les he dicho a los hipocampos que vendría a buscarlo.»_**

—Si, ahora con otro hijo del mar puede que eso disminuya —Comento Poseidón, Tritón maldecia su suerte por lo bajo, como según los dioses no dormían, ya se veía trabajando de sol a sol sacando a animales de apuros.

Empecé a refunfuñar.

Igual que Tritón en la sala con los brazos cruzados.

**_Cada vez que me encontraba cerca de la playa, los hipocampos querían que los ayudara a resolver sus problemas. Y los tenían a montones. Una ballena varada, una marsopa atrapada en unas redes, una sirena con un padrastro en el dedo... Cualquier cosa. Y enseguida me llamaban para que bajara al fondo a echar una mano._**

—Y ahí se van los descansos de uno —Comento Teseo mirando de reojo a Perseo, este estaba sonriendo a Hylla. Estaba seguro que harían una linda pareja, aunque le doliera mucho, esto era según él lo correcto. Afrodita debía ver que era lo correcto, después de todo el nunca podría estar con Perseo, no resistiría que lo abandonara, o tener que destrozar su corazón. Su destino feliz, no estaba ligado para nada con el amor, lo sabia.

**_ —Está bien —contesté—, ya voy._****_«Es usted el mejor, jefe.»_****_ —¡Y no me llames jefe!_**

—Nunca dejaran de hacerlo —Negaron con la cabeza los demás hijos de Poseidón. Porque Percy estaba muy ocupado molestando a Jason.

**_Blackjack soltó un suave relincho. Tal vez era una risa._**

—Lo más probable es que eso sea —Reyna sonrió esto le recordó a Skyppi se preguntó si estira bien, aunque suponía que si con esto del tiempo detenido. Esperaba que le dejaban conocerlo en el nuevo futuro también.

**_Eché un vistazo a mi cama, aún calentita. El escudo de bronce seguía colgado de la pared, abollado e inservible. Y en la mesilla reposaba la gorra de los Yankees de Annabeth. Obedeciendo a un impulso, me la metí en el bolsillo. Supongo que presentía que no iba a regresar en mucho tiempo._**

—Y ahí va mi hijo al rescate, no vuelvo a leer —Se quejo Poseidón haciendo que el libro regrese con Apolo.

—Pero si es tan divertido leer —Resongo Apolo mirando a todos, estos solo hicieron una mueca.

Zeus y Atenea se alegraban de que terminara de una vez, llevar encima el peso del cielo no era fácil, así que estar libre de ellos un rato era suficiente motivo para estar de acuerdo si retrasaba un poco el siguiente capítulo. Estaba ansiosos de que alguien lo dijera.

—Bien, señor yo debo hablar con usted —Poseidón se puso de pie y recogió a Percy que estaba molestando a Belerofonte, Teseo y Jason. El niño lo miró y asintió, su padre lo llevó en brazos.

—Bien, creo que tendremos un pequeño descanso —Dijo Hestia y más de uno asintió.

Nico botó de sus piernas a Will y este solo sonreía, siguió al hijo de Hades cuando este abandonó la sala con los demás. Annabeth se dejó caer acostada en el sofá, no pudiendo fingir más, su cabeza la torturaba repitiendo una y otra vez que algo estaba terriblemente mal con Percy.

—Annabeth —Piper intentó levantarla, le fue imposible, la rubia solo se recogió más en el asiento.

—El está mal Piper, el está solo —Hablo con un suspiro y luego se callo, miro a Piper con súplica —No me digas dónde estaba, solo dime que ya no esta ahí, que el lugar donde esta ahora esta mejor. Asegurame que Percy estará bien —

—Lo estará, no está en peligro, está a salvo —La abrazo con fuerza, pronto le fue arrebatada. Thalia la abrazo con fuerza.

—Es el sesos de alga, el estará bien, sabes que la mala yerba nunca muere y el es de la peor —Aseguro y eso hizo medio reír a Annabeth —Pronto vendrá por ti, porque es un idiota que te ama y seria incapaz de hacerte sufrir —

—Es un idiota, si —Aseguro refugiándose entre los brazos de Thalia y de Piper. Como necesitaba de ellas en ese momento, no importaba si se peleaban, lo que fuera, Thalia siempre vería por ella.

Luke solo podía ver desde la puerta la escena, no creía poder participar nunca más en algo como eso, una mano lo jalo fuera de la sala, era Chris.

—Vamos, dales tiempo, aún tienen cosa que pensar todos tres —El rubio asintió a las palabras de su hermano mientras salían.


	15. Entre llantos y risas

Comenzaron a salir de la sala de los tronos, algunos más alegres que otros. Poseidón llevaba a Percy en brazos, este se movía de un lado a otro, bastante feliz de que lo cargaran, murmuraba alguna canción infantil y jugaba con sus manos. Su padre lo sentó encima de una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor, el se sentó en uno de los asientos justo frente al niño.

—Percy —Interrumpió suavemente lo que estuviera cantando su hijo, este le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos verdemar parecidos a los suyos —¿Quieres hablar de lo de anoche? —

—Nope —Contesto sin dejar de mirarle, su padre se lo quedo mirando y Percy desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué estaba pasando en tu casa Percy? —Volvió a preguntar con suavidad levantando el rostro de su hijo. Recordaba que no tenía que obligarlo a hablar, que esto también tenía que ver con el Percy mayor, pero no podía resistir verlo de nuevo llorando sin saber que es lo que sucedía.

—Nada —Su voz vaciló con esa contestación —¿Puedo comer más durazno? —

—Claro que puedes, pero no me cambies de tema —Su padre hizo aparecer un plato con duraznos. Percy tomó un pedazo en su mano y lo vio con fijeza.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —Una vez más cambiaba el tema.

—Soy un dios, puedo aparecer lo que desee —Respondió el y Percy hizo una o perfecta con su boca, por su mente infantil pareció pasar algo, porque cerró la boca y miro al durazno.

—Papá —Llamo con un tono de voz algo ausente sin mirar al dios —¿Por qué sólo estás aquí? —

—También estoy allá —Paso la mano por el cabello desordenado de su hijo, sacudió la cabeza.

—No es cierto, no estás. Somos sólo mamá y yo —Murmuró Percy bajando la mirada y comiendo con desgano el durazno.

—Es difícil que yo esté presente todo el tiempo.

—Mamá te necesita ahí. Yo no puedo... —No termino la frase, se metió otro trozo de durazno a la boca, como sintiendo que hablo de más.

—No puedes ¿qué? —Poseidón intento que terminara la frase.

—Con todo, no puedo con todo. No soy bueno —Jugaba con los trozos de duraznos que aún habían en el plato.

—Tu eres bueno Percy —El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Intento ser un niño bueno, quiero ser un niño bueno, pero no puedo papá, no soy bueno. Los buenos tienen recompensas, sus mamis son felices, pero yo... no soy bueno —Su labio temblaba y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes con las lágrimas amenazando por salir —Y por eso me odias, por eso te fuiste... Mamá no merecía que la dejes... yo tengo la culpa no mamá, vuelve con ella... por favor —

—Percy...

—Prometo ser bueno si vuelves... por favor... Ella no tiene que sufrir por mi culpa... Intentare ser bueno... por favor —Comenzó a llorar y Poseidón sólo pudo abrazar a su hijo que sólo repetía que intentaría ser bueno, que ayudara a su mamá, que era todo lo que pedía.

—Tu eres bueno Percy —Trataba de consolarlo.

—¡No! ¡Soy malo! Soy malo... —Trataba de contener los hipidos por el llanto, su pecho se contraía con fuerza.

—No, no lo eres ¿Quién te dijo que no eres bueno?

—Todos me odian... sólo mamá dice que soy bueno, pero no es cierto —Su padre limpiaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas con sus manos mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

—Nadie te odia, te lo aseguro.

—Ellos siempre son malos. Dicen que soy tonto, que soy inútil, que soy malo —Hipaba con cada palabra y se trataba en cada una de ellas, su cuerpo temblaba contra el pecho de su padre —¿Por qué sólo te veo en sueños? Si estuvieras ahí... —

—Lo siento Percy, lamento no estar ahí —Beso su frente —Pero voy a estarlo, te lo prometo —Percy paso la mano por sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas de un movimiento.

—No es cierto, porque este solo es otro tonto sueño —Renegó con furia y luego comenzó a llorar con fuerza una vez más.

—No Percy —susurro abrazándole con fuerza —Sólo espera un poco, te aseguro que yo estaré, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño —Beso sus cabellos alborotados y mojados en sudor, el niño trataba de calmarse.

—El lo hizo, le pegó, fue mi culpa.

—¿Quién le pegó a quién? —Cuestiono con suavidad.

—Yo hice algo malo, le pegué a un niño.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba molestando y... le pegué. Hice mal ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te dijo el niño? —Percy se lamió los labios y miraba sus manos, estaba recostado contra su padre.

—Qué era inútil y tonto, que mi mamá no debió tenerme, que también era tonta —Susurro apretando los puños —Yo soy tonto, mamá no —Poseidón le abrió las manitos con cuidado.

—No eres tonto Percy, tampoco inútil. Estoy seguro que eres lo mejor que le pasó a tu madre y a mi —Aseguro Poseidón pasando su mano por el cabello de su hijo, Percy solo se mordió el labio no queriendo llevarle la contraria, aunque creía que estaba equivocado ¿Quién querría a un hijo disléxico e hiperactivo como él? Nadie, todos preferirían niños buenos, bien portados y normales, no uno raro. —¿Y qué pasó después, Percy? —

—Llamaron a casa, pero mamá no estaba, así que contesto el apestoso —Su voz sonaba apenas, el dios solo respiró hondo, recordaba que así le decía su hijo a Gabe —Él... se enojó, porque tuvo que oír las quejas de la maestra —Suspiro y miro a su padre —Lo siento —

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo tienes quejas de mi —Sus ojitos rojos le veían aún brillantes, con nuevas lágrimas a los lados.

—No hay de que disculparse, se que intentas hacer lo mejor Percy —Beso su frente, lo que solo logro que el niño llore más. —No llores bebé —Lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Es que... el se enojó y... mamá salió lastimada, por defenderme... soy malo —Poseidón lo abrazó y arrullo contra su pecho. Las manos del niño se aferraban a su ropa con fuerza, mientras repetía que solo quería ser un buen niño, pero no lo era. Poseidón tuvo que cantarle una canción de cuna tan antigua para calmarlo mientras pasaba agua tibia de manantial por su cabeza, intentando calmar su dolor.

El niño quedó tranquilo después de un rato, bastante adormilado por todo, pero aún despierto.

—Cuida a mamá cuando puedas —Susurro Percy tratando de que sus ojos no se cierren.

—Lo haré —Prometio el dios cargandole hacia la sala de los tronos una vez más.

Y mientras eso se daba con ellos, los demás solo podían mirar de lejos como su ahora pequeño amigo se deshacía en lágrimas en los brazos de su padre para después quedar dormido.

—¿Creen que le haya dicho algo? —Piper revolvía su comida sin probar nada.

—Es lo más probable —Aseguro Leo —¿Dónde quedaron las cosas de Percy? —

—Adentro —Contesto Jason y detuvo de la camisa a su amigo —No vas a ir por ellas —

—Solo veré que nadie las toqué —Hizo un puchero viendo al rubio.

—No, Leo, el dijo que habían cosas delicadas ahí dentro. Obsequios para él —Volvió a sentar a Leo en su lugar.

—Con más razón hay que revisar, puede tener cosas muy peligrosas para un niño pequeño e hiperactivo —Leo intento levantarse para irse una vez más. Jason y Piper lo volvieron a senta.

—Leo por favor, lo único que lograras es que romperas algo dentro —Decía Piper acomodando en el asiento a Leo —Ahora sólo come, eso es lo que debes hacer —

—Esta bien, pero si llega a pasar algo será su culpa —Leo volvió a llenar su plato, cualquier cosa era buena para distraer su mente torturada de pensamientos que le decían que todo estaba mal. En especial la curiosidad, ella era buena distrayendo su mente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vigilando —Reyna tomaba un pequeño aperitivo junto a Rachel.

—Deberías dejar que el elija

—Sólo veo que haga lo correcto

—Eso no le ayudará, soy más de creer que necesita amigos —Reyna vio a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada —Y tu necesitas relajarte —

—No puedo hacer eso, necesito estar alerta ver que todo siga bien. Es mi obligación ver que todos estén bien.

—Tu también necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando, tanto peso sobre tus hombros te está tensando —La pelirroja movio su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que su alborotado cabello cayó a un lado —¿No has pensado en dejar de trabajar? Estas aquí, estamos en paz, pasear te haría bien —

—Y sigues con eso

—Seguiré hasta que lo consiga —Resolvió Rachel de forma juguetona —Y debes saber que soy bastante persistente —Reyna río, la pelirroja si que era alguien especial, incluso sin ser griega.

—Casi lo conseguí —Decía una castaña a un rubio mientras se ocultaban entre los arbustos ahora que la vigía parecía distraída.

—Entonces ¿Perdiste uno? —Comento el rubio dando miradas sobre su hombro, esperando que alguien los descubra. Eso es lo que en su interior quería, que los descubra, que alguien los detenga, que esto termine.

—Si, se daño después de eso —Saco un Mashmelow de color azul del bolsillo de la chaqueta —Ya no se mueve, pero aún esta el otro —Saco de su bolsillo el otro que tenían —Este debe ser el efectivo, debes crear una distracción —

—Se la pasa con su padre divino, no creo que se puede ahora —Masculló de "mal humor" miro de nuevo por encima de su hombro vigilando si alguien los veía.

—Si, ese maldito mocoso queriendo atención —Escondió de nuevo el aparato en su bolsillo, frunció el ceño —Se piensa que llorando puede conseguir todo, solo es un niño de mami llorón —Bufo poniendo mala cara.

Octavian se mordió el labio, el mismo querría atención de sus padres y era más grande que el Percy ahí presente. Todos en algún momento querían eso, que tu padre, o madre, simplemente te prestara atención. Pero eso no pasaba, sus padres nunca tenían tiempo, porque no era especial, nunca sintió que encajara en algún lugar y en el campamento Júpiter tampoco, a pesar de todas las cartas con las que entro.

—Si, sólo eso. Debo irme —Se levanto del pasto y miro por encima de los arbustos —Encontraremos la forma —Se fue de ahí. Su interior entraba en debate una vez más, su razón estaba comenzando a ganar terreno a su sed de poder.

Se recordaba que ese mocoso le quitó todo lo que quería, simplemente llego y tomo todo, se hizo amigo de todos, se hizo Pretor, el héroe, alguien a quién todos amaban. Escaló todo lo que el deseaba, tenía la vida que el quería. Sólo porque el si era un semidiós, porque él si era el producto de un mortal con un dios, no como él. El no era especial.

Maldijo una y mil veces a Percy, diciéndose que era lo correcto, que el debía desaparecer y entonces... Entonces ¿qué? Pregunto una voz en su mente ¿Todos amarán? ¿Todos te notarán? ¿Serás especial solo porque un pequeño niño caiga?

Se sentó en una de las mesas y miro a la nada, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Un niño, sabia quien era, era Hal. Un hijo de Apolo, otro que si que era especial, no como él.

—Hola —Halcyon se sentó a su lado —Así que tu eres Octavian, muchos hablan de ti —El rubio lo miró.

—Claro que hablan de mi —Miro a todas partes, podía notar las miradas y los murmullos.

—Si, no cosas buenas. No he escuchado ni una buena en lo que llevo aquí —Movió su mano —Hasta mis hermanos se preocupan por eso y por lo que podamos estar hablando —Señalo a la mesa de los hijos de Apolo, que les veían. No miradas malas, eran curiosas más bien —Ellos confían en que tal vez, quizá, no seas tan malo —

—No les creas —Mascullo entre dientes —No confíes en mi —Se levanto y salió de ahí, no deseaba hablar con un niño de diez años, suficiente tenía con ver al pequeño de siete años.

—¡Leer! —Gritaba Percy en los brazos de su padre.

—Si, en un momento —Decía Poseidón tratando de calmarlo, de un momento a otro se había activado demasiado —¿Seguro no comiste dulces? —Percy negó con la cabeza —¿Y qué es ese chocolate en tu cara? —

—¡Son bigotes! —Refutó él, Poseidón río por su ocurrencia.

—Oh ¿bigotes? —Paso una servilleta de tela por su rostro —Que se limpia —

—Si, porque son bigotes efi... eficientes —Hablo Percy y Poseidón solo podía reír, besar sus mejillas y celebrar este momento feliz. Ver su sonrisa le alegraba.

—¿Qué bigote? —Apolo apareció a su lado y acarició el cabello de Percy, le alegraba verle sonreír, era mejor que verlo casi llorar y pasarla mal.

—Este —Percy señaló con orgullo la servilleta y lo que le quedaba de chocolate en la boca.

—Ah, es un gran bigote ¿Puedo robarme al niño de bigote?

—Adelante —Poseidón dejó que Apolo se lleve a Percy. Este lo cargo hasta estar en una mesa más allá.

—Bien, a ver que tal esta mi niño de bigote —Apolo le hizo cosquillas, pero intentaba revisarlo. Ahora estaba bien de ánimos, pero el como estaba en la mañana le preocupaba mucho. Veía sus mejillas aún un poco marcadas por las lágrimas, sus ojitos aún un poco hinchados —¿Qué paso en la mañana? —

—Nada —Percy río por las cosquillas de Apolo.

—No queremos que nada malo te pase —Recitaba Apolo con su encanto, le encantaba ver sonreír a su paciente bebé —Tampoco que alguien te lastime —

—Papá dijo que el vería eso, que por ahora siga siendo bueno ¡Y fuerte! Para mamá —Hizo músculos con sus brazos haciendo reír al dios del sol —Yo la cuido, hasta que papá pueda hacerlo —

—Eres un gran niño, serás un gran hombre —Apareció Artemisa y besó el cabello del niño —Me alegro que hablaras con tu papá —

—Me gusto hablarlo —Le sonrío a la diosa de la caza.

—Lo notamos —Apolo lo abrazo de forma posesiva, como si fuera a desaparecer, o se lo fuera a llevar su hermana.

—Ni que fuera Hermes para robarmelo —Artemisa rodó los ojos.

—Veo que hablan de mi —Hermes de la nada ya tenía a Percy entre sus brazos —Lo mejor que he robado y se ríe —Le hizo cosquillas al niño.

—Es mi paciente bebé —Renegó Apolo y el otro lo escondió más en sus brazos.

—Ahora es mío

—Van a marear al niño —Hestia lo tomo de los brazos de Hermes —Dejen de jugar y vamos entrando, este receso se alargó —Suspiro mirando a los demás dioses.

—Ha sido una mañana muy movida —Poseidón llego a su lado mirando a los semidioses, sus hijos parecían en una disputa, o huyendo de sus amigos. Teseo coqueteaba y Perseo por alguna razón le miraba mucho, Belerofonte solo se mantuvo sentado lejos en un árbol. Aquiles le estaba buscando desde hace rato, pero no le encontraba.

—¿Dónde está Orión? —Pregunto Artemisa mirando a todos lados.

—No sé, estamos muy llenos, hasta un semigigante que sabe camuflarse se me pierde aquí —Poseidón miró a todas partes, Percy ya estaba corriendo de nuevo después de que Hestia lo bajara.

—¡Orión! —Se arrojo a unos arbustos y pronto se escuchó un quejido de dolor.

—Bueno, Percy ya encontró a quien buscabas ¿Para qué? Es la pregunta que ahora tengo —Mencionó Apolo mirando a Artemisa, esta sólo rodo los ojos.

—Hola, creo que alguien me despertó —Orión traía a Percy en los brazos.

—Mi hermana te buscaba —Orión miro a Artemisa, esta sólo lo miro con seriedad.

—Quiero hacer un entrenamiento con las cazadoras, quería que me ayudes con algunas cosas —Respondió ella con la barbilla en alto —Se lo pediría a alguien más, pero estoy segura que si se lo pido a alguien más coquetería con ellas —Miro mal a Apolo, este sonrió inocente.

—Oh vamos, ella se llamaba Linda, no cuenta como coqueteo —Se justificaba, Artemisa levantó una ceja mirándole.

—Le llamabas Cariño, bonita, mi cielo y muchas cursilerías mientras ponían los blancos, lo cual resultó beneficioso. Terminaste siendo el mejor blanco móvil —Artemisa hablo con desgano —Así que ¿Me ayudarás? —

—Claro —Acepto el rubio.

—Bien, ya que este señor está despierto —Llego Jason —Vamos, tenemos que hablar —

—Vaya, muchos quieren hablar —Percy tomo la mano de Jason.

—Nos asustaste mucho —Decía el rubio mientras lo llevaba de la mano.

—¿Ustedes saben de Gabe? —Murmuró muy bajito llegando a la mesa.

—Si, sabemos algunas cosas. Como sus secretos de machotes —Comenzó Annabeth aocmodandole en el asiento. Percy asintió despacio —Nos preocupa tu situación y el que no nos digas nada —

—No cambia nada que se los diga, son un sueño, no pueden hacer nada —Susurro sin mirarlos —Quizá ustedes conozcan a mi yo futuro, pero ya no se puede hacer nada ahí. —

—Quizá no, pero quisiéramos que hables con nosotros, digo, siempre pareces dispuesto a escucharnos, a cargar con parte de nuestro peso y sentimos que te guardas muchas cosas —Explico Annabeth acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

—Pero es que... ¿Para que decirles? Todos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, yo no importo, me basta con que alguien me acepte —Trataba de explicar Percy en sus palabras, no entendía mucho a su yo adolescente, pero si seguía siendo él, debía pensar parecido —Todos tienen sus problemas grandes, los míos son pequeños —Los demás se miraron, no querían admitirlo, pero ellos mismos tendían a pensar eso.

—Entendemos Percy —Jason acarició el cabello del niño ¿Cómo pedían que cuente sus cosas, cuando ellos mismos no lo hacían? Todos tenían sus demonios y nadie los compartía, porque como el decía, siempre había un problema más grande y por supuesto más importante que ellos mismos.

—Vamos a dentro —Hestia los llamo a todos al interior —Hay que seguir leyendo.—


	16. Capítulo 8

Estaban comenzando a entrar en la sala de tronos una vez más, dispuesto a seguir con la lectura. Unos entraban más alegres que otros después de este receso, los del Argo II estaban mas pensativos que ualquier cosa, a ellos el receso solo les habia servido para tener más dudas acerca de Percy y de si mismos. Por otra parte el pequeño Percy estaba más que feliz comenzando a corretear por todo el lugar, se sentía lleno de energía después de lo que paso afuera. Era como si recién pudiera estar tranquilo después de tanto tiempo.

—Percy, bebé deja de correr, te vas a caer —Decia Hestia de forma maternal, el niña la miro y asintió, siguió jugando con sus carros cerca de Harley y Sophia.

—Menos mal ella lo pudo parar —Jason se recostó contra la silla, el no tenía ninguna experiencia cuidando niños por lo que todos estaba comenzando a ser un poco pesado para él.

—Hey ¿cuidar de Percy no es fácil? —Thalia se sento a su lado y le dio una botella con agua.

—No, es bastante inquieto cuando esta bien y me tensa cuando esta mal, con él no parece haber puntos medios —Tomo la botella que ella le ofrecía y bebió sin pensarlo, miraba a Percy jugar con los otros chicos menores del campamento —Yo... ¿Era así? —Miro a su hermana, esta le devolvio la mirada.

—No lo sé con exactitud, te arrebataron de mi lado muy pronto —Movio la boca apretando los labios —Te puedo contar de cuando eras bebé, lo demás... —Se encongió de hombros, el asintió, sabia la respuesta de antemano, aun asi necesitaba preguntarlo.

—¿Crees que haya sido un buen niño?

—Nah, seguro querias correr por todas partes, es lo que más te gustaba hacer —Ella río, Jason solo asintió, no compartia ese pensamiento, probablemente toda su vida se acostumbro a portarse como le decían. Porque como buen romano debía seguir las leyes, además que era el hijo del rey de los cielos, el mal comportamiento no era bueno para un líder y eso es lo que el siempre debía ser. No lo instruyeron para ser un niño, o un adolescente, no lo educaron para ser libre, solo para seguir reglas.

Piper por otra parte estaba mirando al suelo, sus manos más especificamente. Lo que había dicho Percy removio varias cosas ¿Comó un niño pequeño podía decir tantas verdades? ¿Comó es que aún con ese porte, con esa edad, pudiera pensar que los problemas de él eran pequeños en comparación con los demás? Uno siempre creía que sus problemas eran los más grandes que existían, ella mismo lo creyó hasta el momento en que le dijeron que era semidiosa y ahora, ahora sabía que habia cosas peores que ser olvidada por un padre, uno que a pesar de no estar ahí te daba todo lo que necesitabas.

Leo trataba por su parte dejar la incomodidad de lado, dejar morir aquel tema de sus problemas, preferia resolver los de los demás que los suyos propios. Pensaba que Percy no debía pensar así, que el tenía que resolver ssu problemas y no minimizarlos. A pesar de que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, estaba anteponiendo los problemas de los demás solo para no hacerse cargo de los suyos.

Nico por su parte se atrevió a ver a Bianca, si el tenía un probolema; ese era Bianca, ella era en parte responsable de lo que había sucedido con toda su vida. Sin embargo, si era sincero, sus propias acciones fueron las que lo llevaron a lo que era, quiza si en vez de huir hubiera ido con Percy, tal vez...Sacudio la cabeza, eso era imposible, aunque quiza habrían sido amigos.

Bianca sintió la mirada de su hermano, quiso devolverla, solo que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, su tema aún era complicado. Sería más fácil si ellos volvieran a ese día, a estar en la academía, si ella se hubiera pensado más la oferta, quizá esperar que su pequeño hermano se adaptará y después buscar a las cazadoras ¿Era eso lo que debío hacer? ahora la pregunta le atormentaba.

—Bien, vamos a seguir —Dijo Apolo sin muchos ánimos, ojeo el libro e hizo una mueca. Miro a los presentes buscando a Alguien entre ellos —Creo que a alguien le va a interesar este capítulo —Miro a Bianca con fijeza.

—¿Yo? —El dios asintió, ella trago saliva ¿Qué es lo que traía el capítulo que quería que ella lo lea? Apostaba que no traía nada bueno.

—Yo lo leeré —Nico se levantó más rápido que ella y tomo el libro. Ella se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunto el dios con dudas mirando al chico, este suspiro asintiendo.

—Creo saber lo que sigue, es mejor que lo lea yo si tiene que ver conmigo —El dios asintió y Bianca sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Hasta dónde ella recordaba, Percy y su hermano no habían tenido mayor interacción hasta que se fue de misión ¿Acaso se vieron en algún momento antes de que se fueran? Ella no recordaba que hubiesen estado juntos.

Nico por su parte tomó el libro con calma y lo llevó hasta su asiento, lo abrió en la página que le tocaba y como temió, solo con ver el título del capítulo, ya sabia de que trataba. Ahí quedaba registrado aquello que le pidió a Percy, era seguro.

—**_Hago una promesa arriesgada_** —Leyó con voz casi muerta, haciendo que a todos les de un escalofrío.

Bianca regresó a su lugar con miedo ¿Qué clase de promesa habían hecho ellos para que Nico tenga ese rostro? Era evidente que una no muy buena, o una que no se pudo llevar acabo por parte de uno de los dos. Ya temía por dentro que ella estaba involucrada.

—Mejor Prometer tacos que otras cosas —Comentó por lo bajo Leo mientras sus manos se movían inquietas dentro del bolsillo de su cinturón de herramientas. Por alguna razón lo único que sacaba de ahí eran cremalleras, tela, hilos, tijeras, frascos pequeños y cosas que sólo le daban la idea de una mochila. O un pequeño bolso. Lo que sólo le recordaba la maleta del pequeño Percy ahora un poco olvidada en el asiento del niño.

**_Blackjack me llevó volando a la playa, lo cual, debo reconocerlo, es siempre una pasada. _**

—Volar en Pegasos, es genial —Dijeron la mayoría de los griegos, de parte de los Romanos fueron contados los que sabían de ello, pues Reyna era la única con un Pegaso propio, los demás apenas podían soñar con un vuelo en ellos.

**_Montar en un caballo alado, pasar rozando las olas a ciento ochenta por hora con el viento alborotándote el pelo y la espuma rociándote la cara... Bueno, es una sensación que le da cien vueltas al esquí acuático._**

—Debe ser de lo mejor —Hablo Percy, el era pequeño y por supuesto no había montado un Pegaso.

—Lo harás algún día —Decía Sophia revolviendo su cabello.

—¡Siii! —Era agradable para todos verlo tan animado.

—Ven aquí bebé —Apolo lo llamo con un movimiento suave de mano, Percy lo miro y le recordó graciosamente a uno de esos muñecos de gatos que tenía una de las vecinas en el primer piso de su edificio.

—¡Gato! —Chillo emocionando sujetando su carro y corriendo hacia el Dios.

—Tu eres un gato, uno muy bonito —Le hizo cosquillas mientras lo acomodaba a su lado. No creía recomendable que el niño corra por todo el lugar.

—¡No! —Percy río más cuando el Dios le hizo más cosquillas. Por supuesto Apolo creía que era una monada, su bebé paciente era lo único que le hacía sentir bien en este momento, cada que pensaba dónde estaba el mayor se ponía mal.

—Si, lo eres, ahora vamos a oír —Dijo al sentir la mirada de muerte no solo de Nico si no también de Hades que quería saber porque sus hijos tenían interés en ese capítulo, pues la promesa que anunciaban no le agradaba.

**_«Aquí es. —Blackjack redujo la velocidad y descendió en círculos—. Al fondo, en línea recta.»_**

**_—Gracias. —Me deslicé del lomo y me sumergí en el mar helado._**

—De nada —Leo hizo una reverencia.

—El gracias no es para ti Leo —Regaño Piper, el otro hizo un puchero.

—Pero eso es lo que uno dice cuando dicen gracias, yo soy educado reina de la belleza —La chica sólo rodó los ojos.

**_En los dos últimos años me había acostumbrado a esta clase de acrobacias. Ahora ya era capaz de moverme a mis anchas bajo el agua, simplemente ordenando a las corrientes que se concentraran a mi alrededor y me propulsaran hacia delante. Podía respirar sin problemas en el agua y la ropa no se me mojaba si yo no quería._**

—¡Genial! —Grito más que emocionado el Percy bebé (N/A: Amo decirle así , ya, sigan)

—Si, lo es —Apolo acaricio su cabello con dulzura —Tu eres todo un dulce —Lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Deja en paz al niño —Replico Artemisa.

—Estas envidiosa porque es mío —Le saco la lengua.

—Yo estoy envidioso de Percy —Murmuró Hermes y luego desvió la mirada, Apolo que apenas había oído que dijo algo le quedó mirando.

—¿Dijiste algo Herms? —El otro negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ya, hay que seguir —Rodó los ojos Ares aburrido de todo esto. Quería acción, que comenzaran las luchas, ver que sus hijos gritaran y no que anduvieran pensando en cualquier cosa que parecía bajarles los ánimos de la nada.

**_Me lancé hacia las profundidades._**

**_ Seis, nueve, doce metros. La presión no me molestaba. _**

Hazel hacia una mueca a la mención del agua y el como se sumergía, le recordaba a cuando estuvo en el cieno. Esperaba que de verdad no le haya afectado tanto estar ahí, pensar en Percy y en dónde estaba le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Miro al suelo preguntándose dónde estaría ahora, había dicho que ya no estaba en ese lugar, así ¿Dónde? ¿Arriba? ¿Abajo? ¿Estaba a salvo dónde estaba?

**_No sabía si también habría un límite de profundidad para mí; nunca había hecho la prueba. Sabía que los seres humanos normales no podían descender más allá de los sesenta metros sin quedar aplastados como una lata de aluminio. _**

—No hay un límite, pueden tocar el fondo más profundo del océano sin problemas. Sólo que si es más agotador que hacerlo cerca de la superficie —Explicó Poseidón mirando a sus hijos en la sala, estos fruncieron el ceño.

—En realidad nunca lo hemos puesto a prueba —Reconoció Teseo que estaba abrazado con una hija de Afrodita.

—Quizá deberían hacerlo —Propuso la chica que estaba con Teseo. Y el pudo sentir una mala mirada sobre su ser.

—Oh, por supuesto deberíamos hacerlo —Río chocando un poco su cabeza con la de ella —Nadar siempre es relajante —

—Imbécil —Susurro Perseo que estaba cerca de Hylla, ella se lo quedó mirando —A Teseo le gusta presumir, a veces parece imbécil —Ella asintió, pero había algo en el tono de él que era extraño. Bueno, ni Perseo sabía que le estaba pasando.

—Quizá después habría que nadar —Sugirió Poseidón tratando de sonreír viendo a su hijo que estaba muy extraño ¿Por qué estaba con una hija de Afrodita?

**_A aquellas profundidades, y en plena noche, no era posible ver nada, pero percibía el calor de los seres vivos y la temperatura de las corrientes. Es algo difícil de describir. No es como la visión normal, pero me permite localizar cada cosa._**

—Es por su visita subacuática, sus ojos se adaptan de acuerdo a la poca luz que se recibe en el fondo marino —Decía Poseidón con calma —También puede sentir las corrientes marinas cerca, cosas de mis hijos —

—Ya deja de vanagloriarte —Rodó los ojos Demeter.

—Mis hijos heredaron genialidades ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Poseidón se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¡Ya! —Los corto Hades, cuando vio a Demeter queriendo decir algo —Dejen de coquetear, quiero oír la historia —Los dos le vieron ofendidos.

—Hasta yo lo sentí así querido —Masculló entre dientes Anfitrite fingiendo celos.

—¿Lo siento? —Se medio disculpo Poseidón y Tritón río entre dientes, la diosa de la agricultura sólo se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

**_Al acercarme al fondo, vi a tres hipocampos —caballitos de mar— nadando en círculos alrededor de un barco volcado. Eran preciosos. En sus colas, de un brillo fosforescente, tremolaban los colores del arco iris. Los tres tenían crines blancas y galopaban por el agua igual que un caballo nervioso en medio de una tormenta. Algo los inquietaba._**

—Quiero ver uno de esos —Susurro una aún emocionada Hazel.

—Percy con gusto llamaría unos cuando se lo pidas, el vendrá y se lo podrás pedir —Comentó Nico sin despegar la mirada del libro. Hazel se lo quedó mirando, tenía una mirada indescifrable mientras —El hará lo que le pidas —

—Nico ¿seguro que quieres seguir leyendo? —Pregunto Will que estaba al otro lado de Nico, estaba preocupado comenzaba a notar que las manos del hijo de Hades estaban aferradas con fuerza al libro.

—Claro que puedo, es sólo un estúpido libro Will —Rodó los ojos, pero ni Hazel, Frank, o Will le creyeron que de verdad no este bien. —Ahora shhhh, quiero saber que hará Percy —

**_Me aproximé y vi de qué se trataba. Había una forma oscura —algún animal— atascada bajo el barco en una red: una de esas grandes redes que usan los pesqueros de arrastre para llevárselo todo a la vez. _**

La familia marina gruño como odiaban los apratejos esos, los malditos mortales dañaban a muchas criaturas con esas cosas. Tanto marinas comunes normales, como a seres mitológicos, más de una vez también habían atrapado también a alguna criatura mitológica en ellas.

_Y luego yo soy el dramático _pensaba Zeus rodando los ojos, ya quería que el castigo terminara, esto de pasar prácticamente desapercibido por todos lo estaba enfermando, no creyó que ser mestizo fuera a ser tan malo, pero se equivocaba. Además que sus hijos ni se preocupaban si estaba bien, o no, era como si su vida fuera demasiado insignificante para ellos. Tanto como para sus hijos inmortales, como para los semidioses, era como si no estuviera ahí ¿Es que acaso lo habían olvidado? Frunció el ceño, sus energías estaban renovándose, pero no para el lado que alguien deseara, además que olvidaba algo.

Atenea lo veía con una ceja alzada, Zeus estaba mascullando cosas entre dientes con una cara amarga, tanto que le recordó a Hera. Sólo que si la veía a ella en este momento sólo encontraría a un rostro imperturbable. Quizá lo que Zeus sentía no era exactamente por él, sino por la Thalia del libro, quizá ella también estaba teniendo furia y por eso el rostro de su ahora semidiós padre. Lo que hacia a la diosa cuestionarse que tan fuerte eran las moiras para lograr que de verdad sientas lo del libro incluso sin que salga escrito.

**_Yo aborrecía aquel tipo de artilugios. Ya era bastante horrible que ahogaran a las marsopas y los delfines. Pero es que además acababan atrapando en ocasiones a criaturas mitológicas. Cuando las redes se enganchaban, siempre había algún pescador perezoso que las cortaba, dejando morir a las presas que habían quedado atrapadas._**

La familia marina asintió, era triste y horrendo lo que hacían esas personas ¿Es que nunca podían pensar en los demás? En el mundo no sólo existían ellos, pero eso no parecía importarles a los mortales, porque ellos solo parecían pensar en su bienestar.

**_La pobre criatura, por lo visto, había estado deambulando por el fondo del estuario Long Island Sound y se había enganchado en las redes de aquel barco de pesca hundido. _**

—Pobrecillo —Arrullo Afrodita aunque algo la estaba inquietado sobre la criatura que mencionaban y a los demás dioses también les afectaba.

—Algo me dice que no es cualquier criatura —Murmuró Artemisa viendo al libro con fijeza, luego miro a Apolo, este hizo una mueca tenía el mismo sentimiento que ella. Ambos miraron a Percy que jugaba inocente en el trono del Dios del sol, estaba brincando y jugando con sus autos. Era evidente que el Percy niño no se enteraba de nada.

**_Al intentar liberarse, había desplazado el barco y se había quedado aún más atascada. Ahora los restos del casco, que se apoyaban en una gran roca, habían empezado a balancearse y amenazaban con desmoronarse sobre el animal._**

—Espero que logre salvarlo —Reyna miraba al suelo, comenzaba a cuestionarse su estadía en el Olimpo, en la misma fuerza romana ¿De verdad necesitaban de ella ahora que estaban ahí? No creía estar siendo de utilidad para los suyos.

—No pienses demasiado, o te saldrá humo —Se burló Rachel a su lado con una risita —Todos somos importantes, incluso aquí —La otra la vio sorprendida de que supiera sus pensamientos, la pelirroja río aún más —Es fácil ver en lo que piensas si pones esa cara, casi prefiero que sigas mirando a Octavian que preocupándote por otras cosas —Se encogió de hombros y Reyna sólo le sonrió.

—Si, seguiría en eso, pero me temo que ha estado demasiado quieto, lo que sólo logra aburrirme —Hizo una mueca mirando a Octavian.

—Entonces cambia de objetivo, hay cierta cazadora que a veces se escabulle —Señalo de manera discreta a Lina Adara, misma que tenía una mirada ceñuda hacia Zoë.

—Ella ya tiene sus propias vigilantes. —Entrecerró los ojos mirando a Zoë y Thalia que conversaban por lo bajo mirando a Lina que había dejado ya de mirar a Zoë.

—Entre más ojos, a veces es mejor —Contesto enigmática la oráculo. Reyna apretó los labios, esta chica si que era rara.

**_Los hipocampos nadaban en círculos de un modo frenético, con el deseo de ayudar, aunque sin saber muy bien cómo. Uno de ellos se había puesto a mordisquear la red, pero sus dientes no estaban preparados para eso._**

—Si sigue ahí podrían salir heridos también los hipocampos, lo que no convendría —Murmuró Butch, a el le gustaba también los hipocampos aunque claro solo los había visto de lejos. El único que los podía montar era Percy y bueno, Tyson. Ese si que era un cíclope con suerte.

Leo casi suelta una risa recordando como fue su rescate y la conversación con Butch, mismo que estaba muy serio en este momento. Sabia que debía estar pensando en cómo le gustaría montar un hipocampo, a Leo le hacía gracia eso de que le gusten los ponis. Era bueno tratar de pensar en cualquier cosa, como la mochila de Percy.

—No, Leo, tu no eres el gato que va a morir —Volvió a guardar las cosas que saco de su cinturón. Vaya que su cabeza estaba extraña, era como si la mochila le llamara, o quizá sólo era su curiosidad innata creciendo cada vez más por estar tan inactiva en este instante.

**_Aunque poseen un gran vigor, los hipocampos no tienen manos ni son muy inteligentes._**

—Ni para que recordarlo, esas cosas son más de instintos que de inteligencia —Tritón bufo, esto estaba demasiado Pacífico. Lo que lastimosamente no era bueno, la paz nunca duraba demasiado en el Olimpo, con tiempo paralizado o no y eso no era bueno teniendo un montón de semidioses ahí.

Todo se sentía como una bomba de tiempo activada, cualquier cosa la haría estallar. Podía hacerlo, un comentario, una persona, un aparato, una mochila, una pequeña botella, hasta un dulce podía hacerlo y entonces todo arderia en llamas. Y Tritón sabia que no era el único que pensaba así, incluso los ahora semidioses Zeus, Hera y Atenea, podían sentir que algo saldría muy mal pronto.

**_«¡Ayuda, señor!», dijo uno nada más verme. Los otros se sumaron a su petición._**

—Eso debió ser un dolor horrible —Luke hizo una mueca por lo bajo, el sabia lo que era tener una voz que te hablara en la cabeza. Solo que la de Percy no te provocaba también pesadillas. Lo cuál le recordaba que no la había vuelto a oír ¿Seria que al fin se había callado del todo y no volvía a más? Deseaba tener un descanso total de esta y que no hubieran residuos de ella, esperaba que lo que oyera antes fuera solo eso: un residual de sus miedos, acerca de esa voz.

**_Avancé nadando para echarle una mirada de cerca a la criatura atrapada. Primero pensé que era un joven hipocampo. Ya había rescatado a más de uno en el pasado. Pero entonces oí un sonido extraño, nada propio de la vida submarina:_**

**_ —¡Muuuuuu!_**

Los dioses se tensaron en su asiento, había muy pocos monstruos que hicieran ese sonido y menos dentro del territorio de Poseidón. Y uno era especialmente el que les aterraba que fuera desde que comenzaron a leer sobre el despertar y esas cosas.

—¡Vaca! —Grito Percy —¡Muuuuu! —Apolo y Artemisa le vieron preocupados ¿Qué tan mala, o buena, suerte tenía Percy para justo toparse con ese ser?

Artemisa se lo quedo mirando aún con más intensidad, ella era una buena rastreadora y le parecía imposible, e inusual, que ella siendo ella no haya encontrado al monstruo, mientras que Percy siendo solo un chico de trece años le haya encontrado por casualidad. Y esto le llevaba a pensar que quizá el monstruo buscaba al niño, algo en el le atraía. Miro a su teniente, quizá no sólo el niño le atraía en ese entonces, después de todo los dos estaban en los dos lugares que el monstruo había estado. Estaba segura ahora que aquel monstruo estuvo también en aquel risco, sólo que nadie lo notó.

**_Me acerqué más y vi que era una vaca. A ver, yo había oído hablar de vacas marinas, como los manatíes y demás, pero aquélla era una vaca de verdad, sólo que con los cuartos traseros de una serpiente. _**

—El taurofidio —Los dioses se tensaron aún más.

—¡Vaquita! —Percy llamo su atención.

—Si, una vaquita Percy —Thalia le sonrió con ternura, los dioses la miraron ahora a ella.

—Una vaquita que puede acabar con todo lo que conocemos —Mascullo Zeus con el ceño fruncido, es verdad que como semidiós tenía una mente muy pobre acerca de toda la historia, pero sabia lo suficiente sobre lo que destruía el Olimpo y eso lo hacía —¡Tiene que matarlo! —

—Ya lo sabemos Zeus, pero ahí Percy no sabe que es un taurofidio —Defendió Hefestos mirando al ahora semidiós —Sólo podemos leer lo que hará —

—¡¿Qué es lo que les enseñaba entonces en ese campamento, que no pueden identificar a un monstruo tan letal?! —Renegó Zeus con ira.

—Es un monstruo que no se veía hace siglos, posiblemente desde la última titanomaquia. Porque es algo que han despertado los titanes, por tanto fue olvidado incluso por los mismos dioses —Aclaro Thalia viendo con odio a su padre —Desde el principio se viene diciendo que nadie sabe exactamente de que monstruo hablan, ni siquiera mi señora que era quien lo cazaba sabia de que monstruo se trataba —

—La única información que se tenía era que le llamaban el azote del Olimpo, lo cual no era demasiado, ahora si usted el que actualmente no consta como dios quiere ir y darnos clases sobre monstruos a todos los presentes, con gusto se las recibiremos —Contestó mordaz Nico sosteniendo con furia el libro.

—Es decir que si ni nosotros sabíamos de que se trataba, no puedes exigir que ellos lo sepan —Poseidón miro a Zeus quien estaba molesto por la forma en que Thalia y Nico le habían contestado, si sólo tuviera su rayo —Ahora agradece que no te pulverizó por tu ofensa —Le hizo una seña a Nico para que siga.

Zeus chirrio los dientes, quizá de verdad estaba sintiendo la incomodidad de Thalia del libro acerca de lo que pasaba. Sabia que probablemente su hija estaba por salir de misión y pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que estaba irritando al ex Dios.

**_Por delante era una ternera: un bebé con el pelaje negro, con unos grandes ojos tristes y el hocico blanco; y por detrás tenía una cola negra y marrón con aletas en el lomo y el vientre, igual que una anguila gigante._****_ —Uau, pequeña —dije—. ¿De dónde sales?_**

—Percy es muy dulce —Atribuyó Hestia mirando a Poseidón, este le vio con una ceja alzada.

Puede ser que ella tenga razón, pero el no veía razonable que este haciéndole mimos a un monstruo.

—Vaquita —Volvió a decir Percy niño, se bajó del trono y corrió hasta Nico —¿Hay un dibujo de la vaquita? —

—Ahm —Nico frunció el ceño y miro las páginas del libro —Si —Le mostró el libro.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo? —Nico miro a sus acompañantes ¿Qué hacía? El no sabia como tratar con niños, el mismo se consideraba un niño por momentos ¿Y si lo hacía llorar? Todos lo iban a querer matar si hacía eso, estaba tentado a decir no.

—Claro que si —Contestó entre dientes, el niño lo había visto con esos enormes ojos verdemar tristes y suplicantes, con lagrimillas a los costados y un puchero en los labios. Por los calzones de Hades, era todo un manipulador sin darse cuenta.

—¡Siiii! —Percy celebró y se sentó entre el y Hazel, se acomodó pronto para que Nico pudiera seguir. El hijo de Hades miró a todo el mundo como pidiendo auxilio, su paciencia no era mucha y no sabría que hacer si Percy se ponía en modo bolita hiperactiva, pero sólo vio sonrisas. Eran molestos, todos querían ver como el perdía la paciencia tal vez.

O quizá querían ver el lado tierno de Nico, ese que no veían hace años.

**_ La criatura me miró tristemente._****_ —¡Muuuuuu!_**

**_No podía captar sus pensamientos. Sólo hablo la lengua de los caballos._**

**_ «No sabemos qué es, señor —me informó un hipocampo—. Están apareciendo cosas muy extrañas.»_****_ —Ya —murmuré—. Eso he oído._**

Los dioses sólo hicieron una mueca ante esto. Hera pensaba en lo estúpido que era el pequeño hijo de Poseidón para poder sentir pena de una cosa como aquella, de una vaca lo entendía, pero aquello sólo era una vaca, era un monstruo cruzado con una anguila eléctrica asquerosa. Para la ex reina esa cosa debía morir desde ese momento, aunque estaba segura de que al final eso sucedería.

Ella podía sentir que el muchacho estaba en serio preocupado por el animal, lo que solo le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo alguien podía preocuparse por un ser así? ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Ellos mataban monstruos! No se hacían sus amigos. Pero no obstante no dijo nada, solo puso un rostro neutral como hasta este momento.

**_Destapé a Contracorriente y la espada creció hasta alcanzar toda su envergadura. Su hoja de bronce relumbró en la oscuridad._**

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor —Hizo una mueca Hylla escuchando eso, puede que ella no supiera mucho de animales, pero si había tratado con unos cuantos y no es que les agrade ver espadas. Perseo a su lado asentía, aunque su vista seguía en Teseo que estaba riendo por lo bajo con la hija del amor.

**_La vaca-serpiente se asustó y empezó a forcejear otra vez con ojos desorbitados._**

**_ —¡Oye! —traté de tranquilizarla—. ¡Que no voy a hacerte daño! ¡Déjame cortar la red!_**

—Tu hermanito debería saber que no le entiende y que es un monstruo, es natural que tenga miedo —Decía Aquiles quien estaba muy a gusto abrazando por los hombros a Belerofonte, este asentía tratando de parecer tranquilo como de costumbre, pero no lo estaba, a toda costa tenía que alejar a Aquiles de el y no sabia como hacerlo. Si seguía tan cerca y todo el tiempo se iba a dar cuenta, al menos en el inframundo podía huir al castillo, aquí, no había esa posibilidad.

**_Pero ella se revolvió enloquecida y se enredó todavía más. El barco comenzó a ladearse, removiendo una nube de lodo y amenazando con venirse abajo sobre el pobre animal. Los hipocampos relinchaban de pánico y se agitaban nerviosamente, lo cual tampoco ayudaba mucho._**

—Es peligroso para todos —Susurro Annabeth mirando a Percy que estaba jugando con Hazel a algún juego de manos.

—Ahora yo —Hazel tenía sus manos extendidas con la palma hacia abajo sobre las manos de Percy que estaban con la palma arriba. Ella trato de darles una palmada, pero el fue más rápido y las quitó.

—Me toca —Percy ahora era quien tenía sus manos por encima de las de Hazel intentando darle una pequeña palmada. Ella veía con ternura al niño que algún día se convertiría en el adolescente amigos de todos, era imposible que alguien quisiera hacerle daño si lo veían así ¿Quién querría lastimar a un pequeño? ¿Por qué algunos eran tan crueles? No lo sabia. Y le molestaba que siguiera existiendo gente así.

**_—¡Vale, vale! —dije, guardando la espada y hablando con toda la calma de que fui capaz para que los hipocampos y la vaca-serpiente se aplacasen. No sabía si era posible provocar una estampida submarina, pero prefería no averiguarlo_**

—Si es posible —Anfitrite miro a Tritón que solo miraba hacia un lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas —Recuerdo esa vez...—

—No es necesario madre, hay que seguir con esta lectura —Atajó el mensajero de los mares, los demás se veían interesados.

—Oh cariño, pero todo Dios en sus primeros días puede cometer errores —Agrego ella dulcemente, Tritón sólo se sonrojó más.

—Por favor —Suplico en voz baja sintiendo que todos le veían. Parecía que no sólo los del libro iban a sentir vergüenza.

—Esta bien —Ella río con suavidad y Nico frunció el ceño, ahora el quería saber, pero mejor leyó, querían ya llegar a esa promesa.

**_—. Tranquilo. Ya no hay espada, ¿lo veis? Nada de espada. Calma y serenidad. Hierba verde. Mamá vaca. Vegetarianos._**

—Awwwww —Arrullaron algunos, era dulce saber como se preocupaba por tratar de calmar al taurofidio. En especial, Thalia, Nico y Zoë, los que recordaban a Bessy.

Los dioses solo les veían reacios, incluso los que habían dejado de serlo. Claro habían sus excepciones, como Hestia, Perséfone y Afrodita, porque para ellas era más importante que el demostrara ser bueno de corazón, aunque sea con un monstruo.

**_Dudaba que la vaca entendiera mis palabras, pero sí parecía responder al tono de mi voz. Los hipocampos aún estaban inquietos, pero habían dejado de arremolinarse alrededor._**

**_ «¡Ayuda, señor!», me suplicaban._****_ —Ya —dije—. Eso ya lo he entendido. Ahora estoy pensando._**

—Es lindo aunque sea con un monstruo, se ve que ayudara a cualquiera sin importar lo que pase después, sólo porque los ve en problemas —Murmuraba Orión, pero su ceño se fue frunciendo.

—Se convertirá en algo peligroso si lo sigue haciendo sin restricciones —Acordó Tritón que lo oyó, el semigigante asintió pensativo —Puede que ayude a alguien que después le haga daño —Esa posibilidad no les agradaba, esperaban que no suceda.

**_ ¿Cómo podía liberar a la vaca-serpiente si ella se volvía loca de pánico en cuanto veía el filo de mi espada? Daba la impresión de haber visto espadas otras veces y de saber lo peligrosas que eran._**

—De la titanomaquia pasada quizá, la que lo mato —Dijo Poseidón serio, los dioses y ex dioses, más viejos, asintieron recordando eso.

**_—Muy bien —dije a los hipocampos—. Necesito que me ayudéis a empujar. Pero exactamente como yo os diga._**

Ares estaba aburrido, escuchar al chico ser bueno, aburrido ¿Dónde estaba la acción? El chiquillo debió dejar que la cosa esa muera ahí mismo. Se desparramo en su asiento tratando de mirar a Afrodita, pero esta no hacía caso estaba más interesada en ver al pequeño Percy que seguía jugando con la hija de Plutón. Sonó la lengua y pensó en dormir.

**_Empezamos a mover el barco. No era fácil, pero con una fuerza de tres caballos logramos desplazar el casco de modo que no pudiera írsele encima al bebé de vaca-serpiente. _**

Lina Adara sólo podía pensar que el chico era un idiota ¿Cómo podía ir y ayudar a un monstruo? Tsch era un inútil el muchacho, lo que debía hacer era dejar que se pudra ahí, porque ayudar al taurofidio no le traía ningún beneficio, más bien hacia que use sus poderes y habilidades por gusto. No comprendía al chico, entregaba su vida por un montón de personas que no hacían más que atacarlo, lo mismo que ese monstruo. Pero ya verían que no servía de nada, el desaparecería al muchacho pronto, a pesar de que ahora tenía que tener cuidado, muchos ojos le miraban todo el tiempo.

**_Luego me puse a trabajar en las redes; las desenredé tramo a tramo, desenmarañé anzuelos y pesos de plomo y arranqué los nudos que trababan las pezuñas del animal. Me llevó un buen rato. Vamos, fue peor que cuando tuve que desenredar los cables del mando de mi consola. _**

—Eso si que debió ser complicado —Jake hizo una mueca, el sabia de eso de tener que desenredar cables complicados. Quizá todos los de Hefestos, eran los que más sabían de eso.

**_Y durante todo el tiempo, mientras la vaca marina mugía y gemía, yo iba habiéndole y asegurándole que todo saldría bien._****_ —Ya casi está, Bessie —le dije. No me preguntéis por qué empecé a llamarla así. Me pareció un nombre adecuado para una vaca—. Buena vaquita. Vaquita linda._**

—¿Le puso nombre? preguntaron algunos bastante incrédulos.

—Si —Contesto Annabeth —Y le recuerda cada que ve a una vaca —Más de uno le vio con una ceja alzada. Ella sonrió con tristeza, era gracioso como el recordaba esas cosas cuando hablaban, era tierno oírlo mencionar cosas así, como que extrañaba a Bessie y que deseaba poder verlo, que le enviaba saludos cada que ella iba al Olimpo. Y por supuesto le tocaba hacerlo porque el ponía esos ojos de cachorro cuando se enteraba que no lo hizo ¿Cómo se enteraba? No lo sabia, quizá había peces chismosos en el acuario de Bessie.

**_Finalmente, conseguí desprender la red y la vaca-serpiente se deslizó bajo el casco y dio un salto de alegría en el agua._**

**_ Los hipocampos relincharon de contento._****_ «¡Gracias, señor!»_**

—Acaba de soltar a quien puede destruir del Olimpo y ellos agradecen ¿Es en serio? —Mascullaba entre dientes Octavian no creyéndose lo que hacia Percy en el libro —Es un inepto —Si, estas cosas le hacían pensar que debían llevar acabo el plan, deshacerse de él.

Empero se recordaba que ahora solo era un niño de siete años, que no había hecho nada malo, que de por si ya sufrió demasiado como para que venga alguien y arruine su poca felicidad. Aceptaba los puños haciéndose daño en la palma, quería, debía, deseaba, no, tenía que acabar con aquella voz y hacer lo que tenían planeado. Eso era, estaba decidido, ayudaría a la cazadora.

**_—¡Muuuuu! —La vaca-serpiente me rozó con el hocico y me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones._**

**_ —Bueno —dije—, ya está. Vaca linda. Y no te metas en líos._**

—¡Vaca linda! —Percy chillo poniendo atención otra vez a la lectura.

—Si, has liberado a la vaca linda —Contesto Nico despeinando a Percy, este sonrió más si eso fuera posible —Oye, este podría ser tu familia, su sonrisa deslumbra como la tuya —Le mencionó a Will, este se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿En serio piensas que tengo una sonrisa deslumbrante? —Murmuró el rubio muy atontado y entonces Nico fue quien se puso rojo, apretó el libro más cerca de su rostro. El ni se había dado cuenta de lo que decía.

—Ya, déjame leer —Masculló según de mal humor comenzando a leer de nuevo.

**_Lo cual me recordó... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua? Una hora por lo menos. Tenía que volver a la cabaña antes de que Argos y las arpías descubrieran que había violado el toque de queda._**

—Seria una regla mínima de las que ya ha roto —Se rieron algunos. Percy sólo se los quedo mirando un momento antes de seguir jugando con Hazel.

Decir que Percy niño era tranquilo, sería mentir, en este momento todos podían ver su hiperactividad en todo su esplendor, desde que se sentó cerca de Nico y Hazel no se había quedado quieto. Al menos estaba intentando no ser muy ruidoso, a pesar de que su risita casi no la podía contener y estaba irritando un poco a Nico.

**_Salí disparado hacia la superficie. En cuanto emergí, Blackjack bajó zumbando, dejó que me agarrase de su cuello y me alzó por los aires para llevarme otra vez a tierra._**

**_«¿Ha habido éxito, jefe?»_**

**_ —Sí. Hemos rescatado a un bebé... de no sé qué. Pero ha costado mucho. Y por poco me arrasa una estampida._**

—Al menos alguien lo fue a rescatar —Hizo una mueca Belerofonte. No recomendaba hacer esos trabajos sin estar seguro de que alguien lo fuera a ver uno al lago, o mar, en el que estuviera haciendo el rescate. El muy pocas veces había hecho algo así, como desenredar a hipocampos bebés de redes de pesca que habían dejado los pescadores en el lago tirada, pero lo había hecho y era difícil salir sin que nadie te vea.

**_«Las buenas acciones siempre entrañan peligro, jefe. Pero bien que me salvó a mí el pellejo, ¿no es cierto?»_**

—El tiene un punto —Señalo Demeter.

—Si, sólo quisiera que Percy no haga tantas buenas acciones —Poseidón sobaba sus sienes, era definitivo ni estando dentro del campamento su hijo dejaba de estar en peligro.

—¡Papá! —Llamo el niño preocupado viendo a su padre encogido, este levanto la vista y sonrió.

—Ven aquí —Le hizo de la mano, pero el niño negó con la cabeza, estaba a gusto jugando con Hazel, Frank y Nico. —Bueno, pero no hagas ruido —Percy asintió mientras volvía a su juego con los otros. Nico en cambio rogaba que ya se fuera.

**_No pude evitar pensar en mi sueño: en la imagen de Annabeth desmoronada y exánime en brazos de Luke. Me dedicaba a rescatar monstruos bebé, pero no era capaz de salvar a mi amiga._**

—Ya lo harás, es seguro —Afrodita sonreía encantada mirando al niño dar saltitos cerca de los otros chicos mientras estos intentaban que no hiciera mucha bulla. Era tan tierno verlo así, hoy definitivamente estaba más activo que antes. Ella por supuesto confiaba en que esto durara, aunque sabia que no sería así.

**_Cuando Blackjack se aproximaba al fin a mi cabaña, miré por casualidad al pabellón del comedor. Vi una figura, la de un chico, agazapada tras una columna griega, como ocultándose._**

Nico por un momento apretó los labios, debía ser él estaba seguro. Will se lo quedó mirando y luego le hecho un ojo al libro, miro su nombre y lo miro de nuevo, ya sospechaban que el aparecería, pero jamás que verían sus tan extravagantes —Si claro — dotes de espía. El hijo de Hades comenzaba a sonrojarse, se preguntaba si podía saltarse eso, pero imagino que no, así que siguió.

**_Era Nico, y ni siquiera había amanecido. No era ni de lejos la hora del desayuno. ¿Qué andaba haciendo por allí?_**

—Los niños ya debían estar en la cama —Molesto Thalia haciendo que Nico gruña.

—Cállate cara de pino.

—Tu no me callas aliento de muerto.

—Lo vas a hacer cabeza de piña, o te prometo que los esqueletos te van a perseguir toda la noche.

—No me importa chico zombie, tu eres un niño y debía estar dormido. Además que eras una ternurita, Eres una ternurita.

—¡Retractate! —Nico soltó el libro —¡Fuiste muy lejos árbol de navidad! —

—¡No me hables así Día de muertos! —Salto ella de su asiento.

—¡Se callan los dos! —Percy saltó más enojado que ellos. Los dos voltearon a verlo, para ser un niño en este momento daba bastante miedo y ternura, tenía los bracitos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una mirada que prometía que se las pagarían —Quiero que sigan leyendo, dejen sus peleas, se supone que son familia —

—Tienes razón, lo lamentamos —Dijeron los dos volviendo a sentarse, no querían enojarlo, además tampoco querían que llorara si no se detenían, se veía que estaba por hacerlo si se ponían a pelear delante de él. Era mejor seguir por la paz.

Zeus y Hades se miraron de soslayo, sus peleas también comenzaban así cada que se veían, por la más mínima cosa ya estaban uno encima del otro. Suponían que si Percy tuviera la misma edad, que no fuera tan pequeño como estaba ahora, seguro se unía a la pelea en vez de pararla, como hacia Poseidón ¿o no?

**_Vacilé. Lo último que deseaba era escucharle hablar de su juego de Mitomagia. Pero no. Algo ocurría. Se veía en su modo de agazaparse._**

**_ —Blackjack —dije—, déjame allá abajo, ¿quieres? Detrás de esa columna._**

—Par de chismosos —Molesto Hazel por lo bajo.

—No era chisme, estaba haciendo un trabajo importante —Contesto Nico aún de mala gana solo mirando el libro.

—¿Seguro de seguir? —Pregunto esta vez Frank, le preocupaba como cada que volvía a la lectura parecía tensarse.

—Si, ahora déjenme seguir —Contesto Nico pasando la página.

**_ * * *_**

**_A punto estuve de fastidiarla._**

—Ya es la costumbre —Murmuró por lo bajo Octavian, nadie iba a apreciar su aguda observación.

**_Subía por las escaleras que Nico tenía a su espalda. Él no me había visto y seguía detrás de la columna, asomando la cabeza y pendiente de lo que sucedía en la zona del comedor. _**

Zoë y Bianca se tensaron, ellas estuvieron ahí a esas horas. Las dos miraron un momento a Nico, este sólo veía el libro con fijeza ignorando sus miradas.

**_Lo tenía a poco más de un metro y ya iba a preguntarle «Pero ¿qué haces, chaval?», cuando se me ocurrió que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Grover: espiar a las cazadoras._**

—Acosadores —Acusó Thalia y los dos se sonrojaron con fuerza, al menos Nico se podía esconder detrás del libro.

**_Se oían voces. Dos chicas hablando en una de las mesas. ¿A aquellas horas?_**

Artemisa le dio una mirada a su teniente con una ceja alzada, Zoë la ignoró, Bianca sólo veía al frente. Phoebe chirrio los dientes mirando a los Stoll, estos sonrieron inocentes.

**_Saqué del bolsillo la gorra de Annabeth y me la puse._**

—Otro acosador —Se río por lo bajo Thalia. Annabeth por su parte solo miro sus manos inocente de cualquier cosa, sin querer decir que de esa forma es como oía las conversaciones de los sátiros cuando tenía doce años, claro que no lo admitiría nunca.

**_Al principio no noté nada, pero al alzar las manos no me las vi. Me había vuelto invisible._**

—Así es como funciona sesos de alga —Dijo Annabeth por lo bajo rodando los ojos, pero sonreía. Piper la vio y sólo sacudió la cabeza.

**_Me deslicé a hurtadillas junto a Nico y avancé. No veía bien a las chicas en la oscuridad, pero reconocí sus voces: eran Zoë y Bianca. Parecían discutir._**

**_ —Eso no se cura —decía Zoë—. O no tan deprisa, al menos._**

—Que mala suerte tienen algunos —Travis negaba con la cabeza.

—Una pena que las cazadoras se enfermen —Le siguió Connor.

Phoebe les lanzó unas flechas. Los demás no entendía el porqué de esto y porque los Stoll se reían.

**_—Pero ¿cómo ha sucedido? —preguntó Bianca._**

**_ —¡Una estúpida travesura! —rezongó Zoë—. Esos hermanos Stoll, de la cabaña de Hermes. La sangre de centauro es como un ácido. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pues resulta que habían rociado con ella esa camiseta del Tour de Artemisa._**

Phoebe los seguía mirando mal, Lina Adara frunció el ceño, hizo una mueca de asco ante esto, tenía las ganas de lanzarles también una flecha a cada uno. El/ella había sufrido con eso, sabia lo difícil que era así que comprendía el enojo de la cazadora.

**_—¡Uy, qué espantoso!_**

**_ —Sobrevivirá —dijo Zoë—. Pero tendrá que permanecer postrada durante semanas con una horrible urticaria. Es imposible que venga. Todo queda en mis manos... y en las tuyas._**

—Pero ¿No Irán con los demás del campamento? —Pregunto una hija de Mercurio. Zoë hizo una mueca ante eso.

—Deberían avisar a los demás —Señaló un hijo de Aquilon mirando a las cazadoras.

—Algunas cazadoras pensaban en ese entonces que no necesitaban de nadie más —Thalia miro de reojo a Zoë quien sólo desvió la mirada.

—Lo que no me parece apropiado por más que sean mis cazadoras —Artemisa miro a su teniente y a Bianca que seguía encontrando muy interesante el frente. Nico siguió queriendo terminar esto de una vez.

**_—Pero la profecía... Si Phoebe no puede venir, sólo seremos cuatro. Tenemos que elegir a otra persona._**

—Ella tiene un punto —Señaló Perséfone viendo a la hija de su señor que sólo miraba al frente, se notaba preocupada por lo que pasaba en el capítulo desde el principio.

**_—No hay tiempo. Hemos de salir con las primeras luces del alba. Es decir, inmediatamente. Además, la profecía decía que perderíamos a uno._**

—Eso podía tardar un poco —Mencionó Quiron mirando a la cazadora.

—No deseaba que nos pusieran otro campista, sería muy peligroso —Contesto Zoë y más de uno se la quedo mirando, era como si ella estuvo ahí. Pero esta era la Zoë del pasado, no era posible —Eso debe pensar mi yo del libro —Se libro de las miradas.

Excepto de las del centauro que frunció el ceño.

**_—En la tierra sin lluvia —recordó Bianca—. Eso no puede ser aquí._**

—Pero, en su campamento no llueve —Señalo Ana hija de Venus.

—A menos que queramos, así que en cierta forma si lo hace —Contesto Malcolm sonriendo y se escuchó un gruñido entre los romanos.

—Tienes razón —Ana le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe a alguien detrás de ella. Y se oyó sonidos de molestia en el lado griego.

**_ —Tal vez sí —dijo Zoë, aunque ni siquiera ella parecía convencida—. El campamento tiene una frontera mágica y nada, ni las nubes ni las tormentas, puede cruzarla sin permiso. O sea que podría ser una tierra sin lluvia._**

**_ —Pero..._**

—Eso no convence a nadie —Chris hijo de Marte se sobaba un costado mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

—Ahora lo sabemos —Contestó ella con una sonrisa superior. Lo que sólo le molesto más a él.

**_—Bianca, escúchame. —Zoë hablaba ahora con la voz agarrotada—. No... no puedo explicarlo, pero presiento que no debemos elegir a ninguna persona más. Sería demasiado peligroso. Podría acabar incluso peor que Phoebe. No quiero que Quirón escoja a un campista como quinto miembro del grupo. Y tampoco quiero arriesgar a otra cazadora._**

Quiron se la quedo mirando, Zoë simplemente le ignoro. Recordase o no recordase estos sucesos, sabía que ella pensaría de la misma forma en la que hacia la del libro, porque ese ya era su pensar desde que todo inició. Ella quería salvar a Artemisa sin los campistas, porque lo sentía como su deber.

**_Bianca se quedó en silencio unos instantes._** **_Luego levantó la vista._**

**_—Deberías contarle a Thalia el resto de tu sueño._****_ —No. No serviría de nada._**

**_—Pero si tus sospechas sobre el General son ciertas..._**

**_ —Tengo tu palabra de que no hablarás de ello —dijo Zoë. Sonaba angustiada de verdad—. Pronto lo averiguaremos. Y ahora, vamos. Acaba de romper el alba._**

—Debieron decirlo —Decía Thalia mirando a Zoë —Quizá estaríamos más preparados para lo que iba a venir —

—No habría servido de nada, era algo que iba a pasar de todas formas, además yo era la única involucrada con ese destino —Contestó Zoë dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Thalia bufo seguía siendo una testaruda.

**_Nico reaccionó rápido y corrió a esconderse. Yo tardé unos segundos en seguirlo, por lo que, cuando Zoë bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, casi se tropieza conmigo. Se quedó inmóvil y deslizó la mano hacia su arco, pero Bianca le dijo en ese momento:_**

**_ —Ya están encendidas las luces de la Casa Grande. ¡Deprisa!_****_ Y Zoë la siguió corriendo._**

—No me equivoqué —Zoë sonrió par si misma acariciando su arco con lentitud. Era bueno saber que sus instintos no estaban tan malos como pensaba.

**_* * *_**

**_Imaginaba perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Nico. Vi que respiraba hondo y que se disponía a correr tras ellas. Entonces me quité la gorra de invisibilidad._**

Nico se detuvo, tomó una honda respiración antes de poder seguir, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, podía sentir la mirada de Bianca encima suyo, queriendo indagar que pudo haber sido lo que le hizo prometer a Percy. La única promesa que quizá no cumplió.

**_—Espera —le dije._****_ Casi se resbaló en los escalones mientras se giraba._****_ —Pero... ¿de dónde sales?_**

—Escuchar a un Nico asustado si es una novedad —Se burló por lo bajo Hazel.

—No me asusté, sólo me sorprendí —Nico hizo un sonidito con la lengua antes de volver a su libro. Sintió una manito aferrarse a su brazo, prefirió no mirarle.

**_—He estado aquí todo el rato. Invisible._**

**_ Él movió los labios, como deletreando la palabra._****_ —Uau. Increíble._**

—Awwww —Will no pudo evitar arrullar, aunque recibió un codazo de parte del hijo de Hades.

—Eres una monada —Hazel le pellizco la mejilla, el sólo la quedo mirando, ella río. Percy sólo seguía sujetando su brazo y mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdemar.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con ellos en serio? Ni siquiera intentando lo lograba. Volvió al libro.

**_—¿Cómo has sabido que Zoë y tu hermana estaban aquí?_**

**_Se sonrojó._**

**_ —Las oí pasar junto a la cabaña de Hermes. Yo... bueno, es que no duermo muy bien en el campamento. Escuché ruido de pasos y luego las oí susurrar. Y las seguí._**

—Acosador —Canturreo Thalia y Nico sólo la miro mal y le saco la lengua.

—Ya llegaremos a una parte en dónde mueras de vergüenza y me reire, lo prometo —Soltó el y Thalia palidecio.

—¿Hay una parte de esas? —Pregunto por lo bajo Phoebe, su teniente se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Mataré al sesos de alga —Mascullo entre dientes, había olvidado por un momento ese asunto que converso con Percy, ahrg como le y se, odiaba en este momento.

**_—Y ahora quieres seguirlas en la búsqueda que van a emprender._**

—No —Susurro Bianca de que su hermanito vaya tras ellos ¿Hizo eso? ¿Los estaba siguiendo ahora que estaban en la camioneta? Esperaba que no.

**_—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?_**

**_ —Porque si fuese mi hermana seguramente haría lo mismo. Pero no puedes hacerlo._**

—Se parecen, los dos son cabezotas —Jason asintió solemnemente.

—¡No me parezco a él! —Nico se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había gritado.

—No te preocupes, no te pareces a mi, tu eres listo —Tranquilizo Percy dándole palmadas en el brazo. Nico se hundió.

—También eres listo, pero yo lo soy más —Murmuró entre dientes, no quería que el niño se sienta mal. Percy solo se lo quedo mirando aún agarrado a su brazo.

**_Me miró desafiante._**

**_ —¿Porque soy demasiado joven?_**

**_—Porque ellas no te lo permitirán. Te pillarán a la primera y te enviarán de vuelta al campamento. Y sí, también porque eres demasiado joven. ¿Te acuerdas de la mantícora? Habrá un montón de criaturas parecidas por el camino. Más peligrosas incluso. Y algunos héroes morirán._**

—Es lindo ver como intenta protegerlo —Hermes trato de sonreír, se sentía incómodo después de soltar aquello y peor que Apolo casi le haya escuchado ¿Él celoso de un niño? Por favor, pero no podía negar que si se sentía mal de que no recibiera atención de parte de su... Apolo. Aunque claro, el tendría que estar pensando en otras cosas, no en eso, así que trataba de calmarse.

**_Hundió los hombros y desplazó su peso a la otra pierna._**

**_ —Quizá tengas razón. Pero... tú podrías ir en mi lugar._****_ —¿Cómo?_****_ —Puedes volverte invisible. ¡Tú sí puedes ir!_**

—Y se va a ir —Poseidón miro al techo de la sala, quizá pidiendo más calma para su ser. El sabia que se iría, solo que no pensó que sería por orden del pequeño hijo de Hades. Una cueva submarina, con libros de autoayuda, unos cuantos arreglos para que sus amigos tampoco sean suicidas, miro a Hades.

El gran señor del inframundo parecía que recién tuvo un silencioso ataque al corazón escuchando como su pequeño hijo de diez años se quería ir detrás de su hermana, luego del primero que tuvo al saber que Bianca ya estaba embarcada en ese viaje. Perséfone de vez en cuando pasaba sólo su mano por debajo de su nariz como comprobando que aún respiraba.

—Si un dios muere ¿A dónde va? —Pregunto Kayla a sus hermanos señalando al dios del inframundo. Pero ninguno tenía la respuesta exacta a su pregunta.

**_—A las cazadoras no les gustan los chicos —le recordé—. Si llegasen a descubrirlo..._**

**_ —No dejes que lo descubran. Vuélvete invisible y síguelas. ¡Y no pierdas de vista a mi hermana! Has de hacerlo. Por favor._**

—Me encantan las soluciones de Nico, no puede ir él pues manda al otro —Murmuró Leo por lo bajo —Esos planes locos quizá vienen de familia —Se estremeció, el mismo tenía sus planes locos, como robar esa mochila, algo dentro suyo no estaría tranquilo si no veía su interior.

**_—Nico..._**

**_ —De todos modos, ya lo estabas pensando, ¿no?_**

**_Iba a negarlo, pero él me miró a los ojos y no me vi capaz de mentirle._**

**_ —De acuerdo —repuse—. He de encontrar a Annabeth. He de ayudarlas, aunque ellas no quieran._**

—Y mientras nuestro padre mata a medio mundo con su preocupación —Tritón vio a su padre, si todo no estuviera detenido estaba seguro que ya habría inundado algunas ciudades, por no decir países y continentes enteros.

**_ —Yo no me chivaré. Pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás a salvo a mi hermana._**

—No, él... —Bianca soltó el aire, Nico aguantaba las ganas de echarse a llorar sosteniendo con fuerza el libro, podía sentir las suaves y pequeñas manos de Percy sobar su brazo.

**_—Eso es mucho prometer, en un viaje como éste. Además, ella ya tiene a Zoë, a Grover y Thalia..._**

**_—Promételo —insistió._****_ —Haré todo lo que pueda. Eso sí te lo prometo._**

—Yo puedo leer Nico —Propuso Hazel.

Nico no contesto, abrió los brazos y dejó que Percy se sentara en sus piernas escondió un poco su rostro en el cuello del niño y siguió leyendo.

**_—¡Entonces muévete! ¡Y buena suerte!_**

—Estoy seguro que hizo todo lo posible, el no... tu no —Susurro con suavidad al oído de Percy.

—Todo estará bien, está vez lo lograremos, dice el viento —Percy puso sus manos en su rostro y besó su mejilla. Nico respiro hondo, pasó sus manos por su rostro secando algunas lágrimas traviesas, siguió leyendo con Percy encima suyo.

**_Era una locura. Ni siquiera había hecho el equipaje. No tenía nada, salvo la gorra, la espada y lo puesto. Y se suponía que tenía que volver a casa esa mañana._**

**_ —Dile a Quirón..._****_ —Ya me inventaré algo —dijo con un rictus travieso—. Eso se me da bastante bien. ¡No te entretengas!_**

—Las mentiras no son buenas —Murmuró por lo bajo Hades, más recuperado, al menos Nico no había ido a esa misión. Por ahora sus nervios iban a estar a salvo.

**_Me puse la gorra de Annabeth y eché a correr. El sol empezaba a salir y me volví invisible. Alcancé la cima de la Colina Mestiza justo a tiempo de divisar la furgoneta del campamento, que se perdía carretera abajo. Era Argos seguramente, que llevaba al grupo a la ciudad. Después tendrían que seguir por su cuenta._**

Zoë sonrió sabiendo que no era Argos, era una cazadora por favor, no iba a dejar que un hombre la lleve a su misión. Y menos uno que tuviera tantos ojos, le daban algo de repelús, pues no sabías que miraba exactamente.

**_Sentí una punzada de angustia. Estúpido de mí... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a seguirlos? ¿A pie?_**

—No lo creo —Comentó Dionisio por lo bajo.

—Seguro encuentra la forma —Decía Ariadna a su lado mirando su vestido sin interés ¿Qué estaba tramando? Nada bueno era seguro.

**_Entonces oí un poderoso batir de alas. Blackjack se posó a mi lado y empezó, como quien no quiere la cosa, a mordisquear unos tallos de hierba que asomaban entre el hielo._**

**_«Si tuviera que apostar, jefe, diría que necesita un caballo para darse a la fuga. ¿Qué dice? ¿Le interesa?»_**

—Que el caballo está tan loco como el hijo de Poseidón —Reconoció Hefestos levantando la vista de su trabajo.

—Al menos Irán en busca de acción —Se quejó Ares aún desparramado en su asiento.

**_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura gratitud. Aun así logré responder:_**

**_ —Sí. Volando._**

—Ya está se terminó el capítulo —Nico puso una marca en el libro y lo cerró. Apolo atrajo el libro hacia él.

—Nico ¿Quieres hablar? —Propuso Will.

—No, sólo me quedaré con Percy un rato más —Se aferro al niño que no se quejo para nada.

—Quizá debamos tomar el almuerzo ahora, ya es un poco tarde —Propuso Hestia en vista de que todos quedaron un poco tensos con la promesa aquella, en especial los hijos de Hades.

—¿Estás bien cazadora? —Pregunto Zoë a Bianca que ya se había encogido en su lugar.

—Quizá sea bueno que tomemos aire —Thalia la tomo de la mano, en realidad ella no quería ir a ningún lado, pero aún así la siguió.

Nico sólo abrazaba a Percy escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, el pequeño acariciaba las manos de Nico que estaban en su cintura. Hazel y Will acariciaban la espalda del otro, sabían que estaba llorando aunque no levantara el rostro, a veces era mejor dejar salir todo eso.

—Les traeré de comer —Frank lo sintió como un asunto íntimo, así que los dejo solos.

—Hay que comer —Travis y Connor arrastraban a Luke, el cual estaba aún absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Oh como osas pensar que nosotros queremos algo —Travis lucio ofendido ante la pregunta de Luke.

—Sólo vamos a hablar —Connor le dio una sonrisa que no le agradó.

—Esos dos traman algo —Susurro Chris y Clarisse asintió.

—Y más vale que no sea una de sus bromas —Gruño la chica y luego miro a Percy que estaba con Nico, al menos el niño se encontraba mejor. No lo iba a decir en voz alta pero le alegraba que el pequeño Prissy se sienta a gusto en el lugar.

—Vamos —Perseo tomo el brazo de Teseo hacia el exterior.

—Hey, iba a comer con ella —Se quejo con un puchero.

—Perseo piensa que es mejor que comas con nosotros —Hylla le sonrío de una manera extraña, tanto que el hijo de Poseidón comenzaba a cuestionarse si hizo bien eligiendola a ella.

**_N/A: Y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Percy Jackson! _**

**_No se si mañana pueda publicar algo así que lo digo de una vez._**

**_Los amo bye _**

**_Att: la administración Kleopever ~_**


End file.
